


What We Were Before

by Lolstarfish



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 293,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolstarfish/pseuds/Lolstarfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Authority has truly gone off the deep end, convinced that Triple H as the WWE champion and the Intercontinental Title in the hands of The Authority is what's best for business. But to do that, there's the small matter of the remnants of the Shield to deal with. Injured and on the run, do Dean and Roman have any friends left on the roster to help? And how does Seth Rollins fit in? Will they survive or be forced to join the Authority?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fic ever, so be kind! :)  
> Couple of things, in this fic, Brock Lesnar never made the leap from UFC to WWE, so he wont be in this story , at all. Roman won the title in the tournament after Seth got hurt, and kept it ever since. There are a couple of relationships and tags i left out, it'll keep things interesting! ;) I'll tag at the start of each chapter anything not in the main tags, anyhoo!  
> Enjoy!! *sweats nervously*

Chapter 1  
*Backstage at WWE Raw, Iowa*  
“I don’t know, it’s a big risk to take, I mean those two are our best superstars right now” the man in the power suit exclaimed, pacing up and down the office. “I know that, but if we could get rid of them, even temporarily, we can make room for the return of one of the biggest stars of the Attitude Era!” she says excited. “Think about it, most of our top stars are injured right now, Seth, Randy, John, Cesaro, Nikki, this is the perfect time to return and dominate, to do what’s best for business!” Stopping, he turns to her and pacing closer, “And who’s this you have in mind to dominate the WWE? Anyone I know?” he asks, with a smile, leaning in close to the woman. “Oh I think you know who I’m talking about, Mr. King of Kings!” she purred, putting her hand on his chest, to prevent him getting closer, they were at work after all. Hunter paused, thinking it over, beginning to pace again. Stephanie waited, knowing that the lure of holding the WWE Heavyweight Championship would convince him to agree to get rid of what was left of the Shield. Roman Reigns and especially Dean Ambrose are a constant thorn in the side of the Authority, and now, they would be dealt with. Removing the last vestiges of the Shield would remove the last bits of resistance to the Authority’s rule and that sounded good to Stephanie. “Well? What do you think? Do you want to become world heavyweight champion again? To be the face of the company? All we have to do is get rid of Reigns and Ambrose and there will a clear run for the title!” she says, sitting behind the desk while her husband paced. “What do we do about Rollins though? Do we keep him on or cut him loose? He could be an asset, with his skills.” Steph muses, looking out the window. “I think we should cut him loose, he’s no further use to us, he’s just a cripple right now” Hunter said with a sigh. Stephanie had a different opinion, though. “We can use him Hunter, once he’s healed. He can be an enforcer for us, he isolated the rest of our enforcers before he was injured, we need some new ones. We can offer him a title shot when he proves himself, but just don’t tell him that yet, leave him sweat. He has no one else to turn to, he pissed off just about everybody” she said, a sick smile on her face. “Let me guess, he never proves himself, right?” Hunter chuckles out. “Right! How did you know?” Steph says, grinning, her arms around HHH. They were both laughing when there was knock on the door. “Come in” Hunter says, a bit puzzled, there was no appointments scheduled today, so who could it be? When no one entered, he crossed to the door and pulled it open. Waiting outside, balancing on crutches, was none other than the Architect, Seth Rollins. “Hey Hunter, Steph” he says quietly. The beanie, black rimmed glasses and slumped posture, he doesn’t look like the former face of the company, thank god he won’t be for a long while, if ever. Steph thought. “Seth, you’re not supposed to be here. What about physical therapy?” she said, inviting him in. “The trainers said I was pushing myself too hard, risked re-blowing my knee, so I took a break for a couple of days. Since you’re in my home state, I thought I’d drop by” He said getting comfortable on the couch. “Seth you’re progressing faster than a normal person would, you can’t ruin that by pushing yourself too hard” Hunter replied, moving to sit behind the desk. “I’m glad you’re here actually, we wanted to talk to you. I know the plan was to have you challenge Roman for and win the WWE title when you returned.” At this, Seth froze, the blood draining from his face and he knew, he knew! where this was going before HHH spoke again. “Wait hold on! Please don’t tell me you’re not going to give me a title shot when I get back?!” He studied Hunter and Stephanie’s face from the couch, looking back and forth between the two of them “You’re not going to, are you? What the hell, Hunter?!” At Seth’s tone, HHH glared at the smaller man until he squirmed and dropped his gaze to his lap. “I am your boss, not one of your pathetic former brothers or J&J security, do not raise your voice to me Rollins! Steph and I are the ones in charge here! If we want to change who gets a title shot, we will! Understand?” he thundered, hands flat on the desk. “No Hunter I don’t!! I did what you asked and gave up everything to be here, to hold the title and I deserve to be the World Heavyweight Champion again! I never lost the title, you fucking stripped me of it and now you’re telling me that I won’t get a title shot when I come back?!! Are you fucking serious Hunter?!!!” ”That is exactly what we are telling you Seth! We stripped you of the title because you made a stupid mistake and got injured! You aren’t fit to be the World Heavy Weight Champion anymore, you lost it and now you don’t deserve it!! You were ever only a temporary champion!” Hunter cursed, looking like he had just left a major secret slip while Seth was dumbfounded “What do you mean I was a temporary Champion? I was chosen from the Shield to become The Man, the greatest WWE Champion ever!”   
“We needed the Shield gone, they were a major threat to us, but I couldn’t do it, even Evolution couldn’t do it. So Steph here realised that the only way that the Shield could be destroyed was from within, so we chose you, Seth Rollins, to turn on your brothers and join us, destroying the Shield in the process. We decided which one of you was weakest and simply dangled a championship in front of you, and you did it, nearly killing one of your brothers in the process” “No, no this can’t be happening” Seth thought “Do you really think we could work with a Shield member? Let alone let him become a champion for real?! You know for The Architect, you aren’t that smart Seth” Hunter chuckles, observing every little flicker of emotion flashing across his face, looking like he was enjoying the pain of the younger man. “We only needed you to fill the role of champion for a couple of months, so we could convince the higher ups that Hunter getting the title is what’s best for business. You getting injured just sped up the plan. Once we get rid of your former brothers, I will be champion again!” Seth felt sick. Sitting there, he could feel his life imploding around him. He had bet everything that he would have been champion for a long time and he just lost big time. He lost his family, his brothers hated him, most of the locker room hated him, the fans hated him and now the only thing he had left, The Authority, was telling him they tricked him into destroying everything he loved and turning their backs on him. I’ve lost everything, I’ve nothing left, they took it from me. How could I have let them do this to me? To the Shield? “Since you are injured, we have no use for you right now, so just go home, rest and re-habilitate and get back into condition, alright?” Seth, however didn’t hear what he said. I should have expected this, he thought bitterly to himself, The Authority looks after the Authority, everyone else was replaceable. He had sacrificed everything to be the man of this company, his brothers, the fans, even his family! And they just decided to give the title to themselves?! “So since you aren’t going to be in the championship picture any time soon, we decided to keep you on as an enforcer for the Authority.” Seth was in shock “An enforcer??!! They want to keep me on as a fucking enforcer, when I was the WWE champion and never lost the belt for months and kept it in the Authority?? They have to be joking!! I sacrificed everything I had! I turned my back on my brothers, Oh god I hurt them so badly, the fans hate me and for what?! To be a fucking enforcer?!!!!” He flashed back to that night in the ring, Roman laid out on his front, Dean just staring at him, not wanting to believe what his eyes were telling him. That one of his brothers, the one he was was supposed to count on and trust, had betrayed him. “What have I done? I put my brother’s head through cinder blocks to please these two fuckers! He could have died or been paralysed! I have to find him and R---- “ Hunter snapped his fingers in front of Seth’s face, snapping him out of his daze. “Well? What do you say? Will you be our enforcer or will you quit?” Hunter was right in Rollins’s space, looking dead into his eyes. Seth felt intimidated, pushed right back into the couch, he had nowhere to go. ”What can I do? If I quit, I can go back to the Indies. But, I don’t want to, and besides the fans hate me anyway, the death threats showed me that. If I stay here, I’ll basically be Hunter and Steph’s bitch. I have nowhere else to go. No one else will have me.” “Can I have some time to think about it? I’m nearly healed, can I give my answer when I come back?” Seth asks, voice shaking, keeping his eyes on the floor, not wanting either of them to see the tears threatening to fall. “If I was still in the Shield I would never had to ask or beg for anything, I had the two best friends I have ever had, now fucking look at me! How did I become so power hungry that I turned on the two people who would have always had my back?” Steph, who had kept back, watching the emotions crossing the face of the Architect, stepped forward and crossed her arms and said “Of course we will give you some time Seth, we care about you, we still want you in the Authority, you’re just not championship material. We hope you will make the right choice. I would hate to have to ruin your career when you’re so young, you know?” Seth stiffened and looked up into her smug face and had to resist smashing his fist into it. Steph saw his hand twitch and smiled. “You ok there Seth?” He nodded, looking back down, unable to speak without screaming. ”Good, when you return to the WWE, you will give us your answer. Make sure it’s the right one” “You can leave now Seth, go home” Hunter says, smirking when he sees that the younger man is in shock. “See you in a couple of weeks Seth” Stephanie says, her voice sugar sweet.   
Seth jumps, grabs his crutches and limps for the door. “I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to go home and forget this ever happened. After what I did to my brothers I don’t deserve to be in the same building as them.” he thought as the tears he fought so hard against finally started to fall down his cheeks once he was out the door. He headed down the hallway, towards the car park, not realising or caring, that people were staring at him as he hobbled along. As he leant against the wall for a break, wiping the tears that were still falling, he heard an instantly recognisable gravel voice behind him: “Ooooh what do we have here? The Authority’s golden boy has finally returned to the WWE! A little more banged up, but hey who’s complaining? What’s up scumbag? ”Seth froze, heart stuttering, his head hanging low to cover his puffy, tear stained face with a curtain of hair “Not now, please I can’t deal with this, I don’t deserve to be here with him” he thought. He felt humiliated that the Authority had tricked him into agreeing to destroy the Shield, even though joining them had been his decision, he still had blame in this: “I still beat Dean and Roman with that chair, I stole the Money in the Bank match from Roman and put Dean’s head through cinderblocks! That wasn’t the Authority, that was me! I decided to do that!!! How could I have done that? TO MY OWN BROTHERS????)” Seth was freaking out, it was starting to dawn on him what he had really done. His heart was banging in his chest, breathing was increasing by the second. He felt like he was going to faint. Ignoring that familiar voice (“I’d forgotten how much I miss him”) he started moving to the escape route of the car park, raising his hood as he went. “Hey Princess I’m talking to ya, get back here!” Dean shouts keeping pace with Seth who could move surprisingly quick on those things.  
“Not now Ambrose! Please.” Seth sobs, his voice breaking. He was just trying to leave before something else bad happens. He heard Dean pause beside him, he just kept going, trying to get away from this place. Dean paused for a second, shock in his face “What the hell? Ever since that little shit stabbed me n’ Rome in the back, I haven’t heard that note of pleading from him. Where’s the ruthless Seth that is so fun to fight? What the hell happened to him?!” He caught up to Seth, looking sideways at the two toned man carefully. Seth was hunched in on himself, looking like the crutches were the only thing keeping him upright. He was breathing fast, with little stutters showing on each exhale and it sounded like he was crying. Dean had no idea what to do “Damn it, where’s Rome when you need him?” Dean, having no idea how to handle the situation, just went back to his default setting of being a dick. “Why don’t ya make me, traitor?” Dean says, trying to get a look under the hood and hair at Seth’s face. “You sound upset, why? Did Hunter and Stephanie throw you out just at the good part? You couldn’t get it up could ya? Ah, don’t worry, happens to the best of us, ya know? I remember this one time- “As Dean went off into a crazy nonsensical story, Dean studied Seth. Even though Dean hated him and wanted to pound his face in, which is what he was gonna do anyway when he saw him in the hallway, the way Seth was acting was worrying Dean. The slumped posture and the defeated and puffy, tear stained glimpse he got of his face was a far cry from the cocky, arrogant asshole his little brother used to act like, even he was better than this Seth. Cocky Seth was fun to fight with, he could really go all out on him. This guy is no fun to beat up. Seeing him like this was..depressing. Thankfully for Seth, he had just reached the car park, he hopped into the car before he killed Dean with his crutch and gave the driver his address. Just before the driver took off, he heard through the open window: “See ya later, traitor”. He didn’t realise that Dean had heard Seth give the driver his new address and had memorised it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Dean talk it out, Dean has a match, with no hidden surprises of course ;)

Chapter 2

“Ok Hunter, now that Seth has been put in his place, what do you want to do with the Shield boys? If you want the title, Reigns is going to have to go and probably Ambrose as well, knowing those two. What are you thinking?” Steph says watching from the couch as her husband paced. “I’m trying to think of the best angle where can get rid of them for a while and keep the ratings up as well.” There was silence in the office as the Authority was thinking. “I know, there are a lot of people who want to advance up the roster and become champion, right? We put out a general announcement to the superstars that whoever puts Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns on the shelf will have the Authority’s backing to be the Champion of their choice whenever they want, and a WWE heavyweight shot when you decide to retire from the ring. We can sit back and just let the superstars take care of our problem for us! There is one group I want to give a head start to though, I’ll give them a call and they can start straight away!” Hunter says with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I like it Hunter! Best thing is that both of them have a week off next week, we’ll make the announcement then. They’ll never see it coming!” Steph exclaims, hopping off the couch, throwing her arms around HHH and laughing.

*D&R*  
Dean sat on the bench in his and Roman’s locker room, taping his fists, trying to get ready for his match, but his mind kept going back to Seth and the look on his face when he was leaving the arena. He felt empty. All his life, he had gotten by on his own, living on the streets, basically trying to survive and then he meets two amazing men. It took a while for them to break down his walls, but once they did, they were his brothers. No had gotten past those walls before and he felt like he had a family at last and felt happy. Dean flashed back to June 2nd, 2014. They had just beaten Evolution again and were ion top of the world. His world had come crashing down when he turned around and saw Roman on the ground, Seth standing over him with that damn steel chair. “What the fuck?! Dean had said, stumbling towards his best friend and brother. Seth just stared at him and rammed the chair into his gut and began to beat him senseless. As he had laid there, his heart was breaking with the weight of knowing his brother was doing this to him, to them. He woke up after a while and saw Seth walking up the ramp with Hunter. He had lost his little brother that night, and nearly lost Roman as well. Thank god Roman was too stubborn to be pushed away from Dean, and Dean tried, so hard, but Roman was having none of it. Dean came out of his flashback and resumed taping his fists. “Why do I even care about that little twerp? He left us to join the Authority, beat us with a steel chair, stole Romans money in the bank briefcase and put me through cinder blocks. I still can’t remember that night, for fucks sake! He deserves everything that happens to him!” Dean got up and began to pace, tapping at his collarbone, Seth’s broken face haunting him. “Why do I care? I shouldn’t care what happened to him! I mean, look at what he did to us, he nearly ended my career! I worked so hard to get away from my childhood and he almost brought me back there! A brother wouldn’t have done that!! I shouldn’t care and I do-“ He was snapped out of his thoughts by a slamming door, looking around, Dean relaxed, it was Roman. “Hey man, what’s up? You’re lookin tense.” Dean looked up at the Samoan man and couldn’t help himself, diving into the strong arms of his partner. “Whoa Dean! What’s wrong?!!” Roman knew that Dean wasn’t one for expressing his emotions, and to be diving onto him and hiding his face in between his neck and shoulder wasn’t a good sign. Dean didn’t say anything, he couldn’t, if he did he would be crying. Roman seemed to sense this and just stood there holding him and occasionally kissing his neck. Roman dragged himself and Dean to the nearest couch and sat down. After about ten minutes, Dean spoke “I saw Seth today” he mumbles into Romans neck, noticing the way the bigger man tensed at the name of their former partner and brother in arms. “What happened? Did he say anything to you?” Roman says looking down at Dean. “No, he didn’t say anything to me, I actually said some stuff to him” Dean said with a quiet chuckle “So why are you so upset?” Roman asked, stroking Dean’s sides and back. “It was just the way he looked, Rome. He looked so … broken. He was crying against the wall when I saw him and then when he realised I was calling him, he was made a beeline for the car park as fast as he could on his crutches. He wouldn’t speak to me, except to beg me to leave him alone. I’ve never seen him look like that, even in when I knew him in FCW. I know I’m not supposed to care about him anymore, but I can’t get his face out of my head, he looked like his whole world had been broken apart and the pieces stamped on.” Roman sighed. As the oldest of the three, he was responsible for his two little brothers, even his youngest bonehead of a brother. Yeah, what he had done was inexcusable, but he was still their little brother. He couldn’t explain it, but he was still furious at Seth, still wanted to get his hands on him, but the thought of someone other than his pack hurting him pissed off the Samoan man. “Do you know what happened to him? Was he injured? Did someone hurt him?” Roman was angry at the thought of someone laying their hands on the baby Hound of their little pack. Dean broke away from Roman, got up and began pacing. “Apart from his leg, no. I didn’t see any wounds on him. Why do I still care about him Rome? He almost ended my career and stole your championship opportunity at Wrestlemania! I should hate him, be looking to end his career in retaliation, right? But when I think of doing that, I feel sick to my stomach! At first, I hated him so much, but after beating his face in a couple of times, I looked forward to any match or segment we had, just so I could see him. He’s my little brother, rome and he nearly destroyed me! I should hate him, be trying to destroy him, but…. WHY CAN’T I HATE HIM ANYMORE??!!!” Dean suddenly screamed, burying his fist in the nearest locker and continued to punch, kick and spit at anything within distance. Roman got up and backed up against the wall, out of the way, just watching in case he hurt himself. He knew that Dean needed to release all the pent up emotions and this was his way of doing it. So he just stood, watched and waited until Dean collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor. He crossed and pulled Dean into his lap and just sat with him. “Why can’t I hate him Ro? You and Seth were the only ones I let in to become my brothers and I finally finally! I had a family, for the first time in my life! I was happy! And then he turned on me and stabbed me in the back and almost broke me! What do I do Ro? I can’t forgive him, but I can’t hate him either! He’s my little brother!” Roman, as well was close to tears. He hated seeing Dean like this, especially when their little brother was the one who caused it. “I know Dean. I’m not expecting you to forgive him, he doesn’t deserve it right now, he may never earn it. But, he’s my little brother as well. He made some shitty decisions and left us. He will always be our little brother, but I think he needs his space right now. Us being there with him right now won’t be good for anyone, I think it would turn into a brawl and injure him more than he already is. The feelings are still too raw right now. I think he’s beginning to realise what he actually done all those months ago with that chair. You need time to decide how you feel about him, I do too. I will always be your family, you know you’re an honorary Samoan, so my family is your family and always will be, Dean. I’ll never leave you like he did, ok? Yeah, he destroyed the Shield, but, because of him, we got to be amazing single wrestlers. You’re the Intercontinental Champion and I’m the World Heavyweight Champion. We did good without him and he did good without us, for the most part. I would have probably done it a different way, talking instead of chairs and deceit, but hey not everyone is perfect like me, ya know? ”Dean snorted into Romans neck, laughing at the unexpected joke from the usually serious Samoan.  
“Seriously, Dean I will always be there for you and if there is a problem, we talk it out alright?” Roman says, looking into Deans turbulent ocean blue eyes. “Promise Ro. I’m never leaving you either, you’re stuck with me now” Dean replies with a soft chuckle, staring back into calm, sold silver depths. “Wouldn’t have it any other way” Roman said, their lips barely touching when there was knock at the door. Dean jumped up and answered it to a stage hand, giving him the five minute warning for his entrance.  
“Shit I’m not ready yet! Rome, help me find my ring gear!” “Isn’t your ring gear just a tank top and jeans and a leather jacket, like you have on now?” Roman said from the floor, looking confused.  
“Yeah, but these are my street clothes, not ring clothes, there’s a difference, ya know!” Dean exclaims, flailing from one pile of broken benches and bent lockers looking for his gear bag. “Is there?” Roman says, following Dean with his eyes. “Yep, now help me look!” Four curse filled minutes later, Dean was ready and waiting at the gorilla for his music to start. He beckoned Roman over and murmured so no one could overhear, “Thank you for earlier Rome, I needed to leave off some steam. I thought I was over Seth leaving, I guess not, huh?” Dean looked shy, head looking at the floor, cheeks heated. Roman thought he looked adorable “No problem Dean. Anytime you need it I’ll be there. Remember what I said though, will you?” He put his fingers under Dean’s chin, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes ”You need to find out how you feel about him, I’ll be doing the same. If we want to try and forgive him, we can try, ok? If not, that’s ok as well. You have a match now, we’ll talk back at the hotel, alright? Now go kick some ass, baby!” “Always, Rome” he murmured, watching the man walk away, admiring the view. Snapping back into focus once Roman turned a corner, Dean wasn’t worried about his opponent tonight, I mean Bo Dallas, really? He could wrestle rings around him in his sleep. It was weird, the man kinda looks like a less hairy, nicer (but very annoying) version of Bray Wyatt. As Dean waited for his opponent, his mind drifted “At least I only have one match tonight, I’m off then for a week, so is Roman. It’ll be good to spend some time with him outside of work. I wonder what Seth’s doing? Wait, why do I even care? Ugh, Romans right, I need time to decide how I feel about him” Dean was brought back to reality by a surprisingly strong clothesline from Dallas. “Whoa I forgot a match was goin’ on, that really hurt! I’m gonna enjoy this!” As Dean was recovering, Bo was doing his lap of honour around the ring, fans booing from all directions. While he was doing this, Dean had time to come up a plan, not a good plan, but a plan. Rounding the ring corner a minute later, Bo came face to face with a pissed off Lunatic who just wanted to cause some damage at this point. Bo could see that Dean was going to hurt him and enjoy doing it, he was doing that freaky wide eyed stare thing. He fled, well tried to. It’s kinda hard to run when someone has a death grip on your hair and is dragging you back into a ring.  
“Jesus! This guy squeals like a pig!” Dean dragged him into the middle of the ring and hurled him against the ring ropes, catching him with a nasty clothesline on the re-bound, causing Bo to flip mid-air and crash back to the mat, hard. He wasn’t moving so Dean went for the pin “Can’t be that easy, surely?” 1,2,3! Dean’s music blared as he celebrated the easy win. Dean had a bad feeling “That was too easy, I’ve seen Dallas wrestling before, he wasn’t hard to beat, but not this easy!”. Ever since he had to live on the streets in his childhood, his instincts had been honed to razor sharp points. Those points were screaming at him to run, now! Dean dashed for the ropes, just as the arena lights went out, plunging the area into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!! Whats gonna happen? Who's going to enter that ring? Not who you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is after Dean? Will he escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's violence and blood in this chapter and following ones, so if you don't like that, please don't read!  
> Enjoy!!

“Shit! If this is who I think it is, leaving the ring would not be a good idea, I can’t see anyway! Shit!!!” He could feel the ring mat moving as someone entered through the ropes. Dean felt someone grab him from behind, he swung blindly and heard a pained grunt and the hands let go. Running for the ropes, he was suddenly flung into the corner by a strong hand, his hands pulled behind him and stretched out, someone was pulling on them hard! There was a barrage of hard blows to his stomach, face and kicks to his legs. A forearm was smashed into his throat, nearly decapitating him. Dean sagged against the ropes, delirious from the pain, when he felt someone repeatedly smashing a fist into his throat again and again. He felt something crack in his throat, along with a fresh dose of pain. He was choking, he couldn’t breathe! The lights suddenly came back on. Boos and shouts rained down on the ring when the crowd realised what they were seeing. Dean was backed into a corner, with a forearm shoved up against his throat, choking and bleeding, surrounded by Superstars. Sheamus was standing right in front of him, Wade Barrett he couldn’t see, probably the one on the outside of the ring behind him and holding his hands in a painful stretch, Rusev was to his left, with his forearem buried in Dean’s throat, forcing his head back and Alberto Del Rio was to his right, holding a steel chair. Dead filled him when he saw the chair, “Great, I knew this was a trap!” At a signal from Sheamus, Rusev removed his arm and began hitting Dean’s midsection and a couple of powerful hits to the face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip with huge fists. When he got tired of that, Dean was hanging in the ropes, bloody and barely conscious from a large cut on his face. Stepping forward, Sheamus bent to speak right in Dean’s ear. “Gotcha Ambrose! You’re a hard man to separate from Roman, I’ll tell ya that! This is just the beginning. Ya and Roman are in for a world of hurt, come the week after next, fella. Someone up high wants ya both either on the shelf or gone, badly. We’re gonna collect on that bounty tonight, startin’ with you. Guess who’s next? Your big brother, Roman Reigns! I’m gonna enjoy that one, I promise, he stole my championship from me, now he’s gonna regret it!” Dean froze at the mention of the League attacking Roman. “I gotta get out of this!! Roman’s next!!” Leaning back, Sheamus enjoyed the look of fear on the Lunatic’s face. “Bounty? Who would put a bounty out on me and Roman? And why? Fuck this! I’ve got bigger problems right now! I’ll figure it out later! Shit! I can barely breathe! Ok, Four on one! I’ve been in worse! Now this is a fight!! Well, let’s see how many I can take with me!” Barrett’s hands on his arms was the only thing keeping him up straight, with him struggling to breathe. Del Rio stepped forward and was met with a solid head butt from the Lunatic Fringe and he fell backwards. The crowd erupted, cheering on their Lunatic Champion. Dean felt a tearing, popping sensation from his shoulder when he leaned to head butt Del Rio. “Fuck, not again!” Furious, Rusev dragged him from the corner and threw him into the middle of the ring and began with the chair on his back, chest and stomach, anywhere he could reach. “Shit!! Sure one of my ribs is broken!! I can taste blood!!” Damn it, my shoulder’s out as well!” He felt the blackness was creeping up on him, he fought it with everything he had. “I’m not gonna faint! Fuck that!! They’ll be after Roman next! I have to warn him!!” He used the idea of someone hurting the Samoan to stay awake. “Still can’t move, gotta stay awake!” He heard Sheamus step forward and lean down on the floor, facing him and speak, without using the mic. He obviously didn’t want the crowd hearing what he had to say. “How are ya feeling, Dean? Wishin’ that your little boyfriend was here? Don’t worry, man he soon will be! Tonight we’re gonna put you on the shelf, fella. While you’re in the hospital, and ya will be, we’re gonna go after Reigns when he’s all alone and we’re gonna put him in the bed right next to you. Or maybe the ICU, we haven’t decided yet. Either way, I’ll tell him to say hi from me!!” Just as Dean was about to jump up and kick or spit, or do anything in the direction of Sheamus, Rusev kneeled on his back, ripping a scream of pain from him. Rusev gripped his arms roughly, causing Dean to moan in pain. Placing his arms over his legs, Rusev hooked Dean’s chin and leaned backwards, putting him into the Accolade. “Fuck!! I’m gonna pass out!!” Struggling, Dean was in a horrific amount of pain and was seconds from passing out. Somehow, he heard the fans start cheering loudly. Dean couldn’t see what was happening, he just felt the hands jerked away from around his neck, his arms were released and he collapsed, sucking air into his damaged throat. “What the hell?” was his last thought before he blacked out.

 

*Roman*  
Since leaving Dean at the gorilla, he had made his way back to their locker room. Leaving the door open, he paced the room and attempted a clean-up of the mess from the break down earlier. As he worked, Romans thoughts drifted. They were both finished after Dean’s match and had decided to go for a couple of beers after. Roman was nervous, tonight was the night he had finally decided to tell him how he felt. “What if he rejects me? Could I survive that? How do I say it? Just blurt it out?” He hoped that Dean felt the same, he thought he did. There was times when Roman caught Dean watching him with heated eyes, and lord knows he had done the same to him, on many occasions. That moment in the locker room earlier, when they had nearly kissed. “Damn that stage hand, one more minute and I could have kissed him!” After tonight, he was ready to take the chance that Dean felt the same as he did. Getting that close to Dean and not getting a black eye was a good sign he felt the same as Roman. Slipping on his headphones and cranking up the tunes, he began to gather their bags and pack their stuff. Once he had everything, he sat and fiddled with his phone for a while. It wouldn’t take Dean long to dispose of Bo, I mean who wears white trunks to the ring? It screams of amateur! He was startled when someone shook him, hard. Looking up and removing his headphones, he saw it was Jimmy, looking frantic with worry. “Uce, quick, the League’s after jumping Dean in the ring!!” Dropping everything on the ground, he made for the door, as fast as possible. “What? All four of them?!! Why would they do that?” he pants , as he ran, heart in his throat, Jimmy next to him “Someone’s attacking my brother!! Why didn’t I stay at ringside!” “I don’t know, man! Me and Jey were watching backstage when the lights went out, when they came back on, he was pinned in the corner!! Come on, we’ll go out with you, hurry!!” Running as fast as he could, Roman and the Uso’s burst through the gorilla and onto the ramp, causing the arena to explode in cheers. What Roman saw infuriated and horrified the Samoan. His brother was in the middle of the ring, Rusev on his back, locked into the Accolade. Barrett, Sheamus and Del Rio were watching and encouraging the Russian on. The pain on Dean’s bloody face could be seen from the top of the ramp and Roman felt sick. Charging down the ramp and sliding into the ring, he kicked Rusev in the face, getting him off Dean, before he was pulled back by Barrett, getting a boot in his stomach in retaliation. From the corner of his eye, he saw the twins deliver a double super kick and an uppercut to Sheamus and Rusev. “Where’s Del Rio? He’s the veteran, the dangerous one, gotta watch him”. Shaking off the hit in fury, the Samoan Thor cocked his fist, jumped and delivered a devastating Superman Punch. “If we weren’t in front of thousands of people I’d beat you so much more, you coward!! Four on one?? Are you serious???” he shouted down on his fallen enemy, shaking with anger. Dragging him to the ropes, he dumped him out and gave him a hard kick for good measure. “Touch my family again, I dare you!!” he yelled over the ropes. Turning to look for the twins, he saw Dean on Del Rio’s back, locked in a sleeper hold, grimacing in pain. Once he began to collapse, Dean rolled off and Roman threw the unconscious Mexican over the ropes, onto his comatose friend.  
“Roman!!” he heard from behind him. Looking behind, he saw his cousins thrust Rusev in his direction. “Oh hell yes!!” Acting on instinct, he twisted, crouched and drove his shoulder forward as the Uso’s pushed the Russian forward, meeting in a bang that echoed through the arena. “Not so tough now are you, Bulgarian Brute?” he said, moving him with a kick towards the Uso’s. As the twins dumped him outside, Roman turned and eyed the leader of the League of Nations. Sheamus had been knocked out by a double super kick when the Uso’s entered and was only now coming to. “This is gonna be good. No one touches my family like that and gets away with it!”  
Looking up, groaning and holding his chin, the Dublin man realised that Jimmy Uso was standing in front of him, crouched and just watching his reactions. Scrambling to his feet, he made to go the other direction, but ran into Jey, who was glaring and baring his teeth. Turning from both the Uso’s, he turned to face the very intimidating sight of an extremely pissed off 6’3, 264lb Samoan. Growling, Roman moved and grabbed the ridiculous mohawk on top of the Irishman’s head, dragging him forwards and started venting anger by slamming his fist into his face again and again. The crowd was going nuts! Dropping the stunned man, Roman tilted his head and howled to the sky. Jimmy and Jey took the hint, hoisted the groggy Celtic Warrior onto Romans shoulders and pushed downwards for an impressive Triple Power-Bomb. Sheamus was out. 

*Dean*  
He slowly came to and lay there for a minute. “I can’t breathe properly! Fuck it! I can still breathe, sort of, and I’m still fighting these assholes!” Looking up and holding his throat with his good hand, he saw The Uso twins and Roman “My family’s here!” beating down the League. They were out-numbered though, Del Rio sneaking up behind Roman, who was dealing with Barrett, trying to give a devastating sleeper. “nuh-huh not happening” Dean thought, jumping on his back, coughing and wheezing, locking in his own sleeper. Del Rio struggled, but Dean just locked it in tighter, ignoring the pain it caused in his injured arm. Del Rio passed out, Dean somehow rolled off, and he was thrown over the ropes, with the rest of his group following soon after. He didn’t know, “I mus’ave blacked ou’again” his head was killing him and everything looked fuzzy. Roman was celebrating until he saw Dean crumpled in the corner, holding his shoulder, with a bloody face. “Dean!!You ok?” Roman was worried, bending over and checking him, while Jimmy and Jey stood guard on the League of Nations. The Usos were worried as well, they saw Dean as a slightly crazy older brother who was always fun to hang with. Dean was very pale, and Roman’s heart constricted when Dean looked like he was going to collapse. With Dean struggling to focus, Roman visually checked him for injuries. The usually vibrant blue eyes were radiating pain, and unfocused. The most noticeable was a large cut just above his eye that was still bleeding freely, his lip was split and his nose looked broken. He was holding his arm across his ribs and fuck! was that blood he just coughed up? “Shit, he’s hurt, bad!” He looked like he was going to pass out! “The one day the ringside doctor isn’t here!! Fuck!!! The trainer’s office!! I have to get him there!!” Dean coughed, dragging Roman’s attention to him. “C-can’t breathe R-rome” he whispered, coughing up blood between words, clutching Romans arm with senseless fingers. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness and tried to fight it off, he had to tell Roman about the bounty. “They’ll come for him next” he thought. He was wheezing, trying to get enough air to warn his brother “R-ro, Sheamus …. t-there’s a-“ “Uce we gotta go, they’re waking up!!” one of the twins says.   
“Shit!! Dean! Look at me! I’m gonna get you to the trainers, alright? Just stay with me!” Roman begs, leaning to help his little brother up. As Roman put his hands under Dean’s arms and pulled, Dean screamed at the pain and sensation of bones grinding off each other. “Shit Dean! I’m sorry!!” Roman says, backing off slightly “Anything else broken or hurting? Tell me in case you pass out, I can tell the trainer!” “Ribs … b-busted, throat……. can’t breathe, h-head… shoulder” Dean breathes out, trying not to pass out. “Ok, I’m gonna grab your good arm and try to get you on your feet, alright?” Roman says, worry creasing his features “Lean on me ok? I’ll support you backstage”  
As Roman carefully placed his hands under Deans good arm, Dean prepared himself “This is gonna hurt, just don’t punch anyone” Dean tried to get his feet under him as Roman pulled, somehow managing it. It caused such a wave of pain in Dean that caused him to black out for a couple of minutes. Roman, looking down and saw Dean was out. “Shit!! I have to get him backstage as fast as I can!” “Jimmy! Help me get him out of the ring! He’s unconscious! Jey, move them to the side, will you?” Jimmy came over, shocked at the state of his friend “Shit Uce!! He don’t look so good!” he gasped out. “He’s unconscious now, so he won’t feel what we need to do to get him backstage. Help me get him through the ropes, I’ll go outside to help him down. Careful of his arm, I think it’s dislocated, his ribs too.” As he was gently set against the ring apron, Dean came to. “Ugghh wha’ happen’d? Don’ feel so good” Jey had moved the groggy League of Nations to the side, clearing the way for them. While Jey was doing that, Roman retrieved Dean’s title form the announcer. Giving the title to Jimmy, Roman wrapped Dean’s good arm around his neck and grabbed Dean’s belt. Using his impressive strength, he hauled Dean up, pausing when Dean groaned. “You alright? Come on talk to me, Dean!” “Wha happen, Ro?’” Dean slurred, leaning on his brother as they began to walk up the ramp. “You were attacked, Dean. Can you remember what happened?” “Bo …. did this?” he managed to get out. “No man, it was Sheamus, Del Rio, Barrett and Rusev” Roman said, trying to hurry, seeing that Dean was only getting worse. He didn’t like the way Dean couldn’t remember what had gone down. “Wha? did they wan R-rome?” he slurs, resting his head on his friends shoulder. “I don’t know Dean, but I promise when you’re safe, I’ll find out!”  
He looked behind him, the twins watching their back as they went. Down by the ring, the League was just beginning to recover. A combination of Super Kicks and Superman Punches kept them down long enough for Roman to get Dean and to get away safely. “I definitely owe Jimmy and Jey a huge thank you for this” the Samoan thought, watching his cousins stop half way up the ramp and face the League, in case they decided to follow.  
Nearly carrying all of Dean’s weight, Roman finally got backstage and headed for the trainer’s room. Halfway there, he was talking to Dean trying to get him to respond when Dean stopped, cried out, doubled over and threw up a mixture of food and blood all over the floor. “Dean!!! Shit!” Roman cried, holding up his brother.  
All Dean remembered was wrestling Bo, a flash of Roman looking worriedly down at him and muted cheering from a crowd? Now he was being held up in the strong arms of his partner and brother, walking somewhere. And pain, so much pain that he wanted to vomit or pass out. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of intense pain from his midsection and he instinctively doubled over in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Let me know!!  
> Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's in trouble and Roman is alone. Will Dean survive? How is Dolph involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!! Thank you for the reviews and kudos!! You guys rock!!  
> This is a slow burning story, so bear with me!! Anyhoo, onto the story!!

He threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. Throwing up made the pain twice as bad, the broken ribs agonising, a stabbing pain in his side. “It hurts so bad! What the hell did they do to me?!” He could feel the darkness returning with a vengeance, he couldn’t fight it anymore. He felt himself fading. Dean Ambrose had finally succumbed to the pain and passed out. Roman was scared. His brother had just passed out again after vomiting a pool of blood. He quickly placed him on the floor, on his back. Placing a hand on his face, Roman tried to wake him “Dean! Dean, come on baby, wake up! I can’t lose you! Dean!” “I didn’t think he was this bad! What can I do? If I move him anymore, I could make it worse! If I leave him here, he could die!!! I can’t lose him! Not after Seth left us!” He looked around for someone, anyone! “Where is everyone? I’m not leaving him like this! There has to be someone!” Catching a glimpse of bleach blond hair in the corner of his eye, he whipped around “Dolph!!” he shouted frantically, waving his arms to catch the Show Off’s attention. At the other end of the corridor, Dolph saw Roman Reigns leaning around some transport crates, waving frantically at him. Walking towards him he said “What’s up man? Thought you would have gone home by n- What the hell??!!!” “Holy shit!! Is that Dean Ambrose?!!” Rounding the storage crates, he came face to face with the sight of Dean Ambrose, apparently unconscious lying next to a pool of blood and what looked like vomit? “What the hell happened here, Roman??” Dolph exclaims, spinning to face the Samoan man. “Dolph, I’ll explain later, please just get the doctor, I can’t leave him!” Roman begs, voice breaking, eyes shining with tears. Dolph could see he was on the verge of losing it, so he did as he asked and ran for the trainer’s room as fast as he could. Sprinting through the corridors, he got a lot of strange looks from his co-workers, but he didn’t care. “I hope I make it in time, Dean looked to be in a bad way. Who did that to him? Shit!!! Where is it?” Skidding to a halt in front of the Uso’s “Whoa man, whats up? You look like you’re in trouble, uce, you ok?” Jimmy or Jey asked. “Where’s the trainers office, dude? Someone’s hurt! I need to know where it is!!” Dolph cried, hands flailing. “Ok man, calm down, it right here, behind you, take it easy!!” they both replied, making his head hurt. Bursting into the room he shouted “Hey, someone!!! I need help fast!! There’s a guy collapsed in the north corridor, vomiting blood and struggling to breathe! Quick, he wasn’t looking good when I left!!” The medic jumped to his feet, pushed a button on the wall that would call an ambulance from the nearest hospital to the arena, grabbed a bag and a radio and motioned for Dolph to lead the way. The Uso’s were listening from the door, worry on their faces. Roman was gone for the trainer’s room with Dean when they came in from the side entrance. But Dean wasn’t that bad, right? He was walking (kind of) and talking when they saw him last. Once Dolph said north corridor, they both took off. “It can’t be Dean right, man?” Jimmy said to his brother. “I don’t know, Uce, I hope not” he replied, as they ran. It only took a couple of minutes to reach the north corridor from the trainer’s office, there was no sign of either man. “Where could they be?” he wondered, looking around. There was packing crates, a couple of traveling crates and - was that a foot? “Over here, Uce!” Jey said. Rounding the crates, the sight they saw horrified them. Roman on the ground, surrounded by Dean’s blood, crying his eyes out with Dean’s head in his lap. Both cousins had never seen him even cry before. “Holy fuck!! they muttered.

*Roman*  
Once Dolph had left, Roman sat and put Deans head on his lap and spoke, the tears running freely, sobbing. Dean was struggling to breathe. His breaths were shallower and slower than a couple of minutes before. “I think he’s going into shock!!!” There was hitches in his breathing and soft choking noises appearing every now and again. “Don’t leave me, Dean! I need you baby, just hold on, Dolph’s gone for help, you just need to hang in there, alright?” “Where the fuck are they?? Come on Dean keep breathing! Why didn’t I get to the ring faster? I could have saved him from this if I had!!”  
“C’mon baby, keep breathing, I need you, Seth needs his big brother, even though we hate him right now. We need you, man. If you can hear me Dean, fight it! Don’t give up, I’m right here and I’m never leaving you, ok?” He froze as he heard two sets of quiet footsteps up the corridor. “Is that Dolph? No, he wouldn’t be walking or trying to be quiet! Is it the League?! I hope to fuck it isn’t!!”  
Listening closely, the footsteps got closer and closer. Roman prepared himself to fight for his brother, no matter what the cost. “Over here” he heard someone say, relaxing when he heard the voice, it was Jimmy and Jey. They looked horrified when they rounded the crates “Holy fuck!” they muttered. “What the hell happened here Roman?” Jimmy asked, feeling sick with all the blood around them. “I don’t know! He was just walking next to me and then he doubled over and vomited blood everywhere! His breathing’s getting worse every minute, and Dolph hasn’t come back yet! I can’t lose him guys, he’s my brother!! Oh god what if he doesn’t wake up? What if the trainer doesn’t get here in time? What do I do then? What if he dies? Nonononono What if –“ Roman’s voice had been steadily escalating, until he was shouting at the top of his lungs, panic loud in them. “Roman!!!” Jey barked, cutting off his cousin “Dolph and the trainer were right behind us, they’ll be here in a minute, calm down!” Jimmy crossed and crouched next to Roman, putting his forehead to Romans. “He’s right man, you need to calm down! Dean can probably hear you right now and this isn’t helping! He’s our brother as well and I promise we will do everything we can to help him, but now we need you to be calm and breathe, ok?” Roman nods and Jimmy turned to Jey, “Jey, guide the trainer and Dolph here will ya? It was tough enough to find them ourselves” Jimmy whispered to his brother, while struggling to calm down Roman. Jey nods, giving Roman a pat on the shoulder as he passed “Hang in there Uce”. Roman, knowing Jimmy was right, forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths and forcing the panic back. Dolph and the trainer were just entering the corridor when they ran into Jey who exclaimed “Quick!! This way, he doesn’t look good! Hurry!!” Spinning on his heel, he ran back the way he came, wanting to get back to Roman as soon as possible, in case he broke down again. Roman could hear multiple feet running in his direction, with shouts from Jey “Just around this corner!!” “Oh thank god!! “ he thought in relief gently shifting Dean’s head off his lap, so he could stand. “Just hang on Dean, the trainer’s here, you’re gonna be ok, alright? Just keep fighting, I’ll be near you through all this, ok?”  
As soon as the medic rounded the crates and saw the blood and the state of Dean, he immediately called for an ambulance update on the radio. Grabbing his bag, he knelt by Dean and immediately started asking questions “Anyone know his injuries? What happened?” “H-he was attacked in the ring by the League. Before he p-passed out, he said his s-shoulder was dislocated, his ribs and nose were b-busted and that he c-couldn’t b-breathe, his throat w-was damaged” Roman managed to choke out, fresh tears running down his face. “We were walking d-down here, I was s-supporting him and he just doubled over and v-vomited b-blood everywhere!” “Ok, anything else?” he asked shining the light into Dean’s eyes, checking dilation. “By the looks of it a broken nose, serious cut above his eye and a split lip” Dolph says, seeing Roman is too choked up to speak. The medic listened as the man struggled to breathe. “Ok, I think he has blood in his lungs and stomach, we need to get him into the recovery position, in case he vomits and chokes on it” “Shit!! I never thought of that!!” Roman thought, thankful he didn’t vomit when he was alone. Coming up from his crouch, the medic said “Right, Roman and Dolph, I’ll need your help to turn him. Guys will you go and find out where the ambulance is? They should have been here by now!” He directed that at Jimmy and Jey, who took off running. “Ok Roman, come here and stand next to me, we’re gonna roll him onto his side, ok? He can’t feel anything now, so don’t worry. Get your hands under him and on three, push, alright? Dolph, grab his arm and pull carefully ok? On three! 1,2,3!” With the two men pushing and one pulling, they managed to get Dean onto his side, and into the recovery position, arm and leg bent.  
Not a moment too soon, as Dean was coming to. A faint moan could be heard from the man, not knowing what was happening. “Dean!! Don’t move, you’re ok!! Just stay still for me, alright?” Roman said, coming into Dean’s field of vision. “Ro-? Wha’?” Dean mumbles, a coughing fit following the words, bringing up more blood. “Hurts so bad!” Dean curled into himself and nearly passed out again, he looked up to see Roman leaning over him, with a worried, tear stained face. “Don’ cry Ro, m’fine” he slurred, succumbing to the darkness again.  
“”Shit!! He passed out again!!!” said Roman, leaning back on his legs, worried about his friend. Suddenly, there was a voice from the radio. The Doc spoke into it “patient is unresponsive, in and out of consciousness, possible pneumothorax, head injury, dislocated shoulder and possible trachea/neck fracture, bring the spinal board and a gurney, head collar and set up an I.V. straight away. North corridor, behind some crates. Over.” There was an acknowledgement and the radio fell silent. “Is he gonna be ok doc?” Roman says, half afraid of the answer. “I hope so, once he gets to hospital, we’ll know more” he replied, keeping an eye on Dean’s vitals. “What’s a pneumothorax, doc? Is it serious?” Dolph asked, looking worried. “It’s a collapsed lung, and it can be serious if both collapse, but here it only seems that one has gone. He was lucky. I’d say what happened was that either he was hit so hard his rib splintered or that he was hit multiple times in the same place, shattering it. One of the shards probably punctured his lung.” “Fuck!! That must have hurt!!” Dolph thought, looking down at the man curled in on himself with pity. He looked over at Roman, who looked like he was going to be sick. With the presence of the Doctor, Roman had calmed down. He felt sick when he realised the extent of the injuries that Dean had endured before he could get to him. “Why did the League attack him so badly? Yeah, we’re in a feud with them right now, but this was way over the line! They could have killed him! Finding out why they attacked him is the first step” he thought to himself. “I need to get one of them alone and have a quick talk with him. If he won’t speak, I’ll make him speak.”  
“The ambulance guys are here!” Dolph says, relieved. This snapped Roman out of his thoughts. He stood as he watched the gurney come closer. The doc, Roman and Dolph stood back as they watched the medics swarm over Dean. They were soon joined by the Usos. There was a medic shining a light down his throat, checking for damage, while another found the dislocated shoulder and put a sling on it for the journey to the hospital. Before long, Dean was strapped down onto the gurney and was heading for the hospital, still unconscious, with one of the medics pumping air into him manually. The WWE doctor followed, giving the medics vital information. The Usos, Dolph and Roman followed them to the ambulance, which was in a nearby loading bay. “Sorry gentlemen, only room for one non-injured passenger in the back” said the paramedic, looking at the huge men in front of her, awed. “Roman, you go. I’ll come by when I’ve talked to the Authority, ok? I’ll try to get some more time off for the two of you. Call them later, though. Text me when you arrive and when he wakes up alright? Call me if anything happens.” Dolph says, taking a last look at Dean. He gave Roman a quick hug and stepped back. “Uce, we’ll follow you to the hospital, ok? We’ll just explain to Triple H and we’ll be right behind you” Jey says, jingling his keys. “Thanks guys. I’ll see you there” Roman says, stepping up into the ambulance, the sight of a worried Dolph, Jimmy and Jey cut off by the slamming doors.  
Roman had never felt so helpless. His brother was lying there and he could do nothing about it. All he could do was sit and wait, letting the professionals handle it. They were currently inserting an IV, taking blood pressure and checking vitals. “Dean’s a fighter, he won’t give up that easy! He’s impossible to argue with, like that time he argued with Seth for hours about wanting to braid his hair. Of course I was the one who ended up with braided hair, just to shut them up so I could sleep.” He smiled at the memory. “Should I text him? He wouldn’t care anyway! Or would he? I’ll see what Dean says when he wakes up. I still want to mush his face, but Seth’s family, even though he’s a bit of dickhead” Roman came out of his memories and started listening to the paramedics as they sped along the highway. “Speed up a little there, Leo, his blood pressures dropping fast, he needs meds we don’t have!” the female paramedic said injecting something into the IV bag, banging on the shutter to the front. Roman could feel the speed increasing and began to get worried. “What does that mean? That his pressures dropping? Is it serious?” he asks, voice trembling. “Yes, it could be. It’s a sign that somewhere in his body, there’s internal bleeding. If we don’t get it under control, he could go into cardiac arrest and code.” Roman froze at the word cardiac arrest. “Dean could die? He can’t die!! No, calm down, he won’t die!! Dean’s a stubborn son of a bitch and he won’t die on me!!!!” Roman thought, trying not to break down. “Shouldn’t be too long more, we’re nearly at the hospital now, just a couple of more minutes and he’ll get the help he needs, ok?” the other paramedic said gently, noticing the stricken look on Romans face. He nodded, relief that it was nearly over. Reaching over, he took hold of Dean’s hand, letting him know he was there and not to give up.  
A sudden piercing alarm rang out from the monitor, which was showing a flat line. “Dean!! Nonononono!! Don’t do this!!” he thought freezing in horror, heart stopping, as the medics jumped into action. The ambulance began to go even faster and people were yelling, Roman didn’t hear any of it. His best friend and brother was dying right in front of him, he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Roman could do nothing but watch as his brother, his best friend, flatlined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph talks to the Authority, and a new character is introduced!!  
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there is some heavy petting in this chapter, be warned!!

*Authority’s Office*  
“What do you mean, you couldn’t get Reigns as well?? It was four on three, wasn’t it? And didn’t Jey Uso have shoulder surgery a couple of months ago?? Why didn’t you capitalise on that? How many men do you need to defeat three men, one who is injured?? Ten? Twenty?!!” she yelled. Stephanie was furious at the four men in front of her. “It wasn’t our fault! Ambrose wouldn’t stay down and he jumped on my back when I was sneakin’ up on Reigns! The Uso’s are identical twins! How the hell are we supposed to tell them apart? After that, it all got fucked up!” Del Rio said, angrily, holding his neck. The rest of the group nodded, looking at the floor. “Well, I thought you knew to properly injure someone so they can’t fight back, before you turn your back on them! And as for the Uso’s, you hit them both as hard as you can in the shoulder, the one who screams is the injured one. Then attack him!” Stephanie hissed back, a deranged look on her face. “Now, because of you four, we have to take care of Reigns separately! He has a powerful family behind him! We could have passed off both of them being injured together as an accident! Now we have to be even more careful to avoid suspicion!” she growled out, getting more and more worked up as she spoke. “Reigns will be wary of you now! For fuck’s sake, what were you thinking?!!” she yelled, scarlet in the face and breathing heavy. Hunter, who was watching from the desk, could see his wife losing control. He stepped out from behind the desk and approached the group. “Steph, they did what we asked them to do, mostly. Ambrose is out of commission and Reigns soon will be, ok?” he said quietly to her. She turned and sat behind the desk, trying to calm herself. He turned to the four men “Can you four get the job done, or do we need to call in someone else? I don’t need to remind you that come the week after next, you won’t be the only one after them? You’ll have competition, and lots of it. If you get the job done before then, you will have the championship opportunities. If not, then someone else will. I don’t really care who does the job, as long as it gets done.”   
“We’ll get the job done Hunter. Don’ worry about tha’. The minute Reigns sets foot in the WWE, he’ll be dealt with. He’ll soon be in the bed next to Ambrose, wonderin’ what the hell happened!” the Celtic Warrior promised, giving a feral grin, the rest of the group agreeing. The Game couldn’t help bursting out laughing at the mental image of the two Superstars he hated, laid up in hospital beds and helpless. His laugh was cut short when Steph motioned him over. Crossing to her, she pointed to the computer monitor. Examining the screen, it showed Dolph Ziggler waiting outside their door, head tilted and hand poised to knock. Turning to the League, he said” Shit!! Dolph’s outside the door!! Quick, we’ll go through there, I’ll show you the way” he said, pointing to an extra door that led to a back corridor. “Can you manage him, sweetheart?” he said, as the League filed out. “Yes, I’m calm now, I can manage him” she said, giving him a quick kiss. As her husband left through the spare door, she smoothed down her clothes and put a look of friendly curiosity on her face. Just in time, the knock on the door came seconds later.

*Dolph*  
Dolph made his way to the Authority’s office, hoping that Dean would be all right. On the way there, he stopped at Dean and Roman s locker room and marvelled at the destruction within. “Wow, when Dean gets going, he really gets going!” he thought, shocked. He sighed. He didn’t know him that well, but you would never wish something like that on anyone. “Why would the League do something like that? Surely they would be risking jail, never mind their jobs! Unless… they have someone powerful behind them?! That can’t be right! There has to be something else going on! I never trusted the Authority, but is it just me? Just to be sure, I think I’ll keep an eye on them, I just can’t shake this feeling.” Grabbing any clothes or items he finds on the floor into the nearest bag, he packs up their stuff. Checking to see if he had everything, he grabbed the bags and headed for the car park. As he walked, he noticed that people were giving him strange looks. Looking down, there was blood flecked all over his chest and pants. “Shit!! No time to clean up, I’ll do that after I talk to the Authority.” he muttered, swiping the blood with a tissue from his pocket. Once at the car park, he places the bags in the trunk, closes it and locks it. “Right, that’s done, now to deal with the Authority, then the hospital, if I don’t have a match for the evening.” Reaching the Authority’s office, he was just about to knock on the door, he heard the rumble of many voices talking in the room. “Who could that be? Sounds like a lot more than two people” Dolph mused. He heard Triple HHH’s distinctive voice laughing at something. Silence suddenly fell and heard what sounded like many pairs of feet shuffling. He knocked on the door and waited. “Come in” the sickly sweet voice of Stephanie McMahon said. There was no sign of Hunter in the office, thankfully. “Where’d he go? I never liked HHH, there’s something off about him, never mind his psycho of a wife! Ok, if I want to get time off for Dean and Roman, I’ll have to play nice, for fuck’s sake!” “Hey Dolph- is that blood on your pants!?” Steph said, her eyes wide. “Yeah, there’s been an incident. Dean Ambrose was attacked in the ring earlier on and when he was being brought backstage to the trainer, he collapsed and vomited blood everywhere. That’s his blood on me.” Steph put her hands to her mouth in horror and gasped. Dolph was watching for a reaction out of his boss’s boss and looking carefully he thought he could see a suppressed smirk flash across her face, but it was gone before he could be sure he saw it. “He’s gone to the hospital with Roman and the Uso’s. They asked me to ask you if they could have more time off than next week? Dean’s in a bad way and Roman doesn’t want to leave him. Roman said he’d call you anyway, and he asked me to give you a head’s up.” At the mention of Roman asking for time off, he could definitely see a look flash across her face, of what, he had no idea. “Is she involved somehow? No, that can’t be right, I’m just paranoid! Why would the boss injure her employees when she could just fire them or give them time off?!”  
“Oh my god of course Dolph!! Thank you for the heads up, I’ll give them all the time they need! I hope he’s ok, what did the doctor say?” Stephanie asked, hushed. “I don’t know, Steph, but he wasn’t looking good last I saw him, he was so pale and covered in blood. Roman was a mess, the poor guy, I’ve never seen him so upset before, thank god he wasn’t injured as well.” Dolph was reluctant to share details of Dean’s injuries with the Authority, he didn’t know why, but something was telling him to keep quiet. He was glad he did, because at the mention of Roman being unharmed, he saw a look of displeasure, mixed with anger and disappointment cross her face, and he knew his suspicions were accurate about the Billion Dollar Princess. She was somehow involved!  
Dolph knew he had to be very careful here. “If she is crazy enough to have Dean attacked so badly, who knows what she’s capable of? he thought, looking down. Avoiding her eyes, he looked down, fiddling with the phone in his hand, pretending to text and moved towards the door. Dolph could feel her assessing gaze settle on his face and he fought to keep it blank. “I gotta get out of here!” “I’m going to go call Roman and see what’s going on. I’ll keep you updated of what’s happening, Steph. I’ll tell Roman to call you when he can” he said, just as he left the room. As he could feel her gaze on his back as he left, he realised that his boss was a certified psycho. “Great!! I just realised my boss is nuts and is trying to knock off Superstars! Hold on!! Is the Authority the reason so many people have been injured lately?!!!! Holy shit!!! Do I say anything? Who do I say it to? Vince? That’s his daughter, for god’s sake!!! Fuck. I’ll deal with this later, right now I’m gonna call Roman.” he thought, brushing his hand over his face. Before he called he headed to the locker room and check his schedule. Dolph wanted to head to the hospital, but thought that he has a match that night against The Miz. Checking the show schedule that was taped on the shower room door, “I’m free for the rest of the day, cool! I can head to the hospital now!” he said to himself. “Who’s in the hospital? Anyone I know?” came from behind, causing Dolph to shriek and jump nearly a foot in the air. “Jesus Christ!! Neville!! Don’t scare me like that!!! My heart, god!!!” “Sorry Show Off, thought you knew I was there.” Neville laughs, holding his stomach. Dolph paused, all thoughts of Dean leaving his mind as he watched the smaller man laughing as his face reddened and tears began coming from his eyes. “He’s so gorgeous when he laughs!” They had been flirting back and forth for weeks now, and even though Dolph enjoyed it, he suddenly wanted more.”Ooohh, I’m gonna enjoy this!” he thought. “Oh you think that’s funny?” He said smirking. Neville was laughing so hard could barely stand “Y-yep” he managed to get out, just as Dolph dived at him, knocking him to the floor and pinning him. “D-dolph!! Get offa me!!” he panted, still giggling, wriggling to get away. Finally getting a hold on the younger man, he pinned his arms above his head. Leaning in close, he said “Make me.” Neville was flushed and panting and obviously excited, as was Dolph, from that damn wriggling. Neville narrowed his eyes, and in a lightning fast maneuver, somehow twisted his hands loose, flipped Dolph off and sat on his abdomen. “Gotta do better than that, baby!!” he laughed, eyes flashing leaning over the Show Off. “Baby?!!” Dolph thought excitedly, awed at how fast he could move. He reached up for the Englishman. Pulling him down, he clashed their lips together, groaning at how good the man tasted. “Can’t believe I’m doing this!! His lips are so soft!!” Leaning forward, Neville lay on top of the blond, their bodies fitting together perfectly. As they kissed, their hands were roaming all over the other. Neville had his hands under Dolph’s shirt, resting on his chest and playing with his nipples, making Dolph groan. “Shit!! He’s so good at that!! Wonder what else he’s good at?” he mused. Dolph had his hands under Neville’s shirt and resting on his back, twirling patterns with his fingers. He could feel the high flier tremble from the sensation. “Oooh I found a sensitive area!!” Groaning, he wrestled the other man over and leaned over him, breaking the kiss. “God, he’s so beautiful like this” Dolph thought, looking at the flushed, panting man beneath him, a visible tent in both of their pants. “I’ve been waiting to do that for months” Neville pants, looking up at Dolph, the stunning blue from his eyes standing out against his flushed face. “Me too” he murmurs, leaning closer again. Before their lips touched, a slamming door alerted them to someone entering the locker room. Because of where they were, it would be hard to see them, unless the person was heading for the showers. But, they had no desire to be found in such a compromising position, especially by a co-worker. “Fuck!! Just as we were gettin’ to the good part!” Dolph whispers, helping a chuckling Neville up. “Quick!! Into the showers! Lose the clothes and no peeking!” Neville whispers to Dolph, tugging at his clothes. “Yes sir!” Dolph joked, removing his own and hopping into the nearest shower. Neville, after hiding the clothes, hopped in the next one. It was kinda hard to concentrate when the man you have a crush on is in the next shower stall, naked. Neville, who was unaware that Dolph was sneaking glances from the corner of his eye, was twisting his hands nervously around the soap bottle and suddenly blurted out: “So, I was thinking, do you wanna maybe go out on a date sometime? If you don’t that’s ok, it’s just that way you reacted, I thought you were interested, if not, we c- “Dolph cut off the babbling “YEAH!! I-I mean, yeah, I would love to! But not for a while, is that ok?” He said softly. “Sure, whenever you want, man. Is everything ok?” he asked, concerned. “Not really, I’m just a little bit on edge right now. Dean’s in the hospital, The League attacked him.” Neville stopped washing himself and leaned on the divider, a serious look on his face. “Holy shit! When did this happen!! Is he ok?” “He didn’t look good, he was going in and out of consciousness last I saw. I was heading to the hospital, Roman was falling apart.” As Dolph was talking, he was quickly washing himself. Checking if the locker room was empty, he left the shower, dried himself and got dressed and started gathering his stuff and shoving it into his bag, he was nearly ready to go. “I’ll call you later, ok? Let you know how he’s doing.” “I’d come with ya, but I’m up against Sheamus next so I’m stuck here” Neville sighs, looking worried for his friend. He had tagged with Dean a couple of times, and enjoyed working with him. Dolph froze when he heard who his crush was up against. Turning around he said ”Neville, when you’re wrestling Sheamus, if the lights go out, just get out of there, ok? Run through the crowd, or even under the ring if you have to! Don’t bother with the match, just go, alright? Don’t trust these guys! That’s how they got Dean, don’t let them get you too!” Neville studied Dolph, seeing that he was serious. “That was how they got him? In the dark and four on one?! Cowards!!” “Yeah, I promise dude. If the lights go out, run.” The Man That Gravity Forgot said seriously, nodding. Dolph relaxed. “We still have to talk about what happened earlier, if that’s okay with you?” He said, looking directly at the Englishman, pinning him with his gaze. “Okay. Maybe that will lead to something else?” Neville purrs, squirming under the weight of his gaze. He leaned up against Dolph and running a hand across his chest, catching his nipples. “Jesus, what are you doing to me? Keep doing that, and I’ll never leave!” Dolph moaned into his neck. Neville laughed, “Save it for later big guy!” and moved back, leaving Dolph to blink at the sudden loss of contact. “You are so gonna pay for that, once I get you alone!!” he growled. “Looking forward to it, baby” Neville said with a smirk, well aware of what that word does to him. Dolph shuddered. “Shit, I gotta get out of here, before I jump you again. See ya later, Gravity man!” Dolph said, grabbing his bag and leaving, giving a quick, but passionate kiss to his crush. Hearing the smaller man chuckle, he smiled. “He’s so cute when he laughs!” Finding his phone, he saw that he had no new message or missed calls. “That’s good, I suppose. No news is good news.” He thought with relief. He left the arena, got in his car and headed for the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen with Dean? How will Roman react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in this chapter, its a little sad, but bear with me!  
> Comments are always appreciated!

Roman was frozen in horror. Dean’s heart had stopped, he wasn’t breathing. “Nonononono, he can’t be dead! He can’t be!” He felt his whole world beginning to implode around him, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, until a sharp slap woke him up. He blinked, confused. “ROMAN!! Wake up!! We’re at the hospital!! I need you to open the doors, right now, so we can get him inside!!” the medic yelled. She was on top of Dean, straddling his midsection and pumping his chest, while the other was manually pumping air into his mouth, trying to revive him. Feeling like he was in a dream, he jumped up, located the handle and pulled the doors open. Just as he stepped out, a team of doctors were streaming from the building towards the vehicle. Stepping back, Roman watched, trembling as the doctors pulled the gurney out and he ran with it towards the sliding doors. Dean’s arm was hanging off the side of the gurney, just flopping lifelessly. The sight made Roman sick, but he couldn’t take his eyes off it. The medics were still doing CPR on top of Dean, the doctors shouting out instructions and vitals as they went. Running through the waiting room, Roman was right behind them. They went through some swinging doors and as he reached them, a nurse appeared and prevented him from going any further. “I’m sorry sir, you can’t go any further, that is a restricted area, for staff and patients only” she said, looking up and up at him. “Are you serious?? That’s my brother in there and he’s dying!! No, I’m going in there!!” he near screamed, trying to get past and running his hands through his hair, nearly hysterical. “Sir, unless you calm down, you will be removed from the premises and then how will you see your brother? You can help him now by providing information. Sit here and I will be over in a minute to get it, ok?” she said, watching the large, attractive Samoan pace and pull his hair. He slumped in defeat when he noticed a security guard keeping an eye on him, knowing that if he tried getting back there, he would be thrown out and then how would he be there for Dean? He let himself be guided to the row of chairs and he sat in the uncomfortable chair, head in his hands, trying to imagine what life would be like if it didn’t have Dean Ambrose in it. “No more being woken up by someone jumping on my bed, my hair braided into the sheets, no more clothes thrown everywhere, no more breaking up bar fights over a beer. Who’s gonna steal my food when I’m not looking, who’s gonna replace my deodorant with a glue stick? No more brother!!! I lost one, I can’t lose another!!!” Roman is slowly breaking down, worry for his friend and fear of losing him consuming him. “I never even told him how I felt!! I didn’t want to overwhelm him, since he had feelings for Seth and look how that ended!! Shit!!!” he thought, pulling his hair. He didn’t know how long he sat there, with his hands in his hair, trying not to break down again and hyperventilating. He was praying to anyone or anything that was listening to please help Dean survive this. “Mr. Reigns? How are you doing? I don’t need to ask much, I have some basic information already from his records.” Snapping from his inner monologue, he saw the nurse was back and handed Roman a coffee, sitting down. “Ok, Mr. Reigns, my name is Lea, I’m going to ask you a couple of questions about your brother. Just some basic questions, like insurance and allergies.” “Y-yeah, shoot.” He said, barely keeping it together, running a hand over his face, exhausted. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean and the way he just went limp after vomiting up the blood and the flopping of hiss lifeless hand on the gurney. Roman answered the questions automatically, knowing each detail, until the nurse had all the information. “Oh, I forgot to ask! There are two emergency contacts in his records, you were one, will I call the other?” Roman was curious who else Dean would have put as a contact in an emergency. “It depends, who is it?” he asks, blinking. “Hold on I’ll check the paperwork” she says, heading for the nurses station. Just as the nurse located the paperwork and was about to come back to Roman, the sliding doors opened and the Uso twins entered. “See Uce, told you he’d be here!! Why would they let him in the back where they do all the surgeries n’ stuff?” Jey said, scoffing at his brother. “Ok, ok, you were right, man! No need to rub it in!! Jeez!” Jimmy paused and studied Roman and nudged his brother, who sobered immediately. The twins observed their cousin and shared a look. Something had happened, and Roman was breaking down. Roman looked like he was in another world. The usual sleek hair was messed up and frizzy, the silver eyes dull and lifeless and the look on his tear stained face made the Uso’s hearts break. Jimmy walked over, put his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently “You ok cuz?! What happened? You look even worse than when you left!!” Roman looked up into his cousins eyes, the tears beginning to fall again. He didn’t know what to say, so he just blurted it out, “His h-heart stopped in the a-ambulance, they were d-doing CPR while b-bringing him in, t-they said he went into c-cardiac arrest!” Roman was hyperventilating, trying to calm himself down, before he was thrown out.  
“Shit Rome, I’m so sorry!! Have the doctors been out yet?” Jimmy asks, horrified. Jey was shocked, “What did they do to him when the lights were out?!! He didn’t look bad enough to go into cardiac arrest when we found him!” Roman shakes his head, unable to speak through the tears.  
Before the twins could speak again, Lea had returned with Dean’s paperwork. “Mr. Reigns, I found the paperwork, would you like to know who the other contact is?” she asks, kindly, feeling pity for the distraught man. She was glancing at the two new men wondering who they were. He nodded, brushing away his tears. “Ok, let me see here” she said, sitting down and shuffling papers, “Ah-ha, here we are! The other emergency contact is a Mr. Seth Rollins, from Iowa.”  
Roman was shocked. Looking up, the twins looked shocked too. They knew how devastated he and Dean had been, they had been there in the awful first week or so without Seth. Dean didn’t remove Seth from his emergency contacts after he left them? Neither did he, Seth was still on his contact list. But Dean was so angry, so upset that Seth had left that he had cut out anything to do with him. All the gifts he had bought Dean were destroyed, as well as clothes, even food and anything else he had left behind. He would have destroyed all the pictures as well, if Roman hadn’t locked them in the car when he wasn’t looking. So why did he keep him as an emergency contact? “Would you like me to call him for you?” she said, the nurse had turned to the Uso’s. “I don’t know, will you give us a minute? I think he needs time to take all of this in, ya know?” Jey asked, worried about Roman. He almost looked comatose. There was nothing they could do about Dean now, but they could look after Roman, starting with feeding him. “Are you relatives of Mr. Ambrose?” she asked. “Nah, we’re Roman’s cousins, we were there when Dean was being brought in to the ambulance. We consider him and Dean an older brother, though.” Jimmy replied. “Is there any news on Dean? Is he ok?” Jey asked, looking worried. Lea relaxed when she heard that these two were cousins with the bigger man “Good, he needs family now, hopefully his brother will be ok.” She thought. “I’ll go find out for you. It might take a little while, we’re very busy tonight, but I’ll do my best!” she said, walking off.   
Jimmy went and crouched in front of Roman, with his hands on his knees. “Ro, do you want us to call Seth? I know he hurt the both of you, but don’t you think he deserves to know about this?” he asked softly, watching emotions flit across his face. “No, I’ll call him myself later, when we find out whether Dean survives or not” he whispered, voice breaking on the word survives. “Ok, man. Have you eaten?” Head shake “Ok I’ll run to a store and get you something, no nasty hospital food! Anything you want in particular?” he asks, watching Roman. Another head shake. He sighed. “Want anything Jey?” motioning for Jey to walk with him a distance away “What’s up, Uce?” he said. “Will you stay here with him, while I get food? I have a feeling he’s gonna explode any minute, so keep an eye on him, ok? I gotta call Naomi anyway” he said “I was supposed to back at the hotel room for a video chat hours ago” he sighed. “Yeah, no probs, dude. I’ll text you if we hear anything, ok?” Jey said, fist bumping his brother. “Ok, see ya, oh wait keys!!” he said, giving them to his brother. As he left the hospital, he pulled his phone out and rang his wife, Naomi.  
“Hey, Babe” he said when she answered. “Are you ok, Jimmy? You sound upset, what happened?” He chuckled at that, she was always able to read him, even through the phone. “Dean’s in the hospital, the League attacked him. It’s not looking good, he went into cardiac arrest when they brought him in.” Naomi gasped in horror, “Oh my god, the poor guy!! How’s Roman doing? He must be a wreck!” They both knew that there was something between those two, you could see it if you spent more than ten minutes in their company and looked carefully for the hidden glances and blushes. “Honestly? I’ve never seen him like this! He’ been crying, Na!! When’s the last time you saw Roman cry? I really hope Dean pulls through, or Roman could lose it.” he said resting in the driver’s seat, as he talked to his wife. “He will Jimmy, I’ve never seen someone as stubborn as Dean, trust me he’s not going anywhere, ok? I know you and Jey are close to him as well, I’m sorry honey. I’ll be there soon, I’m on my way over now, it’ll take a couple of hours, though.” He smiled that she would drop everything to be here, next to him when he needed her. “Honey, it’s ok, I’ll be back in Florida either today or tomorrow, that’s the next stop. I’ll pick you up from the house and we’ll go to my hotel room. There’s no need to fly out, ok?“ he said. She sighed down the phone, “Ok, but if anything happens, call me and I will be there. Give Roman my best, will you?” she said, sounding worried “I will. See you soon, baby, I love you” he said, looking forward to seeing her. “Love you too, Jimmy”. Hanging up the phone, he started up the car and drove for the nearest grocery store, feeling a bit better now that he had talked to his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a couple of things. In this story, an enforcer is a person who is bound by contract to obey their bosses, whatever they want. I don't know whats happening in this story anymore! Seth explains it better! ;) And I'm introducing an OC in this chapter, Jake. Hope you guys like him! Thank you to all the people who have subscribed, reviewed, viewed, etc. You guys are my shining lights! :)  
> P.S I own nothing, except for my OC, Jake.

Seth didn’t even remember the ride back to his house. All he remembered was Dean’s face and the words he kept uttering as the car door slammed behind him. Numb, he was numb. All he could hear was Dean’s voice calling him a traitor, over and over. Sure, when he was The Man in the Authority, he was called and had called Dean so much worse, why was this affecting him so much? “I think it’s because I finally snapped out of the haze that I was in as part of the Authority. I was concerned with me, and no one else. I didn’t realise what I had done that night. I chose to destroy the Shield and I did it without even a backward glance. I destroyed the man I thought I loved at one point, and the best friend I ever had, all to be a temporary Champion and now an enforcer. I am a traitor.” He didn’t even notice the car stopping, and the driver glancing at him in concern. “Seth? Seth- we’re here.” interrupted his thoughts. The driver was watching him from the front seat, a concerned look on his face. Seth had been sitting there for more than five minutes. ”Jesus, what happened to him? He used to be so full of life, even as an asshole. This morning he was his normal cocky self, I wonder what happened?”  
“T-thanks, Jake” he said, sliding off his belt. Grabbing his crutches, he limped from the car. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but are you ok? You look like shit!” he said, leaning on the roof of the car, watching the two toned man limp away. Seth paused, looking back at the concerned driver. Seth had considered him a friend, but he works for the Authority, could he be trusted? “I literally have no one else, I have to trust him, dammit!!” he thought, frustrated. Because he betrayed his brothers, he no longer rode with them to shows and signings, ate with them or even interacted with them, apart from ring work. “God, I wish I had never joined those scumbags!! I wonder if they still ride together or if they got another person to fill up the backseat?” That thought of someone else taking his place in the car made him uncomfortable. “Of course they did! I’ve been gone nearly a year and a half!! What did I expect them to do?” The Authority told Seth to hire a personal driver to take him where he needed to go, because according to Steph, he was “The Man” and deserved his own transport. “God forbid I’d ride with the Authority! Wouldn’t want to be seen with a temporary Champion!” Jake was hired as his personal driver, but still worked for the WWE when Seth didn’t need him. At first, that had sounded good, he was The Man and deserved the best! But, began to get lonely on the long journeys. He missed the casual insults and pranks from the Shield days. Like how Ambrose would call him names like cupcake, princess or sweetie to make him blush and pull the blond streak in his hair playfully, til Roman had to step in and intervene. Or the time Roman had filled Dean’s shoes as he slept with custard of all things! The memory suddenly flashed to the front of his mind “What the hell?” Dean looked down at his feet, yellow goo overflowing from them. “Did you do this Seth?!” he asked, pissed. ”Nope, but I wish I had” he said through tears of laughter, rolling on the bed. “Rooome!! Why are my toes all squishy?!” he yelled, disgusted. “I don’t know, Dean, want me to check why?” he said, trying to hold back his laughter, leaning in to check. “Yeah that’s your problem right here, you have custard in your shoes!” Dean gave him a don’t-bullshit-me-look “Ya think? Who put it there Rome?” Roman shrugged, a smirk breaking through. ”Seth didn’t, I wouldn’t put custard in my own shoes, so who’s left?” he said, glaring at Roman. He paused, caught. “Uh-oh, busted!” Roman yelps, taking off, Dean in hot pursuit around the hotel room, still in the custard shoes. Seth watched his brothers tear around the room, one leaving blobs of custard everywhere. He almost died laughing watching Dean try to force the custard shoes on Romans bigger feet.” He broke out of the memory, with a small smile. But, nowadays, he was alone, for most of the day. Apart from physical therapy and Jake’s house, he didn’t go anywhere or do anything. Out of pure boredom, he began to talk to his driver while he drove. He was a good guy and had listened patiently while Seth had vented about what Dean and Roman had done to him that night for months, when he was still “The Man”. Seth considered him a friend, the only one he had left. They usually spent time at the other’s houses, keeping each other company. Jake didn’t have a family, he was an orphan from birth and constantly worked. Because of that, he had no social life, so he and Seth hung out whenever he was free. They had become good friends. He was really the one good friend he didn’t have to watch his back against. He’d forgotten how that felt, to be able to relax completely around someone and not worry about a knife being buried in your back the minute you turned it. He hadn’t had that since The Shield days. Remembering how much fun he had with Dean and Roman, and realising that he won’t have that again, because of him, made Seth burst out in tears, balancing in his crutches in the driveway. Seeing how distraught the younger man was, Jake closed the car door, locked it and approached Seth. Wrapping his arms around him, he held him until the sobbing eased. Taking his house keys, he helped Seth up the driveway, opened the door and got him inside and onto the couch. Going upstairs, he released Seth’s dog, Kevin, a little Yorkshire terrier, who ran downstairs to his master. Giving Seth time to cool down, he went into the kitchen and made him his favourite smoothie “Wish there was something stronger, who doesn’t have alcohol in their house!?” he thought, amused.  
A couple of minutes later, he entered the living area and found Seth curled up on the couch, stroking Kevin on his lap. Still looking upset, he glanced up at him. “Thanks man, I don’t know what happened outside, I’ve never cried like that before” he said taking the smoothie he was offered. He didn’t want to get Jake involved in his problems, especially with his bosses.  
Sitting on the coffee table directly across from him, he said “Seth I’ve known you nearly a year now, and I think I know when you are lying and when you are really upset. Outside, you were really upset. Cut the crap, what’s going on?” Seth smiled, remembering why he was so fond of him so much, he pulled no punches and didn’t take any crap. “He won’t let up ‘til I tell him” he said to himself, resignedly. He sighed. “I had a meeting with the Authority earlier. When I’m healed, I was owed a title match for the WWE title, and I was supposed to win it back. Today they told me I’m not getting it back, that I was a temporary champion and that I’m not getting a title shot again. But I don’t care about the title anymore. If I want to keep my job, I have to be an enforcer for the Authority.” “Hold on a second, what’s an enforcer?” Jake interrupted, confused. Seth looked down in shame. “It means I will have to do anything the Authority says I have to do, whether it’s taking down Superstars or doing their laundry, whatever they want, I gotta do it.” Jake knew that Seth was a prideful person, and a job like that would destroy him. “Steph said I could quit, but the two of them have influence, they could put the word out and no company would hire me again! I’ve based my entire life on this business! What would I do if I wasn’t in the WWE anymore?! If I stay I’ll be their bitch, if I leave, I have nothing!” he cried, distress in his face. He looked ready to burst into tears. “They tricked me, Jake. I was part of the greatest faction in WWE history, the Shield and I destroyed it!” Seth’s speech was getting faster and faster as he spoke about his former faction. Jake waited patiently, knowing his friend had to get this out. “All they had to do was dangle a championship In front of me and I jumped for it! I laid out my brothers in the ring and walked away from them when they were helpless and watched Triple H set the Viper loose on them! The Viper, Jake!!! What kind of brother does that?!” Jumping up, Seth began to pace up and down the room, limping on his crutches, tugging on his hair, two pairs of eyes watching him worriedly. “How could I have been so stupid to believe them? All they wanted was to destroy the Shield, we were too strong for them, they needed us gone. We had them running scared, and Evolution too!! I gave them that opportunity! ME! I CAUSED ALL OF THIS!!” Seth’s voice had risen to a scream as he truly realised that he, not the Authority had broken the Shield. It was all him. Sure, The Authority had offered the opportunity, but he was the one who had taken it. He was the one who had to initiate it. Him, or one of his brothers, but they would have never do what Seth had done. No one else was close enough to get the job done. He didn’t have to, he had wanted to. He had destroyed the Shield, and in the process, his brothers, one of which he loved. He hadn’t cared that he would be stepping on his brothers to reach the top, as long as he did. Once he reached the top, he was alone. There was no more fond teasing or playful pranks, just endless bitching and moaning, petty little arguments and passive aggressiveness. There was no one to congratulate him who he knew would have his back at all costs. Just a group of backstabbers. He had fitted in well there. He thought he was happy, that he had everything he needed. He had given up everything important he had for a meaningless title run of a few short months. At Seth’s scream, Jake had picked up the little dog, in case Seth decided to start flinging things around. Petting the dog, he sat and watched Seth pace slowly, his face pale, pinched and trembling. Feeling like he was going to be sick, he headed for the bathroom. Leaning over the bowl, and vomiting, he began crying again once he stopped getting sick. “How could I have done this, Jake? I put Dean’s head through cinder blocks, nearly paralysing him and ending his career, and stole the championship from Roman at Wrestlemania and I didn’t care!!” he said brokenly, getting to his feet with difficulty. Jake could see Seth wavering from exhaustion, the crutches holding him up. Getting up, he guided Seth to the couch, making him sit. ”Shit, I knew he was part of a group and that they were close, but this is killing him! Maybe they have forgiven him? He doesn’t speak about the Shield days much, he must have been close to those guys. I’m there most of the time, I’ll ask around and see what’s if they feel different. I’m gonna have to learn about this wrestling business. I should, I work in it, as a driver, but still!” “Calm down, man. If you were really as close as you say, maybe they have forgiven you?” He asked gently. He waited while Seth got himself back together. Eventually, he could speak without crying out. “They won’t forgive me, I wouldn’t if I was them. The look on Deans face when I hit Roman with that chair, I’ll never forgive myself for what I did! I’ll never forget what I done, either.” He whispers, looking haunted. Jake looked at him, thinking “You said they were your brothers, right? Sometimes brothers do stupid things, especially little brothers! Just give them a chance, ok? You never know!” Seeing that he was getting upset again, Jake tried to distract him. “Ok, look, this problem isn’t going to solve itself overnight, so how about we just leave it for tonight? It’s my last night off for a while. We can order out and play the new ps4 game I picked up earlier? How ‘bout it?” “Yeah, sure” Seth mumbles, sinking into the couch. “Wait, I thought you were off during the week? Did the WWE fire you?” he asks, worried. “Nah man, I’m picking up some extra shifts in the canteen, reception, basically wherever they need me when you and the WWE don’t need me as a driver. They pay me well for a driver, but I need more money to cover my debts from college.” “Do you want some help with them? I don’t mind, I’ve money to burn.” Jake looked at Seth, who was sipping his smoothie slowly. “He’s serious! I’ve never heard him offer anything like that, since I’ve known him! This must be the Seth from the Shield Days, before the Authority got its hooks into him. Huh, he seems nice.” Looking at Seth now, he noticed he was different. He was less confident, more unsure. The cocky, arrogant look on his face was gone, but he was glad to see that the dead look he had in his eyes for the last couple of months was gone as well. “It’s ok, Seth. Thank you, though. I’ll manage on my own.” he replied, touched that he had offered. “Anytime, man.” Seth said softly. “Ok, I’ll set up the PS4, if you wanna order the food?” he said, rummaging behind the TV. “Yeah sure“ Seth said heading for the kitchen. “Jesus, Seth, what is up with these cables?” Jake yelled, trying to untangle a load of cables behind the TV. “Oh yeah, haven’t been able to fix those, ya know knee and all! What do you want? Chinese, Indian, Japanese or just a burger? I’m feeling Chinese tonight!” Seth called from the kitchen, sounding a little brighter. “Whatever you want, dude. I’m still doing battle with these bitches!” he growled. Seth’s bark of laughter surprised him, but he was glad. He hadn’t heard that laugh in a while. Seth still felt like an absolute scumbag, but having someone who didn’t hate him in his house rose his spirits a little bit. He felt normal again. It was nice not to have to watch his back at every turn. Seth rang in the order, while Jake battled with the cables, until finally the game was up and running. Coming back into the room, Seth saw it was the newest Madden game. “Oooh dude, you really don’t want to play me on this game, I’m undefeated” he said with a smirk. “Really Rollins? We’ll see who’s better! Prepare to be obliterated!” he yells, mock squaring up to Seth. Seth, chuckling, hit him away with his crutch. Clutching his chest and pretending to be wounded, he fell over the couch and exclaimed “I have been bested!! Kevin, avenge your best buddy and attack!!” Kevin jumped off the couch and jumped on the ‘fallen’ man. “No, not me you idiot!! I’m dead, Kevin! You don’t lick dead people!! You’re supposed to attack the man who killed me!!” he said, exasperated, trying to get away from the wriggling dog and still play dead. Seth was laughing, with tears in his eyes on the couch, watching the man roll on the floor with his dog. Laughing like that was good, he had forgotten how good it felt. He felt better, not a lot, but better. He’s not completely alone. He has Jake and Kevin. And for now, that would do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and everything!! I love opening my email and seeing comments!!  
> If you guys have anything you would like in the story, let me know and i'll do what i can!  
> Peace out dudes!!!

Chapter 8  
*Back at the Hotel, Penthouse Suite*  
Hunter entered the room, looking for his wife. “Steph? You in here?” “In the bathroom, I’ll be out in a minute” she calls, washing her hands. “One down, one to go.” she thought, a smile of satisfaction on her face. The smile slipped, Reigns still had to be dealt with, he would be tougher. He had a powerful family on his side. It would take some careful maneuvering. ”How did the League not get him too? I know the Uso’s were there, but they’re nothing if not predictable. And it was four on three, until Ambrose stuck his nose in. At least we don’t have to worry about him for a while. Roman will be dealt with in time.” A sick smile was on her face now, replaying the moment in the ring with the steel chair. The League was sloppy, but they got the job done quickly and with maximum damage, before Dean’s ‘rescue squad’ had appeared. It was too easy to manipulate the League, they were physically strong, but not mentally strong, god bless them. Exiting the bathroom, she spoke to Hunter who was on the bed. “That was too close a call with Ziggler. If he had come in, instead of waiting and knocking, when we were talking to the League, it would have been a big problem. We need to have those meetings away from the office in future.” she said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her thigh. “Yeah I know, thank god for the camera outside the door, eh? Ok, from now on, we will meet the League here, we can always say that we are helping them career wise, like mic speaking, facial expressions and all that shit. I also told Sheamus and the League to lay low for a couple of weeks, until Reigns is back with us. They’ll still be around backstage and doing interviews, but we’ll cut back on their ring work and increase their pay. Hopefully, we can work something out about what to do with Reigns by then” Hunter said. He paused, looking curious. “What did he want anyway? We didn’t have an appointment with Dolph today.” Steph came over and sat on his lap, “He came to tell me Ambrose is in the hospital and he asked for more time off for him and Reigns. Apparently, Dean collapsed backstage and vomited blood everywhere, Dolph found him and Reigns. I nearly burst out laughing at one point, Hunter, he looked so worried!” she chuckled, a look of smug glee on her face, her arm around the Game’s neck, leaning against him. “Really? Damn, I missed it! Well maybe next time.” He laughed into her neck. “Yeah, next time will be just as good, if not better. The Uso’s and Dolph went to the hospital with them. If I was to bet, I’d say those three will be a major thorn in our sides, if they suspect anything. We’ll have to watch them.” she said, kissing the top of his head. Hunter began running a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, making her groan. “Well let’s not give them anything to get suspicious about shall we?” he said, voice deepening. She hummed her agreement, running her hands up and down his chest.

*Dolph*  
As he was pulling into the hospital car park, he was checking his phone for messages. He was a little worried. Surely he would have heard something by now? Heading for the doors, heard a familiar voice calling his name, coming from behind him. “Dolph! Hey Dolph!” He turned to see one of the Uso twins jogging up the sidewalk, towards him with a ginormous bag of food. “Shit!! Is this Jimmy or Jey?! Jey has the longer face, or is that Jimmy? Agghhh, how are you supposed to tell them apart?! They should have different beards or something!! Or a necklace!! Ohh present idea!!” Taking a chance, he said “Hey Jimmy, what up?” Inwardly cringing, he had his apology ready, in case he was wrong. “Just waiting on news for Dean, man. Romans nearly falling apart in there, hopefully Jey can calm him if he kicks off.” “Phew, got the right brother!! Wait, what?” he thought, worriedly. “What’s wrong with Roman, Jimmy? Did something happen to Dean before I got here?” he asked, looking at the smaller Samoan man. “Shit Uce, no one told you? Dean’s heart stopped in the ambulance on the way here, luckily he was close enough to the hospital that the doctors are trying to save him. I was just going for food for Roman. Whoa, are you ok?” Dolph’s face had paled, he looked sick. He sat on the nearest surface. “Yeah, I’m good, just how could they have done this? This wasn’t part of some scripted feud, they tried to actually hurt him! He could still die!” Internally he was freaking out for a different reason, “Stephanie and Hunter are insane! Dean could be dead because of them! I need proof of this before I tell anyone, I mean it sounds like a horror story, not real life! I wouldn’t believe it if I heard it myself. The whole roster is in danger! If theu could do this to one of their most popular wrestlers, who knows what they’re capable of?” he thought frantically.  
“I don’t know, man, but we’re gonna find out, I promise you that, and he’s not gonna die! Don’t say that shit in front of Roman, all right? He’s close enough to the edge already, that’ll push him over!” he growled, glaring at the blond man. Dolph held up his shaking hands in agreement and Jimmy relaxed. “C’mon, I wanna get this food into Rome as soon as I can, he looked wrecked!”  
Catching up with Jimmy, he entered the hospital. Noticing Roman immediately (he was the only person in the waiting room, pacing up and down), Dolph was shocked at the change in him. The usually perfect hair was mussed as if he was constantly running his hair through it, he was hunched over a little bit, he was after withdrawing into himself. His face was gaunt looking, eyes tear stained and swollen. It was the look in his eyes though that broke his heart. He looked so … lost. The normally strong, calm, cool collected Roman Reigns was frantic with worry and was close to shutting down completely, or more likely, losing it all together. Approaching Jey and Roman, Dolph was nervous. He didn’t know if Roman was gonna kick off or not. The man was huge, and it would take a lot to keep him down. At least the twins were here, Roman would probably listen to them, maybe?  
Seeing Roman up close was even worse. He wouldn’t sit, too much energy. The eyes in his head wouldn’t stay still, they were darting everywhere, as if looking for an escape route. He looked haunted, he just kept pacing, just waiting for news. Watching him for a while, Dolph noticed some behaviours that were odd. Like, every time a doctor came out, he flinched. He was muttering to himself, but it was too low to hear. Dolph’s heart was breaking for the guy. But, in the back of his mind, he was thinking, “Romans acting like the love of his life, not his brother, is gonna die back there…… wait, holy shit!!!”

*Roman*  
He was trembling. He was close to collapse, he could feel it. Sitting down wasn’t an option, he had too much energy inside. Sitting down would turn that energy into tears and screams. Sometime he was out of it, Dolph had appeared and was just watching him with a contemplative look on his face. He didn’t care, all he cared about was Dean now. “Have they revived him and stopped the bleeding? Are they just behind the door, trying to decide what to say to him? “I’m sorry, Mr. Reigns, we couldn’t save him. Dean Ambrose is de-“No! no, he won’t leave me, he said he wouldn’t!!“ he thought, pacing faster. “Roman.” Hearing Jimmy’s voice behind him, he turned. Jimmy had set out what looked like half a stores worth of food on the table, complete with paper plates, and was beckoning him to join him, Jey and Dolph. He shook his head. “I’m not hungry” he whispered, continuing to pace. Jey sighed, got up and walked towards his cousin. “Leati Joseph Anoa’i!!” rang out from behind him. He frowned, turning. Jey was right behind him. “You need food and water, I can see you shaking! Now get your giant ass over to the table, sit down and eat and drink something!!” He was about to refuse when Jey said gently, “Ro, you need to eat. If you collapse, you won’t be there for him. Come and have something to eat and I’ll ask the nurse what is going on, ok? But only if you eat a plate of food and drink a full bottle of water, alright?” Roman looked down at the smaller man in surprise and everyone held their breath, not hearing the last bit of the conversation. He could see Dolph bracing himself. To everyone’s surprise, his shoulders slumped and he followed Jey to the table head down.  
Forcing himself to eat a whole plate of food and drink a full bottle of water, he couldn’t taste it, it just tasted like ash in his mouth. He ignored all the conversation and focused on the swinging doors where they had taken Dean, what felt like years ago. People were coming and going from those doors, sometimes covered in blood, sometimes not. Just as they were finishing their meal, he saw the doors open and a nurse exit the swinging doors, look around and begin to make her way towards the group.  
Roman recognised her, she was the nurse from earlier. Watching her come closer, dread filled his heart. Her face was blank, it held no emotion. She stopped, and spoke gently “Ok, the doctor who worked on Dean has asked me to show you to a family room, where he will come speak to you in a minute.” Roman was terrified, they were going to tell him he was dead weren’t they? They wouldn’t ask them to go to a family room if he was still alive, right? They would just come out and say it. “Nononononono, I can’t go in there, I can’t!!” He stood up and began to pace again, faster than before. Dolph watched for a minute, then turned to the nurse, who was watching Roman in concern. “Can we have a minute? We just need to calm him down a bit.” He said, smiling sadly. “No problem, I’ll be back soon.” She said, feeling pity for the large Samoan, walking away.  
“Ro, what’s goin’ on? C’mon talk to us! We’re your family!” Jimmy said, pleading with him. He couldn’t, they wouldn’t understand. “They’ll think I’m crazy for feeling this way, but I can’t help it!! I think I’ve fallen for him! Fuck!! He’s gonna die and I’m just realising that I’m in love him??!” he thought, heart rate increasing and nearly hyperventilating.  
Dolph observed the situation for a second, and then motioned to the twins to talk to him for a second. Leaving Roman to his pacing and hair pulling, they followed a small distance away. “Look, I think I know what’s really goin’ on with Roman. Let me talk to him, by myself for a second, ok?” he said looking between the two. “If you think you can, man, go for it!” Jey said, hopeful. “I might piss him off, so just watch him, ok?” he said nervous. “We got your back, man” Jimmy said, patting him. Approaching Roman, he waited a second and asked him a question that could get him attacked. “So how long have you been in love with Dean?” he said calmly. Roman froze, and turned to look at Dolph with anger blazing from his eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he snarled, stepping closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the twins edge closer as well, but stay out of hearing range. The Samoan looked ready to pounce on him if he said the wrong thing. “You, being in love with Dean. How long?” he said, maintaining eye contact and a steady, calm voice. Roman looked at Dolph, really looked at him, and saw no judgement there, just a calmness and acceptance. The anger fled, as fast as it came and he slumped, “I began to like him like that since before I won the title. I only realised that I loved him a couple of minutes ago” he whispered, fiddling with his hands. “But, it’s wrong, Dolph!! I shouldn’t love him, but I do! Oh god, if my family finds out, they’ll disown me!” He was getting upset again, so Dolph guided him down into a seat, he sat next to him. “Are you sure of that? I know that your cousins over there would support you, no matter what. As for your family, if you decide to tell them, yeah, they might react badly. But, they might already know, man. My parents sure did!” he said patting Romans arm soothingly. “You know, you’re not the only guy with a man-crush on the roster. I know of a certain blond, extremely handsome show off with a special someone as well” he said, smiling at the exhausted man. “Really? Who?” he asked, curious. “I’m not telling, until I talk to him first. But Roman, Dean needs you now, I know it seems like you can’t go in there, but you have me, Jimmy and Jey here with you and we ain’t leaving.” He said, leaning in to the stricken man. “But, what if they tell me he’s dead, Dolph?” he says voice breaking with fresh sobs. “If that happens, we will deal with it, ok? Either way, you need to know. I don’t know Dean well, is he stubborn?” he asks, smiling as Roman chuckles sadly. “You really don’t know him well, do you? Yeah, he is the most infuriating, stubborn ass I’ve ever met, but also he has a heart of gold and the kindest person I’ve met so far.” He replied, fresh tears leaking from his eyes. “Don’t you think that he would use all of that stubbornness to get back to you? I’ve seen how he looks at you. If he’s not in love with you, he’s close to it. Roman, if you don’t go in there, and they tell them he died, you will regret that moment for the rest of your life. You will feel like you betrayed him. Right now, your brother needs you, can you forget all the other crap and be in there for him?”  
Roman thought for a second and nodded quickly, before he could change his mind. Wiping away the fresh tears, he stood, took a deep breath and strode to the swinging doors, looking back at his cousins and Dolph. “You coming?” The twins were surprised, wondering what Dolph had said. “Right behind you Uce” they said, beckoning the nurse over. “Ok gentlemen, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the family room. Dr. Moore will meet you there in a minute.” As the twins and Roman passed through the doors, Dolph relaxed back on the seat. “I’ll wait here. This seems like a family moment. I’d be intruding” he thought, closing his eyes and resting. He didn’t see Jey coming back through the doors and walking towards him. A hand suddenly closed around his wrist, making him jump. “You coming, Dolph?” Jey asks, studying him. “Nah, dude seems like it’s more for family. I’ll wait out here.” He said shrugging. Jey’s face was serious when he spoke “Dolph, me, Roman and Jimmy agree that you are family now, like Dean is. After bringing Roman back from the brink and helped when Dean was injured and Roman almost comatose, you’ve earned it. Careful though, we’ve a shit ton of relatives, so if you ever come to our place for a party, be prepared! C’mon Uce, before Roman changes his mind!” he said dragging Dolph through the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dean survive?! What happens with Roman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This might be the last update til' the weekend, i'm back at college tomorrow *sigh*.  
> As soon as i write them, i'll put them up.  
> Enjoy this one!

They sat, waiting in that room for ten minutes, though to Roman it felt like decades. He kept remembering random things that Dean had done, either to make him laugh or to piss him off. Like the time he had caught him sneaking a puppy he had found on the street into their room “But Rooommee, look how adorable he is!!”, replacing the salt shaker with sugar and the sugar shaker with salt, laughing his ass off at Roman and Seth’s face when they had their morning coffee and oatmeal. Or the time he was hanging at Roman’s in Florida when the Uso’s called over, and, long story short, there was a long, drawn out water gun fight, which Dean ended with the use of water balloons, which was cheating in Roman’s opinion. “Dean, you can’t use balloons in a water gun fight! That’s cheating!” “Nu-huh!! Balloons have water in them!” “That’s not the point, Dean!! Using balloons was chea-!!” Dean cackled and sprinted off, leaving a wet Roman Reigns with pink bits of rubber in his hair. “Dean!! I’m gonna kill you!!”   
That was still a disagreement point between the two of them, and was guaranteed to start a good natured argument whenever it was brought up. Just the thought of leaving this place without Dean made his heart ache. “Dean wouldn’t leave me, he said he wouldn’t! I gotta believe he’s still here! What is taking so long?! I’m gonna find the d-“   
He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps outside the door, and the door began opening. The dread rose in his heart as the door opened. This was it, he was gonna find out if Dean had lived or died. He felt sick with nerves, his heart was slamming in his chest and breathing quickening as the exhausted doctor entered. He could see the nervousness on the other’s faces as well. There was no expression on the doc’s face, was that good or bad? “Good evening, I’m Doctor Moore. You ‘re the family of Dean Ambrose?” he asked, grasping a cup of coffee and a clipboard. There was nods all around, no one able to speak yet. Looking around to centre and calm himself, Roman saw looks of worry from the twins and Dolph directed at him. Dolph, who was closest, placed a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. Realising he had black spots floating in his vision from not breathing, he took in a long shaky breath and asked the dreaded question “Is he alright?” Dolph’s hand tightened fractionally on his arm. The twins tensed, dreading the answer. There was a tense silence as they all looked at the doctor. The doc crossed the room and sat on the only available chair, facing the group. “He survived, but we barely managed to stabilise him. After the initial flatline, he coded twice more. Each time, we somehow got him back. It’s amazing, I’ve seen people with similar injuries, they don’t last long and usually don’t respond with CPR or resuscitation.” he said, rubbing a hand across his face.  
Roman didn’t hear him after the phrase ‘he survived’. He didn’t move for a minute, stock still in the uncomfortable chair as the news sank in. “He didn’t leave me! My brother’s still alive!” he thought, in shock. A massive wave of relief and elation broke through him, Dean wasn’t dead! A huge smile broke out on his face and he punched the air, laughing and crying at the same time. Looking around, the twins were whooping and hollering and Dolph was sitting on the chair, smiling in relief and just watching the happy scene of the twins and Roman celebrating. Grabbing Dolph, he joined his cousins and celebrated. His brother had survived! The relief was overwhelming for all of them. The doctor, bemused, watch the sight of four full grown muscular men celebrate like kids. After a couple of minutes, Roman plopped into a chair and just absorbed the fact that he wasn’t dead! Turning to the doctor, he said breathlessly “I wanna see him!” he demanded, wiping the happy tears from his face. “I’ll take you to see him in a minute, but first we need to talk, ok? The doc said, still watching the others celebrate. Roman looked and smiled. Dolph was somehow on Jimmy’s back and ruffling Jey’s hair, who was trying to escape from the fingers.  
Once the others were seated again, the doc began to speak “Now, when you see him, don’t be alarmed. We put him in a private room, his insurance covers it. He’s still in critical condition, and still unconscious and probably will be for the next couple of days, as his body recovers. He’s dosed up with painkillers, so he’s not feeling anything. We had to put a neck collar on him, and he’s on a ventilator for a while, to help him breathe and an IV for pain management. We also had to bandage all the cuts and scrapes he got, his nose was broken badly, so he doesn’t look good. Just don’t interfere with the equipment all right?” They all nodded, eager to get going. The doctor stood up and headed for the door. Until, a quiet voice interrupted, saying “What are his injuries, doctor?” The doctor turned to Jey, looking at him gravely. “I’ll tell you if you want to know, it’s not pretty, though” he said, grimacing. “We want to know” Roman said in a strong voice, the others nodding in agreement. Sitting back down, he began to read from a list on the clipboard “Ok, to be sure of his injuries, he was given a CT scan, MRI and numerous X-rays and from those, he has a fractured wrist, badly broken nose, split lip, a pretty serious cut above his eye that will leave a scar, an almost completely fractured trachea, collapsed lung, the other one was beginning to collapse as well, very severe concussion, broken and splintered ribs on both sides, serious bruising pretty much everywhere, dislocated shoulder, cuts and scrapes everywhere, a minor lacerated kidney and internal bleeding in both his lungs and stomach, which explains the vomiting and coughing up of blood.” There was a shocked silence in the room as the doctor finished listing off what had been done to their friend. “Holy fuck!! And he survived??” Dolph exclaimed, a new found respect for the Lunatic.   
“Amazingly, yes!” the doctor said, standing up and moving for the door. “Now, do you want to see him? I want to check in on him, just in case.” The group jumped up and followed the doctor.  
Reaching the room that held Dean, the doctor paused and turned to the group behind him. “Remember what I told you, don’t be alarmed. All the stuff he’s hooked up to, it’s all temporary, alright? Since he’s in a private room, you can all go in, just keep quiet and don’t excite him when he wakes up, ok? I’ll come back later and talk about his treatment” They nodded. Feeling nervous, Roman opened the door and the group entered the room. He sucked in a shocked breath at the sight, hearing the others do the same. The Doctor had warned them, but nothing could prepare them for the sight of one of their own in that hospital bed.  
Dean was so pale and deathly still, that was the first thing that Roman noticed. For a man that was constantly moving, whether dancing in one place or twitching and tapping his collarbone, to see him be so still was shocking. “Oh Dean!!” he thought sadly. His heart broke again when he saw the amount of bandages, tubes and wires that were attached to him. There was a ventilator next to the bed, with a hose snaking up the side of the bed and attached to Dean’s face, helping him breathe with a rhythmic whoosh. The face that Roman never got tired at looking at, was bruised, swollen a eye that masked the beautiful blue, even if he could open them. The cut above his eye was bandaged and covered his entire eye on that side, and the split lip was swollen and sore looking. Looking at his shoulder, he saw bandages circling the joint and his arm was in a sling, resting on his chest. The fractured wrist was wrapped in a brace and looked sore and swollen. He was wearing a hospital gown, with the blanket pulled up to his chest, arms resting on top of it. Underneath, he was guessing were more bandages, bruising and swelling. The rhythmic whoosh and beep of the heart monitor and ventilator and the rise and fall of Dean’s chest assured him he was still alive and fighting hard. He was still there. Leaning back against the chair, he noticed a tube running under the blankets and into the side of Dean’s chest. “Probably for the collapsed lung” he thought, grimacing at the sight. Roman sat in the bedside chair, tears in his eyes. Partly at relief that he’s still here, partly in anger at the people that had done this to him. Now that he was alive and right in front of him and seeing the extent of his injuries, Roman was filled with anger, aimed directly towards the League. “Those fuckers are going to pay for what they have done to him, and they aren’t going to see it coming. I still don’t know why they attacked him, but I’m going to find out. I need to get one of them alone! Barrett is injured, he’ll be the easiest.” he thought furiously, clenching his fist. “I’m not leaving until he wakes up, though. I won’t. They can wait.” he thought, determined. He just sat there, taking in his poor, battered face, wiping a stray hair back into place. "He's alive! Dean didn't die!" he thought, leaning and resting his forehead on Deans good hand and releasing a huge breath and letting it sink in, along with a sob or two. "He didn't die!" The relief was overwhelming, he was giddy with it. Taking careful hold of Dean’s hand, he looked around the private room and he was surprised. It was luxurious! The room was painted a pleasing forest green, with a huge window facing outwards, with a nice view. What caught his attention, though was a proper living room, complete with carpet, a comfortable looking couch, a huge TV, a stereo and a blue ray player complete with a stack of DVDs! “Wow! Wonder how much this costs a night? Probably don’t want to know!” he mused, awed.  
“Wow, he really made it” Jimmy said, looking down at Dean, Jey and Dolph at his side. “I was so scared he wouldn’t, Uce” Jimmy said, letting a couple of tears fall, now that he was safe. “So was I, I nearly lost my mind for a while. Thank you for helping me through it, guys and for helping me get him out of there, I couldn’t have done it by myself.” He said, looking up at the three men, gratefully. “You’re welcome Uce, any time you need us, you know we’ll help any way we can.” Jey said, his brother nodding at his side. Dolph came up from behind the twins and hooked their arms. “Yep Ro, there’s no getting rid of us now! We’re gonna be buddies for ever and ever and ever and eve- uffff!!” he groaned as Jimmy elbowed him in the stomach. “Doc said no stress, Dolph!” Jey said, laughing quietly, glancing at Dean. “He’s unconscious, dude! Oh great, now I have to pee! You happy now?!” Dolph said grinning, glad he had cheered everyone up, even Roman was smiling. But, he felt guilty, holding back the real culprits that had hospitalised Dean from everyone. “I have no proof! Roman is a bit of a hothead, and if I tell him the Authority had Dean attacked, he’ll confront them and get fired or end up in here as well! No, I won’t say anything, until I can prove it!” he thought, clutching his stomach.  
“Bathroom’s right there” Jimmy said, with a snort, pointing to a door in the living room. “Wow, there’s a private bathroom here, too?” Roman said, surprised. “Apparently, and a small guest room too!” Dolph said from the bathroom. “No way! I can stay here with Dean now!” he said, delighted at the recent development. “Oh that reminds me, Roman, I grabbed yours and Dean’s bags from your locker room before I left for the hospital, they’re in my trunk.” Dolph called softly from the bathroom. “Really?! Thanks man, I completely forgot about them!” Roman said, glad that he had remembered. “No problem, I picked up everything I could see, so hopefully nothing’s missing.” Dolph said, drying his hands in the doorway of the bathroom. “I’ll bring them up in a minute.” He said, yawning. “Thanks, man”. As Dolph left to bring up their bags, there was a comfortable silence in the room. “So what did Dolph say to you that made you come into the family room with us? You seemed dead set against it, at first.” Jey asked, looking over the top of the couch, a curious look on his face. Roman looked down, a frown on his face. “If you don’t want to tell us, man that’s fine. We’re just curious.” Jimmy said, concerned. “No, I think I’d better tell you guys. Just let me finish, don’t interrupt, ok?” Roman said, looking at both of them and they both nodded, intrigued. “Ok, Dean and I have been best friends for years, ever since FCW. But in the last couple of years, I developed ….. feelings for him. At first, I tried to deny it. I didn’t want to feel like that towards my best friend, I mean what if I told him I liked him and he rejected me? So I just tried to bury those feelings and move on. And it worked, for a while, until he started what I think was flirting with me. We were flirting back and forth for a while, nothing happened, but we were going to go out tonight and I was gonna tell him how I felt, but then he was attacked. Seeing him there nearly broke me, and I -” Roman stopped for a minute, trying not to break down, not looking up at his cousins, afraid of what he might find there. “I realised that I l-love him. I can’t help how I feel, and if you would rather not to speak to me anymore, I understand. I-I’m still me, ya know?” Roman fell silent at this admission, head bowed, waiting for his cousins to say anything. “Rome, we don’t care who you like, as long as they treat you right. If Dean is that person, even better, we like his crazy ass. And we knew there was something goin’ on between you two. Anyone with half a brain could see it, Ro. We don’t care, ok? We love you for you and whether you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, we still do and always will, alright?” Jimmy said, watching the tension leave Roman. “Yeah like Dolph said, you’re not getting rid of us that easy, dude. Gonna have to try harder than that!” Jey said with a smile. Roman exhaled and smiled, tension leaving him. “They don’t care!! Thank god!! Dolph was right, I owe him so much! Look at what he did for Dean, and now for me! And he barely knows us!” he thought, relived. “So, are you bi, Roman?” Jimmy asks, staring at Jey, who looks nervously at Roman. “What’s goin’ on there?” he wondered. He thought for a moment. He had dated girls and enjoyed it, but now he was in love with his male best friend. “Yeah, I think so” he said thoughtfully. Jimmy whooped quietly, hand held out to Jey, victory in his face. “Damn it” Jey whispered, reaching for his wallet. “Hold on a second, you two made a bet as to whether I was bisexual or not?” he said confused. “Nah dude, I made a bet that you were bisexual, he made a bet that you were gay and that all the past girlfriends were beards. Told him he was wrong.” Jimmy said nonchalantly, acting like it was no big deal. While Roman was staring, Jimmy was counting his winnings. “If they’re betting, they’re really ok with this” he thought, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. He started laughing quietly, imagining how Dean would take it when he woke up. The two idiots looked relieved that he was taking it so well. There was nothing scarier than a pissed off Roman. When Roman stopped laughing, he felt so much better. His cousins had known the whole time and still accepted him. Dean had survived the initial hospitalisation and was hopefully on the way to recovery. Things were looking up.  
Outside the door, Dolph was listening and smiling. He didn’t mean to listen in, but he heard the Uso’s question and waited to see what would happen. He was glad Roman had come out to his cousins. He’d need their support when Dolph had to tell him his news, that his bosses were out to get him and Dean. He just hoped Dean would be there and awake when he did. He needed to hear it too, since he was caught up in it. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation, at all. He left the door, swinging his key and thinking to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaack, bitches!! Sorry this took so long, but assignments were due and blah, blah , blah.  
> In this chapter, I was sent an idea by a person, and elaborated on by another. I didn’t get usernames, but I hereby dedicate this chapter to them, you know who you are!! Thank you so much!!

Seth woke the next morning with a sore head. “Ugghhh, wha’ happen?” he thought, barely able to function without the world tilting and rolling. He rolled over hopped off the bed, leaning on the wall, supporting his leg, heading for the bathroom as fast as he could, which wasn’t fast. Tripping over Kevin, he made it, barely. Once he was done vomiting, he made his way back to bed, drank a full glass of water from the nightstand and collapsed onto the bed and passed out again.  
A couple of hours later, Seth was woken by Kevin pawing his face. He tried to roll away, but all he got was licks on his face and furry paws digging on his stomach. He gave up. “A’right, Kev, I’m up, I’m up. Quit lickin’ me!” he moaned, gently pushing the small dog away. He still had a pounding headache, but didn’t feel nauseous any more. Dragging himself from the bed and grabbing his crutches, he headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. Once he was done, he slowly dressed, headed downstairs to a very excited Kevin, who was making his head hurt with his antics. Shielding his eyes from the harsh light with a pair of sunglasses, he left the excitable dog out to the back garden, and he made a beeline to the coffee maker. While waiting for the machine to make caffeine goodness, he watched Kevin prance around the yard, determined to protect his garden from a dangerous honey bee. Smirking at his antics, he made the world’s biggest cup of coffee and sat at the chair outside the door and just observed the little dog scamper around. Hearing his landline phone ring, he groaned at the noise and limped into the kitchen and answered. “Hello?” he mumbled. “Hey, man. How’s the head?” Jake chuckled. Seth winced at the volume his friend was using. “Stop shouting! My head is killing me! I felt like I was gonna die earlier, now not so bad, just a headache” he replied, sighing. “Why did you let me drink so much last night? I can’t remember what happened!” he said, worried. “Dude, have you ever tried to stop you from doing anything? It’s nearly impossible! You’re the one who insisted I drive out and get the beer, so don’t bitch at me when you get drunk! You’re a very happy drunk, by the way, you wouldn’t stop hugging me!” Jake laughed through the phone. “Oh shut up, I wasn’t that bad!” Seth defended. “Oh really, care to tell me what happened to your cell phone?” Jake said, sensing victory. Seth paused, noticing his phone was missing “Shit! What did I do?” he groaned internally. “I don’t know, it wasn’t on my nightstand when I woke up. Oh god, what happened?!” he asked, dreading the answer. Jake started laughing in victory, Seth winced at the noise and listened as he explained what happened. “Once you got a lucky win in Madden, you decided to celebrate with beer and nagged me for an hour until I went to get it. Cue to a couple of hours later, you were hammered, man!” Jake had to pause for a minute and control his laughter. Still chuckling, he continued “Anyways, you decided that we were playing hide and seek, but with phones. You hid yours somewhere in the house and tried to take mine, but I left it in the car, thank god. I put a hint for you on the fridge!! Enjoy!” he burst out laughing again. Seth sighed and hung up on the hysterically laughing man. Ringing his own phone, he listened. “Damn it, it must be on silent!!” he thought, not able for puzzles this early. Looking around the kitchen, he saw the note on the fridge. Looking closer, it was the note from Jake. ‘Hey Seth! You owe me a re-match! I’m gonna kick your ass next time, I just gotta practice more and I will beat you! Anyhoo, I’m going to work, good luck finding your phone, here’s the hint: look for me in the place where liquid becomes solid. Enjoy, dude!!” Cursing his friend “It’s too early and I’m too hungover for this shit! Where liquid becomes solid? What the fuck does that mean?” Leaving the puzzle until he recovered higher brain function, he returned to his seat outside and just enjoyed the day. Holding Kevin, he began to think of the conversation he had with Jake before the drinking began. “Could they ever forgive me, or is it just wishful thinking? I wouldn’t, if I was them. Nah, there’s no point. The way Dean acted towards me showed me that they’re, at least Dean, is still furious at me. As he should be. But, maybe Jake is right. I mean, they were my brothers at one point, could that would count for something?” The look on Dean’s face that night in the ring appeared in his mind, as well as the one from the corridor earlier. No, he didn’t think he would ever forgive him. Letting Kevin down, Seth’s heart hurt with the weight of his realisation. Roman, maybe one day, he would. Dean, he didn’t think so. “Me and Dean really liked each other at one point. Nothing had happened, but I wished it had. I destroyed what we could have had, and he won’t get over that. He already had trust issues when we met, I didn’t help with what I did.”  
Breaking out of his thoughts, he noticed it was getting cold and he was shivering. Getting up using his crutches, he headed for the door, calling the dog as he went “C’mon Kev, it’s getting cold”, holding the door open for the terrier. Closing the door, he had a sudden realisation of where his phone is. “The freezer, of course! Why didn’t I think of it before?!!” Opening the freezer door, he could see his phone poking out from behind a box of waffles. “Score!” he thought triumphantly. Immediately texting Jake, he said “Suck it, loser!! Found my phone :)”  
With nothing else to do, he was bored. When he was working, he always had something to do and somewhere to be. Now, that day stretched out in front of him, and he had no idea how to fill it. Fiddling on his laptop, in his recommended list in Youtube, he saw a video that made him pause. “Should I watch it?” he thought nervously, staring at the screen. “This was the single worst thing I ever did when I was in the Authority, besides the steel chair two years ago. I can’t believe that I did this and thought it was funny!” Sighing, he clicked on the video and braced himself. It began and Seth watched in disbelief at himself on the screen as he directed Kane to hold an almost unconscious Dean over the cinderblocks on his knees. “I should have stopped this! He could barely hold himself up, and Kane had a tight grip on him!” he thought, eyes wide and shaking. Feeling sick, he watched. Even though he knew what was coming, his heart and breathing sped up. Seth’s eyes were riveted to the image as him, but not him, jumped from the announce table, seemed to hang in the air for a long moment and slammed his foot down, into the back of his brothers head, smashing it hard into the concrete blocks below. The force of his blow was so strong that it smashed Dean’s head so hard that it went through the two layers of the blocks. Dean just lay there, his face hidden in his arms and gasped for breath. He didn’t move. Seth felt tears running down his face at the sight of his brother, helpless and gasping on the floor, head buried and dust in his dirty blond hair, Kane standing over him. “I did that to him. Me, no one else! It was my idea to use those blocks, not the Authority!” he thought numbly. He felt like the scum of the earth as he watched himself celebrate with Kane. He was still on the announce table, looking down with satisfaction at Dean, while the medics swarmed over him. “How could I have done that?” he whispered to himself, sickened. Watching the rest of the video just increased his nausea. Seeing Dean being strapped down, awake, but shell shocked. He was unable to forget when Dean was being stretchered out, the way his arms just hung off the side of it and hung there. The image wouldn’t leave him. Knowing he would hate being confined, Seth regretted every single move he made against him. When he was backstage after the match, and Kane told him that Dean had refused help and disappeared, he laughed! He laughed so hard that he had finally made the tough as nails Ambrose quit! Now, he realised that he had hurt him so badly, physically and emotionally, that he made him leave the one place that he loved and had worked so hard to get to, and it was all his fault! Slamming the laptop shut, he tried to calm himself. Wiping away the tears and pushing back the crushing guilt, he thought “That was the old me, and I’m never going back to that person, I won’t! What I have done to my brothers is unforgivable. And they should hate me for it!” he thought, self-hatred running through him in waves. “But, I miss them so much! I don’t feel whole without them. I have no right to contact them again, but should I?” he thought about texting them, he still had their numbers. Debating, he went upstairs and hopped in the shower. “I could just send a text to Roman, he’s the more stable one. Dean would probably come after me again, injured leg or not. If he doesn’t reply, I’ll know that they don’t want anything to do with me. But….what if they don’t? It’ll crush me, but I’ll know where I stand then, at least.” he thought, washing himself. Dean, lying in the concrete blocks flashed through his mind and the guilt came roaring back to him. “But, I don’t deserve to talk to them anymore. When I made the choice to join the Authority, I forfeited any relationship I had with the two of them. No, if they want to forgive me, they have to come to me. Contacting them now could start something that would drive them away forever. I’ll just have to be patient and hope that maybe one day they will forgive me.” he thought sadly. He didn’t expect that day any time soon. Leaning against the wall of the shower, he thought about what the Authority had offered him yesterday. He had no idea what to do. He’ll be their bitch if he stayed, giving a shiver of disgust at the thought. But if he left, everything he worked for since he was sixteen would be down the drain, and Stephanie threatened to spread the word and ruin his career. He’d probably never work as a wrestler again. “I can’t do that! This is my life! God, why didn’t I notice how batshit crazy those two are?” he thought angrily, grabbing a towel from the rack and stepping from the shower. When he came home from the meeting last night, he was in a fog, and didn’t want to remember the conversation that had happened. Jake had managed to cheer him up a little bit and distract him from the thought of the conversation for the night by poisoning him with alcohol. Now that he was alone, he began to remember bit and pieces of what was said. He froze, suddenly remembering that Triple H had threatened his brothers. “Something about being Champion, or something? What was it??” He struggled to remember the exact phrase the Game had used “Once we get rid of your former brothers, I will be Champion again!” he remembered, horrified. “But surely he didn’t mean injure them? Maybe he’s just talking about a storyline?” Remembering his face as he said it, Seth went cold, the look in his face was chilling. No, he meant to hurt them. “Hold on, we? Stephanie’s involved?!! Who else is?!! The Authority is after Dean and Roman??!!! Shit!! I need to warn them! But, as far as they know, I’m still a part of the Authority, will they believe me? I still have to try, even if they won’t listen to me!” Grabbing his crutches, he limped as fast as possible to grab his phone from the table. Unlocking it, he decided to text Roman, instead of call. If he called, Roman would probably ignore it, but he would read the text. With shaking hands, he typed out a quick message to his former brother, “Roman, it’s Seth. Please call me. I know you and Dean probably still hate me, but it’s urgent, ok? Believe That.” He read over the message and sent it. The bit he added onto the end was a signal to his brothers was a code word they had used in The Shield to signal that it was an emergency and to call immediately. Hopefully he would listen. He sighed. There was nothing he could do until Roman called back, if he called back. Keeping his phone in his pocket, he sighed. The Authority was relentless. If they wanted someone gone, most of the time they would be gone. Would the same happen here? “I won’t let them do this! I might not have been there when they needed me and they probably don’t want my help, but I can’t stand back and let them be destroyed! I won’t! Screw my job, if I let them hurt them again, I won’t be able to live with myself! But, what can I do?” He began tapping on his crutches, while thinking of his options, his face creased with concentration. “I could go to them and warn them, but I would probably get me a black eye, especially from Dean. I’m in no condition to fight, so that’s out. Talking to the Authority is not a good idea, if they know I still care about them, they will come down on them twice as hard and probably throw me into the mix as well. Is there anyone on the roster I can trust? Maybe The New Day? They were the closest thing to friends I had when I working there, but they’re loyal to the Authority. They can’t be trusted. None of the Superstars can be. But, maybe there is someone….” He trailed off thoughtfully. Making a decision, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Hoping he wasn’t making a mistake, he found the number he was looking for and dialled it. Listening to the ringtone, he was nervous. “I really hope this doesn’t come back and bite me in the ass, but this is the only person I know who doesn’t completely hate me.” The tapping increased when someone answered. “Hello?” He paused for a second. “Hey, it’s Seth. Can we please talk?” There was a long silence on the other end of the line. “You have thirty seconds” a high pitched, heavily accented voice replied. Seth took a deep breath and began to talk. “I need your help.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire this weekend!! TWO chapters?!! Hell yeah!! Enjoy buddies!

*Dean*  
He felt like he was floating in a very pleasant fog. It was calm and quiet, but somehow felt wrong. It was too quiet and calm. He felt like there should be pain. Shouldn’t there be pain? He didn’t know why, just felt that there should be a lot of it right now. His eyes wouldn’t open and he couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried. There was a weird heaviness in his brain and eyelids. “The’ gav’m drugs” he thought, barely able to think. Through the fog, words were seeping in from somewhere outside, it sounds like “Ro?” he thought, sluggishly. Feeling the blackness creeping in again, he struggled to listen. “Best friends…… FCW …….. broke me …….. understand…” He was fading in and out and missing most of the conversation. The last thing he felt was Roman’s hand in his, anchoring him. Knowing he was there and watching over him, he slept.

*Roman*  
He found it hard to sleep, even though he was exhausted and suffering from a pounding headache. Every time he tried to sleep, the image of Dean collapsing in the corridor and being wheeled through those swinging doors haunted him. He had almost lost him. It had come so close, thinking about it made him feel ill. “It’s ok, he’s here now. He’s still alive!” he thought, looking at his chest rising and falling and listening to the ventilator and monitor to reassure himself. Dolph had returned earlier with their bags. Jimmy and Jey had made him shower and eat, before he could sit with Dean again. “Do you really want to wake Dean with your smell alone? We don’t want to add brain damage to his injuries, do we?” Jimmy said, almost dragging him from Dean’s side. “Fine, I’ll have the stupid shower, if you’ll stop bugging me!” he had growled. “Good, you need one” Jey said, completely ignoring the growling Samoan. Sighing, Roman gave up and headed for the shower, grumbling under his breath about annoying little brothers. He felt more awake after the shower and food, thankfully. Dean was motionless throughout the whole affair, he didn’t move an inch.   
Dolph was the first to leave, which was understandable. He had to travel to the next show, which was in Florida. There was no matches scheduled for him, but he had an early signing before he had a couple of days off. He was planning on spending some with Dean and Roman, but the rest, he had no clue. He was traveling with Jimmy, who knew the area and had a few shortcuts to get there quicker. Jey had offered to stay with Roman, due to his shoulder injury he wasn’t allowed wrestle. Roman had gladly accepted. “Keep me updated man, I wanna know how he’s doing, alright? Oh, I forgot to tell you, Steph said to take all the time you need off. Just give her a ring tomorrow, ok?” he said, bumping fists with him and Jey. “Yeah, sure. Thank you for everything, Dolph. I mean it. You saved his life back there.” Roman said, sincerity in his voice. “No problem, man! Anytime!” the Show Off replied, giving Dean a fist bump as well before taking off out the door at top speed. Roman smiled, already missing the blond haired man. “I’m out, Uce. Call me every day, especially when the doc comes in. Text me if I can do anything, ok?” Jimmy said, emerging from the bathroom. “I owe you so much and you too Jey, especially with your shoulder. You risked a lot for Dean, I really appreciate it, guys” Roman said, dragging the smaller men into a tight hug, one Uso under each arm. “Glad you appreciate it Rome, can you let go now? Feel like my head’s gonna explode!” Jimmy gasped out. “Of course cuz!” he laughed out, releasing them both and ruffling their hair fondly. “C’mon, bro. I’ll walk you down to the car.” Jey said, ignoring the smirking Samoan. A quiet calm settled over the room as the twins left. He sat with a sigh, next to Dean. “Hope you can hear me, Dean. You gotta fight it. Come back to us. We all need your crazy ass, ya know? I’ll tell you what, I was surprised the way that Dolph helped us so much, he was the one who ran to get help when you collapsed in that corridor and stopped me from panicking, as well as the Uso’s. I nearly had a breakdown, man. I thought you were dead. You scared the life out of me. Don’t do that again! Dolph brought me back from the brink and made me realise some things. I’ll tell you when you’re awake. Never thought that he would do so much for people he doesn’t know. We can trust him. He’s family now.” Roman knew that Dolph had been added to the small circle of people he trusted, along with the twins and Dean.  
Jey entered the room again, looking for his phone. “Ha!! Found it!! Rome, I’m heading back to the hotel. I gotta check out and pack my stuff. Will I check you and Dean out of yours? I’ll bring the bags back here for the time being” he said, fiddling with his phone. “Yeah thanks man.” Roman said, yawning. ”While I’m gone, will you sleep? Use the bedroom, that’s what it’s there for” Jey said, eyeing Roman. “Sure” Roman said, mid-yawn. Jey didn’t believe him, but didn’t push it. “Ok, want anything from the store? Roman! Want anything from the store?!” Roman, who had fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence, nodded, dozing off again. Sighing, he left the room and called a cab. Before Jey left the room, he was asleep. While he was gone, Roman was dozing and waking from nightmares. He dozed off again.   
“Dean? Dean, where are you? He called out. He was in a forest and it was pitch black and freezing. Someone was screaming. “Dean?!” Dean was screaming in agony somewhere close! Running in the screams direction, he desperately searched. “Dean! Tell me where you are!!” he begged, frantic to find him. No matter how much far or fast he ran in the direction of his cries, he never found him. Dean’s screams intensified “Ro!! Help me!!” he cried. “Dean, where are you??!” Roman yelled, scared out of his mind, he couldn’t find him! The cries suddenly stopped, mid scream “Oh god, no!!” Roman thought, dread forming. Trying one last time, he ran through trees where the cries had come from, and reached a clearing. Sitting, cross legged, in the middle of it was Dean. Roman stopped. Dean was rocking back and forth, twitching and clawing at his collarbone with bloody fingers. “Dean” Roman sighed in relief, stepping forward. Dean’s head snapped up, the fury and pain in those gorgeous blue eyes causing Roman to sop dead in his tracks. “You said you wouldn’t leave me Rome, you promised, said I was family!” he muttered, rocking faster, fingers digging in deeper. Dean clutched his head in pain and screamed “I FUCKIN’ BELIEVED YOU! I waited here for you, and you never showed! I GOT ATTACKED AND YOU WEREN’T THERE!!” he screamed out, blood suddenly pouring from him, injuries and bruises appearing all over his body. Roman was terrified “He’s right, I wasn’t there, I should have been, but I wasn’t!!” h thought, tears pouring from his eyes, hugging himself, distraught. He blinked the tears away, and Dean was in front of him, the bloody, beautiful face inches form his own, twisted in anger. “You did this to me! You weren’t there when I needed you!” Dean yelled, blood flecking from his lips, blood flowing from his mouth and nose. Roman reached for him and Dean suddenly collapsed and Roman caught him. Sliding onto the ground, Roman was sobbing “Dean I’m so sorry! I tried, but I couldn’t find you anywhere!” he sobbed into Dean’s neck, clutching him close. He looked up, Dean was limp and not breathing. “Dean!!” he screamed  
Roman jerked awake, leaning over Dean in a panic, checking the monitor “Just a dream! Just a dream, he didn’t die, he’s right here!” he thought in relief, touching his hand to make sure. Falling back into his seat, he began to shake “God, those screams! I never want to hear anything like that again!” he thought, trembling. He was shaken from the dream, Dean’s dead face burned into his mind. Pushing the image away, he wiped away a couple of tears, he sighed. “Not real, not real, didn’t happen, not real!” he muttered, to himself, getting drowsy again. Nodding off, he was jerked awake by a hushed voice. “Uce, you need to sleep! Go into the guest room and sleep for a couple of hours, ok? I’ll sit with Dean. I promise I’ll wake you if anything happens. Go.” Jey said, sitting in the chair next to him, placing a bag of food on the ground next to him and removing a thick book. “Can’t sleep. Have a headache and I keep seeing him in that corridor and in the ambulance.” he whispered, his mind begging for sleep. “And in that forest” he thought, shuddering in unease. He began to nod off again, a sharp nudge from Jey woke him up. “Here, take these, they’ll knock you right out” Jey handed him two small pills, extra strength pain killers. “Where’d you get these?” he said, half afraid of the answer. ”Managed to sweet talk a nurse earlier, she was all over me. Not bad looking either” he said, with a smug smile. Roman smirked and downed the pills, using a glass of water from the nightstand. “Maybe I won’t have dreams after these” he hopefully thought. He stood up “Promise you’ll wake me if he wakes up?” he whispered, looking anxious, shifting from foot to foot. “Promise, Ro. Now will you go to bed? You haven’t slept for a while. I can see you swaying!” Jey said in concern. “But-“ he started. “Roman!! Go to bed!!” Jey whisper shouted. Jumping at his tone, Roman turned and headed for the bathroom, before heading for the bed. Emerging from the bathroom, he glanced over at Jey, who was reading the book. Taking one step towards Dean, Jey’s arm shot out and pointed towards the bedroom. Too exhausted to fight, he slumped and walked into the room. Lying down fully clothed, he groaned in bliss. “So comfortable” he sighed. Jey was chuckling from the other room. “Night Rome” he said. He grunted in response. “Crap, never checked my phone. I’ll do it in the morning, too tired now” he thought, yawning. There was a tiredness that wasn’t there before, must be the pills were kicking in. Closing his eyes, he was gone within a minute. He didn’t dream, all he saw was blackness and quiet.

Consciousness came back slowly. Opening his eyes, he peered around him with confused eyes. “Where am I?” he sluggishly thought. Sitting up on the strange bed, he stretched and rolled his shoulders, enjoying the good night’s sleep. Something flashed in his mind. “Something about a .. forest and someone screaming? Must have been a nightmare” he thought, forgetting it. Damn, that bed was comfortable! “Where is everyone? It’s too quiet here. Must be driving Dean nuts!” Eyes widening, everything flashed back to what happened yesterday. Flinging the covers back, he jumped from the bed and quickly moved to the closed door. Flinging it open, he flew through and saw Dean, still in the hospital bed, Jey by his side. “What’s up man? You slept for hours!” Jey said with a smile. “Did anything happen? Is he ok?” he said, moving towards the bed. “Nah man nothing happened. That cute nurse came by again, just checking him and she reduced his medication that was keeping him asleep. Other than that, nothing, dude” Jey murmurs, smiling at the concern Roman was showing to his friend. “Ok, that’s good, I suppose?” he queried. “Yeah man, I mean he’s not any better, but he’s not any worse either, ya know?” Jey replied, gently. Roman nodded, swallowing. Remembering he had told Dolph he would call Stephanie, he looked for his phone. “Have you seen my phone? Can’t find it anywhere and I gotta call Steph!” Roman said, frustrated. “Oh, yeah, here it is. You were gone to sleep when I found it, so I just put it on charge for you. Think you got a message before it died.” Jey said, reaching behind him and unplugging the charger and handing the phone to Roman. “Thanks, Jey” he said, switching on the phone. Waiting for the phone to boot up, he studied Dean. He looked better, there was more colour in his face than last night. His breathing was smoother and more regular. Roman let go a sigh of relief. He had survived the night. His phone beeped, indicating messages. Looking through them, most were texts from people at work, expressing sorrow at what had happened. Leaving them for a while, he found Steph’s number and rang it. Waiting for her to pick up, he went outside the room, so he could speak at a normal volume. “Hello?” came through the phone. “Hey, Steph, it’s Roman” he said quietly. “Roman! I was just about to call you! How is Dean doing?” she said, sounding worried. “It was touch and go there for a while. On the way in, he flat lined in the ambulance. He coded twice more on the table, but they managed to save him, thank god!” he said, voice shaking, pushing back the memories. “Oh god, Roman, I’m so sorry! Take all the time you need, ok? We’ll just write you out of the show for a while, but we will need you back eventually, but for now, look after him, alright?” she said, sounding shaken. “What about the League? They went way over the line Steph! He almost died!!” he ground out, infuriated. “I know. They will be punished, let me assure you. Already, they have been banned from the ring until we decide what to do about the situation. Me and Hunter have to consult with Vince and the board, and that takes time. Just look after Dean, I’ll take care of the rest.” Roman paused, thinking. “Ok, I’ll keep you updated with what the doctor says, and when and if he wakes up” he muttered out, calming down. “I’ll call you if I hear anything about the League, ok? Now, go and check on him!” she said, ending the call. Roman sighed. “Why would the League do this? It’s almost seemed personal! But who would want Dean almost killed? There’s a lot of people that Dean pissed off, but not enough to cause that much damage! Maybe The League was just being the League and attacked the first person they saw? Probably, why else would they do that?” He shook off the thoughts, ignoring the little niggle of doubt in the back of his mind. Returning to Dean, he headed for the bathroom and had a hot shower, dressing in clean clothes after, feeling better and more awake. “So, what did Steph say?” Jey asked, putting his book aside. “The usual, take as much time as you need, I’m so sorry, blah, blah, blah. She said though, that the League was banned from the ring, until a proper investigation was done” he sighed, running a hand over his face. “Damn right! Those fuckers deserve to go to prison and then some!” he said angrily, gesturing with his hands. “I agree, man” Roman said thoughtfully, looking at Dean. “Why aren’t more angry? Thought you’d be tearing this place apart by now.” Jey said, watching him carefully. “I’m more pissed than I have ever been. I’m just keeping a lid on it until I can get one of those fuckers alone and ask him for some answers that I need. If he refuses, it’ll be even more fun to get them” he said calmly, his face smoothening out and a look on his face that Jey had never seen before on it. It scared him a little. There was pure destructive rage on his face, but it was tightly controlled with an icy focus. That focus was directed towards the League, and god help the first member he came across who was alone. Jey shivered a little, intimidated by the Samoan, who seemed to be in his own world. “Roman? Roman?!” Jey almost yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts of revenge. “Don’t go too far, ok? You permanently injure one of them and you could be fired or worse. Just be careful, ok?” Roman reluctantly nodded, placating Jey. Relaxing, Jey began to read again and Roman fiddled with his phone. Scrolling down through dozens of messages form co-workers, he came across one that made him almost drop the phone from surprise. Seth Rollins. Anger flew through him. “What did that traitor want? To gloat about Dean? Did he have something to do with this?!!!” he thought, tapping his knee with his fingers. “Should I read it? What would he want from him, nearly a year and a half later? He has his Authority friends now, me and more importantly Dean, didn’t need him anymore!” No, he wasn’t gonna read it. Almost flinging the phone onto the table, he strode for the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. “You ok, big man? What’s up?” Jey asked, from Dean’s bedside. “I got a text from Seth” he mumbled, but Jey still caught it, even through the toothpaste foam. “Shit, really? What did it say?” he said, curious. “I don’t know, I didn’t open it. After a year and a half, what could he possibly have to say to me?” he hissed, angry. “Don’t know, man. You’ll find out when you read the text.” Jey prodded gently. “Fuck, he’s right!” he thought, pissed. Roman growled, grabbing his phone and finding the text. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and read it. The silver eyes widened in surprise at what he read. “”What is it? What did he say?” Jey was nearly vibrating with curiosity. Wordlessly, he held the phone out to him, who read the short text with confusion. “Roman, it’s Seth. Please call me. I know you and Dean probably still hate me, but it’s urgent, ok? Believe That.” There was a moment of silence. “Why did he put Believe That at the end of the text? Seems a little weird” Jey said, face scrunched up. “It’s from when we were in the Shield. It’s kinda like a distress signal for us. If one of us hears it from one of the others, he needed help with something he couldn’t handle himself and it was urgent. We only used it in times of emergency. But he never used it in the Authority before now. Could it be a trap? Should I call him?” Roman said, chewing his lip, worried. ”Can I trust my little brother again? Wait, no! I don’t need to trust him to ring him. I can just hang up if he pisses me off. This will keep annoying me until I find out what he wants anyway” he thought, conflicted. “What kinda trap can they do over the phone? I’d say give him a chance, maybe he’s changed.” Roman gave him a sceptical look, Jey just shrugged. “You never know, dude.” Roman bit his lip, thinking. “He’s right” Roman realised “What can he do over the phone? Maybe he has changed, but I doubt it, he’s still a part of the Authority. I need to be careful with him” he thought, afraid to hope. “Ok, I’m gonna ring him, right now” he said before he lost his nerve, dialling a number he tried so hard to forget. Waiting for Seth to pick up, he was nervous. Even Jey looked nervous for him, he knew how much Seth had meant to him, this could upset him badly. The dial tone stopped and a familiar voice timidly said “Hello?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman calls the Authority, and they come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys!! exams are fudging hard! Anyhoo, this chapter is short, but i 'll have another chapter up later tonight! I'm on fire!! (not really)  
> Let me know what you think! I love me some comments!

*Hotel suite*  
Steph woke up to the oppressive heat of a Florida morning. Leaving the bed, she headed to the bathroom, and showered. Emerging ten minutes later, Hunter was awake and waiting. “I was thinking Steph. What if Rollins tries to warn Reigns? After the meeting, he seemed pretty upset with us. I mean, all he has to do is talk to him and Roman will be careful around us.” he thought, the creases in his forehead deepening. “I was thinking of that a couple of months ago, actually, which is why I encouraged Seth when he was Champ to torment his brothers every chance he got.” Steph snickered “God, for being the Architect, he was easy to manipulate! And, it seemed to work!” She said, smiling smugly at the Game. “His brothers want nothing to do with him, in fact, Dean still attacks him every chance he gets! Seth isolated everyone who could have helped him and now, he’s all alone!” Hunter paused a second and admired how far ahead his wife was thinking. “Good thinking, Steph! We can manipulate him to where we need him and keep him there! He’ll be useful in the future, if we can get him to sign that enforcer contract when he heals. Which he will, or he’ll be out of a job!” Hunter ground out, hopping out of the bed and heading for the shower. Drying her hair, Steph wasn’t so sure. “If Seth tries to contact Reigns, would Reigns talk to him or tell him to get lost? They were pretty close at one point, before we turned Seth. I’ll have to watch him. What if he knows Ambrose is hurt? Would he go to the hospital? Hmmm, maybe I’ll ask one of the more loyal guys on the roster to check out the hospital and maybe get into Ambrose’s room as well. See what’s going on and who is visiting him. I know that the Uso’s are and Reigns obviously, but who else? Ziggler, maybe? He’s not that good of a friend of them, but, I’ll have to keep tabs on all of them, just in case.I can’t risk any of them finding out about what’s happening!” she thought, fixing her make up carefully.  
When Hunter came out of the bathroom, she asked him “What do you think of getting someone into the hospital to check out Ambrose and who is visiting him? It could be useful to know who is there, we could use it in future. I know Reigns and the Uso’s will be there, Ziggler maybe. But, who else?” she mused, tapping her hair brush against the dresser. “I think that’s a good idea! And I know just the guy! Kevin Owens!” Hunter said, thinking. “Owens?! The whole roster knows that he and Dean hate each other! Why should we send him in?” Steph was confused. “Because if we send someone who they actually like, we mightn’t get the right info off of them and they might tip off Reigns! Sending in Owens is best because he doesn’t care and he won’t say anything if we promise him a championship! He’ll get the job done! If Reigns finds out, we just tell him that Owens wanted to gloat about Dean in the hospital! And besides, if Seth does show up there, when he sees Owens it’ll be a warning for him that we are watching” Hunter said, thinking hard. “Ok, I agree. Send in Owens and see what he comes up with. We need to see who Reigns is meeting with” she said with a smile at Hunter, reaching for her phone which had begun to vibrate on the table  
Picking up her phone she answered the call without looking at the display. “Hello?” she said, checking her make up in the mirror. “Hey Steph, it’s Roman” came the quiet reply through the phone. Surprised, she turned to face Hunter, gesturing at the phone that it was Reigns. His eyes widened and he moved closer. “Roman! I was just about to call you!” she said Hunter smothered a laugh at this, turning away. She aimed a light slap in his direction while saying “How is Dean doing?”  
Steph put on a worried tone, while she was really bored, checking her nails. “It was touch and go there for a while. On the way in, he flatlined in the ambulance. He coded twice more on the table, but they managed to save him, thank god!!” Roman said, sounding shaken, his voice quivering down the line. Hunter reappeared at her side, he had his laughter under control.   
At this, Steph wanted to burst out laughing, but managed to disguise her laughter as a voice shaken with worry. “Oh god, Roman, I’m so sorry! Take all the time you need, ok? We’ll just write you out of the show for a while, but we will need you back eventually, but for now, look after him, alright?” she managed to get out, her lungs burning from suppressed laughter, clutching onto her husband.  
“What about the League? They went way over the line Steph! He almost died!!” she heard him growl out, infuriated. She paused for a second, pushed the laughter away and became serious. “I know. They will be punished, let me assure you. Already, they have been banned from the ring until we decide what to do about the situation. Me and Hunter have to consult with Vince and the board, and that takes time. Just look after Dean, I’ll take care of the rest.” “Yeah, I’ll take care of them, alright. By increasing their pay and siccing them on you the minute you dare enter this company again!” she thought, her mood suddenly shifting. She heard Roman sigh. “Ok, I’ll keep you updated with what the doctor says, and when and if he wakes up” he muttered out calmer. “Wow, that was easy! Gullibility must run in the family!” she thought, inwardly snickering at his foolishness “I’ll call you if I hear anything about the League, ok? Now, go and check on him!” she said, ending the call.   
The minute the phone call ended, she burst out laughing, Hunter watching her, amused. When she had calmed down, she told him of what had happened. “Ok, so when Ambrose left here in the ambulance, he was unconscious and coughing up blood, right? Well on the way to the hospital, he coded!!” Steph paused, pushing back a snicker. Getting up, she moved towards the bed. “At the hospital they revived him unfortunately, but he coded twice more and they still brought him back! He’s like a fucking cockroach! He just won’t die!!” she exclaimed, waving her hands, still grasping the phone. “Reigns said they’re just waiting for him to wake up now.” She said this calmer, sitting down.  
While Steph was on the phone, he was remembering the night Dean was shelved. “That was a good night, seeing Sheamus lean over Dean like that. Wait, shit was he saying something? What was he saying? Would Dean remember it? Did it implicate them? Fuck!!!” he thought, worried. ”If I’m remembering this right, it could be a lot of trouble for us. I hope I’m not right!” he thought worried. “Do you remember watching Dean in the ring with the League? Am I remembering it right or did Sheamus say something to Dean when he was on the ground?” Hunter said slowly, looking at his wife who froze. “Shit! I hope not! Ring Sheamus now! The sooner we get on top of this, the better!” she snapped, in business mode. Hunter pulled out his phone and dialled the Irishman, putting it on loudspeaker. “Hello?” was the answer. “Sheamus, it’s Hunter and Steph. What did you say to Dean in the ring? Did you mention us?” he nearly yelled down the phone. “Relax boss, I didn’ mention you by name, I just said tha’ some higher ups were gonna put out a bounty on them and wanted him an’ Roman gone. He was pretty out of it an’ I doubt he’ll remember anyway.” Sheamus replied, yawning. “Shit!! At least we weren’t mentioned by name, but Ambrose knows more than he should know! When he wakes up, he’ll tell Reigns! Though he still doesn’t know who it is, thank god!” he thought in relief. While he was thinking, Steph was talking. She wasn’t happy. “We hired you four to handle Ambrose and Reigns. You managed to get one of them, lose the other and potentially gave away information to the one person who we are targeting next! Are you really that incompetent? Once Ambrose wakes up, he’ll tell Reigns what he knows and even if he doesn’t believe him, Reigns will be wary. It’s gonna be harder to get him, now!!” she hissed out, furious. “I didn’ mention you by name! The most he can be is suspicious! He has no proof! Relax, will ya? Once Reigns arrives back, he will be taken care of and then some, alrigh’. ” Sheamus shot back, defensive. Hunter interrupted the inevitable argument. “Ok, Steph, Sheamus is right! He will have no proof and he has no way of getting some, ok? Just calm down and we’ll figure something out. Sheamus, we’ll talk later” he said, hanging up.   
“God, they’re so stupid! Why did we pick them again?” Steph ground out, furious. “Because the Wyatt’s are too hard to control and none of the other factions are strong enough to handle Reigns and Ambrose.” Hunter said, beginning to pace. “Ok, they will have no proof of what we have been doing, so we should be ok. We will just have to watch Rollins. He’s the weak link in this. If he gets to Reigns, it’s all over. Reigns will find out and we’ll never get him.” He said, thinking.  
“Should we keep Rollins somewhere safe until this is all over?” Steph asked, a wicked smile on her face. “Steph, are you suggesting we kidnap the Architect? If so, I like that idea!” he smiled at her, seeing her face light up. “But, let’s hold that idea for when we really need it, ok? If he goes missing straight after our meeting, it doesn’t look good. We can’t afford suspicion right now!” he regretfully said.  
Steph’s face fell and she sighed. “But, I know someone who could watch Rollins for us. He doesn’t work for the WWE, so this would be off the books. He owes me a favour and he’ll be discreet.” Hunter smirked. Steph smiled wickedly. “Ok, for now, we’ll watch and wait, and see who arrives at the hospital when Owens is there and where Rollins goes and who he talks to. Tell Owens to stay there for the day and see what’s happening, it’s important we know. Your guy should follow Rollins everywhere and report back.” Hunter nodded and pulled out his phone and called Kevin Owens and arranged for him to cover the hospital and report back on who was coming and going from the hospital and then calling his guy to follow Rollins. Once that was done, Hunter and Steph got ready for another day and left for the arena. As they went about their business, they completely forgot about the man they had nearly killed and the Samoan at his bedside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is waiting for the call from Roman. Jake is just... being Jake

Seth was on edge all day, constantly checking his phone, making sure it was charged and working. Each time, it was. He sighed, running a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. “Why hasn’t he called or texted yet? Maybe he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore, shouldn’t be surprised.” He was sitting on his couch, trying to play a PS4 game to distract himself. It wasn’t working. All he could think about was either Roman or the Authority. “Why do they want Roman and Dean gone? Sure, they’re a pain in the Authority’s side. But they’re major Superstars. Having them gone would hurt merch sales, especially Dean, and hurt the business. There must be something else going on here! I know they plan to put the title on Hunter when they get rid of Roman. Yeah, like that plan isn’t going to backfire big time!” he thought, snorting with laughter. ”He’ll be a worse champion than Brock was. At least Brock wasn’t bat-shit insane! Still scary, though” he shuddered, remembering entering the ring, the blank stare of the Beast pinning him into the corner. “Hmm, in order for Triple H to get the title, Roman would have to be gone. If Roman was gone, Dean would have to go too. He would go for revenge if Roman was out, and he’s unpredictable and dangerous.” he thought, trying to think. “If I was the Authority, I’d take out Dean first and lure Roman to the ring, and have extra back up in case the Uso’s are with him. Which they usually are” he mused. “How would they do that? They would need at least four people. Hunter wouldn’t want to get his hands dirty, so he’d bring in someone else, and it wouldn’t be Evolution.” He broke out of his thoughts at the idea of his brothers in a four on two situation. They would fight, Dean wouldn’t walk away from a fight and Roman wouldn’t leave him. A thought struck him. “Oh god! They’re gonna use a faction! But which one? There are only two right now strong enough. The Wyatt’s are too manipulative, they only listen to Bray and are only interested in ‘cleansing’ people and the WWE. No, they’re too hard to control. Damn it!! That leaves The League of Nations!! They’re gonna use the League to shelve my brothers!!” he thought, beginning to panic. A noise he recognised dragged him from his panicky thoughts. The phone was suddenly vibrating on the arm of the chair. Jumping, his heart in his throat, he picked it up and looked at the display. Feeling disappointed and somehow relieved, he answered the phone. “What’s up Jake?” he said. “Dude!! I just got the rest of the week off!! I haven’t had a week off in like nearly a year! I’m gonna get time off from my other jobs as well! It’s gonna be an epic week of eating, sleeping and more eating! Care to join me?” he asked, excited. Seth smiled, unwillingly at his friends antics. His friend somehow always made him smile and take his mind off whatever was bothering him. “Yeah sure, sounds like fun! Where are you now?” he asked, laughing at the enthusiasm of the man. “I’m just dropping off the company car and grabbing my own. I’ll be over in about half an hour! Ooohhh, we should have a sleepover!!!” he cried. Seth’s eyes widened and tried to head off the excited man. “Jake, wait-“ Seth tried to say. Jake didn’t even notice, and just kept going, “I’ll bring my jammies, just give some extra time to go to my place first. I’ll grab some goodies from the store as well! This is gonna be awesome!! Oh, there’s my car, gotta go” the phone just cut off, probably just Jake hanging up. Seth sat there, wide eyes, a kinda stupefied look on his face, holding his phone and wondering what the hell had just happened. After a couple of minutes, he woke up and sighed. Knowing there was no changing Jake’s mind, he went and made up the spare bedroom, just in case. This had happened before, and Jake had insisted on having a ‘proper sleepover experience’ and share a bed. Even though Seth liked him only as a friend, and Jake felt the same, he enjoyed sharing a bed with someone again. He had missed it. Leaving the spare room, he unlocked the door, so he wouldn’t have to get up again when Jake arrived. Enjoying the last few minutes of peace with Kevin before the storm hit, his thoughts returned to Roman. “If he doesn’t contact me, I’ll re-join the Authority as an enforcer and try to protect them that way. I’m not walking away again, Kevin. I can’t and I won’t! If he does, I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.” He said whispered, relieved he had made a decision. “I really hope he contacts me” he said to the small dog on his lap. Kevin licked his thumb, with Seth taking that as support. “Thanks, buddy” he said softly, patting his head. Hearing a car skid to a stop outside, he grinned ruefully. “Brace yourself, Kev. It’s here!” Hearing Jake on the doorstep, he yelled out “It’s open!” Bursting through the door, he was the picture of excitement. In his hands was an overnight bag and a lot of grocery store bags. “Seth my man!! Ok, I’m ready for the sleepover. I brought lots of things! See here’s a six pack of cola, a four pack of –“  
Seth tuned out his friend, who had moved into the kitchen and dumped his purchases on the kitchen table and was listing off what he bought, which seemed like half the store. He couldn’t resist winding him up a little bit, so when Jake paused for breath, he said “Did you bring your jammies? I don’t have any spare, so you’ll have to sleep naked. I don’t mind you being naked, especially in my bed.” He said, giving him the bedroom eyes. Jake knew what he was trying to do immediately. ”Nice try Rollins, but we are having a genuine sleepover experience and you are not gonna shame me into sleeping in the spare bedroom!” Jake was well used to Seth trying to make him uncomfortable. It was an ongoing game with the two of them, Seth would make Jake uncomfortable and Jake would wait and repay Seth with a practical joke, like the time Seth flirted with him for so long that Jake left for a while. Four days later Jake returned when Seth was out and poured itching powder on his bed, underwear and anywhere else he could think of. Best day of his life, watching Seth running through the hose, hands buried in his clothes, itching.  
He didn’t care that Seth was bisexual. He was straight, and Seth knew that. It was a bit of fun, seeing how far they could push each other. Seth pouted, arms across his chest, disgusted that he was caught out. “Gonna have to try harder than that, dude!!” Jake laughed, throwing a packet of popcorn at Seth’s head. Charging into the room, he basically threw Seth out of his own living room, to get it ‘ready for the epicness of tonight’. While Seth sulked at the kitchen table, Jake was flitting all over the house, getting it ready for the ‘sleepover’ and chattering nonstop. Finally, he declared the living room and bedroom finished for the ‘sleepover’. Re-entering the living room, he groaned. Jake had hijacked nearly every pillow and blanket in his house and had spread them all over the couch and the floor surrounding the couch. “It looks really comfortable, I’ll never admit it though!” Seth thought to himself. He was after moving the TV and PS4 closer to the couch, with just the coffee table between it and the couch. Looking at the coffee table, all he could see was junk food. “Jake!! Why is there so many unhealthy things here? I can’t eat any of these!! I can’t burn them off the way I used to! Did you get any healthy things?” Seth yelled out, sitting down and poking the laden table with his crutch. “Ooohh, so comfortable!!” he thought, snuggling into the blankets. “Of course I did! Most of that crap is for me anyhoo! I got, hang on a second!” he yelled back, rummaging and cursing sounds coming from the kitchen. ”Aha!! Got ‘em! Here ya go Seth!” he said, entering the living room and handing him several packets. Seth looked down on the packets and grinned. “Aw, yeah! Dried fruit! Ya know, these taste just like those sweet things, but without all those chemicals and sweeteners, you should try them!” he said, offering one to Jake. He scrunched up his face and backed away from the bag. “Ew, no thank you! Fruit shouldn’t be dried! It should be eaten off the tree or in baked products! Nowhere else!” Seth began spluttering “B-baked products?” he managed to get out. “Yeah man, like cakes and pies and … shit, I don’t know!” Jake said, smiling at the sputtering and laughing Seth, a sight he hadn’t seen the entire time he had worked for him. It was good to see him laughing so hard. Heading for the kitchen, he pulled the popcorn from the bag and threw it into the microwave and set the timer. Waiting, he thought about Seth. He was a little more on edge tonight, as if he was waiting for something huge. “He’s clutching his phone like it was a lifeline to something. Maybe he texted his brothers? Should I ask him about it? Or just leave him alone?” the microwave beeped. “Oooh, popcorn deliciousness!! Was this the butter kind? Aw, even better!!” he thought, delighted, pouring the hot popcorn into a bowl and putting on another bag, the ‘healthy kind’ for Seth. Pulling out his phone, he re-started the video he had loaded on Youtube of the match between Evolution and The Shield at something called Payback in 2014. “Holy Shit!! These guys were crazy!!” he thought, watching Seth, Roman and Dean do flips, dives and straight brawling with Evolution. “Fuck, that looks sore!!” he thought wincing, watching Triple H and Orton hold down Reigns and beat him with what looked like kendo sticks?! Ouch!! He watched the match for a couple of minutes, amazed at what they were doing and wincing when Seth was thrown head first into the barrier again and again. “Seth left this group to be in the Authority? What was he thinking? By the looks of it, they had Evolution against the ropes!!” Watching until the end, he smiled when he saw Reigns pin the boss and win, the Shield supporting each other over the beaten boss, with their fists out. “He looks so happy there. No wonder he’s almost broken now.” he thought sadly. “I won’t say anything to him about watching his old videos, he’s upset enough already. I’ll ask him when he feels better” he thought, putting the second bag into the bowl. Heading into the living room, he saw Seth check his phone again and frown, gripping the phone tight. “Yep, I gotta talk to him about that phone. I’ll wait until he brings it up, though.” he thought. Jumping over the back of the couch, ignoring the yelp of surprise, he sat next to Seth and offered him the healthy bowl. “Popcorny goodness, anybody?”  
Once Seth had finished laughing, he checked his phone. Still nothing. He frowned, it looked like he wasn’t gonna call. “He must have got my message by now. I guess he isn’t calling me back.” He thought sadly. The thought of it made his heart hurt more than he expected it to. “What do I expect? I drove them away!” he thought angrily. Clutching his phone, he stared angrily at the wall. “What the hell?” he yelped, as he watched Jake jump on the couch from behind and offer him a bowl of popcorn. Sighing, he took a handful and chewed. He was used to such antics by now and just ignored most of them. Fiddling with his phone, he could feel Jake’s eyes on him, probing. This went on for a couple of minutes, until “Ok, dude, what is up with the phone? You look like you’re gonna have a heart attack if you put it down!” he mumbled, through a mouthful of popcorn. “I.. ah.. texted Roman this morning to call me. He hasn’t texted or called back yet, but I’m worried. Back when I had the meeting with the Authority, they said something I only remembered a couple of hours ago. He said ‘Once I get rid of your former brothers, I will be Champion again!’ They plan to injure them, Jake, and get their titles and put them both on the injured list! I was trying to warn Roman, Dean wouldn’t even read any message I sent him, but Roman would.” He burst out, glad to get it out. “Hold on a sec, the Authority is planning to intentionally hurt two of their biggest Superstars?” Jake said in disbelief, a bag of chips frozen in front of his face. “I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s the truth! They want the WWE title for themselves, and the secondary titles for whoever helps them! Think about it, most of the people injured in the last couple of months were babyfaces. Cena, Cesaro, Show, Orton!! Why didn’t I see it before??!! Orton had just turned on the Authority, as well as Big Show!!” Seth exclaimed, sitting up straight on the couch.   
“Seth, think about what you’re saying here. The Authority attacking their own employees? That’s crazy, man!” Jake said, putting down the bag of chips and watching Seth. “I know it sounds crazy, Jake, I know that! But you have to admit it makes sense! There hasn’t been this amount of injuries in such a short time in well, ever!” he said, looking at this friend, pleading for him to believe him.  
“It’s just a coincidence, Seth!” he said, scoffing and picking up a can of coke and sipping from it. “What, all six of them? And that’s just the ones that were reported. Even NXT has injuries, which Triple H runs!” Seth said, shocked at the extent of it. Jake looked confused. “What’s NXT? He said. “The training grounds for WWE. Although, it’s begun to compete with RAW lately.” Seth replied, lost in thought. “But why would they hurt their own businesses? I thought that they were all what’s ‘best for business’ and all that crap?” Jake asked, confused. “I don’t know, unless they have a plan that they think would bring in a lot of money, and Dean and Roman are in the way, as well as all of the other injured Superstars and Divas.” Seth said, frustrated. “Why is my leg vibrating?” he thought, confused. Snapping out of his thought, “Shit, my phone!” he thought frantically, ripping off blankets and reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Looking at the display, his heart started slamming in his chest. “It’s Roman” he whispered, looking at Jake, scared. “It’s Roman, Jake!!” “Shit, he looks terrified!” Jake thought. “It’s ok, dude, I’m right here, I got your back, ok? You got this!” Jake said, moving to sit closer. Taking a deep breath to stop his voice from shaking, he hit the answer button, brought the phone to his ear and said “Hello?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys!!! hope you enjoy this one! there might be another chapter soon!!

*Dean*  
He could feel himself waking again. There was less fog and heaviness this time, along with a dull ache of pain from his side. “What happened?” he thought. “Hey, I can think again! Thank god! Still can’t wake up, though. Damnit!” Trying to open his eyes for what seemed like hours, he eventually gave up, exhausted. He was bored. Wait, he could hear voices from outside again, clearer this time! Listening hard, he heard Ro’s voice! “He’s still here!” he thought, delighted at the thought. Listening, he heard another voice, was that Jey or Jimmy?! Listening harder, he made out words and sentences “ what .. want, Seth?” Oohh, Rome was pissed! “I would be, talking to that traitor!” he thought, pissed. Tuning back in, he heard “meeting… not gonna happen!” “Meeting? What meeting?” he thought, curious. After that, he blacked out for a while. When he came to, the voices were even clearer. Along with a beeping noise and rhythmic whooshing. “What is that?” he wondered “Wound above his eye will scar, I’m afraid” he heard a new voice say. “Who’s this asshole? What the hell? Scar? Cool, I’ll look like a badass!!” he thought, excited. “Wait, where did I get the scar from? Who gave it to me!?” His thoughts were flowing faster with each passing second. He began to feel parts of his body again, he just couldn’t move them yet. “I’m so close!” he thought. Sitting still was never his strong point. He was always doing something, even standing still. “How did I get here? Where is here? Why can’t I wake up?!” he internally cried. He thought for a second. “Am I in a hospital? That asshole must have been a doctor, that beeping is a monitor! What’s the whooshing noise, though? Why am I in a hospital?” he thought, scared. Thinking hard, all he got was flashes of pain, a burning sensation in his throat and a crowd cheering. “Damn right they’re cheering! I’m the best damn wrestler in the WWE! Is that how I got here, wrestling?” he thought, worried. Romans tear stained face appeared in his mind. “Shit!! Ro!! He was lying on the floor next to me, telling me not to move, why shouldn’t I move? Why was Rome crying? He never cries!!” Dean knew something was terribly wrong. He could feel something just out of reach that would explain everything. He chased it, but it stayed just out of his reach. “Rome looked devastated! I have to get back to him!” Dean thought, fighting to open his eyes frantically. It felt like he had been fighting for hours, but he wouldn’t give up. Roman’s tear stained face haunted him and kept him going. Bit by bit, he could feel himself returning to his body. He knew, because the pain was getting worse the longer he fought. “Worth it!” he thought, pushing harder, sensing victory and consciousness just a few feet away.

*Roman*  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. “H-hello?” Seth repeated. Roman swallowed and broke out of the fog Seth’s voice had covered him in. “What do you want Seth?” Roman said, it coming out harsher than he had intended. Waiting for a reply, he just listened to Dean breathing. “I need to talk to you. It’s urgent. Are you still in Iowa? If not I ca-“ Seth began “I can’t meet up with him! I don’t know what I’d do! He doesn’t get to ask me to meet him anyway!” he thought quickly. “Yes, I’m still in Iowa, and no, I’m not meeting up with you, Seth!” Roman growled out, causing the younger man to stop mid-sentence. “You left us! You don’t get to ring me up and demand that we meet! It doesn’t work like that!” he said, practically vibrating with anger. “Who the fuck does he think he is?? Asshole nearly destroyed me and Dean and now he wants to meet like nothing happened?! Fuck no!!!” Roman thought, pissed off. Seth’s voice sounded on the verge of tears as he spoke quietly “I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you and Dean, Roman, truly. If I could take it back, I would. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but would you please meet with me somewhere we can talk, if you want, in public? I’m not trying to trick you, Rome” he pleaded. “The fuck did he just call me? Only family uses that! He’s not family any more!!!” “Don’t you dare call me that, you lost that when you hit me with a steel chair! You call me Roman, like everyone else who isn’t family! As for meeting up, I’ll think about it, ok? Don’t get your hopes up though.” Ending the call, he sat there shaking with anger and a bit of sadness. “That was the Seth from the Shield. The fun guy with a heart of gold and the ability to calm me and even Dean down in a fight. There was no cockiness or arrogance there. God I miss him, but I hate him so much!! Should I meet him? I don’t think he knew about Dean, should I tell him?” he thought, conflicted. “You ok, big man?” Jey said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What did he want?” Jey asked. “He wants to meet with me, said it was urgent.” snorted Roman. “Yeah, right. I go to meet with him and run into a load of the Authority’s goons. I’m not falling for that one.” Roman thought acidly. “What do you think Jey?” Roman asked his cousin. Even though Jey was a bit of a bonehead, he was surprisingly insightful at times and gave sound advice. He had been quiet since the phone call. “That depends, are you going to listen to me, or just brush me off if you don’t like what you hear?” Jey said, seriously, eyes focused on Roman. Roman was surprised, but answered. “I’ll listen to you, I won’t interrupt you” he promised, curious about what he had to say. “Ok. I think you should give him a chance.” Roman raised an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt. “He’s your little brother and deep down, you and Dean are still his big brothers, and yeah, he hurt you and Dean badly. But little brothers do stupid shit all the time and need their big brothers help to get them out of it. Since he left you, has he used that emergency code word once? In nearly two years? There was so many times he could have used that to lure you and Dean into an Authority trap in the last year. I think he genuinely has an emergency this time. Sure, he could be leading you into a trap, but if that does happen, you know that he’s gone forever. If it’s not a trap, you might get him back! Losing that championship and his injury could have changed him! Rome, you gotta take this chance. You could have your family back together. You and Dean, even if he won’t admit it, miss him and want him back. Now’s your chance!” Jey fell silent, just looking at Roman, who was thinking hard. “Jey is right. I miss Seth and want him back. But I’m still so angry at him. Dean is still furious. Could we make this work? I know Seth liked Dean and Dean liked him, but I think he crushed that part of Dean when he left. Can Dean handle him being around us? I wanna trust him again, I really want to, but it’s gonna take time. If it ever happens. Dean might never trust him again.” He thought sadly. “You’re right” he said to Jey who looked surprised. “I miss him and want him back, but I’m still so angry! I really hope this isn’t a trick, Jey. I couldn’t handle another betrayal from Seth. If Dean knew, it would shatter him. So, don’t say anything until I figure this out, ok?” he said, a note of pleading in his voice. “Yeah sure, man. Are you gonna meet him?” he asked, a small excited smile on his face. “I’m gonna text him to meet me in the waiting room in a couple of hours. What time is it?” he said, trying to think of the right time to meet up with Seth. “Never thought I’d be thinking or saying that again” he thought, a little giddy.  
“Just gone 1 o clock” Jey said, checking his watch. “The doc should be here soon, to tell us about his treatment, so plan the meeting for later on.” He said fiddling with the strap on his watch. “Good idea, man. I’ll text him now.” Roman pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Seth. ‘Meet me in the Broadlawn Medical Centre’s emergency waiting room at 5. I’ll explain everything then.’  
He took a deep breath and sent the text. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as he did. “Feel better, Uce?” Jey asked, smiling. “Yeah, I do actually, much better!” he replied. “Good, cos here comes the Doc!” Jey said. Two seconds later the doctor entered and stood at the end of the bed. “Hello, gentlemen. I have some good news.” He said with a smile. “I have been over Dean’s X-rays and it looks like he won’t need surgery for either the collapsed lung, trachea or the lacerated kidney. The lung was serious enough, but the tube we inserted when he arrived allowed us to re-inflate the lung and keep it sealed wile it heals. The other lung was beginning to collapse when he came in, so we just re-inflated it and kept an eye on it. So far, it’s holding up.” He smiled at the sounds of relief from the two men. “As for the kidney, it was a small cut and there was no internal bleeding from it, so we’re hoping it will heal by itself. We set the dislocated shoulder and put it into a sling, as well as the fractured wrist and broken nose. We stitched the wound above his eye, but it will leave a scar, I’m afraid.” He said, grimacing “I don’t think Dean would mind, right Jey?” Roman chuckled, holding Dean’s hand. “Damn right, he’ll just use it to pick up women” Jey snorted, laughing.  
The doc smiled and began again “The ribs are a different story, though. Most of them down the right side were shattered, and the left was better, but not by much. We decided to leave them try to heal by themselves, but we will be keeping a very close eye on them in the next couple of weeks with X-rays, alright? As for the fractured trachea, we had to put him on a ventilator, so that didn’t help it, but there was a lot of tears, small enough that they don’t need surgery. Though he may need it if the trachea gets damaged when the breathing tube comes out. We stopped the internal bleeding with medications and keyhole surgery when he came in. Any questions?” the doc asked, with a kind expression. “Yeah, how long until he wakes up?” Jey asked. Checking what medication he was on, he replied “The drugs he’s on have been reduced, so could be in an hour or next week, I don’t know. It’s all up to him now. He’ll wake up when he’s ready.” he stated, smiling. “Doc, how could he have gotten internal bleeding in his stomach?” Roman asked, wondering what happened to make Dean vomit blood. “Well, it could have been a number of things. Blunt force trauma, mostly” he shrugged. “Getting repeatedly kicked in the stomach?” Roman said, deadly calm. “That would do it, yeah” the doc said, moving towards the door. “If you need me, press that button on the wall. Press it if he begins to wake up. It summons a nurse, who will call me if it’s serious enough, ok?” he said, exiting the room.  
“Rome, don’t think like that, he’s alive and kicking right now. We can worry about the League later, ok?” Jey said, shaking Roman out of his thoughts. “Yeah, man. I promised I’d text Dolph when the Doc came in, will you text Jimmy and Naomi?” Roman asked, pulling out his phone. “Sure” Jey said.   
Roman just typed out a short text to Dolph. ‘Hey Dolph, just got word from the Doc. He doesn’t need surgery!! We’re just waiting for him to wake up now! ’ He sent the message. About twenty minutes later, his phone buzzed. ‘Awesome news, dude! Give him my best when he wakes up! I’ll see if I can get back there in maybe in a couple of hours, I’m off right now, just waiting on someone. I’ll see if I can make it back there in a couple of hours. I have something to talk to you about anyway. See ya soon! He smiled at the energy in the text. “Wonder what he wants to talk about? Ah, I’ll find out soon enough!” he thought, pushing it to the back of his mind. He was worried about the meeting with Seth. “If Dolph is here by then, I’ll ask him to come with me. He’ll have my back.” He thought, trying to mentally prepare for an emotional confrontation with his little brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Seth talk. Is Dolph busted?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys!!! Enjoy, my lovelies :)

Seth felt sick. He listened to Roman breathing on the other end of the phone. “H-hello?” he repeated, louder. A moment’s hesitation, then “What do you want, Seth?” Romans voice was harsh and cold, so different from the Roman he used to know. Even in the ring, he wasn’t this cold! He felt like crying down the phone and begging his brother to forgive him and to bring him home with him and Dean. “Shit! This is gonna be harder that I thought!” Pulling himself together, he remembered the reason he had called in the first place. “I need to talk to you. It’s urgent.” ”If he’s still in Iowa, I can meet him somewhere!” he thought excitedly. “Are you still in Iowa? If not , I ca-“ Romans harsh growl cut him off, making Seth’s heart plummet to his boots. “Yes, I’m still in Iowa, and no, I’m not meeting up with you, Seth!” The way Roman said his name, like it was a piece of shit on his shoe, almost broke him. Jake saw the heartbreak on his friends face and put an arm around him in comfort. Roman carried on “You left us! You don’t get to ring me up and demand that we meet! It doesn’t work like that!” Trying to keep his voice steady, even though he felt hollow inside and that one more blow would shatter him irreparably, he replied “I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you and Dean, Roman, truly. If I could take it back, I would. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but would you please meet with me somewhere we can talk, if you want, in public? I’m not trying to trick you, Rome” he knew he was begging, but he didn’t care. This was his brother’s safety on the line! Roman sounded incensed over the phone when he replied. “Don’t you dare call me that, you lost that right when you hit me and Dean with a steel chair! You call me Roman, like everyone else who isn’t family! As for meeting up, I’ll think about it, ok? Don’t get your hopes up though.” the line clicked, he had hung up. There was silence as they sat on the couch, Jake with his arm around Seth. “Are you ok, Seth? Jake asked softly. “I never realised he hated me so much. I mean, I knew he hated me, just not this much! Dean’s probably even worse! But, I deserve this, it’s what I signed on for when I picked up that steel chair two years ago. They may hate me and not believe me, but I will protect them from The Authority. It’s the least I can do for them now. I owe it to them.” He whispered, wiping a tear from his cheek. “I might not be a wrestler like you guys, but I’ll help anyway I can. I’m not sure that the Authority would attack people, but I trust your judgement, so I’ll help.” Jake said softly, stroking the younger man’s hair. “Thank you, Jake, I really appreciate it.” Seth said. “He actually called me!! And agreed to think about meeting me! Sure, he made me feel like shit, but who cares, I deserved it! I might get to see him again!” Seth thought, giddy and trembling at the thought. Jake looked like he was thinking hard. “Seth, if you do get to meet him, would it be a good idea to tell him that you think the Authority is after shelving so many people? He’ll find it hard enough to accept that they’re after him and Dean, ya know?” he said, quietly. Seth thought. “That might be a good idea, he’ll be overwhelmed if I tell him everything in one go. Besides, I have no proof! If I’m even right!” He rubbed his hand over his face “I think that’s a good idea, I’ll keep it to myself for now, until I’m sure. I’ll tell him about the other thing, though” Seth said, tiredly. Jake nodded, relieved.  
His phone buzzed on his thigh. Picking it up, he froze. “It’s Roman, Jake!” he said excitedly. “Well, open it!!” Jake said, excited, leaning to look. Seth’s trembling fingers opened and revealed the message ‘Meet me in the Broad-lawn Medical Centre’s emergency waiting room at 5. I’ll explain everything then.’ Seth felt a rush of excitement and relief, before he registered where Roman wanted to meet. “Emergency room??! Oh god, what happened!!??” he thought, nightmare scenarios popping up in his head. Shaking off the horrible images, he turned to his friend, “Why is he in the emergency room, Jake?” Seth says, with wide, scared eyes. “I don’t know, man, but we’ll find out at five, that’s only four hours away, so relax, ok?” But Seth couldn’t relax. One of his brothers could be in the hospital. “Oh God, if Roman was answering his phone, it must be Dean!! Dean’s in the hospital!! Nnononononono! This can’t be happening! Is it serious? Could he die? I never got to apologise to him or tell him I loved him or anything!! What should I do? If I go down there, Roman will throw me out! I can’t stay here, either! What time is it? 1:55?! Another three hours!! I have to go to them!” Seth thought, frantic not thinking clearly. Jake could see Seth beginning to break down, his face pinched and eyes darting as if for an escape route. “He’s gonna make a break for the car, to get to the hospital, any minute now. If Roman sees him like this, he won’t answer any questions or speak to him. I gotta calm him down!” he thought, bracing himself. He had seen this before, where people were so scared or upset that all reason left them and they just acted on emotion. Pushing away memories he wanted to forget, he left Seth on the couch and prepared. Carefully moving his crutches into the kitchen and pocketing the keys to the car, he waited. He didn’t have to wait long. “Jake! Where are the car keys and my crutches?! I have to get to the hospital, right now!” he yelled, sounding near hysterical. Seth was balancing on one leg in the hallway, looking ready to collapse from the strain. “Seth man, calm down, I put your crutches in the kitchen and I’ve hidden the car keys, ok? You’re not thinking clearly right now. If you show up at the hospital in this state, Roman will kick you out and you’ll never find out what is going on!” Jake spoke in a clear calm tone which seemed to work on the high flier. “I will take you to the hospital myself, at half four we’ll leave here, ok?” he said, putting his hands on his shoulders and trying to pull him into a hug. Seth resisted, pushing against him. “Jake, you don’t understand! That’s my brother! I can’t just stay here and do nothing! Please give me the keys, I have to go to him!” Seth cried, sounding heartbroken. Jake paused when Seth said he didn’t understand the pain of an injured brother. He flashed back to a dark, dank hole, listening to his brother scream in agony, pulling on the chains until his wrists broke and bled, unable to help him. Feeling Seth collapse against him, he snapped out of it and buried the memories as deep as he could. “Not the time to remember that!” he thought, not wanting to remember. He could feel Seth trembling against him. “He’s exhausted!” he thought worriedly. “Seth, I’m gonna put you back on the couch to rest, ok?” he said gently. “I won’t sleep, Jake” he mumbled into his chest. Placing him lying down on the couch with a blanket over him, he replied “Of course not, just rest here for a couple of minutes, I’ll get the car ready for the trip to the hospital. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Before he left the room, Seth was asleep.  
The car was ready to go and Seth was asleep. “What do I do now?” Jake thought to himself, bored. He could feel the memories creeping up again, and looked for something to do.  
Checking his phone, he saw a video in his recommended list of a video called ‘The Implosion of the Shield’. “Oh, that must be the night he turned on them! Should I watch it?” he thought, conflicted. He debated for a couple of minutes before curiosity won out over guilt. Watching the video,   
It started with The Shield in the ring, bragging at they had taken down Evolution again. Halfway through their speech, HHH and Randy Orton appeared. “Shit!! HHH has a sledgehammer!! Is that even allowed?!” he thought, worried. Seth had hopped out of the ring and grabbed a chair and was waiting next to his brothers. Hunter looked too calm for just losing to them the night before. Dean and Roman stepped forward, and were inviting them into the ring. “Cocky bastards!” Jake thought, with a smile. “There’s always a Plan B” Hunter said and Orton smirked. At Hunters words, Seth slammed the chair into Romans back. “Ouch! Fuck, that looks painful!!” Jake thought, wincing. Roman collapsed against the ring ropes, out cold. The crowd roared and Dean, seeing the movement from the corner of his eye, turned and looked at Roman sprawled on the ground. Looking up at Seth, he looked confused. Seth just stared at him and waited. “What the fuck?!” Jake saw him say, with wide, shocked eyes as he took a couple of stumbling steps towards Seth, and got a steel chair driven into his stomach. Jake winced as Dean collapsed and Seth started on him “Jesus! Seth really didn’t hold back, did he?” he thought, watching him focus the beating on Dean, hitting him over and over again. “How did HHH twist him so much that he did this?! Yeah, Seth has part of the blame here, but what the hell??!!” he thought, shocked, watching as he left the ring them to the mercy of the Viper and the chair which Seth had handed him. “He just left them there? And gave Randy the chair??!” he thought, feeling sorry for the two guys. Looking at Seth stand next to HHH, he saw him grimace slightly as the Viper entered the ring and continued the beating. “He still cared! But, why did he just watch? He just stood there and watched as his brothers were dismantled and then just walked away! Shit! No wonder the two of them are so pissed! I really hope they will forgive him one day, though I doubt they will.” he thought, watching Seth sleep thoughtfully.

 

*Dolph*  
“Jimmy, come on!!” Dolph yelled, leaning on the horn of the car and waving at the man in the store, who was signing something for the clerk. Giving the blond man the finger, he grabbed the bag and headed back for the car. “All right! I’m here! Let’s go!” Jimmy said, hopping into the car. “Finally!” Dolph sighed dramatically, putting the car into gear. “We’re still pickin’ up Naomi right?” Jimmy said, reminding Dolph, who was driving. “Yep, at your place, right?” Dolph replied. “Yeah, I convinced her to wait at home for me. I don’t think Roman would want a load of people down there with him. If Naomi went, the rest of the family would have followed, and the hospital couldn’t deal with that amount of people at once!” he snorted laughing. Dolph chuckled. There was a comfortable silence for a while. “Hey Dolph?” Jey asked, sounding deep in thought “What’s up?” Dolph replied, looking over briefly. “How did you calm down Roman in the waiting room? He was falling apart, and you just calmed him down in a second!” Jimmy said, flailing his hands. Dolph thought for a second. “I figured out why he was so upset, that he was in love with Dean and confronted him about it. He nearly snapped when I asked him. I think, though he realised that I wasn’t judging him, he calmed down, thankfully!” he said, glad that it had worked. “I told him as well that there is people on the roster who have a crush on dudes, as well. That seemed to perk him up a little bit. But, it’s when I told him that he would regret not going into that room with us is what convinced him to go in with us.” he said, remembering how upset he had been. “I hope everything’s ok with Dean. I’ll text him later” he thought. “Really? Who else has a man-crush in the roster?” Jimmy said, intrigued, leaning forward. “Should I tell him?” Dolph debated, conflicted. Jimmy, watching Dolph fidgeting and his face reddening, realised it was him! “Holy shit!!” A slow smile spread across his face. “So who is it, Dolph? Who’s the lucky guy? Do I know him? Have I wrestled him before? Is it Cody? It’s Cody isn’t it? Oh man, you and Cody!!” Jimmy was vibrating on the seat in his excitement. Dolph, his face bright red, muttered out “It’s not Cody, ok? I’m not telling anyone until I talk to him!” Dolph pulled up at a traffic lights, put the car into park and put his hands on his face. Jimmy was relentless. “Oh man, what happened? Did you kiss him? C’mon Uce, I know something happened! Spill the beans!” Jimmy was nudging Dolph, who slapped his elbow away. “What the hell, he won’t give up and he’ll get Jey in on it as well! Shit!!” he thought desperately. He gave up. “Alright, fine! It’s not Cody, but he is on the roster, and yes, you have wrestled him!” Jimmy leaned forward, eager to hear more, as Dolph carried on. “We’ve been flirting for weeks now, and when Roman and Dean left in the ambulance, I went to the locker room, to check the schedule. He was in there and scared the life out of me!” Dolph remembers with a smile. Jimmy looked like he was paying close attention. Dolph knew he was listening for clues, he knew had to be careful. “Anyway, he burst out laughing, and …. I sorta kissed him.” Dolph muttered out, face beet red. Thankfully, the light changed, so he set his attention to driving. There was silence for a second, until Jimmy crowed out “Awww, yeah! That’s my boy!! I’m gonna find out who he is, though. I already have a list of who I wrestled in the last few weeks! Ok, let me see, there’s ..” Dolph, who had stopped at another light, had his forehead on the wheel, groaning.   
Tuning out Jimmy listing random people, he thought “It’s only a matter of time until he finds out, and he’ll tell Jey and Naomi as well!! Damnit! I won’t tell him, until I talk to Neville first” he was frustrated, but amused at the same time. Pulling out his phone, he texted Neville, aware of Jimmy trying to look over his shoulder. “Dude, knock it off, I’m trying to text Roman!” he lied, laughing and nudging Jimmy. Sighing, Jimmy sat back in his seat, watching Dolph.   
‘Dean’s gonna be ok, I think! He’s still alive at least! Dude, Jimmy’s onto us! Jey and Naomi will be in on it soon! Just be cool! We’ll talk when I get back, ok? I’m nearly there now! ” . Aware of Jimmy staring at him, he stopped the car in the nearest gas station. Sending the text, he felt relieved. At least he knew now to keep a low profile, until they spoke. His phone buzzed. Looking down, it was Neville. ‘That’s great about Dean!  Oh Shit, really? Better get back here soon, so. The sooner we talk, the better, baby! ;) I’ll meet you when you get to the hotel. Text me your door number, we’ll ‘talk’ ;)’ Dolph gave a small smile and a chuckle. “Ohhh, is that lover boy?” Jimmy teased, playfully, nudging Dolph. He gave Jimmy the finger and headed for the bathrooms. Jimmy, chuckling, filled the tank and bought bottles of water for the trip ahead. “Good for Dolph, he looked so happy when he was texting whoever it is. He deserves it! I wonder who it is, though. I gotta find out.” He thought, thinking hard. Jimmy was a naturally curious person, and couldn’t stand mysteries. He began thinking, pumping fuel. “Someone I wrestled before, hmmm, and in the last couple of weeks. That’s a lot of guys! I don’t think Dolph’s type is huge muscly guys, so Ryback, Titus, Big Show, the Wyatt’s and the Dudley’s are out. Who does that leave? The smaller guys are a better bet.” He mused, detaching the fuel nozzle. “Ok, The Lucha Dragons, Neville, Miz, Social Outcasts (god, I hope not!), Stardust, The New Day. Who else? That’s all I can think of for now. Ok, I have a list! Now to narrow it down a little!” Feeling better he had narrowed it down, he entered the store and paid for the fuel. Heading back to the car, he thought more about who the mystery man could be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had a free class today, so i managed to whip this one up! A little warning, there's some very heavy petting in this chapter, no smut (Not yet! ;) ), just a handjob. Don't like it, please don't read!   
> If you guys would like anything added in or taken out, let me know!! I love getting ideas from people who like my story!!  
> Thanks to everyone who commented or kudosed, you guys make my day, opening my email and seeing comments there makes me so happy!!  
> Anyhoo, enjoy this one!!

Hours later, Dolph, Jimmy and Naomi had arrived at the hotel just as night was falling. “Ugh! I hate coming to Florida!! It’s so hot here!” he thought, peeling his shirt off his back, hating the sticky feeling. Jimmy and Naomi had fallen asleep a while ago, just after picking her up and they were deep asleep. Shaking them, he said ”Wake up, guys! We’re at the hotel, I’m not carrying your heavy asses!” “Who’re you calling heavy, Ziggler?” a groggy Naomi said, slowly waking up. “Definitely not you, Naomi” an innocent look on his face. Naomi was nice, but she was scary when she was pissed. She grunted and turned to her husband.  
Leaving the keys to Naomi, he went and checked in. Heading up to his room, he sent a quick text to Neville ‘room 215, don’t be late ;)’ Unlocking his room, he threw his bags by the bed and headed for the shower. Washing his hair he was glad to be away from Jimmy and Naomi. The minute Naomi had found out that he had ‘someone special’, according to Jimmy, she was all over him. “Dolph’s got himself a boyfriend? Oooh, do tell! Who is it Dolph? Is it someone I know? Do we see him every day? Oh god!! Tell me It’s not Heath Slater or one of the Social Outcasts!!” she cried out, horrified, with Jimmy fake gagging in the back. Dolph had laid his head on the wheel and just wanted to disappear. “No, Naomi, its not Slater or the Outcasts!!” he had said, disgusted. She sighed in relief “Four down babe” she had said smugly, turning to Jimmy, getting a fist bump. Jimmy nodded and crossed a names of the literal list he had made! “You made a list?!! He asked in disbelief “Who would make a list of that??” he thought, washing the suds from his hair. Dolph had cursed, realising they had tricked him. “Yep!” Jimmy said, shamelessly. “Ok, so we’ve crossed off Slater, Rose, Rhodes, Axel and Dallas. Who’s left?” he said, chewing the end of the pen. “Lucha Dragons, New day, Stardust and Neville” he mused. Whiel he was figuring out names, Naomi was watching his expression. He had fought to keep his face blank, and it seemed to work. It was like that the whole trip down. Jimmy and Naomi discussing who it could be. He had stopped participating after Naomi tried to trick him again, and just ignored both of them. Dolph sighed and wrung out his hair, stepping out of the shower. Ten minutes later, he wrapped a towel around his hips and exited the bathroom. Stopping in surprise, he stared. Neville was sitting on the end of his bed, watching him. He just stared for a minute. Finding his voice, he said ”What are you doing here? How’d you get in?” Not that he was wasn’t glad he was here, but he was only wearing a towel, for god’s sake! Neville was watching the drops of water flowing down his chest and licking his lips. Dolph coughed, blushing. Smirking, Neville looked up and met his eyes. “I flirted with the receptionist below, told him I was late for a date with my girlfriend, he gave me a keycard” he said softly, watching for a reaction. “He flirted with the receptionist?” Jealousy flared in Dolph at the thought, and Neville caught it. Smiling, he stood “Aw, are you jealous, Dolph?“ he said, slowly advancing towards the blond man. “N-no, I’m not! I just don’t want some random person’s eyes all over you!” he stammered backing away, until the wall stopped him. Following him and driving him backwards, “Sounds like jealousy to me, baby” he murmured, leaning closer. Dolph felt very vulnerable, pinned up against the wall, in just a towel, the man he adored right in front of him with predatory eyes. He loved the feeling of being vulnerable to Neville. Closing his eyes, he smiled. He didn’t see Neville reach out and place his hands where skin met towel.  
Gasping, his eyes flew open, bright blue meeting dark brown in surprise, feeling his partner’s hands land where the towel rested on his hips. The fingers began skilfully stroking the sensitive skin, making Dolph tremble. Leaning closer, he whispered into his ear “All I have to do is pull, and you will be completely open to me. Would you like that?” he asked, running his lips up and down his neck, leaving trails of pleasure. Dolph, shuddered and just moaned, grasping Neville’s arms. Chuckling, Neville took this as a yes, and whipped off the towel, in a blindingly fast motion. Dolph gasped at the sudden cold around his midsection, moving his hands instinctively to cover himself. “No, you keep your hands away from there, got it?” Neville whispered threateningly, pushing his hands away from his dick. Dolph whined, actually whined! He stopped, surprised at himself. He was unbelievably turned on with Neville calling the shots, he hadn’t expected this at all! All thoughts flew from his head as Neville reached down and grasped his cock. “Ah! Neville!!” he gasped out, arching out, closer to the source of the pleasure. Neville began stroking slowly, using his hand with a twist in it at the head of his cock, driving Dolph insane with pleasure. “Ah.. ah. S-so good, d-don’t stop!!” he cried out. Dolph was leaning on the wall behind him for support, one hand snaking into Neville’s jeans, finding the hardness there, the other locked in his hair, pulling him up for a kiss. Joining their mouths frantically, they began to stroke the other. Stroking his lover, he cried out at the pleasure being given to him, as Neville’s fingers were stroking the sensitive area under the head, the vein running the length of it, on the head, the opening to his cock, everywhere! Neville was groaning in bliss, the moans muffled by Dolph’s mouth. Thrusting into Neville’s hand, he could feel his balls drawing up, “C-Cant take much more of this! I’m g-gonna c-cum!!” he thought, drawing closer and closer to his release. For a couple of minutes, there was nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing, grunts and groans heard in the room. Breaking the kiss, he moaned out, “I-I’m gonna c-cum!!” “M-me to, b-baby. L-let it go, I g-got you” Neville gasped out, thrusting harder into Dolph’s hand, burying his face in Dolph’s neck and collarbone. Neville was planting kisses and making encouraging noises. At his partner’s words, he did just that. Shouting loudly, he came, feeling Neville splash onto his hand and wrist at the same time. At the height of his climax, Neville buried his teeth in the sensitive area where collarbone meets neck. Screaming out a second orgasm, Dolph went limp. He didn’t pass out, he was just overwhelmed at the sensations. He felt Neville place his forehead on his, panting from his own release. “You ok, baby?” he panted out, checking Dolph. He nodded weakly. He vaguely felt Neville lift him onto the bed and settle beside him. 

Coming round from the multiple orgasms, he felt weak. “God that was amazing!! How did he know how to do that?? I’ve never come twice in one go before, especially with just a handjob!!” he thought, just lying there. Looking beside him, Neville was lying on the other side of the bed, just watching him come to, a cocky smile on his face. “Guess we know who the dominant one in this relationship is, huh?” Dolph mumbled, turning to snuggle into his chest. Neville snorted from laughter. “You want a relationship with me? We haven’t even had a first date yet!” Neville said amused, looking down at the sleepy man. “Anyone who can make me come twice from a hand job is someone I wanna have a relationship with. Besides, you’re k—“ he tucked his face into Neville’s chest, mumbling his last words. “I’m what?” he asked Dolph curiously, pulling his face up to meet his eyes gently. Dolph’s face was scarlet, but he replied “You’re kinda hot!” he blurted out, blushing even more. Neville paused for second, not expecting that answer. He burst out laughing and kissed his forehead and said “I think you’re hot too, baby.” he said, still chuckling. They sat there in companionable silence for a while, Dolph resting on Neville’s chest, with Neville’s fingers causing sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. “Ok, seriously. Do you want a relationship with me? I do with you.” Neville blurted out, nervous of the answer. Dolph didn’t even have to think about it. “Yeah, I do. I really do!” he said shyly, not believing this was happening. Neville let out a relieved sigh and sat up to face Dolph. Looking him in the eye, he asked “Will you be my boyfriend?” nervously. Dolph let out a squeak of excitement and replied “I would love to be your boyfriend, Neville!” His eyes were shining, his hair was everywhere and he still looked flushed from his two orgasms. “He’s so beautiful like this!” Neville thought, admiring his boyfriend “my boyfriend!” move towards him and wrap him in his arms, dragging him back into the bed, both of them laughing. Settling in for the night, they got comfortable and with many kisses and snuggling, they drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning was a good experience for Dolph. He was warm, comfortable and in the arms of his boyfriend. “I have a boyfriend!! And it’s Neville!” he thought, amazed. Could it get any better? Checking the time, he cursed. “Shit!! Neville! We slept in!! We have to be at the arena in half an hour, baby! C’mon!! Hurry!” he yelled, leaping from the bed, Neville right behind him. “We can shower at the arena! Just grab what you need and let’s go!” Neville said, throwing on clothes and grabbing his ring gear, heading for the door, right behind Dolph. Entering the elevator, they were alone. “I forgot to give you something Dolph” Neville said, sounding serious. “What?” Dolph said, pressing the button and turning. The minute the doors closed, “This” was all he heard before Neville had him pressed up against the wall, with his mouth on his, kissing him and his hands everywhere. Dolph moaned, surprised at the assault. Luckily, no one entered on any of the floors. When the lift began to slow, they broke apart, panting. “Damn it Neville! What am I supposed to do with this now?!” he asked, frustrated, gesturing downwards. “Not my problem” Neville snickered. Dolph glared at him, luckily the doors opened then and he escaped, hiding the tent in his pants with his bag. But, not before Neville landed a quick slap to his ass, making him jump. “You’re gonna pay for that” he whispered, grinning, looking back. “Bring it on, baby” Neville whispered back, making Dolph’s cock jump in his pants. “Shit, we’re gonna be late! I’ll meet you back in my hotel room later, ok?” Grinning, they separated to their cars and drove to the arena. Making it with five minutes to spare before they left the people in, he sat next to Jimmy at the long table with the other Superstars and Divas, ready for the queues of people wanting their autograph. “Hey man, what’s up?” Dolph said. Jimmy looked shocked, staring at his neck. He started cackling. “Had a good night, Uce? Lover boy must have done a good job, by the looks of it!” he snorted, trying not to attract any attention for Dolph’s sake. “How does he know what happened last night?” he thought, mortified. Blushing, he said “What do you mean, Jimmy? Nothing happened last night!” Jimmy tried to hold in the laughter, seeing Dolph’s face. “Um-hum. Then why is there a big ass bite mark on your collarbone?” The colour rose in Dolph’s face as he remembered Neville biting him when he was coming last night. “Shit!! He left a mark? I’m so dead!! The Authority is gonna kill me!! Literally!!” he thought, reaching up to check. He felt a raised section of skin and winced. He ran to the bathroom, and checked it out. Just where his neck met his collarbone, there was a deep purple bruise, instantly noticeable. Since he was in Florida, he hadn’t brought a jacket, all he was wearing was a stringy top, which wouldn’t cover anything!  
“Damn it!! I’m gonna kill him!” he growled out, wondering what he could do. “Kill who?” Jimmy asked from behind him. Dolph jumped. “Shit!! What am I gonna do? I can’t go out there like this!! Everyone’s gonna ask me about it! Aw god, this’ll be all over the internet by tonight!” he cried rubbing the mark, trying to get it off. Jimmy watched for a second and smirked. “Relax, Uce! Here, give me your shirt, I’ll give you mine, it’s all good, man. But, one condition, you gotta tell me who it is.” Jimmy looked triumphant. Dolph sighed and agreed. “Fine! It’s Neville” he said, head down. It felt good, finally telling someone he had a boyfriend. Jimmy blinked “Ha! He was on my list of people who it could be! Man, I’m good!” Jimmy said handing Dolph his shirt. Slipping it on, he said “He asked me to be his boyfriend last night, and I agreed” he said, still not believing it himself. Jimmy smiled, looking happy for him “Congrats, man. He seems like a good dude. I’m happy for ya!” he said clapping his shoulder. “Just don’t tell anyone, ok? I don’t mind Jey and Naomi, but no one else, alright?” he asked, heading out the door. “No probs, man. I won’t tell a soul!” Jimmy promised, heading back out to the now noisy hall. Heading back to their seats, they were ready for the fans.

Hours later, he was waiting for Neville in the room when his phone buzzed. It was from Roman. Opening it, he read: ‘Hey Dolph, just got word from the Doc. He doesn’t need surgery!! We’re just waiting for him to wake up now! ’ “Yes!! He’s gonna be ok!” he thought, glad at the news. “That’s good news. Roman sounds much better than before!”  
Replying to the text, he typed out ‘Awesome news, dude! Give him my best when he wakes up! I’ll see if I can get back there in maybe in a couple of hours, I’m off right now, just waiting on someone. I’ll see if I can make it back there in a couple of hours. I have something to talk to you about anyway. See ya soon!  
Sending the text, he began to think “I’m gonna have to tell Roman about the Authority. If I don’t tell him and he gets attacked, I’d feel awful. If I tell him and he doesn’t believe me, he might still be wary around them and the League. It’s gonna suck, but maybe he’ll trust me?” he thought, worriedly. “I can’t say anything to Neville, though. It sounds nuts! This could drive him away! No one except Jimmy knows about him, so he’s safe for now. If he gets put in the line of fire, I’ll explain everything to him then.”  
Hearing the door open, he jumped up and met his boyfriend at the door. “Careful, babe. Rusev gave me a beating earlier, I’m a little stiff!” he grunted. “Shit, Neville, let me help you!” he said, holding his arm as he walked. “Does the Authority know I’m onto them, is that why Rusev beat Neville?” he worried. “No, if they were, Rusev and the League would have put him in the hospital, like Dean. This was just a coincidence, nothing more!” he thought, relieved. Dolph looked worried and guided him onto the bed, helping him sit. “Sit there, I’ll run you a bath to help with the stiffness.” Once he had the bath set, he helped Neville into it, smiling at the sigh of relief from the younger man. “Ah that’s good!! Thank you, baby” he sighed. “Any time, Nev.” he replied, softly, stroking his hair gently. “I went to the Authority earlier, they called me in and they gave some extra time off, as an apology for what Rusev did. He wasn’t supposed to get so rough with me.” Neville said, beginning to sound like himself again. “Woah, they’re gonna have no one left at this point, if everyone keeps getting injured!” Dolph stated. “I think Triple H said something about bringing up rookies from NXT in the next couple of weeks, so that’ll fill in some gaps.” Neville said, leaning into his boyfriends touch. “What’s going on there?” Dolph thought in suspicion. “I’ll worry about it later. Maybe he would like to come with me to the hospital?” he thought, rubbing circles on the back of Neville’s head. “That’s good, man. You need the recovery time. I was thinking of going to see Dean later on, it’s only a couple of hour’s drive from here and it’s on the way to my place anyway. You can come to my house if you want? I need to talk to Roman about something anyway.” He asked, shyly, going pink. Neville thought for a second, “Yeah, I’d like to see Dean again, even if he’s unconscious. And I would love to go to your house later on. When do we leave?” he asked, looking up at him and smirking at Dolph blushing. “Whenever you’re ready baby, we can go.” Dolph said kissing his forehead, and smiling down at him. He squeaked as Neville grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him in to the bath, right on top of him. “Nev! W-what the f-fudge??!” he sputtered. Neville moved him until he sat between his legs. “I was lonely in here by myself!” he said, wrapping arms around him. “Now, lose the clothes, or I’ll rip ‘em off ya” he murmured into Dolph’s neck. Dolph moaned and complied. It was another hour before they left, with Dolph slightly limping.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Seth meet up, Seth tries to convince Roman to listen to him. Does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This chapter took a while to write, i wanted to get it perfect! Comment and let me know how i did! Luv me some comments :)

It was half past four and Roman was nervous. In half an hour, he would meet the man who had nearly destroyed the man he loved and him as well. “This was a bad idea, but I can’t back out now! Shit! What do I say to him? Do I tell him about Dean? Does he deserve to know? Does he care? He’ll probably know that something’s up! I should have picked a different meeting place! I hope Dolph makes it in time.” He was pacing again. Not as bad as last time, but still pacing. “Jey, when I go down to the waiting room, promise me you’ll call me if so much as twitches!” he said to him. Jey had just woken up and showered. He was always cranky after he woke for a couple of hours. “For the third time Roman, I will! You need to sit and calm down, you’re stressing Dean!” Jey snapped. He knew that wasn’t true, but he sat anyway, just in case. “Do I tell him about Dean, Jey? Does he deserve to know about him?” Roman asked, sadly. Jey thought for a second “He’s still your little brother, Ro. Even if Seth and Dean hated you and you them, would you want to know what happened to him? That he nearly died and you never got the chance to explain what made you do what you did? He’s gonna hear it from the internet or gossip anyway, it’ll be better coming from you.” he replied quietly. He knew how hard it was for Roman, to risk another Seth betrayal, but it was worth it, in his opinion. He’d never seen Roman as happy as when he, Dean and Seth were a group. “Yeah, he deserves to know that his buddies almost killed Dean!! But… maybe, just maybe he’s back to the Seth from two years ago?” he thought, a little light of hope igniting in his chest. “Ok, I’m gonna tell him, once I find out what he wants. I really hope he has changed.” Roman said, turning his phone over and over in his hands “I can’t and Dean can’t go through that again, if he tries anything, we’re done. This is his first and last chance.” he thought determinedly. They sat there for another ten minutes, listening to the beep and whoosh that was proving Dean’s life, which always soothed Roman. Hearing footsteps, he turned. Dolph and a smaller man entered the room. He recognised Neville and gave him a nod. Nodding at Jey, Neville’s eyes went round when he saw Dean. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, Roman!!” he said hushed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, man. But the doctor said he’ll be ok, we’re just waiting for him to wake up now.” Roman said softly. Neville gave a sigh of relief and stepped back with Dolph, taking his hand and looking at Dean worriedly. Catching Jey’s gaze, Roman looked at the joined hands of his two friends. His eyes widened. “So that’s who he was talking about!” he thought, glad Dolph had found someone. Smiling he said, “So Dolph, Neville was the one you were telling me about earlier? You look good together, man.” he said. Dolph blushed and looked down, while Neville just smirked and wrapped an arm around his emarrassedboyfriend. Jey was cackling in the corner. “Thanks, Uce.” he said quietly, glancing at Neville, who winked at him.  
“I actually wanted to ask you a favour, Dolph.” Roman said quietly. “Sure man, anything” Dolph replied, looking up again. “Seth texted me and I’m meeting him in the waiting room in“ he checked his phone ”five minutes. Can you come with me?” he asked, nearly begging. “Holy Shit!! Seth’s gonna meet Roman downstairs?!” he thought, eyes widening. Dolph turned to Neville. “Will you be ok by yourself? I’ll be back in two seconds.” he said. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Jey’s here anyway, I won’t be alone, go help Roman, babe.” Neville murmured. Dolph gave him a quick kiss, ignoring Jey’s quiet catcall and faced Roman. “Yeah sure, you ready to go?” he asked gently. “Oh thank god! At least Dolph will be there if anything goes wrong. He can calm me down!” he thought, relieved he would have someone he trust watching his back. Roman looked scared at his question. “Yeah let’s do it!” he said, standing. “Remember, Jey, if he –“ “So much as twitches call you. I got it man!” Jey says calmly. “I’ll look after him, ok? I promise. Now go get your other little brother!” Roman gave a sigh, and walked out the door to meet Seth, Dolph by his side. Going down in the elevator, there was a nervous silence. “Just hear him out, ok?” a quiet murmur from Dolph. Roman nodded, exiting. Exiting the elevator, Roman could feel him. He was here! Looking around, he saw Seth and those chocolate brown eyes, looking nervously at him. Some black haired guy was next to him. “He looks like he did two years ago! No sign of the asshole he’s been playing as” was his first thought. Heading towards him, he tried to calm the sudden trembling in his body.

*Seth*  
“Seth! Seth, c’mon man, wake up, you need to meet Roman at the hospital, remember?” Jake said loudly, trying to rouse the almost comatose man. At the mention of Roman’s name, he shot up and tried to stand. “Shit! What time is it? Are we late? Are we leaving now? Where are my crutches?! They were right here!!” Seth said, freaking out. “Seth! Its only quarter past four! You have plenty of time! Go have a shower and fix your hair! It’s inexplicable! I’ll pull the car around, by the front door. We’ll leave around half past, ok? Calm down and go get ready.” Jake said, keeping his voice calm and steady to calm the man in front of him. Seth nodded, heading down the hall, into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he began to calm down. “I need to be calm and collected, to do this. If I seem upset or nervous, he’ll think it’s a trick or a trap. I need to be calm.” he thought. By the time he was done, he was calm and ready to face Roman. Locking Kevin into the spare bedroom and checking his food and water, he went to get dressed. Slipping on his clothes, his hands were trembling slightly. “I can’t mess this up. Roman will give me one chance and one chance only. If I fuck it up, he’ll never speak to me again, neither will Dean.” he thought seriously. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his wallet, keys and crutches and headed for the door. Locking the door, he leaned against it, a thought striking him. “The next time I unlock this door, I will either have confirmation that my brothers might forgive me or that I have lost them forever. Please let them forgive me!” he begged to anyone who would listen. Heading for the car, he could feel the nerves creeping in and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Seth, whatever happens, remember there are people who care about you and love you, ok? Me and Kev will be here for you, alright?” Jake said, patting his knee from the driver’s seat.  
“Thanks Jake. I will. Will you come in with me? I don’t want to be alone with him, in case he attacks me, he probably will, to be honest.” Seth whispered, trying to keep it together as Jake drove away from his house. “Of course, Seth. Anything you want, man. I’ll be there for you when you need me, ok?” Jake said, watching Seth from the mirror. “Thanks, Jake” Seth said, sounding a bit better. “No probs, man” he said, smiling at the pale and sweating man in the backseat. On the way there, he could see Seth hunching in on himself, getting smaller the closer they got to the hospital. Not saying anything, he left Seth to his thoughts.  
“Oh god, I feel sick. What if he rejects me? I’ll have to deal with it. I still have Jake and Kevin and my family, I’m not alone anymore. But, they are my family. It won’t be the same without them. That’s why I gotta try to fix this! If they won’t take me back, I’ll join the Authority and protect them from there. It won’t be fun, but I owe it to them.” He was strangely excited to see him again, though. ”Will he have his hair up or down? Are his eyes still the same shade of silver? God I missed the deep voice he has. Wonder if Dean’s hair is still all over the place? Is his voice still as gravelly when he’s outside the ring? Are the dimples still there? Will he have Dean with him?! Oh god, I hope so!! Oh no, is Dean in the hospital? Is that why we are meeting here? Nonononono, that can’t be right, I mean he’s probably just here for a medical screening. Yeah that’s it, Dean’s not in hospital, I would have heard it from someone! I haven’t talked to Dean yet because Roman wouldn’t let him, or hasn’t told him he’s talking to me yet!” he thought, thoughts going a mile a minute. Pulling into the hospital parking lot, they had a couple of minutes left until the meeting time. A voice broke into his thoughts, “We’re here Seth.” Jake said softly, turning to see the high flier in the backseat. “You ok, man?” he asked. “Yeah, I’m just really nervous. If I fuck up this chance, he won’t give me another. I have to warn him about the Authority and tell him to protect Dean. I can’t fuck this up!!” he cried. Jake smiled, seeing some of the old fire returning to his friend. “You ready?” he asked. Seth sighed and braced himself “Yeah, let’s do it!” Seth said, beginning to tremble. They both exited the car, Jake locked it and they headed inside for their meeting with Roman.

 

Seth sat there, in the waiting room, Jake at his side. It wasn’t five yet, but it was close to it. “A couple of more minutes!” he thought, his good leg jigging up and down. The waiting was torture, but Seth knew it was worth it, if he got to speak to his brother again, even if he rejected him.  
He heard the elevator ding and looked in that direction. Seeing two men exit it, his heart jumped and began to race. One was blond and muscular, while the other taller, dark haired and impressively muscular. He was wearing a tank top and jeans, with his hair loose around his shoulders. They hadn’t seen him yet, so he took the chance to study him. “He looks good, a little tired, maybe. I’d forgotten how much he meant to me.” he thought, looking at his brother. “Roman” he whispered to himself. Almost as if he had heard the whisper, his head snapped around and Seth found himself trapped in those silver pools. Seth’s heart started jack hammering as Roman approached, Dolph Ziggler beside him. “They’re friends now?” he wondered. Roman sat down across from him. If Seth hadn’t caught the miniscule shaking of his hands and the twitch in his face, he would have guessed that Roman was calm and collected. Knowing that he wasn’t calmed Seth a bit.   
There was silence for a couple of seconds, as the former brothers studied each other. Then “You look good Roman” Seth said softly, looking into his eyes. Roman paused, seeming to gather himself, checking his phone. “What do you want, Seth? I have to be somewhere in a minute” he said bored, looking at him, waiting for an answer. “God, his voice!” he thought, trying not to squirm. Roman always had that effect on him, even when they were friends. “Oh right.” he said, taking a deep breath, trembling. “Now or never” he thought, centering himself.  
“The Authority has been on a major power trip the last couple of months and they’re getting worse. I had a meeting with the Authority yesterday and they gave me a choice. They’re trying to get me to sign an enforcer contract or threatening to ruin my career. They took me out, and now, they’re after you and Dean. Triple H wants the WWE title, and they will give the Intercontinental Title to someone who works for them. I think that are going to use the League to do their dirty work and probably do it soon.” He paused, but didn’t look up. He didn’t want to see the look on Romans face. Focusing in his hands, he continued “You have to be careful, ok? Look after Dean, don’t leave him alone in the ring, the locker room, backstage, anywhere, alright?” he burst out, worry for them evident in his voice. He looked at Roman who was looking at him in disbelief at the outburst. There was a moment of shocked silence. “This is why you called me after two fuckin’ years? To tell me that my bosses are after me?? The same bosses that you betrayed us for, and then became the biggest asshole I’ve ever seen?” he snarled out, beyond angry. Seth’s heart sank further with every word out of his mouth. “He’s not gonna believe me. I’m not giving up, though!” he thought, determined. Roman paused, then continued. “Have you gone nuts, Seth? The Authority isn’t after us! Do you know how insane you sound?” Roman growled, leaning forward, furious. Seth leaned back, suddenly afraid. He felt Jakes hand on his arm, ready to pull him out of danger if Roman snapped. Roman looked at Jake’s hand on his arm and growled, glaring at the man. Jake, calmly just stared back, no fear, hostility or challenge in his gaze, just watching the Samoan. Dolph pulled Roman back and stared at Seth. He looked at Dolph who was staring at him in surprise. “He knows something! What is it?! Hopefully he’ll say something if Roman doesn’t believe me!” he thought, desperate to hope that his brother would believe him. Turning back to Roman, he said in a calm voice, even though he wanted to scream. “I know it sounds insane, Roman, but please believe me! If you go back to the WWE alone, you’re gonna end up in here!! Just be careful and watch Dean!” he pleaded, trying to make Roman see sense. Roman just snorted and got up to leave, making Seth’s heart plummet. “I’ve blown it. I’ll never get my brothers back.” he thought, his world starting to implode. Dolph snagged Roman’s shirt sleeve as he passed, making him stop. “Rome, I think he’s right. I was going to talk to you later, but when I was talking to the Authority after you left in the ambulance, before I knocked on their door, I heard a lot of voices speaking in there and one of them sounded like Sheamus.” Dolph said to Roman, tugging him back into his seat. Seth’s heart soared, didn’t even register there was an ambulance called. Someone believed him!! “When I went into the office, only Steph was there, which was weird, I could have sworn I heard Hunter laughing earlier. Anyway, when I mentioned that you weren’t injured, she looked pissed, Roman!! I do think they want you and Dean gone. I have a bad feeling about this and I think we should listen to Seth.” Dolph said. Seth shot him a grateful smile, but he didn’t see it, he was watching Roman think. “Please Ro, believe us!!” he thought desperately, hoping that he would believe Dolph, if not him. “How do you know they’re after us?” Roman asked, glaring at Seth. “Triple H told me. If you saw the look on his face, you would feel the same! I, ah, had a meeting with the Authority a couple of days ago, Triple H had me pinned into the couch and told me ‘Once I get rid of your former brothers, I will be Champion again’ and then he told me to get out. I met Dean after. I was so upset, I just wanted to leave” he whispered to himself, but Roman caught it. His face softened for a second. Seth didn’t see it, but Dolph did. “I’ll think about it, but it sounds crazy, Dolph!” Roman said running his hand through his hair, ignoring Seth. Seth was mesmerised by the raven locks. “I know, Ro, but just think on it, ok?” Dolph said quietly, watching Seth watch Roman. Roman nodded. He saw Dolph and Roman exchange a glance, with Dolph flicking towards Seth in a ‘tell him’ gesture. Roman sighed and nodded. “Tell me what?” he thought, nervous. Seeming to brace himself, he turned back to Seth, “If what you have said is true, then the Authority has already gotten to Dean.” Roman said, looking at Seth, as if for a reaction. He felt his heart stop and blood drain from his face. “W-what do you mean?” he stuttered, feeling faint, with dread rising within him. Jake moved closer, in concern. Roman just looked at him, studying him. It was Dolph who answered. “He’s unconscious upstairs in the critical care ward. The League attacked him in the ring a while ago and he went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance. He barely survived” he said gently to the stricken man. Seth, who had stood up when he heard Dean was upstairs, collapsed at the thought of his brother going into cardiac arrest. Jake barely caught him and put him back on the chair. “Shit!! Seth! SETH! C’mon man! Come back to us!” he heard Jake call, as if from far away. “Dean.. cardiac arrest… critical care.. unconscious” were swimming around his head, as well as images of Dean lying bloody and broken in the ring, alone, as the League circled him making him feel sick and faint. With those pictures circling in his head, Jake’s voice was getting fainter and fainter, until his head suddenly cracked to the side, the force of the blow waking him up. He blinked and looked up at Roman, who was shaking out his hand with a look of satisfaction on his face. “Uce, you didn’t have to hit him so hard!” Dolph exclaimed, checking on his face. “Worked, didn’t it?” he grunted, flexing his hand. Seth stumbled to his feet, Jake supporting him. He turned to Roman and began to ask frantic questions. “Roman, is he still alive? Is he gonna survive? What are his injuries? Will he wrestle again?” Seth was frantic to get upstairs. “Oh my god, the League got to him!! Why didn’t I call sooner?! I could have prevented this!!” he thought, beginning to fragment again. Jake recognising the signs, stepped up next to Seth, pulled him gently away and spoke to him quietly, so the others couldn’t hear them. “Seth, just take deep breaths, ok? Do you think Roman would be this calm if Dean had died? Calm down and he might let you up to see him, but you gotta calm down buddy. You won’t get to see him like this, alright? Just copy me, ok? Breathe In.. and .. out. Good, again. In.. and.. out. Better! One last time, In.. and .. out. You feel better?” Surprisingly, he did. Jake was right. “If Dean had died, Roman would have had to have been heavily sedated, not standing here, talking to me. He’s hurt, but for now, he’s ok. Roman’s watching over him, he’ll survive. If I wanna see him, I have to be calm and collected, they won’t let me up if I’m crying and screaming.” He thought, trying to push the panic to the back of his mind. Standing up, he slowly made his way over to Roman and Dolph, who had watched the whole scene from the chairs. Looking down at Roman, he said brokenly “Roman, can I see him, please?” he knew he was begging, but he had to see him. “I have to see he’s alive, I won’t believe it otherwise!” he thought, pushing back his rising panic. Roman looked at Dolph who shrugged. Standing up, Roman looked deep into his eyes, as if he was looking for something. Not looking away, Seth waited. Roman grunted, seemingly not finding what he was looking for. “If this is some sort of a trick or ambush, I would advise against doing it. Hurt him and you won’t leave this hospital, are we clear?” Roman snarled at Seth, who cowered back, shocked at the intensity. Jake put a comforting hand on his back. He nodded. Roman relaxed but stayed close. “He’s not a pretty sight. There’s a monitor and ventilator attached to him, as well as bandages, tubes and slings. Prepare yourself.” He ground out, turning and walking towards the elevators. “Yes!! I’m gonna see Dean!!” he thought, a huge wave of relief washing over him. Seth and Jake followed the two men, Seth relieved, Jake worried.   
Entering the elevator there was silence as they were lifted to the critical care ward. Roman was shifting nervously, tapping his fingers on his folded arms. “I won’t join the Authority after this! They put one of my brothers in an ICU! That can’t go unpunished!!” he thought, trying to focus on anything but Dean. If he thought about Dean, he would break down. Exiting the elevator, Seth’s nerves grew with each step he took. As he approached the room, he tried to steel himself. “Ok, he’s gonna look awful! Don’t burst into tears! The Authority’s gonna pay for this, I swear! Ok, ok hold in the tears for when I’m in the car and try not to get sick, that won’t help!” he thought nervously. He felt Jake place a hand on the small of his back, calming him. “Thank god I found a friend like him!” he thought, gratefully, sending a small smile his way. He felt the hand pat once, then withdraw.  
Entering the room, he looked around. It was huge with a TV in the corner, a couch and what looked like a guestroom. Neville and Jey were staring at him in shock, mouths open. Focusing on the bed, everything else was ignored, the people staring at him, the size and luxuriousness of the room, Roman watching, ready to pounce if he made a sudden move for Dean, everything. All he could see was Dean. Seth’s heart was breaking into a million little pieces looking at his brother and the man he had loved lying broken in the bed. Slowly approaching the bed, he saw how still he was. That wasn’t right! The Dean he knew was always moving, twitching and dancing. Seeing him like this, so still, broke something in Seth. He no longer felt the need to cry or scream. “Once we get rid of your former brothers, I will be Champion again!” blared through his mind, over and over. “They actually did it! They tried to injure him, but they nearly killed him instead! And I helped those fuckers for nearly two years!!” he thought, revolted at his actions. All he could feel was regret, shame and the beginnings of a burning anger looking at his brother. What little of his face he could see was a mass of dark bruises, he had a splinted nose, a bandage over one of his ocean blue eyes and a split lip. There was a tube coming out of the bed at chest height and he was hooked up to a machine, which was keeping him alive, and an IV. Looking down, he saw a braced wrist and his shoulder in a sling. There was probably more, but it was hidden by the blankets. “Oh god, Dean I’m so sorry I wasn’t there! I could have prevented this! I’m so sorry I left you and Roman that night!” he thought, bowing his head over Dean. He felt a burning anger fall over him, drowning out the sorrow, anguish and self hatred. Everything was gone, except for the white hot anger. “The Authority is responsible for this! For all of it! I’m gonna make them pay, you just watch! I’m gonna burn their lives down around them to ashes and spit on what’s left!” he thought, laying his hand on Deans. “I’ll make them see what happens when they mess with the Shield, even if it’s broken!” he thought, the anger threatening to spill over and for him to begin breaking things. He struggled to push back the rage roaring through him, it was begging to be let out. Silently fighting with himself for couple of minutes, he calmed himself. He looked at what little he could see of Dean and thought “Just … don’t hate me when you wake up, ok? I really missed you.” He fought the tears back. Pulling his head up, “What are his injuries?” he managed to ask the room, in a voice he barely recognised himself. Dolph listed off the extent the League and the Authority had hurt his brother. “Three fucking times he coded??!!” he thought in horror, the rage he felt ratcheting up another notch. With each new injury, his fury rose, until he could barely contain it again. “Those fuckers are gonna pay for this!” he snarled to himself, frightened at the amount of sheer rage he was feeling. He was shaking from the strength of it. “No one touches you two, except for me! Those sons of bitches are gonna regret ever messing with me and mine!” he whispered, deadly calm, to Dean. He patted Dean’s hand and whispered “I’m sorry” and took a last look at his face. Turning from him, even though it tore his heart to do it, he limped over to Roman. He could feel the burning rage he was feeling show in his eyes and he didn’t care. Looking up into the silver pools, he calmly said “I’m gonna get the proof you need to believe me, Roman. I don’t know how, but I will. Then I’m healing, coming back and taking these fuckers down, with or without you. Your choice. But I’m going to war with the Authority and the League for what they have done to Dean, and I hope you join me. If you don’t, I understand.” He looked down, away from Roman. “I’ll stay away from Dean, now. I just wanted to see him again. Thank you for that. Look after him, ok? When he heals, be careful, all of you. Especially you, Roman. You’re the next target.” He said, glancing at the shocked men gathered around the bed. “If they know you’re helping Dean and Roman, you’ll be the next target. Keep a low profile. The Authority will be on the warpath.” He finished, beginning to feel the strength leaving him. Turning from his former brother, “Let’s go Jake.” he said, to his friend. Taking one last long look at his fallen brother, he left the room, leaving a shocked silence behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, guys! Let me know how i did!! <3

*Dean*  
He was so close! Just another couple of feet and he would be back in his body and to Roman! Pausing for a break, he heard a new, but familiar voice. “What are his injuries?” he recognised that voice! “Seth?! What! No fuckin’ way! That can’t be Seth, can it?” he thought, surprised. The voice sounded like it was barely hanging on, and in a tremendous amount of pain and sheer rage. “Why did Rome let him in here? Isn’t he the one who betrayed us?!!” he thought angrily. “Did he do this to me? No, if he did, and he showed up here, Roman would have put him through the wall! Oh wait, Ro’s talking again!” He realised that he would find out his injuries at least. “I’ll get to hear what happened to me!” he strained to listen harder as Roman began to speak. “I-I coded three fuckin’ times??!! I could have died, left Roman a-and…. Seth, too. I nearly died and Seth would have thought I died hating him!! I-I can’t hate my little brother, even though I’m still so fuckin’ angry at him! What he did will take me a long time to forgive him for, if I ever do! But, I want to give him that chance and I need to tell him that I can forgive him, one day. I’m still really pissed!!” he thought, overwhelmed and very confused at the feelings he felt towards Seth. A lot of anger, pain, resentment and confusion were the ones that came to mind first. Letting his mind relax, those feelings eventually flowed away and were replaced with feelings he had ignored for nearly two years. A feeling of home, affection and laughing until his sides hurt. The strangest thing he felt was a lightness in his chest, where the hatred for Seth used to be. It felt good. “I need to get back to my brothers, both of them!” he thought, beginning to listen again to his list of injuries. “What the fuck’s a pneumothorax? Shit!! My ribs were broken on both sides?! That was the burning pain when I woke up first! Of course my shoulder went, it’s always popping out! The others aren’t so bad, I’ve dealt with worse!” he thought, relieved. Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his hand, it wasn’t Roman, his hand was heavier. Seth? “I haven’t felt his touch for nearly two years outside of a match, it feels …. nice, like home.” he thought, pushing all thoughts of that this was the Seth who almost destroyed him, just enjoying the feeling of his lost brothers hand in his. “I wish I could speak to him, I wanna find out why he did it, if it was worth it in the end.” Dean thought, sadly, wishing he could open his eyes. Trying as hard as he could to do something, a twitch, anything to let Seth know he could hear him and that he didn’t blame him for this. He couldn’t move a muscle. “Why don’t I care that he betrayed me anymore? I should shouldn’t I? He decided to leave us. Just because he came back once when I’m in here means nothing! He still left, he still beat us with that chair, he still dug the knife in at every opportunity! No, I can’t deal with this now!” he thought, feeling so sad and tired all of a sudden from his conflicting thoughts. He heard Seth whisper in a tone that gave him chills “No one touches them, except for me! Those sons of bitches are gonna regret ever messing with me and mine!” “Holy shit!! I’ve never heard him like this before!!” he thought, shocked. A whispered word stunned him completely “I’m sorry” he heard Seth say. “Wha?” he thought, speechless. “Seth just apologised to me! The fuck? Is he messing with me?” he thought, wishing he was awake and could speak, or at least see his face. Suddenly, the hand was gone and there was a shuffling sound and Seth spoke again.  
“I’m gonna get the proof you need to believe me, Roman.” “Proof of what?” Dean thought, curious “Then I’m healing, coming back and taking these fuckers down, with or without you. Your choice. But I’m going to war with the Authority and the League for what they have done to Dean” “Wait, what!!??” Dean began to freak out inside his own head. “And I hope you join me. If you don’t, I understand. I’ll stay away from Dean, now. I just wanted to see him again. Thank you for that. Look after him, ok? When he heals, be careful, all of you, especially you, Roman. You’re the next target. If they know you’re helping Dean and Roman, you’ll be the next target. The Authority will be on the warpath. Let’s go Jake.” There was shuffling, and Seth was gone. “That sounded like the old Seth, the one I almost let myself love! What happened to him? Did the Authority do something to him?!” he thought, infuriated that anyone but him and Roman would put their hands on the traitor. “I gotta get- ugghhh” he groaned. Dean’s mind began to ache suddenly, he felt like he was going to fade away again. Fighting it, he whimpered in the darkness within his own head. He didn’t fade away again, but it was close. Once the pain lessened and disappeared, he remembered everything that had happened in the ring and afterwards. Flashes of the night appeared in his mind. Pinned against the corner ropes, Rusev repeatedly hitting him, Sheamus leaning down and explaining the bounty and threatening Ro, headbutting Del Rio, the unmistakeable pain of kicking until his ribs caved in and the agonising pain from the Accolade all assaulted him. With the information that Seth had just given, he fitted it all together and was horrified. “Rome was a target??!!”   
“The Authority set the League on me??!! My own fuckin’ bosses??? They’re gonna put a bounty out on me and Roman!! And Seth is going after them by himself with a bad leg?? The League will destroy him!! They’ll put him in here next! I gotta get out of here and help them, I’m no use in a fuckin’ hospital bed!!” Tuning out the voices, he began to attack the blackness that was preventing him from his friends even more viciously than before. It took a while, but, bit by bit, his world began to get brighter, the pain getting worse. “It’s working!” he thought, fighting harder, feeling exhausted. He felt himself moan, his hands twitching. Settling back for a second, he gathered his remaining strength and gave one last push towards where the sound of Roman’s voice had been. With a deep sigh, he pushed through the remaining blackness and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was silver eyes framed by raven black hair looking back at him in relief.

 

*Roman*  
There was silence after Seth left. “What the actual fuck, Roman?” Jey said, shocked “Is Seth serious? Going to war with the Authority?” he said incredulously. “Yeah, unfortunately, he is.” He said, exhausted. “He thinks the Authority has hired the League to attack Dean and come after me next. I don’t know if I believe him, though. It sounds nuts!” he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. “Damn right, it sounds nuts! The bosses of the WWE aren’t going around trying to knock off their workers! That just doesn’t make sense!” Jey cried, sounding confused. Roman looked at Dolph, who had remained quiet. “You said you kind of believe Seth, Dolph? Why?” he asked gently, studying the smaller man. He was tucked in next to his boyfriend, with an arm around him, sitting on the couch. “Some of what he is saying makes sense, Ro. Not all of it, but some. Like when he said that the Authority are after you and Dean. I do think the Authority are on some sort of power trip, or perhaps just insane, I don’t know!” he said, twining his fingers with Neville’s. “But, I think that we should listen to him about them and be wary of them and the League. He’s been with them for the last two years, he knows them better than we do. If he says they’re after you and Dean, after I saw the look on Steph’s face, I’m gonna agree with him.” Dolph said, half afraid Roman would yell for Dolph agreeing with Seth. Roman smiled at him and he relaxed. “Seth isn’t crazy, he’s intelligent. If he came to me to warn me about something like this, he must really believe it. He wouldn’t have contacted me otherwise, he knew the reception wouldn’t have been great. But it’s so hard to believe! Sure I hate the Authority and they hate me, but this is nuts!” he thought, trying to get his head around it. “Wait, he said he’d get proof, maybe I should wait until I see this before I decide if he’s insane or not? I think that is a good idea, I’ll worry myself sick if I keep thinking about this. I’ll handle it if and when he gets proof, not before.” Roman thought, relieved he had solved one problem at least. There was silence in the room for a while and Roman enjoyed the peace while it lasted. Dolph and Neville were dozing on the couch, wrapped up in one another, while Jey was playing Mario cart on a 3DS.  
“So, do you think he’s still with the Authority?” Jey asked, once he got bored of the game. “After that display, I doubt it. The way he acted in the waiting room when I told him Dean was up here, I don’t think he’ll have anything more to do with them. He seemed set on getting revenge, though.” Dolph replied, thinking. “Why, what happened?” Neville asked, looking at his boyfriend. “He collapsed. His friend barely caught him in time. Roman had to hit him to get him to come back.” Dolph said, glancing at the Samoan that seemed to away in his own thoughts. “Yeah, I enjoyed it, he deserved much more!” Roman said, focusing back on the group. Jey snickered, “Hell yeah he does!” His thoughts were different, though “His face, though, when he knew Dean had been attacked. I’ve never seen anyone so devastated before. I was expecting him to be the cocky, arrogant Seth. But the minute I saw him, I saw the old Seth looking back at me. He even sounded like the old Seth! I wanted to pull him into my arms right there!” Shaking off those thoughts, Roman spoke “I think what we should do is wait. Seth said he’s gonna try and get some proof. If he can, we’ll worry about it then, ok? If not, we’ll just be careful. But for now, can we drop it? It’s nearly seven at night and I’m tired. I don’t want to worry about this or Seth anymore. We have enough already to worry about.” He said to the group. They all fell quiet, leaving Roman to recap the meeting with Seth in his head. “Who was that guy with him? Was that his boyfriend?” he thought, confused at the flare of jealousy at the thought. “Why am I jealous? I love Dean, not that scumbag!” he thought, restless. As Roman thought about the meeting, his thoughts kept going to those soft chocolate eyes widening in horror at the news that Dean had nearly died. His heart squeezed in his chest at the memory. When he was having his panic attack, or whatever it was, he wanted to go to him, but his friend got there first. Watching the two of them, one trying to calm the other, he saw the way Seth had used to be. The cocky, arrogant Seth would have laughed and walked out, with a couple of well placed insults aimed at Roman. Roman could handle that Seth, just kick his ass and move on. He didn’t know how to handle this Seth. It was his brother downstairs. It was hard to keep the mask of hatred around him. The man in the waiting room was the man from the Shield, who cared for others more than himself and did anything he needed to do to protect those he loved. How was he supposed to hate that? He couldn’t. Seth had maybe changed for the better, Roman could have his brother back! “But, he was my brother in the Shield and he betrayed us. Will he do it again when someone dangles another championship opportunity in front of him? Can we forgive him? Should we forgive him?” he thought, confused at all the feelings flowing through him. When he had asked to come up to the room, Roman was hesitant. “It could have been a trap, to find out the room number for later. But, I saw nothing in his eyes when l looked into them. No deceit, just fear and hopelessness. I’m glad he came up. Maybe Dean heard him, might make him wake quicker and beat Seth to a pulp!” He snorted quietly to himself. He found that he missed Seth. After he left them, Roman had managed to convince himself that he didn’t miss him or need him. The cocky asshole Seth had reinforced that idea over the last year or so. Seeing the way Seth was now brought all sorts of feelings back. He missed him. He hadn’t been around him for nearly two years, but seeing him again when he was so different made Roman wish his little brother was here with him and Dean.   
About an hour later, Dolph and Neville rose to their feet. “Alright, I gotta go home, I’m so tired! We’re gonna head to my place for the next couple of days. Call us if you need something, ok? And let me know if he wakes up or anything changes!” Dolph said, giving hugs all around, Neville standing there, smiling at his boyfriend. “Thanks for coming Neville, I really appreciate it.” Roman said from next to him “It’s no problem man, I wanted to see him as well. I tagged with him a couple of times. He’s crazy, but the good kind, ya know?” Neville replied, making Roman laugh. “Yeah, he is” Roman replied, smiling fondly.  
After Neville and Dolph left, there was quiet in the room. “Jey, I got the bed last night, you can have it tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch and watch Dean.” He said, rubbing his eyes and finishing the sandwich he was eating. It had been a long, stressful day and he just wanted to sleep for a long time. “Thanks, Uce. Tomorrow, I’ll run to the laundromat down the street. You want anything washed? I’m nearly out of clean clothes.” Jey sounded exhausted. “Yeah, I’ll give you some tomorrow. Night Uce.” Roman said, yawning. “Night Ro.” Jey said and headed for the bedroom immediately. Half an hour later, Jey was in bed and asleep. Setting his phone alarm to go off every two hours, he lay down to try and get some sleep. “Ah, this couch is really comfortable!” he thought, wrapping a blanket around himself. Sleeping soundly, he woke regularly and checked Dean. It wasn’t until morning that he woke and stayed awake, but dozing on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket. Hearing Jey groan for the third time, he yelled out in frustration “Knock it off Jey! I’m trying to sleep here!” He heard rapid footsteps exiting the bedroom. “Not me, Rome. Thought it was you!” he said, nervously. Roman froze. “If it’s not me and not Jey, it must be …Dean!!” he thought, excited. Jey and Roman raced to the bed holding their friend. At first glance, it seemed nothing had changed. Looking closer, his good hand was in a different position and his head was tipped a little more to the right. Romans breath caught, hardly daring to breathe. “He’s moved! Is he gonna wake up, do you think?” Roman whispered, feeling giddy and bouncing up and down, holding Dean’s hand in nervous anticipation. Jey looked up and nodded “Looks like it, man!!” he whispered back, eyes sparkling in delight. “Dean!! Dean c’mon, baby, open your eyes!!” he thought, praying to see his eyes open, kissing the back of his hand. Jey was holding the other hand carefully, and both could feel Dean squeezing them. Dean gave another groan, his hand twitched and his eyelids fluttered. Roman froze and watched his one uncovered eye, waiting for a glimpse of blue. Dean settled back into quietness, until he gave a great sigh and opened his eyes, looking directly at Roman.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story finally picks up a little pace here XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not a doctor, but i tried to get everything accurate in here. if i didn't, let me know and i'll fix it :) Hope you like this one!! To all the people who commented XD, kudosed or just read this fic, thank you so much!! You have no idea how happy I get when I see I have comments or kudos!!

“Dean?” Roman whispered, hardly believing it, staring at the blue he thought he would never see again. Dean blinked, confused and tried to sit up, jarring his bad arm. He was too weak and the fractured wrist gave out and he fell back, wincing. “Oh my god, Dean!” Roman cried quietly in relief and happiness, kissing his forehead, wrapping an arm around the top of his back, squeezing gently, tears flowing already. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the contact, his good hand wrapping around the Samoan weakly. Out of the corner of his eye, Roman saw Jey hit the button for the doctor and step back, giving them some space. He smiled over his shoulder at his cousin, who gave him a thumbs up and disappeared into the bathroom. He wanted to tell Dean how sorry he was for not being there in time, in the ring, to prevent his injuries. “If I say anything, it might trigger a response and cause him to get stressed and lash out. No, I’ll wait until the Doc gives the all clear!” he thought, rubbing the top of Dean’s neck. Roman couldn’t believe the man he had seen flat-lining in an ambulance two days before was sitting in front of him, awake. The man he loved was awake! Roman was trembling from the rush of emotions running through him, his eyes were moist and he couldn’t stop smiling. “He’s awake!!” was running through his mind, over and over. Roman felt so relieved and thankful, he could feel the tears welling up again. Dean looked up and saw the tears, his eyes softening and tried to speak. He realised there was something down his throat preventing it and that he could only see out of one eye. Putting his good arm up and finding a tube running out of his mouth, with his eye wide, he looked down and saw all the bandages and tubes attached to him. Panicked, he looked up at Roman, beginning to hyperventilate, pulling on the tube. Roman saw the signs and rushed to calm him down. “Dean, relax, ok? Stop that!! That’s just a tube to help you breathe, you had an injury to your lungs and throat. The rest I’ll explain later. The doctor will remove the tube when he comes in, just stay calm, alright?” he said soothingly, pushing stray bits of hair out of his eyes. “He really came back!!” he thought, the relief making him feel weak. Dean nodded, calming, he trusted Roman. Jey was speaking to the nurse at the door. She left, probably to get the doctor. Putting a shaky hand up to his covered eye, he shot a questioning look at Roman. “You had a serious cut there, the doc had to stitch it closed and cover it. Your eye is fine, you’re not blind! He’ll take it off soon, don’t worry, Dean.” Roman said, watching the other man sigh in relief. Roman chuckled, it was good to know that Dean still cared about his appearance. Using one hand, he pulled out his phone and texted Dolph first. ‘He’s awake!!!  Cant’ talk yet, but he’s conscious!! The doc is about to remove his breathing tube in a minute!!’ he sent the text, smiling at the thought of the excitable blond man. He frowned at the next one he had to send, to Seth. Typing out a quick text ‘He’s awake. Can’t speak yet’ he sent it, wondering why he was in the first place. The last one he sent was Steph and Hunter. ‘Hey, Steph. Dean is after waking up! I don’t know if he will need surgery or if he just needs time to heal. The doc will tell us more. Thanks for the time off, I appreciate it. I’ll call later and explain more’ “They’re mine and Dean’s bosses, I have to keep them informed! Seth must have been wrong! Steph sounded so caring on the phone, it’s not possible!” he thought as he sent the message. Jey came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and approached the bed, Dean watching him the whole way. He was dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. Roman smiled, but didn’t say anything. He knew Jey had tried to stay strong for him and Dean, but Dean was his friend, too. Patting his arm, Jey looked down at him and said “Dean, you scared the life out of us, man! Don’t do that again!” he said quietly, giving him a gentle fist bump. Dean looked like he wanted to smirk, and no doubt had a sarcastic reply ready, if he could have spoken. Holding out his good, but weak arm, he gave Jey a quick hug. Jey had to suddenly return to the bathroom for some reason, apparently. Chuckling, Roman sat by the bed to wait for the doctor. Dean held out his good hand to Roman, silently asking for him to hold it and Roman complied, smiling softly. Dean smiled at the contact, giving it a squeeze, feeling Roman squeeze back. He laid back and closed his eyes, just dozing. “He survived! Dean survived!” was still running through his head, along with a feeling of giddiness and happiness. Roman watched him “Is it possible to go back into the state he was before? Maybe I should keep him awake? How do I do that?” he thought, watching Dean doze. He was just about to do something when the doc entered.  
He swept into the room, gaze focused on Dean, who jumped awake, winced and glared back mistrustfully. “Same old Dean!” Roman thought fondly, nearly tearing up again. “Ok, Mr. Ambrose. Welcome back! My name is Dr. Moore, I was the one who took care of you when you arrived. First things first, here’s a pen and paper, will you answer a couple of question for me if you can?” Dean nodded, looking suspicious. “Ok. What’s your full name? Where do you work? What date is it? Who’s the president of the USA? What month is it?” the doc asked, pausing between each question. Checking his answers, the doc nodded. Pulling a small flashlight from his pocket, he checked his dilation, Roman and Jey watching silently. “Ok, that’s good! Your concussion has healed a good bit, the rest done you good, just no out of the bed, or sudden movements, alright? Now, how is the pain? Do you need more drugs or can you manage with the amount you’re on now?” The doc checked the note Dean gave him “Ok, we won’t up the meds, so. Next, we’ll remove the tube so you can feel better, ok? What’s going to happen is that we are going to ask you to cough and when you do, I’ll pull it out gently, ok?” Dean froze, looking scared at the thought. Roman squeezed his hand gently. “Don’t look so alarmed! All you need to do is cough, I’ll do the rest! Now, when you came in, you had a fractured trachea, so it will hurt a bit more than it normally would, but it will soon pass. Ok, I’ll call in a nurse and then we’ll begin, ok?” With that, he left the room, looking for a nurse. Dean turned to Roman, looking scared, clutching his hand. “It’s ok, Dean. I know it’s scary. Once it’s out, you’ll feel better, ok? I’ll be right here with you, Jey too.” He said soothing the scared man, stroking his hand. “Yeah man, we’re right here. We’ll look out for you!” Jey said softly, holding onto Dean’s other trembling hand gently, after coming back from the bathroom as the doc entered.   
The doctor breezed back into the room, a small nurse following him. He stood next to Dean, next to the ventilator and unhooked the straps holding it to Dean’s face. Once it was free, he turned and nodded to the nurse, who waited by the machine. “Okay Dean, on the count of three, I want you to cough as hard as you can, ok? When you start coughing, I’ll pull the tube out. I’ll have to do it quick, ok? Now, it will cause you to cough again, but I checked your X-rays and the tube in your lungs will prevent any damage. Your trachea will hurt, but it’s temporary, alright?” he said gently, seeing how nervous the man was. Dean nodded, pale and sweating, just wanting the tube out. Roman noticed the grip on his hand was getting tighter every second. Motioning to the doctor to hurry up, he knew Dean would refuse to have it removed if he had to wait too much longer. Nodding to Roman, the doctor grasped the tube in front of Dean’s mouth, “Alright, on the count of three. 1..2..3!” he said. On three, Dean coughed, and the doctor swiftly pulled the tube out, the nurse switching off the machine the minute it was out. This caused Dean to go into a coughing fit. Roman and Jey were concerned, would his lungs hold up? The doc placed his hand on Dean’s chest and waited and listened until his breathing went back to normal. Listening to his breathing, he said “You’re ok, Dean. There was no damage done, your breathing is smooth. Now, your throat will be sore for a while, so try not to talk. If you have to communicate, use a pen and paper, ok?” Dean, eye watering and red faced, nodded. Roman patted his arm in comfort. “Good. While I’m here, I might as well remove the bandage over your eye. We had to stitch it closed, and it will leave a scar, I’m afraid. The wound will have scabbed over by now, so it should be safe to remove the bandage.” With the Doc reaching up to Dean’s face, Roman could see Dean stop himself from flinching at the strangers touch and he squeezed his hand. He saw a small smile appear and Dean relaxed, squeezing back. By this time, the doc was removing the last bits of tape from the bandage. Removing it, Roman and Jey sucked in a shocked breath. Dean looked at them, questioning the gasps. Roman gave him a signal that he would tell him later. The wound began just below his eyebrow and stretched down, narrowly missing his eye and down over his cheekbone. It looked swollen and sore, the eye half shut by the swelling. “Shit!! That’s gonna leave a hell of a scar!! How hard must he have been hit, to get a cut that big?!!” Roman thought, exchanging glances with Jey, who looked equally shocked. “Well, that looks good! No signs of infection or excessive inflammation. We’ll just leave the bandage off for the time being, ok?” the doctor said kindly, patting Dean’s arm. Dean nodded, looking tired. “Can I talk to you outside, Roman?” the doc asked, pulling off his gloves and binning them. “Yeah, sure” he said, following him outside. “What’s up?” Roman said, waiting. “I was going to X ray him to see if we could remove his chest tube today, but he’s exhausted, so we’ll leave it for tomorrow. Let him sleep if he wants to sleep, but wake him every three hours, because of the concussion, ok? Try to get him to eat something. It’s better if it’s in liquid form, it’ll be easier to swallow. He has a catheter, so he won’t need to go to the bathroom for a while. I’ll be back tomorrow for the chest tube X rays. If you need me, call the nurse and ask, ok?” he said, smiling. “No problem, thanks Doc” As Roman went to leave, the doctor called him back, looking troubled. “There was an incident this morning, Mr. Reigns, and it concerned Mr. Ambrose.” he said, looking uneasy. “Oh? What happened?” Roman said, wondering. “There was a man in the waiting room who was trying to find this room number. He said he was Dean’s brother and he wanted to see him immediately. Since you are his emergency contact, we said we had to ask you first, since he was still unconscious when it happened. When we told him that, he just laughed and said don’t bother and walked out, knocking a trolley of supplies over and laughing. Security has been alerted, but there has been no sign of him since.” Roman was in shock, someone was looking for Dean? “Why is someone looking for him? He’s already injured and he has no brothers!!” he thought, trying to calm himself. “What did he look like?” he asked, beginning to get angry. “From what the nurse told me, he was short, dark hair, beard and a very bad attitude. Oh and a tattoo on his upper arm of a bull’s face.” he said worried for his patient. Roman frowned. “That sounds like Kevin Owens! But why was he here? He’s no friend of ours, he and Dean hate each other, he’s in the Authority’s pocket! Maybe the Authority sent him to get a check up on Dean? But, why didn’t Steph ring and tell me? And why would she send Owens, she knows that they hate each other! Unless… was Seth right?? Is the Authority after me and Dean? No, it’s just a coincidence! Or is it?” He tried to get rid of the doubts, but he couldn’t shake them completely.  
“Thanks, Doc. Would you get security to alert me or the other man in there if he or anyone shows up again? I’ll give you my and his numbers, just in case.” Roman said, scribbling down his and Jey’s phone number. “No problem, Mr. Reigns.” the doctor said, memorising the numbers. Stepping away from the doctor, he tried to smoothen out his face into a look of calm before re-entering the room. He didn’t want Dean to see that he was worried. Entering the room, he saw Jey had found Dean a pad of paper and a pen, he was scribbling slowly away in response to Jey’s chattering about the hot nurse. “-and then she blushed and knew that I had her in the palm of my hand!” Dean handed him a note and he burst out laughing “Yeah, I hope so, dude!! Doubt it’ll fit in her hand, but we’ll have fun trying!!” he snorted. Dean was trying not to laugh and failing. Holding his ribs gingerly, he was snorting with laughter as well, weakly, but still laughing. Roman, smiling, just watched from the doorway as his cousin and the man he loved had a discussion about the hot nurse down the hall.  
“Jey.” he said from the door, hating to interrupt their conversation. “Yeah, Ro?” he replied, still smiling. “Can I talk to you outside for a sec?” he said quietly. The smile was wiped off Jey’s face and Dean looked concerned. Jey stood up and followed him, patting Dean on his good shoulder as he passed. “We’ll be just outside, ok?” he reassured the injured man. Dean nodded, starting to write out a note.  
Stepping out the door, he saw Roman leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. “What’s wrong, Ro?” he asked, studying Roman. “I was talking to the doctor and he told me that someone was in the waiting room this morning, asking to see Dean, that he was his brother” Roman said grimly. “But Dean doesn’t have any brothers!” Jey said, surprised. “No, he doesn’t, but there’s more. The doc described him, and it sounds like it was Kevin Owens, he even had that stupid bull tattoo on his upper arm!” Roman hissed, furious. “What! But Kevin Owens isn’t a friend, he’s no one’s friend! Dean and him hate each other! Why would he be here? He’s in the Authority’s back pocket, but I don-“ he cried out, a thought stopping him in his tracks. Roman could see the idea that Seth was right hit Jey. “Ro? Was Seth right? Could the Authority be after you and Dean? It sounds crazy, but look at what’s happened! Kevin Owens sniffing around, Seth’s and Dolph’s warning and not to mention Dean ending up in the hospital!” he whispered, trying to think of a reason the Kevin Owens would be sniffing around and trying to get into Dean’s room. “I don’t know, but Dean is safe here, the security is watching out for Owens, I don’t think he’ll try again. We need to be careful, though. Don’t say anything to Dean, ok? There’s no way to know how much he remembers of what happened, being forced to could damage him.” Jey nodded, “Ok, we’ll be extra careful from now on, one of us will always be on guard in here, especially at night.” Roman nodded in agreement. They both went back into the room and sat by the bed. Seeing Roman re-entering the room, Dean scribbled out the end of the long note and passed it to Roman, who took it, looking at Dean’s expression of seriousness. Looking down, he read it and looked back up at Dean in disbelief. “Are you sure about this, Dean?” he asked. Dean nodded, serious, no hint of a joke on his face. “What’s goin’ on?” Jey said, looking between the two of them, curious. Saying nothing, Roman handed the note to Jey and waited. 

“Ro, when I was unconscious, I could hear bits of some of your conversations, I heard when Seth was here and he apologised to me, Ro. I heard what happened to me and who did it to me. I hate saying this, but Seth was right, someone wants our titles!! When Sheamus had me in that ring, he told me that some higher ups in the company want us gone. He didn’t mention the Authority, but, who else could it be? No other board members would have any use for a championship belt! And instead of firing us, the planned to cripple us or put us on the shelf, starting with me. I was lucky they didn’t permanently injure me. Those fuckers tried to kill me!! They told me that you’re next! Be careful where you go, don’t go anywhere alone, ok? Take Jimmy or Jey, anyone with you, alright? I can’t lose you, Ro. You’re too important! But Seth, we can’t let him do this alone, he’s gone after the Authority and the League with a bum leg! I know he’s done horrible things, but he’s our little brother. I nearly died three times, Rome!! Died!! Seth would have had to go the rest of his life thinking that I hated him! I would never have had the chance to speak to him again or for him to explain what he did what he did to us. I’m still so fuckin’ pissed at him, but I can’t help loving him, either! I don’t know how you feel about him, but I think I can start to forgive him. It will take time, a lot of it, to trust him again, but I’m willing to try. If you don’t want to, that’s ok, I understand. But I can’t just sit here, knowing that he’s out there alone, Rome, with the League after him! Sure we’re angry at him, but no one has the right to kick his ass, except his fuckin’ family! ”

“Holy Shit!!” Jey exclaimed, with wide, shocked eyes. He handed the note back to Roman, who pocketed it. “I’m calling Seth” Roman said, pulling out his phone, sick at the thought that he was right, and alone. “Ro! The Authority must have either Owens or someone else watching the hospital!” Jey realised, horrified at the thought. Dean’s eyes widened and looked at Roman scared. “Fuck!! Ok, from now on, we don’t leave Dean alone, ok?! If we need something, and we don’t have it, we don’t need it. The hospital food will do us, until we have more people here, ok?” Roman said, tapping his phone on his leg. They both nodded, realising that The Authority was really after them and Seth was alone and vulnerable!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big secret is revealed and Seth plans to get proof for Roman.

*The Authority*  
Steph and Hunter were worried. A couple of minutes earlier, Owens had called in his report and it wasn’t good news. A man that could have been Rollins had been seen around the hospital earlier last night. “Maybe it wasn’t him!” Steph desperately thought. Hunter dashed her hopes with his next words. “Owens didn’t see him himself, but he listened to staff when he was in the reception. One of the nurses recognised Rollins, who was talking to Reigns and following him upstairs to Ambrose’s room!! Damn it!!” Hunter yelled, tossing the small coffee table across the room. Steph, well used to his explosive outbursts, ignored him. “Shit!! By now, Reigns will know everything!!” she thought, pacing the room. Stopping, a thought occurred to her. “Hunter, they still don’t have proof! Sure Reigns will be wary, but he has to come back eventually, he’s under contract! Leave him for now, he’s out of our reach. As for Rollins, we’ll deal with that little shit immediately! We offered him a good contract and a place within the Authority and he decided to run back to his pathetic pack?” she sneered. “He needs to be taught a lesson, Hunter and a good one!” Steph raged, furious that Seth had chosen them over the Authority. “How dare he, I gave him a choice and he runs the first chance he gets??!!” she thought.  
“I agree, Steph. He needs to learn his place. Call Owens back and tell him the job’s done and get back to work. I’ll call the guy following Rollins and see if we can’t get a late appointment with Mr. Rollins in our hotel room tonight. I want to have a talk with him, I’m sure he can arrange it!” Hunter growled out, dying to get his hands on Seth. Pulling out his phone, he dialled a number and spoke. “Hey, where are you now? Perfect! Can you get him here? Yeah, I suppose. I’ll send someone to help you, ok? You can? Excellent! See you in a couple of hours. I’ll leave the back door of the hotel propped open, room number 2134, top floor. I don’t know, use the service elevator or something! Yeah, we’re even after this. Ok, bye.” Hunter smirked at Steph. “We can have a little chat with Rollins after work. He’ll deliver him and then leave.” He gave a sigh of satisfaction. Dialling his phone, hunter spoke into it again. “I need you to meet with someone and help them acquire a traitor. In a couple of hours. I’ll send you on his number, set it up yourselves, ok? Yeah, he knows where he lives, he’s waiting outside there now. Moron never updated his paperwork, but he left some letters here a couple of weeks ago, so I updated it for him. Yeah, I know! Ok, bye” Steph smiled evilly, imagining what she was going to do when Rollins was at her mercy. “Looking forward to it, babe!”, giving him a kiss. “See you later, for our meeting with Rollins!” she said with a laugh. “Looking forward to it!” Hunter said, excited for what the night would bring. Heading out to deal with a match clashes and petty Superstars and Divas, a smile was on their faces all day, waiting for the night ahead. 

*Seth*  
As Seth left the hospital, he was trying to wrap his head around what the Authority had done. “I never knew they hated him and Roman so much! The nearly had Dean beaten to death in that ring! What are they thinking?” Dean’s battered, bruised face swam in front of him, making Seth wonder if he was going to vomit. For a second, he thought he would, but at the last second, it was pushed back, along with all thoughts of his brothers. “I gotta focus! I can break down later!” he said to himself. Clenching his shaking fists, he thought. At first, he was just angry at what the Authority had made him do and for what he had become, but now, they had dared to harm one of the most important people in his life. They didn’t even have the balls to do it themselves, the hired four men to take down one!! They had put Dean in the critical care ward and they had to pay for that. As they drove back to Seth’s, he was thinking hard. “How can I get proof that they sent the League after them?” he wondered. ”That’s the first part, getting Roman to believe me, I’ll worry about the rest later. I can’t just waltz in there and ask if they had anything to do with Dean’s attack! They might admit it, but Roman won’t believe me if I don’t get proof!” An idea struck him. “Maybe I can just waltz in there! I just need to get a couple of things, though! Getting the two of them to admit that they done it might be easy! All I have to do is make it look like I’m still that asshole Seth from the Authority and hopefully they’ll spill it!” he thought, excited at his id ea. “Hey Jake? Can we stop at Walmart on the way home? I gotta get a couple of things.” he said. “Sure, man. Do you want me to come in with you? I don’t mind” he offered. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though” he replied, smiling at his friend. He was pushing all thoughts of Dean and Roman to the back of his mind. If he didn’t, he would begin to crumble again and he needed to focus. Entering the superstore a couple of minutes later, he headed straight for the electronics department and asked for the item he needed for his plan to work. Comparing brands, he didn’t notice a shadow following him from aisle to aisle, watching his every move. Grabbing a couple of things from different aisles, he headed to the register and paid for his items. Seth suddenly felt a prickle on the back of his neck. “Is someone following me?” he thought, looking around him in suspicion. He didn’t see anything, so he just brushed it off. But, as he left the store, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being followed.  
Entering the car, he felt uneasy, glancing around him. “You ok? You look a little uneasy. What’s up?” Jake asked, putting his book away. “I felt like someone was following me in there. Like someone was watching me.” Seth was uneasy, glancing out the windows. If the Authority was having him followed, he had to stay away from Dean, it could cause more danger for him. “Maybe it was a fan or something?” Jake mused. “I don’t think so, I mean I’ve had some weird fans, but never one that didn’t come up to me when they saw me, especially when I’m alone.” He paused, but voiced his fear “Jake, could it be the Authority? Are they having me followed?” he asked, afraid. “I don’t know, Seth, but we gotta be careful. I’ll watch the cars behind us on the way to your house and see if any pop out, ok? In the meantime, what did you get from the store?” he asked, trying to distract Seth, he looked scared. Starting up the car, he scanned the parking lot, memorising the makes and colours of the cars closest to them. “I’ll watch for them later on the road. Shit! Never thought I’d have to do this again!” he thought. “Did you get what you needed?” he asked. Seth picked up the bag and emptied on the seat next to him, explaining the plan of getting the proof for Roman as he went. Once he was finished, Jake looked impressed. “Hopefully that’ll work, man. The Authority is clever. If they find out, you will be in big trouble! Just be careful, ok?” he said, signalling for a turn. “Always. If I wanna get this right, I’m going to have to be that asshole from the Authority again. I feel sick acting like that again, but I have to.” he said, nervous that he wouldn’t come back from that. “Why don’t you just pretend nothing happened and you never saw Dean or Roman in the hospital? That you don’t know? That way, if they spring it on you, you can act like you don’t care.” Jake said, distractedly, watching the road and the cars around him. “I’ve seen that red car before, back at the parking lot! Could be a coincidence, though” he thought worriedly, watching a dark red car two cars behind him. Speeding up, he watched the car do the same. Switching lanes, the car did the same. Slowing down to turn off the freeway, dread filled him as he watched the car copy his every move. “Shit!! Seth was right! Someone is following him! It could just be a crazy fan, though. That was a good point earlier, a fan, even a crazy one, would have approached Seth in the store. I can’t take that risk, though.” He thought, trying to lose the car in the heavy evening traffic. Focusing on driving, Jake looked over his shoulder, “Seth, don’t freak out, man. But there has been a dark red car following us from the parking lot, ok? It’s been copying every move I’ve made, so it’s definitely following us.” Jake said, tense. ”What? Are you positive?” Seth whispered, looking behind him, scared. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure! Just sit back, put your belt on. I’m trying to lose them now. We can’t show them where you live, no matter if it’s the Authority or a fan.” he said, glancing in the mirrors, keeping an eye on the car behind them. Heading away from Seth’s house, he drove downtown, trying to lose them in the maze of streets. Seth was surprised at the amount of skill that Jake had driving the car down narrow alleyways and side streets. “Holy fuck, there’s like no clearance on some of these!! How does he know how to do this?” he thought, bewildered. He flinched as sparks shot up from contact with an alley wall. Watching Jake calmly drive, Seth looked out the back window and saw the red car behind them. He began freaking out. “Who are they? What do they want with me? Oh god, is it the Authority? Someone else??!” he thought, clutching his seatbelt. After several tense minutes and many shortcuts through alleyways, Jake lost them. “We lost ‘em, Seth!” he burst out, relieved. “Really?” Seth said, looking around, nervous. “Yep! C’mon, let’s go back to your place, we can talk there.” Jake said, heading back towards Seth’s, going a different route and watching the road behind him all the way. Pulling into the garage, he gave a sigh of relief, there had been no sign of any cars following them. The car was hidden here, once the door shut, there was no telling that this was the right house. Shutting off the car, he sat there for a minute, just thinking. “Never thought I would have to use those skills again! Fuck!! And I tried to hide it from Seth and everyone!! I’m gonna have to tell him now! Shit.” he thought, flexing his hands on the wheel. Seth was still in the back seat. “Jake what was that back there? How did you manage to handle the car down those alleys? There must have been an inch of clearance on some of them!” he exclaimed, amazed at the feat of driving his friend had performed. Jake frowned, “We can talk inside, Seth, ok? I don’t like sitting here, with someone looking for you. Let’s just get inside and I’ll explain everything, I promise.” he said quietly. Seth hesitated, then nodded. As they headed for the door, a thought struck him. “Seth, does the Authority know your address?” he asked. Seth shook his head. “They have my old one, and I never updated the paperwork when I bought this place. Lucky, huh?!” he snickered. “I’m glad I didn’t now! If they are after me, they can’t find me here!” he thought, grateful. Jake grunted, scanning their surroundings for the red car. Heading inside, Seth retrieved Kevin and let him outside. Leaving the door open for the little dog, he returned and sat on the couch, wrapping a blanket around himself. Looking at Jake, he waited for an explanation. Jake looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here, explaining his past to Seth. Seth just waited. Giving up, he sighed, he began. “Ok. When I was little, I was always fascinated with the military. In the orphanage, we were close enough to an army base to see the soldiers all the time in their uniforms, vehicles and sometimes even guns. They just looked like heroes to me at that age, ya know? Kinda like superheroes.” He said, smiling sadly at the memory. Blinking and shaking off the memory, he started again “When I was 10, I decided I wanted to join when I was old enough. And I did. I scored pretty well in basic training and my superiors recommended me for special training. They wanted me to try out for the Marines. I was so excited, I was only nineteen! It was a huge step for me at that age. The military felt like a family I never had and I had that feeling of being in a family. I never had that before.” Here, Jake paused, looking haunted. Seth put his hand on his knee, seeing how upset he was. “Shit!! Jake was a Marine??!!” he thought, stunned. Seth didn’t know what to say. “Anyway, I applied and completed the training to be a Marine. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done, the training was brutal. We were a tight group, we had to be. We were all buddies. It was amazing, having a family like that. There was eight of us, down from the original sixteen. I was closest to a guy from Texas, we called him Bugs, he had these really big ears, like bugs bunny, ya know?” Jakes voice trembled, saying the name of his friend. “He was an orphan too, so we bonded. After a while, he was like my brother. I never had a brother before” he whispered. Jake fell silent, tears beginning to fall. Seth was shocked and began to get a bad feeling about the rest of the story. He suddenly didn’t want to hear any more, it didn’t end good, by the sounds of it. His friend, the one who was happy, bouncy and able to light up a room, was crying in front of him. Shuffling closer, he put his arm around his back, “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to” he said softly, watching the older man and picking up Kevin from the floor, before putting his arm back around him, along with the blanket. “Nah, I want to tell you, it’s ok” he whispered out. Seth sat closer and waited, Kevin wriggling between them. Jake took a deep breath and seemed to ready himself. “We were on our first trip out, sent to find and destroy a weapons cache about twenty clicks from the Iranian border. It was going to be sold to people who would use them to ’cleanse’ local villages. After a couple of hours searching, we found it and destroyed it. During the night, we were hiding out and waiting for a ride out on a chopper, but we were attacked before it came. Turns out, a villager had seen us when we were sneaking past a village and alerted the local fighters. We lost some men that night, some horribly. Me, Bugs and a couple of others were captured and held for a while. They….. weren’t gentle with us. Bugs had a hot temper and he got it worst. I think he did that to help us survive, to get the attention off of us. It worked. They focused all of their attention on him, trying to make him break. He never did. The things they did to him, I’ll never forget it.” Jake whispered, resting his head on the blanket, lost in his memories. “He died in that hell hole, him and one other, in more pain than I have ever seen someone die in. He didn’t deserve that! No one does!” he cried, sounding heartbroken. “Me and the others were rescued eventually, but the damage had been done. We had been in there for weeks, and something broke in me after Bugs died and they started on me. Luckily, we were found before they hurt me too badly. But, after watching my friends killed and my brother die in front of me, I wanted out. I had finally found a family, and it was all ripped away in one night! I couldn’t face that again, so I decided to leave. Leaving the military once my service was up, I cut ties with everyone from my former life and began again. I had to deal with PTSD, and used to get horrible nightmares. I haven’t had one in a while, thank god! I found out later that Bugs’s real full name was Jake Conway, so I changed my first name to Jake, enrolled in college for mechanics and got a job as a driver with the WWE to pay the bills. I almost managed to forget what I was, but I can never forget!” he said, fresh tears emerging.  
Seth was horrified. His friend had watched the man he considered a brother die from torture in front of him?! “How the fuck did he come back from that? That should have broke him, especially since he had no family to fall back on!” he thought, feeling desperately sorry for him. “The poor guy, he was lucky he didn’t turn to drink or drugs. If he had, he probably would be dead by now.” he thought, shivering at the thought. He could feel the tears beginning to form, looking at the broken expression on his friends face. “Jake, why didn’t you say something? Does anyone else know?” he asked softly. Jake shook his head. “I didn’t want anyone to know. If they knew, all they would see was a broken war survivor and treat me different. I don’t want that, I want to be seen as myself, no one else. When I took Jakes first name, I changed my last name as well, to Shepard.” He said, beginning to sob, his broad shoulders shaking. Leaning forward, Seth wrapped Jake in the tightest hug he could give him. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Jake!” he cried, hugging the trembling man hard. Sitting there, he could feel him calm, the trembling stopping and the sobs quieting. Jake pulled out of the hug, looking a bit better. Wiping his face, he looked at Seth “Thanks, Seth. It was a long time ago, but it still affects me whenever I think of it. I wonder sometimes what he would think of me now. Would he be proud that I left the military, or be disappointed?” he said sadly. Seth thought for a second. “I think he would be proud of you. You weren’t happy after he died, so you left. A lot of men would have crumbled and turned to drink or drugs to numb the pain, but you didn’t. You got out, and made something of yourself! I think he’d be really proud of you! I know I am!” Seth said with a smile. Jake smiled back, still a little upset. “And, you do have a family, Jake. Me and Kev are your family, ok?” he said softly. Jake smiled, a proper one this time, and nodded. “Thanks, Seth.” Jake said, sounding and looking better. “Look, I know you’re upset, how ‘bout we continue on with our sleepover, Roman is watching over Dean, we are free for the next while, let’s enjoy what we got here, ok?” he said. Jake nodded, agreeing, wiping his eyes. “C’mon, we have to finish our ‘sleepover experience’!” Seth said, putting air quotes around the words, making Jake laugh. “I’ll even give you your Madden re-match! Just don’t expect me to go easy on you! I’m gonna destroy you again!” Seth declared, throwing a controller at Jake, who caught it in a lightning fast grab. Switching on the TV and PS4, Seth raised an eyebrow, surprised at the motion. “On one condition.” Jake said, blowing his nose with a tissue. “Name it” Seth said, suspicious, sensing a challenge. “You gotta join me in finishing off this junk food and no dried fruit!!” he said, poking them away with one of Seth’s crutches, grimacing. Seth sighed, “Fine! But not too much, I still gotta find a way to work this off somehow!” he groaned out. Jake was nearly vibrating with excitement, the last half an hour forgotten, for now. “Oh, this is gonna be good! I don’t have to hide my skill from you anymore, so get ready, Rollins!!” Jake exclaimed, perking up immediately, the thought of beating Seth exciting him. “Oh, I’m ready! What? Wait, does that mean you left me win before??!” he asked in indignation. Jake just gave him a smile, knowing he had rattled Seth. Not replying, just picked his team and waited. Seth frowned. “We’ll see about that!! I’m not the Champ for nothing!! You’re going down, Jake!” he yelled, scaring Kevin, who was sleeping. “Oooh Kev kev, I’m so sorry! Here, come sit on my lap!!” he cooed to the little dog. Laughing, Jake watched Seth apologise to Kevin and coax him back to sleep on his lap. He felt like he was part of a family again, a small one, but it was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the utmost respect for the men and women who use their lives to defend others in service to their country,and I wanted to do them justice in this fic. if anyone is offended or affected by this chapter, its probably best to stop reading now, cos it will be mentioned more further on in the story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph and Neville talk and well..sex stuff happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!! There is shameless smut in this chapter, be warned!! If you enjoy that kind of thing, read on!!

Leaving the hospital, Dolph was nervous. Neville had fallen asleep in the front seat once that car had begun to move. He was grateful, it gave him a chance to think about what he was gonna say when he woke up. He knew that Neville was wondering what had happened in the hospital. While Dolph was talking to the others about Seth being right, he could feel Neville’s gaze on him, waves of shock and confusion emanating from him. “Is he gonna dump me? Call me crazy?” he thought, squeezing the wheel between his hands. “I really hope not! We just got together!” he thought, scared. Pulling up at traffic lights, he studied Neville. The toned, but muscular body, gorgeous dark brown eyes, an accent to die for, but most importantly, he was just …. Neville. A funny guy who took no crap from him, knew how to make him hot with just a couple of words and hopefully well able to keep up with him in bed. He smirked “Can’t wait to find out if he can! If he’s still here, maybe.” he thought, anxiety running through him again. Dolph spent the next couple of hours trying to figure out what he was going to say when Neville woke up. He was nearing his house when Neville began to stir. His heart jumped as he watched Neville open his eyes and stretch, exposing a strip of skin on his midriff. Dolph licked his lips. “Focus!” he told himself. “Hey, baby. Where are we?” He asked, yawning. “Nearly at my place. Just a couple of more minutes and we’ll be there” Dolph replied, quietly. “Cool! I’m looking forward to seeing your place Dolph.” he said, rubbing his eyes. Dolph just nodded. Neville seemed to realise that something was up, but didn’t say anything for a while. When he did, it wasn’t what he was expecting. “Why are you wearing a Uso shirt?” He asked, just noticing it. “I had to cover up a bad bite on my neck that you gave me and I was at the signing and it was very noticeable, so I swapped shirts with Jimmy. This is his shirt.” He said glancing at Neville. You’re wearing Jimmy’s shirt?!” Neville ground out, sounding weird. Dolph glanced at him, concerned. “He’s jealous!” Dolph realised. “Nev, are you jealous?” he asked, incredulous. “No, I’m not jealous!” Neville answered, glaring at the shirt in question. Dolph huffed but let it go. They had better things to talk about. The silence stretched out, making Dolph uncomfortable, squirming in his seat. He hated silences. Neville, seeing this, smirked and spoke up “What happened back there, Dolph? Was he serious about what happened to Dean? That the Authority attacked him?!” he asked, confused. Dolph sighed, pausing the car at a stop sign. Turning to Neville, but keeping his eyes on his knees, he nervously said “Seth seems to think that the Authority has got it out for Dean and Roman and that the League was hired by the Authority to hospitalise Dean.” Neville didn’t say anything. Dolph didn’t look up from the ground at his boyfriend. He was afraid to. Taking a deep breath, he revealed that part that might drive Neville away. “I believe him. I think that Hunter and Steph are after them, but I can’t prove it!” Dolph didn’t move his gaze from the floor, he couldn’t handle seeing Neville look at him like he was crazy. The silence stretched on for so long that Dolph feared the worst. Blurting out in panic “Look, I understand if you think I’m crazy, it sounds crazy! But, I know I’m right! There’s been something off about those two for the last couple of years!” he cried frustrated, driving off again. He paused. ”Do you believe me?” he asked softly, watching the road instead of his boyfriend.  
Neville was silent, until they pulled into a gas station. Once the car was off, Neville replied “Dolph, are you sure about this? I mean it, it’s kinda hard to believe! There is something weird about them, I agree with you there, but intentionally injuring their employees?” he said gently. Dolph felt his heart plummet “He doesn’t believe me! Is he gonna break up with me?” he thought, feeling the tears well up. He fought the tears back and spoke. “I’m positive, Nev. Hearing Seth say the same thing just confirmed it for me. They are after them, but I don’t know why!” he said, frustrated at the situation.  
Neville was silent as Dolph filled the car, paid and continued on to his house. “Why isn’t he saying anything?? Is he thnking of a way to let me down gently??” he thought, stomach twisting in fear.   
Pulling into his driveway, he shut the car off and turned to his boyfriend. “If you want to stay somewhere else for the night, I understand. I’ll take you to wherever you need to go, even the airport, if you need it.” he said, quietly hanging his head, waiting for Neville to take him up on his offer. “Dolph, I don’t wanna stay anywhere else. I want to stay here with you. You’re my boyfriend and I’m not leaving you over something as stupid as the Authority! I believe you, and if they are after Roman, we will deal with it when the time comes, together, ok?” he said gently, pulling Dolphs face up with his fingers. Looking into shimmering blue eyes, he was lost.  
For Dolph, the relief was overwhelming. “He believes me! Thank god! He’s not gonna leave me!!” he thought in relief. Tears began to form, when his chin was pulled up to meet striking dark brown eyes. “Dolph, I’ll support you in anything you want to do, and that includes handling the Authority. We will manage this together, ok?” he murmured, planting a quick kiss on Dolph’s lips. Dolph moaned. Pulling back, he spoke. ”Now, I wanna see your house, Ziggler. Let’s go!” Letting go of his chin, Neville hopped from the car, grabbed his bag and stretched. Dolph watched him from the car, admiring the way his muscles flexed under the tight shirt and the slit of tanned skin he glimpsed as it rode up. “How does he do that? He just kissed me and now I’m all flustered. Thank god, it’s dark! No one will see what he does to me!” he thought, looking down at the tent in his pants. Grabbing his bag, he left the car and locked it. Looking around, he couldn’t see Neville anywhere. “Nev?” he called, listening. There was no sound. “Nev?” he called louder, beginning to worry. “Yes?” a voice said from directly behind him, with hands on his ass. Whipping around, Dolph damn near had a heart attack and came face to face with a cackling Neville. “W-what the hell, Nev? You scared the fudge outta me!” he cried breathlessly, heart jackhammering in his chest. Neville’s eyes widened and he began to laugh harder, holding his sides, barely able to stand up. ”F-fudge??! Really??!” he could barely speak he was laughing so hard. Dolph enjoyed the sight of Neville laughing while trying to calm his heart and breathing. “I hate it when he does that! I always use weird words when I get scared!! I gotta get him back for this! That’s twice he’s gotten me now!” he thought, heading for the door, middle finger aimed at his still convulsing boyfriend. Opening the door, he stepped inside, Neville behind him, wiping his eyes. “Welcome to my casa, Nev. Kitchens straight ahead, living room to your right and the bedrooms are upstairs. There’s a small gym across from the living room, just a treadmill and a couple of weights, as well if you wanna use that.” He said, giving him a quick tour. Throwing their bags on the couch, Dolph checked the food situation. Since he was on the road so much, he didn’t have a lot, just some canned stuff. “How ‘bout a take out, Nev? There’s nothing we can eat here. I’ll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow.” he said, entering the bedroom, where Neville was unpacking. “Yea sounds good, baby” Neville purred, from near the wardrobe where he was sitting, studying Dolph. Dolph froze, recognising the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I really hate that shirt, baby. Can we get rid of it?” Neville said, slowly getting up off the couch, eyes fixed on Dolph. Dolph smirked at him, backing away. “Nah, I think I’ll keep it. It’s warm and smells nice” he said, sniffing it, eyes fixed on Neville, whose eyes went dark and he growled. That masculine, possessive noise went straight to Dolph’s dick, and he groaned quietly. Neville heard it and smirked darkly. He crossed the room at an astonishing speed and grabbing the shirt, ripped it apart down the front, leaving Dolph bare chested.  
“Shit!!” Dolph gasped, his chest suddenly cold, until Neville pushed himself up against Dolph and began kissing his neck. “Damn it, he knows that’s a weak spot for me!!” Groaning, Dolph ran his hands up Neville’s chest, circling his nipples. “You smell like him.” Neville growled out, possessive. “D-do I?” he stammered out, overwhelmed with the sensations on his neck, the growling from Neville not helping his trembling. “I don’t like it” he growled out, moving up his jaw and placing kisses all along it, until he got to his mouth. Looking into his dark brown, almost black eyes, Dolph gently stroked his face, causing Neville to shudder and close his eyes in bliss. Dolph leaned forward and gently met their lips. Neville’s eyes flew open, responding to the kiss hungrily. Opening their lips, their tongues met and they both groaned in pleasure. Holding onto his waist, Dolph melted into the kiss and nearly forgot himself. Giving into the kiss, he just enjoyed the taste of his lover and the small noises of satisfaction he was making. Dolph began to thrust slowly, his cock begging for some attention. Neville huffed a laugh and gently pushed Dolph back until he fell onto the bed, flushed and panting. Looking up at his boyfriend, he realised that Neville was waiting for Dolph to signal that he was okay with this. “What are you waiting for? C’mon Nev” he taunted, loving the look that came over his face, it was part amusement and part promising retribution. “Shit!! Why did I say that?!!” he thought, afraid, but loving the feeling. “You’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that!” Neville ground out, advancing on Dolph, who just watched him. Dolph gulped, scared, but extremely aroused. “Strip” Neville growled and Dolph jumped to obey, surprising himself. “Ok, how does he do that?! Not fair!” he thought, amused. Sitting on the bed, he removed his pants, socks and underwear, until he was naked on the bed, stroking himself, Neville watching the whole time. He watched as Neville removed his clothes, revealing more of that beautiful body of his. At the end of it, Dolph was practically drooling. Neville chuckled and crawled onto the bed, hovering over his boyfriend. “Like what you see?” he murmured, right over Dolph’s ear. He nodded and groaned. “N-nev, touch me p-please” he begged. He didn’t care, his dick needed to be touched, it felt like it was gonna explode soon. Neville smirked, and lifted off Dolph. Feeling the sudden cold, he looked down to see Nevilles face hovering over his aching dick. “Is he gonna – ugghhh god!” he thought, head thrown back into the pillow as Neville swallowed him down to the base in one go. “Fuck!! N-nev, holy shit fuck!!” he almost wailed, holding Neville’s head with his hands. Moving his head up and down, Neville sucked hard, tongue massaging every part of Dolph’s cock, worshipping it. Doing this for several minutes, Dolph was writhing in ecstasy. He sank back down and settled his cock in the back of his throat, still massaging what he could reach. He jumped, feeling Neville’s finger circling his hole and pressing in gently. Dolph wriggled on the bed, nearly exploding at the pleasure his lover was giving him. Neville’s finger was clearly looking for something, moving inside him. He had removed his hands from Neville’s hair and buried them in the blankets, groaning out his pleasure. Just as Neville found that sensitive bundle of nerves and pressed into them, Neville moaned deep in throat, the vibrations almost sending Dolph over the edge “Holy fuck Nev!!! I’m g-gonna cum!” he cried out, arching off the bed, beginning to feel the familiar tightening at the base of his torso, and his balls drawing up, he was almost there… Just when he was seconds away, Neville’s tight grip at the base of his cock prevented him from coming. “No!! N-nev, I-I wanna come, p-please let me c-come!” he begged, nearly out of his mind from the pleasure. Neville lifted off his cock and smirked at the man watching him “Not until I say so baby. All fours, now” he demanded, expecting Dolph to obey. He did. Settling on all fours, Dolph reached into the bedside cabinet and removed a bottle of lube and a condom. Handing them to his lover, he waited. Slipping on the condom, Neville crept up behind Dolph and lightly smacked his ass, causing a pleasured moan. Laughing quietly, he lubed up his cock and poured some on his fingers. Inserting one finger, Dolph moaned at the intrusion. Seeing he was okay with one, another was added, causing Dolph to begin thrusting his hips and grasp the blankets. “Feel good, baby? You look so beautiful like this, all spread for me. You want my dick?” he teased, poking the sensitive bundle of nerves again. “A-ahh, fuck, Nev! S-so good! Please f-fill me, fuck me p-please!!” Dolph fell forwards, his head supported on his arms, his hips held up by Neville. Dolph writhed on the bed, trying to get some friction on his cock. He still couldn’t come, Neville had his damn hand wrapped underneath him, around his base, preventing him from his release. “F-feels so good, N-nev. Let me come nev, please I wanna c-come!” he wailed, writhing, trying to come. “Not yet baby” he replied, smiling at the wrecked man in front of him. He was flushed, panting and begging to cum. Feeling like he was stretched enough, Neville lined up with him and applied pressure to his hole. Dolph groaned, exhausted, but so aroused, it was painful. “Fuck me baby, fill me, I need you!” he cried out brokenly. Neville didn’t reply, just applied more pressure and sank into his boyfriend in one swift motion. He groaned out “So tight, baby, you feel so good!” Allowing Dolph to get used to his size, he waited, kissing and biting his back and neck, leaving little marks everywhere, marking him as his, no one else’s. Dolph moaned, unable to do anything else as he was penetrated by the high flier, he loved the feeling of being filled and stretching to accommodate his partner. “P-please fuck me, Nev, h-hard” he begged, looking over his shoulder at Neville, exhausted. “Yes, sir” he purred, beginning to thrust, hard. Dolph’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, as some Neville’s thrusts slammed into his prostate. Nearly screaming in pleasure, he hung onto the bed as Neville pounded into him, harder and harder. Feeling Neville’s dick swelling in him, he knew he was close. “N-nev I need to c-come, I h-have to come! Please let m-me come!” he hoarsely shouted, feeling like if he didn’t come soon, he was gonna die from pleasure overload. “You wanna come, baby?” Neville groaned out, sounding strained himself, still slamming into Dolph. “Y-yeah, I w-wanna come! Please l-let me!” he begged, so close to his peak. Neville, feeling himself beginning to come, released Dolph’s cock and slammed even harder into him, nailing his prostate each time and driving him down onto his stomach. Dolph was hoarsely screaming out Neville’s name and cursing. Neville finally came with a hard thrust and buried himself deep in his lover, yelling out his name in ecstasy. Dolph came at the same time, his eyes rolled back and the best orgasm he had ever had exploded in him, obliterating his senses. Feeling the climax hit him, he screamed out hoarsely. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t see, couldn’t feel anything. All he could feel was his release consuming his entire being, screaming out Neville’s name and coming on the sheets below. He felt like he would never stop coming. Mind numbing pleasure blasted through him, the intensity of it causing him to black out. He didn’t feel Neville resting on his back for a couple of minutes, planting kisses on his neck before pulling out, the warm cloth cleaning him up or being moved to the spare bedroom. Even though he was out, his body was still shuddering from the climax. Neville smiled at the sleeping man, admiring his beauty and climbed in next to him. Pulling the blankets over them, he pulled Dolph into his arms, kissed him on the forehead and promptly passed out. 

Dolph woke up and the first thing he saw was Neville’s face, close to his own. Just enjoying studying him, he watched him sleep. “He’s so handsome. I’ll never get used to looking at his face, especially like this! He’s so peaceful now. Unlike last night! I have never come so hard that I blacked out before. How did he even know how to do that? I don’t care, as long as he does it again!” he thought, giving a shiver of delight thinking about it. Needing the bathroom, he shifted. A sudden dull ache appeared in his ass and hips. Of course he was sore! The way Nev pounded him last night, he was lucky to have an ass left! “Ow, that hurts. Worth it though, I think!” he thought, smirking at last night memories. His whole body ached! Moving stiffly towards the bathroom, he remembered how Dolph had held his dick to prevent him from coming, made him hot again. “Never thought I would like sex like that. I mean, sex where I’m not the dominant partner. But it turns out, I love it! There’s something about being under the control of someone else that’s electrifying to me. I think maybe it’s because I trust him. Thank god he likes it too!” he gave a shiver at the thought of being at Neville’s mercy again. “He’ll probably be too tired when he wakes up for round two” he thought regretfully. Entering the room, Neville was still asleep, curled up on his side. Returning gingerly to the bed, he grabbed his phone from his pants pocket on the floor and checked his messages, there was one from Roman. Hopping back into bed, he sat against the headboard, stroking Neville’s hair as he read his messages. ‘He’s awake!!!  Cant’ talk yet, but he’s conscious!! The doc is about to remove his breathing tube in a minute!!’ Dolph was really relieved. Thank god!! The Lunatic was gonna survive!!  
Snuggling up to Neville, he began to type out a reply to Roman, when a hand blocked out his phone. Looking up, he met dark brown eyes watching him with a wicked glint in them. Dolph shivered under his gaze, the text message forgotten. “Ready for round two, baby?” Neville asked, voice husky from sleep, staring into bright blue eyes. Dolph smiled and answered with a kiss. Groans and moans filled the room as their lips met again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giant thank you to all the people who commented, kudosed or subscribed, you guys are amazing!! <3 Any ideas or people you would like to include are always welcome!!

Before Roman called Seth, he had a horrible realisation. He looked at Jey, horrified, his face paling. “Jey, Seth’s alone and Owens was watching the hospital! The Authority will know he was here and spoke to us! He’s next, we’re too well guarded! Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” he yelled, frantically dialling Seth’s number. Jey paled, looking sick. “I’ll call Dolph, Jimmy and Neville as well, just in case they’re on the list too!” he bit out, dialling their numbers. Dean was pale and sweating at the mention of his friends in danger. Scratching his collarbone with his fingers, he was itching to do something, he hated being confined to the bed. He wanted to be out there, with Seth, pissing off the Authority. He fuckin’ needed to get those fuckers back for everything they had done to him and what they were planning to do to his family. “Those fuckers are going to pay for every single thing they have done to me, and I am going to enjoy every single fuckin’ second!!” he snarled to himself, willing his body to heal faster.   
Calling Seth, Roman was nervous and twitching. “Me and Dean are safe here, there’s security around. Seth’s alone! He as no one to protect him, and him with a bum leg!!” he thought, dread forming in his stomach. Roman forgot that he hated him, that he betrayed him and all the insults over that last year. All he cared about was making sure he was ok, and getting him here, where it was safe. They could figure the rest out later. If they could figure it out. “We owe Seth a second chance with us for trying to warn us. He didn’t have to, and he got caught in the crosshairs because of it!” he thought, panic rising the longer he didn’t answer the phone. “C’mon, c’mon, pick up, pick up Seth!” he growled out, pacing the hospital room angrily, the phone pressed tightly against his cheek. Dean watched with worried eyes, feeling useless just sitting there. He scribbled a quick note to Roman “Loudspeaker” Roman switched it on and continued to pace, the phone on the table.  
Just as Roman was striding to the table to shut off the phone, Seth answered. “Hello?” came the timid answer from the phone, as if he expected to be shouted at. It sounded like it was on loudspeaker on his end, too. Roman sighed in relief, heart hammering. He sounded fine. “Seth, are you ok?” Roman asked, in a rush. There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Yeah, I’m fine, Roman, what’s going on? Is Dean ok? He didn’t code again, did he? Oh god, no!“ Seth sounded panicked on the phone, close to tears. Dean looked astonished at the level and intensity that Seth was worried about him. He felt his own tears beginning to well up, he pushed them down, but let out a sniffle. “Roman, who’s crying there?” Seth asked, his voice trembling. “Of course he caught it, the asshole has the ears of a fuckin’ bat!” Dean thought, almost fondly. “Is it Dolph? Did Dean die? Is that why you called me?!” he almost yelled through his tears. “Oh god! Fuck! I should have been th-“  
Roman was staring at the phone in shock, so Jey cut in “Seth, calm down man! Dean is fine! I’m looking at him right now, he can’t speak, so it’s nice and quiet for once. Dean, put your finger down, you’re gonna injure yourself even more!!” he barked. Dean put his middle finger down, glaring at Jey. “Fuckin’ asshole!” he thought. Seth was gasping on the phone and quietly muttering out “Thank god…. not dead … heart attack!” He hesitated for a second. “Why are you calling me so? I‘ve stayed away from you and Dean, Roman. What do you want?” he asked, sounding so tired and worn down. Dean and Roman locked eyes. Dean held up a note “he needs us”. Roman nodded in agreement. “Seth, we believe you about the Authority. They are after me and Dean and now, you. You need to get here, man, it’s safe. Owens was here yesterday and tried to get into Dean’s room. He didn’t, thank god. But, we think he was watching the hospital when we talked. He could have seen you, and possibly the Authority is after you now, as well. Seth? Seth, you there?” Roman said, waiting for a reply. When it came, it was quiet. “You believe me? Really?” he said, sounding so hopeful that it made his two brothers smile. “Yeah, we really do.” Roman replied, softly. Seth sounded like he was trying to hold back tears and failing miserably. “T-thank you, I n-needed to h-hear that” he sighed.  
Dean handed him a note. He read it and relayed what Dean had written. “Dean says he believes you, too. It seems when Sheamus had him in the ring, he was boasting that people high up on the food chain wanted us gone, not just gone, but injured! He didn’t name the Authority, but who else could it be?” he ground out, furious. “Roman” Seth said softly. “When I left you yesterday, me and Jake stopped in Walmart and we were followed by a red car all the way home. Jake managed to lose them downtown, but if I come to you, I’ll probably have them following me, I can’t do that to you. You have enough on your plate as it is” he said, sounding exhausted. Jeys, Romans and Deans eyes widened when they heard that. “Someones fuckin’ following him??!” Dean thought, scared for him. Exchanging a shocked look with Jey, he wrote a note and handed it to Roman. “Dean says, and I quote: Get your ass here. It’s safe here. We can talk and figure out what we’re gonna do. And no one’s kicking your ass, except for me n’ Rome. End quote. Damn right!” he said, grinning at Dean. Dean smiled back, looking better than half an hour before.  
They heard a commotion at the other end of the phone. ”Seth!” someone said in the background. “Jake, what’s wrong?” he heard Seth ask, sounding confused. They heard Jake sigh, “Don’t freak out, man, but the red car is back, it’s parked outside and it’s empty.” he said, sounding serious and deadly calm. Roman, Dean and Jey all froze in horror. “W-what? Nononono! It c-can’t be!!” he cried, sounding so scared that it broke all the men’s hearts in the hospital room. “Those fuckers are after Seth right now?! I gotta help him!” he thought, scared for his brother. Roman spoke, acting calm. “Seth, calm down and listen to Jake, ok? I’m on my way to you, alright?” Seth sounded terrified on the phone “Roman, no! Look after D-dean, make sure he’s ok! Me and Jake c-can handle this! We’ll meet you at Dean’s room in a c-couple of hours, ok?” he managed to get out. Roman didn’t reply. He clenched his fist in anger, panic beginning to show. Jake sounded calm “Seth, calm down and listen to me, ok? I‘ve been here before, remember? I know what to do. Just grab Kevin and keep low, follow me, stay away from the windows and don’t make a sound, alright?” There was a sudden smashing sound, a pained cry from Seth, a shout from Jake and the line went dead. “Seth!” Roman shouted out, trying his number again. Dean looked like he was gonna be sick and threw back his blankets, swinging his legs out. Nothing, the phone was dead. “Nonono! This can’t be happening! The Authority is going after Seth now! Jake won’t be enough to protect him, especially if the League is there!!” Roman thought. A mental image of Seth lying in his living room, surrounded by the League, broken and bleeding tore through him, nearly making him buckle. By the look on Dean’s face, he felt the same. Looking around, Jey was staring at the phone, shell shocked. Dean was attempting to leave the bed, chest tube and all, determined to go to his brother. Nearly doubled over and holding his side, he was barely able to support himself. Rushing to his side, Roman tried to steer him back into the bed. Even in so much pain and weak, he tried to fight him off, reaching for his gear bag next to the bed. “Fucks sake, even injured badly, he still tries to fight!” he thought, half in admiration, half annoyance. Roman spoke in a serious tone “Dean! No way! You are not going to him, ok? I’ll go get him, but you have to get in the bed and stay there! Back into the bed, now!” Roman wasn’t messing and Dean knew it. He glared at everything as he climbed back in. Grabbing his pad and pen, he began to write. Roman was struggling to keep it together. “Seth’s being attacked! I gotta go to him! But what about Dean? I can’t leave him! Owens might still be around!” he thought, angrily. “Jey, can you watch Dean if I go for Seth and Jake? Call the doc, and ask for extra security for the room, ok? He’s gonna be in soon and remove the chest tube. If I go for them, will you be ok?” he asked, fidgeting and imagining the baby hound being assaulted in his own home. “Of course man, just go, we’ll be ok!” Jey said, looking shell shocked at what had happened. “Dean, will you be ok, with me gone getting your tube removed?” he asked. Dean handed him a note “Rome, go get our little brother. Jey will look after me, I’ll be ok. Call us when you get him. Give those fuckers a Superman Punch from me, ok? Now go! Seth needs you!” Pocketing the note, he realised he had a big problem, “I don’t know where he lives! Shit!! Do you know?” he asked the two men. Jey shook his head, but Dean smiled, nodded, wrote it down and passed it over. Crossing the room, he gave Dean a kiss on his forehead “I’ll bring him back, bro. You were right, we need him and he needs us” he whispered to him. Dean nodded, eyes watery and motioned for him to go. Giving a quick fist bump to Jey, he was out the door, heading for his brother’s house, dreading what he would find there. Heading for the car, that Dolph had gone back for before, got in and tore out of the parking lot.   
Hands trembling on the wheel, he was fighting back images threatening to drown him of Seth at the mercy of the League, him screaming in pain, lost and scared and crying for him and Dean.  
Keeping his eyes on the road, he floored the accelerator and prayed he wouldn’t be too be late. Checking Dean’s note, he turned onto Seth’s street 20 minutes later. He turned off the car a couple of houses down from the first one and got out. He was nervous. “How am I gonna do this? What if there is more than one person?” he thought, looking around. Leaving the keys in the car, he walked down the street, looking for Seth’s one. Seeing a red car parked outside a house with a broken front window on the very end, he picked up the pace. Nearing the car, he peered inside, it was empty. He remembered the pained noise that Seth had made over the phone, before it cut off and anger began boiling in his stomach, along with fear for his brother. “I hope I got here in time, Seth had better be ok, or someone’s gonna pay!” he thought, moving towards the house. Hearing thumps and thuds coming from the broken window, he approached and carefully looked in. His eyes widened when he saw the scene within. As he did, the white hot rage consumed him, the images of Seth crumpling, Dean collapsing and blood everywhere, his hand flopping lifelessly, Seth in the waiting room of the hospital, the panic in his voice when he thought Dean had died and that awful pained cry from the phone resonating in his head. His rage grew with each minute he stood there, the images and sounds of his brothers pain at the hands of a group of men, one of which was in inside. Snarling softly, he waited for his chance. 

*Dean*  
Once Roman had left, he remembered something he had said that didn’t make sense. Handing a note to Jey, he waited. ‘Was Owens looking for me here? He tried to get in my room when I was unconscious?’ He waited for an answer. Jey sighed, “Yeah man, it was the day after you were brought in. He came up to the reception and said he was your brother and that he wanted to see you immediately. Because Roman was your emergency contact and you were unconscious, they told Owens they had to ask him first. He laughed and just walked out. There was no sign of him since, but we think he has been watching the hospital, and reporting back to the Authority.” Dean blinked, shocked. “Owens was pretending to be my brother??! I hate that fuckhead!! Why did he want to see me when I’m in here?” he wondered, worried. A feral smile appeared on his face “Another name on the list. I’m gonna enjoy dealing with that when I can wrestle again! Ooohh, it’s gonna be fun for me, not so much for them, but what are you gonna do?” he snorted to himself. Jey gave him an odd look, but he ignored it. He was hoping Roman got there in time to help Seth. The terrified voice over the phone had made him feel ill. Seth was alone, with a busted leg and a group of people that had already proven they were capable of injuring someone. All he had for back-up was some guy called Jake. “Who’s this Jake person? A wrestler? A normal person?? Shit!! He’ll be no good in a fight! Hopefully, Rome will get there in time and get him out of there. Jake, too, I suppose” he thought, grudgingly. Dean was about to suggest ringing Roman, to see if he had got there yet. He was reaching for the pad of paper when the doc swept in. He glared. Dean hated doctors, he always had, never trusted them. “Ok, Mr. Ambrose, what we’re gonna do is take you to the X-ray room and scan your chest, to see if we can remove the tube. Your lung should be fully re-inflated by now, so we should be able to remove it, ok?” he said with a smile. “Doc?” Jey asked. “Could we have some extra security for this room? Maybe a guard posted outside or something? We’re afraid who done this to Dean will come back again for him soon. Would it be possible?” The doctor paused, thinking. “I’ll arrange for you, no problem. Although, it will cost a good bit, I’m afraid” he said grimacing. “That’s no problem” Jey said, smiling in relief at the doctor. “Good! I’ll arrange it immediately!” Pulling out his phone, he called someone and set up a security detail, adding Romans, Seth’s, Dolph’s, Jimmy’s, Jey’s and Neville’s names to the visitors allowed in. The doc hung up and smiled “There should be someone outside your door in about an hour until you check out, ok?” he smiled, making a note on his clipboard. “Ok, ready to go, Mr. Ambrose? Good!” Calling in the nurse, he pulled up the sides of Dean’s bed, and began rolling him out the door, the machine for his chest tube being carried by the nurse. His IV bag was resting on his legs. Jey was by his side the whole way, keeping Dean in his sights at all times. Alert for an attack, he scanned his surroundings constantly, holding Dean’s hand. The doc noticed, but didn’t say anything. Entering the X-ray room, the doc got the bed situated in the correct spot. “Ok, Mr. Ambrose, I’ m going to untie the top half of the gown, ok?” Dean nodded. As he did, Jey sucked in a shocked breath. His ribs, stomach, chest, nearly everywhere had black or yellow bruising. “Holy Fuck!! That looks like it hurt!” he thought feeling pity for the man and anger towards the League. On his side of the bed, he could see where the tube entered his body, wrapped in gauze, around his abdomen, to secure it. Approaching the bed, he took Dean’s hand, squeezing it, feeling Dean squeeze back, hard. He was nervous.  
Handing Jey a heavy apron, the doc stepped back in. “Now, what’s going to happen is that you’re going to lie here and just look up to the ceiling, ok? The computer will be taking a lot of pictures of you, so don’t move” Dean nodded, lying flat on his back. He gritted his teeth, feeling the tube shift a little in him. “Why is this so heavy? He heard Jey ask, sagging from the weight of the apron. “It’s lined with lead, to prevent you from absorbing radiation” the doc said, fiddling with a machine. “Why doesn’t Dean get one?” he asked, indignant. “Good question!” Dean thought, glaring at the Doc. “Because if I did, the X-ray won’t work. The rays can’t penetrate lead, you see.” He explained, fixing the last machine. “Ok, you can follow me, we’re just going behind this screen, ok?” he said to Jey. Jey whispered to Dean before he left “You’ll be ok, man. Just stay still, I’ll be right behind the screen, alright?” Dean nodded, getting comfortable on the bed. Staying still wasn’t his strong point, so he tried to clear his mind and think of nothing, willing his body to not move an inch. He could hear clicks, whirrs and beeps surrounding him. He ignored them, getting drowsy. He let the laughing faces of Roman and Seth swim into his mind, and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :) I made some changes to the layout of this chapter. Someone pointed out that it needed paragraph spacing, and I agreed! Let me know if you like the changes!! Enjoy this chapter, i definitely enjoyed writing it!! I put some translations at the end of the chapter (you'll find out why!)  
> P.S. shout out to meko for the constructive criticism, its greatly appreciated!! Peace!!

Waking up the next morning, Seth had a moment of peace, before everything came flooding back. The red car, Jake's confession and the realisation that someone was after him, probably the Authority. “At least Dean and Roman are safe in the hospital. They won’t try anything there. It’s too public. And the Authority hasn’t got this address, so I’ll be ok here for a while.” Thinking about the plan he had made to get proof for Roman, he was sure it was foolproof. All he had to do was pretend to be that asshole from the Authority again. “I don’t want to go back into that head space again, but I have to, it’s the least I owe them. After this, I’m never going back to that! But..what if I don’t come back from it? Will I just change into him again? Come after Roman and Dean again?” he thought, afraid he was going to lose himself again. He frowned “No! I won’t let myself! Maybe Jake would help me? No one except for Roman and Dolph know we’re friends. He can pretend to be just a driver for me. He can watch me and snap me out of it if I go too far” he thought, sitting up. Looking beside him, Jake was sound asleep, curled up in the blankets. Seth sighed. Apparently, Jake had still considered this a sleepover, so of course he insisted sharing a bed. “Thank god I bought a double. If I had a single bed, he’d be out on his ass!” he thought, looking at the older man. He remembered what Jake had told him the night before. He was trained as a Marine and had seen the man he considered a brother tortured and killed in front of him, as well as losing most of his unit in a fell swoop. His heart constricted at the amount of pain the man must have gone through. Seth couldn’t imagine it. He didn’t want to. Nudging Jake, he headed for a shower. Emerging ten minutes later, he felt a bit better. He had a plan to get a small measure of revenge for his brothers and it was happening today. Jake had agreed to help in any way he could, so he had back up in the form of a former Marine. That was good. “Ok, so I’ll head to the Authority in about three hours, they’ll still be in Florida until this evening, I should make it. Should I call them? No, that will give them time to get a story straight. Surprising them is a better bet” he thought, dressing himself in the bathroom. 

Coming back into the bedroom, he saw Jake was awake. “Hey man, you ok?” he asked, towel drying his hair with one hand, the other holding a crutch. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m glad I told you last night, it felt like I was lying to you all the time. I feel lighter, ya know?” he yawned out, sitting up and leaning on the headboard. “So much better that I kicked your ass in Madden, twice!!” he snickered out. Seth paused his drying and narrowed his eyes on the openly laughing man. “You didn’t beat me! Those were lucky wins! I’m the champ, undefeated on UpUpDownDown, I’ll have you know!!” he bit out, red faced and vigorously drying his hair. “Careful, champ, you’re gonna be bald soon at that rate” Jake snorted out. Seth stopped and glared at the man in the bed. “Fuck you, man!!” he said over his shoulder, leaving the room. Jake snorted “Aw, baby, don’t be a sore loser! I’ll give you a rematch, one day. Maybe” he laughed, holding his ribs at the “Damn right you will!! Tonight!” from downstairs. Jake showered, dressed and headed downstairs. “What’s UpUpDownDown?” Jake asked, sitting on a kitchen stool. He stole a piece of toast when Seth wasn’t looking. “It’s this internet show that Xavier Woods does when he has some downtime. Mostly about video games. I watch it sometimes. He’s hilarious, especially in the Jump Scares. Anyway, once a year he has a Madden Tournament, with a trophy and everything! Most of the roster joins in. I won the last two years, I’m undefeated!” he said, looking smug at the thought. Jake grinned and said “Really? I might have to challenge you so when we get back to the WWE. I could use a trophy, my awards closet at home is getting full, I could use a new one to look at, ya know?” he said casually, munching on his stolen toast. Seth looked nervous for a second, then a smug look appeared. “You can’t challenge me for the trophy. No offence, but you’re a driver, not a wrestler!” he said with a smile. Jake just examined his toast “A driver that kicked your ass! And, I still work for the WWE, so I’m their employee, same as you. I’m sure Woods has allowed non wrestling personnel on his show?” the smile had slipped from Seth’s face. “Shit!! Woods has allowed non wrestlers on!!” Seth thought, pissed. Jake, seeing the look on his face, smirked in victory “Aha! Thought so! I’m gunning for that trophy, Rollins! Come next year, it’s mine!!” he declared dramatically, waving his toast, crumbs flying everywhere. Spitting out coffee, Seth laughed at Jake, flinging crumbs everywhere and Kevin licking up the bigger pieces of toast from the floor, delighted at the unexpected treat. “Bring it on, Jake!” he said, snorting into his coffee cup, unable to keep a straight face at his friend, who was now feeding the little dog on his lap pieces of toast.“Poor baby was hungry, huh? Mean daddy doesn’t feed you enough!! It’s ok, Kev kev, I’ll make sure you’re fed, ok? C’mon, I’ll take you for a walk, buddy. Wow, someone’s excited now!” he laughed at the wriggling dog, ecstatic at the word ‘walk’. Seth smiled, glad the little dog was getting a walk, he hadn’t been able to do it for a while. Putting the leash on the small dog, he said “I’ll be back in a minute, man. You want anything from the store?” Seth thought “Will you get some more dried fruit? I finished them all last night, and I’m jonesing for some apricots” Jake grimaced, but caved. “Fine, I’ll get you your creepy dried fruit!” he shuddered at the thought. Seth snorted as Jake left, Kevin seeming to think the harder he pulled, the faster he was going. He could hear them down the driveway, Jake telling Kevin to calm down or they were heading home that minute!!

Chuckling, Seth went upstairs and searched for his phone. Finding it, there was no new messages from anyone ”Well, that depressing” he thought sadly. Stuffing his phone into his pocket, he limped back downstairs and began fine tuning his plan for later on. Trying to figure out how to make them confess, and checking the equipment, he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Roman was calling him. His heart started slamming. “Roman ….. why is he ringing me? Do I answer? Is Dean ok?” he realised he had been staring at the phone for a while. Taking a deep breath, he answered, putting it on speaker. “Hello?” he said carefully. “Seth, are you ok?” Roman asked, sounding panicked. “What? Why is he asking me that?” he thought, confused. “Yeah, I’m fine, Roman, what’s going on? Is Dean ok? He didn’t code again, did he? Oh god, no!“ he said, beginning to panic. Seth had the sudden image of Dean on the hospital bed, doctors pumping his chest, trying to bring him back. Tears flowed down his face, and he began to shake with dread. Standing up, he heard a sniffle on the other end. “Someone’s crying! Why would someone be crying?? Oh god, Dean must have died!! Why else would someone cry there??” he thought, anguished. “Roman who’s crying there? Is it Dolph? Did Dean die? Is that why you called me?!” his voice had steadily been climbing, until he was near yelling. “Oh god! Fuck! I should have been th-“ Someone cut him off “Seth, calm down, man! Dean is fine! I’m looking at him right now, he can’t speak, so it’s nice and quiet for once. Dean, put your finger down, you’re gonna injure yourself even more!!” he yelled at Dean. Seth collapsed on the couch, relief flowing through him in waves. His heart was beating fast within him, he felt faint. “Oh, thank god!! He’s not dead!! Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!!” he muttered out, rubbing a hand over his face. He was so preoccupied, he never noticed a shadow passing the living room window swiftly. “Why are they calling me? I warned them and left them alone, like they wanted.” He thought, sadly. He hadn’t wanted to, he wanted to stay there with his brothers, but he didn’t deserve it. “Why are you calling me so? I‘ve stayed away from you and Dean, Roman. What do you want?” he said, suddenly feeling so tired, like he wanted to sleep for days. What Roman said next were words he never thought he would hear from him. “Seth, we believe you about the Authority. They are after me and Dean and now, you. You need to get here, man, it’s safe. Owens was here yesterday and tried to get into Dean’s room. He didn’t, thank god. But, we think he was watching the hospital when we talked. He could have seen you, and possibly the Authority is after you now, as well. Seth? Seth, you there?”

He had stopped listening after he said he believed him. “They believe me? Dean, too?” he thought, hardly daring to believe it. A small spark of hope that maybe, just maybe he might get his brothers back grew in his chest, warming him. He spoke into the phone, nearly whispering, all the hope he was feeling funnelled into his voice for a simple question. “You believe me? Really?” he managed, his voice steady. “Yeah, we really do.” Roman replied, softly. Seth’s eyes filled with hot tears. He had been afraid that it had been a cruel prank on him, but that tone Roman had used was reserved for family only. He hadn’t directed that towards him for years, he drank in the sound of it, tears spilling down his face. Leaning forward until his head leaned on the coffee table, he said “T-thank you, I n-needed to h-hear that” he sighed out, a huge weight lifting off him.  
There was silence for a second, until Roman said “Dean says he believes you, too. It seems when Sheamus had him in the ring, he was boasting that people high up on the food chain wanted us gone, not just gone, but injured! He didn’t name the Authority, but who else could it be?” he sounded so angry that someone had dared attack Dean. “Dean believes me too?!” he thought, the heat in his chest growing bigger and warmer at the thought. “Shit!! I gotta tell him about the car that followed us!! I cant go to them now! That car will follow me there!” he thought, fear and dread appearing again at the thought of it. “Roman” he quietly said. “When I left you yesterday, me and Jake stopped in Walmart and we were followed by a red car all the way home. Jake managed to lose them downtown, but if I come to you, I’ll probably have them following me, I can’t do that to you. You have enough on your plate as it is” Seth was tired, all he wanted was to sleep. “I can’t go to them, I’ll bring whoever is following me as well. They’re in enough danger as it is. Dean is still injured, this won’t help him at all!” he thought, determined to protect his brothers. There was shuffling on Romans end and he said “Dean says, and I quote: Get your ass here. It’s safe here. We can talk and figure out what we’re gonna do. And no one’s kicking your ass, except for me n’ Rome. End quote. Damn right!” Roman sounded like he was smiling. Seth opened his mouth to respond when Jake slipped in the back door, Kevin clutched to his chest, looking out the windows carefully. “”Seth” he said, putting Kevin down and walking towards him. “Jake, what’s wrong?” Seth asked, confused as Jake locked the back and front doors and starting on the windows. Sighing, Jake turned to Seth and spoke calmly and clearly ““Don’t freak out, man, but the red car is back, it’s parked outside and it’s empty.” Seth felt sick with fear, beginning to shake in his seat. His eyes were huge and he was biting his lip, hard. “W-what? Nononono! It c-can’t be!!” he cried, hunching in on himself and looking around him, as if a crazy fan or Authority goon was nearby and reaching to get him. “Shit!! He’s losing it!! I gotta calm him down, if he shouts again, they’ll know where we are!” Jake thought, moving towards the stricken man. Before he reached him, Romans calm, deep voice came over the line and spoke “Seth, calm down and listen to Jake, ok? I’m on my way to you, alright?” That woke up Seth. “Nnononono, he can’t come here and leave Dean unguarded!! This could be a trap to get at least one of us!!” he thought, terrified, but fighting to keep it together. “Roman, no! Look after D-dean, make sure he’s ok! Me and Jake c-can handle this! We’ll meet you at Dean’s room in a c-couple of hours, ok?” he stuttered out, his brain too fogged with fear to speak properly. There was silence on the other end of the phone and Jake spoke next, calmly “Seth, calm down and listen to me, ok? I‘ve been here before, remember? I know what to do. Just grab Kevin and keep low, follow me, stay away from the windows and don’t make a sound, alright?” he whispered. Seth took a deep breath, got the fear under control, grabbed Kevin and nodded. Smashing through the living room window, something narrowly missed Seth. A chunk of glass cut his face, while he was hunched over protecting Kevin and whatever it was crashed onto the coffee table, crushing his phone. 

Seth froze, holding his bloody cheek, until Jake pulled him away. “Seth!!” Jake yelled, dragging him away from the window, into the hallway. Jake checked his face and wiped the blood off with his shirt. Panting at the shock and nearly numb from terror, Seth was close to passing out. Slapping him across his face brought him back. “Seth!!” he whispered, urgently “Is there anywhere we can hide? Anywhere?” he asked, quickly. “Seth!” he whisper yelled. “Um, yeah. When I bought this house, the previous owners had built it with kids in mind. There’s a small hidey hole in one of the upstairs bedrooms. It’ll only fit one of us, though, Jake!” he whispered back, trembling. He kept imagining someone was waiting around a corner, waiting to grab him. “Good! You’re going in there!” he whispered to him, moving to the stairs in a crouch, Seth copying him. “What about you? We need somewhere we can both hide!!” he whispered back, fiercely, petting the scared dog. “Seth, you’re not trained for this. I am! If we can catch one of these fuckers, we can get some information from them, ok? I’m not gonna hurt them, I promise, unless they hurt me first. But we need that info!” he whispered back, at the top of the stairs. “But how are you gonna get it, so?” he asked. “They don’t know I won’t hurt them” he whispered back, a smile on his face Seth hadn’t seen before. It gave him chills. Jake glanced down the quiet hallway, checking for threats. Seeing none, he continued on. “Which room?” Seth pointed to the one on the end of the corridor. Slipping inside the room, he scanned it and seeing no threats, motioned Seth to open the hiding spot. Moving to the wall, Seth carefully pulled the bed out and tried to remove a section of wall that looked flush with the rest of it. Unless you knew it was there, it was impossible to find. Seth tugged on it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Shit, Jake!! The realtor must have sealed it before he handed over the keys!!” Seth whispered, scared. Jake thought fast “I can’t leave him alone up here, I’ll have to bring him with me, damnit!! Though, he a professionally trained wrestler, could be handy in a fight, even injured. But, he’s my best friend, I can’t lose another one, I can’t!” he thought, feeling sick at the thought. A sudden crash of breaking glass from downstairs startled both men. Seth began to shake and clutched Kevin tighter. Jake moved to Seth and whispered directly in his ear. “From what I saw outside, there’s two of them. Keep quiet and stay here, hide in the closet and wait until I call you. Keep Kevin quiet, too, ok? Judging by the sounds, at least one of them is downstairs, in the kitchen” Seth listened, but didn’t hear anything. “I’m going to go after that one, ok?” Seth’s eyes widened and shook his head grabbing Jake’s shirt. He made a call gesture with his hands. “Nah, they cut the phone lines, I saw them on the way in, your phone was crushed and mine is in the car. We can’t make any calls” He quietly whispered back. Seth’s face fell. Heading for the closet, he looked back at Jake, worried. Jake crossed and gave him a hug. “I’ll be ok. I’ve faced worse than a couple of hired morons! Now, go! And remember, don’t come out unless I call you, ok?” he whispered, fondly. Seth nodded, and entered the closet, closing the door after him. Jake sighed, Seth was safe, for now at least.

Heading downstairs, he was amazed at how fast he slipped back into combat mode. ”I guess some skills never leave you” he thought, resignedly. Scanning his surroundings and listening intently to every sound, he figured out that the two were in different locations. Calling up his map of Seth’s place, one was in the living room, the other in the kitchen. The one in the kitchen seemed the easier target. “He’s making a lot of noise. So he’s either stupid or overconfident, both work for me. He’s first” he thought, making a decision. Heading in that direction, he was silent, slipping in the doorway of the kitchen and crouching down behind the island. Peering out the side of it, he observed his target closely. “Medium build, tall, slightly overweight and a gun in his waistband!!! Shit! This complicates things!!” he thought. Giving a mental shrug, he slowly crept up behind him, chopped him in the throat, to prevent alerting the other one, spun him round and delivered a brutal head butt. The guy collapsed, his nose spurting blood. Jake dragged him behind the island and using the man’s own belt, tied him to the rail running along the bottom of the island. Next, he removed the gun, weighing it in his hand. “Nice!! Glock 26 with a SWR trident 9 suppressor!!” he admired the gun, checking the mag and clicked it back into place. It was loaded. “Why does he have a silenced gun? Were they planning on killing Seth??! Maybe, if he refused to go with him. Should I take it? I might need it later, the other guy is quiet, more dangerous” he thought. Making up his mind, he held the glock in his hand and switched off the safety. Looking around before he left the island, he hesitated. “Why is it so quiet? I can’t hear the other guy any more, something’s off.” he thought. It was too quiet. The instincts he hadn’t felt for years were warning him to move slowly. Being extra cautious, he edged out and crept towards the living room. Keeping low, he saw the other man first, standing in the shadows, just waiting. “Clever bastard! He’ll expect Seth to be alone and to come out when it’s quiet, then grab him!” he thought, amused. The way the man was standing, it was impossible to get the drop on him. Jake had promised Seth he wouldn’t hurt them, so knee capping him was out. Stepping out and into his line of sight, he raised the gun, cocked it and said in a cold tone “Step away from the wall, kneel and put hands on your head, now!” The man started, paused and then stepped forward. Kneeling, the man watched him unblinkingly. He looked Mexican, tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. When he spoke, it just confirmed it. He had a thick Mexican accent. “And who are you, hermano?” his dark eyes glittered dangerously. He looked kind of familiar. “None of your business! Who are you and what do you want with Seth?” he demanded, gun steady in his hands.  
The man looked affronted that he didn’t know who he was. “My name is Alberto Del Rio, I work for the WWE, as a wrestler” he declared, never taking his eyes off Jake. Jake paused, shocked and that was all it took. Del Rio launched himself at Jake, knocking him over, the gun going off, bullet hitting the wall above Del Rios head with a quiet thud. He had one hand on the hand with the gun, the other buried in Jakes throat, making him cough and choke for air. Using his legs, Jake swung and wrapped his legs around Del Rios torso, and forced him back, removing the hand from his throat. As Jake sat up, he landed a direct hit right on the jaw, knocking him off of him, spitting blood. Jumping to his feet, he swung the gun in Del Rios direction. Del Rio, seeing it coming, tried to sweep Jake’s legs, but he dodged it, dropping the gun. Del Rio lunged again, but Jake was ready for him this time, catching him in the face with a devastating knee and a hard punch on the side of his face. Del Rio staggered back, blood flowing. Looking furious, he got to his feet and approached slower this time, more wary. Jake observed him carefully. Taller than Jake and probably stronger, he would have to use his speed and smarts. “He’s overconfident, I can use that” he thought, circling Del Rio. Blanking out everything, Jake called up all the training he had gone through and waited. Del Rio lunged, Jake dodged, grabbing the back of Del Rios neck and driving him into the wall, head first. He slumped. Jake waited, watching his opponent carefully, knowing he wouldn’t stay down for long. Del Rio groaned and staggered to his feet, leaning on the wall and faced Jake, re-assessing his opponent. “Who are you, gringo?” he demanded, pushing off the wall. “Told you, estupido, none of your business” he hissed, not moving an inch. A noise distracted Jake from his opponent, Del Rio lunged, Jake saw it and managed to partly dodge it. Del Rio landed a partial hit, and Jake staggered back.

Capitalising, Del Rio landed a solid punch, snapping Jakes head to the side. Jake shook it off and landed a head butt, stunning the Mexican. Leaping to his feet, he jumped on the confused man, landing hit after hit on his face and torso. Del Rio was fading, until a last ditch effort, he twisted, throwing Jake off. Jake rolled and got to his feet, only to be tackled to the ground, over the back of the couch and onto the ground, Del Rio on top. Del Rio launched a vicious attack and all Jake could do was curl up and protect himself as best he could. Suddenly, the beating stopped and Jake heard a thump and Del Rio collapsing on top of him, limp. Jake looked up, and saw Seth, standing over Del Rio, a bloody crutch in his hand. Dropping the crutch, he limped to Jake and rolled Del Rio off him and helped him up. “You ok, Seth? Are you hurt?? I told you to stay upstairs!!” he said, checking him for injuries. Seth huffed a laugh “Yeah, sure! You were alone against two guys! I’m fine! Look at you, man! You’re covered in blood, are you ok?” Seth said, assessing injuries. Jake smirked, recovering fast. They didn’t see Del Rio slowly move and grab the gun behind them. “Yeah I’m good. I’ve had worse” he muttered. They sat on the window seat, the broken window behind them. There was a flash of movement and Seth was suddenly thrown across the room, slamming head first into a wall and crumpled, dazed. “Seth!” he heard Jake yell, before Del Rio was on him again. Seth struggled to focus. “Gotta help jake, Gotta help Jake!” was running through his head on a loop. Looking over at the fighting men, Jake held his own for a bit, delivering a couple of strong punches and at one point, flinging Del Rio across the room, but a haymaker of a right fist stunned him and he was pinned on the wall before he could recover from it. Del Rio pushed Jake onto his knees, the barrel of the gun flush against the back of his head. “Well, aren’t you a sparky little gringo, huh? Now, you are going to go away for a while, while I talk to Seth here and bring him to his meeting, ok? He’s not gonna enjoy what they do to him, but I’ll enjoy it!” Del Rio was laughing now as Jake froze at the feeling of cold metal on the back of his head. Seth was frozen in horror, seeing his friend kneeling with a gun at his head. “Nnonoono! This can’t be happening!! He can’t shoot Jake!!” he thought, frozen, the terror paralysing him. He met Jake’s eyes. They were calm and he was mouthing “Run!” and flicking his eyes towards the door. Seth refused to leave his friend. ”I’m not leaving him here with a gun pointed at his head! Fuck that!” he thought, determined. He shook his head slightly and didn’t move, trying to think of a way to get the gun away from Del Rio without hurting Jake. 

Glancing out the window behind Del Rio, he saw a flash of black hair. Silver eyes popped up and a hand appeared and made the signal to distract him. “Roman?!” he thought in shock. The signal came again. Shaking off his surprise, he nodded and the hand, hair and eyes disappeared. Seth staggered to his feet, grabbed the first thing he could reach, a TV remote and flung it at Del Rio. It bounced off his skull, hard. “Hey estupido! I’m the one you want, isn’t it?” he yelled, throwing another remote at him, this time the DVD one. “Another direct hit! And the crowd goes wild!” Seth cheered, raising his arms in victory, aiming to piss him off and make him forget Jake. Seeing Seth pick up the PS4 remote, Del Rio dropped the gun in fury and he advanced on Seth, who stood his ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jake back up as Roman carefully climbed in the window and creep up behind Del Rio soundlessly. He looked furious. The silver eyes were glittering in his pale face and glaring a hole into the back of his neck. He was softly growling and baring his teeth. He looked terrifying. “Oh, he’s in for it now!!” Seth thought, smirking. Seeing Seth smirk, Del Rio turned around and came face to face with a seriously pissed off Roman Reigns. Del Rio paled and he gulped, backing away slowly. Roman followed him, step for step. Seth watched fascinated at the change in Roman. He looked … feral. The snarl on his face, the predatory way he moved and the deadly calm voice, with boiling rage beneath it all. “Seth, Jake go outside to the car. It’s parked down the street, keys are in it. I’ll follow you when I’m done with this piece of shit” he said, snarling softly not taking his eyes off the older man, who he had backed into a corner. “But-“ Seth started to say. Roman just growled at him and Seth paused “Shit!! He won’t listen to me when he’s like this, and he’s close to snapping and we’re better off far away!! Too bad about Del Rio” he snickered to himself. Motioning to Jake, he headed upstairs and collected Kevin. Heading out to the car, he took a last look back at the Samoan who had backed Del Rio into the corner and seemed to be questioning him.

*Roman*  
Once they had left, Roman continued to watch Del Rio squirm. “This bastard is one of the reasons Dean is in that hospital!” he thought, imagining smashing his face in. “I need information off him, I can do that later. He can’t give the Authority a message if he has no teeth” he thought frustrated. “Listen man, I was just following orders! If I didn’t do what they wanted, I would have been fired, comprende?!” he said, voice shaking from Roman’s intense stare. “Who’s they? And what are you doing here?” Roman quietly asked, trembling, trying to force himself not to pummel him into a paste. Del Rio opened his mouth, but Roman interrupted “And don’t you fucking dare lie to me!” he snarled, slamming a fist into the wall next to Del Rios head. He was letting the deadly calm mask slip for a second and Del Rio saw how close he was to losing it and possibly badly hurting him. Del Rio knew that he was no match for Reigns in a real fight, by himself, outside the ring, especially when he had just walked in on him trying to kidnap his brother. He trembled and said “Hunter and Stephanie wanted me to get him and bring him to their hotel room”. Roman suppressed a growl at the image that popped into his head of Seth locked in a random hotel room at Hunter’s mercy. His anger went up a notch making him snarl through his teeth “I was expecting that, but wow! They sent this fucking scumbag to kidnap Seth?! What do they want with him?” he thought, trying to reign in his anger. “What do they want with Seth?” he growled out, forcing himself to calm down. “I don’t know, jefe, I swear!!” Del Rio said, edging towards the doorway slowly. Roman blinked and snapped “You were going to kidnap my injured brother from his own home and you didn’t know why?!” Roman’s voice suddenly roared out, reaching out and grabbing Del Rio’s neck in a crushing hold, dragging him back and slamming him into the wall, hard. 

Del Rio gasped and clawed at Romans fingers, making no difference. Roman was struggling to control his rage and barely succeeding. “I wish I just kick his fucking ass and beat the info out of him, I’d enjoy it more” he thought, wishing he could. Leaning into Del Rios face, he growled deep in his throat and said “You are one of the gang that put my little brother in hospital, caused him to have three cardiac arrests and just now attacked my other little brother in his own home. I’m trying real hard to think of a reason to not smash your fuckin’ head in right now.” he softly said applying pressure with each word. Del Rio was terrified. This was a side to Reigns that he hadn’t seen before. The calmness was just a façade for his rage, but his calmness was terrifying. He could feel the rage emanating off him in waves and he could feel he was about to snap again, properly this time and destroy everything in his path. This wasn’t scripted, all the hits would be real and Reigns could seriously hurt him. Looking into his eyes, Del Rio could see the rage boiling there, just waiting for an excuse to be unleashed. Del Rio trembled, hoping he didn’t give it an excuse. “Now, Del Rio, I’m going to let you go. But you are going to give The Authority two messages to them, from me, ok?” Roman said softly, leaning forward. Del Rio nodded, his face turning red. “First, you’re gonna tell them that if they EVER harm another member of my family outside of a match situation again, I will personally destroy everything that they have ever owned, starting with them and working my way down. I will destroy their lives, their family’s lives and I will leave nothing left. Got it?” Roman snarled, control slipping for a second, coming close to exploding again from the blinding rage trying to claw its way out. Del Rio cowered back. Taking a deep breath, Roman continued. Smirking now, he said “But, you and your League buddies are gonna pay first, for what you did to Dean and now to Seth. Slowly. I look forward to it. Once my brothers are healed, we’re coming for you. One by one, you will feel what it’s like to be hunted down and isolated from your friends, just like my brothers felt. And we wont stop, until all of you are in a hospital or crippled, got it? And we’re gonna enjoy it” he hissed out, loosening his hold on Del Rios neck and stepping back. Del Rio slumped, and nodded, sucking in air. “As for the second message, here it is” He ran and jumped, delivering a textbook Superman Punch. He didn’t pull the punch, like he would in the ring, so Del Rio collapsed with what looked like a broken or fractured jaw. “That was from Dean, asshole” he ground out, kicking him for good measure. Stepping away from the fallen man, he sighed. “One down, three to go” he thought, a smile on his face as he left Seth’s house. “Then we move onto the Authority” he snarled to himself. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and let the anger drain away, back into its hole, until he need it again. He took a couple of minutes to allow it to disappear before heading back to the car, and to Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermano= Brother (derogatory)  
> Estupido= stupid  
> Jefe= boss  
> Gringo= non-derogatory name for Americans  
> Comprende= understand


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, had to delete a couple of chapters, a posting error. Sorry, guys :(

Seth and Jake made it to the car at the entrance to his estate, Jake supporting Seth and his leg. On the way there, the reality of what had actually happened hit Seth. The Authority had tried to kidnap him! “Fuck! They are even more insane than I thought! Why would they kidnap me? All they had to do was call me and I would have met them at the arena or something! Thank god they didn’t! I would have been somewhere, probably in the trunk of a car or something if I had” he thought, shell shocked. Leaning up against the car, he trembled, nearly dropping Kevin. Taking the little dog, Jake put him in the car and moved stiffly over to Seth. “Seth! Seth! Are you ok, man?” C’mon, talk to me!!” Jake nearly yelled in his ear, shaking him. Seth was struggling to push back the images that were assaulting his mind, Jake on his knees, with a gun to his head, Del Rio attacking him, hearing the smash of his back door being kicked in, the pained noises that Jake made as Del Rio attacked him. Waking up, Seth saw the state of his friend and burst into tears. “Oh my god, he’s covered in blood, I caused this!!” he thought, sobbing harder. Jake had a bloody nose, black eye, cut lip and judging by his gait, serious bruising on the rest of him. “I-I’m so sorry Jake!! I dragged you into this and you got hurt!!” he cried out, slipping down the side of the car, sobbing into his arms. “I nearly got you shot! He had a gun to your head!!” Seth whispered, before leaning over and vomiting. “I nearly got my best friend killed!! Del Rio could have shot him!!” he thought, crying harder. Jake leaned over and patted Seth’s back, making soothing noises. Once he was done, Jake sat next to him on the ground with a pained grunt and said “I’m not seriously hurt Seth, just some cuts and bruises. The blood makes it look worse, ok? I’ll be fine! I once broke my arm in training and I kept going, this is nothing! What happened wasn’t your fault, Seth. The Authority and the League did this, not you. You didn’t decide to pull a gun or break in anywhere, did you?” he said, gently nudging him, making him smile a little. 

“Even though Jake is right, I still have some of the blame here, II started all of this!” he thought, regret, guilt and shame flowing through him. “I need to finish it! But how? Uhgghh, I can figure this out later, now we gotta get to the hospital and figure out what to do!” he thought, suddenly exhausted. He had stopped sobbing, but the tears still flowed, stinging his cheek cut. “Here, let me see your cheek and your head, they’re still bleeding, I think” Jake said, leaning forwards. “My head is cut?” he said, surprised, wiping tears. “Yep, looks ok, though, just bleeding a lot” Jake replied, poking his cheek. Seth winced “Hm, looks like a clean cut, a little deep and there’s some glass in there too. We’ll get it cleaned at the hospital” he muttered. Seth was thinking about the fight between Jake and Del Rio. The speed that Jake had moved at astonished him. “He looked lethal out there! Del Rio is a trained fighter, but he looked like a beginner next to Jake. He only lost because I distracted him. Thank god Roman came when he did!” he thought. “Do you think Roman’s ok?” Seth asked, suddenly scared for the Samoan. Jake chuckled “Seth, the way that Roman looked at what’s-his-name, I’d say we should be more worried about the other guy. Roman looks like he can handle himself anyways!” he said, smiling. “Yeah, he can” Seth said with a small smile. “Roman actually came to help me! He left Dean and came to help me!” he thought, feeling the warmth in his chest glow a little brighter. He felt better at the thought that Roman still cared and was able to deal with the shock of what happened. Calming himself, Seth pushed the feelings back, until he was in a safe place to deal with them. Jake spoke, glancing around at the houses, mostly empty warily. “C’mon, let’s get in the car, I don’t like being in the open like this, especially with the Authority sniffing around. C’mon, up you get!” he said, stiffly getting up and helping Seth. “Shotgun!” Seth burst out, and Jake cursed. “Damn it!” he said “I hate sitting in the back!” Seth gave a weak chuckle, leaning on Jake as he was placed in the front seat. 

Jake hopped in the back seat with Kevin who was delighted at a car ride. “Is Kevin ok?” Seth asked, worried. Jake ran his hands over the small dog “Yeah, he’s ok. I think he got scared, the poor baby” Jake cooed to the small dog. Seth rolled his eyes and ignored the two in the backseat. He was suddenly nervous. “What do I say to Roman when he comes back? Hi? Thanks for saving me? I missed you so much it hurt? No! I can’t say anything like that!! God!!” he thought, twitching and fidgeting. Jake noticed “You alright? What’s wrong, man?” he asked, playing with Kevin’s ears. “What do I say to Roman? He risked his life for me coming here, when I’ve been nothing but an asshole to both of them for the last two years!” he said, twisting his fingers in anxiety, nervously watching for Roman. “I don’t know, Seth. Just say whatever comes into your mind. He might start talking first, you never know.” Jake said, passing Kevin up. Seth clutched Kevin tight, breathed in his familiar doggie smell and relaxed a bit. Looking up, he could see Roman striding towards the car. “Jake!” he said in near panic, clutching the dog tighter. “Keep clam, Seth. It’s just Roman, ok? Breathe!!” he said patting his shoulder. Seth felt sick as Roman approached the car. He looked tired, Seth thought. Heading to the trunk first, Jake and Seth exchanged confused glances. “What’s he doing?” he thought, curious. Roman slammed the trunk and headed for the driver’s side. Seth’s heart jumped and began to hammer. He glanced desperately at Jake, who gave him a thumbs up and a breathe gesture. Roman opened the door and sat in, holding a stack of what looked like sweatshirts. He placed them in the back seat. There was silence for a second. Roman turned to Seth and realised he was bloody from the head and cheek cut. He visibly paled and reached for him. Seth froze as Romans hands checked his face for serious injury, lingering on his cheek and head. Seth wanted to lean into the touch, but he controlled himself. “Are you ok?” he asked, watching him closely. Seth nodded, dumbfounded. “How ‘bout you, man?” looking behind him. He looked even worse, Seth knew. “I’m good, man. Just some cuts and bruises. I’ve had worse. Thanks for showing up when you did, I owe you one!” he said offering his hand, which Roman shook.

After introducing themselves, Roman pulled his phone out and dialled a number. “Hey. Yeah, I got them. Yes they’re ok. No I‘m co- Yes, Jey I know! Jey! Ok. Ok! I’m on the way back now, ok? Has the doc been by yet? Jey! Don’t call him that! He saved Dean’s life, man!! Yeah, yeah. Ok, bye.” Seth had a small smile on his face, hearing the excited voice of Jey on the other end. Roman hung up, sighed and started the car and headed back to the hospital. Seth was sweating and fidgeting as Roman and Jake made small talk. “Wait, how did Roman know where I live? No one knows that address!! How did he get it?” he thought, confused. “Roman?” he said timidly, when there was a lull in the conversation. Roman tilted his head indicating he was listening. ”How did you know where I lived? I gave no one that address” he said, shaking with nerves. Roman paused and replied in his deep voice “Dean gave it to me. He knew it. I don’t know how, but he did.” he said thoughtfully. Seth knew though. “It was after I met the Authority a couple of days ago. He followed me out to the parking lot and must have heard me tell the driver, where to go!” he realised. “Thanks to Dean and Roman, I’m not in a trunk anywhere or with the Authority. I’m with Roman and Jake.” He thought, feeling grateful that they had decided to help him. “They could have just left me and no one would have blamed them, me included” Roman nodded “I remember that day, Dean was upset after meeting you. He trashed our locker room just before his match with Dallas.” He said, watching the road, flexing his hands on the wheel. “We were gonna talk after his match, but then the League jumped him in the ring and we didn’t get the chance to.” He ground out, his hands white on the wheel. “Dean was upset after seeing me in the corridor? Why? I was the one upset, not him, he was flinging insults. Like usual.” He thought, shocked that Dean had been so upset he trashed a locker room over him. “Why?” he whispered, looking down. Stopping at a light, Roman looked at him and softly said “We’ll talk at the hospital, ok? Dean wants to see you as well. He was getting his chest tube out when he left, so I kinda want to get back as fast as possible.” Seth and Jake nodded. “He left Dean when he was getting his tube removed??” he thought, the warm glow flaring brighter within him. 

Seth could see Jake scanning the cars around them, looking for a tail. “Del Rio can’t follow us now, but did the Authority send someone else?” he thought, worried. “Anything?” he asked, turning in his seat. Jake shook his head. Seth relaxed, giving big sigh. Roman looked confused. Jake explained. “I was checking to see if we had a tail, but nothing so far” he replied, still looking around him carefully. Roman nodded, watching him carefully. “You’re not just a driver, are you?” he said suspiciously. Jake paused and met his gaze in the mirror. “Nope.” he said calmly and went back to checking the road. “If only he knew!” Seth thought. Roman grunted and focused on the road. There was silence until they pulled into the hospital car park. Pulling out his phone Roman sent a quick text to Jey “We’re here. We’ll be up in a minute. There’s a little bit of blood, don’t freak, ok?” he sent it. “Ok, since we think that Owens or someone is still watching the hospital, I think it’s better if you disguise yourselves, ok? Especially covered in blood. You can shower in the room when we get there. Do either of you have serious injuries? Seth, how’s the leg?” he said, scanning the cars around him. “It’s fine and no serious injuries” he whispered, stretching it out. “I’m good, the blood makes it look bad, but it’s just a bloody nose and a small head wound” Jake said, yawning. “Ok. Here, put these on. They’ll cover your bloody clothes and the hood will disguise your faces.” He handed them both a massive hoodie and watched as they put them on. “Don’t take them off until we’re in the room, ok?” They both nodded. “If we come across someone from the Authority, head to the hospital and I’ll follow you when I can ok?” Seth and Jake both shook their heads “If that happens, we stick together. Me and Seth could be handy in a fight, right Seth?” he looked at Seth, who snorted in laughter. Roman frowned, but didn’t argue. There was a yip from the back seat. They all looked at Kevin. “We’ll have to take him with us. Jake, hide him under your hoodie, will you?” Roman asked, smirking as Jake tried to calm the excitable dog and coax him under the material. Finally they managed it, hardly able to tell there was a dog under the hoodie. Seth was balancing on his leg beside the car, taking pressure off the injured one. “You ok, Seth?” Jake asked, worried. “I don’t have my crutches and I can’t walk far without them.” he whispered, looking forlorn. Roman thought for a second and said “Here, lean on me, I’ll support you” offering his arm. Seth was shocked. Looking into his eyes, he searched for a trick. “He really means it!” he thought, confused. Seeing none, he reached out with a trembling hand and grasped his brother’s hand which pulled him into his side. Seth squeaked, Jake snorted and Roman smirked. Seth was shaking. He had forgotten how good Roman smelled, like ocean and coconut and the amount of heat he gave off. “He’s roasting!! So warm!!” he thought, trying to subtlety move closer. Slinging and arm around his waist, he leaned against him and sighed. “It feels like home, and safety” he thought, relaxing. “Ready, Jake? Ok, let’s go” Roman said, setting a slow pace for Seth. Looking back, he could see Jake keeping watch behind them.

It took a while, but they made it into the waiting room where Seth had begun this whole mess. Looking around, it seemed so long ago that he had been here, warning Roman. Easing Seth into the nearest chair, Roman muttered something about getting a pair of crutches and disappeared in the direction of the reception. Watching him go, a thought suddenly struck Seth, making him gasp for air. “What will Dean say, when he sees me? Will he shout and throw things? Was he just going to get his hopes up and then crush them? Would he do that??” “No, he wouldn’t do that! Would he?” he thought, beginning to hyperventilate under the hood. Jake noticed immediately and eased into the seat next to Seth. “Seth? What wrong? Talk to me, here!!” he said in concern, pulling back the hood a bit, to see his face. Kevin popped his head out and licked Seths face, whining. Whispering he said “What if Dean still hates me? What if I go in there and he yells at me to get out? He was unconscious when I saw him last. I can’t take it if he still hates me, it would crush me!!” he bit out, holding back sobs. Roman had returned with a pair of crutches and was watching Seth struggling to control himself. “He was like this as well when you were walking towards the car earlier, he just hid it better ” Jake said, looking at Roman, whose eyes softened with pity for the now openly sobbing man. “I think he’s going into shock. He needs sleep soon, he’s exhausted, nearly hysterical” he said, sadly. 

Turning back to Seth, he put his arms around him and just held him. Seth turned into the familiar feel and scent of his best friend and tried to control his sobs. “J-jake, I-I hurt him so b-bad!! I n-nearly ended his c-career!! Of c-course he’s gonna h-hate me!! I-I can’t go in there!!” he sobbed out. “I don’t deserve to! He needs time to heal, and me being there would not help. I can find a room somewhere else.” he thought, wanting nothing more than to stay and be with his brothers. “I want to stay here and help them! But, I don’t deserve to!” Feeling a warmth on his back, he looked around. Roman had put a hand on his back, and lightly rubbing in circles. Looking up, Seth met his eyes. “I think you owe me and Dean an explanation, before you decide to run off. Come up to the room and talk to both of us. If, after that, you wanna leave, I’ll drive you wherever you want to go, ok? But, please talk to us” Roman said, a note of pleading in his voice. Seth stuttered out a sigh “I do owe it to them. It’s the least I can do. But, I won’t be able to handle it if Dean tells me to leave!” he thought, inwardly cowering away from the pain it caused. Pushing the pain away, “I have to do this. If he rejects me, I’ll deal with it. If he doesn’t, I could get my brothers back!” he thought, desperately hoping. Nodding, he held out a hand for the crutches and got to his feet. And found himself engulfed in a hug that smelled like ocean, coconut and home. Strong arms wrapped around him and squeezed tight. Freezing first in shock and then relaxing into the hold, he sighed and the sobbing intensified, until Roman couldn’t understand him. “Seth, I can’t understand you. Calm down and tell me what you’re trying to say.” he said, softly.   
“Can y-you and Dean ever f-forgive me for w-what I did? I was so a-awful to the two of you! I don’t d-deserve it!” he burst out, sobbing again, clutching him tighter. Roman sighed “Ok, look, how ‘bout we go find Dean? We need to have this chat with him there, even if he can’t speak yet.” Seth nodded, tears still leaking out. Detaching from Seth, Roman led the way to the elevators and Dean, supporting Seth all the way. “You ok, Seth?” Jake asked, hand on his back. Seth gave a shaky smile and looked at his friend and Kevin, popping his head out the neck again and looking around. “Yeah, I think I will be. Thank you Jake.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the re-posting, chapter error!!

Dean jerked awake as the gurney slotted into the bed space in the room, looking around him for a second. Scribbling a quick note to Jey ‘Did they call?’ “Nothing yet, Uce.” He said, anxious. “What taking them so fuckin’ long? Seth lives like twenty minutes away!!” he thought, tapping his collarbone anxiously. The doc was gone. “He’s gone to get the nurse, to help him with the removal of the tube” Jey said, noticing the way he was glancing around. He nodded. Dean was nervous about the tube coming out. “I don’t want to be knocked out again, I gotta be awake for Seth when he arrives. If those fuckers hurt him!” he snarled to himself, twisting the blankets in his fingers. Jey noticed and gently untangled his fingers and patted them. “What’s up man?” he asked softly, watching the other man fidget, holding his hand. Dean wrote out ‘What if they hurt him, Jey? Is that why Rome isn’t calling?’ he handed the note to him. Jey sighed and replied slowly, trying to reassure the man. “I don’t know, man. But Roman isn’t easy to take down and he won’t go down without a serious fight. Seth and this other guy, Jake? are there, too. They’ll have his back, man, don’t worry.”  
Dean nodded, relieved. “He’s right. Seth is there and Jake too, whoever that is! He’ll be fine!” he thought, leaning back and dozing. “But, what if the entire League is there?! It’ll be three on four, with one injured and the other not used to fighting these guys!!” he suddenly thought in horror. The image of Seth and Roman being pinned and beaten roared through him. Their pained cries echoed in his head. 

Panic made his thoughts cloudy and all he could think was “I gotta help them! I gotta help them!” He didn’t even realise he had his feet on the floor, until Jey’s shout and a piercing pain in his side from the tube snapped him out of it. Clutching his side, he looked up at Jey and grabbed his pad. As he was put back into the bed, he scribbled out a frantic note ‘what if the whole League is there? Ro can’t defend both of them by himself!! They’ll cripple him!!’ Jey took the note and read it. “Dean, do you think the Authority would have given the whole League the day off to track down one man? No, they would have sent one, or at the most, two.” Jey said, fixing Dean’s blankets. Dean relaxed slightly “That’s true, I suppose. Rome could handle two of them, especially with Seth and what’s-his-name” he thought, still uneasy. “Relax, Dean. Roman is well able to handle himself, ok? If you go there now, you’ll be a target. You know what these League guys are like. Any hint of an injury, and they’ll be all over it” Jey said, sitting back down. Dean frowned, annoyed that Jey was right ”If I go there, I’ll be a liability and probably get Ro injured. Fuck!!” he thought, punching the blankets. He wanted to be there so bad, dishing out a beating with his brothers. “I wonder what Seth’s house looks like? Does he still have Kevin?” he thought, relaxing at the thought of the happy little dog. Writing out a note, ‘Wait, didn’t Seth have a small rat dog called Kevin or some shit? D’you think he’ll bring him here?’ Handing the note over, Dean was vibrating with excitement, thinking his little buddy was coming here. When him, Roman and Seth were friends, Dean had found out that he liked animals, and especially Kevin. “I’d never admit it, but that little floofball is adorable!” he thought, hoping the little guy would make an appearance. “I haven’t seen him in nearly two years. Hopefully, he’ll remember me!” he thought, excited. 

Jey was smirking at how excited Dean was at the mention of the little dog. “Maybe, man, we’ll see!” he said laughing. The doc suddenly swept in, a nurse right behind him. They were carrying a pile of stuff that instantly made Dean nervous. ”What is that shit he‘s carrying?” he thought, suspicious. Seeing Dean tense, Jey held his hand and said “They’re just gowns for them to wear, ok? I’m right here, don’t worry!” he said patting his hand. Dean nodded, watching the doc and nurse suit up, put gloves on and gather supplies. Approaching Dean, the doc sat in the vacant chair “That’s Roman’s chair!” he thought, softly growling. Jey snorted correctly guessing why he was growling. Shooting him a glare, he listened to the doc. ““Now, we have looked at your X ray results and everything looks good. So, we’re going to remove the tube, ok? We’re going to numb the area with a local anaesthetic injection and ask you to do some breathing exercises. The tube will be removed during one of those exercises, ok?” he smiled kindly, patting Dean’s hand kindly. Dean withdrew his hand and glared. “They’re just gonna pull it out?!!” he thought, cringing. Dean looked scared, but nodded. “Would you help him lie on his side and remove the top half of his gown? We have to wash our hands” the doc asked Jey. “No probs, doc” he said, standing up. Helping Dean sit up, he first removed the top half of his gown and noticed he was trembling. “Dean, you ok?” he asked, pausing. “Fuck, no I’m not!! I’m freaking out here!! They’re about to pull a tube out of my fuckin’ chest!!” he thought, slightly panicked. He only nodded. Jey smiled and gave him a hug, a proper one. Dean melted into it, arms wrapped round him, the shivers increasing, but Jey just held him until he calmed. 

Patting Jey on the arm, he broke the hug. Feeling calmer, Dean moved to lie on his side, Jey helping him, the tube sticking out weirdly. Dean winced “Ow that fuckin hurts!! Fuckin’ tube!” he thought, gritting his teeth at the sensation of the tube moving within him. Jey moved into his line of sight, pulled the chair over and held his hand. “Just take deep breaths, focus on my voice and think of Seth and Kevin arriving soon, ok? You wouldn’t want to have a tube stickin’ out of you when you see Seth again, would ya?” Jey said, trying to get rid of the panicked look in his friend’s eyes. Dean snorted and shook his head slightly, smiling now, calmer. Hearing the Doc entering he tensed again, “What’s he doing back there?! I can’t see him!!” he thought, freaking a little bit, hating the feeling of being unable to watch him behind him. He fought the urge to jump from the bed and put his back to the wall and watch the Doc. Feeling him touch his side, he jumped, causing the tube to shift, making him groan in pain again. “Ok, Mr. Ambrose, don’t move. The injection for the local anaesthetic we’re gonna do now, ok?” he said, removing the bandages covering the entrance site. Dean nodded and felt a sharp pain near the tube and he winced. Gripping Jey’s hand, he panted slightly. “That’s good, Dean. That’s the worst part there, you won’t feel it after this, ok?” Jey whispered to him. “Easy for you to say! You don’t have a friggin tube in your chest!” he thought, directing a look at Jey. Jey, knowing exactly what he was thinking, burst out laughing and Dean smirked.

“Hey, I forgot to tell you, Dolph called in to see you as well, but you were asleep. He stayed a while, actually. He had to go for a signing but came back yesterday.” Jey said conversationally. “Dolph? As in Dolph Ziggler? Really?” he thought, shooting a quizzical glance at him. Jey seemed to know what he was thinking and replied “He was the first one to find you with Roman in the hallway and ran to get help. He saved your life, man. Roman refused to leave you” he said gently. Dean’s eyes were wide “Dolph saved my life? What?” he thought, looking for his pad and pen. Jey looked, found them and handed them over. ‘Dolph saved my life?! How?!’ “You had collapsed in the hallway, Roman was almost losing it. Dolph ran to get help, found us, got the medic who called for an ambulance. He calmed down Roman and followed us here and brought your bags from the locker room, calmed down Roman again and made sure he went with us to the family room. Roman refused to go, he was convinced you had died and the doc was gonna tell us that in the room. Dolph talked him down and managed to convince him to come with us, thank god!” Jey said, looking like he was remembering a very bad time. “Wow! I hardly know the guy and he did all that?!! I owe him a huge thank you! He looked after Roman when I couldn’t” he thought, grateful that someone was there that Rome would listen to when he wasn’t there. “What did he say to Rome, to calm him down?” he thought, curious. ‘What happened with Rome when I came here? Was he ok?’ he wrote. Jey replied “I’ve never seen someone come so close to having a breakdown as Roman did. He was crying, shaking and he looked so broken, man!” he looked upset, remembering. “He wouldn’t eat or drink until I yelled at him. I nearly had to drag him from your bed to shower and sleep.” Jey said, patting his arm. Dean was staring, wide eyed at him. “I’ve never seen Ro cry, even when Seth left! He must have been so scared! He must have thought I would leave him as well. He would have been all alone!!” He thought, fighting back tears.

Jey saw, and grasped his hand. They sat there for a while, Dean trying to force the image of Roman crying and alone, with the Authority closing in around him.   
“Doc’s back” Jey muttered. Dean immediately tensed. “Alright, Mr. Ambrose. This time, I want you to take a couple of deep breaths, in and out, nice and slow just follow the rhythm as I say it. I will tell you when I ‘m going to remove the tube, ok? The doc said calmly. Dean nodded, clutching Jey’s hand hard. Jey stroked his hair like Roman does and he relaxed, not completely, but a fair bit. “Once the tube is out, the nurse here will stitch up the wound, ok?” he said. Dean nodded “Just do it, you prick!!” he thought, just wanting it be over. “Ok, deep breath in, deep breath out, the next breath in, I’m removing it ok? Right deep breath in” Dean felt a faint tugging sensation, then nothing. The tube was out! The relief was overwhelming. “Very good, the tube came out perfectly! Nurse, cover the wound and begin stitching, would you?” he said to the nurse behind him. As the nurse began stitching, he felt a faint tugging on his skin again. “Feels itchy. Thank god that tube is out! Maybe I can piss on my own now?” he thought, dying for a proper shower and the privacy of the bathroom. Once the stitching was done, Jey and the Doc helped him lie back down on his back and get settled. Using his stethoscope, he listened to Dean’s lungs closely for a long time. Finally, he said “Seems like you’re ok for now! But, if you get any breathlessness, blood or a liquidy feeling when you breathe, call immediately, ok?” Dean and Jey nodded, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. 

Dean motioned for his pad and wrote a note ‘when can I get out of the bed and walk around? I’m going crazy here!!’ the doc smiled. “Another couple of days, I’m afraid. As for the catheter, I can remove it for you now, if you want?” he offered. Dean nodded eagerly. “Yes! I can piss on my own now!!” he thought relieved. “Ok, just one second” the Doc said, changing gloves. Pulling back the covers, he unclipped the tubing from the side of the bed, and deflated the balloon, which was keeping the tubing attached. “Do you want me to wait outside, Uce?” Jey asked. “Nah, he’s seen me naked before, no point, I suppose. Besides I might need him if the Doc damages the goods. Jey can kick his ass for me” he thought. Shaking his head, Jey nodded. Pulling up his gown, the doc began to slowly pull out the tube. “Wow, that’s a strange feeling!!“ he thought, wincing slightly. It was a weird sensation, feeling something being pulled out of your dick, and it doesn’t hurt. Giving the tube and the bag of pee to the nurse, he spoke to Dean. “You can move around a bit now, just to the bathroom and back, but don’t overdo it, ok? Have your friend help you” he said, examining the end of the tube. Dean nodded and pointed to the chest tube stitches. “Can I walk with these?” he thought at him. “Time is needed to heal the incision site, before you jar it too much. I can see about a wheelchair, if you want?” he offered. “No! No way!! Dean Ambrose is not using a fuckin’ wheelchair any time soon!!” he thought, furiously. Jey burst out laughing at the glare that Dean levelled at the Doc, who looked shaken by it. “Right, no wheelchair, got it!” he muttered, making a note on his clipboard. Jey’s phone began ringing on the table. Dean peered, trying to see the name on the screen, but unable to. Jey picked it up “It’s Roman” he said, nervously. “Fuckin’ answer it!” he thought, motioning for him to quickly answer it. They both ignored the Doc and the nurse leaving the room. Pressing the button, he did. “Hey. Did you get them? Are they ok? Are you going to Jake’s place first? That won’t be smart! I mean like if I had people hunting me, I -. Are you on the way back now? Yeah, he just left. I’m telling you, he’s a quack, man! I know he did! Doesn’t stop him being a quack, though. See ya soon, Bye” he ended the call and sat back in relief. Dean threw his balled up notes at him and raised his eyebrows. 

“Well? Did he get Seth? Are they ok?” he thought at Jey. Jey smirked, reading Dean’s expression. “He got them, and they’re ok. He’s on his way here now. I wonder what happened. He sounded exhausted” Jey said, worried. “They’re ok! Seth’s on his way here!!” Dean thought, nervously excited. Nearly bouncing in the bed, he felt relieved and excited to see Seth, Roman and possibly Kevin again. Nearly vibrating from the excitement, Jey knew he had to distract him somehow, before he tried to leave the bed again. “Hey wanna play a game?” Jey asked. Dean nodded, excited “Finally!! This place is so boring!!” he thought, delighted to be doing something at last. ‘What game?’ he wrote out.   
“I was thinking of a card game? How about poker?” he said. Dean nodded eagerly. “I’m so gonna kick his ass, I’m brilliant at this!” he thought delighted. What Jey didn’t know was that he had become a good poker player when he was younger, it was the only way to get money for food, apart from stealing. He had refined the art in the indies, where sometimes he would only get 20 dollars a night for a show. H had no idea what is gonna hit him. ‘What’s the pot?’ he wrote out. “Um, how ‘bout we use… “ Jey looked around. Dean pointed to a bowl on the living room table, containing weird tiny blocks of wood. “What is the purpose of those? What do they even do?” he thought, indignantly. As Jey was retrieving the bowl, Dean wrote out pieces of paper with words like ‘all in’ ‘check’ ‘fold’. Jey handed him his stack of wood chips and sat on the bed, facing Dean, the small hospital bed table across Dens legs. “Ready, man?” he said. Dean nodded, eager to begin. “I’m gonna kick your ass, Ambrose” he said shuffling the cards. All he got in response was a middle finger and a smirk. Laughing, Jey dealt five cards to him and Dean. 

Picking up his cards, Dean studied Jey and noted a small smile cross his face, before it was wiped off. Looking at his own cards, he kept his face blank. He had four of a kind! “Yes!! Nine of spades, nine of diamonds, nine of hearts, nine of clubs and five of clubs!! Good hand right off the bat!!” he thought, excited. Placing five chips on the table, he looked at Jey, who was studying him closely. “Fine, I’ll see your five and raise you six more!” he said, smirking. Dean raised an eyebrow, and placed the extra chips on the table. A twitch on Jey’s face. “He’s nervous!!” he thought, delighted. Jey called it. Placing his hand on the table, he said “Full house, man! Suck it!” he exclaimed, raising his hands in victory. Dean held up a hand and Jey paused his celebration, and Dean revealed his cards. “Four of a kind” he whispered, his voice croaky and sore. “Worth it!!” he thought, seeing Jey’s face fall. Scooping up his chips, he sniggered at the look on his face. “C’mon, we’re goin’ again, man! That’s bullshit! Four of a kind on your first hand?” he said disgusted. Dean shrugged and waited as Jey dealt again. This went on for nearly half an hour, until Jey snorted in disgust and strode away from the bed, sitting on the couch, disgusted after losing his last chips. “You gotta be cheating, man! No one’s luck is that good!!” he cried, suspicious. Dean smirked and wrote ‘How could I have cheated? I have no sleeves and you shuffled the deck and dealt! Don’t be a sore loser, man! I’m just that good!!’ Balling it up and flinging it at him, Jey grinned, still pissed. Dean snorted. “Haven’t lost my touch!!” he thought, satisfied by his mountain of wood chips. Counting out his chips to piss off Jey, he snickered. Writing a note to Jey and nailing him in the head with it, ‘Help me onto the couch, will you? I’m sick of being in a bed!’ “Sure, Uce” he said. 

Coming over, Jey supported him as he slowly swung his legs out and onto the floor. Slowly standing on his feet, he waited out a spell of dizziness, he leaned on Jey. “You ok, Dean?” he asked worried. “Yeah, I’m awesome! Glad to be out of that fuckin’ bed at last!” he thought, glad to be doing something at last. He nodded and smiled. Shuffling slowly over to the couch, Jey lowered him down carefully. Dean sighed in relief, holding his chest tube wound. “Ah, so comfortable!” he thought, surprised that his injuries didn’t flare up at the movements. The short walk had exhausted him though, and the couch was so comfy! He was distracted from his assessment of the couch’s bounciness by a phone buzzing. Throwing a cushion at Jey “Oommph! What the hell, man??!” Jey spluttered. Laughing, Dean pointed at his phone on the table, indicating a message. Still muttering, Jey picked up the phone and read it. Noting his concern, Dean stopped bouncing on the couch and focused on Jey. “Whats happening now? Did they get in a car accident? Did they get injured??” he thought, getting worried. Throwing paper balls at him (he had brought a lot with him, as well as the wooden blocks) until Jey noticed. “Dean! Quit flinging things at me!!” he said loudly, calming down when he saw his pale and pinched looking face. Dropping the phone, he rushed to his couchside and he patted him down, checking to see if his stitches had burst or something. “Dean! Are you ok? Where does it hurt? I knew I shouldn’t have left you out of the bed! Are you bleeding anywhere?? I’ll call the doc, hang on!!” he rushed out, heading for the button on the wall. Dean grabbed his shirt, pulled him back weakly. Shaking his head and pointing at the phone Jey had dropped, he looked up and scribbled out a note. ‘I’m not sore or bleeding! I’m fine, you moron!! Are they ok? You looked worried! Did they have an accident?’ Handing it to Jey, the man gave a sigh of relief and explained. “They’re ok, Dean. That was Roman texting me. They’re outside and will be up in a minute. He, um, also said there was a little bit of blood and not to freak out, ok? Dean!!” Jey yelled. 

Dean’s eyes widened in fear at the mention of blood being present, and he tried to heave himself off the couch “I gotta go to them!!” was all he thought, that panic reappearing. He managed to get his feet on the floor before Jey rounded the couch and was on him. “Nuh uh Dean! Not again!! Back into the bed or onto the couch, now! I’m stronger than you right now and I will shove you back in and get the Doc to strap you down!!” he barked, holding him up. Dean paused and looked up “You wouldn’t!!” he thought, not believing him. Jey seemed to be able to read his expressions “Damn right I would! Back onto the couch, now, Dean, I’m not kidding!” he said, gently pushing Dean backwards. Dean growled “Damn it! He’s right!! I’m no match for him now! Who got injured??! Seth or Roman?!” he thought, giving up and letting Jey help him back onto the couch. As he did, the pain that was held back by the adrenaline spike arrived, making him wince as he moved. “You ok?” Jet asked, seeing the pain flash across his face. Dean nodded, fidgeting and glancing at the door. Jey smirked, but said nothing. “What’s takin so fuckin’ long??” he thought, feeling like he was going to explode “I hate fuckin’ waiting!!” Jey switched on the TV and stared at it, Dean seeing nothing. They waited, Jey napping on the bed in silence for what seemed like hours, the only noise from the TV. Dean finally heard shuffling footsteps in the corridor and Roman’s voice as he spoke to the guard at the end of the corridor. Switching off the TV and throwing a wooden block at Jey on the bed “Damn it Dean!!” he pointed at the door and Jey heard them coming down the hallway. He jumped to Dean’s couch side and held his hand. “No matter what happens, you have family, ok?” he whispered. Dean nodded, suddenly very nervous. Watching the door, his heart rate escalated as the footsteps grew louder. Fixing his eyes on the door, he waited for his brothers to appear.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for re-posting chapters, here's the latest chapter extra early!! XD I really enjoyed writing this one, its one of my favorites so far!  
> A massive thank you to Jordy for pointing out that the chapter 24 hadn't been posted, i definitely owe you one!!

“Want anything from the store, Dolph?” Neville called from the kitchen. “Yes!! He’s leaving!! Time for some retribution!!” he thought, excited. “Nah, I’m good, Nev” he called down, pretending to be sleepy. As Neville left, Dolph waited until he heard the car back out of the driveway and fade away. Once it had, he threw back the covers and hopped from the bed, wincing at the pain in his ass and hips. “I guess that’s what happens when you get pounded all night by your boyfriend” he thought, snorting. Quickly dressing, he headed downstairs. ”I don’t have much time, he’ll be back soon. Gotta be quick!” he thought, gathering supplies from his garage. A large, sealed plastic bucket that he had ‘borrowed’ from work, a bag full of something soft and a stepladder. “Oh god! I can’t wait to see this!” he thought, beginning to laugh already. Heading to the kitchen, he opened the door just enough, removed the buckets lid and balanced the bucket on top of the door. “This is gonna be priceless!! Oh, I know!! I’ll put my phone somewhere and record it!!” he thought, delighted at the idea of being able to watch it again and again. Putting his phone on the counter with the recording app ready, he hid it under a dishcloth and checking to see if it was pointing in the right direction, snickering the whole time. “Ok, just waiting for the star of the show now!!” the thought, wondering if he forgot anything. Hiding the stepladder outside the back door, he was ready. “Ooh! Showtime!!” he thought, hearing the car pull up. Turning the recorder on, he replaced it, grabbed the bag, opened it and hid behind the door, giggling softly to himself. Dolph was excited. “Time to get that asshole back for scaring me twice!!” he thought, lying in wait behind the kitchen door, the bag clutched in his hands. 

Hearing Neville entering the house and call out “Dolph, I’m home baby!” he looked up at the bucket that rested on top of the door, he grinned. “This is gonna be so good!” he thought, sniggering already. Hearing Neville’s footsteps approach the kitchen, he readied himself. Opening the kitchen door, Dolph watched as the green goo that had been left over from Dean’s prank on Seth pour over his boyfriend. “Dolph, you in he- ugghhhh!! What the hell!?” Neville yelled. As Neville stood there, shocked and covered in green goo, Dolph popped out and dumped the bag of yellow feathers over his head. “Gotcha Nev! That’s for scaring me the first time!” he yelled out. As a coup de grace, he panced Neville “That’s for the second time!!” he sputtered out and took off out the door, which he had left open for that exact purpose. A shocked pause behind him and then “Dolph!! I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you!!” he heard Neville yell, pissed. “Gotta catch me first, babe!!” he yelled back, barely able to speak. Hearing Neville’s yell of anger set him off again, almost making him fall. He couldn’t run very fast, since he was laughing so much and stumbling. “Oh my god! That worked so much better than I hoped!!” he thought, laughing so hard he cried and his sides ached. Stopping and leaning behind a wall, he laughed until there was tears coming down his face. Holding his aching ribs, he looked around the corner of the building and he saw the sight of Neville, covered in goo and yellow feathers, attempting to pull up his pants and chase Dolph at the same time, resulting in a spectacular face plant. 

“Oh my god!! This just gets better!!” he thought in glee, doubling up in laughter. Laughing so hard, he collapsed. Neville, hearing laughing, pulled his pants up and looked around. “Gotcha!” he muttered, focusing on the convulsing man and moving towards him at full speed. Dolph, realising he gave away his hiding place, looked up to see Neville closing in, looking like a gigantic bird. Sputtering with laughter at the image, he took off again. Neville was smaller than Dolph, but faster and he was gaining on him. “You’re so dead Dolph!!” he yelled, close behind. “In your dreams, Big Bird!!” he yelled back, breathlessly. Rounding the corner of the house, he left the back door open and hid behind the trash cans, smothering his laughter. Seeing Neville approach nearly set him off again, he had to press his hands over his mouth to prevent making any noise. There was so many feathers on him, you couldn’t see his skin on his upper torso, just some green blobs here and there. His hair was plastered to his head and looked like a feathery helmet. He paused, looking at the door. “Please, please fall for it” Dolph prayed. He did. With Neville approaching the door, Dolph waited until Neville had entered. Sneaking up behind him, he put his hands on Neville’s ass and squeezed. As he did that, he whispered into his ear “Lookin’ for someone, baby?” Neville yelped and jumped a foot into the air, looking like he was flying, feathers everywhere. The sight was enough to make Dolph collapse from laughter again, rolling on the floor. Neville was crouched on the floor, holding his heart and gasping muttering “Fuckin’ heart attack…. nearly died… asshole!” He calmed before Dolph did, who was convulsing on the floor in hysterics “Oh god, …that was… so funny! Your… face, feathers….hahaha…flying.. gonna……oh god…. die!!” he sputtered out. 

Neville watched him for a while and involuntarily laughed. “It was a good prank, I deserved it, I suppose! He’s gonna get it now, though!” he thought, chuckling. Getting an idea, he crept close to the laughing man, and when he wasn’t looking, jumped on him, pressing their bodies together. Dolph felt the feathers and goo stick to him and wriggled to get away. “Ewww, gross Nev, lemme go!!” he yelped, still laughing. Neville clung to him like a limpet, grabbed his arms and pinned him down. He buried his head in his neck, making Dolph yelp and wriggle harder, not liking the goo and feathers smeared onto him. “Nope. You’re mine now. I caught you, so you’re mine!” he declared, rubbing goo and feathers under Dolph’s shirt and copping a feel while he was there. Dolph yelped, than moaned at the touch on his chest. “Nev, get offa me!” he said, bursting into laughter again, he couldn’t keep his laughter away, the sight above him was making him crack up. “He looks like a cross between the Hulk and Big Bird!! Oh god, I’m gonna die!! I… cant .. deal!!” he thought, breaking down again. “No way! Not until you admit you’re mine!” he said growling, running his free hand up and down Dolphs chest, silencing the laughter and replacing it with moans of pleasure. “Not gonna happen, Big Bird” he moaned out, getting a surprised snort of laughter from Neville. “We’ll see about that!” he whispered into Dolph’s ear, making him shudder in response. Holding Dolph down with one arm, Neville grabbed hold of his face, turning it for an aggressive kiss. Dolph moaned into it, ignoring the feathers tickling his face and neck. Deepening the kiss, Neville laid his body on top of Dolph’s and began to gently thrust, rubbing against Dolph’s dick, making him groan and thrust. A couple of minutes later, Neville slipped a hand inside Dolphs shorts and he grasped his dick, making Dolph gasp and arch off the floor in surprise. “Aaaahh!! Nev, f-fuck!!” he groaned out, clutching the fingers of the hand that was holding his hands. “Yeah, baby?” Neville replied, stroking faster, loving the sight of him coming undone in front of him. “Gonna c-cum!!” he nearly wailed, writhing on the floor. “Got him!!” Neville thought in glee. Bending down and kissing Dolph, he waited until Dolph was seconds away. Breaking the kiss, Neville hopped to his feet and looked down at a panting Show Off. “If you wanna get fucked, you’re gonna help me stop lookin’ like Big Bird.” He said, smirking at the open mouthed man. “Nev, n-no!! I was so c-close!! That’s not fair!!” he cried in frustration. 

Neville snickered and said “Neither is being covered in goo and a bag of feathers dumped on you. And being panced!! I wasn’t even wearing underwear!!” he exclaimed, remembering. Dolph, the pleasure fading, began to break down again. Neville gave him the finger and headed for the shower. Once Neville was gone, Dolph remembered “Ohh!! My phone!! I hope it recorded it!!” he thought, running to check. Stopping the recording, he played it back and broke down seeing Neville stunned and moving towards the door while hiking up his pants. ”Perfect!! It recorded all of it!!” Sending a copy of the video to his private email account, he tried to contain the laughter and failed miserably. Calming himself a little later, he began to feel a little guilty. “I should at least help him get the feathers off” he thought, heading upstairs. Knocking on the bathroom door, he entered to a moulting Man That Gravity Forgot, feathers all around him. Barely containing his laughter, he stepped behind him and started plucking off yellow feathers. “I’m sorry, Nev! I couldn’t resist it! And, you gotta admit, you deserved it!” Dolph said, smiling in the mirror at his boyfriend. Neville unwillingly smiled and said “Yep, I deserved it!” holding up his hands in defeat. Dolph chuckled, removing the last of the feathers. “Where’d you get the goo and feathers from?” Neville asked, curious. “The goo I got from work. It was left over from Dean’s prank on Seth a while ago. It was just sitting there, so I borrowed it. I got the feathers in an art and crafts shop a while ago, for a different prank, but it didn’t work out. So, I used them on you” he said, smirking. Neville chuckled, attempting to wipe the green goo off. “What prank on Seth? I never saw it.” Neville said, inspecting his cloth for goo. Dolph paused “You gotta see it! Dean stole Seth’s money in the bank briefcase and hid it from him for ages! He finally gave it back in the ring, but when he opened it, the green goo sprayed all over him. H-he had a tantrum and got s-stuck in his jacket!!” Dolph sputtered out, laughing. Neville smirked and began to strip “We’ll watch it after our shower, c’mon” he said, stripping Dolph quickly. Dolph froze in surprise, then groaned as his fingers brushed up against his nipples. Still worked up from earlier, he pulled Neville up and into a kiss. 

Groaning as their tongues met, Neville pushed Dolph back and into the shower. Patting the wall, he found the button and pushed it.  
Hot water flowed over them, them breaking the kiss in surprise. Looking at each other, Dolph saw a predatory gleam enter Nevilles eyes. Backed into the cold shower wall, he yelped at the shock. “Dolph” Neville growled out. Turning around, Neville was directly in front of him. Jumping from the shock, he cursed as he felt his hands of his dick and balls. “Shit, Nev!!” he burst out. Neville smirked. “You were very bad, today Dolph, would you agree?” he smoothly said, hand tightening fractionally in warning, watching his reactions. Wincing Dolph nodded. Neville tutted, “What will I do with you? A good spanking? More teasing, perhaps? Or, my personal favourite” he leaned in close to Dolph and whispered in his ear “Or maybe I turn you round and fuck you right through this wall?” Dolph moaned and nearly came from the images he was getting and the hand on his dick and balls. Leaning back, “So what’ll it be, Dolph? You pick, this time” Neville said, tightening and loosening his hand. Groaning Dolph was trying to think. “F-Fuck m-me, Nev!!” he ground out, beginning to thrust. “Are you sure, baby?” he said, smirking at the man. Dolph whined in frustration. “Y-yeah!! Fuck me through t-the wall, N-nev!!” he cried out, panting. Laughing, Neville flipped Dolph fast and Dolph gasped. Before he could blink, Neville was buried in him to the hilt. “N-nev!!! Holy shit!!!” he cried out “Aaahh Shit!!! S-so good!!” he thought, panting. “Now, remember what we were talking about earlier? Are you gonna admit you’re mine now?” he growled out, starting small thrusts. “Crap!! I hoped he’d f-forgotten!!” Dolph thought, aroused. The idea of admitting he was his was a huge turn on for Dolph. “If I hold out, he’ll go all out to get it! And I don’t give in that easy, anyway!” he thought, shivering at the thought of Neville being extra aggressive. Neville grabbed a handful of hair, arched his neck back and bared Dolphs throat, biting and sucking. “Give in yet?” he whispered into his ear. Dolph smirked “Gotta do better than that, baby” he moaned out, the sensations from his neck making him weak kneed. Neville bit the sensitive area between the neck and collarbone, Dolph yelped. Neville growled “I plan to!” he promised, snarling. Dolph was so hard it hurt. 

Pushing Dolph’s head into the wall and gripping his waist, Neville started pounding into his boyfriend, making him cry out in ecstasy “Oh god, Nev!! F-fuck!! H-harder!! N-nev!!” Feeling him tighten around him, Neville watched carefully and stopped dead when Dolph was seconds away. “N-nev?! What the f-fuck? I w-was so c-close!!” he wailed, trying to push back onto his dick. Holding Dolph in place, Neville draped himself over Dolph’s back and whispered in his ear “You know what you gotta say. Say it and I’ll pound you so hard you’ll collapse again.” Dolph groaned and muttered “Fuck it!! I’m yours, baby!! And you’re mine!! Now, pound me, Nev” he yelled out. At the admission, Neville gently kissed his back. “Damn right!” Neville growled out, setting a brutal pace for the blond man. They were both close and Dolph could feel a wave approaching at a terrific pace. The wave seemed to pause for a second, hang in the air and crash over Dolph, rolling his eyes back in his head and ripping a hoarse scream from his throat, painting the tiles with his release. Panting, he felt Neville bury himself and liquid heat splash inside him. Dolph hummed, enjoying the feeling. Pulling out, Neville helped Dolph up and checked him. “Are you ok? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he said concerned. Dolph smiled, dazed and patted his arm “No, babe, it was exactly how I liked it. Hard and rough!” Dolph said, smiling dazedly at him. Neville snorted. He carefully got Dolph under the water, which seemed to revive him. Once he was clean, Dolph pushed him under and cleaned him, too. They were both tired and by mutual agreement, headed for the bed. Snuggling up to Neville whispered “Nev?” “Uh hum?” he grunted back, sleepy. “I’m really glad I met you. I really like you.” Neville opened his eyes and looked at him and kissed his lips. “I’m really glad I met you too, Dolph. I really like you too” he murmured, hugging him closer. Dolph sighed, contented and fell asleep. Neville watched him for a second, smiling and then followed him into sleep.

Neville woke first and just lay there, watching Dolph sleep in his arms. “How was I so lucky? He’s perfect!” he thought, leaning in to kiss his lips. Dolph groaned and opened his eyes, looking into dark chocolate pools. “Mornin’ Nev!” he whispered, rubbing his eyes and stretching. “Why isn’t my ass sore? I thought I wouldn’t be able to walk today!!” he thought, surprised, stretching. Neville just watched him, smiling. “Wha’ time it it?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Checking his phone, Neville said “half past eight, babe.” he said, kissing him gently. Dolph moaned and hopped from the bed, heading for the shower. “None of that, Nev! We’ll never get anything done if we keep doing that!” he said, smacking his ass on the way past. Smirking at the memories the shower brought, he washed quickly and emerged in a towel. Getting dressed, he could feel Neville watching him. He grinned “See something you like, Nev?” he purred out, over his shoulder. Neville grunted “You know I do, baby” he ground out, eyes fixed on Dolph’s ass disappearing into his pants. Chuckling, Dolph was about to reply when his phone dinged. “Oooohh message!!” he said, crossing the room and picking up the phone. Neville smiled at his antics. Seeing that he had three missed calls, he read the message first. 

Reading the message, he got a very strong feeling of dread in his stomach. ‘Dolph, its Jey. Dean told us things that Sheamus said to him in the ring and we believe him, Seth and you. You need to be careful. The Authority is watching the hospital and we think they’re going after Seth, since he’s alone. Romans gone to him now. Watch your back and Neville’s too, ok? If you are coming here, come in the back entrance. We don’t think it’s watched. Be careful!’ He sat there in shock for a minute. “The Authority is gone completely off the rails, if this is true!! What should I do? Go to Roman and the others? Stay here? Will they come after me next??” he thought, scared.  
Neville noticed the tenseness in his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “You ok, baby?” he said, worried. “Just got a text from Jey” he said, sounding shocked. Neville took the phone and read the message, eyebrows raising higher as he read. There was a silence for a while. Until Neville said gently “What do you want to do? Do you want to go to them? If you do, I’ll come with you”, wrapping him arms around his boyfriend and squeezing.  
Dolph smiled gratefully and kissed him. “Thanks, Nev. I think I will. If this is true, the whole roster is in danger. God, I hope it’s not true!!” he said, wiping his hair off his face. Dolph still seemed a little shocked, so Neville took charge. “Ok! First things first! If we are gonna go to them, we need to pack and get food! It’s a couple of hours drive! Wanna stop and get pancakes on the way?” he said, hopping out of the bed. He knew Dolph had a thing for pancakes and any mention of them would make him forget anything. At the mention of pancakes, he perked up, a lot. Bouncing around the room, he was planning out his breakfast “Hell yeah!! I’m gonna get fruit and chocolate and Nutella and sugar and-“Neville cut him off with a kiss and patted his butt. “Pack your bags while I’m in the shower, ok? Just gimme a minute or so to shower, and we’ll go, alright?” he said, brushing hair out of his face. Dolph nodded, breathless. “Hurry, though! I want my pancakes!!” he sulked. Laughing, Neville washed, dried and got dressed and they headed out to get Dolph his pancakes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches??! :D Didya miss me? :) I am so glad to be posting again! Finally got a good amount of time off work, so expect more chapters soon! This chapter and the one after it, which will be posted tomorrow, are re-posts but with changes made, i really hope you guys enjoy them!   
> A massive thank you to Jordy and the person who didnt leave a name, who left really supportive messages in the comments of the last chapter i deleted. Thank you so much, you guys really helped me. I had writers block for ages and all the comments really helped *even the criticising ones! No feedback is bad feedback, am i right?*
> 
> *Deep bow* Enjoy!

“How the hell did ya manage to fuck up tha’ move?? All you had to do was flip me, yet ya managed ta nearly dislocate my shoulder!!” Steph heard a female voice shouting. Rounding the corner, she saw Alicia Fox being yelled at by Becky, who was holding her arm. ”It’s not my fault, you psycho!! You moved at the last second, I nearly dropped you!” she yelled back, furious. “Oh, so this is my fault? You’re supposed ta know how to handle tha moves in the ring, not injure your opponent!!” Becky responded, pissed.  “It’s not my fault you have no idea how to move in the ring Lasskicker” she said mockingly, patting Becky on the head. _“Hmmm, she could be useful”_ Steph thought, smirking. Becky growled and stepped towards Alicia. Steph stepped in before a brawl broke out. “Ok, that’s enough!” she said, stepping in between the two. “Frankly, both of you need work. Becky, you most of all.” Becky looked shocked. “Are ya serious, Steph?? I’ve done those moves perfectly! Every time I get in tha’ ring with her, she nearly injures me!!” she hissed, glaring at a smirking Fox. _“Someone’s stuck up”_ Steph thought, frowning. “You have some blame in this as well, Lynch. You need some serious work if you want to continue working here.” She said calmly. Inside, she was anything but calm. _“This little bitch has always pissed me off! I don’t know why, but every time I see her, I get angry!!”_ she thought, annoyed. Becky glared at her “I was in NXT for years an’ perfected each move I know, and you’re blamin’ this on me??” she ground out, eyes glittering.

 

Steph smirked. “Not everything, but most of it. And yes, you were in NXT, but were you ever Women’s Champion? Most of the women here that came from NXT were the Women’s Champion there. What happened, Becky? Couldn’t get the job done?” she asked maliciously. Becky looked like she had been slapped, her face paling and tears gathering in her eyes. _“Oooh, sore spot!!”_ Steph thought, delighted. “I’m sorry, Becky, is that a sore subject for you?” she said, smirking at the flame haired Diva. Becky looked her dead in the eye and said “Fuck ya Steph, at least I can actually earn a title shot, I don’ need to ask Daddy ta give me one!” she snarled. Steph paused, _“What the fuck did she just say?”_ she thought in shock. “Sore subject, Steph?” Becky said, smirking. Steph paused, smiled and crossed to the Irish Diva. Grabbing her flame orange hair, she wrenched her head back and hissed in her ear ”You don’t say things like that to me! I am your boss and I can destroy you and your career within ten minutes! Hell, just ask Ambrose!!” she snickered. Becky’s eyes widened in shock and realisation. _“Fuck! There’s been rumours that Steph an’ Hunter hired the League ta attack Ambrose! It’s true?!!”_ Becky thought, suddenly nervous. “ _If they could do tha’ to one of their most popular wrestlers, what’ll they do ta me?”_ she thought, afraid “Where’s your famous Irish fighting spirit now, Becky, hmm? It can be because the great Becky Lynch is afraid?” she laughed out, releasing her hair and pushing her back.

 

Becky ended up on her knees, struggling not to let them see her fear. _“Just where people like her belong, at my feet_!” Steph thought. Steph could hear Fox snickering behind her _“Yes, she could definitely be useful to me”_ she thought in satisfaction. “Well then, I’m sick of talking to you, and I have much more important things to do, so I’ll be seeing you around, Lynch. Let’s hope you improve a lot, or you’re going to be out on your ass, very soon!” she said mildly, examining her fingernails.  

Ignoring Becky’s intake of breath, she turned to Alicia. “Fox, I’ll talk to you later, ok? Make sure she understands her place, will you? And keep an eye on her. Call me if you need extra people dealing with her” she said. “You got it, boss. Just call me when you need me, I’ll meet you wherever” Alicia said. _“Such a good employee!”_ she thought, smiling at her. Steph nodded. Giving a small wave to both women, one on her knees, the other beginning to circle the kneeling one, she headed back to her office to meet Hunter. 

 

_“Aaaahhh, it’s good to be the boss! Thank god the days nearly over, now, though! We have a little present waiting for us back at the hotel! I can’t wait! He actually thought he could leave us and go back to his pathetic brothers?! We gave him a choice, and he chose trash like Reigns and Ambrose??! Little shit’s gonna pay for that!”_ she thought, opening the door to her office.

Hunter was inside, sitting behind her desk. “Hey honey. How was your day?” she asked, running her hands across his broad shoulders. “I’m looking forward to heading back to the hotel soon. We have a little problem to deal with.” She said, nudging HHH off her chair. Sighing he got up and sat on the arm of the couch. “I haven’t heard anything back yet. He should have called by now, Steph. Him and Del Rio should have Rollins by now, and I told them to call when they did. But nothing from either of their phones!!” he said, worried, rubbing a large hand over his head in frustration. Steph began to get a bad feeling in her stomach, something was wrong, she could feel it. _“Can nothing go right for us??”_ she thought in frustration. Calling Del Rio herself, she cursed when no one answered. “Fuck! How could this happen? We sent two guys to collect a crippled man, who was alone!!” she yelled. “What the hell could have happened, Hunter?? Did Rollins escape??” she yelled, flinging a glass at the wall. Hunter stepped up to her “Steph, calm down, we don’t know what happened yet! Let’s not jump to conclusions, ok? We’ll wait for another hour or so, and if they haven’t rang, I’ll go to Rollins’s house myself, ok?” he said, calming his wife.

 

Steph took a deep breath and nodded. Packing up for the day, she couldn’t help feel like something was wrong. _“Del Rio would have called if they had gotten Seth. The only reason he wouldn’t have called is either that he couldn’t or that he failed to get Rollins. Either way, Rollins escaped!”_ she thought, angry. Just as she was grabbing her bag from the couch, Hunter’s phone rang. Steph’s head snapped up and when Hunter nodded, said “Put it on loudspeaker, will you?” He nodded, answered the call and put it down on the table, between him and Steph. “Hey. Did you get him? You were supposed to call hours ago, man!” Hunter said, nervous. There was a moment of silence and then he replied, sounding like he had a very bad cold. “No we didn’t get him! The fucker had help!!” he growled out, pissed. Hunter put his hands in his head and groaned, while Steph struggled to control her temper. “What do you mean he had help?? He was supposed to be alone! Couldn’t you get the job done with the two of you?!” she said, beyond angry. _“I was really looking forward to having some fun with Rollins! Now he’s fucking gone!!”_ she yelled in her own head.

 

“Not when there’s two other guys helping him, no!” he retorted. “Wait, two guys? Describe them” Hunter said, stiffening in his seat. “The one who took me out, I didn’t see him. It was dark. All I saw was a flash of hair and some seriously creepy eyes. He head butted me and broke my nose. Fucker knocked me out. When I woke up, your guy was untying me from where I was tied with my own belt.” he said, nervously. “And?” Steph dangerously said, feeling like he was holding something back. A pause “He took my gun” he muttered. Hunter’s eyes widened and looked at Steph. _“He brought a gun to kidnap a crippled man and fucking lost it??!”_ she thought, stunned at his stupidity.

After a couple of seconds pause, Steph gave a mirthless laugh at that “Wow! Not only were you stupid enough to bring a loaded gun to kidnap a crippled man, you allowed it to be stolen off of you? How incompetent can you be??” she shrieked, incensed. “Hey, fuck you lady!! I did my fucking job and went to collect him! Your husband told me he would be alone, so that is what I prepared for! I wasn’t expecting more than one person, so shut your mouth!” he yelled down the phone.

 

Hunter, seeing Steph opening her mouth to deliver what was no doubt a blistering response, intervened. “Ok, that enough!! Don’t speak to my wife like that, got it? And Steph, let me handle this, ok?” he asked, leading her to sit on the couch. She nodded, reluctantly and crossed her arms. “When did this happen?” he asked, hoping not too long ago. “About an hour ago, I think. Fucker really has a mean headbutt!” the guy said, his pride injured more than his face. “Ok, describe the second guy” he said, tired of this already. “Hold on a sec. I didn’t see him, your boy did though. I’ll get him to write out a description of him.” He said, sounding like he was walking out of a room. “Wait, why can’t he tell us himself? What wrong with him?” Hunter asked alarmed. “Don’t know. I think it’s a broken jaw. He can’t speak, anyway” he said, sounding like he didn’t care too much. A moan came through the phone, filled with pain. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Hunter exclaimed, jumping off the couch and pacing. From the phone, he heard “C’mon, Rio, write out what happened. Your bosses are on the phone!” he said, sounding like he was trying very hard to be patient.

 

“Ok, I’ll call you back when he’s written down what happened. He’s kinda out of it now.” He said, abruptly hanging up. There was a shocked silence once the phone had been hung up. “What the hell, Hunter? Who could have broken Del Rios jaw?? And why didn’t they hurt him even more?” Steph said, looking at her husband. “I think I know who and why. I’m praying I’m wrong, though.” He murmured out, thinking hard. “Who?” Steph said, curious. Hunter sighed, afraid to say it, hoping it wasn’t him. “I think it was Reigns and I think he just left us a message” he said, grimly. Steph froze, _“His Superman Punch, if he didn’t pull it, would break someone’s jaw, easily!”_ she thought, heartrate picking up. Steph was praying it wasn’t him!! _“Fucking hell!! If it is Reigns, that means they are back together! They nearly destroyed us last time! And that wasn’t even personal!! Now, they have a reason to destroy us!! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!”_ she thought, kicking the table at each fuck. “Hunter, if it is Reigns, than the Shield could be back together! They nearly destroyed us last time. We don’t have Evolution this time either! Flairs too old, we injured Randy and Batista is being a movie star! And they have a personal vendetta now!” she yelled, flinging the flowers on the coffee table across the room.

 

She would never admit it to Hunter, but she was afraid. _“Before we got to Rollins, they were powerful together and nearly unbeatable. If they re-unite now, they will be unbeatable, since they have the singles experience. Even Evolution couldn’t stand against them now!!”_ she thought, afraid that they could be their undoing. _“But will Ambrose and Reigns forgive Rollins? I made sure he was as horrible to them as possible, but they were so close in the Shield. We broke them, but maybe they will try to put it back together.”_ she mused, pacing back and forth. Hunter was surprisingly calm, interrupting her thoughts.  “Steph. If that is what’s gonna happen, all we need to do is separate one of them from the others and make him disappear. Seth, preferably. Or Ambrose. He’s the weakest right now. Either way, the Authority always wins, right?” he said, smiling at her. She relaxed. _“He’s right. Every time, the Authority has come out on top. Why should this be any different?”_ she thought, his words calming her.

 

The phone rang on the table between them. Hunter answered it and the guy on the other end said   ”I got him to write down what happened. Here’s what it says: It was that gringo Reigns! He crept in the window behind me when I had Rollins against the wall. He gave me a message for the two of you. I’m supposed to tell you that if you EVER harm another member of his family outside of a match situation again, he will personally destroy everything that you have ever owned, starting with you and working his way down. He will destroy your lives, your family’s lives and he will leave nothing left. After that, he superman punched and broke my jaw and said that I was the second message! That perro’s gonna pay for this!! And that’s all he wrote. Wow, seems like you guys are in a world of shit now!” he said. “Oh shut up, man. I’ll talk to you later, ok? Get Del Rio to a hospital, not Broad-lawn, alright?“ Hunter said, rubbing his forehead. At the affirmative, he hung up the phone.

“What do you think, baby? Should we keep going after them? Is it worth it?” he asked. Steph sighed and said “We can’t stop now, Hunter. Even if we did, they would still come after us for what we did to Ambrose. We need to keep going. If we back down now, they will return and shove us out!” Hunter nodded and agreed. “Well, we know what we’re up against now at least. The Shield has possibly re-united. We need to get one of them away from the group and keep him away. We can do this Steph, ok? Remember, the Authority always wins!” he said, with a fierce smile on his face.

 

Steph smiled at him and said “Now that Rollins is with them, they are probably holed up in that hospital room and Owens said there’s a guard in the hallway all the time. We can get one of them when they leave the room to get food or clothes or something.” she said, trying to think of a plan. They were both quiet for a couple of minutes thinking.

“How about we get more than one?” Steph suddenly said, sounding excited. Hunter frowned. She looked like she just had a brainwave, literally bouncing in her seat. She jumped up and rummaged in her desk drawer, muttering excitedly. “Someone’s excited. What’re you thinking?” he said, smiling as he watched her. “The Shield were once working for us, right?” she said, withdrawing something and hiding it behind her back. Hunter nodded, curious now. “Yeah. We brought them up from NXT” he replied.

 

She smirked “How about we get them working for us again? All we need to do is get one of them, lure the other two in and then we have three formidable attack dogs, once they sign those contracts. No one will be able to stand against us, ever! Not with The Shield and The League in our corner! And we’ll have the intercontinental and WWE Heavyweight Championship, too!” she cried, gesturing as she talked, Hunter watching her. He blinked, surprised _“It’s a good idea, but they’ll be very hard to control, especially Ambrose. Even if they join us, we’d be constantly watching our backs. But, they were pretty damn near unbeatable as a team, we only managed it by breaking them from within. They would be a huge advantage to have”_ he thought, conflicted. “Remember what happened last time we tried to control the three of them? They turned on us and we almost got destroyed, even with Evolution! We were lucky we were able to turn Rollins, or they would have!” he said, angrily. “Even with those contracts, they’ll fight us every step of the way, Steph! They’ll turn on us at the first opportunity!”

 

Steph frowned “We’ll just have to make sure they won’t turn on us, then!” she replied, sitting back down and facing him. Hunter regarded her suspiciously “How’re you going to make sure they don’t?” he asked, realising she had some sort of plan in that pretty head of hers.

She held up what was behind her back and his eyes widened. _“Is that what I think it is?”_ he thought, shocked, but a small smile beginning to appear. _“What the hell is she thinking now?”_ he thought _“This should be good!”_ He listened as she explained “I got this for Rollins, for when he finally signed that enforcer’s contract. He never did, so we didn’t get to use it!” she pouted, holding up a jet black collar. A small, but strong padlock hung off of it, winking in the light. Steph “I’m going to have ones made for Ambrose and Reigns too. Might get them in different colours, what do you think?” she said, a wicked smirk on her face as she imagined it.  Hunter opened his mouth, but Steph continued “I’m thinking this black one for Reigns, a red one for Ambrose and a grey one for Rollins” she said, tapping the collar as she paced, too excited to stay still. “Psychologically, these could help keep them in line” Hunter blinked _“That’s true. The collars would definitely help break their spirit, especially Ambrose, wearing something they couldn’t get off that mark them as ours!”_ he thought, seeing the genius in her plan, coloured collars aside.

 

She placed the collar on the table with a thunk and leaned forward “Think of it, Hunter. The Hounds of Justice, at our beck and call. We’d own this company, even more than we already do. You will be Heavyweight Champion and we can decide who gets which title. Anyone gets out of line, we set loose the Hounds!” she said excitedly, sitting back and waiting for his reaction. _“We’ll have them where we can watch them then”_ he thought, debating _“She’s right, with them at our backs, we’d be unbeatable!”_ he thought, excited now. _“But, that doesn’t answer how we would control them. That collar won’t be any good if they resist us, and they will, though it’s mostly for psychological effect. We can’t watch them 24/7. Some sort of leverage is needed. But what?”_ loosening his tie, “But, how would you actually keep them in line? They won’t be easy to control. That collar won’t be any use for controlling them. Breaking them, sure, but for control?” he said, frowning. Steph smirked, an evil glint in her eyes now “We keep them separate from each other, only let them meet up for matches or if we have to put someone in their place. No meet and greets, signings, any of that shit together. Separately, sure. Any of them starts acting up, an ‘accident’ might just happen to one of the others” she chirped, delighted to have it figured out so quickly.

 

 

 

“We can pass it off to the board as some of the Superstars receiving death threats, we’re just giving heightened security to some of the top card talent” she shrugged. _“That’s a really good plan! We don’t have the people for that, though. We’d need at least 25 extra guys on a 24/7 detail. We can’t spare men from the roster, backstage or even security, those three would tear through them in no time. We’d need specialised guys”_ he thought, tapping his phone off his thigh as he thought. “We don’t have the people for that, Steph. We can’t spare anyone to watch them 24/7. We’re stretched thin enough as it is” he said, regretfully. “And none of the men we do have would be able to handle them” leaning back in the chair. “Then, we hire our own. If we don’t get a hold on the Shield early, they’ll crush us, Hunter! We need to do something! If they’re coming back, it has to be our terms and under our control, not theirs!!” she said, determined, eyes shining from her face. “We won’t win if they come back, especially without Evolution” she said, softly. Hunter sighed _“She’s right. We have to have control over them, or they’ll crush us, even with the League. It’s a good plan and with the right amount of guys, it could work”_ he thought. ”We’ll just have to be careful and not give them an opportunity to escape, Steph. One wrong move and they’ll capitalise on it” he said, seriously.

 

 She nodded “I know. We’ll have to be on our toes around them. We can do it, though!” she said “We don’t and we lose everything!” she said softly, upset. Hunter crossed to her and kissed her forehead. “That’s not gonna happen, ok? The Authority always wins, remember?” he said, making her smile. “Yeah, I remember. Thank you, baby” she said, squeezing his thick arm. She looked up at him “What do you think? You want to do this?” she asked, watching him carefully. “I think we have to, Steph. You’re right. If we don’t strike first, we’ll be out on our asses!” he said, releasing her and pacing. “They have to come back eventually, right? Especially if we get one of them. Once we do, we hire some guys and they’ll be stationed around the building and watching people who could be friendly with any one of them. The Uso’s and Ziggler, definitely. Can’t think of anyone else” he snickered, knowing they had not made many friends on the roster, thankfully. “But first, we need to get one of them” Steph said, frowning. _“That won’t be easy! They’ll defend each other, especially Ambrose, until they can’t anymore”_ Hunter thought, knowing they were in for a fight in separating them. He focused back in as Steph continued “In that hospital room, there’s Reigns, Ambrose, Rollins, and the guy who took out your guy and one of the Uso’s. That’s five guys” Steph said, thoughtfully. “We could send in Sheamus and Rusev, but they would need some back up” Both were silent as they thought of a solution.

 

“I can call and hire some guys now? I have a number from years ago.  They’re good guys, well good at what they do, anyway!” he said with a small laugh. Steph smirked “Get them for tonight, they won’t be expecting us to try again so soon. I’ll call Sheamus and Rusev and have them meet your guys in the hospital parking lot at say 2 am?” she said, pulling out her phone and dialing a number. “Sounds good, baby!” he said, excited now they had a plan. “I’ll tell them to see if they can grab Ambrose, he’s a whack-job, but he’s injured now, badly and he’ll be the easiest to control. Him or Rollins, but not Reigns, he’s too powerful and very hard to control right now” she said, waiting for the Irishman to pick up. Hunter, meanwhile, was muttering into his phone and laughing as he spoke. _“We get these guys on our side, willingly or not, and no one within the WWE can step out of line or do anything without our permission!”_ she thought, relishing the idea of having total control over the company. _“Could even go outside the WWE one day! Could finally crush Lucha Underground, Ring Of Honour and finally put TNA out of its misery! All the talent we could get from them!”_ she thought, excited. “Sheamus, it’s Steph. We need you and Rusev to retrieve one of the Shield boys from their hospital room. No, either Ambrose or Rollins. Because I said so, that’s why! Now, there’s around five guys in the room, so Hunter will send some guys to help. Meet them in the hospital parking lot at 2. Yes, in the morning! Call us when you have him, I’ll tell you where to go from there, ok?” she hung up the phone and turned to Hunter, who was still talking “-five guys, I think. I have two ready to go, can you supply the rest? Good! Tell your guys to meet mine in the parking lot of Broad-lawn Medical Centre at 2 AM tonight. You’ll know ‘em when you see them, one has a Mohawk, the other has a Russian accent. Ok, bye” hanging up the phone, he smiled.

 

“They’re not gonna know what hit them!” she laughed, delighted. “It’s gonna be excellent! Reigns should never have taken my championship from me! Now him and his ‘brothers’ will join us, willingly or not and I’ll take back the Championship!” he said, lifting her up and twirling her around. She laughed as he set her back on her feet “Yeah, you will! And you will be Champ until you decide to drop it!” she purred. Hunter smiled. “How did you have the number for some guys for hire?” she asked, curious. He shrugged his massive shoulders “I helped him out a couple of years ago, when his legitimate business was going under. Gave it a cash injection. Now, he’s a fairly big private security contactor and I own him. He owes me everything and he knows it. We have nearly unlimited guys to call on, Steph, most of them ex-military! Even if they disappear and come back, we’re gonna win the war. The Authority always does!” he said, kissing her.

“That’s what I like to hear!” she laughed as he nuzzled her neck. Kissing her on the forehead, “C’mon, let’s go back to the hotel and wait there together” Steph purred, stroking his neck. Hunter looked down. “Wow, planning a kidnapping and forcing three men to work for us against their will makes you hot, huh?” he said with a smirk. Steph purred and whispered “Baby, you have no idea!!” Chuckling, he followed his wife to their car.

****


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :) This is the last reposted chapter, the next one is new and i hope you guys will like it! Peace!!

Dean waited, clutching Jey’s hand in nervousness. Roman was the first to appear, uninjured but exhausted looking, his broad shoulders slumped. _“Thank god, he’s ok!”_ he thought in relief. As he cleared the doorway, a slender figure in a massive hoodie limped slowly in, balancing on a crutch. He seemed hunched in on himself, the hood obscuring his face. _“Seth?”_ Dean thought, heart jackhammering. The figure stopped, apparently noticing him and hunched down even more. Another figure in a hoodie appeared behind Roman. _“What the fuck? Who is that?”_ he thought, suspicious, glancing at Jey, who looked confused as well. Roman stopped at the sight of the empty bed and began to look around in panic, eyes wide. “Ro! Over here man!” Jey said. Roman looked over, relaxed and made his way towards them, the hooded figures trailing after him. The one with the crutch slowed as he approached the couch and Dean, seeming almost … scared. _“Is that really Seth?”_ Dean thought, half afraid it was Seth. Roman immediately checked him over and asking “How did the tube removal go? Were you ok? Any complications?? ” checking the stitches on his side and fussing over him. Slapping his hands away, making him smirk, Dean nodded and watched the hooded figures carefully as Roman examined him. “What’s goin’ on, Rome?” Jey asked as Roman stood back satisfied that he was ok. Jey and Dean were confused and looked at Roman. “Sit here, man” Ro said to the figure.

 

Dean watched as the person with the crutch jumped when Ro spoke to him. The figure shook his head and backed away a step. Deans eyebrows rose and he looked at Roman _“What the fuck?!”_ he thought, unnerved. _“This can’t be Seth!”_ he thought, remembering the cocky, arrogant asshole he had been and trying to see him as this hunched, scared person in front of him. Roman was gentle “C’mon, man. You need to sit” he said, carefully nudging him towards the couch and Dean. The figure hesitated and warily sat on the couch next to him, sliding away from Dean until his side hit the arm of the chair. He seemed to shrink and try to tuck himself into a corner. _“What the hell?!!”_ he thought, getting a bad feeling about the figure next to him. _“Something’s not right”_ he thought, watching the figure try to become invisible on the couch. He looked at Ro, and all he saw was a hard look on his face, like he was struggling to contain his anger. Roman stepped back and asked, “Is the Doc here?” Dean shook his head, really confused now, with a feeling of dread rising within him. _“What the fuck’s goin’ on?”_ he thought, watching the hooded figures warily. “Alright, guys, you can take them off now.” Ro said, tiredly. The person next to Roman removed his hood, it wasn’t Seth, but some black haired guy _“Jake?”_ his face covered in dried blood, looking like he was in a nasty fight.

 

_“Shit! What the fuck happened?!! Is Seth ok?”_ he thought, turning to the other hooded man. “Seth?” he nervously whispered, his voice croaky, hoarse. His heart sank as the figure seemed to shrink into himself a little bit more at the sound and sounds suspiciously like suppressed sobs came from underneath the hood. _“What the hell, this cant be Seth, can it?”_ he thought, the way he used to be, as a cocky asshole and as a brother before that flashing through his mind. Dean was shaking. _“Seth used to be so confident! What the hell happened to make him break down like this?!”_ he thought, scared. _“What did they do to him?”_ Shooting a questioning glance at Roman, who shrugged, his face grim. _“What did those fuckers do to him??!”_ he thought, incensed. Dean turned back to Seth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roman whisper to Jey, who grabbed Jake and retreat to the hospital side of the room and sit on the bed. Roman came and sat on the coffee table, facing Seth and Dean. Dean slowly shifted and turned, until he was facing the man in the hoodie. Wincing, he studied him for a minute. _“Why hasn’t he dropped the hood?”_ he thought, dread curling in his belly.  “Seth. Lose the hood, will you?” Dean said, his voice hoarse, cracking and shaking with dread. _“What did they do to him??”_ he thought, half afraid of what lay under the hood. Time seemed to slow as he and Roman watched as Seth raised a shaking hand and pulled down the hood slowly.

 

He emerged and Dean was shocked, his eyes filled with tears at the sight of his little brother. He felt a wave of anger, his face contorting into a snarl. Seth cowered back into the couch, scared with wide eyes. Dean pushed it away, seeing the look on his face. _“Oh my god, Seth!! What the hell happened??”_ he thought, pity filling him. Dean made to move towards him, and Seth flinched back, his eyes panicked, flicking between him and Rome. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, his heart shattering at the fear Seth was showing towards him and Ro. _“What the fuck did they do to him??!”_ he thought, staring at Seth in shock. His face was covered in blood, there was a nasty cut on his cheek and he had what looked like a small head wound at his hairline. What broke Deans heart though, was the tear streaks cutting through the dried blood and the red, bloodshot puffy eyes that spoke of heavy crying. Seth was looking down now, afraid to meet his eyes it seemed. _“He looks so nervous and like he’s about to cry again”_ Dean thought, feeling his heart constrict at the sight, tears threatening to fall. _“He needs us, he’s about to break! How did this happen to him?!”_ he thought, watching Seth try to make himself smaller in the corner of the couch. He had wrapped his arms around himself and seemed to be trying not to break down into tears.

 

_“What can I do? He won’t let me near him, he’s so scared!! But, if I let him come to me….”_ he thought, hoping he was right. Debating for a minute, he thought _“Should I? He might tell me to fuck off, but he looks so sad!  Fuck it! I can’t say anything, so hopefully, he’ll understand”_ he thought, nervous. Dean sighed and stretched out his good arm, inviting him in for a hug. _“Asshole needs it”_ he thought, fondly. Seth flinched when he moved, but looked up and froze. He stared at Dean with hope in his eyes, too afraid to move. _“He thinks I don’t mean it!”_ he thought, sadly. Dean wiggled his fingers, inviting him and looked into his eyes and smiled gently. _“C’mon, Seth. I’m not gonna hurt you!!”_ he begged internally. He could feel Ro move to the couch and look over his shoulder, a strong arm was laid along the back of the couch and motioned for Seth to come in for a hug too. Dean thought for a second he was going to reject him again and his stomach clenched painfully at the thought. _“Please don’t leave us again, Seth”_ he prayed, hating the vulnerability of his position. He could feel Ro behind him trembling slightly and he knew he felt the same.

 

A tense moment of silence as Seth looked at them with wide eyes, Dean getting more and more nervous. He wiggled his fingers again and Seth broke, tears running again and face crumpling, heaved himself out of the cushions and carefully flung himself into Dean arms, burying himself there, his head in his neck and keeping most of his weight off his chest. Wrapping his good arm around Seth, Dean closed his eyes. He could feel Ro placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder and placing his head on the back of his neck. Strong arms gently encircled him and Seth. He felt so safe. He relaxed into the familiar smell and heat of his baby brother at his front and the protectiveness and power of his big brother at his back, he felt whole again. _“I missed this, so much. Me, Ro and Seth. I was so busy hating him that I didn’t realise how much I missed him and this”_ he thought, tears beginning to flow. According to the wetness on his shoulder and neck, Roman was overwhelmed as well.

 

Dean couldn’t speak, so he meant the hug to say a lot of things to Seth, like I missed you, I forgive you and welcome back into our family, wasn’t the same without you. And it hadn’t been.  _“There was no one in the back seat when I turned around, no one to laugh with me at the pranks I pulled on Rome, to nag me into eating healthy or to keep me company when Ro went home. I didn’t realise it, but without him, I don’t feel whole.”_ he thought, holding his little brother, tears running down his face as their big brother held both of them. _“He came back, he really came back”_ he thought, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of Seth’s. Breathing in the familiar scents of his brothers together again, a weight lifted off of Dean, and the worry, fear and angst about his little brother that Dean had carried for the last two years just vanished. They had their baby brother back, their little family was nearly complete. It would take time, but in time, it would be. Seth was sobbing into Dean’s shoulder, clutching one of Rome’s arms and mumbling words he couldn’t understand much.

“Sorry …. deserve …..so… missed two of you… mistake” he mumbled out, exhausted. Dean and Roman stroked his hair and Seth seemed to relax into it and calm, the sobs easing down until they stopped altogether. Dean enjoyed the closeness of Roman and of the one person he never thought would have come back to them. _“I really hope he doesn’t leave us again. I couldn’t take it. It would destroy me”_ Dean thought, scared at how much trust he was already putting back in Seth. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of the three of the re-united, at last. Dean placed a gentle kiss on Seth’s hair, so relieved that he was back and the asshole personality was gone. Seth heaved a deep sigh and detached from Dean and Roman. Roman rested his arm on Dean’s shoulder. Reaching back carefully, Dean patted his arm, not ready to lose the comfort of contact yet, and smiled tearfully at the baby hound. Seth sat back in the cushions and wiped his eyes, smearing the blood. Drinking on the sight of him, Dean examined him and noticed the paleness of his skin, at least, the parts not marred by blood.

 

Even sitting on the couch, he was swaying from tiredness and the cuts on his face were swelling. _“He’s so tired now, anything we say, he won’t remember. He needs sleep. How did he get those cuts?!”_ he thought, examining the face he had missed so much. Seth smiled tiredly back at Dean and yawned. Dean reached out and pulled his face up, inspecting the damage done. Seth leaned into the touch and sighed. Dean and Ro smiled at that _“Fuckers didn’t hurt him too bad, thank god! Just the blood makes it look worse than it was”_ he thought, anger coursing through him again, making him want to punch something. Reaching out, he grabbed his pad and angrily wrote **‘Who the fuck did this to you?’** Seth sighed and said “Del Rio” he said, sounding so exhausted and close to sleep. _“He’s exhausted”_ Dean thought, seeing him fall forward slightly. Dean reached up carefully and pulled Seth down and tucked him into his side, wincing as his wrist and side burned. Seth jerked, but then relaxed. He sighed and was asleep. Dean immediately fussed over him, tucking his hair back from his bloody face and pulling a spare blanket slowly over both of them, until Roman intervened, seeing him wince and tucked them both in. “Thanks, Ro” Dean whispered, grateful.

 

Roman nodded, a smile on his face, seeing the two of them tucked up together again on the couch. “Never thought I’d see that again” he murmured, smiling down at them. Dean nodded, smiling up at Roman, still not believing it. Dean and Roman smiled gently down at their little brother, the solid heat of him against Dean’s side proving he was really there. He had come back to them.

It then registered what Seth had said _“Del Rio? As in Alberto Del Rio from the fuckin’ League!??”_ he thought, his anger appearing again. Seeing that Seth couldn’t talk as he was asleep, Dean turned his head to Roman and motioned to him. He sat on Seth’s other side, hand on Seth’s back, Dean passed him a note **‘What the hell happened, Rome? How is Del Rio involved?’** he wrote. Roman sighed and said, tired “I’ll explain in a minute, but first, I wanna get these two showered and into bed. They’re exhausted.” Jake popped his head up and said “I can help if you want? If you make up the bed, I’ll make sure Seth gets clean. Here, hold this” he said to Jey, passing something to him. _“What is that?”_ Dean thought curious, trying to see over the couch without waking Seth. He couldn’t twist too far, the stitches pulled at him. Jey began snorting in laughter and said “Oh god! I think Dean would like to hold this for Seth!” he said, fiddling with something on the bed.

 

Dean was dying from curiosity, trying to see what he had _“What is it? Is it food? Money? Bottle of Jack?? Oh please let it be a bottle of Jack!!”_ he prayed, motioning that he wanted to see what it was to Roman, who was smirking. “Alright, you wanna see? Are you sure?” Jey asked, smirking at the man on the couch. Dean nodded, desperately, about to jump from the couch. _“I wanna see!!”_ he thought, trying to push himself up gently. “Ok” Jey said, approaching the couch from behind, hiding something behind his back. Emerging from behind his back was a dark, furry, confused _“Kevin!! Oh my god, Its Kevin!!”_ he thought, delighted, reaching for him with one hand, the sling constricting his reach. The other was tucked around Seth. The little dog seemed to recognise Dean and scrambled onto the couch and launched himself at him. Dean caught him and was buried under a whining, wriggling, licking mess. Laughing and wincing, he up trying to control the dog and just waited for Kevin to calm down. Once he did, Dean began petting and cooing at him and he became aware of the group watching him and laughing, Jey filming the whole thing.

 

  _“Fuck!! Now they know I have a weakness for Kevin!! I’ll never hear the end of this from the twins!”_ he groaned, stroking the small dog, giving his friends the finger. Chuckling, Roman and Jey went off to fix the bed in the guestroom. Dean looked down at Seth, who was asleep. Seeing him like this gave Dean a nervous energy. _“I’m so fuckin’ happy he’s back!! He left us, horribly, and I’m still pissed at him.”_ He thought, trying to sort through his emotions and keep Kevin happy and away from the sleeping man and his ribs. The little dog ended up tucked into his uninjured shoulder, curled into a fluffy ball and occasionally licking his neck _“I should hate him, but I can’t! Whatever he’s done, he’s still my little bro. But, all the things he has done to both of us, can I forgive him? Can I trust him again? I think I can forgive him, he wasn’t himself. The trust thing, though? I don’t know. Maybe I –“_ he looked up as Jake approached the couch and held his hand out to Dean, who observed it suspiciously.

 

_“Who the fuck is this guy?”_ he thought, eyeing him and holding Seth tighter to him, ignoring the flare of pain it caused. He studied the man in front of him as alarm bells rang in the back of his mind. “He’s dangerous” he thought, instantly wary. Seth shifted and Dean curled his braced arm around him tighter. He felt protective of Seth suddenly, and a guy who was dangerous and he had never seen before was standing in front of him and a sleeping Seth. _“He’s trying to take Seth!”_ he thought, anger rising. He glared at him, daring him to come closer. He took a step closer and Deans eyes narrowed and he leaned forward slightly, cradling Seth with one arm, the other curled into a loose fist in his sling. _“He’s not gettin’ anywhere near him!”_ he thought warily, not trusting him, even a little. Jake paused when Dean shifted and backed up a step. “Um, Roman?” he called carefully. “Yeah?” he said, appearing in the doorway of the room. Roman sighed, seeing the protective stance Dean had over Seth. “Dean, he’s not gonna hurt him” he said gently _“We don’t know that! Could be workin’ for The Authority!”_ he thought, tightening his grip on the smaller man and glaring up at Jake as Kevin licked his cheek and whined anxiously. “I’m just gonna take him into the bathroom and clean him up, ok? That’s it” Jake said, approaching slowly. _“Hell no!”_ Dean tensed and his lip twitched “Dean, let him take Seth. He’s gonna help him” Roman said, arms crossed, but he was smiling. Dean shook his head and quickly signed to Roman, wincing as he did.

 

_“Don’t trust him, Ro!”_ he signed.  “I know you don’t trust him, but he saved Seth back at the house. The Authority would have taken him before I got there if it wasn’t for him” Roman replied. Dean frowned and flicked his gaze at Roman _“He did? Doesn’t mean we can trust him, though!”_ he thought, stubborn. “Dean” Roman said firmly, seeing the stubborn look on his face. Dean scowled, but relaxed back on the seat and nodded at Jake, glaring at him the whole time. _“He hurts Seth, he’s gonna be lucky we’re in a fuckin’ hospital!”_ Dean thought, watching his every move carefully. Jake observed the sleeping Seth, keeping a wary eye on Dean. Approaching and shaking his shoulder gently he said “Seth! Seth, wake up, man! We gotta shower and clean ourselves up!” Seth groaned “N-no Jake!! Lemme sleep!!” he muttered burrowing into Dean more, clutching his shirt. _“That’s the Seth I remember!”_ Dean thought, fondly, stroking his hair, ignoring the pain from his ribs. Jake sighed and gently pulled the blanket off, pulled Seth up and to his feet, still half asleep. Jake put his arm around his waist and staggered with him into the bathroom, shutting the door after them.

 

Dean frowned, something nagging him as he rearranged the blankets and tucked in Kevin. _“They seem close. No wonder, he’s the only friend that Seth’s had for two years. Jake seems like a good guy, even if I don’t trust him yet. There’s something about him …”_ Dean had good instincts and they were telling him there was more to Jake than met the eye and that he could be dangerous. _“He’s way too calm about what happened, whatever it was. Seth looked traumatised, Roman exhausted, but he was fine! Like … he had been through something like that before!”_ he realised, picking at the sheets and smirking at Kevin’s jerking paws as he dreamed. _“Ro and the others might trust him and he’s probably Seth’s best friend, but he could be dangerous”_ he thought, worried. He was like that for the next twenty minutes, until Roman and Jey returned, yawned and collapsed into the couch. **‘Ok, what happened?’** Dean wrote to Roman. He blinked and recited what had happened. 

 

“When I left here, I floored the car and got to Seth’s in about twenty minutes. I parked away from his house and walked down. The red car was parked outside and the front window broken in. There was supposed to be two guys, but I only saw one.” He began “The other one was tied up in the kitchen with a busted nose” Jake interrupted from the bathroom doorway, supporting a clean and half asleep Seth, whose cheek and wound had been cleaned and sewn shut neatly. _“What? He took down a guy that broke into Seth’s place by himself?”_ he thought, re-assessing the man and scratching at his collarbone with nervous fingers. He was suddenly uneasy, shifting in his bed. “Is he ok?” Jey asked, seeing Seth slumped in Jakes arms. “He’s just exhausted. He needs sleep. He’ll be ok” he replied, shifting Seth. Dean examined Seth from the bed and relaxed when he saw he was ok. _“What happened to the cut on his cheek and head?”_ Dean thought, suspicious.  **‘Did you stitch his cheek and head??’** Dean wrote, passing the note to Roman, who asked the question.  “Yeah, his cheek needed stitching, or it would scar.” he said, shrugging. They rose their eyebrows and looked at him in surprise. He sighed. “Ok, I’ll put him to bed, I’ll be back in a minute. I’ll explain then.” He said, dragging Seth with what appeared was little effort. Dean rose his eyebrows at Roman and Jey **‘What the hell, man?’** Roman shrugged and waited for Jake.

 

_“Knew there was something up with him”_ Dean thought, anxious _“He kinda reminds me of guys I had to avoid in Cincinnati growing up. The homeless ones who could kick your ass and not think twice about it if they thought I had something they wanted”_ Dean fussed over Kevin while they waited, ignoring the amused looks from Jey and Roman.  When Jake entered, he sat on the chair facing the couch and explained. “Me and Seth had gone upstairs when the brick came through the window. There was a gap in the wall behind the bed, where I was gonna hide Seth until I had contained the situation. But, when we got there, it was sealed shut. When we heard the back door being kicked in, I made Seth and Kevin hide in the closet and told him to not come out, unless I called him. I went downstairs, found out where they were and went after the guy in the kitchen first. He was cocky, so it was easy. I took him down and tied him up with his own belt. When I was doing that, I found out he had a gun with a silencer attached” He stopped and took a breath, focused on his fingers.

 

_“Some guy brought a silenced gun to kidnap Seth from his own home??”_ Dean thought, sickened at what could have happened. He heard Ro suck in a shocked breath and Jey muttered “Fuck!!” under his breath. Patting his arm, he motioned Jake to continue. Sighing, Jake began again. “I couldn’t hear the other guy, so I was careful. The clever fucker was waiting in a corner, for when it was quiet and Seth came out. I pointed the gun at him and made him kneel on the floor and asked him what he wanted with Seth. He said his name was Del Rio and that he worked for the WWE. That surprised me and he jumped on me and we fought. I was on the floor and he was whaling away on me, until Seth whacked him over the head with one of his crutches, knocking him out. We got Del Rio rolled off me and Seth helped me up. We sat on the window seat, but we didn’t see Del Rio grab the gun off the floor. He jumped up and grabbed Seth and flung him into the wall and he collapsed. I went to go to Seth, but he grabbed me, slammed me against the wall, pushed me on the floor, on my knees and put the gun to the back of my head. He threatened Seth that he would shoot me if he didn’t go with him. I kept telling him to run, but he ignored me. That where you showed up, Roman.” Jake finished.

 

He looked up to open mouths and shocked expressions. Jey was looking at Jake with what was close to hero worship. Roman’s mouth was open and seemed to be struggling how to figure out how to close it. Dean was surprised and very suspicious. _“Who the fuck is this guy? A normal person doesn’t do that shit!! He’s either ex-military or a criminal!”_ he thought, struggling to wrap his head around what happened. Writing out a note **‘Who the fuck are you? Are you ex-military or what? You don’t talk like a normal person would about this shit, and they wouldn’t be so calm about a gun to their fuckin’ head!’** handing the note to Jake, he waited, gaze focused on the man.

Jake looked torn, but seemed to come to a decision. He sighed. “I am ex-military, a Marine. I left the army when nearly my entire unit was killed or captured when I was twenty, on my first job. I couldn’t do it anymore, so I left. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone else, Seth knows already though.” he said quietly.  Dean was shocked _“A fuckin’ Marine?? Jesus, if Cena was here, he’d come in his pants!”_ he thought, inwardly snickering. There was a shocked silence and Roman asked “What happened to your unit?” he said quietly. Jake frowned and shifted, debating. _“Fuck, yeah! What happened there?!”_ Dean thought, looking at Jake, as well as Jey.

 

He looked pale and he was trembling, like he didn’t want to remember those memories. Voice shaking “We were waiting to get a lift out of a desert in the Middle East in a chopper. Someone sold us out and we were attacked, most of us killed, the rest captured. They took our weapons, shoes and clothes and took us somewhere, I never found out where.” He stopped, gulped, seemed to shove back tears and continue. “We were there for weeks. Most of us died in there. I nearly did, too. Eventually, we were rescued. I could have stayed, but I left the military soon after. I couldn’t do it anymore.” he whispered brokenly. Jey, Roman and Dean were horrified. _“Jesus Christ!! I don’t even know this guy, and I feel so sorry for him! He probably saw his friends die!!”_ Dean thought, looking at the man with his head in his hands, trying to fight back tears. Roman stood up and placed a tattooed arm around him, and held him close.

 

_“Fuckin’ softie!!”_ Dean thought, fondly, watching Roman comfort Jake. He knew that Roman looked intimidating, but beyond that exterior, he was the kindest person he had ever met and he was a sucker for people when they were upset or crying.  Dean relaxed, realising that was what was making him uneasy around the older man. Jake, trembling, leaned into Roman and sighed. “It was a long time ago, and I don’t like remembering it. Remembering twice in the space of 24 hours is draining. I’m gonna go lie down.” He mumbled, half asleep. Moving from Roman with a smile of thanks, he headed to the room with Seth and closed the door.

There was silence in the room as the door closed. “Wow! The poor guy!” Jey murmured, sadly. “Yeah. I don’t know what he went through, but he looked after Seth when we couldn’t. We’ll be there for him now, if he needs us.” Roman said softly. Jey nodded. _“We owe him. I still don’t trust him, but we do. He helped save Seth and Ro”_ Dean thought, yawning.

 

“Finish your story, Ro, I’m so tired!” Jey yawned out. “Oh, yeah. I looked in the window and Seth was against the wall, trying to stand. Del Rio had Jake on his knees, a gun to his head. I’ve never been so angry, seeing him there with a fuckin’ gun!!” he ground out, furious. _“Damn right!! I’m pissed, just hearing about it!!”_ Dean thought, twisting his fingers in the couch cushions. Roman saw his face and patted his arm. “It’s ok, Dean, he’s safe now, and we’ll look after him, alright?” Roman paused and continued “I gave the signal for a distraction to Seth. I was afraid he wouldn’t remember it, but he did. Anyway, he flung a TV remote at his head and hit him. He flung another one and nailed him again. Del Rio dropped the gun and went for Seth. I climbed in the window and stood behind him. He nearly pissed himself when he turned around. I was so angry, I was afraid I was gonna kill him if I started on him.” He said, rubbing his face.

 

_“I would’ve nearly killed him!! Fucker deserved it!!”_ Dean thought, seeing Seth’s tear stained face again and clenching his fists. Jey patted his arm. “I backed him into a corner and he spewed that it was Hunter and Steph that sent him. They were going to kidnap Seth and bring him to the Authority’s hotel room. He didn’t know why. I gave him two messages to give to the Authority from me. One was a warning to back off.” he said. Roman paused “What was the other?” Jey asked, dread in his voice. Roman looked down, hair covering his face, avoiding eye contact. ”Roman!! What did you do?!” Jey asked, alarmed. Dean began to smirk in amusement _“Something not good, I bet! Go, Rome!! Fucker deserved it!!”_ he thought, gleefully. Roman reddened, fidgeted and muttered “I Super man Punched him, and I didn’t pull the punch. And then I kicked him, hard. I think I broke his jaw” he said, looking down. Dean burst out laughing, hurting his throat, but he didn’t care. Fist bumping Roman, who was smiling sheepishly, _“Hell yeah Rome!! That’s my boy!!”_ he thought, delighted, slightly bouncing on the couch.

 

Jey just sighed and put his head in his arms “I’m too tired for this shit, I gotta sleep” he mumbled out, motioning for Dean and Roman to move. Dean held out his good arm to Roman, who helped him up. Leaning all his weight on him, Dean sighed. He felt like he was in a dream, Seth was back and Ro and Jey were ok. Slowly walking Dean back to bed, Roman helped him in and tucked the blankets around him and placed Kevin on his legs. “Ro, is Seth ok?” he croaked, smiling in triumph at the four small words. Roman laughed. “Damn it, I’ll never get a moments peace now that you’re talking again!” he fake groaned, getting the middle finger from a smirking Dean. “He’s still sleeping. Probably will be for another couple of hours” he said, rubbing his forehead. A hoarse whisper from Dean “What if he betrays us again, Ro? I couldn’t take it, the first time nearly destroyed me! I can already feel myself trusting him again!” he said slowly, twisting the blankets anxiously.

 

Roman frowned, seeing Dean so distressed. He knew trusting someone for Dean was a big deal. From what little Dean had told him about his childhood, it wasn’t pleasant. For him to trust someone was a massive deal to him. When Seth had left, Dean didn’t know how to handle it. He never had to before, because he let no one in so much before. Seeing someone he considered a brother and someone who he had feelings for leave him so brutally shattered him, but especially Dean. It had taken Roman so long to put him back together and if Seth was to be trusted again, Dean would have to trust him to not leave them again. _“Could he do that? And can I?”_ he thought, worried. Looking at Dean, he said “I think he owes us an explanation and we owe him to listen to it. If he didn’t warn us about the Authority, I would have walked right back in there, without knowing what is going on and would have probably ended up next to you in here. Because of him, we know what’s going on.” Dean still looked worried.

 

“I know, man I feel it too. I wanted to trust him straight away. He sounds so much like the Seth we knew back then. But I can’t yet. We don’t have to trust him like we did two years ago straight away. He’s still our little bro, but right now, we don’t trust him more than we have to, ok? If we decide to trust him more later on, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we just listen to what he has to say, and we’ll decide from there, alright?” he said gently, holding Dean’s hand. Dean, looking relieved, nodded and smiled up at him. “Thanks Ro” he whispered, squeezing his hand. Roman admired the crinkles around the ocean blue eyes, the sparkle back in them. _“Why didn’t I see how handsome he is when we were in the Shield?”_ he thought, dazed.

 

He yawned, the exhaustion from the day catching up to him. Dean nodded and muttered “I can’t believe he’s back, Ro! He actually came back!” Roman nodded and collapsed into the chair. “I know. I thought we’d never get to be close to him again.” he said softly. Dean saw how exhausted he was and said softly “Go to sleep, Ro. We’ll talk in the morning. The guard in the corridor will stop anyone coming in. We’re safe” Roman listened, nodded and promptly passed out cold. Dean chuckled. _“Poor guys exhausted!! I would be too, the day’s he’s had.”_ He thought, observing him. Even in sleep, he looked so tired. _“I’ve never had a friend like him before. He’s always been there for me, even when I tried to push him away when Seth left. I’m lucky. And now Seth is back.”_ he thought, a warm feeling coursing through him. _“We still need to see what made him do what he did, but I think I can forgive him. I want to”_ he thought, drifting off himself, Kevin a warm weight on his legs. 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, i had some serious writers block :( i re wrote this three times, i hope you guys enjoy it! Peace!!!

 

Roman woke to the dark and his phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket. “Wha? Wha’s goin on?” he mumbled, prying his phone from his pocket with sleepy fingers. He felt exhausted, muscles stiff and aching. Wincing and blinking when the bright light hit his eyes, he frowned, unrecognised number. He shrugged and answered “’Lo?” he mumbled, stumbling from Dean’s bed, Kevin watching him with shining eyes. “Mr. Reigns?” a familiar voice said, Roman yawned “Yeah, who this?” he replied, still half asleep. Checking his phone for the time, he frowned _“Who calls someone at ten past two in the morning? This had better be good!”_ he thought, feeling himself wake a bit more as he stepped into the bathroom and switched on the light. “This is Dr. Moore, Mr. Ambrose’s doctor?” was the reply and Roman was wide awake in a second. _“What’s wrong? Did some of his tests come back wrong? Is he injured worse that we thought? Are his lungs after opening again?”_ he thought, dropping the phone and rushing back to his bedside, flicking on the light as he went.

 

Kevin licked his face as he examined Dean carefully, heart pounding. _“Vitals look normal, no new blood from the cuts”_ he thought, examining the beeping machine next to the bed. Lifting the blankets carefully, he checked the tube incision, no blood or signs of infection and there was no blood around his mouth, or even in his mouth. Roman sighed in relief, patting his hand _“He’s ok! Why’s the doc calling, so? And at two in fucking morning?”_ he thought, suspicious. He petted the small dog, hand shaking a little. “Good job, Kev. Look after him for a sec, will ya?” he whispered to the little dog, smiling as he turned in a circle on Dean’s chest, lay down, huffed and closed his eyes. Picking up the phone from where he dropped it in the bathroom “Hey, Doc. Sorry, I dropped the phone. Why are you calling so late? Is Dean ok? Did something happen with his test results?” he asked, focused now.

 

“No, nothing like that, Mr. Reigns. I told you that I would call you if I saw that man with the bull tattoo again, and I have” he said. Roman froze, dread forming in his stomach _“No, no! I just got Seth back from them, he can’t be trying so soon again!”_ he thought, shocked. Roman quickly went and stood guard by the bed, eyeing the dark doorway carefully. “Where did you see him, Doc? And when?” he said calmly, putting his back to Dean and facing the door, ready to fight. _“We’re not in a ring this time, no ref and no rules. He comes here, I’m gonna enjoy it!”_ he thought, clenching his fists angrily. He almost relished the thought, getting his hands on the man who was reporting on them to The Authority. “About five minutes ago. I was going outside for a ten minute break between patients and he was talking to a group of men, leaning up against a car. One had a Mohawk and I think I heard a Russian accent from another” he replied and Roman’s stomach dropped through the floor

 

 _“Sheamus and Rusev!! The League’s outside! Fuck! Ok, we gotta get out of here, now!”_ he thought, listening hard for any threats outside the door, nerves on high alert. “Where’s Barrett?” he thought, listening as hard as he could while his heart was tapping against his ribs. The darkness from the door suddenly looked ominous, like men were suddenly going to pour out of it and Roman backed away slightly, heartrate increasing. _“We can’t manage them now, not with two injured!”_ he thought, glancing at Dean, worried. _“There’s only me, Jey and Jake! We have to run!”_ he thought, hating that they were making them run from their jobs, friends and probably family. _“Once they heal, they won’t know what fuckin’ hit them!”_ he thought, eyeing the door warily.  “Ok, thank you, Doc, for telling me. I have to go –“ he began before the Doc interrupted again. “That’s not all, Mr. Reigns. There was also four other men with them, and I couldn’t see them, they had their backs to me. Would you like me to contact the police?” he asked, hearing the fear in the big man’s voice, probably not for him, but for the injured man he was guarding. _“Four more guys? That’s seven men after us now! And Barrett is probably sneaking around somewhere!! Shit!! If they reach us up here, I won’t be able to stop them from taking what they want! Can’t involve the cops, can’t take the risk of involving Vince! Steph and Hunter are enough to deal with!”_ he thought frantically, knowing that if they could, they would take Seth definitely and probably Dean, just to fuck with him.

 

  _“We need to go, immediately!”_ he thought frantically, flinging a pillow at Jey and knocking him off the couch with a thump. “Dude!! What the hell?!” he sputtered, peering over the back of the couch, hair all stuck up one side, blinking. “Uce!! What’s goin’ on?!” he said, jumping up after seeing Romans pale, angry face “League, Owens and four guys are in the parking lot! Wake Seth and Jake and pack what you can, we’re leaving, now!” he bit out, turning to Dean and Kevin. Jey paused, shocked, cursed and ran for the bedroom, opened the door and disappeared inside it.

 

Roman spoke into the phone “No, don’t, please. Can you just keep an eye on them, if you can, and let me know if they come into the hospital or try to get in the elevator?” Roman asked quickly, gently shaking Dean and not so gently when he wouldn’t wake, just swatted at his hand and groaned. “Of course. I’ll have one of the nurses watch the doors and inform me immediately if they decide to come in“ he replied and hung up the phone. _“We have a little time, we can do this, we just need to be quick!”_ he thought, keeping his front to the door as he circled the bed. Roman shoved his phone into his pocket and shook Dean, hard. “Dean, wake up, we gotta go!” he said, loudly, urgently. _“They can’t find us here! Especially Dean!”_ he thought quickly, one eye on the dark doorway, the image of him injured and alone with the League and Authority closing in around him making him feel sick. _“That won’t fucking happen! We just need to get away soon!”_ he thought, slapping Dean lightly on the least injured part of his face, hoping the slight pain would wake him faster. He groaned. Another shake and Dean finally woke up.  “Ro? Wha’ the hell?” he said, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

 

  _“Finally!”_ he thought, reaching for his bag. Roman ignored the twist in his stomach at seeing a sleepy, confused Dean. _“Focus! Gotta get them outta here, fast!”_ he thought, watching the door warily. “Dean, c’mon, we have to get you dressed, we’re leaving, now!” he said, hurriedly pulling some of his clothes from his bag and placing them next to him. Dean blinked “Wha? Why?” he mumbled, holding a wriggling Kevin. “Dean! Put the clothes on, we have to go!” he said, urgently “The League, Owens and four other guys are in the parking lot! We can’t take that many, we need to go! C’mon, man. Get dressed! Fast as you can, ok?” he said, throwing clothes and shoes into random bags and zipping them closed. “Shit!!” Dean said after a seconds pause. “How do you know?” he asked, throwing the blankets off of him carefully.

 

“Doc rang me. He saw them there when he was on break” Roman said as he zipped closed the last bag and threw on his shoes. Jey reappeared, Jake and Seth behind him. “Are you guys ready to go?” he asked them and they both nodded, Seth looking shell shocked, Jake was calm and watching the door and windows. “We didn’t bring any bags, so we’re good to go” Jake said quietly, sticking close to his friend. Roman watched Seth worriedly _“I can talk to him later, once we’re on the road”_ he thought, focused on getting Dean and Seth out of there first. “Seth, help Dean will you? He can’t do it himself and we need to go as soon as we can” Roman said, hoping to distract him. “Can too!” Dean muttered, wincing, trying to pull on a t-shirt. Roman rolled his eyes as Dean gave up, one arm the shirt “Seth, please?” he asked, no time for his stubbornness. Seth smiled slightly and nodded.

 

Roman began to speak before his phone went off again “Yeah?” he said into it, stuffing phones, wallets and chargers from the nightstand into a random bag. Jey and Jake were gathering everything else and shoving it into the nearest bags. “Leave anything we can’t carry, ok?” Roman said quickly to the twins. _“We have to go! I don’t like how Barrett’s after disappearing!”_ he thought, wishing they were far away from here. The doc spoke “They’re trying to get into the elevator to your floor now. Security is delaying them. Are you sure you don’t want the police? They can be here in minutes and probably will be anyway, the way these guys are acting!” the Doc said, nervous, the sounds of shouting coming from the background. “No! No cops! Is Dean well enough to travel? Will he be ok if we leave?” he asked, putting the phone on loudspeaker and putting it on the table. “He should be ok, I would have liked to watch him as his ribs healed, but I think you are gonna disappear before they reach you, am I right?” he said, sounding like he was smiling.

 

 _“Hell yeah we are! They’re not getting their hands on Dean! Or Seth again!”_ he thought, getting angry now. Dean snorted in anger “Damn right! Those fuckin’ assholes are the ones who did this to me!” he said angrily, Seth helping him with his shoes. “There’s stairs on the other end of the floor that lead to a fire escape, so. Ok, keep the stitches dry, wash them once a day and keep them clean!! Call me when you’re safe and I’ll send you his scripts and tell you how to look after him, ok?” he said. “Thanks, Doc!” Roman said, going to turn the phone off before “Hold on a sec, how many are there now?” Jake asked, leaning forward. “Um, there was six, but now I can only see four, I think” the doctor replied. _“Where’d the other two and Barrett go?!”_ Roman thought, sharing a nervous look with Dean and Jey. “Barrett’s not with them” Roman said, nervous. “Whos Barrett?” Jake asked, handing Seth his crutch and helping him up. “He’s part of the League and he’s not downstairs” Roman replied, glancing again at the doorway. “Fuckers probably waiting at the back of this place!” Dean spat, sitting in the chair, blue eyes wild and darting in his head. Jake nodded, face grim _“They set a fucking trap for us!”_ Roman realised, unnerved and feeling like someone was sneaking up behind him. “Ok, thanks, Doc” Jake said and hung up the phone. “Those two and possibly Barrett are probably guarding the stairs, but it’s the best way to go. If ones in reception reach us here, we’ll be in trouble” Jake said, fiddling with something in the back of his pants and studying the map on the back of the door.

 

 _“He was a Marine, of course! He can help us get away!”_ Roman thought, slightly reassured.  “Ok, Jey grab a bag and Kev, I’ll take one and Seth can you manage the other one?” he asked, trying to keep Seth from going into shock, he was pale and shaking already. Seth nodded and grabbed the lightest bag “Alright. Jake, can you lead the way? You know more about this stuff than anyone here” he asked the quiet man. “Sure. But you guys stay quiet and do as I say, ok?” he said and they all nodded. Jake waited at the door, watching the outside warily and holding what looked like dog tags. “Seth, you got your crutch? Hang onto Kevin, Jey, ok? Dean, lean on me. Alright, let’s go!” Roman said, nodding at Jake. _“Please don’t let them be on the stairway!!”_ he thought, knowing that if they came face to face with seven men, they wouldn’t win, or even be a serious threat to them.  “Stay a little bit behind me, ok?” Jake whispered and Roman nodded, falling back a little. Dean was already sweating from the pain and trying to hide it. “You ok? Lean on me more, man, I can take it” Roman whispered to him, making him smile a little. Even with his scarred, flushed face, Roman was entranced _“He’s so handsome! Even in pain and struggling to walk!”_ he thought, blushing when he saw Jake looking back and seeing him staring at Dean. “Thanks, Ro. Ribs are fuckin’ killin’ me” he muttered leaning more on him. “No problem, Dean” he muttered back. They paused as Jake reached the stair doors. “Wait here, I’ll see where they are, ok? Watch the elevator, it opens, follow me” he whispered and they nodded.

 

As he left, Roman gently leaned Dean against the wall. “You ok?” he whispered “No new pain or blood in your mouth?” Dean shook his head. “Check on Seth, will ya? He looked pretty shook up when came out of the bedroom” he replied, leaning on Jey. “Thanks, man” he smiled at Jey. Roman caught the subtle signal Dean gave him and he nodded before heading for Seth “Seth, you ok?” he asked, approaching the smaller man carefully _“He hasn’t said a word since he woke up”_ he thought, worried. Roman sent glances towards the elevator, hoping not to hear the muted ding of it opening any time soon. _“If it does, it’s gonna be whoever can run will escape. Dean can barely walk!! I’m not leaving him. If they come for him, they’ll have to deal with me!”_ he thought, glaring at the elevator now. _“I can send Jey and Jake off with Seth and Kevin. They can get away, he’s the one they want, anyway!”_ he thought, watching the smaller man, hunched into himself and holding the bag in front of him like it was a shield.

 

Whatever they done to him, they had nearly broke him. Either as the asshole he pretended to be or as his confident, cocky little brother he had been before that, he was always loud, annoying and opinionated. _“He’s just a shadow of himself now. I won’t leave him, either”_ he realised, sadly seeing how much they had beaten him down. _“He used to be so confident and annoying”_ he thought, feeling sorry for the man in front of him. Seth nodded and clutched Kevin tighter. “I-I’m sorry, Roman. If I had stayed away, this wouldn’t have happened! Because of me, we’re all gonna have to run now and keep running! They won’t stop until they have all of us!” he said shakily. _“There’s the Seth I remember!”_ he thought fondly. He met Dean’s eyes and gave him a quick signal and a nod. The blue eyes lit up and he smiled, lighting up his face. _“I was so afraid that Seth had dropped the asshole personality only for yesterday, that the shock had made the old Seth appear for only a small while. Dean was too. Looks like he’s back for good!”_ he thought, delighted.

 

“Seth, you didn’t cause this, I didn’t cause it and Dean didn’t cause it. The Authority did and they will pay for it. And right now, yeah, we have to run. But, we won’t run forever, just until you two are healed and can fight. It would have been like this either way, man. At least, this way, we’re together.” he said gently, shooting another glance at the elevator at the end of the corridor. “But, we do need to have a talk when we’re safe, ok?” he said, patting him on the shoulder. Seth nodded, seeming to be reassured, at least a little bit. “C’mon, stay near the group” he said, nudging him closer to Dean and Jey. Seth stood next to Jey and waited nervously. Roman walked to Dean, but whipped around as he heard rapid footsteps behind him, turned and saw a black clad figure running for Seth, who was on the edge of the group. His heart stoppped “Seth!” Roman yelled in warning and was moving before he realised what he was doing, running at the man full force, diving and throwing his shoulder into the man’s chest, just as he reached for Seth.

 

They slammed back into the floor, Roman on top, both stunned. _“Ow, not pulling a spear really fucking hurts!”_ he thought, pulling himself up to his knees and rolling his shoulder slowly. _“Seth!”_ he thought, worried. He looked back “You ok, Seth?” he asked, examining the smaller man, satisfied the man hadn’t laid a hand on him. _“He’s ok!”_ he thought in relief. Seth nodded, shaking. “That was fuckin’ awesome, Ro! You didn’t pull it, by the look of him!” Dean cheered, a big smile on his face. “Seth, give the man a high five! That was epic!” he crowed, hand on his side as Jey helped up Roman, careful of his shoulder. Seth rolled his eyes, smiling, but held up his hand _. “He’s really ok?”_ he thought, concerned. Roman slapped it and pulled him into a hug. “He didn’t get you, did he?” he asked and Seth shook his head “No. I’m good. Thank you, Roman” he said into his chest. “Anytime, Rollins” he said back releasing him and Seth snorted.

 

Jey and Roman kicked the unconscious man against the wall and left him there, hidden behind some boxes. Roman was shaken “ _Another second and he would have gotten Seth!”_ he thought, flexing his aching shoulder. _“He would have been used as leverage!”_ “You ok, Uce?” Jey asked, seeing him flex his shoulder. He nodded “Yeah, I’m good. Just pulled a muscle” he said, recognising the pain from countless others he had gotten. “No sign of Jake?” Roman asked, returning to Dean’s side. Seth shook his head, worried. “What’s taking him so long?” Jey muttered, fidgeting nervously. The stair doors flew open with a bang and Jake flew through them, landing hard and rolling. They stared in shock _“Shit, Shit!!”_ Roman thought, seeing him land with a pained ‘ooofff!’ As the stair doors closed, Roman was pushing Seth and Dean behind him and he faced the door, shoulder to shoulder with his cousin… He glared at eth door, waiting for someone to appear

 

 _“They can’t get Jey, Dean and Seth!”_ he thought, quickly “Jey, if someone comes through, take them back to the room and barricade it, ok? Call the doc and get security” he muttered. “Hopefully, the doc’ll be able to get them away before the cops show up!” he thought, hoping that wouldn’t happen. Jey nodded, ignoring Seth’s quiet huff and Deans outright protests. Hearts thudding, they waited, edging back towards the room, slowly. “Jake! You ok?!” Seth was whispering from behind him. “Yeah, I’m good, dude. Fuckers are ex-military! Didn’t expect it” he said, appearing to the side of Dean and edging back towards the doors and pulling something black from the back of his pants. _”Is that a gun?!”_ he thought, shocked, mouth open “Holy shit! Ro, he has a gun!!” Jey whispered, pulling on his sleeve. Dean and Seth sucked in a shocked breath “I see it, Jey” he said, internally freaking out. _“Fuck, fuck!! That’s all we fucking need!! We kill someone and we’ll be wanted for murder!!”_ he thought, opening his mouth to object, but Jake beat him to it.

 

He smiled, “Relax, its empty. I took the bullets out, but they don’t know that!” he whispered, flicking was Roman presumed was the safety off. A shadow appeared on the frosted glass and the door began to slowly open. They all froze _“Ok, it’s just one guy! We can take him, unless he has a gun, too!”_ he thought, uneasy. They tensed as Jake pressed himself against the wall and waited, staring at the shadow as it grew bigger, hearts thudding. The door opened and a man slid through, dressed in black, with a gun in one hand. He was slightly taller than Seth, but packed with muscle, and cold, grey eyes that swept the hallway. Jake quickly ducked behind a janitor’s cart before the eyes saw him. Those eyes were now focused on Roman. _“Shit, he’s intimidating!”_ Roman thought, meeting the eyes and glaring. Dean was trying to move for the man already, Jey holding him back _“Fucks sake, Dean!”_ he thought, slightly amused.

 

“Dean, knock it off!” he heard Jey whisper, scared as the eyes found him. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!”_ Roman thought, glaring at the man in hatred, slowly edging the group back as he focused on Dean, recognising the name. Not noticing Jake behind the cart, he turned to the group, uninterested. “So. You’re Ambrose. Reigns and Rollins, where are they?” he demanded. No one moved “Tell me, now!” he snapped. When no one spoke, he raised the gun, cocked it and pointed it at Dean in a fluid motion. _“Nononono!”_ Roman thought, seeing Dean stiffen and glare. Roman tensed and felt like he was gonna be sick, seeing the gun so close to Dean “Where. Are. They.” he said calmly, hand rock steady, looking Dean in the eye. _“Just tell him Dean!”_ Roman thought, hoping he’d lower the gun once he found out.  “Fuck you, asshole” he smirked. _“Dean won’t tell him!”_ Roman realised, sharing a horrified look with Seth and Jey. The man sighed “One last try, Ambrose. Which two of these morons are Rollins and Reigns?” he said stepping closer, finger resting on the trigger now.

 

Roman’s heart stopped and his breath froze in his lungs _“He’s gonna shoot Dean!”_ he thought in horror, feeling sick _“Not fucking happening!!”_ he thought, anger appearing. Moving quick, he stepped in front of him, snarling now. “Back the fuck off, shithead!” he growled out, ignoring the gun, now pointed at him. The man smirked, aiming dead center of his chest “R-ro!” Dean whispered in horror, weakly tugging on his shirt, trying to drag him back. “Ah, you must be Reigns!” the man said, smirking Roman glared and raised his hand, signalling Seth, who pulled Dean back gently. “Which one of you is Rollins?” he snapped out, eyes flicking between Jey and Seth. Jake suddenly appeared behind him, a look on his face that intimidated Roman. _“This should be good!”_ he thought, looking forward to this.

 

 Grabbing the arm with the gun, Jake pulled it away, kicked him in the back of the leg and the man yelped and fell to one knee. A quiet phut! and plaster fell from the ceiling as the gun fired. _“Shit!!”_ Roman flinched and pushed the group back as Jake drove an elbow into the back of his neck. The man collapsed with a quiet groan. All in the space of ten seconds _. “Holy fucking shit!”_ Roman thought, a little scared, looking up at the bullet hole in the ceiling. _“He had a silencer on the gun and he pointed it at Dean!”_ he thought, nauseated. “You guys ok?” he asked, checking the men behind him. Shaky nods and yeah’s all round. Roman watched as Jake picked up the man’s radio and spoke into it “No movement on the stairway. Door to the target area shut. Targets unaware” a beep “Understood. Security is being a problem. Hold your positions” was the reply. Jake hopped up and closed the door to the room, switching off the light inside as he did. “That buys us some time, at least” he muttered.

 

Dean tapped Roman’s shoulder and pointed with a shaky finger to a shadow on the door leading to  the stairs. _“Shit!”_ he thought, dread rising as it got closer. He looked over, Jake had dragged the man effortlessly into the janitor’s closet and closed the door, replaced the gun in his pants and waited. Romans heart was pounding and he was shaking from the close call _“He was going to shoot me!”_ he thought, stunned. _“At least Dean would’ve been ok. He’s gonna kick my ass for that later”_ he thought. The tension ratcheted up as they waited. As soon as the second shadow was close enough, Jake kicked the door as hard as he could, a yelp and he immediately disappeared through the doors, the sounds of someone falling down stairs being heard.

 

A quiet scuffle and a whistle floated up a minute later and Seth whispered “That’s his all clear whistle. It’s safe to go down there now” and headed towards the door. _“One down! Don’t let there be any more!”_ Roman thought, seeing how fast Dean could move, which wasn’t fast, at all. “Why’d you do that, Ro?!” Dean whispered, pissed off “You shouldn’ have stepped in front of me, man! He could’ve killed you! What the hell were you thinkin’?!” he demanded, voice shaky and his eyes watery. _“Is he about to cry?!”_ he thought, surprised. Roman gently levered Dean off the wall and they slowly followed. “I couldn’t let him point a gun at you, Dean, I just couldn’t” he muttered back, shaky himself “We’ll talk about this later, ok? Not a good time for this, man” shouldering open the door. _“He won’t let this drop!”_ Roman thought, resigned. He could feel Dean staring at him, he ignored it, for now.

 

“You ok? Tell me if the pain is too much for you. I can carry you, if you need it” he offered to Dean, as he leant more and more on him. Dean sighed and gave in “Thanks, Ro. I can manage a bit of pain. I’ll be ok” he muttered, voice hitching as he moved. _“He’s lying”_ he thought, seeing him sweat and wince from the pain. “Dean, if you need it, ask. I don’t mind and you can’t risk hurting yourself more, ok?” he said, using his don’t-bullshit-me voice. “Yeah, yeah, sure!” he muttered, pain evident in his voice. _“Stubborn moron!”_ he thought, knowing that it was one of his favourite things about him, that and the hilarious arguments they get into. Entering the stairwell, their gazes focused on a man that was bound on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, bloody, but awake and grunting through a gag.

 

 “Shit, man. Jake works fast, doesn’t he?” he muttered, Dean grunting in reply. Romans heart stopped, hearing that muted ‘ding’ from the elevator and booted feet heading to the room, fast. Dean froze and they both looked back, suddenly afraid. _“Fuck, fuck! We’re running out of time!”_ he thought, hearing Sheamus slam the door open. A second later “Find ‘em! They’re here somewhere! Check tha bedroom n’ bathroom, now! Go!” he yelled, voice slightly muffled. Roman froze, the reality of the situation sinking in. The Authority had hired or blackmailed their colleagues into hunting them down, and had probably hired some extra muscle to help them do just that. His heart started jackhammering, hearing them beginning to tear apart the room and sweat broke out on his forehead. _“Fuck, fuck!! They catch us and we’ll be in front of Hunter and Steph within an hour! After what they did to Dean in front of thousands of people, I don’t want any part of this group alone with them!”_ he thought, hating the feeling of being hunted.

 

“Guys! They’re in the room! Go! Now!” he whispered fiercely, gripping Dean’s arm tighter and moving for the stairs as fast as Dean could. Jey’s eyes widened in fear and didn’t move, waiting for them to come too, motioning for them to get down here, now! “I rang Jimmy, he was still in the city and he was heading back here to stay with us, Ro. I told him what was goin’ on. He’ll meet us at the back entrance of the hospital in five minutes!” he whispered frantically. Roman breathed a sigh of relief _“Yes! We have a lift out, if we make it that far!! We wouldn’t have reached our car in the front parking lot!”_ he thought, relieved. “Good thinking, man!” he whispered to Jey, seeing how slowly Dean could move, especially down stairs, each step making him grit his teeth. _“We need to move fast and Dean can’t keep up, I’m gonna have to carry him”_ he thought, knowing he would hate it. He tried to ignore the slight excitement he felt, knowing he had an excuse now to hold him close to him.

 

Blushing slightly, “Dean, we gotta go faster, so I’m picking you up, ok? Sorry, man” he whispered and lifted him carefully, ignoring the stinging pain in his shoulder. Dean grunted and winced as he was lifted, made a face, but didn’t say anything. _“He hates this, and it probably hurts, but if it means we get away from those fuckers, so be it!”_ he thought, trying to ignore the weight and heat of Dean in his arms and how it made him giddy. _“Knock it off!! He’s your brother and people are hunting us!”_ he scolded himself, knowing any second the men in the room will come looking for them. Roman descended the stairs fast and found Jake crouched over an unconscious man, checking his pockets. _“What’s he doing?”_ Roman thought, listening for signs they were looking for them outside the room.

 

“They’re in the room, Jimmy’s meeting us at the back entrance. We have to leave, now!” Jey panted, freaking out a little. Jake stood up, panting a little “Ok. Go, I’ll follow and cover your backs. Any appear and leave them to me, ok? Keep going, don’t stop!” he said, tucking the gun back into his waistband. They all nodded and set a fast pace down the hallway, Seth surprisingly fast on the crutch, Jake at the back. Roman saw Jake duck into a room as they passed, and re-appear a second later, a coil of blue rope over his shoulder. _“What’s that for?”_ he thought, casting nervous glances behind him to the ominously now silent room. Just as they turned into a long hallway with red double doors at the end of it, there was a crash of the stair door being slammed open, feet hurrying and loud voices echoing “ _Shit! They know where we are now!”_ Roman thought, glancing back and expecting to see men racing towards him. “Dean, keep watch behind us” Jake said calmly from behind Roman as he untangled the rope.

 

Dean nodded and kept watch over Romans shoulder. A minute later “Jake! Behind you!” Dean said, urgently. Romans stomach dropped and picked up the pace immediately. _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ he thought, moving faster, but keeping Seth and Jey ahead of him. Jey looked back, cursed and scooped Seth onto his shoulder and sprinted, Roman, Dean and Jake right behind him. Jake looked back, cursed and hustled them faster through the door. Roman ran through and turned, seeing Sheamus and three men. The men were sprinting straight for them, Sheamus yelling “Gotcha, Reigns!” as he ran, delighted.  Roman pushed away the automatic urge to beat the Irishman’s stupid Mohawk off his head and focused. _“Crap!!”_ Roman thought, seeing they would reach the doors before they could tie them closed.

 

 Dressed in black, they were intimidating as hell and moved fast. _“We’ll have to hold the doors closed, while Jake ties them!”_ he realised, heart pumping. Roman placed Dean gently against a railing and signalled to Seth to watch him once Jey put him down. Jake slammed the doors closed, “Hold the doors! I’ll tie them closed, quick!” he yelled, as the men hit the doors with a bang, just as Jey and Roman leaned on them. The initial collision pushed them back a couple of steps and the doors opened a couple of inches “Shit, fuck!” Roman panted, feeling himself be pushed back another step as more bodies slammed into it. “ _We can’t hold it!”_ he thought desperately, pushing hard, another inch appearing. He saw Jake toss the rope to Seth and joined Jey, shoving hard. A hand appeared through the open crack and latched onto Romans face, seeking his eye. He leaned back as far as he could _“Ow!! Damn it! Door won’t close with that hand in the way!”_ he thought frantically, pain hitting him as the hand clawed at him relentlessly. He shook his head, unable to see and trying to dislodge the fingers and was shoved back another inch. Seth suddenly appeared next to him, and started pushing, the injured leg off the floor. The hand in his face was raking his skin and eyes with his fingernails, forcing him back, another inch opened.

 

  _“Shit!! Another inch and they’ll be through!”_ he thought, shoving as hard as he could, even with the fingers raking his eyes and cheek. A rough, gravelly voice from behind him “Ok, Kev, you wanna help your daddy? Alright!” Dean slowly and painfully approached, leaned on Roman’s back, holding the small yapping and wriggling dog _“What the hell is he doing?”_ Roman thought, seeing him lift Kevin with difficulty with his braced arm to the arm attached to Roman’s hair now. _“He can’t be serious!”_ he thought, incredulous “Now, Kev!” Dean said, sounding like he was smirking. With a high pitched snarl, Kevin launched himself on to the arm and shook it, growling. A high pitched scream sounded out and the man fell back, arm bloody. The door closed a couple of inches as the arm disappeared, and they took the advantage, shoving harder. “Another couple of inches, c’mon!” he panted out, shoving hard, shoulder burning. Dean had caught Kevin as he was dislodged, before the arm withdrew and backed up, leaving it to the others to close the doors.

 

Roman heard him praising the little dog as he did “That’s my good boy, Kev-kev! You nearly took his wrist off! Yes, you did! Proud of ya, buddy!” he whispered painfully to the delighted dog. Roman and Seth shared an amused glance, then re-focused. With the arm in his face gone, Roman pushed, along with Seth, Jey and Jake. _“C’mon, c’mon! Almost there!”_ he thought, pushing as hard as he could, the men on the other side doing the same. Little by little, the doors inched closed. “You got it, Roman?” Seth panted, indicating the rope on the ground. Roman nodded, wincing as he had to push harder “Yeah, go” and Seth ducked away, picked up the rope and finally sealed the doors shut. “You can let go!” Seth said, limping back and leaning against the railing. Jey, Jake and Roman slumped, exhausted and panting, ignoring the shouts and yells from the men behind them. The doors bulged, but the ropes held. _“No time for resting, we need to go!”_ Roman thought, straightening up and turning around.

 

“Dean—“ he stopped dead, feeling like the air had been sucked from his lungs. Barrett stood there, hand buried in the dirty blond curls, smirking as he saw their expressions. Dean was nearly vibrating from anger, trying to shift away from the hand in his hair. Barrett shook him and he yelped as he rose his arms, dropping them back as the pain hit him. Kevin fell, landed on his feet and ran to Seth, scared. Roman growled at the yelp and took a step forwards, gaze fixed on the smug man holding his brother in his slimy grip. He tensed “One more step, Big Dog, and I bury my fist in his side!” he snapped and Roman noticed his fist was resting against Deans rib cage. Jey cursed “I kinda wanna see if he’ll survive a second time!” Roman backed down, hating to do so and focused on Dean’s face. He looked furious, eyes shining in his face.  “Let him go, Barrett!” Seth spat from behind Roman. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth “Yeah r-“ Dean moved before he could speak, throwing an elbow into his throat.

 

Dean yelped, collapsing and clutching his braced wrist as Barrett clutched his throat, releasing Dean. _“Crap! He can’t land on that concrete!”_ Roman thought, heart in his throat. Jake dived at Barrett, knocking him over the railing. Roman leapt forwards and caught Dean as Jake followed him over, followed by Jey with a whoop. Roman and Seth frantically checked Dean over “Dean, did he hurt you more? Are you bleeding?! C’mon man, talk to me!” Roman cried, panicking when Dean didn’t reply immediately. _“Why isn’t he replying?!”_ Roman thought, panicking. “Dean! Talk to us!” Seth said, shaking him a little, eyes wide. He blinked “Did I miss Barrett’s ass bein’ kicked?” he mumbled, trying to sit up. Seth sighed, hands over his face. Roman placed his forehead on Deans “Don’t do that again” he murmured, relief running through him at the sound of his voice.

 

“Had to. He was pulling my hair!” Dean retorted, making Seth laugh. Roman pulled back “C’mon, we gotta go!” he said, realising where they were. _“We’re not safe here!”_ he thought, uneasy. He glanced around as he helped Dean up, mumbling sorry’s as he winced until Dean hit him. Scooping Dean up, he jogged down the ramp and saw Jey and Jake, examining an unconscious Barrett. Roman felt a pang of satisfaction, seeing what looked like a broken arm and a bloody nose on him _“Serves him right!”_ he thought, smirking. “Guys, come on! We’ve stayed here too long already!” he said quickly. They left Barrett and ran for the car. Roman was beginning to think they had lost them when “There they are!” someone yelled to the left of them. Romans heart dropped to his boots at the shout _“Sounds like Rusev. He gave Dean that scar!”_ he thought, hatred curdling in his belly.

 

“Run!” Jake yelled and they broke into a sprint, Jey scooping up Seth as he went. Roman looked to the left of him, the sight making him run faster. Rusev, Sheamus and three men were coming at them from the left, yelling and pointing as they ran. _“They’re so close!”_ Roman thought, fear of being caught hitting him as they gave chase. _“They can’t get us!”_ he was beginning to panic and glanced down. Dean was watching him, pain splayed across his face, but those blue eyes were fixed on him. Roman calmed, the blueness pushing the panic away. He winked down, making Dean smile and pushed himself harder. _“They are not getting Dean, Seth or Jey!”_ he thought, calm now, channelling his fear into his legs, making him faster. He ignored the men behind them getting closer and focused on getting his brothers away from them.  

 

“Jey, where’s the car?!” Jake yelled, looking around. “This way! Follow me!” Jey yelled back, panic in his voice as he caught sight of the five men behind them. They sped up, running at full speed now. _“C’mon, c’mon!”_ Roman thought, hearing them get closer and the yelling louder and louder. They rounded a corner and Roman nearly wept, seeing the idling car at the kerb. They ran for it, the men closer than ever _“If I can get Dean and Seth inside, we might be able to fight them off!”_ he thought, desperate to keep his brothers out of harm’s way. He wrenched open the door, deposited Dean inside, grabbed Seth from Jey and put him next to Dean.

 

“Get in!” Jimmy yelled, revving the car. Roman looked around, Jey and Jake had hopped in the car, as well as Dean and Seth. He could see Sheamus and Rusev’s red faces as he realised they were going to get away. They were yelling and cursing at him, furious. Smirking and giving him the middle finger as Dean cackled from inside the car, he hopped in and slammed the door shut, just as Jimmy hit the door locks. The locks clicked as Sheamus reached the door and hammered on it. “Jimmy, go! He might smash the windows!” Jake said from on top of Jey and Jimmy put the car into drive and took off. Roman watched as the figures grew smaller out the back window and slumped back in his seat, the relief overwhelming. There was silence as they all digested what had happened and stopped panting. _“We got away!”_ Roman thought, looking around and counting faces, just to be sure.

 

“We did it! Shotgun!” Jey suddenly cried, jumping up and throwing Jake off of him. He landed with a thump “Oww! What the hell, man?” Jake whined, holding his head. “Snooze, you lose, Uce!” Jey chirped, falling over the empty seat in front. Seth checked him as Jey made his way to the front seat, stepping on everyone as he did. Roman watched, smiling as Jimmy and Jey immediately started an argument on shotgun rules, Seth and Jake talked quietly but excitedly. Dean was petting a scared Kevin, making him wriggle with delight. Roman checked Dean, made sure his tube wound wasn’t bleeding and made sure his shoulder hadn’t popped out again. As the adrenaline faded, exhaustion was creeping up on him and he was so tired. _“Barely slept in the last two days! Gotta sleep, I can worry about the rest later”_ he thought, laying back and listening to the sounds around him and smiling. Knowing his family was safe, for now, he slept.

 

                                                                           *Jake*   

He was really hoping he was wrong. That the SUV three cars back had matched their speed and copied their turns for the last mile was just heading to the same area they were heading in. He watched as Jimmy signalled for the highway and the car immediately copied them. Turning off the highway, the car copied them. Jake glared at the car and sat back _“We’re being followed”_ he thought, resigned.   


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one! If you do, leave a comment! Makes my day when i see them in my inbox! :D Peace!!

Dean was lost in his own head, unable to keep his thoughts away from the moment when he thought Roman was gonna kiss him _“-almost did it, and I would’ve let him! I always thought he was straight, and I didn’t want to risk our friendship, it’s the most important thing to me. Is he straight? What if he is and that was just the adrenaline?”_ Dean thought, remembering the stunning silver eyes coming closer, than jerking away. Disappointment and sadness had bloomed within him, and he had quickly masked it. _“But, back in the locker room, before those scum bags did this to me, we nearly kissed there, too! We’ve been flirting at each other for months now, or at least I thought we fuckin’ were!”_ he thought, confused, watching Roman as he slept. _“Am I just misreading everything? I was upset then, he could’ve just been comforting me. If I am and I make a move on him, that could be the best friendship I ever had down the drain! I can’t risk that!”_ he thought, quailing away from the thought of Roman rejecting him, and once again, being alone.

 He shuddered _“No, I can’t risk it! I fuckin’ won’t! Rome is one of the most important, hell, the most important person in my life and I won’t risk telling him how I feel. I can’t lose him, I can’t!”_ he thought, sadly. _“It’s better to have him in my life as a fucking friend, nothing more, than not at all!”_ Dean ignored the weight on his chest as he decided to not pursue his best friend.  He tuned back into the conversation, tearing his eyes from Roman “-shit load of guys after you just now!!” Jimmy was saying, shocked “What the hell? The Authority came for you again?!”  Dean bit back a snarl “Fuckin’ Sheamus and Rusev are what happened!” he growled out, the thought of the Irishman and the Russian pissing him off. _“As well as that scumbag Barrett! Nearly popped my shoulder again, so fucking worth it!”_ he thought, remembering the strangled noise he had made, satisfaction flowing through him as he smiled. “He’s one of the fuckwits who nearly killed me! If I was healed, or even half healed, I’d kick that fuckin’ Mohawk off his pasty head!” he bit out, furious. 

 The twins and Jake chuckled. Seth rolled his eyes. “They sent Sheamus, Rusev, Barrett and Owens to the hospital, as well as four hired guys. Ex- military, according to Jake, anyway” Jey said, from the front seat, where he was flicking balled up paper at his brother, trying to see how many he could get in his hair. _“Where’d they even get ex-military guys from?”_ Dean thought, shifting Kevin on his lap. “Eight guys?! That’s fucked up, Uce!” Jimmy said, surprised. “Dean, are you ok?” Jake asked as Dean touched the back of his head painfully, still feeling Barrett’s hand buried in his hair. _“Why wouldn’t I be?”_ he thought, confused. “Yeah, man. Shouldn’t I be?” he replied, wary. Jake looked back, his face blank “You had a gun pointed at you, some nutcase tried to hold you as leverage and your bosses are hunting us. I was expecting you to freak. I was expecting all of you to freak out” he said, looking around at everyone and then scrutinising Deans face for his reaction.

 Dean frowned and scratched his collarbone, suddenly anxious. _“I didn’t freak because shit like that’s happened to me before, when I was still living in Cincinnati. Happened my whole fucking life”_ he thought, bitterly. _“Apart from my bosses trying to kill me. That one’s new”_ He shrugged his uninjured shoulder, fingers scratching his collarbone “Happened before, used to it” he muttered, avoiding everyone’s eyes. It was true, Dean didn’t feel fear when Barrett had a hold on him, just pure anger at their fucking nerve at trying to take Seth again and then him! The fear in Roman and Seth’s eyes had infuriated him. They looked terrified of losing him, all because of some fucked up people decided to come after them and not stop. He scowled, the anger appearing again. _“I’ve dealt with worse than Barrett and the fucking League before and I’m still here”_ he thought, flicking off memories he had no intention of reminiscing. “I hear ya, man” Jake replied quietly with a sad smile and turned and sat back in his seat. Dean blinked and huffed a sigh of relief when no one pressed him to explain.

 “I think it just hasn’t sunk in yet” Jey said quietly from the front “I know Uce. I should be freaking out, they had guns and were ready to use them, but I’m not!” he said, confused, the bag of chips forgotten. “Its cos you’re in shock” Jake said “You’ll probably have nightmares tonight and it’ll hit you tomorrow. You too, guys” he said, glancing at Seth and the unconscious Roman. “I have a punching bag and stuff in my garage, you guys can go nuts on it” Jake stretched and yawned, tired. Dean noticed he kept glancing back at the mirrors every couple of minutes. “Keeping an eye on that fucking car” he thought, anger flaring again. “You ok, Dean?” a voice rough and hoarse asked from beside him. “Yeah, I’m good, Ro” he said, smiling when he saw the blinking, fuzzy haired Samoan was after sitting up and was rubbing his eyes. _“He really looks like a teddy bear when he just wakes up”_ he thought, a warm feeling creeping up his spine. _“Why’s it so hot?”_ Dean thought, suddenly sweating from the heat. “Ro, help me take off this jacket, will ya? I’m fuckin’ roastin’!” he muttered.

 “Sure, man” he replied and gently helped him slide his leather jacket off, one arm at a time. “Thanks, man” he said, sighing in relief, Jake was talking “- weren’t special forces, just regular soldiers” he said, focused on something in the mirror. _“Was he special forces?”_ Dean thought, curious, throwing his jacket on the floor of the car. _“Seemed to handle them well”_ studying the quiet man carefully. Dean jumped as hands touched his side, he flinched and sucked in a gasp at the spike of pain it caused. “Shit! Sorry, man! I was just gonna check your bandages! I could have injured you when we had to run!” Roman said, eyes wide in concern. Dean relaxed “I’m ok, Ro. You checked me before you fell asleep, man” Dean replied, a hand on his side “I did?” Roman said. Jey laughed “Yeah man, you did! How tired were you?” Jey asked, looking back. Roman shrugged “Haven’t slept much in the last day or so. Didn’t realise until we got away from them and I just crashed” he yawned, a hand over his mouth.

 Dean had a sudden flashback of a gun at his chest and he shuddered _“No fuckin’ way I was givin’ up Seth or Ro!”_ he thought, remembering the man’s cold eyes. He frowned _“Rome blocked him, and made him focus on him and he was willing to take a fucking bullet for me! He has a huge family and he risked dying, all for me? Is that something a brother would do for another brother?”_ he thought, studying the bickering twins in the front seat. _“Yeah, it would be. I would take one for Ro”_ he decided. _“I’d be better off taking that hit, I’m just some fucked up street kid from Cincinnati! I have no family, apart from Seth, Rome and the twins. He has a mother and father, brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, in laws and all that once removed shit! What the fuck was he thinking?!”_ he thought, panicking now. _“He could have died and left them all, and me, behind, just because some asshole pointed a gun at me and he had to try to help me!”_ scratching his collarbone again with one hand, breathing increasing. Feeling his chest constrict, he forced himself to be calm, he didn’t want a panic attack in the car. “ _Haven’t had one in years, but I never want to have one again!”_ he thought, locking away the thoughts for later, when he could get to talk to Rome, alone.

 He tuned back into the conversation. Once he was calm “– got out of there! Another minute and they would have got us!” Jey was saying to Jimmy, shaken at how close it was hitting him. Jimmy looked pale and shocked, hearing what had happened. Dean, looking at the faces looking back at him, he could see they felt he same. There was a heavy silence as they all digested what had nearly happened. _“The people who nearly killed me are now after us again, and they want me and both my brothers this time!”_ he thought, anger building. _“They won’t get them! They nearly destroyed Seth and nearly killed me, they_ **won’t** get _near Ro or the twins! Only things those fucks are gonna get from us is my boot up their fucking ass!”_ he thought, looking forward to when he could deliver on that promise. “Dean?” Roman said. “Yep?” he replied, seeing Roman smirk at him “Did you set Kevin on the arm c-caught in the d-door?” he snorted, full on laughing now. Dean broke out into a proud smile _“Aw, yeah! Kev really fuckin’ got him!”_ he thought, delighted. Dean smiled and looked at the little dog, digging in the bottom of the car “Yep! Kev-Kev was goin’ nuts and I thought, why not? I couldn’t fight, so he filled in for me, isn’t that right, Kev? He wanted to help his daddy anyways, and who was I to say no?” he snickered.

 Seth and the twins were laughing now “T-that’s my baby! Good boy, Kev!” Seth chuckled, reaching back to pat him, making the dog wriggle and yap. Dean and Roman smiled, seeing the old Seth appear for a second. _“If we decide to re-unite The Shield, that’s a big fuckin’ if, we’ll need a mascot. Kev could be that!”_ Dean thought, excited. “I was thinkin’, Ro and Seth, we could train Kev up to be a vicious guard dog and maybe he could be our mascot?” he said, casually, fiddling with his ears. _“If we decide to trust him that much again”_ Dean thought, watching Seth. A flash of excitement and hope crossed his face, then disappeared, just as fast. Dean smiled. Roman and Seth paused, looked at each other and burst out laughing, holding their sides. “W-we’ll have to g-get him his o-own flak j-jacket!” Roman sputtered, red faced. “You’ll h-have to carry h-him down the s-stairs, D-dean, his l-little legs c-couldn’t handle t-them!” Seth could barely breathe he was laughing so much. The image of Kevin in his own little swat gear, hopping down the arena stairs made Dean burst out laughing as well “W-we could g-get him his o-own theme m-music!! He c-could be the m-mini H-hound of J-justice!!” he cried, wiping tears of laughter from his face, leaning on Ro and holding his ribs.

 _"Think we’re all a little giddy from escaping”_ Dean thought, seeing Jimmy and Jey were laughing, so hard that Jey had one hand on the wheel in the front seat, Seth was struggling to breathe and red faced, Jake was chuckling and Roman was laying back, hands over his face and snorting in laughter. _“He only does that when he laughs so hard he can’t stop it!”_ Dean thought, happy to see him laughing so hard again. _“Hasn’t done that since Seth left”_ he realised, sadly _“Neither have I”_ holding his ribs, which were aching, but in the good way where you laughed a lot. Gradually, they all calmed down, chuckles breaking out every now and again. Dean could see Roman watching him and waited for the coming question “Dean?” Roman asked “How did Barrett manage to get a hold on you?” Dean scowled as he remembered “Fucker snuck up behind me an’ squeezed my ribs on one side an’ put his hand over my mouth. Asshat let go when I buried my teeth in his palm” he snorted, remembering the small yelp and the curse the Englishman made. “He was tryin’ to drag me down the ramp when you guys turned around” There was silence after that, and Dean could see the anger on Romans face and Seth’s restless knee bouncing.

 “Don’t think he’ll be dragging anyone anywhere for a while” Jey muttered, smirking. “Why? What did you guys do?” Dean asked, excited. Jey snickered “We didn’t have to do anything, man. Moron knocked himself out when he landed. Broke his arm and bloodied his nose” Jey was laughing towards the end. Dean snorted and Jimmy and Seth laughed. “Aw, man, wish I’d seen that!” he chuckled. He felt a bit better, Barrett and Del Rio were out _“Makes it easier to take them down when we finally get a chance at them!”_ he thought, wishing the day would come faster. “What do you think they meant by The Authority wanting to have a chat with all three of you?” Jey suddenly said, turning to face the rest of the car. “As well as the guy in the hallway! He said he was looking for all three of you” Jake said quietly, still looking out the window. _“The guy who nearly shot Ro!”_ Dean thought, flinching. Looking up, he saw Jimmy watching him from the mirrors and he glanced away. The three men frowned and looked at each other. _“I knew they were after Seth, but all three of us now? What the hell for? They know we fuckin’ hate their guts and won’t go down easy! Fucks have to have some sort of plan!”_ he thought, suspicious. “Why do they want all three of us?” Roman said, saying what Dean was thinking. “No idea, dog!” Jimmy said, defending half a bag of chips from his brother, one hand on the wheel.

 “They’re threatened by us” Seth said, quietly. He was shifting nervously, seeing his and Romans gazes focused on him. “Threatened? How?” Dean demanded _“Why the hell would they be threatened by us? I can barely walk and Seth is crippled. The only threat is Ro and the twins, maybe Jake, but they have numbers on their side, like fuckin’ always!”_ he thought, frustrated. Seth sighed “When we were in … The Shield, we nearly destroyed them, and Evolution too. That’s why they broke us up. We were a threat, a serious one. Now, we’re back together and they’re nervous. They know if we come after them as The Shield, they’ll be done for. So, they’re gonna go for us, try to separate us, until they can’t anymore. Me and Dean are the weak links, that’s who they’ll go for first. Why they want all three of us, I have no idea!” he said, looking out the window, lost in thought. _“That’s why they’re comin’ after us so hard! They’re scared!”_ he thought, chuckling. _“Fuckers should be!”_ he thought, darkly. “Shit! Makes sense!” he muttered to Rome, who nodded, eyes fixed on Seth. “Ro, what are you thinkin’?” Dean whispered, curious. Roman turned and looked at him, sadly. “If I can trust him enough to re-form the Shield. It could be the only way to make The Authority back off, or get rid of them altogether” he said, quietly. His eyes were flashing, from the streetlights outside as they passed the windows, and Dean could see they were troubled.

 “He’s our brother, but I don’t know if I could trust him like that again, Dean” he whispered, sadly. Dean looked at Seth, who was talking quietly with Jake. _“Would he do it again? Leave us to The Authority and The League? Use more chairs?”_ he thought, upset now. _“I trust him, but nowhere near enough to re-form The Shield! I want to, though”_ he thought, surprising himself. He really did, but something was holding him back from trusting Seth so much again. He sighed sadly “I know, Ro. I’m not sure I can either. What he did… it nearly broke both of us” he said back shakily, thinking back to those first couple of days after Seth had left. The confusion, heartbreak on his part, betrayal, anger and feeling a gaping hole ripped in their little family were the worst days of his adult life. Dean had nearly lost Ro as well, he was only still here because he was a stubborn fucker and that he refused to let Dean drive him off. And Dean had tried. He looked up, seeing a haunted look on Roman’s face “But, we just got him back a couple of hours ago, Ro. We want to trust him that much again, an’ we can work on that while I heal. If we decide to trust him like that again, we’ll figure it out then, ok? Now, we don’t trust him as far as we can throw him. We have time to decide what we want, plenty of time, Rome” he whispered calmly, putting a hand on his thick arm, seeing how much this was affecting the big guy.

 “Whatever we do, we do it together, whether as The Shield or as just three brothers with a shitload of friends” he smirked, seeing a small smile appear on the handsome face. Dean knew it seemed to the WWE Universe that Ro didn’t care that Seth had left, that it wasn’t important, since he didn’t go for him like Dean had. _“Ro didn’t go after him ‘cos he would’ve begged him to come back to us and he knew it. So, he stayed away. He wouldn’t have wanted to hurt his little bro, even after what he did. Even when he was forced to fight him, he pulled most of the hits. For such a scary lookin’ guy, he’s a big softie. Seth leavin’ like he did broke him”_ he thought, watching Roman shift restlessly in his seat. “You never know, we mightn’t need to re-form The Shield. We nearly destroyed them last time, we can do it again! And Evolution won’t be there this time! After them, The League will be a piece of cake to take down! Especially since Del Rio and Barrett are out!” he murmured, smirking and holding up a bandaged fist. Roman snorted “Hell yeah, Uce” he replied, gently knocking his own fist against Deans. He held his breath as Roman looked at him.

 He felt a blush beginning to creep up his neck, his mouth opened, Romans silver eyes flicked to it and -  _“Nope! Not gonna happen! Ro’s my brother, my best friend and he’s straight!”_ he thought to himself quickly, breaking the eye contact, a crushing weight on his chest as he did. _“I’m not risking our friendship for some stupid fucking crush!”_ crossing his arms, he resolutely ignored the Samoan next to him, who sighed, settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. _“He didn’t notice!”_ he thought, relieved. His attention was drawn to Seth and Jake as Seth looked at Jake sharply. Seth was tense, watching the windows almost fearfully, Jake was alert, watching the mirrors. As Dean watched, Jake gave Seth a nod and the two toned man paled. _“What’s wrong with them?”_ he thought suspicious, nudging Roman and nodding towards the two tense men. Roman observed them for a minute “What’s up, guys?” he rumbled, looking over the seat at the two, seeing what Dean had. Jimmy and Jey looked back, curious. Seth jumped, nervous. Jake looked back, blank faced. “You two are whispering and Seth just had a minor internal freak out” Roman observed, still able to read his little brother well. “What’s all the whisperin’ about?” Dean demanded, sick of all the whispering and tenseness from the two.

 “You have a problem, share with the fuckin’ class, Sheperd!” he bit out, glaring at the black haired man, who stared back, disinterested. He glanced at Seth “Fine. Since we left the hospital, I was watching out for a tail. I didn’t see anything, until the last half an hour or so. Now, there’s a black SUV following us, two cars behind, it moved closer five minutes ago” he said, calmly. Dean blinked, surprised _“They’re fucking following us?!”_ Dean thought, incensed at their reluctance to leave them alone. “They don’t fuckin’ quit, do they?!!” Dean snarled, after a shocked silence. He wanted to stop the car, get out and beat the holy hell out of whoever was in the car behind them. _“We’ll see how fast those fuckers follow us then, once I leave him in a bloody fucking heap!!”_ he raged to himself. The mood had dropped, replaced with tense, fearful air. “How do you know, Jake? Its dark outside, how can you see it?” Jey asked nervously, the twins watching the car behind them carefully. “Streetlights, same license plate number. It slows when we do, speeds up when we do and follows us when we turn” he replied, casually.

 “Probably waiting for us to find somewhere to stay, they’ll call up the rest and then try again to get you three” patting Seth on the leg, he re-focused on the mirrors. Dean glared out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the car. _“Fuckers won’t lay a hand on either of them! I’ll fuckin’ rip ‘em to shreds before they could!”_ he thought, wishing he was healed enough to fight. “What do we do? We don’t even know where we’re going and we have these assholes on our tail!” Jey said, angry now, glaring at the car behind them. Roman sat back, thinking. “We need to lose them. Wherever we decide to go, they can’t be there when we do!” Roman bit out, obviously pissed off at their persistence. “How do we lose them?” Seth asked. “I have an idea. We can either knock them out or we give ‘em the slip” Jake said, sipping water. “I vote knocking those fucks out!” Dean spat immediately, hating being injured. He glared at the various bandages, stitches and braces attached to him and fought the urge to rip them all off. _“Ro’ll kill me if I do. Fucks sake!”_ he thought, feeling confined and vulnerable and hating it. “Of course you do” Roman muttered, rolling his eyes. Dean flashed him a sunny smile “Damn right!! You know me so well, Ro!” he chuckled, tugging on his braced wrist. Roman chuckled. Dean ignored the flutter in his belly at the deep sound. “What do you think, guys? Group decision” Roman said, looking around.

 “Oh, goody! Do we get a group hug after, too?” Dean muttered, sarcastic. Roman glared and Dean winked at him. _“He looks so pretty when he’s pissed!”_ he thought, before he could stop it. The twins snickered “We think give ‘em the slip. Wouldn’t Hunter make trouble for us if we hurt them?” Jimmy asked, gripping the steering wheel tight, Jey nodding in support. _“Shit! He probably would, knowing that big nosed fuck!”_ Dean thought, pissed that, despite not even being here, Hunter was pulling the strings. “How ‘bout you guys?” Roman said, turning to Jake and Seth. They looked at each other “Give ‘em the slip” Jake said, Seth nodding, a glint in his eye again. Dean smiled, seeing that glint again “ _He’s coming back, slowly, but it’s happening!”_ he thought, delighted. “Looks like we’re giving them the slip!” Roman said, ignoring Dean, who was sulking, leaning against the window. _“We should take this chance and get some fucking payback for making us run and fucking hide!”_ he thought, sullenly. “I got a back-up plan, anyway, just in case this one goes south” he said, slowly sitting back up, holding his side. “What is it?” Roman said, interested, Seth peeping back from the front, listening. _“They’re not gonna like this! It’ll work, though, if it comes to it!”_ he thought, slightly nervous. He looked Roman in the eye “I’ll be the bait and we lure them in” he said, watching him carefully.

 Roman and Seth stared, shocked “Hell no, Dean! I’m not letting you be bait for these fucking psychos! Look at what they did to you already!” he yelled, angry and afraid. “Dean, no! All it’ll take is one punch in the side and you’ll be back in a ventilator!” Seth yelled at the same time as Roman. They looked at each other in surprise, then smiled and turned back to Dean. “Wow, haven’t heard a tandem verbal beat down from you two for a while” he muttered, making them smirk. _“Feels good”_ he thought, that warm feeling back. “Guys, I know that! But, I’m the weakest link here, they see me alone, and they’ll come straight for me!” he shot back “All you guys need to do is knock ‘em out, before they drag me off!” he looked between the two of them, and for the first time in a very long time, felt like he had his whole family back. Roman was glaring and Seth was watching both of them “And what happens when you get hit in the side and start coughing up blood? We’d have to take you to a hospital, and hope to fuck they won’t know where we are! As well as that, we can’t take on ex-military guys, we only have one person here who can and Jake won’t be any use against seven or eight guys!” Seth said, of course pointing out flaws in his argument.

 Dean glared at him _“Damn smartass!”_ he thought, secretly elated he was acting like his old self. He shrugged “Hope it doesn’t happen?” he muttered. Twin looks of scepticism, and he sighed. _“They’re not gonna let me do it, damn it!”_ he thought, disappointed. Holding up his hands and ignoring the stab in his wrist, “Fine, I give in! I won’t be bait!” he said “But, if we can’t think of anything else and the outrunning thing doesn’t work, we go with my plan, deal?” he said, and after a brief hesitation, they both nodded. “Only as a last resort, Dean. Alright?” Roman said, sitting back. Seth nodded and sat back down carefully. “How about we decide where we’re going first, so when we do get rid of them, we can go straight there?” Jimmy interrupted, focused on the road. There was silence “We can’t go to any of our families, we’ll bring a shit-storm down on whoever helps us” Jimmy said, quietly. _“Anyone who helps us will have the Authority after them, too. Not many will risk that!”_ Dean thought “How ‘bout Dolph and Neville?” Roman suggested. “We could, but they would lose their jobs and Hunter could ruin their careers, if they find us near them” Seth muttered, shifting. _“Dolph saved my life, we can’t risk his career, or Neville’s either”_ he thought, thinking.

 “They’re out, so” Jey muttered. “We need someone outside the WWE, but who knows how psychotic The Authority is” Jake said, still watching the car. Dean was antsy, knowing people were behind him that wanted him and his two brothers for some mysterious purpose _“What the fuck do they want?? An’ with all three of us? Something’s not right!”_ he thought, restless. “Dean!” someone said, loudly. “What?” he said, tuning back in. Roman chuckled “Can you think of anyone that would help us hide from The Authority? Even for a couple of days?” he repeated. _“We shouldn’t be hiding at all! Thought my days of doing shit like that stopped when I left Cincinnati!”_ he thought, remembering being younger, running and hiding from various people, including his own mother, who just wanted to hurt him for the fun of it. Brushing off those memories “ _What we should be doing is kicking the crap outta some Authority ass, not running and hiding!”_ he thought, pissed off he couldn’t do anything harder than pissing on his own right now.

 He opened his mouth, glint of anger in his eye, but Roman beat him to it, seeing his expression. “I know, Dean, but we gotta hide right now” he said sadly, seeing how much Dean hated running and hiding. “We can’t fight them now, especially if they have ex-military guys on their payroll. We can’t fight that yet. We need to heal and train a bit, then we kick some ass, starting with the League! It’s gonna be epic!” he promised him, fist held out. Dean sighed, “Fine, but I get Sheamus!” he replied, wanting the League’s leader to himself. _“I owe a fucking huge beat down to that scumbag!”_ he thought, imagining what would happen when he did. “Deal!” Roman and Dean bumped fists and the rest of the car laughed. _“Who can I ask for help? Sami? Nah, he’s not in WWE anymore, but maybe for a night? Foley? He has a family now. Maybe.  Could always go back to Cincinnati”_ he shuddered at the thought _“No, not going back there, unless I have to! I could call Punk and AJ, they’re not involved with the WWE anymore and they hate Hunter and Steph, probably even more than we do! Not afraid of them, either”_ he thought, not wanting to involve his friend in this, but knowing they had to go somewhere.

  _“Hunter knows we’re friends and would look for us there, so we can use that as a last resort!”_ he thought, frustrated. Using a scrap of paper from his jacket pocket and a pen Jey gave him, he began to scribble out names and numbers of people who could be willing to help them. One name in particular came to mind immediately _“Maybe he could help? He was friends with Hunter, but I heard they had a massive falling out. And he’s been in this business for decades, he’d know people I wouldn’t know who might help us! Can we trust him, though?”_ he thought, writing a name down and putting a question mark beside it.  “How about we get a hotel room?” Jimmy suggested. “Won’t work” Jake said immediately “If they have military guys on their payroll, and I think they do, hotels and motels are the first places they’ll look for us. You guys don’t exactly blend in, especially you, Roman, so renting a room, even under a false name, would be suicide” he said, grimly. “Curse your Samoan good looks!” Dean muttered, scratching something out on his paper.

 He instantly blushed, eternally grateful the car was dim. He froze _“Did I just say that out loud?!”_ he thought, mortified. Jimmy and Jey erupted into giggles and Seth smiled and glanced back. Dean didn’t dare look at Roman, but could feel him looking at him, studying intently. He shoved the paper back into his jacket pocket that Roman had placed next to him, shifted and looked out the window, clenching his teeth when the stitches pulled. _“Fuck!! Why did I say that? Shit, he probably thinks I’m crazier than he already does! Fuck!”_ he thought, embarrassed and annoyed. Jake took pity on him and spoke up “We could always go to my place? There’s enough room, although some people will have to share. It’s near Seth’s, so we could always slip over and grab some stuff whenever we need to. I need to get some stuff anyhoo. Hunter and Steph don’t associate with the hired help, so they have no idea who I am or where I live. Could be useful. We can decide properly tomorrow where to go, unless you want to stay there, whichever” he said, winking when Dean sent him a grateful look. _“Still don’t trust him”_ Dean thought warily, but warming to him slightly.

 “Are you sure?” Roman said and Jake nodded. “Ok, we have a place to go to for tonight!” Roman said, relieved. “Thanks, man” Jake waved it away, smiling. “No probs!” he replied, watching the car again. Dean sighed, relieved _“We have a place to go to!”_ he thought, relaxing slightly. “Hold up, guys, I gotta get gas. Cars running low” Jimmy said from the front, looking at the indicator. “We’ll need some if we wanna do this outrunning thing” “Pull into the next gas station, so, man” Roman said, yawning. “That’s what I was gonna do, Ro, jeez!” he huffed. “Fuck you, Uce” he replied, smiling. Dean snickered as Jey laughed at Romans expression of sleepy annoyance. He jumped as his phone rang and made a face when he saw the screen. “Who is it?” Dean asked, curious. “My mom” Roman replied. “Good luck with that man! You gonna tell her what’s happenin’?” Dean chuckled, wincing. Roman shook his head “Hell no! She’d march down to the The Authority’s office and demand they leave her babies alone!” he sighed, smirking. Dean and Seth snorted.   _“She would! He’ll have to think of a good lie to throw her off!”_ he thought, smiling as he thought of the warm figure of Romans mother who had accepted him as one of her own.

 Jimmy pulled into the gas station and stopped in front of the pumps as Roman answered his phone. “I gotta pee” Jey announced _“Thank god!”_ Dean thought, feeling like he was gonna burst. “Me too” he said, and Jey helped him out. Dean looked around “Should we ask Ro, Jimmy or Jake to come with us?” Jey said, glancing around for the car that had been behind them. _“I don’t see it anywhere. Should we risk it?”_ Dean thought, worried. He looked back, Roman was talking on his cell phone and Jimmy and Jake were talking and laughing as Jake filled the tank while Seth was talking to Kevin, who was sniffing around a bush. He shook his head _“Don’t need help to take a piss! ‘Sides, those guys are following us to see where we go, they won’t attack us”_ he thought, slightly resentful of his injuries. “Nah, man! I don’ see any black car around, do you?” he said, shuffling forwards. Jey sighed and followed, supporting Dean as much as he could as they moved across the forecourt, moving slowly. Entering the bathroom, _“Why are the toilets so far from the fucking parking lot?”_ he thought, panting and gritting his teeth.

A couple of minutes later, they were heading back to the car “- then I said fuck you bitch, and of course, then he got all pissy and I swear to god, I thought he was gonna explode!” Jey snorted, breaking into laughter. Dean was cackling “ I-I remember one time, we were in Ne-“ A sudden screech had Dean and Jey looking around, the black SUV pulled in and three men hopped and ran, straight for them! _“Nononono! I can’t run! Jey can, though!”_ he thought, fear engulfing him. “Shit, Jey, go!” he yelled, weakly shoving the other man, knowing he couldn’t get away, but Jey could! “Not a chance, Uce!” he snapped back, putting himself in front of Dean and bracing himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Ro, Jake and Jimmy heading for them at top speed. “Dean! Jey!” Roman yelled, frantic to get to them. _“Sorry, Ro. They’re too close”_ he thought sadly, watching him as he ran, knowing he was their main target now. _“They won’t make it in time and I can’t fuckin’ fight enough to kick their asses. They’re gonna get me”_ he thought, resigned as his heart thudded. He gave a last, quick signal to Seth with both hands, and the men were on them before he could reply to Ro. Two tackled Jey, bringing him to the floor and keeping him there.

 Jey fought, but within seconds he was pinned to the floor. “Dean!! Run, man!” he was yelling, muffled.   _“Hell no!”_ he thought, furious “Get off of him, you fuckin’ scumbags!” he yelled, diving on top and swinging punches. No one noticed a hand slipping into a pocket and the removal of a phone, which disappeared into Dean’s own pocket in a flash. The last one grabbed him around the ribs and lifted him effortlessly. _“Damn it! Fuckin’ hurts!”_ he thought, wriggling and kicking, his sling and brace making it hard to move his arms. He saw Jey being held down as he was dragged away and he fought harder, hearing his yelps of pain “Leggo, you fuckin’ scumbag!” he snarled, pain making him almost feral. Dean screamed and arched as the arms tightened, the agonising pain in his ribs and lungs making the world around him blurry and muted. “Dean!” he heard Roman cry, horrified, the arms crushing his already injured chest. _“C-can’t breathe!”_ he thought, the arms and the pain restricting his breathing to short shallow pants. He slumped, barely able to feel being carried to a car. He was thrown carelessly inside, someone climbed in nearly on top of him and a slamming car door. “R-ro?” he mumbled and tried to sit up, reaching for the door handle, dragging himself closer. “Set’?” A crushing pain in his ribs made him collapse back down, unconscious. He didn’t hear the car screech as it took off, Roman’s scream of “Dean!!” or the sounds of the fight as they faded away. He felt nothing.            


	31. Chapter 31

_“Nononono! This can’t be happening!”_ Roman thought terrified, racing across the forecourt, seeing Dean fling himself on the two men holding down Jey and throw weak punches. “Dean!!” he yelled in warning, watching as the third man crept up behind him, wrap his arms around his arms and chest and drag him upwards. Dean yelped and Roman could see the pain flare on his brother’s face as pressure was put on his lungs and ribs. _“They’re fucking hurting him!!”_ he thought, running even faster. Watching the guy pick Dean up, he picked up his pace, heart in his mouth “Dean! Jey!!” he yelled, drawing closer each second. Roman was so close to them now, the man glanced around, saw them coming and tried to drag Dean to the car. “Leggo, you fuckin’ scumbag!” he heard Dean snarl and wriggle and kick harder. Dean fought, so hard, kicking and wriggling _“Keep going, Dean, I’m almost there!”_ he thought, frantically, pushing himself as much as he could, hating to see them put hands on the injured man. Dean suddenly screamed and arched in his grip and Roman _“Oh god, his ribs!”_ he thought, feeling sick.

Dean had gone limp in his arms, just hanging there. The sight reminded Roman of following the gurney containing his brother as he coded and watching his hand flop lifelessly. He shook the horrifying image away, he was so close now! The guy was now moving fast as he could towards the car. The engine started up and revved and the back door opened.  “No! Dean!” he yelled, seeing he wasn’t going to get there in time _“They’re gonna take him!”_ he thought, horrified as he watched the man carelessly dump his injured brother in the back seat, hop in and slam the door shut. He could do nothing but watch as the car screeched away, Roman was helpless as the car left, taking Dean with it. “No! Dean!!” he cried, hands in his hair, about to fall apart at the seams as he stopped at the kerb. _“He’s gone!”_ he thought, dumbstruck. “Roman!” someone yelled. “ROMAN!” Looking around, Jake was running for their car “C’mon! We might still catch them! Jimmy, watch him! Call me if more appear!” he yelled, looking back. Hope flared and Roman glanced back, seeing Jey standing, holding his face and looking upset.

" _He’s ok”_ he thought, relieved. Racing for the car, hopped in and Jake took off in the same direction as the SUV. Heart slamming and fighting back a wave of nauseating panic, Roman was scanning all the roads they passed, looking for a black SUV. _“C’mon, c’mon!”_ he thought, desperate for a sign, anything that pointed to where they went. _“There has to some trace, something, anything!”_ he thought, so scared he had lost Dean to the Authority. “See anything?” he asked, feeling Dean slipping through his fingers the longer they went without a sight of the black SUV. The panic grew as time passed “No, I can’t see them!” Jake replied, frustrated. _“Please, please, please!”_ he thought, scanning every laneway, driveway and motor way they passed frantically. Five minutes later, Jake slammed on the brakes “There!” he yelled, pointing to the black SUV. _“Yes, finally!”_ he thought, elated. Roman looked and jumped from the car sprinting for the black SUV parked on the side of a deserted laneway. ”Roman, wait! It could be a trap!” he heard Jake yell “I don’t care!” he yelled back, desperate to get to Dean. _“I’ll deal with that if it happens”_ he thought, focused on the car. Jake cursed and ran after him.

His heart was thudding in his chest and he was trembling _“Dean! C’mon, please be here, baby!”_ he thought, praying he was still in the back seat. Skidding to a stop by the car, he threw open the back doors, and his heart plummeted. _“Nononono!!”_ he thought, frantically. He wasn’t there. The car was empty and Dean was gone. Roman stopped and stared at the empty backseats, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _“No! Hes gotta be here! I promised him I wouldn’t let them take him!”_ he thought, tears welling up and feeling like his world was cracking apart. _“He’s gotta be here!”_ Running to the front doors of the car, he threw open the doors and the trunk, and nothing. _“I’ve lost him”_ he thought, horrorstruck. It hit him then, that Dean had been snatched away, and that he couldn’t reach him. They had lost Dean to The Authority. Guilt and a pain so deep it nearly made him collapse washed over him _“He’s gone! He trusted me to protect him while he was hurt and I fucking failed him!”_ he thought sickened, tears falling on his face at the thought. _“Because of that, he’s in the hands of a bunch of fucking psychos that hospitalised him in the first place!!”_ It felt like his chest was cracking open, the pain was so bad.

Stumbling back, he hit a wall and slid down it. He vaguely saw Jake examining the car. He didn’t care. Dean wasn’t there anymore. _“We can’t follow them now, he’s gone”_ he thought, numbly. He couldn’t think, his head was spinning and he felt nauseous. He felt crushed, like some part of him was suddenly missing and he had no idea how to fill it without Dean. Roman pulled his knees up and rested his head on them and shook as he sobbed. _“He’s gone he’s gone he’s gone”_ was cycling through his mind, increasing the ache in his chest as he sat there, fighting to not break apart. He didn’t notice Jake sitting next to him and jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up, scared to ask “W-we won’t find him, will we?” he whispered shakily to Jake, resting his shaking arms on his legs and staring at the car, hoping Dean would somehow appear.

Jake spoke calmly “I’m sorry, Roman, but no. They switched cars and we have no idea what that car looks like now, or how many there are. But we’ll get him back, I promise” he said. He felt the last hope they would get him back crushed _“Dean’s really gone!”_ the ache in his chest got worse and he choked out another sob. The agonised sound Dean had made when the guy was holding him was circling in his head, his expression haunting him. _“He was in so much pain!”_ he thought, anguished. _“Are they gonna hurt him so much they actually kill him?!”_ he thought and instantly bile was crawling up the back of his throat. He leapt to his feet, leaned over the wall and vomited. _“No! I can’t think like that! Dean will fight, hard, and he will be ok!”_ he thought, pushing back the helplessness, panic and bone deep fear he felt for the fiery, eccentric brawler that he loved, so much.

Coughing and gagging, he spat and straightened. _“What do I do now? How do I get him back?”_ he thought, shaking again. He felt like he was in a fog, everything muted and just not right! _“They took him!”_ was repeating in his head on a loop. Jake took his arm gently “C’mon, Roman. We need to get back to the others” he said, gently steering him to the passenger seat and guiding him in. Roman barely noticed, lost in his own head, that awful sound of Dean screaming and the image of him slumped in that guys arms spinning in his head, making him faint and nauseous. _“How do we get him back? We don’t know where they’ll take him”_ he thought, thoughts slow and tired. His head and chest hurt, Roman felt like he was drowning and he wanted Dean.

He was so tired, his head tipped forward. Jake sighed “Roman!” he said loudly. “Wha’?” he whispered slowly. “Don’t kill me, ok?” he heard him say, before his face cracked to the side, a stinging pain on the side of his face. Roman blinked, stunned _“Owww! Did he just hit me?”_ he thought, incredulous. He whipped back to Jake, furious “What the fucking hell, man?” he yelled. Jake observed him “You were going into shock. I needed to bring you back, before you fainted” he remarked coolly. “Seth can’t see you like that” Roman glared, rubbing his cheek. _“Asshole could have been gentler!”_ he thought, clear headed now. A boiling anger was filling Roman as he sat there, remembering Dean arcing and screaming in pain. He clenched his fists and he could feel his face paling and his eyes darken “If you have anything you need to get out before we go back, now’s the time” Jake said, gently, seeing the big man shake and anger fill his face.

Roman was nearly vibrating with anger, fear, helplessness and a lot more emotions he couldn’t name. Flinging himself from the car before he put his fist through the window, and paced up and down, trying to contain the bubbling anger within him. He had no outlet for it, Hunter and Steph, The League or Owens weren’t in front of him, he couldn’t do anything now!! The helplessness was making him furious, he turned and slammed his fist against the back window of the car where he had last seen Dean, shattering it. He didn’t even notice “I can’t do anything for him now! T-they could kill him and I can’t stop them!” he yelled, ignoring the trickle of blood down his hand. “What am I supposed to do, man?” he cried “How do I get him back?” Jake had leaned on the car and was watching him with a sad look on his face. The sad look on his face pissed off Roman, it meant Dean was really gone, that they had snuck up behind them when they weren’t expecting it and stole the most vulnerable one of them!

And Roman knew, he fucking knew! that the car was behind them and he still let Dean wander off with only one person to protect him. It didn’t matter that he had been on his cell phone, he should have not let him out of his sight for a single fucking second! His fury grew the longer he thought. “I fucking failed him, Jake!” he snarled “I promised him I wouldn’t let them fucking take him and look what fucking happens!!” he screamed, kicking one of the car doors closed with an echoing bang. “Those fuckers have Dean now and the dickhead that took him damn near crushed his fucking ribs!” he yelled as Jake followed warily. He could feel his anger increasing and he fought to keep it under control “What if they accidentally kill him, Jake? The Authority has gone off the fucking rails!! They let one of their guys point a fucking loaded gun at him!!” he spat, the thought pushing him further towards snapping.

“They got the man who was just out of a coma for a fucking day! They could have gotten me or someone who could actually fight, but no, they targeted the one who couldn’t fight back, and they fucking took him!” he yelled, so loud his throat hurt. Roman paced again, the scream from Dean circling in his head and the look of agony on his face making him feel like he was crumbling from within. Thoughts of what they could be doing to him was flashing through his mind and a thought struck him like a blow to the chest “H-he could be in trouble right now, unable to b-breathe and they won’t take him to a fucking hospital! He could be coughing up blood again!  They wouldn’t be able to explain it away! He could d-die with them, Jake!” he cried, pacing faster on suddenly trembling legs “Oh God!! All it would take is one punch and he could bleed out, like he nearly did last time!” he yelled, shaking and sweating now, images of Dean lying bloody in a pool of his own blood in some dark hole somewhere alone and scared ripping at his heart and mind.

" _He only survived that time because he got to a hospital in time!”_ Roman was breathing fast, eyes darting everywhere, with a pale face and red rimmed tear shot eyes. _”I’d never see those stunning blue eyes again, never tell him I love him or listen to one of his nonsensical stories again!”_ he thought, holding his head in his hands, crying. It felt like his world had just collapsed, with the disappearance of the man he loved. Crying and shaking, he paced, unable to keep still, feeling like he would shatter if he did. “They’re a bunch of psychos and Dean won’t back down! He’ll fight until he gets knocked out or he fucking collapses!” he said knowing that is exactly what Dean would do _“I’ve never seen him run from a fight, whether he starts them or not!”_ he thought, fearfully, pacing up and down, hands in his hair again. “Who know what those psychos will do to him! He’s alone, badly injured with the people who did that to him in the first place! All because I didn’t keep my fucking promise!” he screamed, kicking the SUV hard, leaving dents.

“I left him go with only one person when we fucking knew they were following us! He could die with them and I never told him that I –“ he choked back tears and leaned against the car, breathing hard, hitching with heartbroken sobs, suddenly exhausted, lack of sleep, stress and exhaustion suddenly slamming into him. He hung his head, breathing heavy, hitching _“Dean can’t die! He said he would never leave me!”_ he thought, clinging to that last hope in desperation _“He promised me and I promised him the same! He won’t!”_ crossing his trembling arms. Jake settled next to him and Roman was grateful when he didn’t speak. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, and Roman used them to try and pull himself together. He was shaking and felt like a light breeze would knock him over. “Deep breaths, man” Jake said calmly, handing him a tissue. He took it, wiped his face and tried to calm himself.

Breathing deep, he remembered holding Dean in his arms, the warm, solid weight of him calming him and the way he stared back up at him as he looked down and met those hypnotising blue eyes. _“He looked so handsome then! I should have just kissed him, even if we had nearly been caught!”_ he thought, regretfully. He remembered when he had both of his little brothers in his arms again, just after getting Seth back, and he smiled slightly, tears appearing again _“That was the best night I’ve had in a long while and I know Dean felt the same. We had gotten Seth back and we were together again”_ he thought, calming further. “Does he know how you feel?” Jake asked softly, looking at the sky. _“Wish he did”_ he thought, sadly, thinking of the dirty blond brawler, who had an obsession with cheesecake, chocolate and anything sweet.

 Roman shook his head, not even caring how he found out. “You should tell him, when we get him back” he remarked, still looking up. _“I never told him how I felt the night he got attacked, or even when he woke up! I should have done it sooner”_ he thought tiredly. Roman paused _“I’m going to!”_ he promised himself, grateful to the man for using “when” and not “if”. “I plan to!” he rumbled, a new determination growing in him, pushing back everything else. “We will get him back! Hunter won’t know what fucking hit him!” he growled, jumping to his feet. _“He’ll regret what he has just done! If they hurt him, they’ll wish they never signed me!”_ he thought, anger rising fast again.  Jake smiled behind him, satisfied he had snapped Roman out of it. “Damn right, he won’t!” Jake agreed “Let’s get back to the others, man! I don’t like leaving Seth this long” he said, uneasy and Roman nodded.

Taking a last look at the dented car where he had last seen Dean, he sat into the car. He felt calmer, he was still shaking and he couldn’t think of Dean without crying, but he was ok, barely. _“I can’t go to pieces! We need to find him as soon as possible and get him away from them!”_ he thought. He looked out the window as they drove back, trying to keep thoughts of what his life would be like without Dean Ambrose in it out of his head. He was controlling himself, barely. As they pulled back in, he could see Seth start towards the car, pale faced and worried. Roman wasn’t looking forward to crushing his hope that they had got him back. _“He’s gonna be crushed!”_ he thought, wiping his face with a shaking hand. “What do I say to him, Jake?” he said quietly, forcing back tears. “You won’t need to say anything. He’ll see it himself” he replied, sounding upset. “Just be there for him, ok? You two need each other now”” Roman nodded and took a deep breath _“He’s right. I need to be there for Seth now. D-dean… I can’t help him now”_ the thought made more tears escape and the ache in his chest sharpen.

They got out and Seth stopped, waiting for their third to appear. Roman watched the realisation that Dean was gone hit him and his heart broke. Seth’s pale face crumpled and he burst out into tears. “R-roman?” he asked, tears running down his face, begging for him to tell him that he had gotten their brother back. Roman shook his head, tears falling again. “I-I couldn’t save h-him” he whispered brokenly, tears falling again. ”I’m s-so sorry, S-seth” he said, shoulders shaking as he fought back his tears.  Seth was shaking his head and stumbled back a step “N-no! R-roman, no! I-I just g-got him b-back!” he sobbed out, heartbroken. Roman moved to him and pulled him into his arms and held him as he sobbed into his shirt. Romans heart was breaking, Seth was falling apart and he could feel himself heading that way, too. He let the tears fall again and he saw Jake head for the twins, giving them privacy. Jimmy was holding Jey’s face and talking to him, he looked upset. “I-I know, Seth. They got him, but we w-will get him back, ok?” he whispered shakily, holding his little brother and missing the presence of their weird, inappropriate brother in the huddle.

Even though it had been two years since they had been together, after one night of being a family again, the hole that was there when Seth left was ripped open again, but it was in Dean’s place this time. _“I should have fucking watched him better! I let him go with only one person to watch him when we knew there was a car behind us!”_ he thought, the guilt nearly suffocating him. He held Seth tighter. Roman knew he was close to just screaming and crying, breaking down and collapsing. _“No! I’m not gonna do that! I failed Dean, I am not doing the same to Seth!”_ he thought, forcing everything back. Focusing on Seth in his arms, he forced himself to calm, locking away the feelings of guilt, helplessness and crushing loss for when he could deal with them and for when he was strong enough to. He held Seth as they both cried and they gradually calmed, Seth’s sobs quieting down, until he was just breathing heavy. Roman calmed, the heat and smell of the high flier reminding him that he couldn’t break down.

_“Seth needs me now. Dean, most of all! I can break down when we get him back, and we will!”_ he thought, a new determination filling him. _“I wish I could have saved him”_ he thought, upset again _“Wish he was here, with both of us. I failed him”_ his absence like a knife to the gut. Feeling his legs shake, he led Seth over to a nearby wall and they both slumped down on it. He sniffled quietly, and Seth looked up. His exhausted eyes sharpened “Don’t do that” he said quietly, wiping away more tears, his voice hitching. _“What?”_ he thought, confused. Roman looked down “Don’t do what?” he replied slowly. “B-blame yourself. This isn’t your fault. This is Hunters f-fault, not yours, Roman” he said. Roman looked down “I should have watched him better, Seth! I should have made sure he had more than one person with him all the time!” he said brokenly, looking at his hands. _“He’s really gone”_ he thought, glad of the wall beneath him. Seth closer to him carefully. They were quiet for a minute or so. “Why didn’t you? And why didn’t the rest of us?” he said quietly, watching him carefully. Roman thought “Because when I got off my cell, he was gone, Jey too. And we thought they were just following us, not waiting for a fuckin’ opportunity to grab one of us!” he said, angrily.

Seth nodded tiredly “Exactly! We didn’t know, Roman! If we had known, they would never have gotten close to him, to any of us!” he said, nervously putting a hand on his shoulder. _“He’s right. Still feel guilty, though”_ he thought, digging his shoes into the wall beneath him. “ _That sound he made, it sounded… agonized! Like they were killing him!”_ he thought, feeling bile rise again. “I never want to hear that sound he made again, Seth” he whispered, shaking as he remembered it. It made him feel hollow inside, like someone had scooped out his insides and replaced them with horror, guilt and helplessness that all rattled around together. He could see Seth flinch visibly wipe his eyes again “Me t-too, Roman. I’ll never forget it” he said, voice hitching again. _“I won’t either”_ he thought, clenching his fists. Roman pulled him into his side and wrapped an arm around him. There was silence for a second until Seth sniffled. “H-he signed me a message, before t-they grabbed him. You wanna h-hear it?” he mumbled, wiping his hands on his jeans nervously. Roman looked at him, surprised. _“He signed to Seth? What did he say?”_ he thought. He nodded, eagerly. _“Maybe he heard where they were taking him!”_ he thought, eagerly.

Seth sighed shakily, smiling a little “He signed ‘Don’t let R-ro blame himself, m-my fault. M-missed you, p-princess’” Seth wiped a couple of tears as Roman looked at him. He could nearly hear Dean’s rough, gravelly voice saying that, and he smiled sadly, heart aching. “Sounds like something he’d say” he muttered, staring down at his feet. Roman didn’t know how to feel. Amusement at the use of Deans nickname for Seth again _“he hates that nickname!”_ he thought, a small sad smile on his face, exasperation at Dean for blaming himself or a blazing anger he could feel on the edges of his mind towards the people who made him say that in the first place. He was saved by Jey, who came over with Jake behind him, his shoulders hunched, like he expected Roman to yell at him. “Rome, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them. I-I tried, man” he said quietly, looking down. _“He thinks I blame him for this?”_ he thought, sadly. _“He fought for him when we weren’t there! He could have been taken too!”_ he thought, relieved that he was still here.

“Jey, you stood with him and fought your hardest. We don’t blame you, ok?” he replied, standing up, Seth nodding beside him. ”It was three on one, none of us would have saved him, if we were in your place. I saw D-dean try to get you to leave. You refused. You did everything you could, Jey” Seth said, gently, seeing how upset he was. Jey’s shoulders relaxed and he sighed in relief. “Thanks, guys” he said, grateful. “Did they hurt you?” Roman said, anger brewing now. Jey shook his head “Just a black eye and some bruises, I’ll be ok” he muttered. Jake approached, a white box in his hands. “Roman, sit down. Let me see that hand” he said quietly. _“What hand?”_ he thought, looking down. He was surprised to see his hand coated in dried blood and red liquid dripping slowly off his fingers. “Shit, Roman, what happened?!” Seth gasped, leaning closer. Roman shrugged, not really caring much. “He put his fist through a car window” Jake supplied, opening the first aid kit and pulling out supplies. Seth fell silent, knowing the reason why he did. He leaned closer to Roman, offering comfort, for both of them. Roman suddenly felt like crying again. _“Dean should be here!”_ he thought, shoving back tears and locking them away.

Jake spoke up, glancing at the road “Jey, will you watch the road? We gotta be fast! Any cars pull in, tell us, ok?” He nodded and faced the silent road, almost glaring at it. Roman felt the beginnings of pain as Jake wiped it down with an antibacterial wipe, cleaned the deep gash on the back of his hand and examined it. “Just needs a bandage” he muttered and proceeded to wrap it up neatly. “Done!” he said and packed away the kit. “Thanks” Roman muttered, letting the bandaged hand hang by his side. He stood up and helped Seth stand, keeping him close.  “Ok, we need to go. More could show up any second!” Jake said carefully, glancing at the road. “I’ll drive, c’mon!” he said gently, seeing the still shell shocked men in front of him. “What about dipshit over there?” Jey spat, pointing. Roman looked over, suddenly interested _“They caught one?!”_ he thought, surprised. He could see a shape on the floor, Jimmy standing guard next to it. A dark grin came on his face and hope flared in him _“Hell, yeah! He might know where they’re taking Dean!”_ he jumped up and darted for the man, before anyone could stop him.

“Shit! Roman!” Seth yelled, he ignored him, attention focused on the man, now scrambling backwards as he saw the furious Samoan coming for him. _“You’d better be scared, you son of a bitch!”_ he thought, a dark satisfaction filling him, seeing the other man backing up. Jimmy backed up, seeing him coming. Reaching him, Roman grabbed the scared man by his collar and dragged him up until they were face to face. _“He’s one of the men who helped take Dean from me!”_ he thought, fury sparking in him, Deans agonised scream echoing in his head. Roman snarled, right in his face and the man flinched “You kidnapped my brother, you piece of shit! Where are your asshole friends taking him? Tell me, now!” he yelled out, and the man was silent. _“If we find out where they have Dean, we can get him back before they deliver him to The Authority!”_ he thought, hoping that the asshole would give it up. _“We’re losing time!”_ he thought, desperately. Roman felt his control slipping, his face paled, eyes darkened and his lips drew back over his teeth. When he spoke, his voice was a low snarl “You had better speak, now! Where are they taking him? Last chance, you piece of shit!” he spat, glaring at the shaking man from inches away.

He shook his head shakily. _“He knows and he won’t tell me!”_ he thought, desperate and knowing it was a matter of minutes before the assholes back up arrived. He turned and flung the man into the side of a parked car as hard as he could, shattering the windows and a bang echoing around the lot. There was gasps from behind him, but he ignored them, utterly focused on getting Deans location from the man in front of him. _“That felt so good!”_ he thought, smirking as he watched him slump to the floor, groaning. “That was for Dean, you fucking asshole!” he spat. There was silence from behind as he stalked to the man lying in shards of glass, his boots crunching. Grabbing his jacket, he hauled him up “I’ll ask again, where are they taking him?” he demanded, a bit calmer now. The gasping man studied him, and Roman raised a fist. Raising his hands in surrender quickly “Ok, ok! We were supposed to find three people, catch them if we could and bring them to the bosses!” he said, quickly, eyes darting between Roman and the people behind him.

“Bring him where?!” he demanded again, shaking him roughly “I don’t know, man! We were supposed to ring them, once we had the people they wanted and they would tell us where to go! I have no idea where they are now! I swear!” he cried. _“Crap! Fuck!”_ Roman thought, a crushing disappointment hitting him. _“I was hoping he would know where he was!”_ Jake had stepped up behind Roman “Why do they want these three people?” he asked, calmly. The man shrugged. “You’re lying” Jake said, glaring at him. _“Is he?”_ Roman thought, grimly. Without hesitation, Roman punched the man across the face, full force “Try again!” he snarled as the guy spat blood “Or will we give that car a matching dent on the other side?” dragging him to the other side of the car. The man blanched “I don’t know!! They never told us! All I know is they want those three guys and hope to lure the other two in with one of them!” he cried. _“They’re setting a trap for me and Seth, Dean’s the bait!”_ he realised, sickened.

 Roman growled and opened his mouth - “Guys! We gotta go! Now!!” Jake said urgently, staring as another SUV pulled into the lot with a screech right next to them. Romans stomach dropped. _“Damn it! We gotta go!”_ he thought, still pissed. Slamming the man back into the car, hard, he followed his friends as they ran for their car. _“What the fuck do they want?!”_ he thought, as he ran. _“They gotta have a plan!”_ he thought, suspicious. Roman scooped up Seth, and they made it, just as four black clad men piled out of the SUV and headed for them, yelling. Jake hopped in the driver’s seat, Jimmy and Jey behind him and Seth and Roman behind them. Kevin jumped up from the floor and landed on Seth’s lap, scared, sensing how upset he was. Seth stroked his head with shaking fingers. Roman looked out the window, they were piling into the car and pointing at them “Shit! We’re gonna have to lose them! Seatbelts, guys!” Jake snapped, starting up the car and setting off at speed. “How’s he gonna do that?” Roman thought, fastening his and Seth’s seatbelts.

 “Seth, hang onto Kevin!” Roman watched as Jake did his best to shake their pursuers, making sharp turns, heading down back alleys the clearance scaring the shit out of him, doubling back, cutting through parking lots and at one point, cutting through someone’s unfenced back garden. Ten minutes later “I think we lost them!” he said, relieved, slowing down. They all sighed in relief and relaxed. “Let’s get to my place, we can hide the car in the garage” Jake said from the front. Roman froze “No, we have to keep looking for Dean!” Roman cried, upset, same time as Seth burst out “What about Dean? We can’t just leave him to those assholes!” with Kevin licking his face. Jake looked at them sadly in the mirror “Guys, what else can we do? We don’t know where he is or where they’re taking him! As well as that, there’s cars of men hunting us out here! The best thing we can do now is disappear for a while, ok? If they want the two of you, they’ll reveal him eventually” he said, re-focusing on the road. “But what will they do to him in the meantime?!” Roman bit out, pissed and scared at the same time.

_“They could kill him!”_ he thought, terrified. No one answered and Roman looked around. Jake looked in the mirror. “Roman, right now, they need him to get the two of you. They might rough him up, but they won’t injure him, ok? You go storming around looking for him and you’ll be next, and they mightn’t be so lenient on you” he said, calmly. _“Steph hates me. She wouldn’t hold back, Hunter either!” he thought._ Roman hated that he was right and sat back, fuming. Roman saw Seth’s crushed look, he had the same feeling, like his heart had been ripped out and that they were betraying him by running and hiding while he was gone, who knows what being done to him. ” _I don’t fucking care! If I can get to him, I can protect him! Even if I let them take me!”_ he thought, fiercely. _“Even if it means getting a couple of knocks, I don’t care!”_ He sat back “What if that is the only way to get to Dean?” he said and the car went dead quiet. Jimmy and Jey whipped around, Jake glanced in the rear-view mirror, frowning and Seth glared at him from the side “Are you suggesting giving yourself up to them?! Are you fucking serious, Roman?!” he yelled, incensed.Roman and the twins stared. The old Seth had suddenly re-appeared, flashing brown eyes and a defiant jutting of his jaw as he stared down Roman. Jake was smiling a little, but said nothing.

  _That’s the Seth from The Shield!”_ Roman thought, excited and recognising the tone and expressions. _“Wish Dean was here to see it”_ he thought, heart hurting. Roman snapped out of it “If it means getting to Dean, yes! In case you hadn’t noticed, he can’t fight or even fucking walk by himself! That asshole that took him could have burst his lungs again!” he yelled back, angry. _“He could be coughing up blood now!”_ he thought, the idea making him feel hollow. “I can protect him if I’m with him, Seth!” Seth flinched, but then leaned in, furious “You go to them, and they won’t let you near him, Roman! You’ll see him once and then they’ll separate you! All you’ll be doing is giving them something to use against him, and you know Dean won’t risk you! All they will have to do is threaten you and he’ll do whatever they say, and the same for you!” he yelled back, red faced. Roman paused _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!! He’s fucking right!”_ Roman thought, frustrated and upset. Kevin was whining, looking between the two, worried.

 “What are we supposed to do so, Seth?! We don’t know where the fuck he is or where they’re taking him, but we can’t just run and fucking hide!!” he yelled, kicking the empty chair in front of him repeatedly in anger. Seth waited until Roman calmed enough “That’s all we can do right now! I fucking hate this as well! Do you think I like sitting here while they have Dean? That any of us do?! We can’t do anything for him now! Jakes right, they won’t hurt him, they need him to get us, Roman” he snapped, eyes blazing. Roman opened his mouth, but Seth wasn’t done “And if you think I’m going to let you hand yourself over to them on a silver platter, it’s not fucking happening Roman!” he said, glaring at him, daring Roman to argue with him. Roman recognised the stubborn look on Seth’s face and internally sighed _“No use, Seth will just poke holes in anything I say when he’s like this”_ he realised, a small warmth appeared, seeing the old fiery Seth again.

 Roman glared back. Seth’s face softened “They got Dean. They are not getting you as well” he said, determined. _“It’s my choice!”_ he thought, desperate to get to Dean any way he could. Roman looked at him and Seth frowned “Promise me you won’t disappear and give yourself up to The Authority” Seth demanded and Roman scowled, looking down. “Roman!” Seth snapped, anxiously _“Not gonna make a promise I can’t keep”_ he thought, rebelliously. Jimmy and Jey, who had been watching silently spoke “Promise us too, Uce. Seth’s right. You go to them and you put Dean in more danger. All we can do is hide now, until we know where he is” Jimmy said gently. _“Damn it! They know I never break my promises!”_ he thought, pissed. Roman knew they were right and hated it. “Fine, I promise” he muttered angrily.  “Roman!” Seth demanded, arms crossed. Roman glared at him “I promise I won’t disappear and give myself up to The Authority!” he bit out. Seth and the twins sighed in relief and relaxed. Roman turned and glared out the window as Jake drove, ignoring the sounds around him and thought of Dean, of his dimpled smile and what he would do to those who had dared take him away from his family.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late!! I had to visit a university yesterday, it was amazing! Anyhoo, here's the chapter, hope you like!!

Hunter was asleep when his phone vibrated on the nightstand, the light from it illuminating the room. Blinking, he automatically reached for it. Looking at the clock _“Half five in the morning? Better be a good reason for this!”_ he thought, sitting up with a groan. Glancing at the display, he smirked and gently shook his wife. “Baby, Sheamus is calling us, could be good news!” he whispered. She shot up, “What? Answer it!!” she said sleepily, excited, pushing hair off her face. “This had better be good news, for half five in the fucking morning!” she said, He chuckled and pressed the accept button and put it on loudspeaker. “Hello?” he said, listening. “Sheamus, are you there?” he asked when no one replied, a crackle “Yeah, sorry boss, shit reception!” he replied, the sound of car doors slamming.

“How did it go?” he asked, worried. _“Did they get any of them?!”_ he thought, knowing if they got away this time, there was little hope of catching them again. _“We need for this to have worked!!_ ” anxious. Steph leaned forward in anticipation “We went to tha hospital and met up wit’ Owens an’ tha other guys. I brought Barrett too. We had a bit of trouble gettin’ up ta their floor, took us a while! Fuckin’ doc sicced security on us!” he said, frustrated and Hunter frowned. _“That doesn’t sound good!”_ he thought, hope deflating. Steph crossed her arms, scowling. Hunter could see her anger building and he smirked. _“If he was here, Steph would have ripped him a new one by now!”_ he thought, suppressing a snort. “By tha time we got there, they were gone. A couple of our guys were unconscious an’ one was tied up in tha stairway, I think we have Reigns ta thank for tha’” Sheamus bit out, annoyed.

Hunter raised his eyes to Steph, surprised _“That’s not right! Those guys are ex-military! Reigns couldn’t have taken all of them! Maybe one, two at the most! But, if he didn’t, who did?”_ he thought, unnerved there was someone on their side capable of something like that. _“We need to find out who that is!”_ He listened as Sheamus continued ”We searched tha room an’ tracked ‘em to the back fire doors of the place. We chased ‘em, but they managed to tie tha doors closed!” he bit out, annoyed they had outsmarted him. Hunter closed his eyes, disappointment and a sense of nervousness filling him _“We didn’t separate them!”_ he thought, shifting restlessly. _“We’ll have to deal with the Shield now!”_ he thought, dread appearing. Steph was glaring at the phone, like she wanted to strangle it. “We were so close to getting’ ‘em, Hunter!” he bit out, annoyed.

“Who was with them?” he said, curious and Steph leaned in, listening intently. _“We could use some new people to make sure The Shield do what they’re told!_ ” he thought, linking hands with his wife. “There was Reigns, he was carryin’ Ambrose, one of tha Usos, Rollins an’ a black haired fella I haven’t seen before” he replied, thoughtfully. _“Ambrose is badly hurt, he’s the weakest, if Reigns was carrying him! If one of the Uso’s was there, the other wasn’t far away, probably helped them escape!”_ he thought, clenching his fists and sharing a murderous look with his wife. _“And, Rollins, back with his so called brothers now. That son of a bitch! He’ll regret going back to them!”_ he thought, waiting for his chance to get his hands on the two toned betrayer. _“And who’s this black haired guy? A friend of theirs? Is he the one who took out some of our men?! Who else could it be?”_ he thought, suspicious.

“One of your guys got a dog bite on his arm, by tha way” Sheamus said casually, unconcerned, interrupting his thoughts. Hunter blinked “Dog bite?” he said slowly, sure he had misheard. “Yep! He had his arm jammed in tha doors, stopping ‘em from closing an’ Ambrose set a ratty lookin’ dog on him! Got ‘im good, too!” he said, sounding like he wanted to laugh. Steph chuckled and Hunter smiled. “They got away?” he said, serious again. “Yeah, they managed ta give us tha slip. Barrett managed ta get a hold of Ambrose, but he got an elbow in his throat for tha’. The black haired guy shoved him over a railing and knocked him out. Tha’s all we got out of him before he passed out again! He’s in tha hospital now. Broken arm, bruised throat an’ concussion” he bit out, pissed. Hunter cursed and Steph put her head in her hands and sighed. _“Another one down! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ he thought, frustrated they kept slipping through their fingers.

Hunter sighed and closed his eyes, struggling to not lose his temper _“We fucking lost them for sure now!”_ he thought, sitting back and staring at Steph in frustration. She stared back and shook her head, anger and disappointment flaring on her face again. “You let them get away?” she said calmly, but the anger rising, fast. Sheamus seemed to sense the building tension and quickly said “But, I got some guys to follow them and watch where they went and report back, grab one of the three if they could. And they did. We got one!” he said, triumphant. “Woke up half an hour ago, they had to knock him out again, kept askin’ for Reigns” he said, sounding like he enjoyed reporting it. Hunter and Steph blinked, in shock. _“They ..  they got one?!”_ he thought, disbelieving. They looked at each other, delighted smiles appearing on their faces as it sunk in.

They had a member of the Shield! They couldn’t re-form on their own, now! They would, under the Authority, where they could be controlled and kept separate. It had been a desperate move to try and snatch one of them, but it had worked!! “Hello?” Sheamus said from the phone, thinking his connection had gone. “They got one! They got one, Hunter!” Steph cried, jumping from the bed and hopping around, beside herself. Hunter hopped up and hugged her in relief, laughing in to her hair. “They did it, they actually did it!” he muttered, stunned still. _“Who did they get?!”_ he thought, giddy from the news that they had actually caught one!! Pulling Steph back to the bed, “Who is it? Who did you get?” he asked, eagerly. Steph was vibrating next to him, hand on his arm. “They just picked me up, hold on a sec, I’ll check” he said and rustling and shuffling were heard as he moved around. _“C’mon, c’mon!”_ he thought, delight running through him. He squeezed Steph’s hand, she was shaking from the excitement next to him.  

“It’s Ambrose!” he said, victorious. Hunter grinned, ferally, his wife’s smile matching his. _“Yes!! He’s the most injured! Reigns will go mad trying to get him back!!”_ he thought, delighted. “Nice work, Sheamus!!” he said, hugging Steph to him, making her giggle. “Get him to the arena as soon as you can! We’ll have a space set up for him, somewhere where no one will find him, until we have completed the collection!” he said, chuckling. “Tell the guys we hire to call up the men we have waiting and have them report to the arena at 8 am, sharp, ok?” he said, wanting to get on the road immediately. “No probs, boss!” Sheamus replied and hung up the phone. Steph looked at him with shining eyes “We actually did it, Hunter! We got the one that’s injured the worst! They’ll definitely come for him!” she said, satisfied. “And we’ll be ready when they do!” he said “By 9 o clock tomorrow morning, there will be men loyal to us spread through the WWE, posted everywhere and watching everyone. We will have complete control! We have Ambrose, and when Reigns or Rollins show up, we’ll have them too!” he said, kissing her forehead.

She sighed, then stepped back. “We’ll have the complete collection, then, Hunter!” she laughed, delighted. He smiled, seeing her so happy, hopping around the room and chattering. He glanced at the clock _“We won’t sleep anymore, might as well get to the arena and set up for our guest!”_ he thought, excited to get his hands on the Lunatic Fringe. “Steph! C’mon, we have to get ready! We need to get to the arena, baby!” he chuckled, watching her flit around. “Yeah, yeah!” she chirped, heading for the shower now. “I haven’t seen her so happy in months!” he thought, fondly. Heading to the extra shower in the spare room, he was excited. _“Like I told Steph, The Authority always wins!”_ he thought, smugly. _“This time will be no different!”_

Half an hour later, they were on the road, heading for the arena. They were excitedly talking about their latest acquisition “He can stay in the arena for today, but where are we gonna keep him, Hunter? Not with us and we can’t leave him in the arena overnight!” she said, tapping her phone as she thought. “How ’bout we just assign about four guards to watch him 24/7? They can watch him, feed him, take him where he needs to be and keep him under control at all times, then. He can even bunk with them at night!” Hunter said, smiling at her in relief. _“That had been annoying me too, I couldn’t think of where to put him, thank god that’s solved!”_ he thought, giddy. “Perfect, Hunter! I’ll arrange that now!” she said, pulling out her phone and speaking into it. Hunter tuned her out _“We actually got Ambrose! Won’t be long until we have the entire Shield under our thumb! We’ll be unstoppable then!”_ he thought, happy their plan was progressing so well. “I arranged for the same to be done for when we get Reigns and Rollins, but with Reigns, there’s six guys and Rollins has four” Steph said, hanging up the phone and smirking, satisfied.

“Good thinking, baby!!” he said, kissing her hand, eyes focused on the road in front of him. Pulling into the empty arena parking lot, he pulled up to the back doors and waited. “You got the keys?” Steph asked and he nodded, patting his jacket pocket. Hopping from the car, he tapped in the security code and unlocked the door, leaving it ajar. Entering the hallway, Hunter flipped the switches, illuminating the back corridors that hardly anyone entered. “How ‘bout we keep him somewhere back here? It’s like a maze back here! It would be really hard for someone to find him, unless we told them where he was!” he said, looking around. _“No one could hear him back here, either!”_ he thought, snickering. Steph chose a random door, opened it and looked in. “I like it, Hunter! This one’s perfect!” she said, over her shoulder. He looked in, stacks of dusty chairs, tables, folded up tarps and cobwebs everywhere _“No one’s been here for a while, by the looks of it!”_ he thought, nodding.

 “There’s even a chair we can keep him on!” pointing to a sturdy wooden chair in the corner. _“What if he slips us? Ambrose is a slippery fucker! How could we explain that away? I think it best we keep him around the WWE as little as possible!”_ he thought, knowing if someone stumbled across him, they’d be in trouble _“If someone does, they’ll have no idea what’ll come down on top of them!”_ he thought, snickering to himself. He knew that if anyone interfered, they would be ready to crush anyone and anything. “We can keep him here today, sort out a hotel room for him and his guards later. Having him around the WWE is dangerous. Someone could spot him” he said, thinking. Steph snorted “Who could see him? Or hear him? He’ll be in lockdown, Hunter! Once he’s here, there’ll be guards on the door, all day and we’re gonna tie him down! No one will ever know he’s here!” she purred, satisfied.     

 “Just how I like it, Steph!” he said, smiling and dragging the wooden chair to the middle of the floor. Pulling out his phone, he texted Sheamus.  ‘Use the back door and go down the hallway that’s lit up. Use the room with the open door. Tie him down and post the guys with you as a guard. Call me once its done’ Sending it, he smirked, excited again. “Now we wait” he said, smiling and hugging her and putting his head in her shoulder. She was vibrating with excitement and he smirked. “Oh yeah!” he thought, remembering something. “Steph, we need to put a mass email out to the all the employees about the ‘new security measures’ they’ll see in a couple of hours” he said, tapping on his phone. “Make sure you exclude Reigns, Rollins and the Uso’s from that! Keep them in the dark, it’ll make it easier to catch them when they show up! And schedule it to send at just before nine, when most of the crew and roster ae already here. We can watch and see if anyone goes on their phones straight after. We could flush out some people who want to help the pathetic remnants of The Shield! ” Steph said, stepping away and watching him.

“Never thought of that!” he said, deleting their names off the delivery list. “Good thinking, sweetheart!” She smiled. Hunter typed out a message and showed it to Steph, who read it and nodded. “Perfect!” she said and tapped the button, queueing it to be sent at the set time. _“Since we have Ambrose now and will have Reigns and Rollins soon, do we need to hide how much control we’re going to have in a couple of hours? Do we lay down the law with the roster and crew? Most of them signed non-disclosure contracts when they signed, so if they try to speak out, we have the advantage. They can’t leave, they signed binding contracts. No, I think I’d enjoy it more when they realise what’s happening themselves”_ he thought, looking forward to everyone’s reactions. “Once the ‘security’ is in place, no one can speak out, without being disciplined. We will have total control!” Steph said, relishing the thought. Hunter nodded, deep in thought. They had a lot of power, now, sure. But, that wouldn’t last, there was already rumours of disbanding The Authority floating around and they couldn’t have that!

 Steph could handle Vince and the board, but he wanted every person on the roster and crew to be aware that they weren’t going anywhere and how powerful they were, that they could crush their careers and lives in a second, if they wanted to and that they wouldn’t hesitate to do so. _“The Shield will be used as an example, once we have collected them all and convinced them to work for us. Everyone will see the once defiant Shield humbled and know that we did that to them!”_ he thought, grinning as he imagined it. He broke out of his thoughts as he saw Steph looking at the chair, a look of excited anticipation on her face. He came up behind her, put his arms around her waist “Someone’s excited!” he murmured, laughing. “Aren’t you? We finally have them where we want them, Hunter! With Ambrose here, we can control the other two and that’s the only threat to us neutralised! No one else is stupid enough to take us on!” she said, smirking evilly.

 “And we have back up in The League, Owens, Naomi, Tamina and Fox as well! With the guys we hired, we’ll be invincible!” He smiled at her enthusiasm as she spoke. “I know, baby! Can you imagine it, we’re in total control! No one does anything without our permission, we own everyone! The Shield will be collared and at our beck and call and everyone will see how powerful we are, that we humbled them. I’ll be the Heavyweight Champion and we will have a Battle Royale to determine the new Intercontinental Champion, with only loyal people entered, of course!” he said, kissing her hand. When he looked up, she was smiling. “I love the sound of that, Hunter! We’re nearly there, now! Just a couple of more hours!” she said, happy. He kissed her and she leaned into him, hand on the back of his head, the other on his belt buckle.

 They were kissing for like that for a couple of minutes, before Steph pulled away “Hunter, wait! Let’s get our work done for today, so we can play with our new toy when he arrives, ok?” she said, breathless. “I don’t want to get the call and we’re snowed under with paperwork!” He sighed, but smiled. _“She’s right. We might as well get some work done, while we’re waiting. Can think of something else I’d rather do, instead!”_ he thought, adjusting his pants as he walked. They headed for the door, Hunter pulling Steph be her hand. “When he arrives, we’ll find out where they stashed our championships and where the other two are hiding!” Hunter said, walking up the hallway, towards their offices. “And if he doesn’t want to share?” she said, laughing, next to him. _“I really hope he doesn’t!”_ he thought, looking forward to making him talk. “You know me, Steph! I’ll convince him to share!” he winked at her and she burst out laughing again. She laid her head on his upper arm “That’s my baby!” she said, still chuckling as they entered the office.

 

                                                                 

                                                                                          *Seth*

The car was silent as Jake drove them to his house. He was taking the backroads and avoiding the city streets, alert to the prowling SUV’S that were actively hunting them. Jimmy and Jey were slumped in the seat in front of them, Jimmy murmuring to Jey, hand on his arm, both upset. Roman was staring brokenly out the window, letting his tears fall, his expression like he had lost something precious. Seth felt like he had been ripped apart. He had re-united with his brothers hours ago, and for a bit, he had a chance of being in their family again. Then, his injured brother had been ripped away in the worst way possible. His heart had nearly stopped when Roman admitted he was thinking of giving himself up to them, just to protect Dean. _“Hunter and Steph would have loved that”_ he thought with a shudder. _“Roman and Dean? They would play them off each other and get them to do exactly what they wanted”_ knowing that was exactly what they would do.

_“At least we got Roman to promise to not give himself up”_ he thought, relieved. _“Why do they want us so badly?? Badly enough to risk killing Dean to get it?”_ he thought, wiping his own tears as he remembered the agonised sound Dean had made. Seth looked for Kevin, the little dog always made him calmer _“Did we leave him behind?!”_ he thought, heart stopping. Something moved and whined by Romans feet and Seth sighed in relief. “Kevin, c’mon, up you get” he said quietly, petting the seat.  Kevin’s head popped up and looked at him head to the side. He whined and disappeared, rustling noises appearing. _“What’s he doing?”_ Seth thought, curious and wiping his face again with his hand. Kevin jumped up beside him, dragging something big in his mouth, he deposited it in his lap and pawed at it, whining. _“What is that?”_ he thought, looking at it. Seth picked it up and immediately recognised it. Deans jacket. His eyes filled with tears. _“Dean was hot and he left this here”_ he remembered. Kevin pawed at the jacket and yapped “I know, buddy, I miss him too” he whispered, voice shaking and tears falling again.

“We’ll get him back, though” petting the small dog. He looked at it _“Roman might want this. He has more right to it than I do”_ he thought, sadly. “Roman” he said and he didn’t reply “Roman!” he said louder. His head turned towards him “What?” he said, wiping his face slowly. “Kevin found this on the floor” he said quietly, passing it over. Roman took it and his face crumpled, than became furious “What the hell do they want from us?? They kidnapped and nearly killed Dean and for fucking what??!!” he burst out, kicking the thankfully empty seat in front of him again. Seth was watching wide eyed, nervous _“I’ve never seen him lose it twice in one day like this before!”_ he thought, a little scared. “They fucking took him and we could do nothing about it! And now we’re just running and fucking hiding while we have no idea what they’re doing to him?!” he yelled, face red and tears flowing. Seth’s heart hurt, knowing what Roman said was true _“We don’t know what they’re doing to him, but knowing The Authority, it won’t be good”_ he thought, fresh sobs breaking out at the thought.

His brother, who had a massive sweet tooth and a soft spot for Kevin was gone and who knows what being done to him, all while they sat there! “We have to, man. We don’t know where he is and there’s people who are after us!” Jake said from the front, watching Roman carefully in the mirror. “We go look for him, we will get caught and then how do we get him back?” Seth saw his point _“We get caught, and we’ve no chance of getting Dean out of there”_ he thought, wiping his face and holding Kevin tight. “I don’t know, but we gotta do something!” Roman bit out, clutching the jacket to him. Jimmy and Jey turned to him and spoke gently “Uce, he’s right. We need to lay low. Deans a fighter and anything they give him, he’ll give back, with interest!” Jey said, patting his arm. “They want the two of you, right? They’ll have to reveal where he is, if they want that!” he said calmly.

Seth was calmed by the twin’s words and a little surprised at the way they were able to calm Roman. _“I used to be able to do that”_ he thought, sadly. _“I don’t deserve to anymore”_ “When they do, we’ll go get him and get him away, alright?” Jimmy said, putting his forehead against Romans. Roman closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. “When they reveal him, and they will, you’ll have a shitload of people backing you and we will get him back, ok? You have Seth, Kevin, me ‘n Jey, Jake, Dolph and Neville, too. You’re not alone in this, man, ok?” Seth watched, feeling he he was intruding as the twins calmed Roman. _”I’m glad Roman has so many people around him that care so much. He’s going to need it. I’ll be there too, even if he doesn’t need me. I owe him that much”_ he thought, remembering how sadistic Hunter and Steph could get and shuddering. “Neither are you, Seth” Jey said, looking at him now.

Seth blinked “W-what?” he stuttered nervously and the twins smiled a little. “You’re not alone in this either, man. You’re a part of this group now, Kev too. You have people backing you, man!  As for the rest, you three can sort it later, once we get Dean back. And we will get him back!” he said firmly, glaring at them, daring them to disagree. They didn’t, he huffed in satisfaction and turned back around. Seth stared down at Kevin’s back, hope creeping in _“I-I’m part of the group again?”_ he thought, smiling slightly, a small bubble of happiness in his chest. It was tinged in sadness, and loss. _“Dean should be here”_ he thought, stroking Kevin’s shiny fur and blinking rapidly. He didn’t look at Roman, he wouldn’t be able to handle it if the older man didn’t agree with the twins.  He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Romans exhausted face looked at him, a tenderness in his red eyes he hadn’t seen in years.

 “Me and D-dean want you to be part of this group again, Seth. You’re our brother, like the twins are. As for being part of our small family like we were two years ago, we’ll see, ok?” he said, his voice croaky. Seth blinked and then smiled _“He’s ok with it! I don’t care if I’m never family in the way I was before, I don’t deserve it anyway. But, I’m part of the group again!”_ he thought, the feeling bittersweet. _“I’m family!”_ A huge weight lifted off of him “R-really?” he asked, shakily, feeling lighter than he had in years. Roman nodded “Really, man. We didn’t get to say it when we were in D…the hospital room earlier” he replied, voice hitching. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “You’re our brother, Seth” Seth was trying so hard to keep it together that he couldn’t speak. He gulped back tears _“He just said I’m their brother again!”_ he thought

 “B-but D-dean-” he managed to get out, afraid he wouldn’t feel the same as Roman and the twins _“He won’t, as he should_!” Roman shook him slightly “Will agree with this, man. He wants this as much as me and the twins do” he said gently, the twins nodding next to him. “Yeah! Welcome back to the family, Rollins!” Jimmy said, clapping him on the shoulder. Seth smiled, wiping his face. He had wanted this for so long, to hear them call him their brother again. But, he couldn’t enjoy it. One of their own was missing. They couldn’t ignore the empty spot by the door and the jacket Roman clutched like a lifeline. Romans voice cut through his depressing thoughts “And we will get Dean back! And if they have laid a finger on him, Hunter will wish he was fucking dead!” he snarled, face going dead still and eyes glittering.

 An image of Dean, bleeding and broken and the Authority laughing made anger flare in Seth. He grit his teeth and held back a snarl. Seth grinned, a smile with a lot of teeth “Hell yeah, we will! Him and his bitch wife will regret ever touching him!” he spat, clenching his fist on his leg. _“They better not have hurt him any worse than he was!”_ he thought, jaw clenching. Roman studied him, a small smile appearing and held out a fist. Seth looked down, froze and his gaze flicked to his big brother _“He doesn’t mean-! No, he can’t!”_ he thought in shock, heart suddenly slamming. _“Roman wouldn’t trick me like this! Would he?”_ he thought, wary of some sort of trick.

 Romans eyes were full of pain, but they were calm and were watching him carefully. _“He means it!”_ he thought, so relieved he was giddy. He smiled and bumped fists with his older brother, relishing doing the symbol of brotherhood with him again. Roman smiled and pulled him into a hug. “We’ll get him back, man. I promise” he muttered into his hair. It was bittersweet, fist bumping and not having Dean appear and demand a fist bump too. _“Usually, Dean was the one who insisted on fist bumping, it feels weird without him”_ he thought, feeling a hole in his chest. _“We’ll get him back, and those fuckers will pay for even touching him!”_

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one, hope you guys enjoy reading it! Peace!! :D

“You ok, Dolph?” Nev asked him, as he watched him eat his triple chocolate chip pancakes snowed under with fruit, slathered in Nutella and sugar everywhere. Dolph nodded, mouth full. “So freakin’ good, man!” he mumbled, sugar flying out. "Ew, Dolph! Close your mouth!" Nev grumbled, smirking. Dolph swallowed, excited "Thats not what you said last night Nev" he remarked casually, laughing as Neville glared at his plate and pointedly ignored him. "Remember, dude? I think it was the second time? Anyway, you were on the bed, right? I remember cos i remember thinking what i should have for breakfast the next morning and i was like 'ooohh pancakes sound good!!' and then i was thinking of what I'd like on them, i thought I'd want nuts, but then i got a lot last night and I'm kinda sick of them now, ya know?" Dolph chattered, ignoring Nevs surprised snort into his coffee

"Anyway, you were on the bed, right? All done up in your birthday suit and then i-" "Ok!" Neville groaned "We don't need a play by play of last night! I was there, remember?" Dolph smirked "Do I ever! My ass still hurts, man!" he exclaimed, a piece of pancake flying off his fork and sticking to the window above their heads. He looked up "Lets play Splat, Nev! First one to get the biggest piece the highest wins!" he cried, excited. Nev's eyes widened as he picked up a whole pancake "Dolph, no-" "On three! One! Two! Thr-" Neville clapped a hand over his mouth and Dolphs dick jerked. A hand fastened on his wrist. "We're not playing Splat, ok? Put the pancake down" he said calmly, but Dolph could see he was holding in laughter. Nev moved his hand "On one condition" Dolph replied, pancake still armed. "What is it?" Nev asked, slightly alarmed. “You have some of my pancakes” he said, smirking at the horrified look on his face. “No way!” he said, aghast. “Then its splat time! Watch this one Nev, I betcha I can get it on the ceiling!” he cried and flipped the pancake to his other hand and drew it back.

“Wait! Fine, ok! Just a small bit, though!” he sighed out, knowing it was useless to argue when Dolph was hyped up on sugar like this. “Yesss!” Dolph cried, slipping back into his seat and replacing the pancake.  He held out a fork of mostly sugar, with a tiny bit of pancake on it out to Neville, he smiled as he backed off and scrunched his face. Dolph snickered and poked the side of his mouth with the fork “Dolph! Knock it off!” he said, glaring. “Aw, c’mon, baby! I wanna fill my man up! And it was part of the deal. Unless you wanna play Splat?! Yes! C’mon, I’ll show you –” he cried, moving to get out of the booth. Neville rolled his eyes, “No! We aren’t playing Splat, gimmee the fork, you moron!” he said, affectionately.

“Yes!! Here ya go Nev!” he said, handing it over. He watched and laughed as Nev winced at the almost pure sugar hitting his tongue. He gagged “God, Dolph, how can you eat that for breakfast? There’s so much sugar!” he said, draining his glass of water in one go. “’Cos I’m awesome, dude!” he cried, waving his fork. Neville smirked, watching him as he ate his blueberry pancakes. “People of less awesomeness have trouble keeping up, but I don’t hold it against them, ya know? I can’t help being this awesome. Don’t feel bad, Nev, a lot of people aren’t. It’s ok to feel ashamed, I won’t judge you” he said, chattering away. A bad idea came to him, and naturally, he couldn’t resist “And, ‘sides you have a big dick, so it balances out nicely” he said casually.

Neville’s eyes bulged and coughed, then he spat out a bite of pancake in shock and coughed until he was red in the face. Dolph cracked up _“I got him so good!”_ he thought, laughing so much he had to put his fork down and lean back. He saw Nev glance around and sigh in relief when he saw that the restaurant was empty. He glared at Dolph and picked up his fork, muttering “asshole… damn right, big dick!... kick his ass” Dolph barely caught what he said, but smirked at what he did catch. _“I was lucky to get a chance with him”_ he thought, admiring his muscled arms as they moved. _“Any other partner I’ve had can’t keep up with me, but he does! He seems to actually enjoy when I get hyped on sugar and loves my silliness!”_ he thought, smiling fondly, not realising he was doing it _“Helps that he can pound me into unconsciousness, too”_ he thought, snickering slightly.

Dolph paused, “ _The Authority can’t find out about him! They’re already suspicious of me, they find Nev and they could use him or even hurt him to get to me!”_ the thought hitting him, making him feel suddenly feeling sick. Looking at his plate, he didn’t feel hungry anymore and he pushed it away. Nev noticed his behaviour change and he looked at him, worried. “Dolph, you ok? What’s wrong?” he asked, alarmed. ”You just went white as a sheet! Are you gonna pass out?” he said, worriedly, sliding in next to him and holding his face _. “They can’t find out about him!”_ he thought, determined to protect him. Dolph shook his head and leaned on him. “What if the Authority finds out about us? They already know I’m friends with Dean and Roman, and they’re gone now!” he whispered. “I can’t let them find out about you, Nev! They’ll use you against me, to get me to help them if they knew!” putting his head on his shoulder. _“And I would, if they threatened Nev!”_ he thought, the idea of betraying Dean and the others nearly making him cry.

Neville kissed the top of his head “They won’t find out, Dolph. Only you, me, Seth, Jey and probably Jimmy, Dean and Roman know, and five of those aren’t in the WWE right now. Only we know, ok? Who else would tell them?” he murmured to him, his warm arms and quiet words comforting Dolph immensely. _“That’s true, but one misplaced word or gesture could bring them down on us”_ he thought, nervous. “Still, we have to be careful, Nev. Once we’re back in the WWE, we can’t do any couple stuff, ok? I would love to show everyone my amazing boyfriend, but I won’t risk you, Nev! We have to act as work colleagues, nothing more” he said, determined. Neville was quiet and Dolph worried that he was afraid that he was ashamed of him or something. “I understand, baby” he said, kissing his hair and Dolph relaxed. “You know, if I could, I’d parade you around the WWE and show you off and introduce you as my boyfriend to everyone, right?” he said, looking at him seriously.

Neville smiled, lighting up his face “I do. And once this is over, that’s exactly what I‘ll do to you” he promised, kissing him. When Dolph came up for air, “No fair, Nev! It was my idea to parade you around and say you’re my boyfriend first! I got dibs on that!” he said, frowning. Nev winked at him “We’ll see who gets there first, baby!” he smirked and kissed him again and Dolph sputtered. Sliding out of the booth, Nev pulled him out after him “You know I’m gonna win, right?” he said, confident. “Keep dreaming, baby!” Nev said, slapping his ass as they left the restaurant. Dolph jumped, “Nev, not in public, man! We talked about this!” he hissed, smirking. _“He’s in for it now!”_ he thought, excited. “I gotta give you one, now” he said, calmly, circling Nev, who kept his front to him warily. “Nope, not happening!” Nev said, eyeing him carefully. Dolph crept towards him and Neville retreated nervously. “Got him!” he thought, delightedly, seeing his eyes flick around.

“Wanna bet? I can feel the sugar pumping me up, so if you run, I’ll catch ya! Just take it like a man, Nev!” he said, up in his personal space now. _“Please, please run!”_ he thought, hoping to chase him around the parking lot. He was feeling jittery and needed to let some steam off. With a curse and a delighted yip from Dolph, Neville bolted, heading for the car. “Nice try, Nev! I have the keys, remember?” he yelled, laughing when he heard Neville cursing as he darted between two cars and ducked down. Dolph ran to the cars and glanced between them, he was gone. _“How did he do that?”_ he thought, surprised. Dolph stopped and listened. _“He’s here somewhere! I know what’ll bring him out!”_ he thought, listening closely for any sounds. “That ass of yours is gonna be bright red, once I’m done with it!” Dolph yelled, slightly turned on. He jumped as something smacked his ass, he turned and Nev was running away, stumbling a little as he laughed. “Only if you c-can catch me, Dolph!” he sputtered back.

 _“Damn it, he’s fast!”_ he thought, racing after him. “You’re so dead Neville! I owe you two now!” he yelled, wondering how he had crept up on him. Dolph was gaining on him, helped on by sugar and eventually, he cornered the panting Neville in the corner of the parking lot. “Gotcha, Nev!” he said, panting himself. Stepping up to the panting man “Are you gonna take it like a man, or do I gotta put you over my knee?” he purred. Neville froze and shrugged, looking down, breathing steadier now. _“Shit! How did this turn sexual?”_ he thought, amused _“Feels weird, good weird to be in charge for once!”_ leaning closer. Neville looked up and Dolph’s breath caught. _“Holy shit!”_ he thought, dumbstruck. Nev was looking at him with the biggest dark brown puppy dog eyes he had ever seen and he melted, frozen in awe.

Dolph gazed at him, mouth open. _“Wha-?”_ he thought, dazed. Nev came closer, his face close enough to Dolph’s that he could feel his breath brushing off his mouth. Dolph leaned forward, one hand on his chin when Nev suddenly snickered, jingled the car keys at him, darted past him and was gone. Dolph blinked in shock, snickering when he realised what had happened. He shoved the wide, mesmerising, dark brown eyes away for later. Checking his pocket, _“Damn it! Sexy fucker tricked me! I’m not even mad, that was so frickin’ hot!”_ he thought, snorting as he chased Nev back to the car. “Nev! That’s so not fair!” he yelled. Sliding to a stop at the car, he watched as Nev held up the keys and remotely locked the car with him inside, a wicked smirk on his face. The locks clicked just as Dolph touched the handle. _“Crap! Fucker planned this!”_ he thought, trying to hold back his laughter and failing.

Tugging on the door handle, he used his own puppy eyes, knowing Nev was a sucker for them “Nev! I’m s-so cold! P-please open the d-door?” he said, doing his best impersonation of being cold, shivering and everything. “It’s boiling outside, Dolph and you’re wearing a string vest! Nice try, though!” he snickered, his back to Dolph, to escape the puppy eyes. _“Damn it!”_ Dolph thought, amused. A minute of silence “I’m so hot, Nev! Feel like I’m gonna melt! C’mon dude! My ass hurts! You hit me too hard, think I broke my ass!” he cried, circling the car, hoping to catch his gaze. Nev shifted as he moved, laughing so hard he cried. Switching on the air con, he leaned into it, “Ahhh, so cold!” he moaned, the sound going straight to Dolph’s dick. “Nev, your poor, super hot boyfriend is dying of heatstroke, please let me back in?” he pouted, his face smushed on the window. “I think you hurt my l’il butt!  I can’t sit on it, man!” he whined, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Can’t hear ya, Dolph! Air con’s too loud, man!” Nev called from the driver’s seat, fanning the cold air over him. Dolph bit back a laugh at his antics _“He won’t open the door, until I promise to not to spank his little butt!”_ he thought, holding back a laugh, but snorting instead. _“He never said I couldn’t do anything else to his ass, though!”_ He sighed, “I promise I won’t spank your butt if you let me back into the car, Nev” he said, sighing dramatically. Nev turned and examined his face “Deal!” he said, triumphant and opened the locks and slid back into the passenger seat. Dolph sat in and said “You’re a little shit, you know that, right?” he said, smiling and kissing him as Nev gave him the keys. Nev nodded “Yep! You still like me though!” he shot back, hand on his thigh and massaging lightly.

“Unfortunately!” Dolph sighed “And, just so you know, I promised not to spank you, I never said anything about not biting and sucking marks into your little butt” he said casually and watching Nev’s reaction as he started the car. He paused, shocked, before erupting into laughter “Holy shit, Dolph! What the hell?” he laughed, laying back. “What? You thought I’m only a bottom? I’m more of a switch, dude! I can pound an ass as well as the next guy!” he said, smirking, sending Nev off again. It took a while for Nev to calm down and Dolph just watched him from the corner of his eye as he drove to the hospital, smiling as Nev laughed _“He’s so easy to make laugh!”_ he thought, seeing him wipe his eyes and settle down as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. “I’m more of a switch too, Dolph. I think you bring out my dominant side, though” he said, thoughtfully as he wiped his eyes.

Dolph blinked, _“Nev’s a switch?” Yes!”_ he thought, excited, bouncing. “Really? That’s so cool!” he said, a little breathless, images swirling in his brain. Nev noticed and leaned forward “Why? You want up in this ass?” Nev said, eyes twinkling now as his hand crept further up his thigh. _“Fuck, yeah I do!”_ he thought, dazed, that damn hand scrambling his thinking. “Hell, yeah, I do!” he said, kissing him, but pulling back with a groan. _“Damn it! How come this happened here?!”_ he thought, frustrated. “First things first, let’s visit Dean, a very quick visit,  and then get home and we’ll see if I can make you black out this time!” he purred, watching Nev’s pupils blow wide with arousal and his breathing quicken. Dolph smirked, seeing how much his words affected him. “Fuck, yeah, let’s do that!” he said, breathless. Dolph chuckled and winked at him, then hopped out of the car. Resisting the urge to grab Nev’s hand, they headed into the hospital. Entering the A&E, they approached the elevator, but before they could push the button, a tired looking doctor approached them.

“Excuse me, but you two were here before, visiting a Mr. Ambrose, correct?” he said carefully. “Yes, I met you in the family room a while ago. He’s our friend from work. Is he ok?” Dolph said, suddenly afraid he had died or something. Nev held his hand and he squeezed it. _“Fuck, Roman must be a mess! I gotta find him, hes gotta be he-“_ he thought, sadly, before the doc interrupted. “No, no! He’s ok! Come with me, I need to speak with you in private, if that’s alright?” he said, heading down a hallway. Dolph sighed in relief, _“Whats happening so? Does he need to be moved somewhere else, or another surgery? Roman or Jey would have texted or called if he had”_ he thought, worried. He glanced at Nev, who looked worried, and he shrugged. Following the doc to the family room again, he didn’t like this room, brought back bad memories. _“Back here again!”_ he thought, uneasy and holding Nev’s hand tight.  “Ok, Doc, what’s wrong?” he asked, nervous. The doc sighed “Mr. Ambrose and his friends left the hospital last night at about half two” he said, carefully.

Dolph stared, stunned. Neville blinked, surprised. “What do you mean, left?” Dolph demanded, scared now _“Why did they leave? Something must have happened to make Roman move Dean in the middle of the night, especially with Dean so hurt! He was fucking unconscious when I saw him last!”_ he thought, upset. He froze, dread rising in him _“Was it the Authority?”_ he thought, pissed now. “Someone came after them, didn’t they?” he asked quietly and the doc nodded. Dolph slumped back, afraid to ask the next question, while Nev cursed. “Did they get away?” Nev asked for him urgently. The doc nodded again and Dolph sat back up, elated. _“Yes!! They got away!! That’s my boys! Suck it, Authority!!”_ he thought, hopping slightly in the chair, while Nev smiled at the bemused doctor. “I think so. I managed to warn them, before they got in the lift, and they had enough time to go out the fire doors at the back” he said, smiling now, in relief.

 _“He warned them? The doc saved them?!”_ he thought surprised. _“He stopped The Authority from catching them?!”_ he thought, grateful Dean had a good doctor watching out for him. Nev and Dolph shared a look and they both hopped up and hugged him, surprising him “Thank you, Doc! You saved them from some very bad people!” Dolph exclaimed, stepping back, Nev shaking his hand as he did. He blinked “Glad to hear it!” he said, smiling and blushing slightly. “Do you want to know what happened?” he said, sitting back down. They nodded and listened, shocked as he explained what happened to their friends. “They sicced eight men on the three of them, with two unable to fight?” Dolph spat, jumping up and pacing around, pissed and wanting to hit something. “Yes, I’m afraid so. Five stayed here, trying to get in the elevator, I called security to hold them up a little. The other three, I think used the staircase, and I couldn’t stop them. But, when security went up there later, the room was torn apart, the guard was unconscious, there was blood on the stair well and smeared on the doors and the fire doors were tied shut with rope from the custodian’s closet” he said, shrugging.

“No one was there, they had left pretty quick once they knew they knew Mr. Reigns and the rest had gone and weren’t coming back” _“Maybe they’ll answer if I ring them!”_ he thought, worried. Pulling out his phone, Dolph called both Roman and Jey, no answer, just ringing out. He paused “Nev, what about Seth and the guy, James, no Jake!! They’re in danger!” he said, paling. Nev jumped up “Do you have his number??” he asked, urgently. Dolph shook his head. “And I don’t know where he lives, either!” he said, gripping his arm. _“Crap!! What do we do?!”_ he thought, shifting restlessly. “I have Mr. Rollins’ number” the doc said, fiddling in his pocket and pulling out his phone. Dolph’s heart leapt “Won’t you get in trouble for this?” Nev asked, as the doc passed over the phone. He shook his head “Mr. Rollins gave me that in an unofficial capacity, he comes here for his physical therapy and I was his PT for a while. He wanted to ring and ask questions after hours. I’m not bound by confidentiality, it was a personal matter” he said, smiling.

They nodded, relieved. Putting the number into his phone, Dolph pressed the call button and they waited. Straight to voicemail. “Dammit, it goes straight to voicemail!” he said, trying again, nothing. Ringing Roman again, he got his voicemail “Ro, it’s Dolph! Me and Nev are at the hospital and Deans doc is saying you were attacked in the middle of the night with eight guys?! We can’t get in contact with Seth, either! Call me as soon as you get this!” he said and hung up. “They were ok when they left?” Nev was asking the doc and he nodded “Even Dean?” Dolph asked, worriedly. “Even him! He was using colourful language in the background when I spoke to Mr. Reigns last” he chuckled. “That’s Dean!” Dolph said with a smile. _“He’s ok, at least!”_ he thought, sighing in relief _“They’re probably lying low and won’t answer their phones for a while!”_ he thought, relaxing. “Did they say where they were going?” he asked, hopefully. The doc shook his head “No, I’m afraid not. I only spoke to them on the phone” he said, regretfully.

 _“Damn it! How are we supposed to find them now?!”_ he thought, frustrated. “Here, I‘ll give you my number and if you catch up to them, tell them to call me and I’ll tell them how to look after Dean, ok?” he said, scribbling out a number and passing it over. “Sure, doc” Nev said, tucking it away in his wallet. “Why did you do so much to help them, anyway?” Dolph asked, curious. He shrugged “I always help my patients, especially if people who want to do them harm. And, I’m kind of a fan” he muttered, definitely blushing now. _“That’s so cute!”_ Dolph thought, sharing an amused look with Nev. “Well, fan or not, you saved them and when we sort this out, they’ll want to thank you for what you did, doc. We owe you a massive favour” he said seriously. He blushed again. “Just make sure Dean is ok and that he washes those stitches daily, alright? Oh, can I give you his scripts? They left so suddenly, they never even discharged Dean, or picked them up!” he said, scribbling on his clipboard. “Yeah, sure Doc” Dolph said “Ok, I’ll be back in a second” he said and they watched him leave in a hurry.

“Eight men, Nev! Eight!” he burst out, pacing again as the door closed. “They’ve gone completely dark side, man! How can we go back to work for them, knowing how psychotic they are?” he cried, kicking a chair as he passed. _“How can I work for them, knowing what I know?”_ he thought, anger running through him. “Because we can bring them down from the inside” Nev said calmly, but with a razor sharp edge to his voice. _“Never heard him like this before”_ he thought, curious. Dolph stopped and looked over, Nev looked _pissed_. He was pale and his eyes glittered in his face and he was glaring at the wall, a hard look on his usually cheerful face. _“Wow, he’s really scary looking like that!”_ he thought, awed. “What do you mean, Nev?” he said quietly. “I mean, we go back and do our best to disrupt their plans and piss ‘em off as much as we can! They can’t be left in charge of the WWE if they’re insane!” he said, pacing himself “Those guys they’re hunting are good guys, our friends and they’re our best bet for getting rid of the Authority for good! You were there when The Shield was actively resisting them, right? What happened?” he said, stopping pacing and watching him carefully.

“The Authority won” he said quietly. “Right! Only because they got to Seth before The Shield could crush them, even with Evolution backing them! It was a desperate move!” Nev cried. Dolph blinked _“Of course!”_ he thought, wondering why he didn’t see it before “And now, they’re throwing everything they have at them, to stop them, before they re-form!” he realised “And they have no Evolution this time, just the League and they’re nowhere near the level of Evolution was! No wonder they sent so many guys after them! The Shield returns, stronger than ever and The Authority is in major trouble!” Dolph said, wide eyed and Nev pointed at him, triumphantly and flopped down in the nearest chair. _“Holy shit! They’re not even in the WWE now and The Shield has The Authority running scared! If they do get back together, they have a real chance of getting rid of them, for good!”_ he thought, excited.

 _“As well as being the Shield, they’re our friends now. And I help my friends when they need it!”_ Dolph sat next to his boyfriend and leaned in, resting. “What do you think, Dolph? We decide to do this, just know, if we’re caught, we’ll be fired and blacklisted from ever working with the WWE again” Nev said, slinging an arm around him. Dolph considered _“Steph and Hunter will drive the company into the ground and that can’t happen! We’ll do our best, but if that does end up happening, I won’t want to work here, they’ve been getting worse for years and will continue to get worse. There’s always NJPW, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honour, the Indies and god forbid, TNA I can turn to. I’m not being used properly, anyway. But Nev is younger and has had less time to build a name for himself than I have had”_ he thought, making up his mind. “I’m in!” he said and Nev smiled.

“But, I’m older than you are and losing my career now wouldn’t be such a blow for me. I’ve built a name for myself and I could get work somewhere else, easily. Not so much for you, Nev. Would you be ok if you were fired from the WWE?” he said, seriously. Neville smiled “I’ll be ok, Dolph. Every time my contract with WWE is about to expire, I get offers from NJPW, Lucha, Ring of Honour and even TNA!” he said, kissing the top of his head gently. Dolph sighed, relieved. _“We’ll be ok, if this goes south!”_ he thought, relived.  “Good! So, you really wanna do this Nev? I mean, we couldn’t just lose our jobs, look what happened to Dean!” he said, anger in his face. Neville thought for a minute. Dolph listened to his heartbeat as he thought “I think we have to, man. No one else will, they haven’t seen their other side, like we have. They won’t believe us” he said, softly. “Yeah, it sounds crazy!” he whispered, nodding, feeling a sudden weight on his shoulders.

 _“No one else in the WWE sees just how insane they are! Yeah, people are noticing that they’re changing, but they have no idea how bad things have gotten! Only me, Nev, the Uso’s, Seth, Dean and Roman know. And The Authority ran them all off, except for us!”_ he thought, knowing they had to do something. “We’ll have to wait for either Roman or Jey to contact us, they aren’t answering their phones” he said, frustrated. _“If we knew what was going on, we could plan for it!”_ he thought, uneasy at going in blind.  “They’re in hiding, Dolph. Their phones are probably on silent and they can’t see them. They’ll ring eventually, when they get a chance, ok? They’re away from the Authority and they’re together. They’ll be fine” he said, stroking his hair gently. _“Yeah, they’ll have each other’s backs. I can’t do anything until I hear from them, anyway. Focus on me and Nev now. I can worry about the rest later!”_ he thought, hoping they would be alright. A thought struck him _“We could use codenames!”_ he thought smiling now.

“Ok! Let’s do it, Nev!” he said, sitting up “We gotta think of cool code names, like … I got it! Alfred for you and Captain Awesome for me!” he said hopping again. ”Why do I get Alfred?” Nev asked, scrunching his nose adorably. Dolph sighed “’Cos you’re English. Like Batman’s butler! You’re my sidekick, Nev!” he crowed “It’s a huge honour!”  Nev rolled his eyes, laughing. “I get Captain Awesome ‘cos of reasons I explained at breakfast!” he said, turning to look at the door as it opened and the Doc entered. “Ok, here’s Dean’s scripts. I filled one of them, his insurance covered that. Warn him to finish them all out, ok? I put some bandages in the bag, just get some more from the pharmacy, he’ll need them. I wrote out instructions for washing the tube wound and a list of what to take and when, as well as some dietary tips and an exercise plan. It’s all in the bag, anyway” he said, passing to Nev, who peeped in curiously.

 _“Wow. He’s a really good doctor, he really cares for his patients_ ” he thought, seeing how much he cared. “Thank you, so much, Doc. I’ll tell him everything you said. We owe you, man!” he said, clapping him on the back. Nev shook his hand and thanked him. “Just look after yourselves, ok? And make sure Dean doesn’t wrestle for at least six months, ok? No light grappling, not even training!” he said, firmly. _“Six months? Ouch!”_ Dolph thought, wincing. He could see Nev do the same. “I know, but he‘ll need the rest, especially his ribs” the doc said as they walked to the exit. Reaching the doors, he shook their hands again “Good luck and call me if you have any problems, ok?”” he said seriously and strode off, already talking to another patient. Heading outside, they headed for their car, both deep in thought. _“We just decided to sabotage our own bosses, the same one who nearly killed one of my friends and drove off four others! We need to be really careful. This isn’t a game, one wrong move and we could end up in a hospital bed!”_ he thought nervous. Nev’s hand slid into his and he calmed. _“But, I’m not alone in this! I have Nev and he’s got my back and I got his! We can do this!”_ he thought, reassured.

Both of their phones buzzed and they looked at each other, surprised. “Jinx?” Dolph said, uncertainly. Neville chuckled, looking at his phone. Dolph checked his own. 2 unread messages. Opening the first one, “Due to staff shortage, all non-essential vacation/personal days (injury time excluded) are cancelled. They will be reimbursed at a later date. All talent/crew, report to stations’ “Dammit! They cancelled my vacation days!” he cried, annoyed. “Same here!” Nev said, pissed. Opening the second message from Hunter, ‘I have been informed that credible threats have been made against some of our talent. As such, the WWE has hired extra security personnel. They will be posted around the arenas, hotels, live events, etc. until further notice. Select talent will also be accompanied by said personnel at all times. Any questions, call into my office. They are there for your safety, ours and everyone involved in this company. Any negative behaviour towards the personnel will not be tolerated and will be dealt with immediately’   _“What the hell?!”_ he thought, suddenly nervous. They looked at each other “Something’s up, Nev!” he said, quietly. He nodded in agreement, grim. “It’ll be hard to bring them down if there’s people stationed everywhere and watching everyone!” Neville glared at his phone “I know! But what else can we do? If we show up, are we going to sit back and watch them lord it over everyone until someone finally stands up to them?” he said, leaning on their car. “Hell no!” Dolph said, annoyed “If we’re going back, we gotta do something!”   

Neville smiled “Stick to the plan?” he said, holding out his hand. “You know it, baby!” Dolph chirped, slipping his hand into Neville’s. “Ready to bring down a pair of psychos, Nev?” he asked and Nev nodded “Hell yeah!” he replied, smiling now. “Then let’s do it!” They got in their car and headed home, to pack and collect their travel bags, making sure the bag of medical stuff for Dean was packed into Neville’s bag. Once that was done, they spent the whole car ride to the arena working on a plan for dealing with the extra men and bringing down the pair of psychos at the head of the group called The Authority.                                       


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter for you! There is some Irish in this, but translations are at the end of this chapter! Peace out dudes!! XD

“Get offa me, ya bitch!” he heard an accented voice spit from a side corridor as he was walking down the hallway, after passing the black clad watchful security guard at the start. _“What is that?”_ he thought, curious, hearing scuffling sounds and then a thump and a yelp a couple of minutes later. Entering the small side hallway, he peered around some transport crates and stared in shock. _“Should I intervene? Get the guard?”_ he thought, conflicted _“Do I want to get involved in drama?”_ One of the female superstars had Becky Lynch pinned on the wall, hand on her neck and was hissing at her “Nice try, Lass Kicker! But like Steph said, I gotta teach you who’s boss! You’re just a little bit stuck up, and she asked me to sort you out. And of course, being the good employee I am, I’m gonna!” Becky snarled at her

“Fuckin’ try it, Fox! At least I’m no-ones bitch! Ya think Steph cares about ya? All she cares about is herself an’ Hunter!” she spat. He drew back _“What the hell? Steph and Hunter are involved in this?”_ he thought, surprised. _“They seemed really nice!”_ Becky met his eyes in astonishment and shook her head when he went to intervene. She flicked her eyes to the boxes. Fox looked around, he ducked back behind them, but peeped over the top. _“She doesn’t want Fox to see me!”_ he realised. Becky took the opportunity when Fox looked around, kicked her in the stomach and slipped behind her as she doubled over. Becky drove her into the wall with a shove from her boot. Fox managed to block the worst of the hit with her arm, but her head still hit the wall with a crack, stunning her and he winced. _“Ouch!”_ he thought, grimacing. Becky rounded the boxes, grabbed his hand and ran, fast. She pulled him through a confusing blur of back corridors and barely used hallways. _“What the hell?”_ he thought, confused. _“Why is Becky Lynch dragging me around the arena?”_ He tried to free his wrist, but he she was surprisingly strong!

Stopping at a door, she opened it, dragged him in, closed the door and locked it. Leaning against it, she panted from the fight and the run. _“Where am I?”_ he thought, looking around. They were in a storeroom, steel chairs piled on the wall, tables and ladders shoved against the other. A bare lightbulb was shining above them. “What the hell, Lynch? Why’re we in a storeroom and why did you drag me through a shit ton of corridors?” he said, curious as to why she was acting so weird. _“I barely know her, but this ain’t normal!”_ he thought, unnerved. “’Cos, when Fox shows up, tha others aren’ far behind. They find ya near me, you’ll be watched. You’ll have one of those ‘security guards’ followin’ ya, like they tried to do ta me” she said in her lilting accent. He enjoyed the sound of it, until her words caught up to him “Others? What others?” he said, carefully. _“Who else is involved? And did she say she was followed by the new security guards?”_ he thought, feeling like this was just the tip of the iceberg.

She pulled a chair from the stack and sat on it “Tamina an’ Naomi” she muttered out, pulling a bag from behind the stack of chairs and retrieving a bottle of water from it. _“Crap!”_ he thought, seeing she had a black eye and a split lip, and numerous half healed and new bruises covering her arms and legs, as well as small cuts all over. “What happened to you? Why do you’ve a black eye? Was that them?” he said incredulously. _“What the hell’s going on?”_ he thought, uneasy. She nodded. “Steph sicced ‘em on me. At first it was jus’ Fox, but yesterday, Tamina an’ Naomi were added in. Couldn’ stay in tha locker room, kept gettin’ attacked. The even tried ta get into my hotel room last night. Now, I have ta find a room that no uses an’ hide until my matches and wedge a chair under my door at tha’ hotel” she said, tucking the bag back behind the chairs. He held a hand up “Hold up, Steph told three women to attack you? Our boss, Stephanie Mcmahon?” he said shocked, pulling out a chair for himself. _“This sounds crazy, but I’m intrigued now”_ he thought, knowing if he left, not knowing what she was gonna say would drive him crazy.

“Yeah. I don’ know why, but she hates me. Thinks I need ta ‘learn my place’. Bitch can fuckin’ try ta teach me!” she muttered. He smiled, seeing her defiant face. _“She’s cute when she’s pissed off_ ” he thought, hiding the smile before she could see. “Are those three coming after you all the time?” he asked, settling into the chair. She nodded “Yep. If they see me, they come after me. Tha’s why I have these lovely accommodations” she snorted, waving a hand at the cobwebs and dust gathering on the chairs and tables. “Doesn’t the rest of the Women’s locker room help you out? Surely with the rest of them behind you, they’ll leave you alone? Or the new security guards?” he said, hopefully. He felt bad for her. She looked exhausted. She shook her head. “Nope, tha rest of ta locker room are all too scared. They know Steph told ‘em ta attack me whenever they could an’ if they get involved, they’ll be next. They help me by keepin’ a look out if I need ta go to tha bathroom, bring me food from tha canteen or ta tha gorilla” she said, checking her phone.

“’Sides, after Seth left, there’ve been rumours floatin’ around that’ve had people runnin’ scared. Not to mention Dean, Roman, an’ The Uso’s disappearin’! Then these ‘security guards’ showin’ up!” He paused _“Roman and Dean disappeared? The Uso’s  too?_ _Haven’t heard this yet!”_ he thought, leaning forward, interested. “Rumours? What rumours? What? I don’t listen to rumours, so I haven’t got all the gossip!” he smirked, seeing her disbelieving look. She smiled. “Accordin’ to the rumours, The Authority attacked Dean an’ put him in tha ICU. They were tryin’ to get his belt. An’ tried to do tha same ta Roman, but he disappeared before they could, with both tha belts an’ Dean. Same with the Uso’s. No one’s seen ‘em since. Seth was supposed ta call me, but I haven’t heard anythin’ from him and he isn’t answerin’ his phone” she said, worried. She stared at him “Can I trust ya to not repeat anythin’ we talked about here, even if ya don’ believe me?” she asked, watching him carefully.  He frowned _“She must have been close to one of them. She’s obviously worried about this, must be important to her, even if it’s made up!”_ he thought, seeing the lines as she scrunched her forehead in worry.

He nodded “Scouts honour, I won’t repeat anything” he said, holding up three fingers. She studied him and sighed in relief. “Thank you” she murmured. “Tha Authority hasn’t been around as much as they usually are, either. Somethin’ big is goin’ on” she muttered. _“Steph and Hunter are our bosses. Why would they injure and run off three of their biggest draws? And, if they wanted the titles, they could just arrange title matches, not beat someone nearly to death!”_ he thought, thinking that she had gotten her wires crossed somewhere. “Are you sure this isn’t all in your head? Maybe those three just want to attack you and Steph had nothing to do with it? They seem like really nice people” he said gently. She glared at him “You’ve only been here for a short time, an’ of course they were nice to ya, they wanted ya to sign tha’ contract! Stick around a little longer an’ you’ll see how fast their attitude changes!” she snarled

“I worked with Hunter in NXT an’ I always knew somethin’ was off with him, I just never knew him an’ his wife are psychotic!” she muttered, getting up and freezing when someone knocked on the door loudly. “Lynch! Open the door, now!” the voice of the principal owner of WWE, Stephanie McMahon, barked out. _“Crap!”_ he thought, watching her carefully. Becky froze for a second and then picked up her bag, flung it into his chest and grabbed his arm, a scared look on her face “Quick! She can’ see ya here! If she does, you’ll be next! Hide, now!” she whispered frantically. _“I can’t leave her alone, especially if she thinks Steph is out to get her!”_ he thought, picking up her nervousness. “What about you?” he whispered back, being shoved behind the chairs, despite his resistance, _“Shit! She’s strong!”_ he thought, in admiration. “I’ll be fine! Stay here an’ don’ come out, ok? Even if they start on me, stay here! They can’ know you’re here! If they do, you could end up bein’ followed, or like Dean!” she whispered fiercely. _“End up like Dean? They really put him in the ICU?”_ he thought, a very bad feeling building in his gut.

_“Either she really believes what she’s saying, or its true and Steph’s out to get her! Something’s going on!”_ he thought, stepping fully behind the chairs. He opened his mouth to respond, but she was gone. _“What the hell is happening?”_ he thought, a little stunned _“Ten minutes ago, my biggest worry was what to have for lunch! And now, someone’s telling me that my new bosses are knockin’ off Superstars and I’m hiding from one of my bosses behind some spider infested chairs!”_ He shook his head and re-focused. He listened as Becky put the chair he was sitting on away and spoke through the door. “What do ya want, Steph?” she said calmly. “For you to open the door, now! I can have this opened in two minutes, so either you open it or I’ll get someone who will!” she said, sounding pissed. He heard Becky sigh and the click of the lock as the door opened. He held his breath. “That’s a good girl! Doesn’t it feel better to do as you’re told, hmm?” she said, mockingly, her voice louder now. “Teigh trasna ort fein, Mc Mahon! What tha hell do ya want?!” Becky growled out, sounding pissed. _“Is that Irish?”_ he thought, intrigued “Ooohh, Irish! Things are getting serious! Now, now, Lynch! Is that any way to talk to your boss?” she laughed.

The sound made his skin crawl. _“That doesn’t sound like the woman I spoke to when signing my contract!”_ he thought, confused now, bad feeling increasing the longer he listened. “It is if my bosses are fuckin’ psychos!” she bit back. _“Becky, what the hell? Don’t antagonise her!”_ he thought, closing his eyes and sighing internally. “Someone still hasn’t learned her place has she?” Steph said, sounding pissed now. “Shove it, Steph! Oh an’ by tha way, call off your attack dogs will ya? They’re gettin’ a bit annoyin’. Speakin’ of which, might wanna go and check tha east corridor, I’m afraid Fox got her head smashed into a wall, I would’ve stayed to help, but ya know, I didn’ care. Too bad there’s no cameras there, could’ve seen wha’ happened” Becky said regretfully, but with laughter in her voice. Becky yelped as the sound of a slap echoed in the room. His mouth opened _“Holy shit! Steph slapped her!”_ he thought, stunned.

_“She was right about Steph being out to get her! If she’s right about that, what else could she be right about? Just because Steph doesn’t like her doesnyt mean that her and her husband done all Becky said they did!””_ crossing his arms, he leaned on the wall and listened intently. “You think I haven’t dealt with people like you before?” Steph laughed. “Oh, I know ya have! Worked like a damn charm most of tha time, righ’? Until Seth Rollins, tha’ is. Slipped righ’ through your fingers, didn’ he? Him an’ his brothers! And where’s Seth now?” she snarled back. _“Becky, keep your mouth shut!! If what you said is true, don’t fuckin’ provoke her!”_ he thought from behind the chairs, the bad feeling making him queasy. There was silence until “Yes, they slipped through our fingers, but once we get Rollins back, along with Reigns, willingly or not, he won’t leave us again! None of them will!” she suddenly shrieked the last part of it, sounding deranged as she did. His mouth opened, stunned, the bad feeling rushing through him in a flash as he listened

“As for Ambrose, he’s not doing too well, let’s hope his so called brothers appear before he gets into an accident!” she snarled, hatred in her voice. He stepped back, intimidated by the absolute rage and insanity in her voice, shocked and shaken. Becky was silent too. _“Holy fucking shit! Becky’s right, she’s insane!”_ he thought, knowing now why the three men had disappeared _“They have Ambrose?!”_ he thought, pity filling him as he tuned back in as Becky spoke “Wha’ do you mean by tha’? Did you hurt Dean?!” she demanded after a shocked pause. Steph chuckled “I meant exactly what I said, Lynch!” she retorted, sounding smug. Becky, seeing she wasn’t going to get a straight answer, changed tack “An’ what about their families, McMahon? Are you gonna make ‘em disappear, too? An’ all their friends? How’re you gonna handle tha’, Steph? You can’ just isolate people from their family an’ friends an’ expect them ta walk away! It doesn’t work like tha’, you fuckin’ nutcase!” Becky yelled back, pissed off now.  

Steph sounded calmer now, but her voice was still shaking with suppressed rage. “They will all join us or Ambrose will never see the light of day again! Rollins is nearly broken, the so called ‘Lunatic’ is badly injured and is getting worse, and as for The Big Dog, I’ll make sure he’s my own personal bitch!” she snarled, her voice thick with hatred for the Samoan. “They will both join us or I will destroy their careers, their lives, their families and everyone they know will suffer!” she spat out. Becky sounded like she was shocked into silence. His mouth was open _“Wha-?”_ he thought, stunned. _“She really has it out for them! Probably her husband is like this, too!”_ he thought, realising everything Becky told him had been true. _“And I just signed with them!”_ he thought, sickened. “That answer your question, Becky?” Steph asked, sweetly, sounding like she was rearranging her clothing. He blinked, scared at how fast her voice changed from psychotic to normal in the blink of an eye.

_“She had Seth already, for two years, how the hell did he survive with them? And they have Dean now, too!”_ he thought, feeling sick being this close to Steph, after seeing her true colours. _“She then went for Dean and tried to get Roman earlier! That’s why they all disappeared! After Dean was attacked, they dropped everything and fell off the map!”_ he thought, wishing he could do the same.“Ya need help, Steph!! This behaviour isn’t normal!” Becky cried, sounding scared now. _“Damn right, it ain’t!”_ he thought, creeped out. He wanted to go and comfort the flame haired Superstar, but he couldn’t! _“She’s right! Steph will paint a target on my back, too! I can’t let them know I’m onto them! I could end up like Dean!”_ he thought, remembering hearing what had happened to the Lunatic and shaking. “What’s normal is for you to learn your place, and that is beneath the Authority! Am I right, Lass Kicker?” she snarled, at the Irishwoman, a clear warning in her tone.

_“Just agree with her, Becky! You don’t have to mean it, just do it!”_ he begged internally, hoping she could hold her temper. _“Steph’s a fuckin’ psycho!”_ he thought, scared for her. “Fuck, no! Becky Lynch is below no one!” she snarled, but he could hear the slight tremble in her voice and knew she was scared now. _“Fuck, Becky!”_ he internally sighed and leaned back against the wall in exasperation, dread curling in his belly. Steph sighed “I was hoping to do this the easy way, but you need to be taught a lesson!” she said sounding regretful, but with a note of dark glee in her voice that made him shiver. “Oh ya gonna teach me, Steph? Good luck with tha’!” Becky bit out, sounding like she was ready for a fight. Steph tutted “Silly girl! I’m not going to do it. They are” she said, a smile in her voice now, the door opening again when she knocked on it.

He heard footsteps entering the room. _“Who is it?”_ he thought, really scared for her now _“That’s more than one person! I can’t sit here while she gets attacked! I gotta help her!”_ he thought, slowly levering off the wall, still hidden by the chairs. Putting his baseball cap on backwards, he was ready. Peeping through a crack in the chairs, he met her gaze and she looked at the distracted women as they talked. Seeing they were paying her no attention, she shook her head slightly and gave him a clear warning with her eyes to ‘stay there!’ He shook his head and she frowned, then glanced at her hand. Four fingers were up. “Four?” he mouthed and she nodded and mouthed back, “Stay down!” He frowned and thought _“Shit! There’s four of them?”_ he thought. “ _We can’t take on four, and I don’t hit women! If I go out here, we get our asses kicked and the Authority knows about me and we lose. I stay here and Becky gets hurt, but I could be useful to her. We possibly win in the future”_ He was clenching his hands on his knees, so hard marks were dug into his skin.

Feeling like a piece of shit, he reluctantly nodded and she was relieved and nodded back. Nervous, but ready. “Alright, ladies, you know what to do! I have some other stuff to do, so do come and find me and tell me how it went, will you?” Steph chirped and the door slammed. A silence fell “Are we gonna do this or wha’?” Becky said casually, taking off her jacket, by the sounds of it. _“For god’s sake Becky, stop talking!”_ he thought, laying his head on his arms and sighing. “Oh yeah, we are! I owe you for this, anyway!” the one he recognised as Fox hissed. “Bring it on, cailleach!” Becky snapped back. There was sudden yelling and banging as what sounded like Becky being thrown around the place. He was fighting with himself to stay where he promised he would, hearing her cry out as they threw her around and into the walls, tables didn’t fucking help! A pause and heavy breathing “Give up yet, Lynch?” one asked, accompanied by what sounded like a hard slap across the face.

“Pog mo thoin, bitseach!” Becky hissed back, sounding like she was in pain. He winced as they resumed, hearing her grunt in pain, feeling useless just crouched there as she was getting beaten. _“I gotta help her! But, I promised her I wouldn’t! Fuck!!”_ he thought, distressed. A massive slam and a pained yelp against the stack of chairs he was hiding behind rocked the stack, making him jerk back and look up in fear. For a minute, it looked like it was going to fall. _“No, no! Don’t fall!”_ he thought, scooting back. They re-settled and he breathed out in relief. _“They must’ve thrown Becky against them!”_ he thought, pissed that Steph had basically given her employees permission to harm another one of her employees in a group attack! “Think she learned her lesson, guys!” one of them snickered. “I’d say so” the other laughed.

“C’mon, let’s find Steph and tell her what we did! She’s gonna love it!” Fox said, excited. _“Fucking bitches!”_ he thought, angry that he couldn’t intervene and stop this! “Long as we stop and get food first, kicking ass always gets me hungry!” the first one said again. “You’re always hungry, Tam! Ok, lets go-“ their voices faded away as they left the room. _“That must have been Naomi, Fox and Tamina!”_ he thought, listening closely. He gave it a couple of seconds, to make sure they were really gone and he carefully slid out from behind the chair stack. Hurrying to the door, he shut and locked it. Turning to Becky, he stopped. She was crumpled on the floor in front of the stack, unconscious or close to it. Blood was running from her lip again and there was blood spots on her shirt that were getting bigger. “Shit, Becky!” he whispered, kneeling next to her. “Those fucking bitches! Why is Steph doing this?!” he thought, pity and anger filing him seeing the Irishwoman try and lever herself up on shaky arms.

“Believe me now, Styles?” she whispered, slowly sitting up as he helped her carefully. “Yeah, I believe you now! Jesus Christ, Becky, she’s insane! Why does she have such a fixation on Roman, Dean and Seth?” he said, freaking out a little. Becky sighed, leaning back against the chairs. “I dunno” she said, slowly. The bloodstains had gotten bigger _“Forget that! We can talk later!”_ he thought, wanting to check her over. “Shit, lose the shirt, let me see if you need a hospital” he said quickly, hoping she wouldn’t notice the nervousness in his voice. “Why?” she said, blinking slowly and trying to focus on him. _“She might have a concussion!”_ he thought, seeing her struggling to focus. “Becky, you’re bleeding through your shirt” he said gently. “I am?” she said dazedly, looking down. She frowned. “Can you stand?” he asked, worried that she seemed so out of it. _“I might have to take her to the medic’s office”_ he thought, worried. _“How’ll I get her there, if she can’t be seen by anyone?!”_

She nodded and AJ helped her to her feet. She winced and swayed, but stayed upright. AJ felt his cheeks warm “Can I help you take off your shirt? I gotta check you and see if you need the medic” he said, trying not to blush. She nodded and slipped her arms into the shirt and AJ pulled it over her head gently. She was wearing a simple black bra and it looked so good on her pale skin _“Stop that! I’m just checking her for injuries! Knock it off!”_ he scolded himself. “Ok, they’re deep, but it looks like they’re already stopping bleeding. You should be ok” he said in relief, trying to ignore how warm her skin was as he checked each of the three kinda deep cuts on her ribs from being thrown around. “There’ll be several new bruises, nothing you can’t handle” he said gently. “These don’t need stitches, just a bandage, and they’ll be ok” he murmured. _“Don’t look up, don’tlook up”_ he thought, trying to ignore the black bra so close to his fingers. 

“In my bag” she said, wincing. He retrieved her bag and watched as she pulled out bandages. _“Of course she keeps a roll of bandages on her!”_ he thought, angry that she had to. He gently wrapped the cuts and tied them off. Helping her put her shirt back on, he sat her down on the chair and checked her head for cuts and found a lump on the back of her head. He ignored how her hair smelled like vanilla. Looking at her eyes, “Can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?” he said holding up three fingers “Yeah, three” she muttered. “Any double vision? Even a little bit? Nausea? Dizziness? ” he asked. She shook her head. “Good! Ok, focus on my finger and follow it when it moves, ok?” he said, glad she looked a little more awake now. She nodded. “How do ya know how ta do this?” she asked, curious. He shrugged, “Years ago, I was working in the Indies, we couldn’t afford hospitals, so unless someone had a concussion, we didn’t bother with them. My friend is a medic and he taught me how to check for them. Made a lot of money that way” he said smiling. She chuckled and focused on his finger.

Watching her pupils as they followed his finger, they were both the same size and moving smoothly. _“No concussion!”_ he thought in relief, smiling a little. “Good, Becky! You don’t have a concussion, you’re not too badly injured, you just need to rest” he said in relief. “Score!” she said weakly, yawning. “I’m driving you back to the hotel, come on” he said, picking up her bag and supporting her as she stood up. “No way! I have a match an’ you can’ be seen with me! Paige said she’ll help me ta tha gorilla” she said. “Just pass me my phone? It’s in my bag, tha front pocket” stretching slowly and more vigorously when there was no significant pain. AJ fixed his eyes on the strip of skin that appeared and the image of Becky with her top off flashed in his mind. _“Not the time for that!”_ he thought, pushing it away.

Blushing, he lowered his gaze and located the pocket and passed over the phone. “You can’t wrestle after the beating you just took, Becky!” he said incredulously. She stared at him “Yes, I can! I’m not givin’ her tha satisfaction of me pullin’ out of tha match!” she retorted, switching on the phone. “Not happenin’!” she snapped and he gave up, shaking his head. She pressed a button and waited “Hey! Yeah, I’m ok. They foun’ me again. No, I’m not badly hurt, just some cuts an’ bruises. Paige! Stay away from them, promise me!” she said into the phone. AJ chuckled, knowing the fiery Brit would want some revenge. _“I know I would, a friend of mine being hounded daily like she is”_ he thought, feeling sorry for her. “Tha’s a friend. He foun’ me when Fox was tryin’ to kick my ass, so I had ta explain everythin’. It’s not like tha’!” she said, blushing slightly. AJ snorted, blushing himself. _“Wish it was like that”_ he thought, and blushed even more.

“Look, are ya ready ta go? I’ll meet ya by tha canteen in five minutes, so. Ok, bye” she said and hung up. “Are you sure you’ll be ok?” AJ asked her, seeing she was still a little bit shaky. _”She shouldn’t be wrestling after just getting attacked!”_ he thought, worried for her. “I’m fine, AJ. I’m just up against Summer Rae, it won’ take long. Thank ya for your help an’ watch your back around tha Authority, ok?” she said, taking her bag from him, stashing it behind the chairs again and heading to the door. AJ thought for a second _“I can’t just walk away, after seeing that!”_ he thought, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get Steph’s psychotic voice out of his head any time soon. “Wait! I wanna help! They can’t be left in control of the WWE if they’re like that! Everyone could be in danger if they stay in power!” he said, hoping she would let him help her. She looked at him “Ya do realise if they find out you’re against them, they’ll crush your career? Not just here, everywhere!” she replied softly.

He snorted “ _Not likely! If they catch me and ruin my career here, I could get work in Japan again or another country. I don’t want to stay here if they’re in charge, now that I know they’re fucking insane! I can help get rid of them”_ he thought, weighing his options. “I still want to help. They can’t be left doing things the way they are” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. _“They’ll destroy this company and all the people in it”_ he thought, remembering how deranged Steph had sounded. He shivered slightly. Becky nodded “Ok, then. See if ya can get Dean or Roman’s number. I need ta get in contact wit’ Seth. I would do it myself, but anyone I talk ta will get in trouble an’ none of tha Women’s locker room have either number. Just be discreet an’ only ask people you know won’ tattle to tha Authority, ok?” she said. _“Yes! She’s letting me help her!”_ he thought, excited. AJ nodded. “I have Romans number” he said, shifting.

She blinked “Ya do?! How come?” she said in astonishment. He shrugged “Creative want us in a feud, so they gave me his number to set up some match training for next week” he said, smirking at her open mouth “Yes!! We can contact them now an’ see wha’s goin’ on!” she said, excited. _“Shes adorable when she’s excited”_ he thought, enjoying seeing her smiling. Checking her watch “Crap! I gotta go! Paige is waitin’ for me!” she said, frustrated. “I’m supposed ta leave right after!” she said, biting her lip, deep in thought. AJ had his eyes on her and was watching, mesmerised. He forced himself to look away as she spoke again.  “Here, put your number into my phone, an’ I’ll text ya tomorrow where I’ll be and we can call ‘em together, ok?” she said, handing him her phone. _“What about Dean, though?”_ he thought, worried for him. _“Anyone they have won’t be treated well, and he’s just out of the ICU!”_ He frowned “Didn’t Steph say they had Dean, though? And that he was getting worse?” he said, worried.

He didn’t know him, but anybody being held against their will, especially by The Authority was in serious danger. _“We need to help him!”_ he decided _“No one deserves to be held by those psychos!”_ Becky froze, remembering. “Shit! She did say that!” she whispered, horrified. “We need to help him!” Grabbing her phone, she pressed a button “Paige, I’ll meet ya back at tha hotel, ok? Can ya still come with me ta tha gorilla? Ok!  Somethin’ came up. No! It’s not like tha!” she exclaimed. Walking to the door, she looked both ways. When she was sure it was safe, she left and beckoned him to follow her. _“Where are we going now?”_ he thought, following her out the door. A could hear high pitched laughter and a voice with an English accent from the phone as they walked, and he smirked. “Fine, I’ll tell ya later, jus’ stop talkin’! Yeah, yeah, bye” hanging up the phone. Pulling open a random door, she looked inside and entered, flinging her bag down and sighing.

“Why’d we move rooms?” he asked, worried, closing the door after him. “In case they came back. Happened before” she said, walking to the stack of chairs. He frowned _“Shouldn’t be happening at all!”_ he thought, looking at the bruises and blood patches on her clothes, anger and pity filling him.“Do you have anythin’ planned for tha rest of tha day?” she asked him. He shook his head “I had a promo earlier and an interview ‘bout half an hour ago. I was gonna get lunch and go back to the hotel room when you grabbed me” he said, smiling a little. She smiled back “Ok, I have ta go for my match. Will we meet back here in an hour?” she suggested, kicking her bag behind the chairs again. “Sure, I’ll go get some lunch while I wait” he said, shrugging. “Will you remember where tha room is? Want me to meet you somewhere?” she offered. _“I think I might know how to get back here”_ he thought, doubtful. _“If I don’t, she’ll risk herself to help me. Not happening”_ he felt oddly protective of the fiery red head.

“On second thought, I think I’ll wait here, instead” he said, sighing. She shrugged “Ok. There’s a protein bar and water in my bag and a blanket, too. Help yourself. If you’re gonna sleep, do it behind tha chairs, ok? Won’t be seen there an’ I’ll get one of the girls ta grab you something from catering” she said. “Thanks” he said, watching her head for the door. “Lock tha door after me. Anyone tries ta get in, hide, ok?” He nodded, apprehensive now. “Back soon, Styles” she said, opening the door. “Good luck, Lasskicker!” he said as she closed the door. She laughed and he smiled. Getting up, he locked the door. _“This is crazy!”_ he thought as silence settled on the room after she left.  But, he remembered Steph’s crazed voice and he shuddered at the malice and hatred that had emanated from it and he couldn’t even see her! _“This is real! Steph and Hunter are not sane and they can’t be in charge of multi billion dollar company!”_ he thought _“Or kidnap men just out of an ICU!”_ Sitting back down, he thought, trying to get the shake off the shock and think clearly.   

 

 

                                                                                               *45 minutes later

Forty minutes later, AJ jumped when there was a knock on the door _“Who is that?”_ he thought, nervous. _“Steph? Hunter??”_ he thought, fearfully, moving to hide behind the chairs. “Styles! It’s me, open up!” a whispered yell came from behind the door and he relaxed. Crossing to the door, he opened it and Becky slipped in, closed the door and immediately locked it. “You ok?” he asked, worried. She was flushed, panting and had a new cut on her cheek and numerous new bruises. _“Goddamnit! They got to her again!!”_ he thought, angry. “They came after you again?” he said, pissed. She nodded, “Fox an’ Naomi attacked me in tha ring. Knocked out Fox. I got backstage an’ Tamina was waitin’ for me. Naomi was right behind me. Managed to give ‘em the slip by tha men’s locker room, Paige an’ Nattie distracted ‘em. Ran all tha way here” she said, listening at the door for any footsteps or other sounds of pursuit. Finding none, she crossed to the stack of chairs. AJ watched her sadly, seeing the bloodstains and bruises all over her.

_“Steph won’t leave her alone, for whatever reason! The poor woman can’t even go to the bathroom without being attacked!”_ he thought, feeling sorry for her. Pulling a chair out, she handed him a sandwich wrapped in plastic and a bottle of water and they both sat back down. _“They have to go! It’s bad enough they’re picking on her, but to kidnap and hurt one of their own employees? And try to do the same to two others?”_ he thought, putting down the sandwich, stomach clenching. _”Roman, Dean and Seth have faced them before and nearly won. If anyone can, it’s them. Can they get back to the way they were in The Shield?”_ he thought, knowing that they would need to, if they wanted to win. “You want Romans number?” he said, yanking out his own phone with suddenly shaking fingers.

_“This is insane! They actually kidnapped someone and are trying to do the same to two more!”_ he thought, still trying to take it in. She nodded. “If they have someone they trust who is still here, they can help us!” she said, “We can’t let Dean stay with them, if he’s injured, he needs a hospital. Those fucks won’ give it to him!” she spat, pale. A realisation struck him that made him feel ill “Is that why they hired the new guards? Not threats made against the roster and crew, but to catch Roman and Seth when they come to get him back?” he said, with wide eyes. “And to watch everyone while they wait!!” Becky realised, agitated. “Of course!! Why didn’t I think of that before?! They want the other two and are luring them in with Dean! While they wait, those guys will watch everyone and report back to them!” she cried, hopping up and retrieving a hardback book from her bag. AJ blinked, still trying to get his head around the fact that his bosses were psychos and had kidnapped one of their employees that they had put in the hospital!  

She suddenly looked at him as she straightened “An’ those aren’t security guards, they’re mercenaries, ex-military by the looks of ‘em. Security guards don’ carry loaded guns on their hip an’ legs and have military issue gear” she said, throwing the water bottle back into her bag and zipping it closed. He stared at her, mouth open. _“Is she serious? Hunter and Steph can’t be that crazy!”_ he thought, shocked “Mercenaries?! Like guns for hire?” he managed to get out, blinking. Remembering how crazed Steph had sounded, he could believe it, but Holy Fuck!! She nodded, “But, why do they want the three of them? They hate each other!” she said, flopping back down, confused and scribbling in the book. AJ watched, confused, head hurting “What’s with the book?” he said, eventually. “I knew they were up to somethin’, so I’m keeping a record of all the beatin’s they gave me, when Steph sicced the ugly stepsisters on me an’ writin’ down things that they do, like hirin’ the ‘guards’ and disappearin’ for a while, as well as where they’ve posted the guards, see?” she replied, flipping the book and showing a hurriedly sketched map spread out over two pages with red dots all over it. _“They have that many people behind them?!”_ he thought, uneasy.

Becky continued “And now, they have Dean, I have a partner who believes me, Romans number an’ a vague plan!” she said, underlining something. She shrugged and put the book away. _“That’s so cute!”_ he thought, smiling at the sparkly, orange book and fluffy, flame shaped pen. “Don’ laugh at my book, man! Paige gave it to me!” she smirked. He held his hands up “Wouldn’t dream of it!” he chuckled. _“Suits her perfectly!”_ he thought, chuckling. “Ok, give me the number. We need to call Seth and Roman” she said, focused again. He called it out and she typed it in. “Ready?” she said, looking nervous. AJ put his baseball cap on backwards and nodded, but then paused. His head snapped towards the door and his eyes narrowed. “You hear that?” he said, alert now. _“Sounds like .. shouting?”_ he thought, listening harder. _“in…im“_ faintly echoed. _“Sounds like..”_ he thought, listening harder “It’s Hunter!” he realised, sharing a nervous look with Becky. “What’re they doin’ back here? The only reason Steph comes back here is when she’s huntin’ me!” she said. AJ froze “Unless… they’re keeping Dean back here somewhere?” he whispered, shocked. Becky looked at him with wide eyes.

They jumped up “We need ta find out! Grab your phone an’ follow me. If we see Dean, we’ll know where he is at least an’ then we call Roman an’ Seth, ok?” she said, urgently. AJ nodded and followed her at a run out the door. _“We’ll see now if they really have Dean, or of Steph was just winding up Becky”_ he thought, nervous. A couple of hallways over, AJ could hear faint footsteps and a strange clinking sound _“What is that?”_ he thought, curious. Becky stopped and crouched. AJ copied her and waited as she peered around the corner. He could see her body tense and he leaned forward. She pulled back and faced him, pale and shocked looking. _“Shit! What the hell?”_ he thought, scared by the rapid change in her. She was shaking! “Becky? Becky?!” he whispered urgently, putting a hand on her shoulder. Shaking her slightly “Do they have Dean?!” he asked urgently when she looked at him.

She gulped and nodded “They have Dean an’ we haven’t got much time, AJ. We need ta call his brothers, he looks like he’s about ta die!” she whispered, shaken. AJ frowned and peeped around the corner and instantly felt sick.  What he saw made his stomach clench in anger. _“If I didn’t believe Becky before, I definitely do now!”_ he thought. AJ took his phone out and began recording. _“In case Roman and Seth don’t believe us”_ he thought shakily. He looked back at Becky, she was against the wall, pale and shaking. “Becky!” he whispered “You ok?” when she looked at him. She nodded and knelt beside him. After a couple of minutes, AJ couldn’t watch anymore and stopped the recording. _“No one deserves that! I’m gonna make sure they pay for this!”_ he thought, furious. Turning to a shaking, pale Becky he whispered “We can’t help him now. We try and help him now and they’ll call down a lot more guys and we’ll be in it as deep as he is! What we can do is call Seth and Roman and come up with a plan. We’re not letting them do that to him!” he said, determined as a door behind them slammed and a muffled yelp floated out. 

They winced, he took a picture of the hallway name as Becky nodded. They headed back to the room, Becky already pulling out her phone and dialling. “Keep a look out, will ya?” she asked, as she re-entered the number. AJ nodded, watching over her as she dialled and walked. Slipping into the room, he locked the door as she placed the phone on an empty chair and waited. “You talk, they don’t know me” he said, suddenly nervous. “I don’ know them either!” she said, hitting the call button and putting it on loudspeaker. “Seth knows you, doesn’t he?” watching the phone, his nerves grew. She nodded, nervous as well. “Do we tell them about the video?” he said quietly, staring at his phone. _“It could make them reckless and come straight here”_ he thought, conflicted _“But if I was in their shoes, I would want to know what was happening to him”_ Becky shrugged “How about we don’ say anythin’? We can show them if we meet up with them, ok? We send tha’ to them an’ they’ll panic an’ get caught” AJ agreed and they waited in a tense silence.

They listened as the phone rang and rang. On the tenth ring “Maybe they won’t answer an unknown number?” he whispered, arms crossed. _“Seeing Dean like that made me fucking nervous”_ he thought, shifting restlessly. _“We’re in a lot of danger here! Becky was right, we could end up like Dean!”_ He froze when there was a click from the phone and silence. AJ could hear light breathing. He looked at Becky, she looked nervous. She leaned forward “Hello?” she said, voice shaking slightly. No one spoke for a second “Who is this?” a deep voice demanded, suspicious and wary. _“That’s Roman!”_ AJ thought, relieved they hadn’t ditched their phones.  AJ looked at her “You got this! Go!!” he mouthed. She nodded and opened her mouth and spoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations, as promised! :D
> 
> Cailleach = Old hag/Witch  
> Teigh trasna ort fein = Go fuck yourself  
> Pog mo thoin, bitseach = Kiss my ass, bitch


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for you! XD This ones a bit longer than usual, hope you enjoy it! :) Let me know what you think and comment! :) Luv me some comments and kudos

Dean woke up slowly, head foggy from the pain in his sides. _“Wha’? Wher Ro? Set’?”_ he thought, blearily. He could barely breathe, just barely able to take shallow breaths. Any deeper and it sent a spike of agony through him and made him want to curl up. Some instinct kept him still, eyes closed, pretending to be out. The pain woke his brain up as he shifted gently and winced _“Where am I? Where’s Ro and Seth?!!”_ he thought, nervous now. Flashes of a gas station bathroom, limping across a forecourt, a dog pile with Jey at the bottom, Romans terrified face, agonising pain, than nothing. _“Where the hell am I?!”_ he thought, freaking a little. It felt like he was in some sort of wooden chair, rope on his wrists and his ankles, tied tight. His arms felt weird _“Where’s the brace and sling?”_ he realised, his fractured wrist and shoulder aching from where he had been dumped in the car.

He paused, hearing a door open and he listened intently to the two sets footsteps that entered. “Any movement yet?” a sugar sweet voice said. His stomach dropped. Heart started hammering and he fought not to gag. _“I’m with The Authority”_ he thought, resigned and even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, scared. _“No wonder I’m fuckin’ scared of this bitch! Last time I talked to these fucks, I coded three fuckin’ times!”_ he thought, anger building as he sat and listened. He knew he was in serious trouble now. A single knock to either of his ribs could re-open his lungs, and if he didn’t get to a hospital, fast, he could die. And the Authority weren’t exactly stable. _“Fuckers probably wouldn’t take me to a hospital, too hard to explain away!”_ he growled to himself. A male voice from where Dean assumed was the door “No, ma’am, no movement yet. Groaned a couple of times, but he didn’t wake” a male voice replied coolly. A hand grabbed his chin tight and wrenched his head up roughly. Dean fought the instinctive urge to bite down hard on the fuckers fingers, he was dying to, but he held himself back and waited _“That’s Hunter_!” he thought, dread and anger forming within him. Fighting harder to not sink his teeth into the man he hated so much, the man who had split his family and had ordered his near murder, he fought to keep his face blank. “Wow, Sheamus and his gang done a number on him, didn’t they?” Hunter murmured, pushing his face away. _“All thanks to you, asswipe!”_ he snarled in his head as he let his head hang down. Dean bit back the automatic retort and stayed silent, hoping they would leave.

 _“I’m in no shape for a fight!”_ he thought, feeling the big nosed fuck standing right next to him. As much as Dean wanted to fight, he knew that if he did, he risked being permanently injured or even dying. _“I promised Ro I wouldn’t leave him, and I won’t! Don’t know why, but he’s stuck by my side, no matter what, and I won’t leave him and Seth alone to face these fuckers without me!”_ he thought, feeling Hunter step closer to him. Dean hated him, he had never hated someone so much! The bitch was on his other side and he was fighting the urge to spit, fight and scream until he could run! _“I can’t fuckin’ run or fight! I gotta be smart here!”_ he thought, forcing the anger back and eventually locking it away.“The Doc says his ribs fractured a bit more, so he’ll have trouble taking deep breaths and speaking loudly. He’ll have to heal if he’s gonna be any use to us” Hunter muttered. Dean was relieved, not because that fucker had damaged him further, but because he was expecting a lot more damage. _“My lungs are ok, and I’m not bleeding._ _I can still escape these fuckers!”_ he thought, already trying to think of a way to do just that. “ _Wait._ _Use to them?!”_ he thought, furious again _“Unless they want me to kick their asses repeatedly, I’ll be no fuckin’ use to them! Those fucks have no idea what they’re messing with!”_ Hunter continued “Just in case, don’t hurt him too much anymore, ok? We need him to draw in the other two. They won’t come if he’s just a corpse” he said, straightening up.

" _They’re using me to draw out Ro and Seth? Damn it!”_ he thought, going cold, afraid that they would fall for it. _“They’ll come anyway, whether they think it’s a trap or not!”_ he realised, sickened _._ ”That being said, he won’t tell us where the other two and the titles are willingly” he said, thoughtfully. _“Damn right I fuckin’ won’t!”_ he thought, finding it harder and harder to stay in the chair and pretend to still be unconscious. _“I don’t even know where the titles are now, last I saw of them I was in the ring!”_   “Here, take a picture of him, and send it to Reigns. Wake him up a little!” Hunter snickered and Dean clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay in the fucking chair and not launch himself at the two people he hated most. Moving slowly, he arranged his hands in a way he hoped Ro and Seth would recognise, he waited. _“Even if Seth doesn’t understand that, Ro will!”_ he thought, relieved he had sent some sort of communication.

There was a flash and that stupid shutter noise that never failed to piss him the fuck off. “There, sent!” she said, sounding like she was smiling, and Dean wanted nothing more than to slap that smile off her face. _“I don’t hit women, but I’d make an exception for this bitch!”_ he thought, furiously, imagining Ro’s reaction on getting that photo. His heart clenched, painfully. _“Sorry, Ro. I can’t fight them!”_ he thought out to Roman, sadly. Slim fingers probed his side and Dean barely stopped himself from flinching away as they pressed lightly on the tube wound bandages and ribs. _“Fucking bitch!!”_ he thought as the pain spiked more and more as her fingers burrowed in deeper and deeper. _“I’m not giving these assholes the satisfaction of seeing me in pain! I’m fucking not!”_ he thought, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to keep his breathing even and regular. Dean was struggling to keep up the act that he was asleep as her hated fingers dug in, the pain becoming excruciating. _“No, no! Don’t make a fucking sound!”_ he thought to himself, gritting his teeth so hard they creaked. The fingers paused as “Steph, did you hear what I said?” exasperation in his voice “Don’t hurt him too much, ok? And don’t touch his torso!” Hunter said, firmly.

The fingers vanished and Dean nearly whimpered at the relief, the pain gradually fading back to the familiar ache. _“Thank fuck for that!”_ he thought, shakily _“Don’t know if I could’ve kept quiet much longer!”_   “But, Hunter, I was hoping to have some fun with him!” he heard Steph pout. _“And they call me crazy?”_ he thought to himself, shocked at the change in his bosses. _“They’re completely insane!”_ he thought, unnerved. _“And I’m alone with them, no one else knows they’re off their fucking heads!”_ He suddenly missed Roman, the twins and Seth so much, it hurt. Roman, especially. _“His face as he was running towards me and Jey, he looked terrified. I hope they didn’t hurt Jey, at least he got away! If they had taken him too, he’d be next to me in here”_ he thought, relieved. _“Ro. He’ll blame himself for this, for not protecting me. It’s not his fault, me and Jey should’ve waited for more people to come with us. He’ll be ok, he has all the rest of them to watch over him”_ he thought, upset now. _“I hope Seth got my message and understood it”_ he thought, ignoring the two dipshits on either side of him, he focused on his brothers, calming himself.

Hunter sighed and sounded like he was smiling “Ok, fine! We need to be careful, though. We can’t have him dying on us, we’d be doing the world a favour if he did, but we need him right now. How ’bout we play with him a little bit and then you find that one, what’s her name? The one you can’t stand? Lynch!! Go find her and work it off once we’re done here. But seriously, Steph, don’t hit his torso, ok?” he said, chuckling. “Yeah, yeah! Looking forward to this, baby!” she said, a dark note in her voice making him nervous and sweat break out on his face. _“I gotta get out of here, as fast as I can, I don’t want them to ‘play’ with me!”_ he thought, having an idea of what they meant. He would be ok, he had gone through beatings before, worse than what these fucks could do to him. It was the thought of them putting their hands on him made his skin crawl. _“If they tell Ro and Seth what they plan on doing to me, the twins and Jake won’t be able to stop them from coming for me!”_ he thought, hating that he was the one who would cause the downfall of all of them.

“I already did, Hunter! I was thinking of finding her again, but she’s hiding from me now. It’s getting harder to find her, each time she gets better at hiding. And when I do find her, all she does is curse me out! She did today as well! Fox and the others sorted her out this time, hopefully!” Steph sounded annoyed. Dean re-focused, hearing a familiar name and smirked, making sure he was in a position where they wouldn’t see him _“Becky Lynch?”_ he thought, an image of the flame hired superstar emerging in his head _“I gotta talk to Lynch after this! Anyone who doesn’t back down from a psychotic Steph is someone I wanna hang with!”_ he thought, fighting back a snort of laughter. _“Seems like Steph’s found another innocent person to destroy. Don’ think she realises she might have bitten off more than she could chew with Lynch!”_ he thought, amused _“Though, I bet Steph would have back up, she wouldn’t do this alone._ _Only met Lynch once, she seemed like a strong person, stubborn and with a temper to match! Could help me out of here, if I can reach out to her!”_ tuning back in to the assholes above him, “Still, Steph” he murmured

“Fine! But, once we get Reigns, we agreed that he’s mine, remember?” Steph said, footsteps crossing the room. Dean twitched at the mention of Ro, he couldn’t help it. _“She wants Rome?”_ he thought, unnerved. “Yeah, we did! Good luck controlling him!” he laughed. “I have a couple of ideas for that, besides the measures we took for all three of them, Hunter. I can manage him, once I make a few adjustments!” she snickered out. Dean was shaking _“What’s she gonna do to Ro if she gets him?”_ he thought, terrified for his brother and praying he would just take Seth and disappear. _“He fuckin’ won’t, though!”_ he realised and it made him feel sick. “I’m sure you will, baby! I got an idea. How ‘bout we send a video to Reigns, too? I’m sure he would like that!” Steph said, sounding like she was smiling. “I like that idea, baby! Let’s do it!” Hunter said, laughing. Dean suppressed a snarl, _“If they do a video, I can send a signal!”_ he thought, hope sparking in him.

Cracking open one eye, he looked up at his captors, Steph had her back to him, looking into the camera and saying some shit, Hunter was in front of him, speaking with the security guard, back to him as well. _“Perfect!”_ he thought, smirking. _“Please don’t play it back!”_ Moving his hands quickly, he signed a message on the arms of the chair and hoped Ro and Seth would understand it, and quickly slumped when they turned to him. Steph ran her fingers through his hair and dragged his head up and kissed his cheek. _“Get the fuck offa me, you psychotic bitch!”_ he thought, disgusted. Dean could feel his jaw clench and nostrils flare as he fought to not headbutt the hated bitch into next week. She snickered and released him, than ended the video. Luckily, they didn’t seem to notice how tense he was, and headed for the door. _“That was close! And that bitch is not gonna get her hands on Ro! Not if I have anything to say about it!”_ he thought, dying to leap up and bury his fist repeatedly in Hunters face and wash his own face about a million times.

Hunter chuckled “Ok, call me immediately when he wakes. No matter what time, ring me” she said, sounding excited, _“Talking to the guard”_ Dean realised.  “And don’t leave this door unguarded” she demanded. Dean wanted to growl, but kept it in, with difficulty. “Yes, ma’am. Sir” the male voice replied, the same exact tone the whole time _“Mr. Roboto over there is enthused”_ he thought, dryly.Waiting until the door closed and there was silence, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room in some arena, that much he could tell _“Which arena, though? Where was the next couple of live events after Raw in Iowa?”_ he thought desperately. The room was obviously one of the rooms that was rarely used, covered in dust and cobwebs. One of the hidden, back of the arena ones where the rooms were exactly the same and were a maze, if you didn’t have a map, you wouldn’t find it.

Failing to think of what arena he was in _“Ro would know that”_ he thought, giving up _“Did they get anyone else?!! They haven’t got Ro or Seth. If they did, I’d know”_ he thought, suddenly worried for the rest of his little family. _“Same for Jimmy, Jey, Dolph and Neville. They’re all ok_!” Relief flooded him. Testing his bonds, one was looser than the other and he immediately began loosening it even more, bending the arm of the chair back and forth. Another minute and he knew if he yanked it, it would come apart. His wrist was burning at the end of it. The other arm was harder and took longer, especially since he had to pretend to be asleep every twenty minutes when the guard poked his head in. _“I can’t free my legs now, they’ll have to wait!”_ he thought, frustrated. Finally, both arms were loose and he waited. The guard peeped in again, Dean slumped when he saw the handle turn, and waited. The minute the door closed, he pulled on both arms and with a muted creak, his arms were free!

Bending to free his legs, he bit back a scream _“Shit! Don’t do that!”_ he thought, blinking away black spots and panting from the ripping pain in his chest. Holding his ribs, he didn’t hear the door open and the guard enter. Jumping and wincing when a voice spoke above him “Finally!” he muttered, pulling out a phone “Mrs. Mcmahon, he’s awake, and he seems to have broken the chair. Yes, ma’am!” he spoke into it. _“Damn it!”_ Dean thought, pissed he hadn’t hear him turn the knob. Hanging up, the man hit another number and waited “Hey. Bring the chain, will ya? He broke the chair. I know! Ok! I’ll have it for you when I see you next!” he said, annoyed. _“Chain? What fuckin’ chain?!”_ he thought, heart sinking. _“They put a chain on me and I won’t be able to escape!”_ he thought, frantically _. “I need to get away before any more, or Hunter and Steph show up!”_ he thought, thinking fast.

Looking at the guy now observing him and then dismiss him, he got an idea. _“This is gonna hurt, and I hope to fuck this works!”_ he prayed. Dean smirked, panting, clutching his ribs and trying to hide the pain. “Well, aren’t you a good little bitch? I guess Mommy an’ Daddy trained you up well, am I right?” he chuckled, ribs sparking with pain if he spoke too loud. The man glared at him “So, tell me, asswipe, how did you get into bein’ a professional asshole? Was it in high school? Nah, can’t be right, you don’t look like the type who finished high school” he said thoughtfully, watching as the man’s gaze darkened. _“C’mon, ya piece of shit!”_ he thought “College? Nope, you can’t get into college without a GED. Probably don’t have that either” he croaked, internally cheering as the man took a step towards him. _“C’mon, you fucker! Get closer!”_ he thought, gripping the arms of the chair still attached to his arms.

Dean looked at him “Did your mom make you do it? Shit, man! To be pigeon holed, just after being born! I mean, yeah, you have that face, looks like the back end of a bulldog, but to peg you as an asshole the minute you were born? Little harsh, don’t cha think?” he snickered. The man strode over, grabbed the front of his shirt and growled “You want me to bust your lungs open again?! Keep fucking talking!” right in his face. _“Gotcha, dickhead!”_ he thought, delighted he had enticed him so close. Dean smirked back, unintimidated and promptly hit him on both sides of his head with the wood attached to his arms as hard as he could. The man groaned and dropped like a stone with a muted thump right in front of him. Dean cursed, pain exploding in his ribs, wrist and a painful popping sensation in his shoulder making dizzy and gag.

 _“Fuck! Shoulders gone again!”_ he thought, thoughts fuzzy. Blinking back black spots and tears, he carefully leaned over and pulled the knife he had seen earlier off the man’s belt. Panting and cursing, he leaned sideways on his less injured side, he cut the bindings on his legs as his ribs screamed. He gagged again, pain making his stomach heave _“Legs are free! Worth it!”_ he thought, resting for a second. Cutting off the wood on his arms, he waited until the pain had retreated to manageable levels. Straightening, he slowly pushed himself up, dislocated arm tucked across his torso. Biting back a scream, he stood wavering on his feet _. “Ok, ok worst part’s over! I can do this! Just get out the door and hide in another room! I can do more when everyone leaves in a couple of hours!”_ he thought to himself, waiting as the pain settled back. Panting, sweaty and red faced, he staggered to the door and leaned on the wall. Peeping out and looking both ways, he sighed in relief _“It’s clear!”_ he thought, stepping out and closing the door after him.

Listening for any footsteps, _“Which way?”_ he thought, confused. Shrugging with one shoulder, he turned left, leaning on the wall. Five minutes later, he could barely keep himself up. He was exhausted, his ribs were excruciating and his head was going fuzzy. His footsteps stumbled as his vision blurred _“I’m gonna pass out!”_ he realised. Stumbling to the nearest door, he opened it and staggered in. It was empty, thank god! Shoving the door closed behind him, he dragged himself to a stack of chairs and collapsed behind them, making sure he was all hidden. Fighting the encroaching darkness, he listened for any sounds of pursuit. Ten minutes later “FIND HIM!” someone bellowed from the direction he came from. He froze, adrenaline hitting his veins at the sound. _“Hunter! They’re looking for me now!”_ he thought, fearfully, dragging himself further into the shadows of the chair stack.

 _“Do I have anything I can fight with?”_ he thought, desperately, it was only a matter of time until they found him again! _“I should have kept that fucking knife!”_ regretting dropping it. Checking his pockets, he pulled out a pen, some scrunched up paper, his wallet and …. A cell phone? He stared at it, disbelieving. _“This isn’t mine! Mines in my jacket in Ro’s car”_ he thought, examining it, shocked. _“It looks familiar… it’s Jey’s!”_ he thought, remembering the dog pile in the forecourt _“He must have slipped it into my pocket when everyone was distracted! He knew they were gonna take me, so he made sure I had a way to contact them!”_ he thought, smiling tearfully at the thought. _“Thanks, man! You might’ve just saved my ass!”_ he thought out to him. “Please work!” he prayed, pressing the on button.A second where nothing happened and his stomach dropped. The phone lit up, a picture of Jimmy, Jey and Ro on it, all three smiling out at him. A wave of relief crashed over him, making him giddy. Dean looked at them, drinking in their laughing faces, especially Romans. Shaking off the effect the picture had on him, _“Yes!!”_ he thought in sheer relief, unlocking it. Searching for Romans number, his fingers were shaking from the pain. Finding it, pressed the call button and crossed his fingers, hoping he would answer. Two rings, three _“C’mon, c’mon, Ro! Pick up!”_ he thought, shaking when he heard banging and thumping coming from not too far away, it was getting closer! Suddenly, the door slammed open and he froze. _“Shit! They can’t see me, I’m ok! They don’t know I’m here!”_ he thought, hanging up. Moving slowly and gritting his teeth, he sat up.

" _Where can I hide this?!”_ he thought, frantic to get it out of sight, fast! Looking down at the phone, he shut it off, painfully leaned over and shoved the phone into his shoe, between the sock and the shoe as footsteps entered the room and paused. Pushing until it was completely hidden, he sat back, clutched his chest and listened warily. Footsteps entered the room and stopped. _“Sounds like one guy”_ he thought, barely breathing and stock still. “I know you’re in here, Ambrose!” he said, sounding like he was enjoying himself. Dean blinked _“How does he fucking know? No, he can’t! He’s bluffing!”_ he thought, unnerved. The guy paused and headed straight for his hiding place. _“Crap! Crap!”_ Footsteps came closer and Dean backed up, scared, dragging himself back. “What the fuck?!” he bit out, as the man’s head appeared from around the stack, saw him and smirked. “Gotcha!” he said, triumphant. Dean slumped, he was caught. _“I’m caught. Won’t make it easy for them, though!”_ he thought, frustrated. “How’d you find me?” he spat, glaring at him.

The man shrugged, pulling a radio out of his pocket “Followed the spots of blood on the floor outside the door. Led me right to ya!” he shrugged, smirking. Dean blinked _“Blood? Where’d the blood come from?”_ he thought, checking himself. Feeling a wet patch, he looked down at bloody fingers. His tube wound was after bleeding through the bandages, his shirt and the top of his pants and was dripping onto the floor as he watched. Now that he looked, Dean could see little spots of blood making a trail and a small pool where he had collapsed. _“Some of the stitches must have burst because of that fucking bitch!”_ he thought, pissed. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!”_ he thought, kicking a table weakly with his leg. _“As if those two hadn’t damaged me enough already!”_ he thought, pissed. He could hear the guard “-found him! Yeah, next corridor over, third from the bottom. Ok, over” The guard looked back in “Are you gonna come out or do we have to come get you?” he asked, watching him.

" _Dude doesn’t know me, does he?”_ he thought, amused. If they thought he was gonna make any of this easy for them, they were in for a shock. Dean glared at him “What do you fuckin’ think, jackass?” he snarled, and cried out as his chest spasmed. He leaned over clutching his chest, the burning, stabbing pain making him cry out in agony. “Fuck!” he gasped out as the pain receded. He sat back, gasping shallowly, red faced and tears in his eyes. _”Fuck, that hurts so much!”_ he thought, groaning slightly and curling up slowly. It felt like his insides were ripping apart! The man had sat and was watching him dispassionately. “The fuck are you lookin’ at?” he rasped, glaring. He shrugged “Just watching you. Boss’ll be here in a minute, we’ll get you out then” he said casually. Dean glared _“Fuck! Hunter will drag me out, injury or not! If his big ass shoulders and nose can fit behind these chairs!”_ he thought eyeing the narrow gap. He laughed carefully, amused at the mental image he was getting.

He could see the man looking at him like he was crazy, but he ignored him, chuckling. Footsteps outside the door and he stiffened _“Here we go!”_ he thought, dread rising in him. “Where is he?” Hunters deep voice rang out, annoyed. _“Is there anything I can use?!”_ he thought, desperately as he looked around. _“This might work!”_ The man had hopped up when he entered and heard him say “Over there, behind the chairs” His heartrate climbed as Hunters heavy footsteps and the tapping of Steph’s heels approached. They looked in and he flung a piece of a chair he had found a second earlier as hard as he could. It missed Steph by an inch. She yelped and they disappeared. He laughed slowly, wincing “An inch, Steph! Another inch and I would’ve gotcha!” he said, smirking when he heard Hunter asking if she was ok as Dean held his fractured wrist close. “You! Get in there and drag him out!” he heard him snap, anger in his voice.

" _Shit!”_ he thought. “Not man enough to do it yourself, Hunter?” he chuckled as he struggled to his feet, leaning on the wall. “Get that fucking mongrel out here!” Hunter spat and Dean snickered. Sweating from the pain, he waited. The man appeared and slid towards him, watching him warily. Dean glared at him, then put up his arm in surrender, the dislocated arm tucked around his chest. The man paused, then relaxed. He approached and Dean waited until he was close enough and slammed his head into the other mans, making him collapse. “Ow, fuck me!” he bit out, cradling his head and blinking. Once the pain lessened, he checked the stitches on his face carefully _“No blood!”_ he thought, relieved. He looked down. He was out cold _“I still got it!”_ he thought, delighted. “Aw, thought we were havin’ fun! Hunter! Your guy just collapsed! Send in another will ya? This guys a lightweight!” he snorted carefully. He knew they would drag him out eventually, it was a matter of time.

But for now, he was enjoying this, hearing Hunter curse and kick something. He chuckled. He heard Steph whispering and the tapping of her heels. “Get out here, Ambrose, now!” she spat, sounding enraged. _“Nice try, Steph”_ he thought, sarcastic. “Nope!” he replied, enjoying seeing her lose her shit. “You get out here, now! Or we will make sure you and your brother’s lives are a living hell!” she spat. “Nice try, honey. My life’s already a livin’ hell. At least this way, I get to have some fun!” he said casually “An’ you gotta catch them first an’ something tells me you two are havin’ trouble?” Silence “I thought so! Ro n’ Seth know how to disappear, I’ll give you that. I remember this one time, we were all in Ireland an’ Seth started a drinkin’ competition with some locals, we had to carry him back to the hotel an’ we were hammered ourselves! Anyway, long story short, I ended up wakin’ up alone in some field, a sheep lickin’ my face. I’m tellin’ ya, never start a –“  he began “Enough, Ambrose! Get out here, now!” she shrieked “You will get out here! Or so help me I’ll –“ She stopped suddenly and smiled sweetly.

Dean was suddenly unnerved, seeing her switch from enraged to perfectly calm in a second. _“That’s not good!”_ he thought nervously, feeling something not nice was going to happen. “Get out here, now, or would you prefer Ziggler to end up like you did? It would be easy to arrange, you know!” she said casually, like they were discussing the weather, not hospitalising one of her employees. He grit his teeth in annoyance. “I make one phone call, the lights go out and he’s in the ICU, just like you were! Or dead, whichever” she shrugged, smiling evilly, knowing she had him. He growled _“Fuck!! They would ‘n all!”_ he thought, grimly. _“I can’t let them do that to the man who saved my life, and Ro’s too! Damn it!”_ Glaring, he shifted forward. Steph chuckled and backed up. Dean shuffled forward, leaning completely on the wall now, weak and shaking.

Stepping over the unconscious man, a thick hand reached in, grabbed his shirt and dragged him out. Dean bit back a yelp as the shirt dug into his sides. _“Don’t let them see how much it fucking hurts!”_ he thought, they would get worse if he showed pain. Hunter glared at him, infuriated. “Hey Hunter, fancy meetin’ you here!” Dean gasped out. He smirked “You wanna hear more about my sheep story? Well, it was rainin’ an’ there was a whole flock there-“ he rambled, aiming to piss him off “You’re gonna regret doing that!” he growled out, breath hot on his face. Dean chuckled “I know, sheep aren’t really my thing, ya know? I’m more of a dog person, but I guess different strokes for different folks, am I right? An’ besides, I had my fun!” he smirked out, not intimidated in the least by the huge man in his face. _“I’ve faced worse before. I can manage these morons!”_ he thought, reassured by the feel of the phone in his shoe.

Hunter scowled and flung him to the waiting men, who grabbed him. Dean fought back on pure instinct, and screamed when they twisted his arms back behind him, the bones grating in his shoulder, a sickening snap in his unsupported wrist as they slammed him up against the wall. _“Ow!! Shit, shit!! Wrist broke”_ he thought, the pain making him nauseous. Dean leaned on the wall, panting and glaring through tear filled eyes at the grinning pair as jolts of pain ran up his arm. _“Can’t move my fucking hand!”_ he thought, realising his escape chances were just slashed. He heard Hunter chuckle “Put his arms in front, easier to move him that way” he said, watching in satisfaction, Steph laughing beside him. He was yanked back and around, his arms were wrenched back in front, and he whimpered, he couldn’t help it. Steph snickered, he could feel her eyes on him. _“What is wrong with this bitch?!”_ he thought, not looking at her. Cold metal was clipped around his wrists and he looked down in shock. _“What the hell?!”_ he thought, disbelieving.

They had put handcuffs on him! He watched in shock as one of the men wrapped a chain around the handcuffs, he fought, but they held his hands steady. “Get off, you dickless fuckers!” he snarled, then doubled over coughing. _“Shit!”_ he thought, the ripping in his chest paralysing him. Through watering eyes and piercing pain, he watched as it was secured with a small padlock. Dean leaned on the wall, gasping, watching as the chain and the key were handed to Hunter, who took it and smirked at his look of hatred. He pulled on the chain, making Dean bite back a scream as his wrist and shoulder shrieked and the cuffs rattled. Dean panted and glared at the two of them, anger and humiliation at being leashed running through him. _“This isn’t right!”_ he thought, fury boiling in him. He could feel it, rising from behind his stomach, begging him to fight until he couldn’t anymore. Dean hadn’t felt fury like this since he was in the Indies and CZW under a different name, where he had needed it to just survive and didn’t give a fuck if he killed himself or someone else in the process.

He fought against it _“No! I gotta keep calm! I can’t fucking fight! They’ll cripple or kill me!”_ he thought, pushing it back, barely. _“I have people who give a shit about me now and I am not going back to being Mox, I’m not!”_ Weak and shaking, he leaned on the wall as he squashed back the anger threatening to overtake him. _“I can’t run, while I have this fucking chain on! The door is closed anyway. And there’s five people here! I won’t make it a step!”_ he thought, slumping on the wall. Steph approached him and he tensed, glaring at her. He froze when she held up something with one finger and waved it in his face. Dean blinked, convinced the pain was making him see things. When it didn’t disappear _“Nononono!”_ Beginnings of panic bloomed in his chest. _“Is that a fuckin’ collar?!”_ he thought, trying to edge away and hissing as Hunter dragged him back with a yank. “What the fuck, you crazy bitch?!” he spat, a very bad feeling building. “I think you would look so pretty in this!” she cooed, stepping closer. “The hell I fuckin’ will!” he snapped, suddenly terrified. _“I can’t let them see that!”_ he thought, hiding his fear, they would get off on it.

They watched in apparent glee as Dean glared and eyed the collar nervously, unable to move, the men holding him on the wall. _“They can’t be fuckin’ serious!”_ he thought, not wanting that collar anywhere near him. “Good call with the collar, Steph” Hunter said, chuckling, seeing his reaction to it. She smiled and passed the collar to one of the silently watching men. “Put this on the Lunatic Hound, will you?” she said, not taking her eyes off of him as Deans eyes widened in terror. _“They’re gonna try and put a fucking collar on me?!”_ he thought, glaring at Steph. She winked at him and he glared back. The man took the collar and approached him. _“Not fuckin’ happening!”_ he thought, scared, his ribs burning as he jerked back. Dean didn’t want that collar on him, it signified ownership, it went on, and Hunter and Steph would own him!!  “Back the fuck off, dipshit!” he spat and the man paused. “Now, now, Ambrose!” Steph said, laughing. Hunter yanked the chain hard and Dean fell forward, onto his knees, crying out.

He groaned and clutched his wrists to his burning chest as he kept his eyes on the man with the collar _“Fuck! Gotta get up!”_ he thought, immediately trying to fight off the pain and struggling to get up. _“I don’ want that on me!”_ he thought, panic threatening to overcome him. As Dean struggled to rise, the guy quickly approached, pushed him over onto his back with a booted foot and held him there holding his handcuffed wrists, another appeared and held down his legs. _“Fuck! I can’t wear that! I fuckin’ can’t!!”_ he thought, terrified. “No! Get the fuck offa me!” he cried, panic breaking through.  He could feel his chest tightening as he wriggled and spat, trying to get them off but too weak to have any chance. “Get the fuck offa me, you dickheads!” he spat. Seeing hands approach his neck, he fought harder, heartrate escalating. _“No! I don’t want that thing on me!”_ he thought, beginning to shake. He didn’t want to belong to anyone! He was Dean Ambrose, Brawler, Death Match King and all around Badass! He belonged to himself and they were trying to take that away from him! _“No! I worked too hard and too long for this to happen to me! I was just about to have my family back, they won’t want me if that thing goes on!”_ he thought, terrified of that happening _“I’ll be alone again!”_ Hands touched his neck and quick as a whip, Dean turned his head and sunk his teeth in as hard as he could, making the man scream and withdraw. _“Gotcha!”_ he thought, satisfied as he fell back, blood already dripping. Hunter sighed “Give me the collar!” he said, exasperated.

" _Shit! I can’t fight all of them!! He’s gonna put it on me”_ he thought, his whole body shaking as he realised that he wasn’t gonna escape, they were going to collar him. _“Doesn’t mean they own me! It doesn’t!”_ he thought frantically, so glad Ro and Seth weren’t here to see this. _“They’d be so disappointed in me”_ he thought, the thought bringing tears to his eyes. _“Will they leave me?”_ He could already feel the shame running through him, that this was gonna happen and he couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard he tried! Dean glared at him, hatred for the man rolling off of him in waves. Hunter knelt beside him, holding the hated thing. “You wanna be a good boy and let us put this on you?” he said, dangling the collar in his face. _“Like hell I will!”_ he thought, knowing the collar was going on and he couldn’t stop it now. _“Might as well piss him off as much as I can! Dean Ambrose doesn’t go fucking easy!”_ he thought, determined to piss him off to the best of his abilities. Dean gathered the blood in his mouth from the man a second ago and spat it into Hunters face. “Fuck you Hunter and your bitch wife, too!! Gonna take a lot more than that to break me!” he bit out. Hunter paused, wiped his face with a hand and smirked down at him.  

Grabbing his hair, he slammed Dean’s head to the side and held him down with a massive hand. Dean went limp, dazed from the blow he didn’t expect. _“Don’ wan’ it”_ he thought, blearily. “Steph, wanna do the honours?” Hunter chuckled as he dragged his head up and slipped the collar underneath. Dean heard her approach and he snapped awake as his head hit the ground “Hell yeah I do!” she said, excited. _“What the fuck is wrong with these people?”_ he thought, already hating the feel of the collar on the back of his neck. Dean fought, hard, but with the two men on his arms and legs and Hunter on his head, he couldn’t move enough to dislodge them. The collar tightened around his neck and Dean snarled and bucked and thrashed in a last ditch effort. _“No! No, please don’t let them do this! I don’t want it!”_ he thought, panic hitting him. They just waited until he exhausted himself. Dean slumped, he heard a click and they all stepped back. Dean’s hand immediately flew to his throat, clawing at the collar, trying to drag it off, the other arm useless and hanging from the cuffs.

The tightness on his throat felt wrong, he could barely fucking swallow! “Nononono!” he cried, cutting his neck as he fought to get it off. _“There has to be a buckle, button, anything to get this fucking thing off!”_ he thought, frantic to get it off. “What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t just go around an’ collar people, you fuckin’ nutcases!” he spat, tugging hard. “Take it off, Hunter!” he demanded, panic in his voice as he clawed at it, not finding anything. _“Why isn’t it comin’ off?! Ro and Seth can’t see this!!”_ he thought, panic rising as he clawed, finding nothing. “No” Hunter replied, smiling as he watched from the wall. His fingers found a square piece of metal, he followed it up, the loop of metal went through a set of rings in the collar and he froze, realising what it was. _“Is that a padlock?”_ he thought, horrified, knowing he couldn’t get if off now, he was stuck with this humiliating collar! “Looking for something?” Steph said, smirking.

Dean looked up, she was twirling a small key on her finger. Deans eyes widened, seeing it _“I need that fuckin’ key!”_ he realised and he lunged for her, desperate for it. _“If I can get it, I ca-“_ Dean screamed as Hunter dragged him back with a brutal yank on the chain, sending him to the floor, the pain breaking through his panic, anger and sheer rage. He lay on the floor, panting, weakly tugging on the collar and trying not to let the pain make him black out again. He vaguely heard laughing. _“Don’ black ou’! Gotta ge’ up!”_ he thought, forcing himself to his hand and knees. He could vaguely hear them talking, but he tuned them out as he staggered to his feet. Leaning on the wall, he panted and tried to stop the world around him spinning. The fucking collar was chafing on his neck, a constant reminder of what they had put on him. He tugged weakly on the collar again, fighting to not have a panic attack in front of these fuckheads. _“They don’t own me! They fuckin’ don’t!”_ he thought, desperately, feeling his chest tighten and vision blur.

Dean began to gasp as he felt like a vice was closing on his chest, he couldn’t breathe! Their next words made him freeze and anger begin to creep in again, sharpening his vision and hearing and staving off the impending panic attack. “One of the Hounds collared, right, Steph? Two more and we have the whole set!” Hunter was saying, kissing his wife. Dean stared at him, adrenaline spiking again as his anger grew again from behind his stomach and grew into a blinding rage _“He’s going to do this to Ro and Seth as well? What the hell do they want from us??!””_ he thought, incensed. The collar had felt wrong the second he had seen it, and now they were saying they owned him now! That Dean was theirs now and he fucking hated it!! And they planned to do this to his brothers?!  Adrenaline exploded in him _“No one fuckin’ owns me or them! Especially these psycho scumbags!!”_ he thought, red flashing in his vision as he imagined Roman and Seth with collars on and chained as he was. “You son of a fuckin’ bitch!” Dean screamed.

He was furious and leapt for Hunter, barrelling into him and knocking them both over. He didn’t give a fuck if his lungs burst again, if he died in the attempt, Hunter had to fucking pay for targeting his brothers and his family! Adrenaline was coursing through him again, blocking the pain and he took full advantage. He jumped on the downed man and managed to get in a couple of clubbing blows with handcuffed wrists, something crunched “You fuckin ’- think you can collar - me, you sick fuck?!” he spat before he was dragged off, a hand pulling him back by the fucking collar. _”Fuck!”_ he thought, feeling it tighten and cut off his air. Dean turned and bit, the man let go as he screamed, hand a bloody mess, and backed up. _“Got him! Fucker deserves so much more!”_ he thought, almost incoherent in his fury. Steph ran to a bloody, coughing Hunter as Dean was swamped by men. He fought, furious, headbutting, biting, groin kicks, every dirty trick he could think of to get them off him! “C’mon Hunter! Thought you were tougher than this, ya fuckin’ scumbag!” he yelled as he kicked someone in the stomach, making him collapse as others grabbed his arms from behind. Dean elbowed one in the throat, turned and head-butted the other, they fell back with muted squeaks “Hunter ordered them to not hurt me!” he realised as he regained his balance “That’s why they aren’t fighting back!”

Hunter glared at him from the floor, Steph crouching beside him. A click from behind Dean made him freeze and Hunter start smirking. Steph laughed, seeing him freeze “Not so tough now, Ambrose?” she said, smug. _“If that is what I think it is, I’m done!”_ he thought, recognising the sound and raising his good arm, the other hanging limp from the cuffs. He gritted his teeth and glared. “Of course you fuckers would use a gun just when a handcuffed injured man was about to kick your fuckin’ asses!” he snapped, making their faces fall. _“That got a response!”_ he thought, satisfied. Hunter got to his feet and stepped towards him “We don’t need guns and chains to kick your ass, Ambrose. I can do it myself. The truth is, we want to use them and enjoy doing so. We’re especially enjoying that pretty collar you’re wearing now.” he said, eyes fixed on his face, reading every expression that ran across it. Dean resisted the urge to spit in his face “If you think you can, take these off then, and let me kick your ass now and your bitch of a wife’s too while I’m at it!” Dean spat, blood still up from earlier as he held his hands out to Hunter, a feral smirk on his face now.

Hunter didn’t reply or move for the cuffs “I thought so, you fuckin’ coward!” Dean spat, disgusted. “Why are you doing this?! I fucking hate the two of you, so does Ro an’ Seth! And you hate us! Why the fuck do you want the three of us?” he bit out, ignoring the jab about the collar that made him feel hot with humiliation. Hunter laughed “None of your business why we want you three, we just do” he shrugged casually. “And we get what we want!” Steph exclaimed from his side, arms crossed, a victorious smile on her face. _“What’s wrong with her eyes?”_ he thought, unnerved. Hunter spoke again “It’s only a matter of time until your brothers have pretty little collars as well. I think Steph has a plan for Reigns and I want my hands on that weasel, Rollins!” he spat, face twisting “Though, when we get them, you won’t see each other, only when we permit it!” he snarled, eyes nearly popping from his head.

Dean glared at him and slammed his head as hard as he could into the man who wanted to destroy his family. _“No one threatens them and gets away with it!”_ he thought, furious again. Hunter yelled out and stumbled back, hands on his face “You won’t fuckin’ get them! You and your fuckin’ scumbags will never get them! I’ll rip you an’ all your fuckin’ bitch boys to fuckin’ shreds before you do!” Dean nearly screamed “Let me go, you dickheads!!”  the anger rising again as he was dragged back by the collar and his belt and driven back against the nearest wall. He slammed back first against it, air rushing out as he gasped for breath, adrenaline gone. He was stunned, only able to gasp for a minute or two _“Whe’r th’ p’n?”_ he thought, sluggish.

He felt numb, the world around him moving slowly. Shouldn’t there be pain? A lot of it? _“Got’ ge’ ‘way”_ he thought, feeling like he needed to leave, now! He staggered a step away from the wall and collapsed onto the closest surface, a table, panting and gagging as the pain crashed over him, nearly paralysing him as the world sped up to normal again. Leaning over, he vomited, black spots appearing and the world going blurry again. _“Shouldnt’ve done that!!”_ he thought, spitting up bile and collapsing back down, panting as the world spun around him, making him dizzy. _“So worth it, though!”_ seeing Hunters bloody face as he was helped up. Panting and tears running down his face as he waited for the pain to recede, he watched, satisfied as Hunter pulled out a cloth and tried to stop his nose from bleeding. _”Gonna need a bigger cloth”_ he thought, snickering to himself.

Dean was delighted to see there was a large gash on his cheek from the cuffs, a possibly broken, bloody nose and what looked like a black eye forming, as well as some badly split lips. _“Got him!”_ he thought, satisfied he had gotten a small measure of revenge for the thing chafing his neck raw and for threatening his brothers. _“Fucker deserves so much more! I’ll make sure he gets it!”_ he thought, anger flowing again. “You got a little bit of somethin’ on your face, man” he rasped, smirking. Hunter glared and dove for him, but his men intervened and pulled him back, before he could reach Dean. _“I got under his skin! I’m in his head now!”_ he thought, delighted. _“That could be useful in future!”_ He laughed and clutched his ribs as they spasmed painfully “So close, Hunter!” he gasped, coughing. _“Ow, ow, ow!”_ he thought, the pain worse than before they got their hands on him. Steph glared at him. “Take him back to the room and tie him down!” she spat, one hand on the still furious Hunter. One of the men grabbed the end of the chain and yanked it, jerking his bad shoulder and broken wrist as he pulled him off the table. _“Ow! Fucker!”_ he thought, glaring at the smirking man as he stumbled.

He did it again, he yelped and Hunter smirked. Dean stumbled to the door, the man jerking the chain, just to hear him yelp and curse. _“Fuckin’ assholes!”_ he thought, glaring at the two men, one tugging on the chain, the other trailing behind, alert. _“Even if I could run, I know they have guns!“_ he thought, frustrated. _“No, I’m not getting away now_!” He just focused on walking and not jostling his ribs, shoulder or wrist too much. Dean was exhausted and in a lot of pain by the time they rounded the corner into the hallway he had escaped from. They wouldn’t let him lean on the wall, he had been forced to walk unsupported all the way back and he had collapsed a couple of times. Each time, they had pulled the chain until he rose to his feet again and continued. His head was blurry and he was weak from the relentless pain, so he missed the flash of flame coloured hair, and the person it belonged to staring at him in horror from where she was peeping around the corner at the top of the corridor. Another head appeared, clad in a backwards facing baseball cap and he recoiled in shock. Dean legs gave and he fell to his knees, panting and cradling his ribs and wrist as much as he could with handcuffed hands.

The men sighed “Again Ambrose? Really?” the one with the chain snapped, exasperated. Dean glared up at him, the collar tightening as he looked up “Oh, I’m sorry, you fuckin’ dickhead! It not like you an’ your scumbag buddies kidnapped a man just out of the fuckin’ ICU!” he snapped weakly. “How’s the head? I thought I hit ya hard enough to knock you out! You should be one of those guys who opens walnuts with his head ‘n stuff!” The man glared and yanked the chain, bringing Dean to the floor, hard. An agonised yelp escaped him as he slammed chest first into the floor, arms stretched out in front of him _“Won’ last mu’h longer”_ he thought, panting and laying on the floor, not even trying to get up anymore. He groaned, vision fuzzing as his ribs sparked up another notch and his shoulder and wrist screamed. “On your feet, dickhead!” the one behind him snarled, nudging him with a booted foot, the one on front tugging on the strip of fabric around his neck, lifting him off the floor a couple of centimetres and  making him choke.

 _“They’ll keep doin’ tha’ ‘til I get up”_ he thought, blinking away tears, good hand scratching weakly at the collar as he gasped. “Now, Ambrose!” the one behind him spat. Dragging himself up hurt and the two assholes didn’t help, jerking the chain again and again making him curse and yelp. Eventually he was up, leaning on the wall, world swimming around him, sounds strangely muted. _“Done it!”_ he thought, blearily. The man with the baseball cap was recording all of it with shaking hands. Taking a picture of the hallway name, he and the flame haired woman withdrew. Dean was dragged back into the room and was shoved against the wall. He yelped and slid down the wall, exhausted. _“Asshole!”_ he thought, blinking. He watched as the man wrapped the chain around a bar set in the floor for holding folded up tables and secured it with a thick padlock, pocketing the key. 

 _“Righ’ pocket”_ Dean thought, memorising it. He stared at the padlock and then glared at the man _“No hope of escape now!”_ he thought, resigned. _“I can pick th’lock, but I don’ have anythin’ to doit with!”_ The rest of the chain pooled on the floor. There was nothing on the floor to lie on, not even a fucking mat, just bare, cold concrete. “Wow, lovin’ th’ VIP treatmen’. Don’ min’ me, lov’ sleepin’ on tha bare concrete” he slurred, glaring up. The man snorted, kicked his leg, turned out the light and disappeared out the door, a quiet snick as the door was closed, a louder clank as it was locked this time. Dean blinked as the light vanished, replaced with pitch blackness, a strip of light shining from under the door. 

He slowly shifted until he was lying on his back, the least painful position he could manage and tugged on the collar hopelessly, hating the feel of it on him. _“They don’ own me”_ he thought, half afraid. _“Gotta call Ro”_ he thought slowly, remembering the phone. Moving to sit back up, he bit back a scream as his chest spasmed and new wetness trickled from his side, dripping from his clothes. Gritting his teeth and breathing in quick, short gasps, he sank back down, unable to get up _. “Dam’ it! Can’ reachth’phone!”_ he thought, chest burning if he tried to move. Lifting his leg, he tried to move it close enough to his hands, but as soon as his torso bent, he nearly passed out again. Dean lay there, feeling the blood drip and his chest burn with every breath. _“I can’ reach it. Can’ call Ro n’ Seth”_ he thought, fuzzily. _“Can’ see me lik’ this, anyway”_ Slowly, he reached out and groped around until he found a stained cloth he had seen nearby before the lights went out.

" _Need to stop the bleedin’”_ he thought blearily, fumbling slightly as his fingers shook. Pressing it up against the tube wound with his good hand, he winced at the pressure. He tried to relax and sleep. He would probably need it, especially now he had pissed off Hunter and his goon squad so much. His thoughts were slow and tired, his brain fried from the pain assaulting him constantly. _“Only me against ‘em here. No one else knows how nuts they are, except for Dolph n’ Neville.”_ he thought _“They can’ help. The Authority won’ keep mehere, I’ll be ina different place ever’ day”_ sadly tapping the floor with bloody fingers. He felt alone. Sure, he had been alone his whole life, but this was different. He wasn’t alone by choice now! He had been ripped away from his family, the only one he had ever known, fucking collared and chained down as fucking bait for them! He growled and tugged on the chain weakly. The bar didn’t move, it was sunk deep into the concrete. _“m’not escapin’ on my own. Can barely fuckin’ walk!”_ he thought fuzzily, realising he wasn’t leaving this room unless someone helped him or dragged him out.

 Looking around the room slowly, his heart sunk. _“Can’ see anythin’”_ he thought, somberly. The tightness on his neck made him feel sick. _“They don’t own me, or any of us!”_ he thought, trying to convince himself. The truth was, he could already feel it working, making him withdraw into himself and he fucking hated it! Forcing himself to forget about the chafing collar and how it was affecting him, he looked around. It was dark, cold and his only company were the mice and spiders. _“I don’ wanna be here”_ he thought, sadly. He wanted his family. He wanted to see them laughing, relaxed and not being hunted down by psychopaths. He wanted Seth and Kevin, his little brother beside him, the dog licking his face, the warm weight of the terrier on his lap. He wanted the twins confusing arguments and their affection in the form of pranks and insults. But, most of all, he wanted Roman, with his calming silver eyes, deep voice, protective nature and warm, strong arms. He wanted Roman to hold him and tell him it was all gonna be ok and stroke his hair in the way that instantly relaxed him. He wanted to go home.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late, guys! I have a major case of writers block, which is why this chapter is a filler chapter as I get back on track! Anywhoozles, hope you guys enjoy it! :)

“We should be looking for him” Roman mumbled, head in his hands. It was half nine in the morning and both he and Seth hadn’t slept much. They were sitting at the kitchen table in Jakes house, both feeling the absence of their third and unable to sleep. Roman felt drained, like all the energy had been sucked out of him. He couldn’t stop thinking of what they could be doing to him _“Are they hurting him? Are his stitches bleeding again?! Have his lungs re-opened??”_ he thought, fighting not to break down again. Feelings of helplessness, grief, rage and bone deep fear that when he finally got to Dean, and he would, that they would be too late were filling him. An image of Dean, still and cold made him snap “We can’t just sit here, man!” he yelled, kicking back the chair and jumping up. _“We need to be out looking, not just sitting here!”_ he thought, anguished.

Images of Dean were flitting behind his eyes, of Dean in his arms as they escaped the hospital, him lying in a pool of his own blood, Dean playing with Kevin’s ears, a peaceful smile on his face and a smirking Hunter standing over a broken Dean. _“No! No! That won’t happen! They need him to draw us in, right? They won’t hurt him too bad!!”_ he thought, not believing it. “They could be doing who knows what to him and we’re just fucking sitting here!!” he spat out, pacing and running hands through his hair. “We need to get out there and fucking do something!” Seth shifted and watched him carefully “Roman, I want to find him as much as you do, but going out there and getting caught won’t solve anything! We don’t even know where he is!” he said, tearfully.  “Then we should fucking find out where he is! He wouldn’t give up on us! He would do everything possible to find us if we were in his position!” he yelled, smashing a cup against the wall.

 _“We’re fucking failing him, doing nothing here!”_ he thought, so frustrated he wanted to start screaming and never stop. “We’re doing nothing, Seth! We’re just sitting around!” he yelled, kicking a chair across the room. Neither of them saw Jake watching Roman carefully from the hallway, ready to intervene. Seth stood up “And what do you suggest we do, Roman? We move outside that door without a plan and a location on him, we’ll disappear next! There are men in cars out there, hunting us Roman!” he yelled back, snapping, the stress, anger and helplessness getting to him. “I know there’s men hunting us, Seth!” Roman snapped back, but Seth continued. “No, you fucking don’t! It’s not just those men in those cars, it’s the Authority that’s hunting us! They set a trap for us, man, and they want all three of us! You think they will be satisfied with just capturing us? They’re fucking psychos, Roman! All they care about is power and control! And causing as much pain as they fucking can!” he yelled, incensed

“They will do their best to break us mentally and physically and crush us under their thumb! We get caught because we floundered into a place in hope of finding him there, and never mind Dean, we’ll all be at their fucking mercy!” he yelled. Seth stopped, breathing heavy and biting his lip hard. The pain and urgency in his voice stopped Roman in his tracks and he stared at Seth _“He’s trying not to cry!”_ Roman thought, seeing the signs. What Seth said caught up to him and Romans eyes narrowed _“He sounds like he knows what he’s talking about”_ he thought, bad feeling forming in his gut. _“Did they h-?”_ He opened his mouth, but Seth spoke before he could, avoiding his eyes “You don’t know them like I do, Roman. You run around looking for him without a plan, you’ll disappear next. And they’ll do their best to break you” he said, softly. Tears filled his eyes “I just got the two of you back last night. They took Dean. I-I can’t lose y-you too!” he suddenly sobbed out. Roman suddenly felt like shit _“I was so worried for Dean, that I forgot Seth! Dean would kick my ass for that!”_ he thought, guilt and remorse flowing in him. Sweeping Seth into his arms “I’m so sorry, Seth. I was so worried for Dean, I forgot you’re going through the same thing as me” he said, kissing the top of his head. “Forgive me?” Seth gave a sad laugh into his chest

 “You don’t need to apologise to me, Roman. If anything, I should be saying that to you” he sniffled. “Just promise me you won’t go and try to find him on your own, ok? Call me, the twins or Jake if you think you know where he is” he muttered, sniffing into his chest. Roman nodded, smiling a little, the gaping hole in his chest a little smaller now. “Promise, Seth. And we need to sit down and talk. Make a Seth plan” he said, making Seth chuckle. “Might be good for him” he thought, wiping his face. When they were in The Shield, Seth had always been the one to make up the battle plans. He just always had a knack for predicting how someone would react and then planning for that reaction, as well as a Plan B, Plan C and even a Plan D. They could use that strategy planning now. Seth stood back, wiping his face and Roman observed him _“Dean would be so happy to see Seth lose his cool like that!”_ he thought, secretly delighted to see the old fiery Seth again, if only for a minute.

Romans phone beeped on the table and he picked it up.Unlocking it, he froze and looked up _“Oh God! Do I want to see this?!”_ he thought, nervous dread filling him as he stared at the name on his phone. “Seth! Steph just sent me a picture!” he whispered, suddenly terrified. Jake appeared, face grim and Seth’s eyes widened and he hobbled over to him and they looked over his arms. “Open it! It could tell us where he is!” Seth urged, voice shaking. Roman did and they both stared and cursed. Romans heart dropped to his boots. _“Oh, god, Dean!”_ he thought, shaking. He was in a wooden chair, bound by his hands and feet and he was unconscious, head hanging down and obscuring his face. “ _I’m so sorry, Dean”_ he thought, heart aching. “They t-took off his b-brace and sling” Seth stuttered “But, t-they haven’t hurt him” shaking and leaning on the wall behind him in relief. _“Yet”_ Roman thought nervously, drinking in the image of Dean and so relieved he felt weak. _“There’s no blood I can see, he’s just asleep. He’s ok, for now!”_ he thought as Seth examined the picture closely.

“Wait, Roman!” Seth said, excitedly, looking closer _“What? What did he see?!”_ he thought, hopeful “Look at his hands!” Roman did and broke out into a smile. _“That’s my baby!”_ he thought, so relieved and chuckling. Dean had sent them a message, his hands arranged in a familiar pattern to Roman.   **‘I’m ok. Trap’** “He’s ok, for now!” he breathed out, a weight off his shoulders. _“He’s ok! They still have him, but they didn’t injure him worse when they took him!”_ he thought, a knot releasing in his chest. Seth smiled, relieved. “We already know it’s a trap” he said, thinking. His phone buzzed again and Romans heart thumped. “What now?” he muttered, terrified again. Opening the message, he frowned “She sent me a video” he said, worried “Guys, why would she send a video?!” he said, voice shaking now. _“A-are they doing s-something to him?”_ he thought, horrified _“I-I cant watch that!”_ he thought, shaking harder.

His heart was hammering and he felt nauseous. Seth was pale “I d-don’t know, Roman. We have to w-watch it, though” he said, swallowing hard and pushing back tears. “I-if they’re h-hurting him, I c-cant watch that, Seth!” he whispered, shakily. He was already close to falling apart, he could feel it. _“Seeing them hurt him will break me”_ he thought, shaking and sweating. “M-me either” Seth whispered, tears falling at the thought. Jake, who had been watching quietly “Here, let me watch it first. If they hurt him during it, I’ll tell you and you can skip that part. Ok?” he said gently, seeing the two men nearly falling apart at the idea of what the video could contain. _“I can’t watch that! Jake can and he can warn us if there’s something we don’t want to see on it”_ he thought, leaning on the wall. Roman and Seth nodded, grateful. “Thanks, Jake” Seth said, grateful. They handed over the phone, Jake turned the sound off and watched the video.

Roman was watching his face and nearly sick with apprehension. _“Are they actually hurting him?”_ he thought, sickened at the thought. Seth was trembling next to him. Pulling Seth with him, they sat at the table, legs shaking and weak. They sat close together, a small amount of comfort _“What do we do if they are hurting him? Do we watch it?”_ he thought, eyes fixed on Jake. The thought of seeing them hurting the man he loved made his heart hurt and tears spring to his eyes. _“I-I c-cant watch that!”_ he thought, fighting back bile. Jake looked up and sighed, tapping the phone off his thigh. He had a blank face and Roman couldn’t tell if it was good or bad news. He didn’t want to ask, but he had to know! “D-did t-they?” he asked, so scared he was gonna nod and confirm they were hurting him. Seth was watching him with wide, scared eyes and he leaned on Roman slightly. Jake shook his head “They didn’t hurt him, he’s ok” he said and Roman felt like he could breathe again.

 _“He’s ok, he’s ok! They didn’t hurt him!”_ he thought, so relieved he nearly started sobbing. Seth had his head on the table, muttering in relief and sides shaking. Roman hugged him to his chest “He’s ok, Seth! We’ll get him back before they do anything to him!” he whispered and Seth nodded. “Here” Jake said, passing him the phone and sitting across from him. _“Do I still want to see this?”_ he thought _“No, I have to! He might have sent us another message!”_ He nudged Seth “Ready for this?” he said gently. Seth nodded, reluctantly. Sweating and near vomiting, Roman turned back on the sound, pushed the play button and they watched. It started off with Steph in front of the camera and Dean unconscious in the background. Romans heart hurt, seeing it _“He shouldn’t be fucking there!”_ he thought, tears in his eyes as they watched. “Reigns, Rollins! I wanted to thank you so much for the little present you sent to me! Haven’t had the chance to play with him yet, he won’t wake up!” she pouted.

Her face shifted, becoming more feral and not right, a look of savage anticipation on her face. “Once he does, its playtime!” she snickered. Seth sucked in a shaky breath “She doesn’t sound right! When I left, they weren’t this bad!” he said, worried “They’re getting worse, Roman!” wringing his hands, he shifted restlessly. Roman was struck by how psychotic Steph was sounding. Her voice was a high pitched snarl and the normally cheerful face was twisted into a feral smirk. She looked psychotic! _“Jesus! Seth was right! She’s bat shit insane!”_ he thought, hating that Dean was stuck there with them, alone and injured. “You were right, man. She’s insane!” he said shakily. Seth nodded “Told you. Hunters the same” he muttered, darkly. _“And Deans stuck with them”_ he thought, hanging his head and trying to fight back the tears. One thing stuck in his mind _“What the hell does she mean by playtime?”_ he thought

“What does she mean by playtime?” Roman asked quietly, afraid he knew the answer, fresh fear for Dean rising again. Seth looked up at him, brown eyes haunted. Roman was breathing fast, eyes wide, fresh panic appearing. “What are they gonna do to him, Seth?!” he demanded, fearfully. Seth slumped “I don’t know, Roman! They’ve changed so much, I have no idea! When I was there, they would have never done something like this!” he cried. Roman felt sick, but returned to watching the video. As they watched, Roman saw movement from the corner of his eye and nudged Seth. Dean had peeped up, looked around and was now signing frantically on the arms of the chair. Seth and Roman ignored Steph’s shrill voice as they watched him sign to them.

“- gonna tell you where we are, but I want to have a little chat with him, so maybe next time!” She paused and smirked “If there is a next time!” she purred, moving closer to Dean, who had slumped, unconscious again. _“No, stay away from him!”_ Roman thought, tensing as she walked towards Dean. “Nononono! Roman!” Seth’s fingers were digging into his arm, terrified. _“She could hurt him and we could do nothing about it!”_ Roman thought, so scared she was going to hurt him, right in front of them. Roman and Seth growled as she dragged his head back and Roman snarled when she kissed him on the cheek. Roman could see Dean set his jaw, his nostrils flare and knew he was fighting hard to not head-butt the bitch. Dean hated being touched by anyone, except by people he considered family. _“That bitch is gonna pay for that! No one does that to him, except for me!”_ he thought, furious at seeing Dean tied down and helpless, while she put her lips on him.

He tried to shake it off _”No! Forget that for now, there’s better things we need to focus on!”_ he thought, pushing it away for later, when him and The Authority were face to face.The video cut out and they sat back at the table, speechless. “If Dean is serious, this changes everything!” Roman muttered, thinking over the message again, checking for mistakes **‘Don’t come.  Hide, I’ll be ok. Authority want you and titles, have guys everywhere in WWE, security guards, like from the cars. If Ro insists, find Becky Lynch. She’ll help’**  “What did he sign?” Jake asked, curious. “He said to not come for him, that they have men covering the WWE now. He also said to find Becky Lynch” Seth muttered, thinking hard. “We’re not hiding while they have him!” Roman growled, pissed at the suggestion.  “Hell no, we’re not!!” Seth spat “Those fuckers put their hands on him and they’re gonna pay for it!” clenching his fists, he looked ready for a fight. _“There he is”_ Roman thought, smiling slightly. He felt a relief wash over him. Dean was ok, still with the Authority, but he was ok! “Until they find out he’s faking being asleep” Roman thought, a knot in his belly getting bigger. “ _What the hell is playtime?!”_

“Becky Lynch?” he said, making himself focus on Deans message.  “Why does he want us to contact Lynch? We don’t even know her!” Roman said, confused now. “Maybe he heard something when he was pretending to be unconscious?” Jake said, thinking hard. _“Deans never spoken to her before, why would he want us to contact her now?”_ he thought.  “I know her! Shit I forgot!” Seth cried, apparently remembering. “I was supposed to call her back! Damn it!” looking around for a phone. Roman was confused _“How does he know her? Was she his crush?”_ he thought, the spike of jealousy making him even more confused. Shaking it off “How do you know her, man?” Roman asked, curious. He was calmer, after seeing that Dean was ok, for now. Seth blushed and fidgeted and Jake started laughing. “Aw, shit, Seth! How long ago was it again?” he said, smirking. Seth glared at Jake _“How long ago what?”_ Roman thought, looking between the two and placing his phone on the counter behind him.

“After that New year’s party a couple of months ago” he muttered, avoiding everyone’s eyes. It clicked in Romans brain “You had a one nighter with Lynch?!” he blurted out, smiling and ignoring the weight in his stomach. Seth huffed and rolled his eyes “Guys, it was months ago! I kinda freaked when I woke up and it didn’t end well! I haven’t spoken to her since then, well apart from when I called her for help” he said, crossing his arms, glaring at Jake. “If you call it not ending well being cussed out in Irish and your clothes being flung out the window, resulting in you having to retrieve them naked!” Jake snorted out. _“Lynch flung his clothes out the window?”_ he thought, amused. Roman blinked and burst out laughing, leaning back. Seth glared at the two of them and sat back. Roman instantly felt guilty, laughing while Dean was missing. _“He’d find that so funny! I gotta tell him that once he’s back”_ he thought, instantly calming when he thought of him.

 _“I’ll come back to this later!”_ he thought, knowing Dean would get a kick out of teasing Seth again. _“Once we get him away from those assholes!”_ he thought, the image of Steph kissing Dean made him so angry he wanted to punch something. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself, knowing he’d be no use if he let his emotions take over. “Do you have her number?” he asked, once he was calm. Seth shook his head “I did, but my phone was crushed by the rock that came through the window” Roman frowned “We can’t contact her so!” he said, frustrated. _“Shit! If we had someone who was in the WWE, we could see what was going on. Dolph and Neville are off for a couple of days, they’ll be no help!”_ he thought, thinking hard. There was silence for around ten minutes until Jake spoke up “Sounds like The Authority have locked down the WWE, all those extra security guards, probably ex-military. It’ll be tough to get in there” he muttered, tapping his fingers on his coffee cup.

 _“Is that where they’re keeping Dean?”_ he thought, hope rising in him. “Do you think Dean is there? At the arena right now?” Roman demanded, leaning forward. _“Is that where they are keeping him?!”_ he thought, ready to go get him right now. He could feel Seth watching him too, hope in his eyes. _“It makes sense!! Where else would they keep him?!”_ he thought, giddy. Jake hesitated “I don’t know, man. I mean, it would be difficult to keep him away from the wrestlers, never mind the crew! And they’re on the road constantly, it would be hard to transport him without anyone noticing. But, that is where they operate out of” he said, thoughtfully. “They might, or they’re just keeping him in a random hotel room, we don’t know!” he said, annoyed. Romans heart sank, seeing the valid points Jake gave. “Either way, he’s gonna be guarded well. It’ll be difficult to get him out of there, especially if they have back up” Roman sighed and out his head in his hands. _“Can we ever just get a fucking break?”_ he thought, suddenly so tired and drained.

 _“I have to sleep, if I want to be somewhat awake when we finally find out where they’re keeping him“_ Rubbing his eyes, he jumped when his phone rang and he stared at it, nervous. _“What if it’s Steph again?”_ he thought, scared. It stopped just as he picked it up. “Who was it?” Seth asked, dread in his voice. Roman checked “Jey” he said, relieved. _“I’d lose it if I heard that bitch’s voice again!”_ he thought, the image of Dean in the chair haunting him. “Isn’t he asleep?” Seth asked, relieved and yawning massively. Roman nodded “Probably wants water or something” he muttered, yawning. “Moron can get it himself” he said, tiredly. Jake chuckled. They all sat there as they thought. Twenty minutes later, each had a cup of coffee in front of them and were more awake. A thump from upstairs and a loud yelp “The twins are awake” Seth muttered. Roman watched as they entered the kitchen five minutes later, looking exhausted and none of their usual exuberance.

Roman remembered the phone call from his phone “Uce, did you call me? I got a missed call from you half an hour ago” he said to Jey, tiredly. Jey froze and then whipped around “Oh shit, I forgot!! You got a call from my phone half an hour ago?! Did you answer it?!” he asked urgently, eyes wide. _“Whys he freaking out?”_ he thought, watching him as he nearly ran to the table. “Roman!! Did you answer it?!!” he snapped. Jimmy stared at his brother, worried. Roman straightened, staring at him, feeling something was wrong “No, it stopped ringing before I could answer it. Why, what’s wrong?” he said, worried now. Jey cursed, grabbed Romans phone and searched through it. Roman exchanged a worried glance with Jimmy. _“What the hell is going on?”_ he thought, exhausted, head pounding. _“I know I won’t sleep until I at least know where he is! We know hes ok, for now. But how long will that last?”_ Roman thought, stomach clenching.

Jey spoke as he looked for his own number “When those assholes piled on me and Dean at the gas station, I knew they were going to take him, you guys were too far away and I ….. I couldn’t stop them.  Instead, I slipped my phone into his pocket without anyone noticing! That wasn’t me ringing you man, that was Dean!” he said, upset. “Can’t believe I fucking forgot!” Roman and Seth froze and then began talking loudly at the same time “You gave him your phone?!” Seth said, excited, hopping up and limping to his side “Dean tried to call me?!” Roman cried, scrambling up and tugging his phone out of Jey’s hands, a sudden hope flaring in him. _“We can maybe talk to him!”_ he thought, hands shaking as he dialled Jey’s number. _“Please, please answer!!”_ he thought, gripping the phone and hitting the call button, putting it on loudspeaker and placing it on the table. _“C’mon Dean, please answer, baby!”_ he thought, heart thudding, nervously excited.

Seth grasped his arm as they waited for the phone to connect. Seth’s hand was shaking. They were all gathered around the phone, staring at it, an expectant air in the kitchen. A beep came from it and a “We’re sorry. The number you have dialled cannot be reached at the moment. Hold the line to be directed to a messaging service. We’re sorr-“ Roman shut off the phone and stared down at it. The kitchen was silent. “Damn it!” he whispered, so disappointed he felt like crying. Seth leaned into him and Roman put his arm around him. He was so sure he was about to speak to Dean, to make sure he was ok and not fucking bleeding out in some hole somewhere. He felt crushed, like their last hope had been ripped away from him. Looking at Seth, he was crying quietly, wiping his face. Roman shook as a thought hit him _“Why did the phone call only last for three rings? Did they find him with the phone?!”_ he thought, sudden fear making him stiffen.

 _“And the phone is off now!”_ Roman felt his legs give and he collapsed into the nearest seat. _“They could be hurting him now!! All because he tried to ring us!”_ he thought, feeling his chest tighten and breathing accelerate “Roman!” Seth said “ROMAN!” scared when he didn’t answer. Roman looked up as his breathing calmed “How come the call was so short?” he whispered, horror rising as he spoke. Seth blinked and his face fell, blood drained from his face and he sat heavily into the chair. They all jumped as his phone rang again. _“That could be Dean!”_ he thought, heart suddenly slamming. Roman snatched it up and checked the name on the screen, Seth leaning in. “It’s not Dean” he said, disappointed, heart slowing a little. _” I don’t know this number!”_ he thought, wary. “Who is that?!” Seth said, nervous, not recognising the number. “Could be The Authority, telling us where Dean is! Answer it!” Seth urged, face pale. “It’s not The Authority, I have both of their numbers saved on the phone. Whoever it is, I don’t know them!” Roman replied, not wanting to answer it.

 _“What if it’s Hunter or someone calling from a different phone? To rub it in?”_ he thought, eyeing it carefully. _“Only one way to find out!”_ he thought, picking it up. Roman pressed the answer button and they listened, waiting. “Hello?” a slightly nervous female voice came through the phone. They exchanged glances _“Who the hell is that?!”_ he thought, cautious. “Who is this?” he demanded, staring at the phone warily. A seconds silence “Becky Lynch” Roman looked up and met Seth’s wide eyes. _“Lynch called us!”_ he thought, hardly believing it. _“Does she know anything about Dean?!”_ he thought, hopeful again. Seth was leaning in, his face tense and worried. _“Please, please let her know something!”_ He opened his mouth to ask when “Is Seth with ya, Roman?” she asked, interrupting his thoughts. Roman flicked his eyes around the group, who all looked surprised.

 _“Why does she want Seth? Probably knows him better than us!”_ he thought, smiling slightly. “Yeah, I’m here Becky” Seth said quietly, looking nervous _. “Why’s he nervous?”_ he thought, looking at Jimmy, who shrugged. A sigh came over the phone “Thank god” she muttered. “Why tha hell didn’ ya call me back?” she said, sounding pissed. Romans eyebrows went up, and he glanced at Seth, who fidgeted. _“Hes scared of her!”_ he realised, suppressing a snicker. “You told me ya needed my help, an’ they ya just up an’ disappeared! Wha’ tha hell, Rollins?!” she said, sounding pissed. “I’ve been tryin’ ta call ya for ages!” Another voice came over the phone “Becky, cool it! We have more important things to talk about right now!” it whispered and they all stiffened. “Who the fuck is that?!” Roman growled out, instantly wary and ready to end the call in a second. _“These guys could be working for The Authority!”_ he thought _“But, then why would Dean tell us to contact her?”_ he was conflicted.

There was silence on the other end, a sigh and the voice spoke again “Sorry guys, thought you’d hang up if I rang you. I’m AJ Styles” he said calmly. “The new guy I was supposed to feud with?” Roman asked, cautious. _“How the hell is he involved?”_ he thought, sharing a glance with Seth. Roman saw Jake pull out his phone and tap on it. “Didn’t you just join the company? How the hell are you involved?” Jake asked, after a second, mirroring his thoughts. “No time for that, I’ll explain later, ok?” he replied, sounding anxious. _“Hell no! I never met Styles before, why is he involved now?”_ he thought, suspicious. Roman frowned “No, you’ll explain now! Or we’re hanging up!” he said, glaring at the phone. AJ growled “Fine! I walked in on Fox trying to kick Becky’s ass, she dragged me back to where she was hiding and explained everything!” he said, in a rush. “Hold up, why was Fox tryin’ to hurt Becky? And why is she hiding?” Jimmy said, from where he was leaning on the countertop.

“Who the hell are you?” AJ said, suspicious. Roman opened his mouth “Styles, tha’s one of that Uso’s! Tha other one is there as well, I suppose?” Becky said. ”You know it, baby” Jey said, from his perch by his brother. “Don’ call me baby, amadan, unless ya want my foot up your ass” she said, seriously. Jey blinked, looking surprised. Jimmy sniggered, earning him an elbow from his twin. Continuing like nothing happened “I’m hiding ‘cos Steph sicced Fox an’ two others ta attack me every chance they get! Can’ even walk down tha hallway without bein’ ambushed!” she muttered, annoyed.  AJ sighed “Since you guys left, Steph has been doing her best to, what was it Becky? Oh yeah, ‘teach her’ her place. She’s been attacked three times already today!” he said, sounding pissed. _“Steph sent people to attack Lynch?”_ Roman thought, snapping out of the shock from Deans phonecall.

 _“Do they know anything about him?”_ he thought, leaning forward and opened his mouth. “Holy shit! Whys she doing that? That makes no sense!” Jimmy said, sounding like he was settling in for a long discussion. Roman opened his mouth again to ask again about Dean, but “Guys!” Jake said loudly, making everyone jump. “We can talk about this later, alright?” he said looking around. “Why are you calling us, Lynch?” he said, crossing his arms. _“Is it about Dean?”_ Roman thought, nervousness rising again. Seth leaned forward, eyes fixed on the phone, waiting. There was a pause “We know where Dean is” Becky said, quietly. They stared at the phone, dumbstruck. “You … you know where he is?” Roman whispered, stunned.

Hope so big it was painful flared in Roman. He shot forward, leaning over the phone “Where? Where is he?!” he demanded, knowing he sounded desperate and he didn’t fucking care! Elation was rising in him, fast _“She knows where he is!”_ he thought, so relieved a couple of tears escaped. Seth was holding his arm, Roman could feel it shaking. “They found him, Roman!” he whispered, face wet again. “He’s at the Allstate Arena here in Chicago. We saw him a couple of minutes ago” AJ replied, sounding shaken, but Roman didn’t notice, they knew where he was! Jake frowned. Elation and bone deep relief filled him and he clutched Seth’s arm. _“We haven’t got him back yet, but we know where he is!”_ he thought, standing up and getting ready to leave immediately, Seth and the twins right beside him as they headed for the door. “Guys, sit back down!” Jake snapped. They stopped and looked back.

 _“What the hell? We know where he is! Time to go get him!”_ Roman thought, annoyed they weren’t leaving immediately. Speaking into the phone “Are you setting a trap for us? We show up for him and we’re met with a small army of armed men?” he said in a hard voice. Roman froze _“Fuck! She could be setting a trap!”_ he realised, clenching his fists, hope falling. Seth looked sick “If it is a trap, we nearly fell for it, Roman!” he whispered, shaken. “We were just about to run out the door, exactly where she told us to go!” he whispered back, getting pissed off. Silence from the phone and then “Wha’ tha fuckin’ hell, Shepard?!! Ya think I’m workin’ for tha’ super bitch McMahon? She’s been houndin’ me, havin’ me beat up every time I go to take a piss or to get somethin’ to eat, threatenin’ me an’ ya ask if I’m workin’ for her??” she yelled, incredulous.

“Are ya fuckin’ serious?! I’m so gonna kick your ass when I see it, Shepard!” Jake smirked and replied calmly as Becky ranted in the background _“Shit, no wonder Seth’s scared of her!”_ Roman thought, slightly intimidated. _“She sounds like we can trust her”_ Jake continued “And what about you, Styles? You’re new to the WWE. Gonna sell us out for a title opportunity?” They waited, Roman getting more nervous as they did. _“He could! He’s relatively new to the company, he needs every opportunity he can get!”_ he thought, uneasy. “No, I won’t. I don’t want to be here, or be a champion here when they’re running things. Wouldn’t be right, wouldn’t mean anything if I won a title here now! You guys haven’t seen how … fucked up things have gotten here since you left. Most of the wrestlers and crew are running scared, those new security guards appearing and being posted everywhere an-” “They’re not security guards, they’re mercenaries!!” Becky yelled in the background 

Jake’s face shut down and his lip twitched. AJ sighed and continued “And watching everyone. Hunter and Steph are trotting around like they own the place and everyone in it! No, I’m not gonna sell you out. Something needs to be done! They’ll destroy this company they way they’re going on!” he said, sounding serious. _“Can we trust him?”_ Roman thought, doubtfully. _“He sounds sincere”_ Jake frowned “Call us back in a couple of minutes” he said and hung up when AJ agreed.“Guys, come on, lets head for Chicago” Roman said, the minute the phone was hung up. _“Why are we still waiting around?”_ he thought angrily, wanting to get on the road now! Jake looked up, worried. “Roman, did you hear what he said? They have the place locked down! And we don’t even know if we can trust them!” he said, frowning again. Seth spoke up “We can trust Becky. She wouldn’t help do this to Dean, or anyone!” he said, crossing his arms. _“Seth knows her best, I’ve never met her!”_ he thought, deciding to trust his judgement. “Are you sure, Seth?” Roman asked, serious. Seth nodded.

“She mightn’t like me, but she’s a good person” he said, serious. “That’s enough for me” Roman said and the twins nodded. _“If Seth trusts her, so do I”_ he thought, uneasy at how much he trusted Seth again. Roman could see Jake open his mouth and spoke before he could “Look, man. Even if I’m going by myself, I’m going to get Dean, ok? I’m not leaving him there for another second, if I can help it!  I don’t care if its trap or they betray us, but I’m going to Chicago. Seth trusts her, she trusts Styles. That’s good enough for me!” he said, determined. “Us too!” the twins butted in. Jake smiled at Seth and Roman looked around, hearing a sniffle. Seth was looking at him and smiling, wiping tears off his face. “Y-you trust me that m-much again?” he said quietly, eyes red, but shining in his face. Roman nodded, smiling back as the twins nodded behind him. _“He’s acting more and more like his old self!”_ he thought, elated to see him come out of his shell more and more. “Yeah, man, we do” he said simply and Seth blushed. “T-thanks, guys” he whispered, grateful.

“Anytime, Seth” Roman replied softly as the twins slapped him in the back gently, making him jump and squeak. Jimmy looked at Jake “You planned this, didn’t you?” he said, suspicious. “ _No, he couldn’t have!”_ Roman thought, looking at him. Jake shrugged, smiling. The phone rang again. Jake answered it and put it on loudspeaker. “So, have ya come up with a plan?” Becky asked, calmer now. “Becky, we just hung up less than three minutes ago!” Jake sighed out, making the twins snicker. “Well, excuse me, ya asshat, for wantin’ ta get Dean out of there as soon as we can!” she replied testily. Roman watched as Jake frowned _“What’s he thinking?”_ he thought, somehow uneasy at the look on his face. “Why? You barely know him, either of you” Jake asked and there was a pause on the other line “No, we don’t, but neither of us like The Authority much and anyone who can piss ‘em off as much as you three do must be doing something right” AJ replied, making the twins snicker again. Jake just stared at the phone, tapping his fingers gently off the edge of the table, a weird look on his face.

“So, did ya come up with a plan?” Becky asked again. “Not yet” Roman replied, leaning forward. _”Maybe if we ask Dolph and Neville to keep an eye out when they come back from their vacation?”_ he thought, giving Seth a quick signal. He signed back, Roman nodded and he whispered to the twins and Jake. Roman turned back to the phone “We do have some people we trust still there. We’re not gonna tell you their names until they agree to it. If they do, they’ll help you ‘til we get there. If they get injured, disappear or are even threatened and we find out it was one of you two that caused it, you will regret it for the rest of your lives. Are we clear?” he said calmly, but with a hint of a snarl in it. “Um.. ok?” AJ said, sounding nervous. “Loud an’ clear” Becky said, seriously. _“Good, hopefully they won’t risk them”_ he thought, satisfied. Roman was trying to ignore the pull in his chest, telling him to get to Dean as fast as he could. _“Gotta make a plan first!”_ he thought, wanting to grab his bag and head out himself _“No, I promised Seth I wouldn’t!”_ he thought, shaking that idea off. “We’re on our way there now” he said “It’s about a five hour journey, right now it’s nearly ten o clock. We should be there for about for about 2” he said.

Seth spoke up “We’ll call our guys and let you know what they say, ok?” he said, pulling himself up “Call us when you’re ten minutes out, we’ll meet you somewhere. Ok, see you then, guys” AJ said.A click as they hung up. Pocketing his phone, he looked around, new life returning as they finally had a lead on Dean! _“I never asked if he looked ok!”_ he realised and he frowned. _“I’ll ask ‘em later, after I talk to Dolph and Neville”_ he thought. He felt giddy, they knew where they had taken Dean! “Guys, c’mon! Pack your shit! I’m leaving in ten minutes!” he barked and they hopped up and disappeared upstairs. Petting Kevin, who was asleep on Dean’s jacket, he waited. Roman had his bag packed already, he just had to grab it.  _“We’re coming, Dean! Don’t give up, ok? If they’ve hurt you, they’ll fucking regret it!”_ he thought, watching his skin whiten as it stretched over his knuckles. 

 

                                                           *The Authority*

As Ambrose was dragged, yelping, from the room, Hunter watched, enjoying every second. Once the sounds of his stumbling footsteps faded, Steph turned to him. “Are you ok?” she asked, checking his face. He smiled at her “Yeah, Steph, I’m ok. I think the little shit broke my nose, though” he growled out, annoyed he had let his guard down, just because he was chained! _“Once we get all three, we can’t make mistakes like that again!”_ he thought, seriously. “He’ll pay for that!” she hissed. She suddenly paused “Hunter, he came out because I threatened Ziggler!” she realised, eyes wide “He cares for him, enough not to want to see him hurt!” Hunter immediately saw the possibilities and smiled “Oh, this is gonna be useful!” he chuckled, delighted. “We can use him to get where the other two and the titles are, Steph!” he said, pulling out his phone.

Dialling a number “Grayson, watch for a Dolph Ziggler. When he comes in, bring him to us” he said, smirking and winking at his wife. “Yes, sir” he replied. “Make sure he’s alone when you do, ok?” he said. “Of course, sir” he said. “Good. Ring one of us when you have him, we’ll tell you where to bring him” he said and hung up the phone. “That’s why I married you, baby! Beauty and brains!” he said, hugging her. She laughed “We have him now!” she said, relishing the thought. “I think we may have found a way to break him, Steph! Did you see his face when he saw the collar? He tried to run!” he said, delighted they had found his weakness. Hunter was trying to think of Dean Ambrose _“He’s a fighter, a good one. Unpredictable. A troublemaker. But, loyal to a fault, kind of like a rabid dog. Fiercely independent. Prides himself on being physically tough and able to take a beating. Is he emotionally tough as well? Prefers going the hard way, just to piss someone off. That collar shows he’s weak, that he allowed us to do that to him. He’ll be ashamed, not wanting anyone he knows to see him wearing it. Hmmm, we could use that”_ he thought

“If we capitalise on the collar, we can break him!” Hunter said, thinking hard. “He seemed to lose it when you said you were gonna put ones on Reigns and Rollins, as well” Steph said, leaning on a table. _“We are doing that, once we get them!”_ he thought, glowering now. “That’s the plan, baby” he chuckled out, wincing as his split lip tore a little. She frowned “C’mon, Hunter. We need to get that checked out. That cut looks nasty and your nose has to be set” she said, concerned. “Yeah, ok” he said, pain hitting him. Walking out the door “So, to break Ambrose, we use Ziggler, the collar and his brothers. Seems simple enough” Steph mused.

 _“Don’t think it’s gonna be that easy. Out of the three, I think he’ll be the toughest. It’ll be a battle, but worth it!”_ he thought, looking forward to showing Ambrose who was boss. _“After him, it’ll be Reigns and Rollins' turn! Once Ambrose breaks, they’ll be easier to handle”_ he thought. “I was thinking. Since we have Ambrose now and will soon have the other two, can we risk Lynch running around? She’s the only one in the Women’s locker room who is actively resisting me. She could be trouble” she said, sounding a bit worried. “Pick her up, so and keep her until we have all of them. Or make her join us. Your call, baby” he said casually, holding her close. _“What can one person do against us?”_ he thought, smiling as they walked. His smile grew as Steph pulled out her phone and arranged for Lynch to be collected.         


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry this is so late! I got to go to Dublin and watch Summerslam at a wrestling party! It was amazing!!! College stuff kept me busy for the last couple of days, so this chapter is a bit longer than usual, hope you enjoy! And next chapter, everyone finally meets up! XD Peace!!

“What’s with all these black clad figures, broski?” Dolph asked, casually as he wiped down his ring jacket and hung it up to dry. _“They’re everywhere! And I think one of them is following me!”_ he thought, nervous. Every time he looked around, the same guy was always nearby, cold eyes watching him carefully. _“Yeah, they’re definitely following me!”_ he thought, unnerved. _“Only place I haven’t seen him is in here and the bathroom!”_ Ryder looked at him, his usually happy, cheerful face shadowed with barely concealed fear. “Zig-man, don’t let anyone hear you asking about them, ok?” he whispered, his gaze flicking around. Dolph sat back down “Why not, man?” Ryder fidgeted “Cos Becky Lynch is in hiding, she can’t even come out of wherever she is now without being attacked by some women The Authority sent after her! The rest of the Women’s locker room watch out for her!” he said, glancing around.

“And remember The Uso’s,  Dean, Roman and Seth disappeared?” Dolph nodded, heart in his throat as he acted casual. “There’s a rumour floating around that they caught Dean, and he’s not doing so well!” he said “And those guards are involved somehow! Threats my ass!” Dolph tried to hide his shock _“They have Dean?!”_ he thought, horrified. Panic hit him, but Dolph forced himself to chuckle “Broski, do you really think The Authority are doin’ shit like that? Makes no sense, bro!” he said, checking his hair in his phone screen, but really checking where Neville was. He was talking to Ryback, the huge man making him look small. “He’s ok” he thought, relieved. His heart was pounding _“That can’t be right! Roman and the rest of them would protect Dean to the death!”_ he thought, forcing himself to calm down. Ryder huffed, unconvinced. “Something’s goin’ on, bro” he muttered as he stood up.

“Later, Zig!” Ryder called as he left for his match. “Later man!” he called back. _“Only threat here are those two psychos!”_ he thought, pissed he couldn’t stop them. _”Do they really have Dean?!”_ he thought, twisting off the ring tape on his wrists _“Would explain why Ro didn’t answer his phone, he’d be going crazy!”_   Pulling out his phone, he texted Neville, who was under ‘Alfred’ in his contacts.  ‘Nev, Ryder just told me there’s a rumour going around that The Authority caught Dean! It would explain why Ro wasn’t answering his phone!! Did you hear anything?’  Sending it, he waited. A minute later his phone buzzed ‘Shit, really? No, I haven’t heard anything! That’s not good!! Meet me in the cafeteria in five minutes, we can’t talk here!’  Dolph pocketed his phone and casually strolled out of the locker room, noticing the man, leaning on the wall, eyes fixed immediately on him. Heading for the cafeteria, he was aware of the man trailing him. Unnerved, he pulled out his phone as he passed the New Day, who were uncharacteristically quiet.

Dolph heard Xavier muttering “-our Captain, right? So, where’d he-“ as he passed, waving a hand in greeting.  ‘Be careful when you talk to me in the cafeteria, ok? Pretend we barely know each other. There’s a guy following me, probably by The Authority! This is bad! We need to be careful, Nev!’  His phone buzzed a second later ‘Did he do anything to you?! He does anything, tell me, ok? We’ll kick his ass together and disappear like Seth and the others did! Not risking you, man!’ Dolph had to admit, it was tempting. They had only been back for a couple of hours and he already wanted to leave. The atmosphere was tense and strained, it was uncomfortable. Everyone was holed up in the locker rooms and anyone who was out was walking fast, head down, avoiding attracting attention.

The only ones strutting around were people who had probably helped the Authority in some way. There was no sign of The League, though and that made him nervous. _“It’s creepy!”_ he thought, spooked, seeing the empty corridors. _“And no, I’m not leaving if they have Dean!”_ he thought, stubborn. Entering the cafeteria, he bought a sandwich and a bottle of water and waited. He only looked up when “Ok if I sit here, man?” came from above him, making sure he spoke loud  enough for the men at the door to hear him sound so casual. He nodded and waved a hand. “Go for it, dude!” he replied, looking back to his phone. Neville threw down his bag, sat and they ate quietly for a while. “This is so much worse that I thought it was, Nev! Did you see how empty the hallways are? And Ryder says they have Dean, man!” he said quietly, trying to look like they were just work buddies.

Neville frowned “We don’t know if they have him, Dolph. But if they do, we can’t leave!” he whispered back, waving a fork as if he was making a point.  “I think we should get out as well, Dolph. I don’t like the way Lynch is like a hunted animal, and now they’re watching you?” he whispered fearfully, stabbing a tomato with his knife. Dolph was thinking _“If they come after me, looking for The Shield, who knows what they’ll do to me? And if they think I’m close to Nev, he’ll be targeted too!”_ he thought, remembering seeing Dean in that coma, fear ratcheting up. _“And they will come for me, it’s a matter of time!”_ His heart sank with a realisation “We can’t stay here, can we?” he whispered sadly. _“I used to love working here, before The Authority went off the rails. Now, it’s horrible!”_ he thought upset, looking around and seeing the other people in the cafeteria hunched down, trying to avoid attention and all the empty seats.

 _“They’re squeezing the life out of everyone!”_ he thought, facing Neville again. Neville shook his head, an upset look on his face “I’m sorry, Dolph. I don’t wanna leave, either! We both worked so hard to get here” he whispered, eyes downcast and sad. Dolph fought the urge to wrap his arms around him until that look was off his face. “But, if we help get rid of them, we can come back!” Dolph whispered, nudging him with foot under the table, where their bags were blocking the view underneath. Dolph rested his foot against Neville’s, the only contact they could have. “And, we get to have some fun, pissing off The Authority!” trying to cheer him up a little, nudging him. Neville smirked “True, and if we get out, we don’t have to hide us anymore!” he said, eyes happy again.

“That’s what I’m looking forward to, Nev! As well as poundin’ you into unconsciousness the minute we’re outta here” Dolph said casually, tapping on his phone. He smirked, hearing choking noises from across the table “S-sounds like a plan, Dolph” Nev said breathlessly. Dolph smiled at him, keeping a careful eye on his shadow. A surreal felling came over him “We’re really gonna do this?” he whispered, shaking slightly. “Yeah, we are! Kinda liberating!” Nev whispered, a twinkle in his eye. Dolph snorted, watching the men at the door warily. “You watching the guy that’s following you?” Neville muttered, eyes darkening. Dolph nodded and wanted to smile at his protectiveness, but pushed it back. _“No couple stuff!”_ he reminded himself. “Over there, talking to the cafeteria guard. Tattoo on his upper left arm” he replied, picking out the lettuce from his sandwich.

Satisfied it was all gone, he took a bite as Neville studied the man. “I could take him!” he sniffed, dismissing him. Dolph forced back a laugh and nearly choked. Dolph’s phone rang and he looked at it. And stared. “Romans ringing me, Nev!” he whispered, pretending to wipe his mouth with a napkin with shaking hands. _“Are they ok?”_ he thought, worriedly. _“Did they get Dean?!”_   “Shit, you want me to answer it?” he replied, seeing how nervous he was, taking a sip from his water bottle. Dolph shook his head, slid his finger across and put the phone to his ear. “Don’t say anything about the hospital, Dolph!” Neville whispered, pointing subtly to the now listening men who were trying to shift closer. _“Crap!! Gotta be careful!”_ he thought, seeing them shift closer out of the corner of his eye. 

Dolph blinked at him, signalling he had seen them. “Hello?” he said casually, holding the phone with his shoulder as he fiddled with his sandwich, removing tomatoes this time. “Dolph! It’s Roman! Can you talk?” he asked, sounding exhausted. Dolph could hear the phone was on loudspeaker and hoped that one of them would realise he couldn’t talk. “Yeah sure, man, it’s just me and what’s your name again?” he asked Neville, who rolled his eyes, seeing what he was doing. “For the third time, Neville, man!” he said, annoyed.  “Just sitting here with Neville. What’s up?” he said, pretending it was a friend that wasn’t being hunted on the phone. _“Take the hint!!”_ he thought, desperately. Silence on the other end. “Hold on a second, Roman. Dolph? Is someone listening in on you?” A guy’s voice he recognised asked _“Jake! Thank fuck someone realised!”_ he thought, relieved. “Yep! And I told him all the time!” he said, chuckling.

“Ok, does he have a radio and report where you are or what you’re doing, or does he just watch?” he asked. “What does that matter?” one of the twins asked, curious. “If he doesn’t report in ‘til the end of the day, no one will miss him for a good couple of hours. Cough for the first one or sneeze for the second one, man” he said. Dolph sneezed “Sorry, dude. Hope I’m not getting sick!” he said, pretending to wipe his nose. “Good, we can work with that” he said, sounding thoughtful. “Is Neville being watched, too?” he said. “Don’t think so. But that doesn’t make sense, does it?” he said smirking. “Where are you now?” Romans deep voice asked, wary. “Dude! I can’t get tacos now, I’m at work!” he said, rolling his eyes “Told you this morning my vacation days were cancelled!” _“Wow, I’m awesome at this shit! Could’ve been a spy!”_ he thought, eyeing the listening shadow over Nev’s shoulder.

A seconds pause “Are you at the Allstate arena in Chicago?” Seth piped up, sounding excited. “Yep, why?” he replied, confused. Roman spoke again, sounding angrier than Dolph had ever heard him “Dolph, The Authority took Dean yesterday and they’re keeping him there” he bit out. Dolph paused, speechless _“It’s true?!!”_ he thought, stunned, nearly dropping the phone. Dolph’s mouth dropped open and he looked at Neville in shock. Neville looked back, worry creasing his forehead. _“They actually took Dean? And they’re keeping him here?!”_ he thought, stunned. _“Ryder was right!”_ Quickly schooling his expression into a bored one, Dolph listened. “Can you get somewhere where we can talk without you being spied on?” Jake asked, hopefully. Dolph thought _“The locker room should be empty by now, most of them should be in the gym. I can ask Nev to stand guard, anyway”_ he thought. “Of course, man! We’ll catch up when I get some time off, ok?” he chuckled out.

“Good, call us back when you can, ok?” Roman said and hung up the phone. Dolph put his phone down and watched warily as the two men retreated to the door as he did. Dolph looked at Neville “The Authority took Dean last night, man” he whispered, upset. _“Ryder said he wasn’t doing good!”_ he thought, anxiously. Nev looked shocked. “Holy shit!” he breathed out, eyes wide. “Roman said they’re keeping him here, at the arena!” he whispered shakily. Neville growled softly. “Now we know he’s here, we’re not leaving here until we help him!” he said, through gritted teeth. “Hell yeah, we’re not!” Dolph replied, flinging the remains of his sandwich in the nearby trashcan. “Meet me back in the locker room in 5 minutes, ok? Don’t let them see you!” he whispered, bent over his phone. _“They actually took him!”_ he thought, still shocked.

Standing up, he stretched “Se ya later, Nigel!” he said. Neville scowled “For the last time, Its Neville!” he snapped, annoyed. Dolph cringed “Sorry, man! Catch ya later?” he called as he headed for the door “I doubt it, asshole!” Neville said, sounding pissed. Dolph inwardly laughed at Nev as he saw his shadow follow, not caring if he saw him. _“I’m so using Nigel on him again!”_ he thought, amused. Chatting casually with Titus who was on his way to the gorilla, he headed for the locker room, keeping a wary eye on his tail. Entering, he looked around and sighed in relief when he saw it was empty. Sitting on the bench, he waited for Neville. _“If Dean is hurt worse, and he probably is, we need to get him out of there as fast as we can!”_ he thought, tapping his phone off the wood with sharp clinks. He felt that weight on his shoulders again and he sighed. Dolph looked up and saw Neville slip in and close the door carefully behind him.

“Managed to slip in when his back was turned” he said, smiling as he sat down next to him. “Nice one, baby!” he smiled back and took his hand. Neville squeezed it and smiled at him. _“Nothing more!”_ Dolph thought, focusing on the immediate problems. Dolph pulled him up and dragged him to the shower room. “Just in case someone comes in” he explained, seeing his puzzled face. Dolph dialled the number and hit the call button, putting it on loudspeaker. “Guys? You two ok?” Roman asked as he answered. “We’re good, man” he said, smiling at the concern in his voice. “Can you talk?”  Seth asked, warily. “Yeah, we’re in the showers in the locker room” Neville replied. “We don’t have a lot of time, man! The locker rooms empty now, but it won’t be that way for long”

“Ok, here’s the rundown. We were attacked at the hospital, we got away. They were following us, we stopped at a gas station, Jey and Dean went to the toilets. On the way back, they dogpiled them and took Dean. We stayed in Jakes place last night, Becky and AJ called Roman this morning, told us where Dean is and we’re on our way to you now!” one of the Uso’s said, breathing heavy by the end of it.

“They’ve had Dean since last night?” Dolph asked, knowing Seth and especially Roman would be frantic to get him back. “Yeah” Roman said, quietly. Dolph could hear the amount of pain in that single word and his heart broke for him. _“That would be me if they took Nev”_ he thought, quailing away from the image of that happening. Neville noticed him paling and pulled him into his side, kissing the side of his head. Dolph sighed, relaxing into him. “Did you say that Styles and Lynch called you?” Dolph asked, curious. _“I‘ve never spoken to them, and I don’t think one of them has either! And they called Roman?”_ he thought, suspicious. “Yeah, they told us where Dean was, we didn’t know where to go before they called” Seth said softly. “Could it be a trap?” Neville asked and Dolph felt him tense slightly. “Seth vouched for Lynch, and after speaking to her and AJ, I trust them” Jake said casually. “Us, too” the twins chorused. “Same here” Roman rumbled, quiet.

“Ok, then! Guess we trust them, too!” Dolph said, smiling. “We might need your help to get Dean, guys” Roman said, sounding unsure. “Dude, of course, we’re bros now! Just tell us what you want us to do and we’ll do our best!” Dolph said, chuckling. “Thanks guys” Seth said, shakily. “Welcome, Seth” he replied, hearing the pain in the younger man’s voice. “But you know you’ll have to disappear once we get him, if they see you?” Dolph and Neville looked at each other and shrugged “We decided this already” Neville whispered and Dolph nodded sadly. “We’ve already decided to leave ourselves. When we came back, we didn’t realise how bad it would be. If we stay, they’ll come for us. So, we’re leaving before they do” Dolph said, Neville nodding beside him. A pause “You’re coming with us, then. If you wanna leave and do your own thing after we get him back, that’s up to you” Roman said, sounding so tired.

 _“He must be nearly falling apart!”_ he thought, feeling so sorry for him, for all of them! Dolph smiled “Thanks, guys” Jake spoke up “I’ll call up Becky and AJ. First things first, we need to get that guy off Dolph’s ass, then you two can hide out with them. I don’t like the way the guy follows you everywhere. We need to get him away from you” Jake said, sounding worried. “I can kick his ass, no problem” Neville muttered darkly. Dolph snorted. “Neville, be careful, ok? Don’t take him on yourself. These guys are ex-military and know how to disable an opponent” Jake said, a note of warning in his voice. They froze, surprised.  “Shit! Really?” Neville muttered, uneasy. “Still think you can kick his ass, baby?” Dolph said, smirking. Neville looked at him “If he was hassling you, yeah” he muttered. Dolph smiled softly at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _“I love his protectiveness, and he’s such a softie!”_ he thought, staying close to his boyfriend. They listened as the phone rang “Roman?” Becky answered.

“Did ya talk ta them? It’s been feckin’ hours, dude!” she asked, anxious. _“Wow, her accents so cool!”_ Dolph thought, fascinated. “Sorry, Becky. Yeah I did. They trust you and they’re on the line now. They don’t know your names, guys” he said to Dolph and Neville. Dolph appreciated that Roman had left the choice to reveal themselves to them. “If they trust them, I think we should, too” Neville whispered, seriously. Dolph nodded, agreeing. “What’s up, Lynch?” Dolph said, leaning forward slightly. “It’s Dolph Ziggler and Neville” A pause “Wow wasn’t expectin’ you guys” she said, sounding surprised. “Umm … Thanks?” Dolph said uncertainly, glancing at a smirking Neville. “Ok, Lynch, Dolph’s being followed by someone. If he lures him to where you are, can you four disable him and hide him? He could be a handful” Jake said, sounding worried. She snorted “I think we can manage him, Shepard! There’s four of us, an’ we’ll take him by surprise. Asshat won’ see us comin’” she bit out, pissed. _“I like her!”_ Dolph thought, liking her no bullshit attitude. “Once Dolph loses him, there’s a janitors closet with some rope in it. We could use that?” Neville said, leaning on the wall behind him, one eye on the door.

“Good idea! Just search him first for hidden knives, alright? Check the belt, inside his waistband and boots especially the heel, any jewellery or hidden under his clothes. If he has long hair, check there” Dolph felt his nerves grow a little “He could have that many knives?” he said nervously. _“He could seriously injure us!”_ he thought, glancing at a grim Neville. “Doubt he has that many, but that’s all the standard hiding places” Jake replied. “Ok, how about this? You and Neville lure him to us, we’ll get the rope and have it ready. We intercept you and knock him out and stash him somewhere. You guys hide out with us for a while until Seth and the others get here, it’s only an hour or so. We can work out a plan once you’re with us. Main thing is to kick this guy’s ass!” AJ said, sounding angry.

Neville stiffened, hearing voices approaching. “Dolph!” he whispered, pointing at the door. _“Shit!”_ he thought, heart jumping. “Guys, we gotta go! Someone’s coming!” he hissed. “Styles, we’ll meet the two of you in half an hour, at quarter past one” he said, the voices closer. “Meet us by tha storage rooms. It’s just close enough to tha back rooms that I can be there without a guard seein’ me, an’ they haven’t put a guard on it yet” she replied quickly. “Ok, half an hour, storage rooms. Got it” Neville said quickly. “Ok, see you guys then” AJ said and hung up the phone. “Good luck guys” Seth said quickly. “Thanks, and you and Ro get some sleep before you get here, you won’t be any use to Dean if you’re exhausted!” he said quickly, hearing the voices get even louder and he hung up the phone. Dashing out of the showers, they headed for their bags and Dolph pretended he was putting his ring clothes into his bag and chatting with Neville as men poured into the locker room _“That was so close!”_ he thought, heart beating faster.

“I’ll meet you at the storage room, Nev. I don’t want anyone seeing us together” he whispered to him, zipping his bag “Especially the guy outside, he thinks you hate me now” Nev nodded “I’ll head there now. See you there, baby. Be careful, ok? He tries anything, send a text or call me. I’ll come as fast as I can” he whispered back, brushing the back of his hand against Dolph’s and smiling. “Same to you, Nev. Be careful, promise me!” he said, worried. Neville chuckled softly “I promise, Dolph” Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he headed out of the locker room, giving a quick wink as he did. _“Another hour or two and we’ll be away from here! Dean will be safe and me and Nev can actually touch each other”_ he thought, restless. Dolph waited ten minutes, grabbed his bag and then followed him out the door, gaze fixed on his phone. “Ooofff! Ow!” he grunted as he ran into a very solid body. _“Ow! What the fudge!”_ he thought, rubbing his forehead.

Dolph looked up. And up. The biggest guy he had ever seen was in front of him, staring down with blank eyes.  Dolph froze and then forced himself to relax _“Shit he’s huge!”_ he thought, suddenly on high alert. “Sorry dude, didn’t see where I was going” he said, smiling.  _“Could be a coincidence!”_ he thought, heart thudding, praying it was. Moving to avoid him, the guy shifted as well, blocking him. His heart dropped and his pulse increased, fear hitting him, he was there for him! “Bosses want a word with you. Hand over the phone” he rumbled. His heart clenched _“If they take my phone, they’ll see all the messages from Nev and Ro!”_ he thought, suddenly terrified. Clutching his phone he backed away, wide eyes fixed on the man, who was now following him. _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, seeing a massive hand reaching for him as his back hit the wall. Dolph ducked under the arm and ran, as hard as he could, terror spurring him on as he heard the man speak into a radio “He’s running! Corridor by the men’s locker room!” Dolph cursed as he ran, bag bouncing on his back

 _“Shit! He’s calling for back up!”_ he thought, knowing his escape chances were low now, especially if they were actively hunting him! _“Not gonna get away, too many guards! But if I can delete everything with Nev or Ro in them, they’ll be safe! Thank god Dean’s stuff is in Nev’s bag!”_ he thought, frantically scanning for a hiding place.

Sliding behind some crates a minute later, he unlocked his phone with shaking fingers and began deleting texts, call logs, photos and contacts, even the video of Dolph feathering Neville. _“C’mon, c’mon!”_ he thought, peeping over the top of the nearest crate, scanning the hallway for any black clad figures. He sighed in relief as he deleted the last photo. One last scan of the phone _“They’re safe!”_ he thought, relieved, leaning on the wall and disconnected his cloud account and any other account he had. Freezing, he heard quiet footsteps at the top of the hallway, coming closer “Nothing here” a voice said, and then a beep. _“He’s talking into a radio!”_ he realised, slipping the phone back into his pocket _“They’re hunting me! I can’t fight them, I gotta run!”_ Dolph took a deep breath and dashed from his hiding place, a shout following him. Skidding around a corner, he came face to face with a group of three men, who paused, surprised. “Shit!” he yelped, spinning on his heel and dashing back along the corridor. Shuts and yells followed him as he ran back the way he had come. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ he thought, skidding to a halt when he saw the giant man and the guy with the radio in front of him.

Turning he made to go back up the hallway, but stopped as the three men burst in. His nerves grew as he saw he was trapped in between the two groups _“Damn it!”_ he thought, scared and frustrated. Dolph tensed as they approached him from both sides. _“Not fucking happening!”_ he thought, getting pissed off at the smug look on his face. As soon as they were close enough, Dolph ran at them, kicked one in the dick, punched another across the face and head-butted the last one. _“That was easy!”_ he thought, slightly shocked. They fell back and Dolph leapt for the gap. _“I got through!”_ he thought, giddy. The men’s heavy footsteps followed him, making Dolph run faster _“Nev and Ro are safe! Gotta lose these morons first and then I need to get to Becky and AJ!”_ he thought, frantic, a little hope he could escape entering him. Skidding around a corner, he stopped dead, dread forming in his stomach as he looked into Steph’s crazed eyes. _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ he thought, backtracking, fast, those creepy eyes making him shiver.

As Dolph flew back around the corner, saw Gigantor and men approaching _“This isn’t good!”_ he thought, sick with nerves, heart feeling like it was trying to escape his chest. Palms slick with sweat, he turned back around the corner and met with Steph’s smirking face. _“They have me. At least Nev’s safe! Ro, too!”_ he thought, calming a little.  “Ziggler! What a surprise! I was just sent a message saying they he had picked you up! And here he is!” she chirped as the mountain of a man rounded the corner behind him. “Nice work, Grayson! Even if he did escape!” she hissed, annoyed. _“What the hell?!”_ he thought, unnerved. Dolph felt like something was seriously wrong with her, he didn’t want to be anywhere near either of them!  “I think we need to have a little chat don’t we?” she purred stepping closer. _“Shit! I’m boxed in!”_ he thought, glancing behind him, blocked on both sides and the wall at his back. He was sweating “About what, Steph?” he said, trying to keep calm. _“Don’t piss her off!”_ he thought, clenching his sweating palms   

“I think you know, you little shit!” she spat suddenly furious. He jumped at her sudden enraged voice and twisted features. _“Holy shit!”_ Dolph thought, backing up, fast. _“She just completely changed in a split second!”_ he thought suddenly terrified. Smoothing down her clothes “Take him to my office and watch him! I’ll be there soon, I think Hunters there already” she said, perfectly calm again. Dolph felt a thick hand bury itself in the back of his neck and he twisted, throwing a fast punch, aiming for his temple _“Gotta knock him out!”_ he thought, desperately. The man caught his fist in one massive hand and cracked him across the cheek with the other, sending him crashing into a wall. _“Shit! How am I supposed to beat a guy like that?”_ he thought, holding his face. He slid down it and landed in a heap, gasping. “Lesson one, Ziggler. Don’t fight back. Doesn’t work!” Dolph heard Steph say, sounding like she was holding back laughter. “Piss off Steph” he said, checking his teeth. Steph’s eyes glittered “You’re gonna be fun to break, just like Ambrose” she said and signalled the man. Dolph looked up at the mention of Dean _“What did she do to him?!”_ he thought, so scared for him, seeing Steph’s behaviour up close.

The man grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up, ignoring the pained yelp. Steph’s phone rang and she held up a finger and answered “Hello? Yeah, he just picked him up. Ok, I’ll see you there, so. Love you!” she said happily into the phone, making Dolph’s skin crawl. His hands were latched around the thick wrist buried in his hair, trying to dislodge it. She sighed “Slight change of plan! Hunter went out for lunch, he’s stuck in traffic now! Damn it! Looking forward to that iced cappuccino! It’ll be ruined by the time he gets back!” she pouted, crossing her arms. _“She can’t be serious?!”_ he thought, incredulous, scalp burning from the pressure on it, tears in his eyes from the pain. She thought for a second “Ok, lock him in with the other one. We’ll have to deal with both of them later” she said, sounding annoyed. _“Is she gonna lock me in with Dean?!”_ he thought, hopeful _“If they’re gonna take me, I can at least look out for him!”_ Dolph was pissed off now, knowing he wasn’t getting away

“Aw, Steph, gonna miss playtime? Me and Sasquatch here will make sure we send you lots of pictures!” he spat, struggling in his iron grip in his hair, kicking, aiming for his knees. Dolph was suddenly slammed against the wall and he yelped. “Mrs. Mcmahon, would you mind calling for an extra man? I had to leave the other one to help the ones he attacked. And he’s not gonna go quietly” he said to her as he patted down Dolph. “Fuck you dickhead! You men were pissing me off! And damn right I’m not!” he bit out, wriggling for all he was worth as his phone was taken and his bag ripped off of him. _“Did I leave anything in my bag about Nev or Ro?!”_ he thought, suddenly very nervous.  As Steph talked to someone, Dolph was thinking _“I hope they forget the bag! Need to get away before more arrive!”_ he thought, desperate. Slumping like he had given up, he subtly kicked his bag, until it was in the shadows.

 _“Don’t look for it”_ he prayed. He waited until the guys grip slackened and drove his head back as hard as he could, a nasty crunch showing he had met the man’s nose as he was leaned over. Blood dripped on the back of his neck, but the grip didn’t slacken. _“He didn’t fall back!”_ he thought, surprised and annoyed. “Nice try, dickhead! You wanna be difficult? Fine!” he growled and he was flipped around and pressed, back first against the wall. The man’s face was bloody, nose crooked _. “How is he not on the floor?!”_ Dolph thought in amazement as he gasped. He dragged Dolph’s hands up and held them in one massive hand. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out- _“Handcuffs?! Hell fucking no!”_ he thought, kicking his legs and trying to head-butt immediately. The man sighed, picked him up and flung him into the opposite wall. Dolph connected with a sickening thud and dropped to the floor, awake but stunned.

He blinked, world muted around him. He could feel a wet patch grow on his back, something trickled down his face and he couldn’t move his left arm. _“Wha’ happe’d?”_ he thought, seeing a blurry figure in front of him. Cold metal clipped on his wrists and he blinked _“Tha’s no righ’!”_ he thought, feeling like he should be afraid of something. He lay there, vaguely hearing a voice laughing as he fought to stand and the deep rumble of a male voice. “Why’m I han’cuffed?” he slurred. They ignored him as two pairs of hands dragged him up and marched him down the hallway. Dolph’s head cleared a little as he was pulled along. He looked up and met Ryder’s horrified stare as they dragged him past. He was looking around a door, phone to his ear. _“He can hide my bag!”_ he thought, relieved. Dolph blinked, flicked his eyes back towards the hallway he had come from and mouthed ‘Hide my bag!’ Ryder nodded, looking sick.

He took a step towards him, but Dolph widened his eyes and shook his head slowly, warning him to stay back. _“They see him, he’ll disappear too! I’m not dragging him into this!”_ he thought, hoping he would stay where he was. Ryder hesitated and nodded, disappearing into the shadows. _“Good, the kids safe and he’ll look after my bag”_ he thought, relieved. _“Ro and the others are coming and they have back up in AJ, Lynch and Nev. And they don’t know about him!”_ he thought, so glad he erased everything that linked them to Dolph from the phone. _“He’ll raise the alarm when I don’t meet him at the room. And if they’re locking me in with Dean, I can protect him!”_ he thought, hopeful. _“All I have to do is stall, and hopefully they’ll come for us!”_

Dolph looked around, they were in the maze of back corridors and they had stopped in front of a door. _“Is Dean in there?”_ he thought, dread rising. The guard stood to the side. Steph unlocked the door. “Home, sweet home, Ziggler!” she chuckled. It was pitch black and cold when she opened the door, the light from the hallway the only illumination in the room. “I’m not going in there!” he spat, trying to back away. The hands on his body tightened and dragged him forwards. “Yes you are” she said in glee, her creepy eyes shining. The men shoved him “Get offa me you dickless fuckers!” he spat, fighting as they dragged him closer to the blackness of the doorway. They dragged him close enough and flung him in, Dolph landing hard and groaning.

 _“It’s fucking freezing in here!”_ he thought, goosebumps on his arms as he panted. “Enjoy your new accommodations! We’ll come get you two when we want to talk, ok? Have fun!” she gloated from the door way. _“Fucking bitch!”_ he thought, hatred sparking in him. The door slammed as he scrambled to his feet. Slamming against the door as it clicked locked, he hit it with handcuffed hands, yelling “Let me go you fuckers! You can’t keep me in here!” kicking it, he slumped down against it and put his head in hands. “Fucking asshats!” he muttered.  “D-dolph?” a gravelly voice asked, sounding like it was weak and in a lot of pain. Dolph jumped and spun around “Dean?!” he said after a pause, shocked.

                                                                       *Dean*

“The one an’ only” he muttered. “Where are you? What did they do to you?!” he asked urgently.  “Against the wall, light switch next to door” he rasped out, avoiding the question of what they had done to him. Humiliation came over him as he realised Dolph would see the collar. _“It’s a mark that they own me, an’ they got it on me!”_ he thought, shamefully, weakly tugging on it as Dolph groped for the light switch. _“I should’ve fought harder! They think they own me now, this fuckin’ collar shows it! What’ll Ro, the twins an’ Seth think?”_ he thought, beginning to panic as his chest tightened again. The light clicked on and Dean hunched down, trying to hide his neck. A pause “Oh my god, Dean!” he heard Dolph whisper, horrified. “That bad, huh?” he chuckled out slowly, not looking up. Dolph slowly approached and knelt in front of him. Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes, he couldn’t. “Dean? Look at me, man, please” Dolph said softly, worried after a minute.

 _“I can’t!”_ he thought, not wanting Dolph to see what they had put on him. He shook his head, eyes on the floor. “What did they do to you, Dean?” he asked, sounding scared now. He shrugged and yelped as his shoulder bones grated. “Dean! You ok?” Dolph said, carefully laying handcuffed hands on his arm and trying to meet his eyes. _“They handcuffed him?!”_ he thought, pissed. He nodded, panting. “Dean, whatever they did to you, you can tell me. Who am I gonna tell?” he said, sitting cross legged in front of him and trying to peer into his face. Dean sighed, knowing he was going to see it sooner or later. _“I trust Dolph! He saved my life an’ he stopped Ro from losing his mind when I nearly died!”_ he thought, nervous. Forcing himself to raise his head, he lifted his chin, bared his throat and waited. Dolph was silent. Dean hunched in on himself again, heart pounding _“Please don’t laugh or yell at me!”_ he thought, hating the feeling of vulnerability he felt with the collar on.

“They put a fucking collar on you?!” he snarled, enraged. Dean nodded, shame filling him. _“I couldn’t stop them”_ he thought, humiliated. He dropped his head again, tears in his eyes. _“He thinks I m a freak! No fucking wonder!”_ he thought, tugging on the collar again uselessly. Dean could feel Dolph trying to control his anger and the room was silent for a couple of minutes.  “You want me to take it off for you?” he offered, scooting closer. Dean shook his head “W-would take it off myself if I could! T-there’s a padlock on it. S-steph has the only k-key” he muttered shamefully. _“He’s not angry at me? Or laughing?”_ Dean thought, warily, expecting him to laugh or yell at him. Dolph muttered something under his breath angrily. He moved and sat next to Dean, shoulders touching. Dean just waited, for whatever he was gonna do. Eventually “I talked to Ro 15 minutes ago” Dolph whispered. Dean froze _“He talked to Ro?!”_ he thought, looking up with wide eyes.

The side of Dolph’s face was bloody, swollen and sore looking and he had a split lip. _“What did they do to him?!”_ he thought, angry. “Is he ok? And Seth? The twins? Did they get away?!” he said fast, urgent. _“Please let them have listened!”_ he thought, praying they had disappeared. Dolph shook his head “Ro and Seth are pretty broken up, but they’re ok. They’re on their way here now, man! They’ll be here soon, Dean!” he whispered, excited. _“They’re coming here?!”_ he thought, excited. Hope rose in him, but than it was quickly smashed. If they came here, they would be caught, beaten down and collared like he was! Panic rose in him “No, no, no! They should’ve ran when they had the fuckin’ chance!” he whispered, hand in his hair. _“Oh god! They’re gonna come for me and they’re gonna end up like this!”_ he thought sickened “Dolph, they’ve collars for them, too!” he bit out, the image of his brothers collared infuriating him.

Dolph froze, shocked. “They want all three of us! An’ you saw the amount of men they have! They won’t get fuckin’ close! Shit, shit, shit!” he spat, hitting a fist off the ground. _“They’re risking it all for me!”_ he thought, clawing at the collar with his good hand, suddenly desperate to get it off. _“They can’t see me with this on!! They can’t!”_ he thought, heart racing, imagining their faces of disgust as they saw what he had allowed them to put on him. He clawed harder, not caring he was tearing his skin, that blood was pooling around his frantic fingers, he just wanted the fucking thing off! _“They might leave me again! Seth already left me, who says he won’t again?! Rome, he could leave me too!”_ he thought, feeling like a dagger was embedded in his heart as he imagined his brothers finding him, then seeing the fucking collar. Their faces would twist in disgust and they would turn their backs on him. He’d be alone again!

 _“No! That can’t happen! It can’t! I need to get this off!! I don’t want to be alone again!!”_ he thought, tears beginning to run down his scarred, damaged face. His fingers were coated in blood as Dolph pulled them gently away from his neck. “Dean, knock it off, man! You’re gonna damage your neck!” Dolph said alarmed, holding his trembling hands, eyes fixed on his face. _“I don’t fucking care!”_ he thought. “It needs to come off!! I can’t let them see me like this, Dolph! This collar is their fuckin’ mark of ownership! If Ro an’ Seth see me like this, they might laugh, or decide I-i’m not worth the hassle! They could leave me! I’ll be alone again!” he sobbed out, the stress, pain and horror finally catching up to him.

“I c-can’t be alone again, man! It’ll kill me! All I want is t-them, but if they see this, I won’t have b-brothers anymore! I’m their fuckin’ collared dog, Dolph! Seth, Ro an’ the twins will want nothin’ to do with me!” he said brokenly, hand again tugging on the collar. _“They won’t! I’ll have to room alone, eat alone and travel alone! I-I can’t survive that!”_ he thought, heart breaking at the thought.  Dolph was silent, letting him get it all out. “I’m like a fuckin’ animal! I was in The Shield, one of the most feared groups of all time, an’ now fuckin’ look at me! I couldn’t stop them from rippin’ me away from my family, fuckin’ collarin’ me and chainin’ me down! I won’t be able to stop them when they take the rest of my family! They already have you!” he cried and immediately began to cough. _“Shit, fuck!!”_ he thought, feeling his lungs tighten, causing a wave of pain so strong, he nearly passed out. Crying out in agony, he slumped sideways and curled up on the floor, arms tucked into his chest.

“Dean!” he vaguely heard Dolph yell, horrified. Hands were on his arm and blue eyes watched him, terrified as he gasped. “Dean! Dean man, are you ok??” he asked urgently, face pale. _“Fuckin’ peachy! Just feel like my rib cage is collapsing!”_ he thought, weakly. Dean nodded, panting shallowly as the pain receded to manageable levels. “I’m ok, D-dolph. C-can’t go above a n-normal level of talkin’ or my c-chest spasms” he weakly gasped as Dolph gently pulled him back up. _“Ow, fuck! Shit, that hurts!!”_ Dean gritted his teeth, pain flaring again. He slumped against the wall again “You need a hospital, Dean!” he said, pale faced. _“No shit, Sherlock”_ he thought “Not gonna happen when I’m here, is it?” he rasped weakly, grabbing his chest.

There was silence “And you’re wrong, Dean. Roman, Seth and the twins will never turn their backs on you, man! No matter what happens! Neither will me and Nev! Dean, you have family and family doesn’t turn their backs on each other” he said gently. “But Seth did” Dean whispered, voice wavering. He looked up at Dolph. “He left me n’ Ro, an’ I wasn’t even wearing this fuckin’ thing then! I wasn’t a collared animal for The Authority then, Dolph! An’ he still fuckin’ left us, man! Left me!” he said tears appearing, struggling to keep his voice quiet. _“Even if Ro doesn’t, Seth will! And I let him in again, the minute I saw him in that hospital room!! He looked so much like the old Seth, the one I used to laugh with, play pranks on Roman with, the one I nearly fell in love with!!”_ he thought, wiping his face with his good hand. “Why wouldn’t he leave me again? He has an actual fuckin’ excuse this time!” he spat, yanking on the collar again.

Dolph gently reached up and tugged his hand away, a sad look on his face. “Whatever happens, man, you have people who will have your back, no matter what happens or what they do to you, ok? Me and Nev for one. The twins and Roman for another” he said, leaning closer. “ _I’ve heard that before”_ Dean thought, sadly _“Only one who meant it so far was Ro, and he’ll probably leave when he sees me like this”_ He shook his head, suddenly overwhelmed by all the conflicting emotions swirling around in his head. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore” he said quietly. Dolph sighed “Ok, man” he replied.  They sat in silence for a while. “How’d you end up here, anyway?” Dean asked, guilt welling in him that he was here. Dolph shrugged “I don’t know! Me and Nev were so careful! They must have just picked me up, in case I decided to help you guys. They grabbed me outside the locker room and slapped me around a bit, just as I was going to meet AJ and Becky. Another ten minutes and I would have been safe! I hope Nev made it” he said, worriedly, forehead creasing.

 _“AJ and Becky?”_ Dean thought, confused _“Lynch I know, but who the fuck is AJ?”_ Dean saw the worry on his friends face “I think he did. If he had been caught, he would’ve been dumped in here too” he said and smiled slightly as the blond visibly relaxed. “Yeah. Yeah, he would have been!” he replied, relieved. “Thanks, man!” Dean smiled “Who’s AJ?” he said, curiously. “Oh, yeah! AJ Styles teamed up with Becky!” he said and Dean’s eyebrows rose. “I know! I was surprised too! He’s like new here, but Seth vouched for Becky and Becky vouched for him, so we trust him!” Dean frowned _“I trust Seth’s judgement, but Becky’s? I met her once! An’ I never met Styles, just saw him around the place”_ he thought, uneasy. _“I have to trust him, though! No choice!”_ he thought, hating it. He knew he had trust issues, due to a fucked up childhood, but being wary of people he didn’t know had saved his ass on more than one occasion.

 _“I don’t trust him, but I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, this time. Just because Ro, Seth an’ the twins do”_ he thought. His hand flew to the collar again at the thought of his brothers, jerking his broken wrist. He hissed through his teeth and lowered it gently, not looking at it. It made him uneasy to see it. Dolph’s eyes widened as he saw the swollen hand, the cuff sank into it. “Shit, Dean!! Your wrist!” he said, slightly green. Dean looked down and shrugged “What can I do about it?” he said, casually. Dolph shook his head “No way! That cuff needs to come off!” he said getting up and marching to the door. _“What’s he doin’?!”_ he thought, seeing Dolph pound on the door. “Open up, assholes!” he yelled. “Dolph, stop!! They’ll hurt you, man!” he hissed. Dolph kept pounding, until the door was flung open. Dean flinched back. “About damn time!” Dolph snapped, angry. “Keep knocking on that door, you’ll regret it!” the guard snarled, stepping in. Dean tensed and began to try and stand _“Fuckers aren’t gonna hurt him!”_ he thought, trying to lever himself up.

“Shove it, asswipe! But, then you’ll have to explain why his wrist has permanent damage to The Authority!” he spat, furious. _“Good thinking, Dolph!”_ Dean thought, hopeful _“Maybe they’ll leave the cuffs off!”_ The guard blinked “What are you talking about?” he snapped warily. Dolph looked at him “You broke his wrist, asshole, that’s what I’m talking about! The cuff is cutting off blood. He’ll get nerve damage if his hand swells anymore! You need to take the cuffs off!” he said, calmer now. “That’s not happening! Show me your wrist!” he said to Dean. Dean had given up trying to move as he had nearly vomited and held up the grotesquely swollen wrist painfully. _“Ow! Worth it!”_ he thought, as the slight movement set off the pain again. “Shit!” the guard said when he saw it. Backing up to the door he yelled out of it “Keith! Get down here!” Another one appeared _“Shit! There’s two now?”_ he thought, annoyed, sharing a frustrated glance with Dolph. 

“What’s up?” he said, leaning on the door. Dean glared at them. “Watch that one, while I deal with the other one” the first one said, pulling a small key from his right pocket and approached Dean. Dean tensed and glared as he came closer, an instinctive urge to fight appearing. “Dean, I’m right here, man. He’s just gonna take off the cuffs, ok?” Dolph said calmly. _“That’s all he better fuckin’ do!”_ he thought, suspicious. Dean nodded, glaring up at him, lip twitching. “Wrist, now” he demanded, crouching next to him. Dean pushed back the automatic ‘Fuck you’ glared and slowly moved his handcuffed hands to him. Inserting the key, he turned it and one side of the cuffs popped open. They were so embedded in his flesh, they didn’t come off. _“He’s gonna have to pull it out!”_ Dean realised, pulling his hands away from him quickly.

“Dolph, will you pull it out?” he asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the guard next to him. Dean didn’t trust him for a second. _“He’ll try not to hurt me, these fucks don’t give a shit!”_ he thought, pissed. Dolph nodded, crossed the floor and kneeled next to him, his guard behind him. “Deep breaths, man, ok?” he said, resting Dean’s hands in his lap. Dean nodded _“This is gonna hurt! It’s Dolph, he saved my life an’ he won’t intentionally hurt me!”_ he thought, preparing himself. Dolph gripped the part that was supposed to open and gently pulled it up in a quick motion. Dean hissed and gritted his teeth, pain flaring. “One part done. Ready for the next one?” he asked, worried. He was sweating. _“Just get it the fuck out!”_ he thought, gritting his teeth. Dean nodded “Don’t ask me, just do it!” he said, bracing himself.

Dolph nodded and yanked the cuff down as hard as he could. It slid loose with a sickening popping noise. Dean yelped and cradled his wrist as pain exploded. “Ow! Fuck!” he spat “Could’ve been gentler, Ziggler!” Dolph smiled “Better to get it off in one go, man” he replied, concerned. “You ok?” he said, shuffling closer and putting a hand on his back. “Y-yeah!” Dean nodded, the pain receding already. “Fuck that hurt!” he thought, a little queasy and weak. “Keith” the guard said. Dolph was dragged back and shoved on the wall. “Hey!” Dean spat, pissed as Dolph cried out. Dean watched anxious, as he was ordered to stay there. “I’m ok, Dean” he said, quietly, as he watched the guard near Dean carefully. “Wrist” the guard demanded again and Dean glared at him. “Yeah right!” he thought, pissed. “Wrist!” he demanded again, glaring. “Dean, just do it, ok?” Dolph said from the wall, worried. Dean sighed and slowly held out his good hand. The guard took it, closed the empty cuff, unlocked the padlock in the chain wrapped around the handcuffs, fed the chain through the empty cuff and padlocked it shut again. _“Damn it! Was hopin’ he’d leave them off!”_ Dean thought, disappointed.

“Wouldn’t it be better to leave them off, you moron?!” Dolph said from the wall, shoving his guard when he put a hand on his chest “Where’s he gonna go? He can barely walk!” The guard glanced down, considering. _“C’mon, dipshit!”_ he thought, hating the power he had over both of them. Dean waited, hopeful. “No. He keeps the chain on. But, if you prefer, I can attach it to your collar?” he said, laughing as Dean flinched back, yelped and shook his head, fast. _“No! Nononono!”_ he thought, terrified of that happening. The idea made him want to curl up and find a dark corner and never come out. “Go fuck yourself!” he spat, voice wavering. The guard smirked. Standing up, he left the room and came back as second later, two sandwiches and two bottles of water in his hands. _“At least we’re gettin’ fed!”_ he thought, glaring. Throwing them down near Dolph “This is all you’re getting today. You get one bathroom trip a day, that’s it. You go one at a time. You act up, the other one will pay for it. Bang once on the door when one of you needs to go” he said casually.

 _“That’s that plan out the fuckin’ window!”_ Dean thought, annoyed. He growled and Dolph glared as they disappeared out the door, slamming it and locking it after them. Dean relaxed back into the wall, his wrist throbbing. “Thanks, man. I would have gotten damage if that had stayed on any longer” he said tiredly. Dolph smiled and Dean could feel him watching him carefully. He came over “Any other injuries I should know about?” he said, suspicious. “Dislocated shoulder” he replied. “And?” Dolph said, sensing there was more _“Better tell him about my stitches”_ he thought _“He can check them for me!”_ Dean nodded, sheepishly. “I think my stiches burst. I was trailing blood earlier” he admitted. “Your stitches burst?! Dean, you gotta tell me shit like that, man!” he said frantically. “Are you coughing up blood? Any pain anywhere? Is your temperature ok? Here, I’m going to lift your arm, ok?” he said, gently lifting his arm up.

“Nope. No blood coming up, no new pain anywhere. Temps fine” he replied, smiling a little at his mothering. It reminded him of Roman. Dolph sighed in relief “Looks like it stopped! There’s no new blood on the bandage, or on the floor. I’m not gonna remove the bandage, it could be holding it together. You’re ok” he said, giving a sigh of relief. “That’s good, right?” he said as Dolph gently pulled down his shirt. “Hell, yeah that’s good!” Dolph said, settling back. Dean relaxed, relief running through him _“I won’t bleed out! And if the stitches were gonna go, at least it was the outside ones”_ he thought, relieved. “Want some food?” Dolph asked, pointing to the sandwiches. Deans stomach grumbled and Dolph laughed “That answers that question, I suppose!” he chuckled. Standing up, he retrieved the water and sandwiches. “Ok, ham and cheese or BLT?” he said, sitting back down, weighing a sandwich in each hand.

“BLT” Dean responded, just realising how hungry and thirsty he was. “Good choice!” Dolph said, nudging him. Dean smiled as Dolph unwrapped his sandwich and opened his water bottle and placed it near his good hand, before opening his own. Dean felt so grateful to him _“I wish he wasn’t here, but I’m so glad he is!”_ he thought, guilty at the thought. Dolph hadn’t turned his back on him, when he saw the collar! He had gotten angry, and not at him, at The Authority! _“Would Ro, Seth an’ the twins be the same?”_ Dean thought, hoping they would be. _“It’s not coming off, they are going to see it, whether I like it or not!”_ he thought, picking at his sandwich, stomach roiling. _“We’ll have to wait and see”_ he thought, forcing himself to finish the sandwich. Dolph had been tapping his shoe off Deans as he ate. “Dude, what’s in your shoe?” he said, feeling the bulge in it. Dean froze _“Can’t believe I forgot!”_ he thought, stunned.

“Dolph, it’s a cell phone! I completely forgot I put it there!” he said, excited. _“We can call Ro an’ Seth now!”_ he thought, reaching for his foot. He groaned and slumped back, black spots and a wave of pain appearing. “Ow! Fuck!” he bit out, cradling his ribs. “Dean, I’ll get it! Don’t move!” Dolph said worriedly. He hopped up “Can’t believe you had a phone in your shoe and you forgot!” he snickered, hopping slightly in his excitement. “This could be our way out, Dean!” Dean smiled slightly “Lay off, man. I’m super injured!” he whined. Dolph laughed. “How did a phone end up in your shoe?” he asked, pulling the phone out and wiping it down and hopping excitedly. “When they took me, Jey was there an’ he slipped his phone into my pocket. Moron saved our asses!” he replied, smiling slightly. “I owe him a massive thank you” he thought, missing his cheerful face.  “Wow, good thinking, Uce!” Dolph said, smiling.

He switched on the phone “Please tell me you know the code?” he said nervously, looking up. “Um… 234768” and Dolph punched it in. Dean held out a hand for it and Dolph passed it over and sat back down next to him, peering over his arm.  “Don’t tell them what they did to me, ok? Especially this!” he said, tugging again at the collar. Dolph eyes softened “They’re your brothers, Dean. They won’t care if they forced you to wear that!” he said sadly. “And they’re gonna see it when they get here, anyway, man” he whispered. _“I know they will! But, if they know what they did to me, they’ll rush straight here, without a plan! Jake might stop them, but they’ll do their best to get here as fast as they can! That could be how they’re caught!”_ he thought, scared.

“It’s not about that right now. If they know what they did to me, they’ll rush in an’ get taken down. I can’t stop them comin’ for us, but I can make sure they don’t panic and rush in! An’ Roman an’ Seth will panic if they find out about my arm an’ the stitches. I’ll tell them when … if they get here” he said, seriously. Dolph nodded, seeing his point. “Ok. I won’t say anything, but you’ll have to tell them something, Dean” he said, watching him. _“I’ll tell them about the dislocated shoulder, nothing more”_ he decided _“Ro’ll panic, but I can talk him down. He won’t calm down if he knows about the stitches an’ the broken wrist. Neither will the twins or Seth!”_ Dean nodded and tugged on the collar again, blood smeared on his fingers

“As for this, I don’t want them to see me like this, Dolph” he whispered brokenly. “It won’t come off, so I don’t have a choice. T-they know how much it’ll fuck me up with it on, so don’t say anything to them, man” Dean looked down “I’ll deal with it if they get to us, ok?” _“Unless they leave when they see it, just walk right back out the door and leave me here”_ he thought, terrified of the possibility. _“Will they laugh? Yell at me for being so stupid for ending up like this? Kick me to the curb? Turn their backs on me?”_ he thought, sick with nerves. He had survived Seth leaving, barely. Seth and Ro leaving him at the same time? _“That’d kill me”_ he thought, shying away from what he knew he would feel if that happened. _“I don’t wanna be alone again!”_  

“They won’t judge you, man. Trust them when you see them” Dolph said calmly, seeming to know what he was thinking. “All they care about is getting you back” Dolph said, gently. “We’ll see” he said quietly. Dolph frowned. “Let’s call your brothers, shall we?” he said, smiling. “Your brothers too, Dolph. Neville’s too” Dean said, shifting into a more upright position slowly. _“An’ they are! Maybe not the same as me, Ro an’ possibly Seth. But like the twins an’ Kevin. A part of our family”_ he thought. “Thanks, man” he said softly. Dean nodded “Let’s call our brothers, man!” he said, typing out a number. “Ready?” Dolph asked when he paused. Dean nodded and hit the call button with suddenly shaking hands. They both leaned in as it rang _“Please answer, Ro!”_ he begged.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Another long one for you! I should have done this ages ago, but this story is also posted on Fanfiction.net under Idkbear, if anyone wants to check it out on that site! :D Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy this! Peace!!

Excited chatter came from outside the door as Becky and AJ crouched down in a closet “–might be around here! It’s in this area we found her last time!” Fox was saying, voice rapidly getting louder. Becky tensed, hand digging into AJ’s arm. _“They’re looking for me again!”_ she thought, dread filling her. He put a hand on her back, feeling her shake. “She’s around here somewhere!” Tamina said quietly, right outside the door now. “Hey! What’s in here?” Naomi asked, suspicious. “That door was open about ten minutes ago” Becky’s heart dropped and looked up at AJ, scared “Hide!” she whispered, frantically. _“They’ll open that door any second now!”_ she thought. He looked around “Where?!” he whispered back desperately. _“Crap! There’s nowhere to hide!”_ she thought, sweat breaking out and heart jackhammering. “Got it!” AJ whispered, looking up. She watched, blushing slightly, as AJ climbed up the shelves and perched, huddled into the wall, nearly invisible. _“Ok, they won’t see him there!”_ she thought, looking at the door and getting ready as footsteps drew closer.

“C’mon!” he whispered holding out a hand to her. _“Two of us won’t fit up there! And there’s no more gaps_!” she thought, frustrated as she looked around. She shook her head “No more room, Styles!” she said back, resigned. _“I’m gonna have to lead them off!”_ she thought, facing the door. “Ok, I’ll draw them off! You get tha guys an’ bring them back ta tha room. Don’ wait ta call Roman, do it straight away! I’ll catch up later, ok?” she whispered and he nodded. “Hey, give ‘em hell, ok?” he whispered, smiling. She glanced up and smirked, showing her teeth. “I fuckin’ plan to!” she hissed. Waiting until she saw the handle go down, she charged forward and slammed against it. Naomi fell backwards with a shout and Becky laughed and took off. _“I can outrun these guys, no problem!”_ she thought, confident. “Get back here, Lynch!” Fox shrieked.

“Not fuckin’ likely!” she yelled back, leading them deeper into the maze of corridors, away from the guards and AJ. _“I can outrun these morons! If I can get to-“_ A flash of black from either side of the hallway and Becky instinctively dove forward and rolled, heart slamming. Jumping to her feet _“What the hell was that?!”_ she thought, pausing and looking back. Fear shot through her, as she saw two back clad men pick themselves up from the floor and glare at her. They had tried to jump her from two different hallways! _“What the hell are they doing back here?!”_ she thought, terrified. _“They never come back this far!”_ A realisation hit her, almost making her sick _“They’re looking for me! We’re too far away from Dean for them to be guards for him, so they must be here for me!”_ she thought, terror increasing.

 _“I gotta warn AJ!”_ “We’ll handle this” one said to Fox, who looked pissed but her and the others backed off and disappeared. As she watched, one spoke into a radio, eyes fixed on her, the other slowly making his way towards her. “We located her. Corridor 1A” he said, smug. She shuddered, snapped out of her shock and sprinted back down the hallway. _“I need to lose these guys, or I’m gonna have a lot more on my ass!”_ she thought, fighting back panic as she ran. Sliding around a corner, she had a bad feeling in her gut that she wasn’t escaping them this time. _“I can usually outrun Fox and the others, but I can’t outrun former soldiers! Even if I could, they’d just run me until I collapse!”_ she thought, panting hard.

Becky turned a corner, darted down another hallway when she saw black clad figures at the other end. This happened a couple of times and with a sickening jolt, she realised what they were doing as she skidded to a halt and darted down another corridor. Pulling out her phone, she dialled. He answered immediately “Becky! Ae you ok?!” AJ asked, worried. “AJ! I thought it was just Fox an’ the rest, but tha guards are after me now!” she panted, being forced down another hallway. “What?! Where are you?” he said urgently. “I’m just running down the back corridor, the one that comes out in front of the gorilla! They’re tryin’ ta force me out into tha main corridors!” she said skidding to a halt and backing into a narrow space between two massive crates as the footsteps behind her faded and she panted.

“I’m coming for you, ok?” he said, sounding like he was already moving. _“That can’t happen!”_ she thought, frantic.  “AJ, no! Ya need ta get Dolph an’ Neville and get tha fuck out!” she whispered urgently. He was silent on the other end “They’re back here now an’ it’s only a matter of time until they find ya! If they get me, you’re tha only one who knows where Dean is! And you an’ Neville are tha only ones they don’t suspect! Roman an’ the others will need ya when they get here, ok?” she whispered frantically, peeping out. “Take my bag, use tha book in it an’ go find them, don’ stay in this buildin’ ok?” The hallway was clear. _“Won’t be for much longer!”_ she thought, ducking back in. AJ sounded almost desperate “Becky, I can’t just sit here, knowing they’re hunting you down! I won’t!” he cried, upset. “Ya have ta, Styles! If we want them gone, we need those three! They’re tha only ones Tha Authority are afraid of!” she snapped quickly.

She could hear footsteps. He didn’t reply. “Look, if I can’t help, there are a couple of people in tha Women’s locker room that will, ok? I’m hidin’ now, but I’ll leave my phone in between those massive crates in this corridor, ok? Codes 39762. Use tha contacts in it an’ call Paige, Nattie or tha Bella Twins, if ya need help. You can trust them” she whispered, carefully looking out and whipping back in as there was two men approaching. He sounded frustrated “Ok. But promise me, you’ll avoid a fight with them, especially Steph! If she doesn’t attack you, you don’t attack her, ok?” he said, concern in his voice making her smile, even as her heart thudded. “Can’t promise anythin’, but I’ll try! Now, go!” she smirked. He chuckled. “Good luck, Lynch” he said quietly. “Thanks” she whispered and hung up the phone. Becky froze as the footsteps came closer and stopped. Moving slowly, she carefully placed her phone in the recesses of the handle holes of the crate.

Listening and barely breathing as footsteps slowly walked past her, Becky was shaking. _“Please, please don’t look in here!”_ she thought, seeing their shadows pass her hiding place. She shrank back, barely breathing, heart hammering in her throat “She’s not here” one of them said quietly. She sighed in relief as they moved on. _“They’re gone!”_ she thought, sagging on the wall. _“I’ll leave the phone here, AJ might still need it”_ she decided as she poked her head out. No one. Slipping out, she darted along the hallway. _“I need to get to the back of the arena! I can’t go back to AJ, I’ll draw them down on top of him and the guys!”_ she thought, hating to leave him by himself to look after Dolph and Neville. Carefully making her way along, voices rose from in front of her and she froze. _“Dammit!”_ she thought, scared. She was in the middle of a hallway, no doors or corners near her. She was completely exposed!

The voices got louder and she ran back the way she had come, desperately hoping she was fast enough to reach the hallway corner before they appeared. Nearly there – “There she is!” a voice yelled and terror flew through her as she heard many pairs of booted feet after her. They drew closer and closer as she ran. Darting down a different side hallway, something slammed into her back, muscled arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down. _“Damn it! He tackled me!”_ she thought, annoyed he had gotten close enough for it. As she fell, Becky twisted, trying to get her attacker underneath her.

The man countered, using his greater bulk to hold her down as they slammed into the floor and skidding along it. Becky took most of the impact, landed on her arm awkwardly. A flare of pain made her cry out. As they stopped moving, she lay there panting, holding her arm. _“Think I fractured it!”_ she thought, able to move her fingers, at least. The man hopped up and rolled her over. “Gotcha, Lynch!” he said, triumphantly. “Good for ya, dipshit!” she spat and scrambled to her feet. Dashing for the closest door, her head snapped back, the hand in her hair preventing her from escaping. He pulled her back. _“Dammit! He’s faster than the others!”_ she thought, annoyed, shoving him. “Get offa me!” she snapped, furious as he released her hair and grabbed her arms.

“Uh-huh. Not gonna happen, Lynch” he replied as more men piled in the door. She counted three, four including the asshole bruising her arms. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ she thought, freezing as she saw the wall of black uniforms blocking the door. “You got her! Nice one, Matt!” one exclaimed. Becky glared at him, keeping her mouth shut. He released one of her arms, but kept a firm grip on the other. _“There’s gotta be a way out!”_ she thought, scared and frustrated as they surrounded her. She tuned out their voices and glanced at the door behind her _“If I can reach that, I can reach the room with all the pipes. I’m slim enough to slip in between them”_ she thought, hopefully. _“But how do I get to the door?”_ She mentally shrugged and kicked Matt in between his legs and dashed for the door, dodging hands as she internally snickering at the unmanly squeak he made as he collapsed. " _I shouldn’t find that so funny!”_ Wrenching open the door, she ran through. Becky slammed to the floor as a fist crashed across her face, knocking her senseless. Blinking at the ceiling, she saw male faces peering down at her, their faces wavering. Black began to form at the edges of her eyes and she fought it. _“Gotta st’y ‘wake”_ she thought, blearily as she succumbed to the blackness and passed out. She wasn’t aware as they dragged her out of the doorway, handcuffed her and slung her over a muscled shoulder.

She slowly came to, confused as she saw the floor moving underneath her. _“What the hell?”_ she thought, seeing her hands hanging beneath her, handcuffed. _“I’m over one of their shoulders! Where are they taking me?!”_ Sinking her teeth into the shoulder of the guard, he dropped her, hand clasped to his neck. Landing on her feet, she ran, heading for the closest door. A hand seized her cuffed hands, dragged her around and cracked her across the face. Her head snapped to the side, the pain stunning her. _“That hurt for a slap!”_ she thought, the pain radiating out, across her face. Something trickled down her cheek as she turned back to the guard, who was cleaning the butt of his gun.

She launched herself at him realising what he had done, knocking them over. She fought, biting, punching and scratching. She kept going until hands seized her and dragged her off him. He lay on the floor, hands on his face where she had gotten him good! “For gods sake! Take her to the McMahons!” the lead one snapped, exasperated and they dragged her off, the pit of fear opening in her stomach as she forgot about the asshole guards and prepared herself to meet Steph again. She was silent as they dragged her to The Authority’s door. As the guards knocked, she fought back fear _“C’mon, Lynch! You’ve faced worse than this pampered spoilt psycho!”_ she told herself, forcing herself to calm. Footsteps and the door opened.

Glee broke over her bosses’ face as she saw Becky, even wider at the blood dripping down and soaking her shirt collar. “Well, good work!” Steph cried “You caught her! Looks like she fought!” Steph said with relish, cackling at the still bleeding wound. “Yes, ma’am. She caused some injuries” he replied, annoyed. Becky smirked “Hell yeah I did!” she spat. _“Would’ve kicked some more ass if I could!”_ she thought, clenching her hands. Steph frowned “Really? Well then, we’ll see what we can do about some punishment for that!” she said, glaring at her. “Ya can try, bitseach!” Becky glared back, but inside, she was terrified. _“What’s she gonna do?”_ she thought, shaking. “Let’s get you inside, shall we?” Steph said standing to the side. “Not likely, cailleach!” she snapped, backing away.

They grabbed her arms and pulled her, kicking and biting across the threshold. Throwing her to the floor, they turned and left. Becky heard the door click closed. She looked up. _“Shit!! Not good, so not good!”_ she thought, going very still. Terror rose as she saw Hunter and Steph looking at her from the desk. She didn’t like their stares, at all. _“What happened to him?”_ she thought, seeing what looked like a stitched gash on his cheek, split lips, his nose was swollen and sore looking and he had a black eye. “Geez, Hunter! Who’d ya piss off?” she spat, smirking. He looked back at her “Ambrose” he replied, his sick smile making her back up. “Call it his last stand, if you will” he chuckled and Steph snickered.

 _“Dean did that?!”_ she thought, weirdly proud of the damage he had done. “What did ya do to him?!” she demanded, terrified for him now. _“Deans the toughest guy I’ve ever seen, but he was just out of the ICU! Hunter could kill him with just one punch!”_ she thought as Steph slid off Hunters lap, crossed to the door and locked it. “Well, let’s get down to business, you little bitch! You damaged some of our men, which we now have to pay for!” she hissed, eyes getting that blank, crazy look. Becky stood her ground, even though everything was screaming to back off and run as fast and as far as she could _“Where can I go?”_ she thought, gaze darting around desperately. Becky saw Hunter watching in satisfaction. _“I’m so screwed!”_ she thought in terror, seeing no escape routes. Steph cackled and approached, Becky shielding her fractured arm as best as she could.                                                    

                                                                                                             ***Seth***

The car door slammed and Seth jerked awake with a gasp. “Shit! Where are we? Did Dean call?!” he burst out, panicked. _“I should have stayed awake! What if he called and I was asleep?!”_ he thought, kicking himself. “We’re in Chicago, Seth. And no he didn’t call, man” Jey replied from the front seat. _“We’re in Chicago?!”_ he thought, excited. He looked around. “Where are we?” he asked, holding Kevin away from Roman. “Behind some store. We’re hidden here” he said uneasily. Seth relaxed as he realised they were safe, for now. Roman and Jimmy were asleep, Roman with his hand on Dean’s jacket and Jimmy with his face mashed up against the window. _“Good, Roman needs to sleep”_ he thought, the urge to slip away and get Dean himself appearing.

He fought it _“No! Roman promised he wouldn’t do that, and I won’t do that either! We either do this as a team or not at all!”_ he thought, clenching his fists to stop them reaching for the door. “What happened, Jey? And where’s Jake?” he asked, seeing something had made him scared. He was fidgeting and glancing around them, worried.   _“Did The Authority contact us about Dean?!”_ he thought, nervous. “Jakes outside, phone call. We saw The League as we were coming into the city. They were in cars, Sheamus in one, Rusev in the other. Both were full of those guys” he said, grimly. _“Shit! They must be patrolling the city!”_ he thought anxiously _“Getting Dean out is gonna be harder than ever now! If we do manage to get him out of the arena, we’ll have to deal with all the guys outside it!”_ He sighed. Their task had just become much harder.

“They’re looking for us” Seth muttered, fear running through him at the thought. “Yeah. We managed to get away before they saw us, but they’ve guys everywhere, dog” he said, spooked. Seth looked around, feeling like he was being watched. Jake hopped back in the car. “Ok. AJ and co. are out front. If I go get them, will you and Jey wake Roman and Jimmy? We need to make a plan as soon as we can. Oh, and I rented some different cars, we can’t use this one anymore. I just gotta pick them up” he said. Shaking off the creepy feeling, Seth nodded and turned to Roman as Jey woke his brother _. “Makes sense about the cars”_ he thought, somberly. “Roman, wake up, man” he said shaking his shoulder. _“I hate waking him, but he needs to be awake for this”_ he thought. He jerked awake and looked around him.

Seth could see the exact moment when he remembered what had happened. He clutched the jacket and bowed his head. Seth put a hand on his shoulder “We’ll get him back, Roman. And they’ll regret what they’ve done” he murmured, fighting to keep all the emotions out of his voice. Roman nodded and leaned into him slightly. The shrill tone of Roman’s phone ringing made him jump and they all looked at it. Seth stared at it _“Is it Dean?!”_ he thought, nervous. Roman looked at the caller ID and froze. He looked at Seth, hope and terror in his face and his eyes lighting up “Its Jey’s phone!” he whispered, and Seth’s heart stopped as the twins whipped around. _“Is it really him or some Authority trick?!”_ he thought, praying it was their brother.

Kevin hopped on his lap, Dean’s jacket in his jaws. Seth clutched him “Answer it, Roman!” he whispered, heart slamming. _“Please, please!!”_ he prayed. He did and there was silence on the phone lines as everyone listened. “H-hello?” Seth hesitantly said, sick with nerves. A pause “Hey little bro” a weak, raspy voice replied. Seth stared at the phone, frozen and then burst out in sobs as he realised it was Dean! Dean was there! And he was speaking!! “Ohmygod!! D-dean are y-you ok? D-did t-they h-hurt you?” he managed to get out, hardly able to speak he was crying so hard. “W-we m-missed you so m-much! It didn’t f-feel right without you, it w-was weird! K-kevin slept on y-your j-jacket all the time, w-we couldn’t g-get him off of it! D-do y-yo-” Seth knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop! He was talking to Dean!! _“He’s there, he’s awake and he’s talking!”_ he thought, hands shaking, relief crashing through him, hearing that gravelly, deep voice again _._

 _”He’s ok!!”_ he thought, a pressure releasing in his chest. “Seth! Whoa, slow down man!” Dean said, but he was laughing slightly. “S-sorry. W-we just m-missed you s-so much, D-dean!” he whispered, calming a bit. _“He’s ok!”_ was running through his head, making him giddy. “Me too, Sethie” he whispered back. Seth smiled, hearing the nickname. _“God, I hate that!”_ he thought, smiling tearfully. _“He’s really ok!”_ he thought, giddy. Roman had placed his head on the headrest in front of him and his body was shaking, overcome with his emotions. Jimmy and Jey were whispering to him, hands on his shoulders. “R-ro? Is he there, Seth?” Dean said nervous, from the phone when no one spoke. Roman straightened and turned towards the phone, wiping his face. “Yeah, I-I’m here, D-dean. I-I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop them t-taking you, man” Seth could hear the absolute devastation in his older brothers voice and slid closer.

“I-I should have p-protected you! I-I’m so s-sorry Dean!” he almost cried out. Roman pulled him in and held him as they talked to their missing brother. “Knock that shit off Roman, right now!” Dean snapped, pissed. Romans eyes widened in shock. _“Shit! Dean only calls Roman by his full name when he’s really pissed!”_ Seth thought, smiling tearfully, hearing how much Dean cared.  “You aren’t to blame, I’m not, no one in this fuckin’ group is! The ones responsible for this are The Authority, ok?  They took me n’ Dolph and they would’ve pounced at any opportunity, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Ro. Don’t blame yourself, alright?” he softly. _“They took Dolph?!”_ Seth thought, shocked. He pushed it aside as Dean continued “I sure as hell fuckin’ don’t! How ‘bout you, Dolph?” he asked.

“Hey guys. Same here, they’re the only ones to blame, ok? And yeah Roman, you could have stopped them from taking him if you were closer, but shit happens. It just worked out this way, ok? Don’t blame yourself, man” he said gently. Seth had been watching Roman and saw how he relaxed and a relief so deep crossed his face and he shook, nodding. “Thanks, guys” he whispered smiling slightly, looking like a massive weight was off his chest. _“That guilt was tearing him apart. He needed to hear it from Dean that he doesn’t blame him”_ he thought, so happy to see him smiling again. “Dolph, we thought you were still with AJ, Neville and Becky. What happened, man?” Jimmy asked sadly. A sigh “They grabbed me as I was leaving the locker room. I ran, but they cornered me and threw me in here. They took my phone, but I managed to delete everything on it before they got it, so you guys are safe” he replied.

Seth sighed in relief “Thanks, man” he said gratefully. _“They can’t trace us back to them! They’ll be ok, for now!”_ he thought, relieved for them. “Guys, will you tell Nev that I’m ok? And that I wanna finish that conversation we had in the car before we got to the hospital?” Dolph said, sounding like he was smiling. “Um, sure man. What was the conversation about?” Jimmy asked, curious. “Why you blushin’, man?” Dean asked, chuckling. “Fuck off, Dean! ‘M not blushing!” he muttered. Seth and Roman smiled at the familiar teasing tone _“Dolph’s keeping him calm in there! He’s ok for now_ ” he thought, relief running through him at the sound. Roman leaned forward “Dean, are you ok? T-they didn’t hurt you, did they?” Roman asked, dreading the answer.

Seth and the twins tensed and looked to the phone “Th-“ Dean began, but “Dean! Hide it! Someone’s coming!” Dolph hissed. “Guys don’t say anything, you’re still on speaker, ok?” he said urgently. They all froze, dread and fear rising in Seth as he huddled closer to Roman. There was a bang and muffled footsteps. “Well, don’t you two look cosy?” a voice they recognised as Steph said, smug.  “The fuck do you want, asswipes?” Dean growled. _“Steph and Hunter!”_ Seth thought, horrified. He looked at Roman, who was glaring at the phone as if he wanted to charge through it “I want Reigns and Rollins. Where are they?!” she demanded. “Hell no! Go fuck yourself!” Dean retorted, sounding furious.

 _“Don’t provoke them, Dean!”_ he thought, terror making his heart slam against his rib cage. Roman tensed and leaned forward. Quick footsteps “Back off, McMahon!” Dolph spat in warning. _“Go Dolph!”_ Seth internally cheered, so glad Dean had someone watching his back. Steph paused, then chuckled. Dolph yelped and there was a thump and groans. Seth flinched, recognising the sounds. _“Dolph was just slammed into the wall!”_ he thought, hating their helplessness, only able to listen. “You fuckin’ bitch!” Dean spat “Let him go, Hunter!” Steph laughed “I’m not the bitch here, right _Dean_? That shows who the bitch is! You’re ours now” she said, sounding delighted. “I’m no one’s bitch, you fuckin’ nutcase! Don’t belong to you or him either, so fuck off!” Dean said, but his voice shook, he sounded breathless.

 _“She hit a nerve!”_ Seth thought, hearing that waver.  _“What the hell is she doing?”_ “Right. So, why are you wearing that? And what will your so called brothers think when they see it, hmmm? That the big, bad brawler from Cincinnati is someone’s bitch? Will they kick you to the curb? Tell us to keep you?” she said, laughing. He looked at Roman and the twins, horror and confusion on their faces. Seth trembled, hearing the venom and hatred in her voice for Dean, bile rising as a very bad feeling rose from his gut. “Though, they’ll both be wearing what you are right now when we catch up to them, but, hey! We can sort that out when we’re all one big, happy family!” she chirped. _“What the hell is she talking about? What did they make him wear?!”_ he thought, the bad feeling in his stomach growing every second.

Dean didn’t reply. “Dean, don’t listen to her! Look at me man, ok?” Dolph said, gasping, voice pained “Roman, Seth, Jimmy and Jey won’t give a shit, ok? They’re your family! They’ll have your back, no matter what these fuck heads do to you!” Steph laughed “Really? Why did Rollins bury a chair in their backs and leave them for Orton to play with then?” she snickered, sounding like she was enjoying herself. “You really think he can be trusted after what he did?!” Seth jerked back, horror twisting his insides as he realised what was happening _“They’re gonna use what I did to them to break him!! And it’ll work!”_ he thought, all the guilt, fear and anger he had locked away slamming into him. He opened his mouth to tell Dean, to beg him not to believe her, that he made the biggest fucking mistake of his life and that he would never leave him again!

A hand clapped over his mouth and his eyes flicked to Romans. They were bloodshot, exhausted and filled with a burning rage that honestly scared him a little. He leaned close “You speak now and you’ll get him hurt. We can deal afterward with what was said, ok? But for now, don’t speak” he whispered to him, voice shaking. Seth nodded and Roman removed his hand. _“He’s right!  I speak and Dean will get hurt!”_ he thought, wiping tears off his face. He felt sick. “Dean, block her out! Keep looking at me, alright?” Dolph said, calmly. “No matter what happens, Roman, Seth, and the Uso’s won’t turn their backs on you, ok?” he repeated slowly. _“No matter what they did to him, I’m not leaving him again! I fucking won’t!”_ Seth thought. Dean didn’t say anything.

“But, Rollins already did, Ziggler. Why wouldn’t he do it again? Last time, he just wanted a championship, it was nothing personal. But now? Look at you! You really think either of them will call you brother after this?” she said incredulously. “Yes, they will! Dean, they will, I promise you, man! They won’t give a fuck about anything they said or put on you, all they want is to get you away from these fucks!” Dolph exclaimed. Someone sighed “Here, take him outside” Hunter said, a scuffling noise and a curse from Dolph and a slamming door. _“No, no, no!”_ Seth thought, as they removed the one support for Dean from the room. Heavier footsteps approached. “But will they, really? Your own family didn’t give a shit about you, why should they?” he said softly, voice getting louder.

“You have no one except for them. Who do they have? Both have families and friends outside of the WWE. Why would they keep street trash like you around, especially when they see this?” he said, chuckling. Seth felt his blood boil, knowing that was a sensitive subject for Dean. He had no family apart from them and he was always afraid that either him or Roman would decide they had had enough of him and leave him alone again. _“And I did! I didn’t get tired of him when I left. I was obsessed with The Championship, I knew he had feelings for me, but I left anyway! To him, it must have looked like I was sick of him and kicking him out, just like he always feared I would!”_ Seth thought, anguished. _“I gave them all the ammunition they need to break him!”_ “Don’t fuckin’ touch me, dickhead!” Dean snarled. Anger flared in Seth, making him stiffen, Roman doing the same. Hunter sighed “Tell us where they went and what they done with our titles!” he demanded. Dean was silent.

“Now, Ambrose!” Steph snarled. _“Just tell them we have them and you don’t know!”_ he begged Dean, afraid they were gonna hurt him if he didn’t answer. Dean didn’t reply. _“Please, Dean!”_ Seth begged. Hunter sighed. “Remember I gave you an option to do this the easy way” he rumbled, his voice almost gleeful. “Back the fuck off, shithead!” they heard Dean bite out, a note of fear in it that he had never heard before as different pair of boots approached. “Oww! Let go, you fuckin’-“ Dean suddenly screamed out in pain, Hunter and Steph chuckling. Roman and Seth jerked, like someone had hit them. _“Nononono! No! This isn’t happening! No it can’t be!”_ he thought, horrified, hands over his mouth as the screams intensified. Roman paled, until his face was paper white. Tears were sheeting down his face and he was shaking his head, fast, hands buried in his hair.

Jimmy had a hand on Romans shoulder, Jey with Seth, both looking at the phone in horror. Seth had clapped his hands over his ears and hunched over, shaking like a leaf. He was holding back screams and sobs. It felt like his heart was being ripped out! The agonised sound was ripping at his mind, making him press his hands tighter over his ears and shake his head faster. _“No! I don’t wanna hear it anymore! Please don’t let them keep doing this!”_ he pleaded, sick to his stomach at as was happening. There was a frantic muffled banging “Dean!!” yelled Dolph, muffled through wood and over the screaming, scared now. There was a slamming noise, rapid footsteps, someone yelped and a thump as something heavy hit the floor. Dean’s screams cut off into pained whimpers that ripped at Seth’s heart. “You- don’t-fucking –touch- him!” Dolph snarled, a thump at each word.

Seth looked up _“Someone’s protecting him!”_ he thought, a small measure of relief hitting him. _“He’s not alone in there!”_ that thought was enough for Seth to calm himself to where he didn’t have to hold back screaming at the top of his lungs for his brother. Shaking and sweating, Seth sat back, hands over his mouth. He was fighting hard not to vomit, his stomach clenching and roiling. _“Dean won’t give us up!”_ he realised, sickened _“He’d rather take the pain than do that!”_ Seth knew Dean was used to physical pain, he had made a career out of it. Emotional pain, not so much.  _“Hunter and Steph have a knack for zeroing in on your biggest fears and ripping them open!”_ he thought, swallowing hard. _“They did that with Dean and now they’re using it to break him!”_ The sound of his brothers screams, even the memory of it made him think he was going to break apart. _“I-I don’t want to hear that ever again!”_ he thought, shaking his head and rocking slightly. He could see Roman calm a bit, but he was swaying slightly, a glazed look in his eye that made Seth nervous.

“That’s enough! You! Grab him and get out!” Hunter roared. Seth, Roman and the twins flinched. Dolph yelped and a loud slam rang out. Shuffling, then “Dolph!” Dean whispered, sounding like he was in a lot of pain. “Dolph! W-wake u-up, man!” Dean said, louder, coughing. There was silence, except for Dolph gasping. “Don’t think he’s getting up any time soon!” Hunter snickered. “That’s for sure!” Steph laughed. “Aw, Hunter look! Our Lunatic’s trying to wake him up!” Steph laughed. Dean yelped as a slap echoed through the phone. Seth had flinched at the slap and tears flowed _“What did he ever do to deserve being treated like that? What did we all do?!”_ he thought, shaking and tears flowing. “C’mon, baby. Let’s deal with that phone call, then come back here. That was fun!” Steph said, their voices getting fainter.

The door slammed. “D-dean?! Are y-you ok? Talk to us, please!!” Jimmy asked desperately, when no one else spoke. There was silence “Dean!” Roman snapped, terror in his voice. “D-dean, please a-answer us!” Seth begged him, terrified he was unconscious or worse! Seth’s mind skittered away from that, fast. _“N-no! He’s ok!! He’s gotta be ok!”_ he thought, terrified. “R-roman, why isn’t he a-answering?!” he asked frantically. Roman as staring wide eyed at the phone, a look of horror on his face as no one replied. “Dean!!” he yelled, sounding close to losing it. “R-ro?” a weak voice said, confused. They all slumped back, so relieved no one spoke for a second. _“He’s speaking, he’s still there!”_ he thought, reassuring himself. Seth took a shaky breath, trembling on the seat “Guys!” Dean said from the phone, panicked.

Roman shot forward, Seth and the twins all around him “W-we’re here, Dean! W-w didn’t leave you, man!” Roman said quickly. Dean huffed, relieved. “A-are you o-ok?” Seth said, wiping his tears as they fell. “Y-yeah, I’m ok” he muttered. “Dean, we’re ten minutes out. Give us an hour, hour and a half at the most and we’ll have you and Dolph away from them” Jimmy said gently. Dean sounded panicked “No! Don’t! Roman, take Seth an’ the twins an’ fuckin’ disappear!  Pl-“ The door slammed open and Dean stopped. Roman hunched down as a loud voice boomed out “Thought I heard you talking. Who’re you talking to, Ambrose?!” a male voice snarled, footsteps approaching. _“Oh god no!”_ Seth thought, heart in his mouth. “Speak up, asshole!” a smacking noise and Dean groaned.

 _“He hit him!”_ Seth thought, suddenly enraged. “Stand up!” he said and Dean chuckled “Does it look like I fuckin’ can?!” he said, spitting. “I’ll give you a hand than shall I?” he said. A rustle of clothing as they heard Dean being dragged to his feet, a weird clanking noise accompanying it. Dean bit back a scream and panted. A second’s silence. “Well, what have we here? A cell phone! Who’ve you been talking to, Ambrose?” he spat, infuriated. _“He found the phone!!”_ Seth thought, so scared for Dean. Scuffling and choking sounds suddenly came from the phone, they all leaned forward, terrified Dean was being choked out! “Dean!! Get rid ooff!! of it!!” Dolph yelled urgently, sounding like he was fighting. 

A rustle and quick whispering “Ro, just take Seth an’ the twins an’ disappear! They can’t get any of you! Don’t give them the chance by comin’ for us, ok? Please!! Use the names I wrote down in my jacket pocket an’ call the third person on it, ok? He’ll help you to disappear!” Dean whispered, desperate. Dolph yelped and a thump. “Ro, look after them, ok? I-i‘m sorry, guys. J-just go, please!!” and he hung up the phone. “Dean -” Seth and Roman began, before he had hung up. “Dean!” Roman cried, picking up the phone. He dropped it when there was no reply, bent over his knees with his hands in his hair and shaking his head. _“They made him beg!”_ Seth thought. _“They fucked him up so much he begged us to run and leave him and Dolph!”_ Hearing how desperate they had made his brother and how Hunter had made him scream, Seth expected to feel like he was gonna be sick, cry and break down. Instead, he felt deadly calm, with a rising rage that made him nervous it was so strong.

Sitting there, he felt the rage rise more and more, remembering his screams and whimpers, the sound of him begging Dolph to wake up and that fucking note of fear in his voice that signalled how scared he really was!  Sounds he had never heard the brawler make before. Staring a hole in the carpet, the desperate voice and the pleading tone he had used when begging them to leave him and Dolph were etched into his mind, only fueling the fire within him. _“Since I’ve known him, I’ve never heard him like that!”_ he thought, anger ratcheting up _“One day with them and he’s fucking begging us to leave him?! Hell fucking no! Those fuckers think by taking him they have leverage over us?! We’ll fucking show them what happens when they dare take and hurt a member of this fucking family!”_ Sliding from the car, he placed Kevin on the ground _“They think they can fucking take one of us and expect the others to just wait around for them to reveal where they are?”_ he thought, anger steadying him.

Limping around to the back, Kevin at his heels, he threw open the trunk and rummaged for the bag Jake had retrieved from his house that morning. _“Thank fuck Roman and Jey got me some clothes and stuff for my knee last night!”_ he thought, leaning in. He felt a rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach, the sounds of Dean screaming in agony fanning the flames. Dragging his bag from the back, he ripped it open, and pulled out the braces he used for physiotherapy. “Seth, what’re you doing?” Jimmy asked, voice hoarse and shaky as he climbed back in. “Getting ready to go to war with these fuckers!” he spat, dragging his pants down, leaving him in his underwear. “What?!” Jey exclaimed, but he ignored him. “They fucking dared to take Dean, and are using what I did to break him. That’s not fucking happening!” he snarled, dragging on his sturdiest brace. _“I nearly destroyed him once and they are not finishing what I started! I won’t fucking let them!”_ he thought, furious.

They all stared at him. _“I don’t fucking care!”_ he thought, brushing it off. “They want all three of us, right? Well, those fucks are gonna get us and we’ll rip their fucking lives apart!” he bit out, slapping the brace. He pulled on a second one, over the first. Seth ignored the surprised looks on their faces. Seth checked he could walk and run a little. He usually hated this brace, it was uncomfortable and the second one on top made it worse. _“Fuck that! I can walk without that crutch and even run a little! Doesn’t matter if I lose the fucking leg now! Dean is what matters! And kicking Hunters teeth down his fucking throat!”_ he thought, lip twitching as he imagined doing just that. Striding back to the car, he looked at Roman who he could see was close to shutting down. He was pale and shaking. He had never seen him like this before, it was unnerving. 

 _“I need to snap him out of it! First though, we need to make a plan! I can get the arenas blueprints online, so we can see what we’re dealing with on that front”_ he thought. _“AJ, Becky and Neville can help with pinpointing Dean’s location. Jake is the only one who can fight as well as these guys, we’ll need him to watch Dean and Dolph’s backs while we get them away. Me and Roman can be the distraction, if that’s a plan we agree on”_ He looked up “Ok, Jimmy, Jey. Go to this website and download the blueprints for the arena. It’ll cost a bit, but it’s worth it! Here’s my card. We need to see where we’re going” he said and wrote down the website address and his PIN number for them and passed over his credit card. They nodded and Jimmy pulled out his phone.

 _“One thing down!”_ he thought. _“We’ll need everyone for this. If we want to get them back, everyone’s gotta be on the same page”_ looking at Roman, who was still in the car. _“We’ll need him for this”_ he thought. “I’ll talk to Roman. Call me when you have it, ok?” he said and made his way over to the door _. “How am I gonna do this?”_ he thought, nervous, twisting his hands on the edge of his hoodie. _“Soft approach won’t work on him, it’ll just make him worse”_  “Wish me luck, Kev! Hopefully he won’t attack me!” he whispered down to the little dog. Taking a deep breath, he opened Romans door “Roman, c’mon snap out of it!” he said, loudly. He didn’t respond “Roman!” he snapped, crossing his arms. He saw the twins edging backwards, nervous. “Yeah?” he muttered. Seth sighed “You need to snap out of it, man. Dean needs us now and sitting here isn’t helping!” he said, moving closer.

“I-I can’t get his screams out of my head, Seth” he mumbled, wringing his shaking hands. Seth paused as heard him again, the pain in it making him weak kneed and his stomach heave. Horror crept up his spine “I know, I can’t either. Hearing that.. it was horrific” he whispered, fighting back everything that made him want to collapse next to Roman and sob his heart out on his chest. _“No! That won’t help him now!”_ he thought, pushing it back. _“I need to snap him out of the fog he’s in, and fast!”_ he thought as he forced himself to think of the now and what he could do. _“How, though?”_ He paused, mentally shrugged “Aren’t you angry, though? At the people who did this to him and are holding him?” he said and Roman froze, eyes wide. _“Got him!”_ he thought, nervous. Seth ignored the frantic hand signals from the twins.

“That we can’t reach him now? That the only way we can get him back is to take these fuckers on and destroy everything they’ve ever owned?!” Seth spat, his fury slipping its leash for a minute. “That they fucking took him from us and are using him as fucking bait for us?” he snarled. Roman sat up and turned to him, the amount of fury and hate on his face making Seth back up a step.  “Of course I’m fucking pissed, Seth!” he nearly screamed, sliding from the car and pacing. Seth could see he was struggling to control himself “I’m so fucking angry I could kill them both and the fucking League for what they did to him!” he yelled, kicking a stone into the trees, a quiet thonk! as it hit a tree. _“Ok, I got him out of the car, now I gotta get him to focus”_ he thought, nervous. Seth observed him “Then use it. Channel it into planning and helping us to make sure we get him back, Roman! We’ll need everyone we have before this is over” He came closer as Roman stopped, breathing heavy.

“It won’t be easy to get them back. We need every single person for this” he said quietly “How, Seth? I can’t… I keep hearing him scream!” he whispered, tears in his exhausted eyes. “They were hurting him and I wasn’t there!” Seth put a hand on his shoulder “Do what I’m doing. Lock it away until you’re face to face with the people who did this to him and us! Focus on the now, we can use that later when we catch up with them” he replied, gently. Roman seemed to calm “And we will catch up to them!” he snarled, kicking a trashcan across the yard. That seemed to calm him further “We will” Seth promised “And they won’t know what fucking hit them! They think we were dangerous before they split us up? They have no fucking idea what they started when they attacked Dean!” Seth snapped, clenching his fists and glaring at the ground.

 _“Hunter is gonna wish he never even heard of any of us, once this is over! I’ll personally make sure of it!”_ he thought, shoving his anger back onto its leash and locking it down. He looked up. There was a look of pure seething in the silver eyes that made him look terrifying, and Seth could see he was barely controlling it. _“Yeah, Hunters gonna regret taking him”_ he thought, relived he had snapped him out of the mood he was in. “We’ll get him and Dolph back, man” he said, holding out a fist to him. _“Maybe he’ll only do it if he initiates it_?” he thought, nervous. Romans face seemed to soften a little as he saw the fist. “Hell yeah, we will” he replied, knocking his fist against Seth’s, who smiled in relief. He still looked exhausted and near collapse, but a new fire seemed to have lit in him. _“Thank god! We need him. Hunter will be wary of him and if nothing else, he can be an intimidation factor”_ he thought, he knew Roman was terrifying when he really snapped.

“C’mon, man, let’s plan this and get Dean back” he said, heading back to the cars, Roman behind him. “Didn’t he say that we should call the third person on his list?” Roman said quietly, voice hoarse. “Shit, yeah, he did!” Seth replied, shaking off why he told them to do that _. “No! Focus! This is what we can do for him now!”_ he thought. Reaching the car, he pulled out Dean’s jacket and placed Kevin back on the seat where he promptly fell asleep again. Rummaging through the pockets, he pulled out his list and un-crumpled it on the back of the car. Roman and Seth glanced down at the third name. “Shit! Why didn’t we think of them?” Seth said, annoyed. “Because we had psychos on our ass” Roman replied, anger in his voice. “Look, he wrote down the cell phone numbers of each name! Thank fuck!” Seth said, relieved. “Roman, will you call them and ask if we can stay with them for a couple of days? Just until we sort out somewhere permanent to go to. They won’t trust me, if I do” he said, handing the paper to Roman, who nodded. “Seth! We got the plans, man!” Jey called from the front of the car. Seth left Roman punching in their number and headed to the front of the car.

“Thanks, guys” he said, examining the blueprints. _“Wish we had a bigger screen!”_ he thought, annoyed. “Ok, if I was them, I’d keep him away from everyone. Somewhere no one would go. Becky said it was somewhere in the back area of the arena” he muttered, swiping across the screen. They examined it for a couple of minutes. “How ‘bout here?” Jimmy said, pointing out a spot at the very back of the arena. “Nah, see those markings? It’s all pipes, too noisy and too hot and it’s too far back” he replied, thoughtful. “But you’re right about the back of the arena, Jimmy. Somewhere back there would be perfect, and it’s where Becky and AJ were hiding out. It’s like a maze back there!” he mused “If we’re taking out the very back and the main corridors, that’s still a big area” Jey said, frustrated. Seth sighed _“Unless we know the exact hallway name or a map, we’d never find him in the time we’ll have to get him!”_ he thought, annoyed.

“It’s too big, we’d never find him without knowing exactly where he is!” he said, frustrated. Roman approached, an exasperated look on his face “How’d it go, Uce?” Jey asked, handing back Seth’s credit card. “Good, I think” he replied. “You think?” Seth asked, curious. “Yeah. I called them and they were confused at first. I didn’t say anything about what was happening, I mean it sounds crazy!” he said, placing his phone on the hood. “Yeah, it does!” Seth snorted and the twins snickered. “I told them D… he had been in the hospital and that we needed somewhere to stay for a couple of days. They’re on their way here. They insisted on seeing him before they agreed to anything! I just told them to meet us at the front of the store and hopefully we can convince them we aren’t crazy” he said in frustration.

“Shit!” the twins chorused. “Ok. We’ll deal with them when they arrive, but for now, we continue on as if they aren’t coming” he said _“That could be useful, if they show up here. We’ll have to tell them the truth, though. He’s too clever to lie to. They wouldn’t believe us over the phone, maybe seeing us in person will convince them? And AJ, Becky and Neville can back us up when they arrive”_ he thought, hoping they would help them. _“Once we get them out, they mightn’t be able to travel far and they live in this city! We need them to believe us!”_ Romans phone rang and Seth looked at it nervously _“Could it be Dean?! I don’t want to hear that again!”_ he thought, stomach in knots. Roman checked the id with shaking hands and shook his head “Its Jake” he said shakily in relief. “Hey Jake” he said as he answered and put it on speaker “Did you get AJ, Becky and Neville?” Seth asked, suddenly worried for them.

 _“Enough people are getting hurt because of us!”_ he thought, guilty. “I got AJ and Neville, but they took Lynch. She managed to call AJ before they got her and because of that, they got out of the building before they were caught too. Apparently, they were coming back into where AJ was hiding with Neville” he replied, grim. Shocked silence on Seth’s end as they digested the news that another of their friends had disappeared. _“We should have never asked her or Dolph for help!”_ he thought, guilt eating at him. “Shit, man! Where are you now?” Jimmy asked, shoulders sagging. “Still out the front of the store. I’m just checking for a tail now. We’ll be back in a minute or so. It looks clear for now” he replied “Ok guys, let’s go. Seth, we’ll be there in a minute” and he hung up the phone. _“Good, some of them got out”_ he thought, looking at the blueprints again. A minute later, they watched as Jake rounded the corner, talking to Neville and AJ quietly.

Seth immediately noticed how pale Neville looked and how angry AJ was. His face was shadowed by a baseball cap, he was clenching his jaw as he clutched a colourful bag in one hand. “Neville, you’ve met these guys before. AJ, you know Roman Reigns, that’s Jimmy and Jey Uso and Seth Rollins. And Kevin is around here somewhere” Jake said, stopping in front of them. “Guys, AJ Styles and you know Neville” There was silence as AJ and the group observed each other. It was broken by Roman stepping forward and holding out a hand “Sorry about Becky, man. We should have gotten her out of there sooner. Same with you and Dolph” he said to Neville as AJ shook the hand. _“We shouldn’t have involved them on the first place_!” Seth thought, hoping that they weren’t being hurt, but knowing they probably were.

“N-not your fault, guys. If I could do this again, I would! Me and Dolph agreed to help, and we will!” he said, shaky, but determined. “Me and Becky, too!” AJ spoke, eyes flashing. Seth noticed he was tapping his phone off his thigh, a conflicted look on his face _“What’s he thinking?”_ he thought, eyeing him, wary. _“I should tell Neville about Dolph’s message”_ he thought, shifting restlessly as he thought of that phone call, the other part he was blocking making his insides clench in a mix of fear and anger. “Seth, what happened?” Jake asked, eyes focused on his face as he shifted. _“Why is he so observant?”_ he thought, exasperated _. “I don’t wanna remember that!”_  He swallowed “Dean called” he said quietly, trying to block it out. “Ok. What did he say?” he asked slowly, seeming to sense danger as Roman got up and moved out of earshot, his face blank. “He said that… uh….” he stuttered, the sounds from the phone-call overwhelming him again.

AJ seemed to know what he was trying to say and his frown deepened as he watched Seth struggle to speak. “They hurt him, didn’t they?” he asked gently, but his eyes were hard and full of fury. Seth nodded, head hanging down. “I-I never wanna hear him scream like that again” he said softly, the fragile door in his mind close to shattering as he remembered everything. Roman reappeared and put his arm around him and pulled him in. “Just breathe man. Lock it away, remember?” he murmured and Seth nodded, upset. “I’m sorry, Seth. They’ll pay for what they did to him” Neville said, eyes glittering in his pale face as Roman released Seth. AJ and Jake nodded, their faces angry. “Dolph was with him, Neville” Jey said, smiling a little. “He was?!” he gasped “Is he ok? Did they hurt him?!” he burst out, a little colour re appearing.

Seth smiled, seeing it “He was talking, and he’s protecting Dean, so he can’t be hurt too much” he replied, smiling more. _“He’s protecting my brother. We owe him more than we can repay”_ Seth thought, sharing a glance with Roman, who nodded in agreement. “Thank god! That’s my baby!” Neville said, tearfully, relief in his voice. “He gave us a message for you, too. Wanna hear it?” Jimmy asked, smirking now. Neville’s eyes were wide “Yeah! What did he say?” he asked breathlessly. “He told us to tell you he was ok and that he wanted to finish the discussion you had in the car at the hospital” Jey said, curious. “He said that?!” Neville sputtered out, face going red as he laughed. “The little asshole!” he muttered, red faced. “Why? What does that mean? What discussion?” Jimmy asked, Jey listening intently from his side.

 _”Here we go”_ Seth thought, a small smile on his face. The twins would harass Neville until he spilled the secret. The smile faded as he realised Dean would have been right in there as well, asking annoying questions until he spilled it. Roman put a hand on his back and knew he was feeling the same. Trying to distract himself, Seth saw AJ setting the bag from his hand on the hood of the car and rummage in it. He headed over, Jake and Roman beside him. “What’s with the bag, man?” he asked, tiredly “Not your style” He snorted “That’s cos this is Becky’s bag. Mines on my back” he replied, showing them a black backpack on his back. “She asked me to make sure you guys get her book. Hang on a second” he said and continued rummaging around. _“What book?”_ Seth thought, confused _“How can a book help us?”_ “Got it!” he exclaimed, pulling out a bright orange notebook and flicking through it.

“She wanted you guys to see her notes and the map she drew, it shows the positions of all the guards she was able to watch and where Dean is” he said, opening the book on a page and handing it over. Seth took it and looked at it, his mouth falling open. _“This is amazing! This could be the difference in getting him out!”_ he thought, elated. It was a hurriedly sketched map of the back corridors of the arena, red dots showing where guards were posted and Dean’s anarchy symbol in the upper hand corner. “Is that where Dean, Becky and Dolph are?” he asked shakily, aware of Roman and Jake looking over his shoulders. He could feel Romans glare ”Yeah, that’s where they’re keeping him” AJ replied. Seth glared at the little room on the map and pulled out his phone and matched Becky’s maps with the arena blueprints. Jake took the book and looked at it closely, flicking through the other pages quickly and focusing on the descriptions of the guards that Becky had jotted down as he walked towards the cars.

“I can lead you there when we get in there” AJ said. “Are you sure?” Roman asked. He nodded, confidently. “We owe you, Becky, Dolph and Neville so much for doing this, man” Seth said, so grateful that they had decided to help them. _“Without them, we’d have no idea where he was or how the place is laid out. They saved him, not me and Roman”_ he thought, so happy Dean and Roman had friends that were willing to risk everything for Dean. AJ opened his mouth to reply when - “Um, guys? Where’s Jake going?” Jimmy asked, seeing Jake running for the back of one of the cars, focused on the underside of it “Roman!” he yelled, signalling to cover the other side of the car. “Jake? What’s going on?” he called to him, worried. He didn’t answer as Roman ran, hearing the urgency in his voice and did as he asked.

AJ went to Jake, while Neville went to Roman. The twins hung back and watched with Seth. “What the hell is going on?!” he said, confused. The twins shrugged “No idea, man” Jimmy replied, watching intently. “Uce!” Jey cried, pointing to a black figure shimmying out from under the front bumper of the car where the four men couldn’t see him. Seth stared, shocked until the fury kicked in _“That’s one of the fuckers who helped take Dean!”_ he thought, hatred running through him. Seth snarled and moved forward, but the twins shoved him back “Stay here, Uce! You can’t risk an injury now!” Jey whispered. Seth ground his teeth, hating he was right and watched as Jimmy and Jey ran and tackled the figure, bringing him to the ground. “Jake! Roman!” Seth yelled, pointing to the front of the car “He’s there!” The twins and the figure rolled, the figure a blur as he flung punches, kicked, bit, desperate to get away as he heard Seth call out.

Jumping to his feet just as Roman rounded the car, he ran for the side of the building that led to the car park. _“Shit!”_ Seth thought, moving towards him, determined to not let him get away. Before he reached him, Jake tackled him, a flash of steel appearing as he did. _“Yes! Go Jake!”_ Seth thought, scooping up Kevin and backing away quickly. Jake rolled back and sprang to his feet “Guys, he has a knife. Back off, ok?” Jake said calmly. “Let me handle this one” _“Shit! Of course he has a fucking knife!”_ he thought, his fury begging him to attack the fucker in front of him. “Seth! Back off” Jake said, eyes flicking to his waist. Seth looked and saw a gun grip peeping out. _“Shit! He could pull that if too many come at him at once! He only pulled the knife because he thinks he can take Jake!”_ he thought, alarmed, backing off.

Seth could see Roman grit his teeth as he stared in hatred at the black clad man, but allowed AJ and Neville to drag him back as far as the twins. “Seth, go to Roman” Jake said, not taking his eyes off of him. He did and he saw Jake pull his own hidden knife. “One chance, man. Put the knife down and kneel. We won’t hurt you unless you attack us” He snorted “Yeah right. Hand over Rollins and Reigns and I won’t say anything about the rest of you to the Mcmahons” he said, eyes flicking over the men in the clearing quickly, focusing on Seth. “That’s not happening” Jake snapped. “We’ll see, asshole” he replied and flung something at Jake who dodged it. A thud as a small knife embedded itself in the dirt where Jake was standing a second before.

 _“They have fucking throwing knives?!”_ Seth thought, pissed. Before it landed, he was moving and pounced on Jake, who kicked him back into the store wall and backhanded him, hard. “Give it up! You’re not gonna win” he said calmly. “Wanna bet?” the guard asked, smirking as he launched himself off the wall and cracked Jake across the face, knocking him back a couple of steps. Roman moved to help, but Seth pulled him back and explained about the gun. Roman frowned, but stayed back. The guard approached, Jake swept his feet from underneath him and he fell with a thud, and Jake was on him in a flash. Knife forgotten, he hit him again and again, until the guard threw him off and reached for his knife in the dirt. Jake, seeing him reach for it, stamped on his hand and dragged him up and flung him into the wall.

He turned and ran at Jake. Seeing him coming, he waited and slammed his knee into his face with a crunch. Dragging him up, he slammed him back onto the wall “Roman, AJ, hold his arms on the wall” Jake spat, blood running from his lip. They did and Jake searched him, removing a gun, two more knives, four small throwing knives and two clips of ammunition for the gun, as well as his vest, belt, earpiece, radio and shoes. _“Why’d he take his shoes and belt?”_ he thought, curious. Seth had watched, concerned, but not worried. He knew Jake could handle himself in a fight. He was watching the black clad man _“He’s about Jakes size, and Jake is the only one The Authority doesn’t know”_ he thought, the beginnings of a plan forming.

 _“All the ways into the arena are gonna be guarded against us, but to another guard?”_ Leaving the twins and Neville to watch over Roman and AJ, Seth hurried to the back of the car, Kevin at his heels as his mind was going a mile a minute. Placing the little dog on the trunk, he pulled Becky’s notebook to him and checked the blueprints, he checked to see if his idea should work. _“It just might! A lot will ride on luck and if Jake actually manages his part, I think we can do it!”_ he thought, excited. “Think I got it Kev!” he whispered, elated. “Kev?” he asked looking around, alarmed. _“Where’d he go?”_ he thought, worried _“He was right next to me!”_ Hearing barking, he rounded the car and froze as he saw Kevin barking at a man and woman who stood frozen, eyes fixed on the bloody man at the feet of Jake and Roman. “Roman?” the man said, unnerved “What the hell?!”     


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :D Sorry this one is late! I got accepted to a university and this week has been crazy!! Heres an extra long chapter for you, hope you guys enjoy it! Peace!! XD

Steph sat back in Hunters lap, satisfied at the scene in front of her. “I think this worked out very well!” she whispered to her husband, patting the hand on her thigh in delight. He chuckled and kissed her neck. “I know, baby! We have Ambrose and we’ll get his brothers too! And we have all the loose ends taken care of. One of which your little posse is taking care of now” Steph laughed in delight “Like you said, The Authority always wins!” she crowed, kissing his cheek. He was about to answer when his phone rang. “Finally!” he said, annoyed. “Hello? We have shit to do, I can’t be waiting around for your call!” he spat into the phone. _“Yeah, we do! I want to ask Ambrose some more questions! He’ll tell us where the remnants of The Shield are! Should be fun messing with Ziggler again when he refuses to enlighten us”_ she thought, smirking as she watched Fox slam Lynch into the wall, leaving a smear of blood.

 

“Fox! Watch the wall!” she snapped as Lynch collapsed back onto the floor, clutching her head with her handcuffed hands, one limp in the cuffs. _“Think Fox might have broken it when she stamped on it. Funny, though!”_ Steph thought, remembering the curses and screams of the Dublin woman and chuckling. Hopping off Hunter, she came over and examined it, kicking off Lynch’s hand as it landed on her foot. “Damn it! Do you know how hard it is to get blood off of a wall?” she said, pissed. Fox shrugged “Sorry, boss. Didn’t realise” she said, chuckling as she nudged Becky away from her, a pained grunt appearing. Steph smirked and sighed “Guess I can forgive you. You three have done such a good job with Lynch in the last hour or so” They beamed at her praise _“As they should, as everyone should!”_ she thought, glaring down at Lynch, curled up on the floor. _“Starting with this one!”_ Reaching down, Steph grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her up. She whimpered, panting, as her head was yanked back.

 

“Gonna talk yet?” she asked. “Don’t care if you don’t, you know? If these three can’t get it out of you, I’ll call in the guards. Bet they know a couple of creative ways to get information out of stubborn bitches!” she snapped. Lynch was silent, but glaring up with her one good eye, confusion in it. “You were seen talking on your cell phone! Who were you talking to? Was it Reigns? Rollins? Who?!” Steph demanded and paused as Lynch’s eyes widened in shock _“She thought we didn’t know!”_ Steph thought, smirking. Lynch glared and opened her mouth “No o-one” she said, smirking with red stained teeth up at her. She cracked the Irishwoman across the face in frustration, knocking her back onto the floor and reopening the cut on her cheek. She groaned as blood seeped down her face and dripping onto her clothes. Steph still saw the defiance still in her and it infuriated her! _“Who does this bitch think she is?! She will share what she knows with me one way or another!_ ” she thought, incensed.

 

“Who was it?!” she suddenly shrieked, a rage coming over her. “You will tell me!”  _“She had better tell me!”_ she raged to herself, determined to break her, in any way possible. _“No one makes fools of The Authority!”_ she thought, as Lynch shook her head. Raining kicks and punches down on Lynch, the other women joined in, until the flame haired Superstar was huddled into a ball, unconscious. _“When she wakes up, she had better have changed her attitude! If not, I’ll enjoy beating it out of her!”_ she thought, looking forward to doing that. It grew a strange excitement in her, seeing the once defiant woman in a bleeding heap at her feet. She looked over at Hunter as she rearranged her clothing. His eyes were fixed on her, heat in his eyes. _“Huh. That turns him on? Good to know!”_ she thought, winking at him. She looked back down at Lynch and sighed.

 

“Might as well lock her up with the rest. Don’t think she’ll wake up anytime soon” she snickered, nudging her with her foot. “I’d say not” Hunter chuckled, coming up behind her. “We’ll try again when she wakes, if she does!” Steph laughed as her husband put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Hunter crossed to the door, pulled it open and spoke to the guard outside. Steph spoke to the three women “Ok, you three have been a massive help to us. Go take the rest of the day off. Do whatever you want, it’s on us, ok?” She smiled as they thanked her, filed out and disappeared _. “I knew they would be useful!”_ she thought, patting herself on the back. Hunter returned, his face annoyed “We still have to wait for another phone call, baby. Some screw up with transport of the ring parts! They went to the wrong place, we need them in a couple of days and they mightn’t get here in time!” he said sounding stressed. She chuckled, “Its ok, baby. We have some spare parts that we can use until they get here, they’re old, but they’ll do!” she said wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Really?” he said, relieved. “You think of everything!” he murmured, squeezing her with his massive arms. She chuckled “We can go visit Ambrose in a minute if you want?” he said, smirking as her eyes lit up. “Yeah, I want! But, we’ll need to think where we say we have Ambrose, to get the other two” she said into his chest. She could feel him nodding. “I was actually thinking about that when you were dealing with Lynch” he said chuckling. She laughed “That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time!” she said, looking up at him, smiling. “I saw” he replied, smirking. Steph cocked her head “You did, didn’t you?” she purred, moving closer. “Someone likes to watch, huh?” she said, smirking as Hunter nodded, eyes fixed on her face. She leaned in and kissed him. Hunter picked her up, stepped over the unconscious woman and moved to the wall, pinning her body with his own.

 

She groaned as she realised that Hunter had pinned her where Fox had slammed Lynch into the wall. The blood smear was pressed against her back! That thought sent a thrill of excitement through her and she kissed him back harder, hands locked around his head. They broke apart, panting as there was a knock on the door. “For fucks sake!” Hunter sighed against her lips, pissed. She chuckled “Save it for a minute, baby” she whispered, patting his chest. “I think that’s for Lynch, anyway” she said as he moved away. He went to his desk and sat behind it, while Steph opened the door. “Mrs. Mcmahon” the guard said “We’re supposed to pick up something and bring it to our guests?” he asked.

 

 _“Seeing Lynch like that will bring Ambrose that much closer to breaking”_ she thought, looking forward to the day when he finally did break. Steph smirked, moving aside “Yes. Come in. It’s on the floor” she replied, making a dismissive gesture downwards. She watched, smirking as two men entered, pulled up the unconscious woman. She was slung over one shoulder, the other guard watching her from the back. “Make sure she hasn’t a chance to escape! She’s proven to be resourceful” she reminded them as they made for the door. _“She’ll be a challenge, but I do love a challenge!”_ she thought, watching the unconscious woman swing from his shoulder. Satisfaction filled her. “Yes, ma’am” they replied and shut the door after them. _“Ahhh, it’s good to be the boss!”_ she thought, stretching her sore muscles. Locking the door, she turned to her husband. “Now, where were we?” she asked, smiling as she moved towards the desk.

****

                                                                     *Roman*

He slowly turned. He was nervous, not scared of them, but afraid they wouldn’t believe him and leave them, and Dean, without somewhere to hide out _“Dammit! How am I gonna explain this?! We need them to help us when we get them out!”_ he thought, desperate to get them on their side. _“Dean needs them!”_ Facing them, he saw the man push the woman behind him and move back slowly. _“Shit, shit, shit!!”_ he thought, anxiously. He held up his hands “Punk, listen, ok?” he said carefully, eyes fixed on him, trying to exude an air of calm “I can explain!” He glared “Where’s Dean?!” he demanded gaze flicking around the clearing, briefly landing on each person. Roman flinched before he could stop himself as the sounds from the phone call reverberated in his head. _“I gotta keep it together! We’re so close!”_ he thought, desperate.

 

Shoving them back, “Roman?” the clear voice of AJ Lee asked, peeping around her husband, her face concerned. “Punk, quit it! He’s Dean’s best friend, I doubt he’s gonna attack us!” she said, stepping out from behind him. “Where is he?” she asked, calmly, but Roman could see the anxiety in her eyes. _“How do I say this without cracking?”_ he thought, shaking already and he hadn’t even began explaining yet! He had managed to block out what had happened and he was functioning, barely. “He, uh, h-he’s not here” he replied shakily. “Then where is he?” Punk demanded “You said he was just out of the hospital, what the hell is going on?!” Roman opened his mouth, no idea how to explain, but -- Styles moved forward, Seth and the twins behind him and threw his phone at the feet of Punk, who stared at them with suspicious eyes as he pulled back AJ. She looked at them with curiosity

 

“We don’t have time to explain! Codes 32456. Watch the video me and Lynch took this morning. You’ll see why he isn’t here!” he burst out. _“What video?”_ Roman thought, sharing a worried look with Seth and the twins, his stomach beginning to churn and a cold feeling creeping up his spine. _“Why didn’t he show us this before?”_ he thought, clenching his fists as anxiety rose. “Turn the volume off before you watch it, will you?” Styles asked, glancing at Seth and Roman. Punk, picking up the phone, did. _“He didn’t because it’s about Dean!”_ he realised, nausea and fear engulfing him, that glance showing sorrow, regret and a burning anger from the older man. Roman swallowed _“He would have shown us if there wasn’t something on it we wouldn’t like to see, like… like Dean –“_ he thought, breaking it off before he could finish the thought.

 

Shaking his head, he stepped away from the group, not wanting to be anywhere near that phone. The twins and Seth’s confused eyes followed him. “Roman?” Seth asked, uncertainly, about to follow. He signalled him to give him a minute and crouched beside the car, back to it and stared at his trembling hands. The idea of what could have happened to him in that video was threatening to rip apart the control he had gotten and send him back to spiralling into shock and that awful fog that kept replaying all the worst moments from the last couple of days. Even now, he could hear the screams again! “No, no, no!” he muttered, pressing his hands into his eyes. “Roman?” a voice asked carefully from behind him. “Yeah?” he said tiredly, recognising the voice, as he sat against the car. “You ok?” Jake asked, sliding down next to him. “T-that video… it’s about him, isn’t it?” he asked, half hoping he would tell him he wasn’t in it.

 

“Yeah, man. It is” he replied slowly. “Damn it” he whispered, throat burning and hating the absolute helplessness that was coursing through him. He wanted to ask, but what if he said yes, like he suspected he would? “I gotta know. It’ll drive me crazy otherwise!” he thought, scared. “D-did they h-hurt h-him?” he stuttered, scared. Jake hesitated and nodded. “Oh god no!!” he thought, nauseated. Roman felt his heart crack and tears coursed down his face. “B-badly?” he managed to get out. “No. He was walking and talking, so he’s ok” he replied gently. _“He’s ok, he’s ok. If he’s walking and talking, he’ll be ok. He’s faced worse in the indies”_ he thought, reassuring himself. Roman calmed a little bit, but it still felt like his heart was being shredded in his chest. _“They hurt him, they actually hurt him”_ he thought, jumping as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Looking up, Seth was looking down at him as he carefully sat down on his other side. His face was haggard, tear stained and pale. “I heard you guys talking” he said slowly. Roman pulled him into his side, an arm around his shoulders “He’ll be ok, Seth. He’s faced worse when he was Moxley. And he’s still here” he murmured into his hair, reassuring himself in the process. _“All those CZW shows I saw, Dean was … nearly insane. He took no shit and was able to take a shit load of punishment. I hope he can still tap into that mentality”_ he thought, hoping he would. Seth nodded, seemingly reassured. “What the fuck was that?” he heard Punk demand, voice deeper than usual. Roman could see Styles glancing at them, making Roman pull Seth closer, sensing they both would need it. “That was The Authority’s hired men moving Dean into a room at the Allstate Arena where they are keeping him now, along with Becky Lynch and Dolph Ziggler” he replied and their mouths dropped open. Hearing that, Roman clenched his teeth as his throat burned and rage flickered at the edges of his mind.

 

He had seen Seth glancing at the phone in Punks hand, his face haunted and knew he would want to watch it. “I don’t think we should watch it, Seth” he murmured. He was feeling shaky and weak again, and he knew that seeing what they are doing to him would shatter him completely. _“I can’t see that! I can’t!”_ he thought, chest tightening at the thought. “Why not?” Seth replied “If it’s about Dean-“ he began “Because I can’t take seeing him being hurt! The sounds were bad enough!” he bit out, the echo of his screams nearly making him buckle. He felt Seth flinch and burrow deeper. “I would tell you guys not watch it, until we have Dean, Dolph and Becky back” Jake said quietly. “Will he be ok if we get him back, Jake?” Seth asked, worried. “Yeah, he should be. Hospitals are out, especially in Chicago. But, I can fix him up, if he needs it” he replied. Seth nodded “C’mon, let’s get back to them” Seth said shakily “-- Hunter and Stephanie?” Punk was sputtering, face going red as anger built as they re-joined the group.

 

“Yeah. They took him last night, after they sent eight men to get us from the ICU that Dean was in after they attacked him in the ring four on fucking one!” Roman snapped, anger flaring again as he remembered. Seth touched his arm and he calmed slightly. Punk’s mouth set in a hard line his lip ring glittering, AJ looked horrified. _“There’s the Punk we need”_ Roman thought, seeing the aggression and ruthlessness he normally reserved for the ring appearing. He opened his mouth- “Guys, we can explain as we go, ok? Seth, you got a plan? And are you guys in or out?” Jake asked, looking at Punk and AJ. The group quieted and watched them carefully. “We’re gonna try and get them out. That’s why there’s many people here. It won’t be easy” Roman held his breath and Seth’s hand tightened fractionally on his arm. _“Please, please!”_ he thought, hoping they would help them, they needed them to! They looked at each other and nodded.

 

“Always knew those fucks were twisted! This is fucked up! But, we’re in!” they said together, eyes glittering. “And if you need somewhere to hide for a while, you can crash at ours. We have enough room for everyone” AJ said, her face still pale. Roman sighed in relief _“Yes! We have somewhere we can go once we have them!”_ he thought, so relieved. “Thank you so much, guys” Roman said, grateful. “No problem. So, who’s here?” AJ asked, curious. “You guys already know me, Seth and The Uso’s. The guy who gave you his phone is AJ Styles and that’s Jake and Neville” Roman replied, wiping a hand over his face, exhaustion beginning to seep in as they shook hands and talked for a minute. He could see the two of them studying Seth carefully, but they didn’t say anything. _“I’ll explain to them after all of this is over”_ he thought. “Who’s the guy?” Punk said, glancing down as Jake pulled the guard away. Roman felt his face shut down as rage rose again as he struggled to hold it back. “He’s one of their hired guards. Jake found him under one of our cars” he bit out.

 _“I’d get every bit of information out of him if Jake would let me!”_ he thought, dying to dish out some punishment, on someone!

 

“Ok, if we’re gonna do this, we need to get a move on!” Seth declared, face going blank and focused. Roman smiled, seeing Seth slip back so easily into making a battle plan. It was a glimpse of the old Seth, and Roman smiled to see him. The way he tapped his fingers off the closest surface and bit his lip when he was deep in thought were so familiar, it felt like he had never left. “Anyone mind if I take charge?” he asked, looking nervous. No one protested, so he continued. “Right. Jake, you and Jey get the cars you rented and bring them back here. Jimmy, you strip the guard. Stay close to the group while you do, in case he fights back, ok? Then, we move everything out of the old car and into the new ones. I have the beginnings of an idea, but we’ll need everyone for this! Punk, AJ, you guys know the area and the Allstate Arena, so you guys will help me plan, as well as Styles, Neville and Roman. Jake, make a list of what you might need and there’s an army surplus store two streets over if you need extra stuff. If you’re going, take Jey, in case you run into anyone, ok? Once you have, come back here, we’ll need you guys input as well. Jake, we’ll need you to tell us about these guys and what we can expect from them. What they could do, what we need to do, etc. Any questions?” he asked, a little out of breath.

 

 _“Did he say strip the guard?”_ Roman thought, surprised. He raised a hand “Um, did you say strip the guard?” he asked, confused. Seth nodded, smirking. “Good thinking, dude! And I brought some stuff from home, I think I’ll check out that surplus store” Jake said, catching on to whatever Seth was planning, clapping him on the back. Roman was confused _“I have no idea what’s going on”_ he thought, trying to boost his exhausted brain into gear. Seth saw his and the groups looks of confusion “We can use that uniform to get one of us inside the arena. That person can then open a door for the rest of us” he explained and Roman smirked. _“I forgot how good he was at this!”_ he thought, slightly awed. He could feel his spirits rising, they were finally doing something to get him back!

 

“That’s my genius little bro!” he smirked and Seth blushed, making the twins snicker. “Oh, I forgot! Neville, the two AJ’s and Punk! Do you guys want ski masks to hide your faces?” Jake asked, serious now. The debated for a second. “Me and AJ will take one” Punk replied after a whispered conversation. “Us too” Styles and Neville added in. “Good idea, Jake” Seth said, smiling. “Thanks, dude!” he replied, shoving the paper back in his pocket. “Ok, let’s do this! Once we all meet back up, I’ll explain what’s going on and what’s gonna happen” Seth said. They nodded and broke up, Jake and Jey to the car, Jimmy to the guard and Roman, Seth, Styles, Punk, AJ and Neville to the back of the car where the maps were. _“We can do this! We gotta do this!”_ Roman thought, feeling hopeful for the first time in what seemed like ages.

 

Stretching his sore muscles, he jumped, feeling hands on him _“What the hell?!”_ he thought, surprised. Looking down, he saw Jake with a measuring tape wrapped around his chest. “Jake? What the hell?” he asked “Where’d you get a measuring tape from?!” “From my pocket” he muttered, dropping the tape and writing down what Roman assumed were his measurements. “Why’re you measuring me?” he asked, sending a worried glance to Seth, who was fighting back a smile. “For stuff. Thanks, dude! Seth, I’m borrowing Kevin!” he cried, scooping up the small dog and dashed off to the car, which was waiting for him, Jey in the driver’s seat. Roman shook his head and headed for the little group at the back of the car, Seth already waving his arms and talking fast to Punk.

 

 

                                                                  *20 minutes later*

“Everyone clear on what you need to do? Seth asked, looking around the group anxious. They were gathered around the trunk of the car, digesting the plan they had come up with. “I like it. Simple, yet effective” Punk remarked, tracing a route on the map. “Yeah. We get in, get what we need and get out” Styles said, baseball cap backwards on his head. _“It’s a good plan!”_ Roman thought, thinking it through. “Roman, Jake, can you guys do this? If you can’t, we’ll come up with a different idea, ok?” he said, soft brown eyes worried. _“I’m more worried about their part in this”_ he thought, worried for them. He had argued for a long while, not liking Seth’s part in it, at all! In the end, he couldn’t come up with a better idea when Seth asked him to and had been out voted. _“They had better watch him!”_ he thought, glaring at the coffee cup in his hand. Keeping his fears to himself, Roman smiled. Seth didn’t buy it, frowning at him _. “Shit. He can still read me as well as he could two years ago”_ he thought, half amused.

 

Sipping the coffee, he made a subtle signal of _“I’m ok. I swear”_ Seth’s face relaxed and he smiled. Roman felt buoyed up by the coffee and food Jake and Jey had brought back after collecting the cars. Surprisingly, he had been ravenous and had eaten three sandwiches and drank a bottle of water and two cups of coffee. _“Guess it’s because we’re finally doing something”_ he thought, relieved. _”Another day of just sitting around would have driven me crazy!”_ “Yeah, Seth. Me and Jake got this!” he said. “Hell yeah we do!” Jake cried, muffled through his second sandwich. Styles and the twins snorted at Seth’s disgusted face as food flew across the ground. Jake was dressed in the guard’s uniform, all in black, the radio and ear piece in place. Roman had to remind himself that it was Jake, a friend and not attack him.

 

“Ok, tell us about these guys, man” Jimmy said, serious for once. The group quieted, listening. He thought for a second “If Lynch was right and these guys are mercenaries, we’ll have to be careful. These guys could be dangerous, depending on what The Authority has told them what they can and can’t do” he said slowly “Hold up. What’re mercenaries?” Jey asked “Soldiers for hire. Ex-military, usually. Taken from all branches of the military. Could be normal infantry all the way up to special forces. I won’t know until we get in there. Though, special forces are more expensive to hire” he replied, thoughtfully. “Anyway, these guys are able to fight and use guns and knives, as well as hand to hand combat. You guys would have an edge over a civilian, since you fight for a living and you’re physically fit. And they probably won’t expect much resistance, especially if numbers are on their side. Especially you, Punk. You’ve been training for UFC?” Punk nodded, looking intrigued.

 

“Use that. And you guys use the moves from the ring, just don’t pull them” He paused “But, saying that, they won’t hesitate to hurt you. They aren’t army anymore, cops either. They’re hard to prosecute and they know it. They only answer to whoever hired them. As a result, they won’t hesitate to shoot. Not to kill, to injure. Don’t give them the chance, ok? AJ, you being a woman won’t stop them, so stick close to Punk and your group, ok?” AJ nodded, leaning into Punk, who wrapped an arm around her neck, listening as he murmured to her. Roman averted his eyes, wanting that to be him and Dean so bad it hurt. Jey, seeing it, knocked his arm and whispered “Have faith, dog. Once we get him back, that’ll be you an’ him” Roman wished he had the confidence Jey had. He nodded _“I said I’d tell him how I feel once we get him out and I will. But will I still have a best friend after it?”_ he thought, the idea of Dean rejecting him making him feel cold and hollow.

 

 _“Focus on getting him out of there, worry about the rest later!”_ he thought anxiously. Looking up, there was a nervous air hanging over everyone as they digested what Jake told them. “How do we deal with the special forces guys, if we come across any?” Neville asked worriedly. “You don’t. Go in the other direction and tell me where they are. I’ll deal with them, if I’m close” he replied, pulling a bag from the backseat of the car. “Seriously, guys, don’t mess with the special forces guys, ok? Leave them to me. If there is any, they’ll be in leadership positions. That might make it easier, there’ll be less of them” he said thoughtfully, unzipping the bag. “Ok, guys. I got some stuff you’ll need to wear, especially you Roman” Jake said, seriously. “Ok. What is it?” Roman asked, curious. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out -“Are those bullet proof vests?!” the twins said in unison, shocked.

 

The group stared as he pulled out a small pile of them. “Yep. And stab proof as well” he replied grimly. _“We’ll really need these?”_ Roman thought, sharing nervous looks with Seth and Styles. “One for everyone. And the AJ’s, Punk and Neville, I have ski masks for you, too” _“That’s why he took my measurements! He said these guys were dangerous, but this dangerous?!”_ Roman thought, nervous now. He shook himself _“Don’t care what I have to wear, as long as it helps me get Dean and our friends back!”_ he thought, beginning to feel that anger rising again. Getting up “Which ones mine?” he asked, determined. Jake handed it over and Roman pulled off his shirt and shrugged it on, Jake helping him fasten it tight.

 

“Once you have your t-shirt on, they won’t know you have this on. If you do end up getting shot, it’ll hurt like a bitch, but it won’t kill you. Same with a stab attempt” he said quietly. Roman tried not to think of that happening _“It won’t happen”_ he thought, confident _“But if it does, it won’t kill me”_ It was tight, but he could live with it. “Good. Anything else?” he asked, entirely focused now as Jake gave Seth his vest and helped him fasten it. “Yeah, radios. Hang on a sec” he said, helping the others with their vests. “Ugh, this squishes my boobs” AJ Lee muttered, making the twins sputter. Jake smirked “Roman, you get a radio too, but you’ll need to keep the earpiece tucked under your collar until it’s safe to put it in, ok?” Roman nodded. His part in the plan meant he couldn’t have an ear piece and wires or whatever all over him for the first bit of it. _“Don’t fucking care! All I care about is getting them out!”_ he thought, wanting to get started already!

 

The itch in his head, the one that was pulling him towards Dean, was getting stronger and harder to ignore. Urgency crept up his spine. “I’ve already tuned the one I’m wearing to these ones frequencies, and these are military grade encrypted, so we won’t be listened in on” he said, pulling wires from the bag. A couple of minutes later, everyone was wired, Roman with his ear piece under his collar “Now, anyone know how to shoot or use a knife?” he asked the group once all the vests were on and they were radioed up. “I can” Styles replied, raising a hand “Rifles mostly, for hunting. I use knives for cleaning animals, never did any fighting with them” Jake debated “Ok. You’re getting a gun and a small knife. I’ll show you how to re-load it and the safety and stuff in a minute. The bullets won’t hurt them, but it’ll knock ‘em out for a day or so. The rest of you, I have small knives and sheaths you can clip to the back of your belt here. Styles, I have a holster here for you. Don’t draw the knives or the gun, Styles, unless you mean to use them, ok? Last resort weapons!” he said seriously.

 

 _“He’s giving us knives?!”_ Roman thought, anxious, seeing the twins try and hide looks of excitement. “Roman, I’ll hold yours until you need it” They all nodded, a little shocked. Roman saw him notice the pale faces looking back at him. He paused “Guys, I was serious when I said these guys don’t mess around. Hopefully, we won’t need the vests or the knives. It’s better to have them there, just in case, ok?”” he said gently. They nodded, a nervous air settling over them as the reality of their situation began to sink in. _“We’re up against ex-army guys, who won’t hesitate to shoot us and we’ll be outnumbered”_ he thought, body tensing as the nerves grew _“As long as we get Dean and the others back, it’s worth it!”_ He listened as “One more thing, ok? Each of you, take a handcuff key and hide it on you, where it can be easily reached. There’s a pocket on the vest, if you want to use that” Jake continued.

 

They all took a key and hid it on them. Roman tucked his into a little hidden pocket that was on the inside of his pants and zipped it closed. “Oh yeah! Seth, I wanna show you something, hang on!” Jake cried, excited and disappeared round the other side of the car. _“What now?”_ Roman thought, wary. Seth shot a nervous look at Roman, who shrugged. “No idea, man” he said, shifting restlessly. _“We need to go, now!”_ he thought, the sense of urgency building in him _“The sooner we start, the sooner we get Dean back!”_ He re-appeared “Since we can’t leave him behind, I got this for him!” Jake said, depositing Kevin into Seth’s arms. _“No way!”_ Roman thought, stunned. He stared, the little dog had a dog coat on that came down his sides and tied across his belly and chest, but the material looked like – _“Is that-“_ Roman thought, but “You got a vest for Kevin?” AJ sputtered, leaning on her husband as she laughed. Seth’s mouth was open, shocked. He glanced at Roman as if to say “What the fuck?” Roman shrugged, a small smile tugging in his lips.

 

 _“Jakes right, we can’t leave him behind, and this way, he’s protected. Even if he looks hilarious”_ he thought, amused. _“Wait until Dean sees him!”_ AJ scooped up Kevin from Seth’s arms “Don’t you look scary, Mr. Kevin? Yes you do! Who’s gonna kill ‘em all? Yes you are!!” she cried, petting him as he wriggled. “You can attach him to your vest, Seth. Just clip him on and he’s not going anywhere!” Jake said, demonstrating on AJ’s vest. The group laughed, Styles leaning next to a smirking Neville, the twins recording the whole thing on Jimmy’s phone with smiles on their faces. Roman sidled up to Seth, who was smiling now. Even Roman felt better, seeing their friends laugh freely, even if it made his heart ache. _“Even though he’s not here, we needed this”_ he thought, seeing the tension dissipate for now. “Looks like Kev’s coming with us” he remarked, smiling as he saw Punk wrap his arms around his wife and get a faceful of licks from the excited terrier.

 

“Yep. With him on our team, there’s no way we’re not getting Dean back” he said and Roman chuckled. _“And we are getting him back!”_ he thought, determined to do just that. “Guys! Five minutes before we leave, ok? Jake said loudly, checking his watch. “Styles, c’mon, I’ll show you how to use that gun” He followed Jake to the back of one of the cars. Punk and AJ were in conversation with the twins and Neville, faces tense. “They must be filling them in on what happened” Roman thought, not wanting to hear it again. “You ok, Seth?” he asked, worried for him. _“I can’t look after him, once this starts!”_ he thought, hating that he wouldn’t be there if anything happened, if his part of the plan went wrong, he couldn’t help! “Yeah. I’m just nervous, you know?” he replied, tugging on the straps of his vest. “Same here, man. Just stick close to Jimmy and Jey, ok? Don’t leave their side unless you have to!” Seth looked up hearing the worry from him

 

“I will, Roman, I promise” he replied, smiling. “And you don’t leave Jake for a second, ok?” he demanded and Roman nodded “Promise” he said quietly and Seth sighed in relief. Roman hated it, not doing the first part together, but Jake was right. _“It’s me and Seth they want. Us being in the same area wouldn’t be good. If one of us was caught, the other can disappear”_ he thought, hoping that wouldn’t happen. They watched their friends talking and Styles and Jake discussing the gun, just enjoying each other’s company again. Roman slung an arm around his neck and dragged him closer “Just be careful, ok? Watch your back and theirs” he muttered, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I don’t want them to get you, Seth” _“Please let all of us get out of there ok!”_ he thought, nervous again. Seth pulled back, face scrunched with worry “Roman. Just be careful around The Authority, ok? When I was …. there, Steph had a creepy obsession with you. She was always thinking of ways to get you under her thumb and away from Dean. Don’t let them, especially her, near you, ok? And don’t listen to anything they say, alright? They’ll try and drive a wedge between us, make us turn on each other. Just, don’t listen when they say I’ll leave you two again” he said, eyes full “I won’t, Roman, I swear! I’ll never do anything like that again!” he said, wiping his face as tears fell. Roman felt a little ball of warmth develop in his chest at that. “Remember that, ok? If they corner you and start talking shit” he mumbled.

 

Roman looked at him and felt the worry radiating off of him “You remember this, Seth. You’re our little brother. Always will be. Mine, Dean’s, Jimmy’s, Jey’s, Dolph’s and Neville’s. Maybe everyone else here, in time.  And we’re yours. And as long as you want us, we’ll be there, ok?” he said softly, wishing so bad Dean was here to hear this. “And if they get you, just keep your head down, wait and remember what I just said, ok? We’ll do our best to get you out. We’re not gonna leave you” Seth nodded, smiling now, his eyes lighter and brighter “Same here, Roman” he muttered and wiped his face again. Roman was anxious as he wrapped his arms around his little brother as Jake yelled out _. “Please, please let him be ok!”_ he thought, hating to leave him. “Ok, guys. Let’s go! Me and Jey are driving. Seth, you’re with me, as well as Styles, Jimmy and Neville. Roman, Punk and AJ, you’re with Jey” he said and they all split up to their cars.

 

Roman released him “Ready for this?” he asked Seth as they walked to their cars. “Hell yeah! Time to get our brother back, Roman!” he said, holding out a fist. Roman smiled and tapped it with his own _“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to doing that again_ ” he thought. “Remember your promise, man” he said, anxious again. “I will. You remember yours!” he replied as he climbed into his car. “Ro! C’mon!” Jey yelled from the driver’s seat. Jogging to his car, he felt the nerves hit him. As well as that, he could feel the rage licking at the corners of his mind, already begging to be let out. Hopping into the car “-where you’re going?” Jake asked from Jimmy’s phone on the dash. “Yep. I pull into the building zone. Then you, me, Jimmy, Roman and Seth cross to the arena, through the construction zone at the back” he replied. “Good” he said “See you there, ok?” and he hung up.

 

“Guys keep a look out for any cars that could be them, ok?” Jey asked, tense as he pulled out. Roman watched as they drove, but no black SUV’s appeared. “We’re ok, so far” he muttered. The air in the car was tense, each person absorbed in their own thoughts. _“We’re finally getting him out!”_ He thought, excited, but tense. It only took a couple of minutes before they were pulling into the construction zone, which was deserted. Shutting off the car, they waited in a tense silence. Jake pulled in behind them and hopped out, Seth next to him. Punk and AJ hopped out of their car. “Good luck, guys” Punk said as he passed, AJ stopping and hugging Roman.

 

He looked down in surprise “We’ll look after him, don’t worry” she whispered up to him and was gone before he could reply. Climbing into the other car, Punk started it, pulled out and disappeared. “Let’s do this, guys” Jey said confidently, shaking out his arms and legs and hopping on the spot. “Remember, the blind spot for the cameras is that stack of crates, ok?” Jake said, glancing around, alert “Roman, you got what we need?” Roman checked his pocket and nodded. “Right here” he replied, tense. “Ok, let’s do it” he said, calmly.    

                                   

Roman ran, Seth, Jake and the twins behind him, heading for the arena. Crossing the deserted parking lot between patrols, they ducked behind some crates stacked back from the door and watched the guards patrol route. “Made it!” one of the twins whispered behind him. _“There’s a lot here and probably more inside”_ Roman thought, jittery. “One on the door, five and four on an overlapping route. They’re only out of sight for a minute. That means more stationed around the sides and back. About twenty, twenty five men altogether” Jake whispered, observing them. _“That many?”_ he thought, unnerved. Roman frowned, fear for his family rising “Can you manage that many, Seth?” he whispered, looking at him carefully.

 

He nodded, but Roman noticed the slight tremble in his hands. He shook his head, seeing Roman watching him. Roman nodded, he understood _“Nothing I can say will make him less nervous”_ he thought, grimly. “Good. The more the merrier! Ok. Jake, go” Seth whispered as the two groups disappeared around the corner. “Good luck. And remember, Roman, duck, ok?” He nodded and Jake was gone. “Seth, how’s the knee?” he whispered, deciding to keep his worry for them to himself _“Seth would only worry about me, and it could distract him! We need to give Jake a minute or two to get into position”_ he thought, nerves hitting him again, heart beginning to beat faster. “It’s good. No pain so far” he whispered back. He nodded “Tell us if it starts, ok?” Jey whispered. He nodded “He’s there” Seth said, listening to the earpiece. “Please let this work!” he thought, nervous. “Ok, Seth. Do it” Roman whispered, seeing the men round the corner again.

 

“Get ready, guys” he said, glancing back at the twins. They nodded, faces tense. He slid his eyes to Seth and back to the twins, who nodded. _“Good. They’ll have his back”_ he thought, a little reassured. Seth gripped a piece of metal hanging off the side of the crate and put his weight on it. With a piercing squeal, it gave way and landed with a clatter on the ground. They froze waiting. “What the hell was that?!” someone called, suspicious. _“Yes, they heard it!”_ he thought, nervousness increasing. “On three!” Roman mouthed as footsteps drew closer “I..2…3!” On three, they all burst from cover and dashed for the arena door. As they crossed the open ground, Roman could see one of the guards yelling into a radio “- Rollins and Reigns!! Sawyer, cover the front!!” the guard at the door was yelling into a radio as they drew closer.

 

 _“Good, the more know the better!”_ he thought, anger beginning to roll over him. Swerving to avoid a group of men, rushing for them from the right side of the building, they ran down the left side, men hot on their heels, yelling. Passing the boxes, Roman ducked as a pipe whistled over his head, missing him by a millimetre and hands seized him and dragged him behind them. “Roman!” he heard Seth scream, the pain it making Roman want to run to him, even if it was fake as hands rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a small bottle and cuffs. “No, Seth! We gotta go! We’ll get him back, I swear! But we gotta go, Uce!” he heard Jimmy yell, frantic as something splashed down one side of Roman’s face and in his hair. “No! I can’t! Roman!” Seth’s voice faded as the twins dragged him away “Man, he plays terrified really well” the guard that had dragged him in whispered “Remember, you’re concussed, man” Jake whispered in his ear as he clipped metal around his wrists. “Yeah, yeah” he muttered, making him smile as they heard pounding footsteps approach.

 

 _“Shit! Here we go!”_ he thought, heart suddenly slamming. Booted feet stopped by his head and Roman tensed and groaned, touching his head with his hands “Wha?” he slurred “Wha happ’ed?” There was laughter “What the hell are you looking at? They just passed me, three of the fuckers! Go! I can handle him, he can barely move!” Jake ordered and the booted feet moved off again. Jake tapped his chest “How many?” Roman asked, hopping to his feet “At least twenty, man!” Jake replied, delighted. _“Can Seth and the twins manage that many?”_ he thought, anxious _“Nothing I can do now!”_ “Ok, we’ve cleaned out some of them, should be easier to move around now” Jake muttered. “Ready?” Roman nodded _“Act concussed!”_ he thought to himself. Seizing the back of Romans shirt, he pulled him out of the boxes and dragged him up to the door of the arena, Roman staggering and hunched over.

 

 _“Deans so close!”_ he thought, heart racing at the thought. “Hey, you got one!” the guard cried, impressed. Roman fell to the concrete with a grunt, the red liquid dripping from his head pooling on the floor beneath him as he knelt, head hung down. His handcuffed hands rested in his lap. _“C’mon, fuck face, fall for it!”_ he thought as boots approached him. “Got him as he was running past me. Pipe to the head” Jake snickered, sounding gleeful. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Roman made his eyes as blank and unfocused as he could, the cold grey eyes making him shiver “Yep, that’s him, alright” a voice said quickly as Roman blinked slowly. “We’ll hunt down what’s left of his little rescue party” he said, sounding like he was enjoying this. _“Like hell you fucking will!”_ he thought, fury rising as the guard snickered. He suppressed a snarl as his hands touched him.

 

Roman fell to the side, retching as his hair was released, seemingly unable to keep his balance for too long. “Ugh! Take him to the McMahons office, will ya? They said to keep them there, if we get them” He saw Jake nod “No probs. Want me to call this in to them?” he asked and Roman tensed. _“What the fuck is he doing?”_ he thought _“We don’t want to deal with them so early!”_  Heart pounding, he listened for his answer “Nah. They’re busy with their new toys right now. I’ll tell them after they’re done” he replied lazily. Roman froze _“Toys? Oh god, he means Dean, Dolph and Becky!”_ he thought, horror rising in him at the thought. _“What the fuck are they doing to him?!”_ He was shaking, bile was rising and he couldn’t keep this up anymore! _“I gotta find Dean! I gotta get him away from these fuckers!”_ he thought, his desperation reaching new heights as he imagined what they could be doing to him right now! Jake, seeing him beginning to push himself up, dragged him past the guard

 

“Thanks man! There’s three more around, keep an eye out!” he called back, physically holding Roman back at this point. _“I gotta get him, he fucking needs me!”_ was swirling around his brain, making him blind to anything else. He was desperate to get in there, he had to get Dean out, he had to! His screams echoed again _“They could be making him do that again! Oh god!! If I can get to the gorilla, I know where to go from there!”_ he thought, entirely focused on Dean now. “Jake, let me go!” he growled, glaring. Jake seized the back of the vest and shoved him into a closet, closed the door and stood in front of it. “Roman, deep breaths, man!” he whispered carefully “Jake, I-i cant! You heard him! They’re with him, right now! I gotta go, I have to get him out of there!” he almost cried, the images swirling in his brain as he reached for the door. “Roman!” he whispered fiercely “It’s not just Dean, Dolph and Becky anymore! Me, Seth, Neville, the Uso’s, Styles, Punk and AJ are all here now! You rush off and abandon us and there will be a lot more people in that room with Dean!” he whispered, shoving him back, hard.

 

He stopped _“He’s right!”_ Roman realised, feeling torn in two directions, one towards Dean, the other towards Jake and the plan. “All we can do now is get through our part of the plan as fast as we can, then we get Dean and the others, ok? Dolph is with him, he knows we’re coming and he’ll stall as much as possible, ok?” Roman took a deep breath, shoving it back and locking it behind a door in his mind. He nodded _“Hang on, Dean! I promise I’m nearly there_!” he thought out to him. “I’m good, Jake. I’m not gonna run off” he said and Jake nodded, after scrutinising him. “Ok. Put in your earpiece” Jake picked up the guard’s radio and spoke into it, a panicked tone in his voice “We have Reigns, Rollins and The Uso’s pinned down! Send as many – right there! Just inside! I saw that fucking rat he had on his chest! Jacobs, Donovan, after him! -Send as many as you can! Back of the arena, storage warehouse!” The radio crackled

 

“What’s your position? Sit rep!” a voice came over it “Warehouse around the back of the building! Four men cornered, sir! We need to re-take the building, its big, so we need as many as you can spare!! All armed with weapons taken from men they knocked out! Three guns and five knives missing from recovered men, three still missing! Reigns and Rollins keep popping up and dragging men into the warehouse, no id—there he is! Sawyer, shoot him! Get offa m ---!” and Jake crushed the radio under his foot. Roman snorted “Nice improv” he remarked, listening at the door. Jake laughed. They both listened tense for a couple of minutes “Hope to shit this works” Roman muttered, nerves jangling as they listened. _“Any second now”_ he thought. “Me too” Jake muttered, clipping the knife onto Romans belt. They froze, hearing the thudding of many booted feet, running down the hallway.

 

Roman shrank back as they pounded past the door, heart hammering _. “How many was that?”_ he thought, scared for Seth and the twins. _“Can they manage so many guys?”_ he thought, anxious. They waited for another minute or so and cautiously opened the door and peeped out as Jake spoke over the radio to Seth. “I think we’re good” Jake whispered. Roman nodded as Jake shoved him in front of him. Pretending to stagger down the hall for the benefit of the cameras, Roman noticed how eerie the hallways were. _“It’s like a ghost town in here!”_ he thought, creeped out. “Roman! You’re concussed!” Jake hissed as they approached a man leaning in the wall. Roman immediately hunched back over, hands on the wall. _“That was close!”_ he thought, alarmed. He had forgotten where he was, he had nearly blown their cover! _“That can’t happen again!”_ he thought, pissed off. As soon as they were close enough, Roman tripped and fell to his knees, leaning on the wall and panting. “Someone’s had one too many” the guard remarked, snickering. “Fuck this!” Jake snarled “Fucker keeps collapsing! Help me get him into this room, will ya? The Mcmahons can come get him themselves!” Roman groaned as hands seized him and dragged him into the room.

 

 _“Gotcha!”_ he thought, triumphant. As soon as the door closed, Roman clubbed him in the stomach, he bent over, gasping. Jake cracked him over the head with the butt of his gun and he collapsed. _“It worked!”_ he thought, excited. Roman moved and listened at the door, in case they had been seen. “We’re ok, man” he whispered, relieved. _“No one saw us!”_ he thought, elated. Jake tied his wrists and ankles with zip ties and smashed his radio. “Ok, ready to continue?” he asked, focused. Roman nodded and hunched back down as Jake shoved him out the door. He was pulled up, Jake being careful to not hurt him and pushed him onwards. Disposing of four more guards in the same way, they worked towards their target. _“Deal with this, open the door for the others and then we get Dean!”_ he thought, urgency filling him. _“Hope Seth and the twins are ok”_ he thought, worried for him. “This is it!” Jake said, checking the map on Seth’s phone. Nervousness filled Roman, a picture of Dean and his scream filled his head and he stiffened.

 

“How’re we gonna deal with the two fuck faces guarding it?” he hissed, eyes fixed on the two men on either side of the door. _“It’ll have to be quick!”_ he thought, glaring at them from around the corner. “I got it” Jake whispered, leaned around the corner and shot both men. They dropped almost instantly, the sedatives fast acting. “Why didn’t you use them on the others?” Roman asked, confused as they dragged them to the nearest door. “Not enough bullets for that. I only have a few, especially after sharing with Styles” he replied, glancing behind him “Couldn’t risk them making a noise. Ready?” he asked, side eyeing him as they stood on either side of the door. _“Hell yeah, I am!”_ he thought, letting some of the anger fill him. Yanking his wrists apart, the break-away cuffs snapped, leaving the metal cuffs around his wrists.

 

He didn’t care _“These guys need to be dealt with! Right now they’re blocking me from Dean!”_ he thought, letting the fury rise higher and higher. “Ready!” he spat. “Then do it. Don’t let any get away!” Jake replied, standing to the side, gun against his thigh. Roman nodded and smiled ferally, backed up, ran and kicked the door down in one powerful kick. _”That felt so good!”_ he thought as Jake slipped past him, raised the gun and shot two of the shocked men with sedatives before they could move. Roman watched in satisfaction as they dropped, the powerful sedative working immediately. The phutt! phutt!! of the silenced gun woke the last man and he darted for the door, hand already pulling on his radio.

 

He made it two feet before Roman was on him ”Nice try, dickhead!” he spat as he tackled him. Roman dragged him down, the guard twisted, throwing a punch. Roman dodged, head-butted him and cracked him across the face, hard. He fell back, dazed. “Man, that felt so good” he muttered to Jake, satisfaction running through him _“Now all I need is Hunter”_ he thought, his mood darkening. Pain radiated across his face as the guard kicked, catching him on the cheek. Roman fell back, clutching his face “Shit!” he bit out, rolling away as Jake kicked him, dragged him up and threw him against the nearest wall. He landed with a thump and a groan. “Roman, hold him!” he whispered, pinning the man on the floor on his stomach. Roman jumped up, cheek stinging and aching and held him as he began to come to. The man struggled as Jake injected the sedative, but Roman held him down as it took effect. “He’s out. Put them in the corner” he said, glancing out the door and relaxing as he saw it was deserted. _“We’re ok!”_ he thought, nerves jangling. “Your cheek ok?” Jake asked, moving the first one.

 

“Yeah. Not broken, so I think I’ll just have a nasty bruise tomorrow” he grunted. They dragged the men into a corner, one on top of another and set to work. “Roman, dismantle the computers over there, will you? That’ll take out the CCTV and the door controls. I’ll handle the communications. Remember, no loud noises. We don’t know where the other guards are” he whispered. Roman nodded, moved to the laptops, picked one up, cracked it back and ripped off the screen. Resisting the urge to fling it across the room, he placed it back on the table. Moving down the row, he destroyed each one. Ripping the cables from the wall and shredding them with the knife, he was tense “They’ll know we’re here, won’t they?” he whispered to Jake, worried _“We can’t stay here too long!”_ he thought, glancing around carefully.

 

“They’ll know someone was here, but we’ll be long gone before they arrive” he replied, tapping something on the screen, before ripping it from the wall. “Their radios are down, and they won’t be able to contact each other now. I also blocked their cell phones. Ours won’t work either, but we have the radios” he said, smirking. “And that’ll make it easier to get everyone out!” Roman said, satisfaction running through him at the thought. “Any guards we see now can’t use those radios to alert the others, so-“ “Any one we do see is fair game!” Roman spat, a smile with a lot of teeth crossing his face. _“Time to get some payback!”_ he thought, moving for the door. “Anything?” Jake whispered. Roman shook his head and slid out the door _“Ok, the cameras and radios are gone, cell phones too. This is our best chance to get them out!”_ he thought, anxious and jittery.

 

He could feel that Dean was close, and everything in him was begging him to go to him and beat the holy hell of anyone who had dared lay a hand on him! He actually took a step forwards, about to dash for the door leading to the maze that was closest to Deans prison. Seth’s face stopped him, anxious with twenty five men after him and the twins, Styles, Neville and Punk sneaking around and risking their necks for Dean, Dolph and Becky. He stopped _“No, Jake is right! There’s so many people trusting me and Jake to get this done! I can’t, won’t abandon them! Dolph will look after him until I get there”_ he thought, forcing himself to turn his back on the door that was tantalising to him.

 

Making himself think _“Hopefully Seth and the others have completed their parts by now”_ he thought, anxious _“Please don’t let them get hurt!”_ “Let’s go. We need to be at that door in ten minutes. And remember, take out as many as we can without being compromised” Jake whispered. “I think I can do that” Roman replied, looking forward to dealing with any men that got in his way. Glancing at Jake, Roman noticed that he had slipped into a scarily focused and driven mode. His eyes had darkened and he seemed bigger, more threatening _“That’s the soldier Jake”_ he realised and he shivered slightly. _“Thank fuck he’s on our side!”_ Neither man noticed the hulking shadow slip silently after them, eyes fixed on Roman.

 

                                                                         *Seth*

Seth ran, the twins beside him. _“Please, please let Jake and Roman be ok!”_ he begged. Picking up speed, they needed some space between them and their pursuers for their part of the plan. Seeing the warehouse in front of them “Guys, they’re right behind us, you ready?!” he panted. _“Ready!”_ Styles replied, sounding tense. _“Ready!”_ Punk said calmly. _”Ready!”_ Neville spat. _“Ready!”_ AJ squeaked, a slight tremble in her voice. “Ok. Jimmy, Jey, we’re good!” he panted to the men on either side as the men appeared again behind them. “Wish us luck, Kev!” he whispered down to him and he received a lick in response “Thanks, buddy” _“Guys! You got more incoming”_ Jake whispered “How many?” he panted, the warehouse even closer now. _“At least ten, possibly more”_ he replied, quietly. Seth smirked _“Good! The more we take out, the less will get in the way when we go to get Dean, Dolph and Becky!”_ he thought, determined to make sure his part of the plan went flawlessly.

 

“Ok. How far back?” he asked _“About a minute, two at most”_ Seth smirked “Should still work! All I gotta do is stall” he muttered, thoughtful “Thanks Jake” he replied. “You guys got what Jake gave you?” he asked the twins, worried. They nodded. “Ok. Guys, they’ll be here any second, get ready” he bit out, a little pain entering his knee. He ignored it. _“No time for that now!”_ he thought, flicking off the pain. Running through the warehouse, Seth stopped three quarter ways in as the twins continued on and disappeared through the far doors. _“Gotta be fast!”_ he thought, reaching down and clipping something to the back of his vest with shaking hands. _“Done!”_ he thought, panting. Leaning on a box, he faced the door and waited, panting. Seth could already hear the pounding of boots and he fought back the strong urge to flee. “We got this, Kev. Keep still when it happens, ok?” he whispered and the little dog whined. _“Anything to get Dean back!”_ he thought, images of his brother filling his head.

 

He took a deep breath. Of Dean laughing, head tilted back, blue eyes flashing. Dean, pissed and glaring, never able to keep the glare going when Seth used his innocent face. Dean, playing with Kevin’s ears, relaxed. _“I can do this!”_ he thought. He breathed out, calm again. _“This is how we get Dean back!”_ fear melting away as the men rounded the door and slowed as they entered the warehouse warily, eyes fixed on him. Seth saw them, cursed and turned as if to run for the door. _“Gotta make this look good!”_ he thought. He yelped and fell back on the crates behind him as his leg buckled. Biting back curses, he grabbed the nearest box and pulled himself up as they laughed. _“We’ll see who’s laughing at the end of this!”_ he thought, hatred spiking. Seth glared, panting, one hand on a box as he kept his bad leg off the floor _“Please let them fall for it!”_ he thought, amusement filling him as they slowly crept in.

 

“So, you assholes are the ones who stole my brother and are harassing me and Roman non-stop?! What the fuck do you want?!” he spat as they crept closer. Seth cowered down a little. _“I gotta buy some time!”_ he thought _“More guys should be joining us soon!”_ Seth retreated, bad leg making him stumble. “Look at what we got here, boys! The cripple! Leg give out, did it?” one of them chuckled, stepping forward. Seth snarled as he came closer “Back off, asshole!” he spat, withdrawing the knife from his waistband as Kevin growled. He felt ill, holding it, afraid of the damage it would cause if he was forced to use it. _“It’ll make him back off and that’s what I need!”_ he thought, quickly.

 

The man froze and slowly backed up, hands in the air. _“I can’t let them get too close!”_ he thought, knowing if they did, he’d be toast. He stared at Kevin in shock and started laughing, the group behind him snickering. He withdrew his own knife, a shiny monstrosity of a thing that made Seth swallow and step back. “Looks like you got a rat problem, Rollins. Hold still and I’ll cut it off for ya!” he smirked, moving forwards. Seth put a hand on Kevin and stumbled back. _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ he thought, thinking fast. Switching the knife to his other hand, he put his hand under his shirt, where a gun would be if he had one. “Back the fuck off!” he snapped, and the man seeing the movement, stopped. His eyes narrowed- A clank on the side of the wall drew their attention and the guard slowly backed off, back to the safety of his group.

 

“Where’s your friends. asshole?” he demanded, glancing around warily. Seth set his jaw, making himself look angry and humiliated “Fuckers left me when my knee went!” he spat angrily “I don’t need them to get Dean and Roman back from you fuckers!” Laughter rang out and Seth gritted his teeth at the sound. “You five, look for them. Probably long gone, but we have the two we need!” he chortled. Five guys broke off and disappeared out the door. Seth cursed under his breath “ _That’s more than we planned for!”_ he thought, nervous. “What the fuck?!” he spat as another large group appeared and joined the main one _“Ok, that’s the group Jake was talking about!”_ Seth thought, bracing himself. “You really think you could have rescued them? Look how many men are around you now, and you only brought two guys to help you?!” he said, incredulously.

 

He flushed and fidgeted, acting embarrassed. It worked, according to the gales of laughter from the group. _“Seth, I’m drawing away the five that left you. I have all of them tracking me into the construction zone. Now’s your chance!”_ AJ whispered in his ear. _“You ok, baby?”_ Punk said quietly. _“Yep! I got this, Punk! I’m hiding behind a tyre, they’ll never find me here!”_ she whispered back, giggling. Seth braced himself and smirked as he saw the doors slowly close behind the group. _“Gotcha!”_ he thought, triumphant as they closed and the small click as the lever caught. He carefully re-sheathed the knife _“Seth, we’re ready whenever you are”_ Neville whispered. _“Jimmy, you ready?”_ asked Punk _“Yeah! So ready!”_ he whispered back, excited. Seth smirked and glared at the leader, enjoying the unease that appeared there as he did “Who said I brought only two people?” he spat, placing his foot back down and straightening.

 

Their eyes widened- “Now!!” Seth yelled, giving the double middle finger to the leader as he was jerked backwards and slid out the door, which slammed closed behind him. _“It worked!”_ he thought in amazement. Feet hurriedly stepped over him and to the door, a clanking noise appearing as Punk and Neville quickly wound a thick chain through the handles and padlocked it shut as the door bulged outward. Voices yelled and threatened on the other side, Seth ignored them. “C’mon!” Neville yelled, running to the front of the building, fast _“Shit! Only Jey and Styles are on that side!”_ Seth thought, a nightmare image of the men escaping before he could chain it shut. _“That can’t happen!”_ he thought, scared. Jumping to his feet and unclipping the rope from the vest, he followed them around, heart in his throat as yelling came from inside.

 

Seth relaxed as he rounded the corner, the doors were chained shut. Relief swept through him “ _It worked, it actually worked!”_ he thought, giddy. “There he is!” Jey cried, excited “Nice plan, dog!” snickering at the yells and banging from inside. Seth blushed “Thanks man” he muttered. “Jimmy, you’re good to go whenever” he said, looking up “Hold up, I gotta see this!” Jey said, bouncing. Climbing up some crates, he disappeared onto the roof. Neville put his finger to his lips and listened, laughing quietly. Punk, Styles and Seth listened as _“Three, two, one!”_ the twins chorused came over their earpieces. A second later “Incoming!” came from inside and Seth burst out laughing, delighted at the panic inside as they yelled, coughed and tried to escape the sleeping gas canister the twins had dropped through a skylight.

 

“That’s for Dean, Dolph and Becky, you fuckers!” he yelled through the door, Punk, Styles and Neville cracking up as he did. _“We actually did it!”_ he thought, elated. _“Guys! I lost them! They’re heading back in your direction!”_ AJ whispered urgently and they all froze. _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ he thought, nerves flaring again. “Jimmy, Jey, you hear that?” Seth asked, grimly. _“Yep! We’re on our way down!”_ they replied. “Ok, we gotta get them before they get on those radios, ok? I don’t know if Jake and Roman have taken them down yet, so don’t let them speak into one, alright?” he whispered as the coughing died own from inside the storage shed. They nodded, serious again. “There’s five, so we have a chance!” Styles whispered “One on one, well six on one, counting AJ” Seth nodded _“We can do this!”_ he thought, determined.

 

AJ popped up, sweating. “I saw them as I was coming back. Coming up on the other side, single file. A minute!” she whispered. Seth unclipped Kevin and handed him to her “Look after him, will you? And if they take us, run and warn Roman, ok?” he whispered, the others unable to hear him. She nodded, face pale with Kevin clutched to her chest. Hearing voices, they crept around the side and waited. The voices got louder, they all tensed. “Why’s the door closed? And is that a ch-“ the voice cut off as Styles, Seth and Neville charged around the corner and leapt on the men, while Jimmy and Jey dove on them from above. _“Good idea!”_ Seth managed to think, before a black clad figure rose in front of him. Seth dodged a wild punch, kicked a black clad leg and cracked someone across the face, knocking him back.

 

He looked around, blood singing and smirked. _“We got this!”_ he thought, confident. Styles was whaling away on one, forearms smashing into a bloody face, Punk had his in a headlock, slamming fists into his face every time he moved, Neville repeatedly kicking a dazed guard in the chest, Jimmy and Jey tandemly handling two with a combo of super kicks, punches and slams. Seth fell back, clutching his face as the guard got to his feet and advanced. _“Fuck! Should’ve stayed on him!”_ he thought, pissed as blood trickled from his lip and nose. Seth snarled and dived at him, furious. The guard caught him and flung him. _“Not good!”_ he managed to think as he landed with a yelp on his back, pain lancing across his shoulders as he rolled. Seth lay there, panting as his shoulders stung horribly. Hands seized him and pulled. “Hell no, you fucking asshole!” he spat. Seth resisted and pulled the man into a rear chokehold, tightening his arms and legs and ignoring his shoulders.

 

“C’mon, fucker, give it up!” he spat to the struggling man. He bucked and fought, punching, kicking, biting, and twisting, desperate as his air ran out. “You’re not gettin’ out!” he spat, determined, holding his head away from the clawing fingers and fists. His teeth sunk into his arm in a last ditch effort and Seth gritted his teeth and tightened the hold as the man bit deeper, blood seeping out now. _“Ow, fuck, that fucking hurts!”_ he thought, wincing. Seth hung on as he watched Jimmy and Jey yank the cuffs from the guard’s belts and handcuff them together, back to back. Styles had knocked his out with a forearm that nearly took his head off and Neville was finishing trussing up his with what looked like zip ties. Punk had hog tied his, making the twins cackle and poke him. “Styles, their radios!” he called, breathlessly. Styles nodded and one by one, smashed their radios, Neville and the twins helping as Punk watched the men.

 

 _“They can’t call anyone now!”_ he thought in relief. They turned to Seth, who released the hold and rolled away, flexing his knee subtly and wiping the blood off his face. The guard coughed, hands on his neck, face red _“Hope he fucking chokes!”_ Seth thought, hatred sparking as he stamped on his radio. Panting, he glared and pulled zip ties from a pocket on the vest. _“Thank you, Jake!”_ he thought, delighted at the find. Flipping the man over, he pulled his arms together and secured them with the ties, his feet the same. _“Where do we put them? We can’t open those doors again!”_ he thought, thinking hard, ignoring the cursing men all around him. “Seth, you’re bleeding!” Styles said, worried. “I am?” he asked, remembering the stinging in his shoulders as he was thrown into the wall. “Yeah, man! Your shirt is soaked! Here, let me see!” he demanded. Seth shook him off “In a minute, ok? First, we need to secure these guys. Any ideas?” he asked. “I saw some empty truck containers a minute that way” AJ said, appearing from around the corner.

 

 _“That’ll be perfect!”_ Seth thought “Show me” he said, grabbing the guard’s collar and dragging him along. Styles, Neville, Jimmy and Jey picked up theirs and carried them on their shoulders. “AJ, keep a look out, will you?” Seth asked, wary of any stragglers from the main group. _”They could have left guards”_ he thought, cautious. She nodded and moved ahead of them, scanning as they moved. Moving fast, they dumped the men into the empty cargo crate, Jimmy going back for the last one. Slamming the door shut and locking it with a spare padlock, Seth sighed in relief. _“We actually did it! We got a lot of guys out of the arena!”_ he thought amazed. He hissed as hands touched his shoulders, setting off the pain. “Ow!” he muttered, hunching down. “Hold still! I’m checking this or you’re not going any further!” Jey snapped and Seth held still. “Shit, man” Jey said carefully after he took off his shirt.

 

“Bad?” Seth asked, worried. “Nah, the vest blocked most of it. Looks like glass, dog. Sliced you good, some of these might need stitches, but it’s not too bad” he replied and Seth sighed in relief. “Anyone else hurt?” he said, looking around. They shook their heads. “Cant believe that worked!” he said, looking back at the building where thirty or so men were unconscious and the truck container holding five more. _“It actually worked!”_ he thought, hands shaking as the adrenaline started to fade. “I know. It was a good plan, Seth!” Jey said, excited, Jimmy nodding beside him. “Might’ve been my plan, but you guys did it” he muttered, embarrassed. “Aw, he’s blushing!” Styles chuckled. Seth pointedly ignored him, checking Kevin and making the others laugh. Checking his watch _“Roman and Jake should be talking to us soon”_ he thought _“If their part went ok”_ Seth examined his arm as he waited.

 

The bleeding had already stopped and there was an indent of the guy’s teeth and several small puncture wounds. _“I’m ok”_ he thought, wiping off the blood. _“Seth?”_ came over the earpiece. He stiffened “Jake? You ok? How about Roman?” he asked quickly. _“We’re good”_ came Romans distinctive deep voice. _“They’re ok!”_ he thought, relieved. _“Are you ok, Seth? How did it go? Are you guys ok?”_ he asked, worry in his voice. “Yeah, we’re all good, man! Plan went off without a hitch!” Jimmy cried. “Yeah. There’s around thirty guys unconscious and five more tied up in the back of a truck” Punk explained, smirking as the twins hopped around. _“Nice work guys!”_ Jake said quietly, sounding like he was smiling. _“All the cameras and radios are down, cell phones too. Back door, ten minutes, ok?”_ Seth checked his watch again. “Ok. Ten minutes. We’ll be there” Seth replied. Looking up, “Let’s get them out! You guys ready?” he asked, serious. They all nodded, all excitement dissipating, replaced with serious, focused looks. “Good! Let’s do this!”      


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter! :(I'm just updating this chapter, i think i can do better! I will be uploading a new chapter in a couple of hours, i hope this will keep you going until then!  
> I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, but i'm on holidays now and i have a lot more time to write!!  
> Peace!! :D

Dropping the key back on the unconscious guard and flexing his wrists, Dolph ran to Dean “Dean, the guard is down, the door is open, c’mon, snap out of it!” he whispered. “We can go and get to Roman and Nev ourselves!” Their names seemed to wake him a little. He looked up, that awful empty look back in them “Can’ do it, man. ‘M bleedin’ again. Go, ok?” he whispered, face pale. _“Fuck! That guard must have damaged him somehow_!” he thought, anger sparking. Dolph was freaking out, seeing how pale he was and now he said he was bleeding?! “Where, Dean? Where are you bleeding from?! Your side??” he demanded. “Doesn’ mat’er. Go, Dolph. Fin’ Ro ‘n stop ‘em from comin’ here” he replied, eyes unfocused and blinking now. Dolph grit his teeth _“I’m not leaving him like this! I can’t carry him, I could hurt him or even kill him! He can’t walk himself, either!”_ he thought, frustrated.

 

He looked at the open door longingly, but plopped down in front of Dean, making his decision. _”Ro and Nev’ll be here soon, and I can’t leave him like this!”_ he thought “I’m staying here, man. I’m not leaving you alone again” he declared. Dean shook his head and tipped sideways. Dolph caught him and pulled him back, worry for his friend increasing as he did _“He’s getting worse!”_ he thought, scared. “Wha’? No! Go ‘n warn Ro ‘n Set’!” Dean slurred, pushing him with what could be considered his good arm. _“Shit! He’s gonna faint!”_ he thought, scared “No. I’m staying here” he replied, seriously worried for him now.  He looked back, making sure no one was behind him. “Ro and the others will be here soon. We’ll leave then, ok?” he whispered gently. _“He’s gonna pass out!”_ he thought, shifting closer. “Dean! Is there any new pain or blood in your mouth?!” he asked urgently, shaking his leg again.

 

Dean shook his head “Fin’ Ro ‘n Set’” he mumbled then slumped in Dolph arms. _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, lowering him gently to the floor. He checked his mouth and sighed in relief, seeing no blood. “His lungs are ok!” he thought in relief. Checking his side, he could see the tube wound was bleeding again, badly. _“The last of the stitches must have went!”_ he thought, the sight of the blood making him nervous _“There’s so much!”_ he thought, terrified. There was already a small pool forming underneath him! _“Oh god!”_ he thought, fear spiking in him. Ripping off his shirt, he pressed it to the wound. Tearing off his belt, he secured it around his chest _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping the pressure would stem the bleeding. He tightened the belt just enough to hold the cloth to his side, but loose enough that he could breathe and hopefully not cause pain when he woke. Dolph leaned back on the wall and fought back tears, the situation catching up to him. _“This is so fucked up! What am I supposed to do?”_ he thought, staring down at his friend and the blood still dripping from his side. 

 

He hung his head _“Ro, Seth. You guys need to get here as fast as you can”_ he thought out to them. “What the hell?!” a voice boomed from the doorway. Dolph jumped and looked up. He slowly stood and moved in front of Dean, glaring. One of the guards stood in the doorway, shocked, looking down at his fellow guard unconscious on the floor. “What the fuck did you do?!” he demanded, striding into the room and dragging him away and slamming him into the wall. Dolph cried out, headache and back pain returning from where Hunter flung him against the wall earlier. He glared “I knocked him the fuck out!” he spat, furious “He tried to kick Dean in the ribs!” he lied, hoping he would buy it “That could kill him! Even Hunter said not to do it! So, I blocked it and choked the asshole out! He’ll be like that for the next 12 hours or so” he smirked, smug “Want me to demonstrate it on you?” The guard growled and threw him to the floor on his stomach. “Stay there!” he snapped, heading for the door.

 

 Dolph was panting. _“Thank god Dean is out for this! They won’t start on him”_ he thought, relieved. _“I can’t run, I’m not leaving Dean! I can’t fight, they could separate us, or even take it out on him if I do!”_ he thought, forcing himself to stay where he was. He fucking hated it! _“All I can do is do what they say and wait for Nev and the others to get here. Don’t resist and they’ll have no reason to do anything to either of us”_ he thought, forcing himself to be calm as the man reappeared. Dolph forced himself to not react the way his mind was screaming at him to as he was handcuffed and chained again, all the while keeping an eye on Dean. _“Don’t let him wake now!”_ he thought, nervous. “Try interfering now, Ziggler!” the guard said, satisfied as the padlock clicked shut. “I’ll do my best, shit for brains” he snapped, and yelped as his head snapped to the side, the blow stunning him. _“I didn’t even see him move!”_ he thought, stunned.

 

“Anything else to add?” he asked, smirking. Dolph swung his head back, blood trickling down his face as he did _“Why am I bleeding? It was just a punch!”_ he thought, confused. The guard laughed as he did “Sorry about that! Forget I’m wearing rings, ya know?” he said casually. Dolph felt the side of his face, and a large gash ran from just below his cheekbone and down onto his cheek and close to his ear. He winced as his fingers brushed over it, the pain hitting him. The man made to drag him away from Dean, to the other side of the room. _“Hell no! I’m not leaving Dean!”_ he thought, pissed. Dolph dug his feet in and refused to move _“I can’t! What if he wakes up and he can’t move, or he gets sick and chokes on it?!”_ he thought frantically. “No! Let me stay near him, please?!” he burst out, hating to beg this son of a bitch, but he had to stay near Dean! “Not happening! Now Move!” he snapped, jerking the chain. “But what if he vomits and chokes on it, or he starts to bleed again and he bleeds out?! He could die! He needs someone to watch him you fucking dickhead!” he yelled, being dragged across the room, fighting the whole way.

 

“I don’t fucking care!” he snapped, wrapping the end of the chain around a sturdy looking pipe. _“No, no! I gotta be near him, especially when he wakes up!”_ he thought, pulling back on the chain. An idea hit him “What’ll The Authority say about that? That you left him alone with no one to look after him and he died? Don’t think they’d be too happy about that, would they? Their prize dying right under your nose?” he said calmly. The guard froze and sighed. He dragged him back to Dean and Dolph sighed in relief. The guard drove a knee into his stomach and Dolph collapsed to his knees, gasping and holding his stomach “Next time I tell you to do something, you do it! Got it?” he snapped. Dolph didn’t answer, he couldn’t. A hand dragged his head back by his hair “You got it?!”  Dolph nodded, fighting not to gag. “Good” he grunted and released his hair. _“He wouldn’t have tried that if these cuffs were off!”_ he thought, furious. Finally catching his breath and the gasping slowing down, _“That was close! He just ignored him!”_ he thought, glancing down at Dean in relief.

 

He didn’t say anything as the man wrapped the chain around the bar Dean’s one was on and clicked it shut. He shuffled and slumped next to Dean’s head as the guard dragged out his partner and slammed the door shut. The lock clicked _“Thought he’d kick my ass for knocking him out, a knee to the gut isn’t so bad”_ he thought, looking worriedly at Dean, who hadn’t moved. _“What do I do? Leave him there or try to wake him?”_ he thought, conflicted. Dolph quickly stood as the door opened and two men entered, one with something slung over one shoulder. _“What is that?”_ he thought, nervously eyeing the men, who completely ignored them. “Got the chain?” one said as he dumped whatever it was on the ground carelessly. It landed with a thump. “Becky?!” Dolph gasped, recognising the orange hair immediately. “ _She’s not moving!”_ he thought, a sick feeling rising. “Becky! What did you fucks do to her?!” he yelled, trying to run to her but jerking to a stop as the chain stretched out behind him.

 

 _“Dammit! I gotta see if she’s ok!”_ he thought, almost frantic. The guards laughed at that and ignored him. He watched as they dragged her to the bar and chained her down like they had him and Dean. One of the guards flung a radio at him and Dolph caught it, barely. “What the fucks this for?” he spat, glaring as he stood in front of Dean and Becky as they backed up. “That is a radio, moron. It has a range of twenty metres, so it won’t go far enough for you to call your buddies, unfortunately. Use it only if one of them is in trouble or you need the toilet, nothing else. You waste our time, one of them will pay for it, probably him” he said casually as he strolled to the door, his partner right behind him. “C’mon, Becky be ok!” he muttered as he turned her over carefully as the door closed. _“What’s wrong with her arm?”_ he thought, seeing it hang wrong from the cuffs. “It’s broken!” he realised, touching it. Examining her, she had a badly blackened eye, a serious cut and bruising to her cheek, a broken arm already turning a deep shade of black, bruises and cuts everywhere and that wasn’t counting what else was under her clothes! He looked closer, seeing weird patterns on her skin “Are they … shoemarks?!” he muttered, repulsed.

 

 _“Whatever happened to her, someone gave her a kicking!”_ he thought, pissed off. He focused on the blood on her shirt next _“She’s not bleeding too bad”_ he thought, seeing blood stains, but not wanting to look under it until she woke. _“If it gets worse, I’ll have to”_ he thought, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. He checked Dean and heaved a massive sigh as the bleeding seemed to have stopped, for now at least. Slumping on the wall between the two of them, he waited for whoever would wake first and checked Dean every ten minutes. Twenty minutes later, Dean groaned and Dolph moved to his side, worried. _“He’s waking up!”_ he thought, hoping he could keep him down. He blinked, eyes bleary. “Dean? Don’t move, man. Your side was bleeding badly, I managed to stop it. Don’t move, ok?” he said, hand on his arm. The eyes flicked to him and frowned “Gotta get up” he muttered, already trying to heave himself up “Dean, n-“ “Wha’s this?” he demanded, feeling the belt across his chest.

 

“That’s holding my shirt to your side. You were bleeding out, man!” he replied shakily. “I’m not anymore?” he asked, touching his side. Dolph shook his head and Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks, Dolph. You saved my life again. I owe you two, man” he said quietly. Dolph patted his arm “Anytime, bro” he replied, making him smile a little. “Help me sit up?” he asked “It hurts to lie like this, last time I did, it took me half an hour to get up.  Leanin’ on the wall is the least painful” he grunted, shifting slightly. “But-“ Dolph didn’t want to move him, in case he started bleeding again. “Dolph, I don’t wanna be on the floor when they come back in! I can’t stand, but I won’t be laid out on the floor!” he bit out, fist clenched. “Help me up, or I’ll do it myself!” Dolph saw he meant it and sighed _“I can at least make sure he won’t kill himself!”_ he thought, reluctant. “Ok, how’re we gonna do this?” Dolph asked, no idea how to move him. “Sit by my hips, take my hand an’ pull hard when I say so, ok?” Dean ground out.

 

Dolph gently moved his legs and sat, putting his legs over his own and clasped a hand that Dean held out. “This is gonna hurt him” he thought, scared his side re-opening. “Ok. On three, Dolph, ok?” he said calmly. “Y-yeah” he replied shakily. “One.. two…three!” Dean said. On three, Dolph pulled, not full strength, but enough. Dean pulled himself up using his arm and bit back a scream, face going paper white and a sheen of sweat appearing almost immediately, clasping the swollen arm to him. “Dean!” Dolph cried, hovering over him, afraid to touch. _“Oh god! Shit! Shit! Shit!”_ he thought, frantic he had hurt himself more!  “I-i’m o-k. H-hurt like a b-bitch” he bit out, the pain in his voice making Dolphs heart clench. “Ok, sit back, man. Here, drink some water” he said, placing the bottle in between his legs. “I’m gonna check your side, ok?” Dean nodded as he picked up the bottle with a shaking hand. Dolph carefully checked the shirt and the bandages around it and heaved a sigh of relief “No new blood, man. I’ll check again in ten minutes, just in case” he sighed out, so relieved at that.

 

 _“Hes not bleeding again!”_ he thought, relief filling him.  “Is that Lynch?” Dean said, incredulous, looking over. “Yeah. They brought her in after you passed out. Hasn’t moved since” he replied sadly. There was silence as they both observed the unconscious woman. “Sit her up here, next to me. Might get her to wake faster” Dean said, wincing as he moved. Dolph moved towards her and was just about to drag her closer when she jerked awake and scrambled back, eyes wide. She looked around and tried to raise her hands. She focused on the cuffs immediately “What tha fuck?” she cried, panicked, trying to get them off and crying out as she tugged on her broken arm. She touched it and whimpered “I need to calm her down!” he thought, seeing her being to freak out a little. “Becky?” he said, keeping his voice calm and quiet.

 

Her eyes snapped to his and she stared at him “Dolph? What tha- Dean?!” she gasped. “In the flesh, Lynch” Dean muttered, observing her closely as he hunched down as much as he could. Dolph frowned. She blinked and relaxed slightly “What tha hell?” she muttered, still confused. Dolph sat and crossed his legs, watching her carefully. “Do you remember what happened?” he asked gently. She nodded, tired now. “We wer-“  The door slammed open. Becky and Dolph scrambled to their feet and stood in front of Dean, ignoring his indignant huff. Three guards entered and glared at them. “Move. The bosses want him” one bit out, pointing at Dean. “Not fuckin’ happenin’!” Becky hissed “Turn around an’ get tha fuck out!” One glared at her “Shut your mouth, bitch, or I’ll break your other arm!” he growled. Dolph watched Becky glare and not back down an inch

 

“Try it an’ see what happens, amadan! How’s Matt doin’? Still singin’ tha soprano?” she spat and the men tensed. He took a step towards her and Dolph leaned forward “One more step, asswipe” he warned as he pulled back Becky. The lead one sighed in annoyance. “Keith, Jackson, handle those two. I got Ambrose” he said and the men came towards them, one on Becky and one on him. He tensed _“They can’t get Dean! He could die if they handle him wrong!”_ he thought, scared to let that happen! _“Guys, any time now!”_ The men were just reaching for them when the radio squawked. “Hold it!!” The leader snapped, listening. _“-spotted! In the parking lot! Send extra, we’ll need all we have spare for them! They’re running for the arena!!”_ he unclipped it and spoke into it “Who is in the parking lot? Over” he demanded.

 

 _“Reigns, Rollins and the Uso’s! Sawyer, cover the front! You, after them!!”_ came back through and Dolph froze, hope rising in him, fast. “Ok! On our way!” he snapped and re clipped it. “You two, outside the door! You two, inside! They appear, get in here and use them as shields until we get more guys, ok?” he said as they headed for the door. “Keep radio silence unless they appear! Grab extra ammo and weapons from the room and be ready, ok? Watch for Reigns, he’s the danger-“ and the door slammed, cutting off his voice. “They’re here!” Dolph whispered, excitement rising in him, sharing an excited look with Becky. Turning to Dean, he knelt down and placed a hand on his leg. He was staring at nothing again, eyes vacant and a blank face. Becky knelt next to him “What’s wrong with him?” she whispered, worried. “I don’t know! He was like this before! I think its some sort of shock, or that thing is fucking him up!” he spat, pissed he couldn’t get it off.

 

“What thing?” she asked, scrunching her nose in confusion. Dolph cursed internally. _“Does he want me to tell her?”_ he thought, glancing at him. Dean spoke “They collared me. Its padlocked shut” he muttered, sounding so ashamed and humiliated that it made Dolph want to wrap his arms around him. Becky blinked, tears in her eyes now “Oh, Dean! I’m so sorry they did that to you!” she said. Dean didn’t respond. “He’s afraid his brothers won’t want him back, once they see that” he whispered to Becky and sorrow crossed her face. “Cos they won’t. Who would want a collared dog for The Authority as their friend, let alone as a brother?” he muttered, not meeting their eyes again and hunching up as much as he could “I’ll be alone again, have to go back to bein’ Moxley. Riskin’ everythin’ cos there’s no one to keep myself alive for. Only way to feel alive again” he muttered, Dolph barely able to hear him. 

 

He looked at Becky, he could see a deep sadness there, to see the fiery brawler reduced to this over something someone forced him to wear. The door slammed open again and Dolph’s stomach dropped to his boots as he turned and saw who entered. Becky hissed and they both stood in front of Dean, glaring in hatred at the five people that entered. “Well!” Hunter exclaimed, excited “Looks like I get my hands on your brothers after all, Ambrose! We didn’t even have to tell them where you were!!” Dolph looked back when he heard a low snarl and saw him struggling to stand, white faced and sweating _”His side!”_ he thought, scared of it re-opening. He reached back, trusting Becky to watch his back, and pulled him up gently by his belt and let him lean on him. He felt Dean squeeze his arm in gratitude and he smiled.

 

“And I get to work with you, Lynch, until Reigns gets here! You still need some lessons on who’s boss!” Steph spat, seeming to enjoy the sight of the three of them. “Ya can try, bitch!” Becky spat, incensed. Dolph could feel Dean tense next to him “Don’t they look pretty, Hunter?” she cooed, the sudden mood swing making Dolph unnerved “Once we complete the collection, it’ll be perfect!” she sighed out, slipping her hand into her husbands. “We’re fuckin’ human bein’s, ya psycho bitch!” Becky spat, furious “You’re not makin’ a collection! You’re imprisionin’ us!” Steph smirked “Yes, I know! Isn’t it wonderful? I could do other hobbies, but stamp collecting and being the principal owner of a multi-billion dollar company are so boring!!” she replied, hooking an arm through Hunters. “This way, I get to play with you three and draw in his brothers. Then we’ll have five to play with, Hunter!” she chirped, eyes were jumping in her head. _“They’re insane!”_ Dolph thought, pulling back a shocked Becky as Steph fucking giggled!

 

“Don’t worry! We’ll train you five up good! Ambrose here, he’s well on the way to being a loyal member of The Authority already, aren’t you? In time, you all will be. Like it or not!” she spat, glaring at the wavering man. “Go fuck yourself, I’ll never join The Authority!” Dean spat, glaring. Hunter smirked “You already have, Ambrose. That collar shows you belong to us and are a member of The Authority, like it or not!” Hunter said, removing something from his pocket. “Tha’ hell it does!” Becky hissed, stepping closer to Dean. Hunter ignored her “And I thought you’d appreciate this, Ambrose. Call it a welcome to the family present” They watched as whatever was in his hand unfurled, a jingling noise appearing as Hunter swung it back and forth. Dean acted calm, but Dolph felt how tense he actually was, his whole body rigid “Really, Hunter?” he spat, glaring. “Are you fucking serious, Hunter? A fucking leash?!” Dolph yelled, furious, feeling Dean begin to tremble next to him.

 

“Deadly serious, Ziggler” he replied, laughing as he eyed Becky, who gave him the finger. He flushed “Enough of this! You, restrain Ziggler, you on Lynch and you on Ambrose. Damage him and you’ll regret it!” he said, glaring at the group behind him. “Once you have him, bring him to our office and wait for us there” he spat and Steph laughed “This is gonna be fun, Hunter!” The door slammed open again and a guard ran in, panting. “Sir, ma’am, you’re needed in the ring area!” he bit out. Hunter glared at him “Not now! Whatever it is, deal with it!” Steph snapped “Can’t you see we’re busy?!”

“Ma’am, its urgent!” he replied, ignoring the chained people. Hunter sighed “You three, watch them” he ordered as he pulled Steph and Hunter to the other side of the room. Dolph watched in interest “Something big happened!” he thought, seeing them tense and demand answers from the guard “Probably Ro, Seth, AJ and Nev causing havoc!” he thought, the idea making him snort in amusement. His amusement faded as Steph laughed, a shrill, demented sound that rose the hairs on the back of his neck. “Not good!” he thought, uneasy.  

 

He watched as Steph leaned up to Hunter and whispered in his ear. Hunter nodded, than smiled, both of their eyes fixed on him. Dolph glared back, inwardly trembling “Whatever she came up with, its not good for us!” he thought, suddenly scared. The minute they began moving towards them again, Dolph dragged Dean to the corner where they could defend him, he didn’t like the look on Hunter and Steph’s faces, at all! “Dean, you can’t fight, ok? Me and Becky will fight and we’ll just have to hope Ro and Nev get here before they finish us off. If they don’t, don’t fight them, ok? Your side can’t take it, man!” he whispered frantically, placing him where the two walls met and stepping in front of him, Becky at his side as they watched the guards unlock their chains from the bar.  

 

He felt Dean nod, exhausted and got ready. Looking around, his eyes lit up. “Score!” he whispered and pulled a loose steel chair from the stack, holding it awkwardly. _“Fucking handcuffs! Becky can’t use one, one of her arms in useless!”_ he thought, pissed.  Hefting it, he was ready. “Remember, do as they say, Dean” Dolph whispered as they came towards them warily, seeing the chair. “Take all of them, and take them to the gorilla. Wait for my signal” Hunter ordered. “All of us?!” he thought, surprised “Why the hell are they taking us to the gorilla?” Dolph exchanged a worried glance with Becky “AJ and Neville know where we are! If we leave here, they won’t know where to find us!” He leaned over to Becky “Stall for time as much as you can, ok?” She nodded, glaring as the men crept closer and unlocked the chains. “Ready, Becky?” he asked as he glared at the guy heading for him. “Ya know it, Ziggler! Let’s kick some ass!” she spat. Dolph braced himself, heart pounding as he flexed his hands around the weight of the reassuring steel as the three men came closer, the chains already in their hands. _“Guys, any time now would be great!”_ Dolph thought frantically as the guards began to wind in two of the three chains.

 

                                                                    

                                                                      *Seth*

“Roman? You there?” Seth whispered, peeping over the stack of crates to scan their surroundings. He was nervous, the feeling of vulnerability making him jittery. _“We’re sitting ducks here! And why isn’t he answering?!”_ he thought, anxiety rising. “Roman! Where are you? Jake?!” he whispered louder as the twins, Styles, Neville, AJ and Punk looked on worriedly, hearing the lack of response in their ears _. “Maybe they can’t answer right now?”_ AJ whispered worriedly, glancing at the locked double doors where they were supposed to meet Roman and Jake in three minutes. Seth didn’t reply as the group whispered around him, worst case scenarios already running through his head. Roman, gone, just like Dean. Screaming in some dark hole somewhere all alone, crying out for him and De-.

 

 _“No! Jake is with him, they’re ok! AJ’s right, they just can’t talk now, that’s all!”_ he thought, desperately “They still have time! Two minutes and 10 seconds and after that, we’re finding another way in!” he whispered back to the group, shoving back the panic with difficulty. “There is another way in, but it’s at the other side of the arena” Punk whispered. Seth frowned “Let’s just wait for another…. 1 minute and 40 seconds and if there’s nothing after that, we’ll go Punks route” he replied, eyes fixed on the door. _“C’mon, Roman, Jake! Please be ok, guys!”_ he thought, praying the doors would open and Roman and Jake would appear.

 

They waited, Seth counting down the seconds as the anxiety and fear that he had lost another brother to the Authority rising. The doors creaked and bulged out, Seth froze staring at them _“Is that Roman and Jake?”_ he thought, hoping “They would have just come straight out!” He frowned “Get ready to run! Follow Punk if we have to! Punk, lead us to the other entrance, ok?” he whispered over his shoulder. They nodded, tense. The door cracked open, Seth tensed, ready to run – “Seth?” came a whispered, anxious tone and he sagged in relief as Roman and Jake emerged from the door unscathed, peering around carefully. _“They’re ok! They did it!”_ he thought, straightening and smiling at the relief on both their faces and seeing the group unharmed. “You guys ok?” Roman asked, scanning the group, his eyes widened, landing on Seth

 

“Is that blood?! Are you ok? Where are you hurt? Is it bad?!” Roman asked, a little frantic, coming closer. The twins snickered as Seth sighed and rolled his eyes as Roman carefully rolled up his shirt and checked his face. Secretly, he loved it _“I missed that so much!”_ he thought, relishing the feeling again of someone caring. “You’re ok!” he muttered, enveloping him in a hug. Seth relaxed, the coconut and sea smell soothing him. He could feel the relief rolling off his older brother and he squeezed him tighter. “I’m ok. How about you, are you hurt?” he asked, suddenly scared. He chuckled “I’m good, couple of bumps and bruises, nothing more” he replied. “Your face says otherwise, Uce” Jimmy said, uneasy. “All that fake blood looks so real!” Seth thought. Even though he knew it was fake, he didn’t like seeing it down one side of his face and in his hair “It looks like horrible head wound!”  “That’s the plan!” he chuckled, releasing Seth “We managed to take down their networks. They have no radios, CCTV or cell phones. And guys are tied up all over” Seth smiled ”Nice work, guys!”

 

He was triumphant, they had an advantage now, they could communicate with each other while The Authority and its goons were in the dark _“That’ll make this so much easier!”_ he thought, delighted. “Sorry I couldn’t talk back, there was a group of them around the corner, they would have heard us” Roman said. Seth nodded relieved. Jake peeped over his shoulder “I’ll stitch you up later, Seth. Any serious injuries?” Jake asked, eyes flicking everywhere, wary as Roman insisted on checking over the rest of the group. “He seems different” Seth thought, watching him as Jimmy smacked Romans hand away with a snort. Head shakes all around. “Let’s go, then. Stay close, ok?” he said, heading back to the doors. Entering the arena, he felt the atmosphere change immediately. “What the hell?” he thought, creeped out. It felt oppressive, threatening and downright scary! “Creepy, isn’t it?” Roman murmured, uneasy. Seth nodded, seeing the group bunch together and look around warily. “Let’s go, guys. Remember stick together and don’t wander off, ok?” Jake whispered.

 

The group nodded, uneasy and moved off. _“I can’t let these doors slam!”_ he thought _“The sound will bring whoever is near down on us!”_ Gently shutting the door, he looked around. His friends were at the top of the corridor. Starting off, he paused as Kevin growled. “Kev? What is it, buddy?” he whispered, hairs rising on the back of his neck as the growling intensified. Picking up pace, his eyes flicking everywhere, scared - He yelped as a massive hand covered his mouth and dragged him into a room. He bucked and tried to twist away, already yelling into the hand for his brother and friends, his heart slamming inside him, terror lending him strength as he clawed at the hand. “Get off of me!! Roman!!” he tried to yell, but only muffled grunts were heard as an arm snaked around his chest, pinning his arms and holding him still. Kevin growled and snapped as the arm brushed against him _“Kev!”_ Seth thought, panicked and struggling to unclip him as the man cursed his bloody fingers.

 

 _“Yes!!”_ he thought, as Kevin fell and disappeared out the door with a skitter of paws. _“Roman and Jake will know when he turns up without me that there’s something wrong!”_ He fought harder as something cold pressed against his neck, flinching as the hand covering his mouth tightened making his jaw creak “Move or make a noise and I open your throat, got it?” Seth, paralysed by the cold metal against his neck, didn’t reply, fighting to breathe as the massive hand half blocked his nose. “He has a knife against my neck!” he realised, horrified “Got it?” rumbled the deep voice as the knife dug deeper and blood trickled. He nodded, tears in his eyes, terrified. “Good. Now, I’m going to put you down and let go of your mouth, you will call the one with the sleeve tattoo and long hair in here. Try to warn him and I’ll make sure you and the rest of your little group don’t leave here, am I clear?”  Seth’s eyes widened, shaking his head, fury exploding in him as the blood flowed faster

 

 _“Hell no! I’m not betraying him again, I don’t care if this fucker kills me! It’s not fucking happening!!”_ he thought, the idea infuriating him. Kicking and struggling, he yelled into the hand, ignoring the increasing blood from his neck as he thrashed. The man held him until he exhausted himself, then spoke “You will do it or I will gut you in front of him, along with that rat dog!” he spat, knife tight on his throat. _“No I fucking wont!”_ he thought, the idea of doing that making his skin crawl. Seth snarled, shook his head and bit the hand as hard as he could. He grunted, but didn’t let go. Seth dug his teeth in further, the man grunted and flung him. Seth slammed into a stack of chairs, he cried out at the unforgiving steel and crumpled, stunned.

 

“Gotta call Jake!” he thought, opening his mouth-. A hand clamped around his throat and dragged him up, feet dangling “Last chance, Rollins. Call him or I’ll get him myself!” he demanded. Seth glared, hatred for him coursing through him “Like hell I will!” he choked, spitting the blood in his mouth onto his face “Fuck you! I’m not doing that again! I’d rather die, you fucking asshole!” As he blinked, Seth reached for his knife, pulled it out- the hand constricted, he couldn’t breathe!! Dropping the knife, he scrabbled at the hand, desperate for air. _“C-can’t breathe!!”_ he thought kicking the chest in front of him in desperation. The man slammed him up against the wall and shoved him up it, the hand cruelly digging in and tearing the knife wounds there.

 

Seth kicked and thrashed, desperate as black spots crept in and everything was going blurry. His hands fell to his sides as his strength faded. Dean and Roman flashed to the front of his mind _“S-sorry R-ro, D-dean”_ he thought, snarling at the smirking man as he felt himself fading. _“I-I tried”_  

A flash and the arm choking him jerked, a yell of pain echoing. Something slammed into the man, he fell sideways, the hand releasing Seth. He sucked in a deep, gasping breath as he fell in a heap, coughing and choking. Pain flared in his throat as he came back to his senses _“I’m not dead!”_ he thought, surprised. Clutching it, he coughed and gasped _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, looking up through tear filled eyes, still coughing one hand at his throat, dazed. Roman, Punk, Jake, Styles and the twins were keeping down the giant of a man with kicks and punches as he struggled to rise.

 

 

 

He blinked, confused “Seth! C’mon!” someone yelled, tugging on his arm. Looking up AJ’s worried eyes met his through her mask as Neville stood guard over them, Seth’s knife in his hand “Let’s get you out of here, c’mon!” she said urgently, eyes on the fight, Kevin under one arm. Neville pulled him up and dragged him outside the door, slipping the knife back into the sheath on the back of  Seth’s pants. He slid down the wall, coughing still as his throat burned. “He nearly killed me!” he thought, shaking as the adrenaline wore off. “Seth, why is there so much blood? He only choked you, right?” AJ asked, worriedly as yells and crashing came from inside the room. _“Blood?”_ he thought, confused, looking down. His shirt was soaked _“He had a knife!”_ he remembered, sickened as his throat began to sting.

 

“Knife” he whispered hoarsely, moving his hand as he coughed again. _“Starting to hurt now!”_ AJ’s eyes widened as she looked, Seth not noticing. “Seth-“ she began carefully - Roman came flying through the doorway, the twins, Styles and Punk following him. “C’mon, guys go!” he said urgently, scooping up Seth and taking off. _“What the hell is going on?”_ he thought, confused, hand clamped to his throat again, looking behind them. A minute later “Roman! Here!” Punk panted, checking Becky’s map, AJ tucked into his chest “This should be empty!” They dashed inside, panting as Styles closed the door and knelt, listening. “Anything?” Punk asked, setting AJ down. _“Is he following us?!”_ he thought nervous. Styles shook his head, still listening. “Seth, what happened?” Roman asked, looking down at him. His eyes widened at the blood “Seth! What did he do to you?! Why is there so much blood?!” he demanded, setting him down carefully.

 

He was pale and his eyes were huge!  Seth leaned on the wall “He had a knife” he replied hoarsely, making him cough. Roman paled and pulled his hand away from his neck. Roman growled, seeing it. _“Bad?”_ Seth signed, worried. Roman shook his head, face tight “It looks bad, but none of them are deep. They’ve already stopped bleeding, you’ll be ok” he replied, face pale and angry. “Tell us what happened” Jimmy piped up. Seth shook his head _“No time, we gotta get them and get out!”_ Seth signed, Roman translating _. “If those are the kind of people they hired, they’re in more danger than we realised!”_ he thought, urgency filling him. Looking around _“Where’s Jake?”_ he asked, worried, not seeing him. “That guy who took you was special forces, Seth. We had no hope against him. He flung us like we were nothing!” Punk replied, unnerved. “Jake’s gonna handle him. Said to tell him when we had them out and he’ll meet us back at the house” Roman said.

 

Seth shook his head _“I can’t leave Jake against that monster! He’s huge! And he doesn’t know where Punk lives!”_ he thought, panicking. Moving for the door, Roman put a hand on his arm “Seth, you can’t! If you try to help him, you’ll just be a liability! He’ll have to protect you and that’ll distract him! This way, he can focus on kicking his ass and we can focus on getting Dean, Dolph and Becky out!” he said, sadly. Seth hung his head, fighting tears as he realised Roman was right _“He’s my best friend, I can’t leave him there, fighting him alone!”_ Roman sighed “I know, Seth, but Jake is the one best equipped to take him on. He’s tear through us in seconds, man. We can’t be anywhere near him! I hate this too, but we need to get them out, ok? If we can, we’ll look for him on the way out, I promise” he said quietly. Seth nodded and squared his shoulders and pushed everything back and focused

 

 _“Ok. Jake isn’t in this anymore, unless he shows up. The original plan is shot to shit! We need to get to where Dean is and we’re so close now. Hunter will be expecting me, Roman and the twins. He won’t be expecting Punk, AJ, Styles and Neville. We got rid of a lot of their guys. But if I know Hunter, he’ll have kept back a good few, just in case. And called in more, probably the guys patrolling the city. Where would he put them?”_ he thought, pulling out a copy of Becky’s map studying it. _“If I was him, I’d try and isolate us as much as possible, keep us away from help and possibly split us up. I’d call in Sheamus, Rusev and Owens as well and place men at locations like my office, the room where Dean is, the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. At a signal from him, they’d all descend on us, as well as any others he’s hidden around the place!”_ he realised

 

 _“That’s it!”_ he thought _“That’s their plan! They weren’t expecting us, it’s the best they could come up with in so little time! But, they have no communications now, so it’ll just be whoever’s closest to us will come after us”_ “It’s a trap” he croaked, coughing. They all looked at him, surprise. “Come again?” Styles asked, worried. _“It’s a trap! He set a fucking trap for us!”_ he signed to Roman, the hand gestures slowly returning to him. _“Hunter isn’t stupid! He thinks we’re outside in the warehouse, and because Roman and Jake took out their communications, he won’t know that all of those men are incapacitated until someone tells him, right?”_ They nodded in agreement, faces grim. _“But Hunter wouldn’t believe that! He’d be suspicious and hold half his men back, just in case! Most of them will be hidden around the room Dean, Dolph and Becky are in. Maybe around their office as well?”_ he mused thoughtfully. “ _He’d want to make sure we couldn’t get help, so he’d put guards on the locker rooms and gym, too”_

 

There was silence “How are we supposed to get in there and get out? We go in there and we’ll be locked down in minutes!” Styles burst out, frustrated. _“How do we do this?”_ Seth thought, frustrated. “How about we draw them out? Seth, you said they weren’t expecting me, Punk, AJ and Styles. If we can somehow get them away from that room, we can get in and get them out” Neville said quietly, eyes burning in his face. “But the people who draw them away will probably be caught” Punk interjected seriously. _“That can’t happen!”_ he thought, feeling sick at the thought of another of their group disappearing. “Then we aren’t doing it” Roman rumbled, eyes flashing. Seth had the beginning of an idea, but it would take a shit load of luck and convincing to get going. _“Styles, still have Becky’s cell?”_ He nodded. _“Jimmy, Roman, Neville, you got yours? Ok, here’s what I think we should do”_ he signed. They leaned closer as he signed to Roman, who spoke for him.

 

                                                                 *15 minutes later*

“Ready?” whispered Seth, resisting the urge to cough, his burning throat making his eyes water. Roman was glaring at the group of men just ahead of them, body coiled, ready to strike. He nodded, once. Jimmy and Jey nodded, faces pale and unusually serious, their eyes glittering in their faces. He understood, he felt it too. The insistent tugging in his brain, pulling him in the direction of his brother and friends, the mounting anger he felt building behind the door in his mind, not sure if he was able to keep it back this time. Not sure if he wanted to. _“This is our last chance. If this plan doesn’t work, we’ll all be like Dean”_ he thought _“If we go down, I’m taking a few of those fuckers with me! Hunter preferably!”_ “On three!” he spat, laser focused on the back of the closest man “Remember, let them shout and make noise, the more the better!” They nodded “I can do that” Roman rumbled, his voice almost unrecognisable.

 

“One, two, Three!” Seth yelled and launched himself at the man, tackling him and bring him down. “What the-“ he yelled, groaning as his face smashed into the floor. Roman and the twins leapt over him, charging into the group. Seth knocked his out and ran to join them. Snarling, he jumped into the fray, dragging men off Roman and kicking the ones that dared put hands on the twins. Falling back as a fist stunned him, he spat blood and looked up, furious. “Nice try, fucker!” he snarled, sweeping his legs and kicking him in the throat as he fell. Hopping up, he charged into a group surrounding Roman and tackled a couple, the twins jumping on the ones he took down. Men were yelling, voices echoing off the walls _“Perfect! Just what we need!”_ Seth thought, head-butting an insistent fucker who kept trying to get him in a headlock. He collapsed. “Duck!” deep voice yelled, Seth ducked, a man flew over him and knocked over three others. “Hell yeah, Roman!” he croaked, high fiving.

 

“Uce!” Jimmy called, Seth looked over and hauled ass out of the way as Roman threw back his head and howled, the noise deafening in the hallway and charged forward as the twins threw a guard forward. _“Yes! They’ll definitely hear that!”_ he thought, snickering. Roman seemed to cut him in half, he just crumpled. Seth watched in satisfaction, his head snapped up “Guys!” he warned, eyes fixed on the group charging around the corner. _“Eight guys, some already banged up. We could take them”_ he thought, seeing various black eyes and split lips. They paused, shocked, seeing the six men in various stages of unconsciousness. “Wanna join the party, assholes?” Roman snarled, the sound scaring Seth. “Shit, that’s scary!” he thought, intimidated. With the fake blood still on his face and hair, he looked terrifying! Seth chuckled

 

“We could always use some new friends to play with! You guys look good, since you were playing with ours am I right?” he snarled, rage sparking and moving forwards as he felt his face pale and lips draw up off his teeth. They backed off slightly, Seth raised his hand and signalled. With growls, they leapt for the men, barrelling into them and bringing down most of them. Knocking out two, Seth jumped up, pulled Roman, Jimmy and Jey away and pointed to the wave of black streaming from the other end of the corridor. “We gotta go!” he croaked, delighted _“It worked!”_ he thought as he ran. “Neville, Styles, you ready?” he coughed, throat burning again. _“Please be ready!”_ he thought, feeling his knee kick off again. _“Yep! Whenever you are!”_ came the reply. “AJ, Punk you ready?” Roman said from next to him _“Uh-huh. Just say the word!”_ came the high pitched reply. Seth looked back at the yelling horde behind them _“At least thirty guys, that must be nearly every one they had left! No Sheamus, Rusev or Owens, though!”_ he thought, uneasily

 

 _“These morons will listen to Hunter if he told them to not hurt us or Dean! The League wouldn’t care!”_ Those three were dangerous and he didn’t like that they weren’t here. _“Hunter has a plan for them! But what?”_ he thought, uneasily as they dashed through the gorilla, through the curtain and out into an empty arena. Sprinting down the ramp, they leapt into the half constructed ring and waited, checking to see if anything would impeded their plan. “We’re good!” Roman rumbled “Good!” reported the twins. “Another minute or so, guys” he muttered into the radio. _“Got it!”_ Neville replied, calmly. _“Ready”_ AJ chirped. _“Any second now!”_ he thought, subtly leaning in the ropes. Men poured out of gorilla and into the arena and Seth lifted his leg as Roman took hold of him, Jimmy and Jey standing protectively in front of them.

 

The men poured down the ramp, Roman made to desperately drag Seth to the opposite ropes. _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping they would fall for it. He cried out in agony as his leg buckled and he collapsed, clutching his leg. Gasping “Roman, go! Take Jimmy and Jey and go!” he yelled, pushing at him and looking over his shoulder, scared. “Hell no! I’m not leaving you!” he snapped, the men close enough now to hear them now. Seth turned to the twins “Guys, take him and go!” he begged them, they shook their heads “We’re staying, Uce” they said together, glaring at the men now circling around the ring. Seth shook, seeing the sea of black surrounding the ring, but excitement bloomed as they paused at the edges of the ring and waited _“Yes! They didn’t come in! I thought they’d want to see us squirm for a bit!”_ he thought, relieved.

 

“It worked!” he whispered to Roman as he pulled him up, Seth panting and leaning heavily on Roman. “Let’s hope the rest goes to plan. If it does, next stop is our brother” he replied, tense. They stood back to back with the twins, glaring out at the smirking men. “Well, looks like Rollins is the cause of the Shields downfall again!” one remarked and Seth grit his teeth at the laughter “Fuck you, dipshit! If I’m anything, I’ll be the downfall of The Authority!” he snarled, furious. They laughed “With a crippled leg? I doubt that!” another one snickered. “Who said I was crippled, shithead?” he snapped, putting his leg down and straightening. They stared in shock as he paced forwards “You fucks backed the wrong team!” he spat, glaring at the lead one. “Yeah? Why is that?” he said, glaring up at him. “Thought he’d never ask!” he thought, excited.   

 

 

Seth smirked and whistled, nothing happened for a second and his stomach dropped. _“Did it actually work?”_ he thought, nervous. A thump from under the ring. Seth smirked, Roman chuckled and the twins bounced. Another thump. _“Ready for the signal”_ Punk whispered in his ear _“Same here”_ Neville whispered. The men backed up, unnerved, eyeing the dark space where the panels would usually be. They waited “That it?” one of them sniggered. “Nope!” The twins chorused. Seth smirked and held up a finger. _“Please let this have worked!”_ he thought, nervous _“We’re dead otherwise!”_ A second’s silence, one guard stepped forward, hand inching to his waist. _“He’s going for his gun!”_ Seth thought, pulling back the twins and Roman. The man suddenly fell with a startled yelp and disappeared under the ring, a yelp and a thump floating out. Silence. “That’s it” Seth repled, laughing at their looks of shock and fear.  

 

“What the hell? What did you do to him?” one yelled, pacing forwards and stopping well back from the ring as something under the ring growled, a deep intimidating sound that made the group of men step back even more. _“I know that sound!”_ Seth thought unnerved, palms beginning to sweat as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. “Shit, shit, shit!” he muttered, scared. “Seth?” Roman whispered, worried “What’s wrong?” He was shaking, if that’s who he thought it was, he wanted to be gone, fast! “Orton” he replied, hands clenched as he scanned around him, wishing for a wall at his back. “He said, what did you do to him?!” another guard demanded, hands inching towards his side, the group shifting and muttering. _“Focus! I can worry about him later! I need to get Dean out of here!”_ he thought, forcing himself to ignore the threatening presence of the man that terrified him.

 

Seth spread his hands “I didn’t do anything!” he protested laughing at their nervous looks and restless shifting. _“We got em!”_ he thought, excited. Roman leaned forward “They did” he rumbled, pointing down. A clank and wrestlers poured from under the ring, eyes fixed on the hastily retreating men. Seth’s mouth fell open as he saw the amount of people diving out and jumping on the stunned guards. Jimmy and Jey were hopping and yelling in excitement, Roman was smiling as he saw the men fall before their friends. _“Holy shit!! How many did they call?!”_ he thought, stunned as he watched Punk, AJ, The New Day, Zayn, Sasha Banks, Neville, Styles, Ryback, Natayla, Cena, Paige, Darren Young, Bullet Club, Ryder, Titus, Breeze, Slater and Rhyno, The Ascension, Cesaro, Bella twins, Show, Kane, Charlotte, Enzo and Cass, Lucha Dragons, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Goldust, R-truth,  Braun Strowman-

 

Seth shrunk back, seeing the cold eyes of The Viper scrutinising him from between the bottom ropes. He avoided his eyes, but he could feel them, laser focused on him. Hunching down _“How did they manage to get him to help us? He hates me!”_ he thought in shock, sighing in relief as Orton was forced to turn and fight off men attempting to sneak up on him.  Frantic movement drew his eye to the ramp, pulling Seth’s eyes away from Orton. “Guys!!” Xavier called, waving energetically. They hurried over, slipping out of the ring and dived into the brawl continuing all around the ring. Seth saw Ryback, Kane and Show flinging men around, Charlotte, Paige and Sasha teaming up to take down men left right and centre, Lucha Dragons, Enzo and The Ascension flying off the ropes onto whole groups and bringing them down, Cena and Cass were cutting swathes through the men, Cass with his big boots and Cena with his massive fists.

 

Everywhere he looked, he saw his colleagues and friends fighting viciously, all to get them and the three the Authority took out. “C’mere, you little shit!” a voice bit out and Seth was dragged and slammed on the floor. A bloody guard stood over him, hand raised back, something shiny in his hand _“It’s a knife!”_ he thought in horror, frozen. The hand descended, Seth watched, petrified _“Move!”_ he yelled to himself. The hand jerked away, Seth snapped out of it and scrambled away, heart thudding as Kevin licked his chin. Looking back, his jaw nearly dropped! Orton stood there, one tattooed arm tight around the guard’s neck. He choked, reacted blindly and swept his arm back, aiming the knife for Orton’s face. Seth flinched, but Orton caught it casually and twisted. The snap of breaking bone, and the man’s shriek made Seth queasy _“He saved me! Randy Orton saved me!”_ he thought, stunned, the knife clattering to the floor.

 

His eyes widened as Orton dropped him and advanced, eyes burning through him. _“Crap, crap, crap!”_ he thought, the cold eyes making him shake. Seth scrambled back, terrified “Seth, there you are, dog!” Jey suddenly yelled, elbowing a guard in his way, not seeing Orton. “C’mon, man! We gotta go!” he yelled over the screams, shouts and yelps as he pulled him up. As Jey pulled him through the brawling wrestlers, Seth looked back and saw Orton standing and watching him, his face expressionless. _“He saved me!”_ he thought, shocked _“Why? Because he wants to do that himself?!”_ Stepping clear of the brawl, Seth was crushed in strong arms and he relaxed. “You ok?” Roman said, sounding relieved. He nodded into the chest _“I’ll tell him later, now we need to focus, we’re so fucking close!”_ he thought, urgency filling him again. “Thanks, man” Roman said to Jey “No probs, Uce!” he replied smiling.

 

Roman let him go and immediately “Captain, my captain!” Xavier yelled, crushing Seth in a hug. _“Oh god!”_ he thought, remembering how energetic he was. Seth huffed a laugh as he stepped back “Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT?! See how the power of positivity has brought the roster together?! All because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! Ne-“ he burst out, excited. “Woods!” Seth yelled, remembering it was the only way to make him stop talking. “Oh yeah! You guys will need some extra guys to help you get them out! No, not The New Day! Hold on, I’ll call your questing companions” he chirped. Raising Fransceca 2 and adjusting his earpiece, he belted out a loud tune and waited. _“Where’d he get the earpiece?”_ Seth thought, surprised as Punk, Styles, AJ and Neville appeared through the crowd of brawling people, Big E and Kofi hopping along beside them. _“They’re ok!”_ he thought, relieved.

 

“Go guys! Get them out we’ll handle these meanies!” Xavier exclaimed, adjusting his unicorn horn carefully. “Are you sure, dog? Because-“ Jimmy began “Because?!” Big E exclaimed, delighted “You gotta be kidding me!” Seth sighed, already feeling a headache forming. “Because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day R-“ Big E declared, him and his team mates dancing around and occasionally blocking an escape attempt by a guard. Seth ignored them, he knew they would be like this for hours! Seth met Romans eyes, he flicked them towards the gorilla _“Most of the men are gone now! There will be some guarding them, we can manage them!”_ he thought, unlocking the wall he had put up at the start of this, a wall that blocked him from thinking of Dean and his friends. If he had, he would have ran to his door, regardless of how many were there! Roman nodded, face hardening. Seth nudged the others, who seemed to be transfixed by the new day. “Lets get our friends back” he said.

 

Neville’s gaze sharpened, he nodded, once as his face hardened and paled. Styles lip twitched and he nodded, running his hand through his hair and replacing his ball cap. Seth could feel it, the rising rage and fear he had blocked out. Running out through the gorilla _“There’s no one here!”_ he thought in relief, running past the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. As they ran, he could feel the mood of the group shifting, twisting as each member remembering why they had come here in the first place. Ducking through the doors that led into the back maze of rooms, they paused. Looking at Romans map, Seth could see his hands shaking. He was too, they were so close!! _“We’re so close!”_ he thought, pinpointing where they were. “Just two corridors and we have them!” he whispered hoarsely, excited.

 

Roman nodded, face after shutting down. Seth turned to AJ, Punk and Styles “Guys, we’re splitting up here. Wait at the other end of that corridor, ok? Don’t come down unless we call you, no matter what you hear! The Authority can’t know about you four, just in case something goes wrong! If it does, leave us and get them out, alright?” he said quietly, ignoring his throat. “Make sure you get them out and don’t come back for us” Roman added, his voice going deeper than usual. “Guys, we’re not gonna le-“ Punk started “Punk! There’s a high chance we’re gonna be caught, since Owens and what’s left of The League haven’t turned up yet and Hunter might have more guys hidden around here! We came here to get them out, and I’ll be damned if me, Roman and the twins will be the cause of them, or us spending another second in this hell hole!” he snapped, surprising himself. “Promise us you’ll get them out, even if it means leaving us here!” Jimmy demanded, his brother nodding next to him. Punk nodded “Fine, I promise” he replied _“That was too easy!”_ Seth thought, suspicious “Promise you will look after Dean and not come back for us later, or let him come after The Authority in future!” he snapped.

 

Punk scowled, but at Seth’s glare “I promise” he muttered, AJ nodding beside him, near tears. “Guys?” Roman asked, looking at Styles and Neville. They nodded reluctantly “Me and Dolph will look after him” Neville said quietly, upset. “Me and Becky too” Styles replied, grim. Seth sighed in relief _“They’ll look after him, he’ll be ok!”_ he thought, relieved _“Either way, he’s getting out!”_ “Thanks guys” he said gratefully. “Let’s do this!” he whispered, shaking out his arms and legs carefully. High fives all around and hugs from AJ and they set off. Seth watched them go, worried. _“Don’t let Hunter find out about them! He’ll destroy their lives!”_ he prayed. “Good luck guys!” Jimmy whispered as the three men and woman disappeared down a separate corridor. Turning back to his group, “Ready?” he said quietly. They nodded and set off.

 

Seth could feel it as they ran for the corridor, he could feel it building, the rage, pain and fear all mixing into a potent rage that was dying to be released. Seeing a flicker of movement on his left, he stopped and held his arms out, stopping roman and the twins. _“Something’s not right!”_ he thought suspicious. “Seth? What is it, man?” Jey whispered. Seth’s eyes narrowed, seeing a shape shift out from the door ahead “Trap!” he spat, recognising the ridiculous hair as he unclipped Kevin. Common sense left him as rage exploded seeing his arrogant smug face. “Nice one, Rollins! Sniffin’ out my trap before you walked inta it!” he smirked, leaning on the wall. “Too bad Ambrose is bein’ a little shit right now, he’d love ta heat tha’! I’ll have to tell him later, though” he said regretfully. “Hunter and Steph are busy with him now, an’ tha other two!”

 

 An image of Dean, beng circled by The Authority, alone made the door in his head burst open, blinding rage filling Seth, as he became absolutely focused on the almost murderer in front of him. Roman and Seth howled in rage and leapt for him, Roman diverting as he spotted Rusev, leaving Sheamus to Seth _“This fuckers mine!”_ he thought, seeing his eyes widen as he saw Seth barrelling for him, hate twisting his features. Finally releasing some of the rage that had built up, “You’re fucking dead, Sheamus!” he snarled, tackling him full force. Seth was shaking, anger roaring through him, his knee was hurting, but he disregarded that as he pinned the Irishman’s arms with his knees. Somewhere behind him, Roman and the twins yelled.

 

Sheamus was fucking laughing up at him, Seth lost it, slamming his fist again and again into the smug face “Dean coded three times because of you, you fucking piece of shit!!” he yelled, hitting and hitting until his fist ached. Seth fell back as a massive fist crashed across his face. _“Ow, fuck! Forgot how hard he hits!”_ he thought furious. Seth leapt up, dodging a foot aimed at his head and slammed his fist across his face. Sheamus reeled, spitting blood “Not so tough now, are ya?!” he snarled as Sheamus scrambled back, Seth following him. “You’re not fighting someone who’s injured, you pathetic prick! Get the fuck up, I’m not done kicking your ass!” he spat, kicking him as he crawled, holding his mouth. Hatred was pouring from him as he watched Sheamus crawl and stagger to his feet. He was smirking as he wiped blood from his battered face. Seth paused, sensing something was wrong.

 _“Whys he smiling?”_ he thought, alarm bells going off in his head. Sheamus tapped his ear and laughed “Big bro is very quiet, isn’t he?” he laughed. Seth listened, it was silent “Roman! Jey! Jimmy!” he yelled, dashing for the door they had dived through minutes before _“No! I can’t lose another one! I can’t!”_ he thought, terrified. He almost made it before huge arms wrapped around him and pulled him back “Ah, c’mon, now Seth! Ya really think we would just stand here an’ wait for ya?” he whispered, snickering as Seth kicked out and struggled, desperate to get in the room where his brothers needed him!! “Guys!” he yelled, frantic as tears built _“No! They can’t have gotten them!”_ he thought, anguished _“They can’t!”_ His skin was crawling where Sheamus was dragging him back “Get the fuck off!” he yelled, twisting away and dashing for the door, heart in his mouth _“Gotta get to Roman and the twins!”_ he thought, frantic.

 

He slammed down as Sheamus drove into him. Seth slid and slammed into the door. Looking up, he got a glimpse into the room and what he saw horrified him _“No! Nononono!”_ he thought, sickened. The giant was back, he was standing over Roman, Jimmy and Jey, Rusev slumped in the corner. They were out cold. He was glaring as he jingled something at Seth, cold eyes fixed on his face “Guys!! Wake up!” Seth yelled as Shemus seized his ankle and dragged him back, away from his family. Seth’s last sight of them was the giant reaching for Roman and twining his hand in his hair, dragging him up as Sheamus pulled him away. “No!! Get the fuck off him, you asswipe!” Seth screamed, vision going red, seeing Roman limp in his grasp in his mind. “Roman cant defend himself!” he thought, frantically kicking. Turning over, he kicked Sheamus clean in the jaw, he fell back, grunting as Seth leapt to his feet, drew his knife and dashed inside.

 

 _“I don’t have a fucking chance here, but I can’t let him near them!”_ he thought, letting his anger grow and push back the terror _“If I can knock him out for a second, I can wake them and we can run!”_ Seth glared at his bloody face, a large gash crossing his forehead. “About damn time Rollins! Been looking for you everywhere, we never finished our chat! And, no big bro this time!” he spat, shaking Roman. “Shit, he still pissed about earlier!” he thought, tightening his hand on the knife as he saw how limp Roman was.  

 

“Drop him!” he spat, anger thrumming through him _“What did he do to Jake?!”_ he thought, stomach clenching. He smirked and dropped Roman with a thump. Seth growled as he flung something at him _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, snatching them out of the air. “Don’t think your little friend will be coming back any time soon!” he chuckled. Seth looked down and his breath caught. Jakes blood-stained dog tags were in his hand, the ones that he had gotten from his first brother. The ones he treasured. _“Jake wouldn’t let him take these without a serious fight”_ he thought, numb as he stared at them _“That must mean ….”_ Seth couldn’t finish the thought.  Taking a deep breath, he looped the chain over his head, the cold metal comforting him. _“I’m so sorry, Jake! I’m so sorry I dragged you into this, man”_ he thought out, hoping he could hear him.  

 

Tears filled his eyes as he looked up, heart cracking in his rib cage. “You killed him?” he whispered, voice shaking, praying he would say he had just knocked him out. He nodded “Fiery little fucker, but I got him in the end” he said, relishing the complete heartbreak consuming Seth. He closed his eyes _“He killed him. Jakes gone! No more sleepovers, grossing him out with dried fruit or kicking my ass at Madden”_ he thought, raw grief for the man who had supported him when no one else would slamming into him _. “I got him killed! He survived hell and I get him killed!”_ he thought, tears coursing down his face. The guard shifted and grunted slightly. Seth grasped onto that “He hurt you, didn’t he?” he spat, seeing him wince. Pride flickered _“That’s my boy!”_ he thought, stricken _“I have a chance now! Thanks, man”_ he thought, swallowing hard. Jakes smile invaded his mind “I’m gonna fucking kill you!” he screamed, suddenly furious as his control snapped.

 

Seth leapt for him, knife in one hand. He was shaking, he was so fucking angry! This fucker had taken Dean and now he had killed Jake! Two of his brothers were gone! “You fucking killed him!!” he screamed, mind threatening to break apart. “Yeah, I did! You’re next, asshole!” he snapped. Seth paused, shocked. “Don’t think Hunter and Steph would like that, would they?” he spat. His lip twitched “They don’t have to know, do they? It’ll be our little secret” he chuckled. Fear coursed through Seth _“He took down Jake, a fully trained soldier and now he’s after me?!”_ he thought, scared. His gaze flickered to the men at his feet. The man saw it and chuckled “You’re gonna be fun to extinguish, Rollins! You’re so … expressive! Makes it so much fun as I rip the life out” he said casually. “Don’t worry, they won’t be awake in time for a final goodbye, but I’ll make sure they know you screamed for them” Seth flinched, and he laughed _“Focus!! He’s trying to get in my head!! I gotta get him away from them, all he has to do is reach down!”_ he thought, pushing the horrific image away.      

 

Seth focused on bringing down the man who had taken his best friend and was threatening his remaining ones, he channelled his anger as he fixed his eyes on him, ice cold fury filling him and replacing the red hot that was uncontrollable. Seth leapt forwards, face twisted in fury and seething hatred, he dodged, Seth watching his movements as he landed _“The leg!”_ Seth thought, seeing him limp badly, blood covering his upper thigh. _”There’s a weak spot!”_ he thought, scanning him for more. _“Forehead, will bleed a lot. Blinded, weak from blood loss”_ He kicked the leg and he yelled, slumping on the wall. _“Bloodstain in the arm. Knife wound?”_ he thought, noting the large red satin on his forearm.

 

Seth danced back as the massive fist swung around. “Missed, asshole!” he snapped, picking up a chair and flinging it at him. It connected on his head and he dropped, groaning as fresh blood poured. Seth paused for a second, surprised. Retrieving the chair, he quickly slammed it on him again and again, terrified of him getting up. Seth stopped, panting. The giant slumped, out, for now. _“He won’t be for long!”_ he thought, hatred spiking in him. He looked back _“Now’s my chance!”_ Seth thought, frantic. Running to his brothers “Roman! Roman, wake up!” he whispered shaking him and slapping his face gently “C’mon, Ro! Wake up!” he yelled, scared when he wouldn’t wake, eyes watching the giant and the door. “Jimmy, Jey! Guys, c’mon, wake up! Please, wake up!” he cried, switching to the twins. No response. Seth tried for a couple of minutes, nothing. _“They’re out cold! What do I do now?”_ he thought, kneeling. Shaking his bothers harder, he yelled and pleaded for them to wake up _“What did he do to them?”_ he thought, putting his head in his hands.  

 

He thought for a second. _“I gotta hide them! If I can draw him away, they can get Dean out!”_ he thought, jumping up. Seth ignored the voice saying he wouldn’t survive if the giant got his hands on him. That he’d be looking for blood when he woke. _“I pissed him off, and his pride won’t take being knocked out by me. He wanted to kill me before I knocked him out”_ he thought, nervous. Seth had humiliated him just there, and the Authority wasn’t around to rein him in. Moving fast and keeping his eyes on the door and the giant man, he dragged Roman around a stack of chairs, pulling in Jimmy and Jey next. Standing back, he smirked _“Yes! They can’t be seen from here!”_ he thought, relieved. Stepping back, hands seized his shirt and pulled him back roughly. Seth twisted on instinct and buried his teeth in the fucker’s hand, clamping down as hard as he could. Sheamus yelled, pulling his hand as Seth jerked his head. Sheamus’s screams intensified as something ripped, then cracked and blood flowed. Seth released and rolled forwards, leaping to his feet and kicking the kneeling man in the face. He collapsed, moaning and holding his hand. Grabbing a chair, Seth cracked it over him again and again, satisfaction blooming at every hit “That was from Dean, you fucking dick!” he hissed, kicking him again for good measure _“That felt so good!”_ he thought, stretching.

 

Dragging him up, Seth pulled him out of the room and kicked open the door of the next one. Shoving Sheamus in, he pulled the cuffs from his vest and securely locked him to a metal bar protruding from the floor. Going back for Rusev, he dragged him in and cuffed him down, using Jey’s cuffs. _“They might shout”_ he thought looking around, he seized rags from a table. _“This’ll do!”_ he thought, smirking. Ripping them up, he balled them up and shoved it into their mouths and wound cloth around it. _“Try to make noise now, fuck faces!”_ he spat, giving them one last kick before slamming the door shut. _“No time to kick their asses properly!”_ he thought, regretful _“Giant will be awake soon!”_ Entering the room, he waited, cross-legged on a table his eyes fixed on the motionless mountain of a man. _“How can I get him out of our hair? I could draw him to where the roster is kicking the shit out of the guards, but he could seriously hurt or kill some of them before we bring him under control. Jake is … was the only one who could handle him”_ he thought, slumping back as the grief and loss tore through him.

 

Swallowing hard and breathing deep _“No! Focus! I can grieve later! Now, I have to somehow neutralise him!”_ Seth shook himself and focused _“I don’t have ropes, they would be no good! I’d need chains, a fucking shitload of them!”_ he realised, heart sinking. _“I could probably find some, but I can’t leave him here with Roman, Jey and Jimmy unconscious!”_ Seth frowned _“I won’t call in Punk, AJ, Neville and Styles. They wouldn’t have a hope!”_ Seth refused to do that, call in their friends that had risked so much for them. “ _I have to draw him away. Piss him off so much he comes after me and forgets everything else. Leaves them alone”_ he thought grimly. Seth knew he would probably not survive for very long if that’s what was going to happen. Seth bit the bullet _“If I do this and he corners me, he won’t bring me to The Authority, he’ll kill me. He even said it! Even if Hunter and Steph tell him not to, he will!”_ Seth sighed, rubbing his arms, goosebumps appearing _“Is it worth it?”_ Seth didn’t even have to think about it _“Yes. It is. I started this, I gotta finish it! I have to make sure all the people who helped us are safe, him running around without Jake keeping him in check puts every one of those people at risk!”_ His thoughts drifted to his brothers _“He’ll keep coming for them, until they’re under The Authority’s thumb or dead”_ Seth shuddered, remembering life under them.

 

 _“I don’t want them living that life. Dean, especially. He won’t submit and they’ll punish him and Roman for it, over and over”_ Seth sighed, his mind made up. He didn’t want to do it, he wanted to get Dean, leave this hell-hole and be with his family! Was that too much to ask, for him to be happy? To be with his family again?! _“But, if that fuck-head is loose, we wouldn’t be a family. We cant fight him. Me, Roman and Dean would be separated, beaten until we submitted to The Authority and tormented non-stop! Dean would just get daily beatings”_ he thought, resting his head on his knees in despair. _“The twins and Dolph would probably be severely beaten and  paraded around as an example to the roster about what happens when you cross The Authority”_ He didn’t want that for them, he wanted them to be happy. Even if it meant he wasn’t there. Hearing a yip, he looked down. “Kev!” he whispered, picking up the little dog. _“He’s ok!”_ he thought in relief. Clutching him “Kev, you gotta look after Dean and Roman, ok? The twins too. Make sure they don’t wallow in it, ok? I- I probably won’t be around, buddy” he whispered shakily. His eyes stung “I want to be, Kev, so bad.  They took me back like I had never left and now, I have to leave them! I wanna get Dean and just go!” he whispered, wiping his face slowly. “ _I can get them out and they can have some sort of life. I hope they make it back to the WWE someday, Dean worked so hard to get there. We all did!”_ he thought, chest hurting him. Kevin licked his cheek. He smiled tearfully “Love you too, Kev. But, he took Jake from us. He’s gone, we can’t bring him back” Seth swallowed, the loss crushing his insides. “And he’s trying to take everyone else! I can save Dean, Roman, the twins, everyone by doing this! If he’s on our ass and Jakes not here, he’ll tear through us in no time! We’ll all end up locked down like Dean is and horrible things done to us.

 

That can’t happen! Dean wouldn’t survive life under The Authority, Kev!  If I can get him annoyed enough, he’ll follow me. I mightn’t come back, but they’ll be safe” he whispered “Dean will look after you, you’ll be ok” _“If they get out, all of them, it’ll be worth it! And maybe I’ll survive. Maybe I can come back and have a family again!”_ he thought, not really believing it. He shrugged, If it meant they survived, he didn’t care what happened to him. He’d die if he had to _“If I die, I die. I’ll die protecting them, and I can’t think of a better way to go”_ he thought, strangely at peace with the idea _“After what I did to them, this is how I redeem myself. I owe it to them. Even if I didn’t, I’d still do it. And if I don’t survive, I’ll get to see Jake again, and meet his unit. Wonder if they’re as crazy as he is? As he was”_

 

“Punk?” Seth whispered, eyes fixed on the unconscious man. _“Yeah, Seth?”_ came the calm voice of the older man. “Listen, man. The guy who took me earlier is back. He knocked out Roman and the twins” he replied, his voice calming him a little. _“What?!”_ came AJ’s panicked voice _“Where are you? We’re on ou-“_ she began. “Guys!” Seth snapped and they were silent “I’m not telling you where we are, ok? I’m not having him hurt anyone else I care about!  I managed to knock him out and hide Roman and the twins. When he wakes up, I’m gonna draw him off” A scoff _“Like hell you are!”_ Styles snapped _“We’re in this together! Tell us where you are, you dickhead!”_ Neville interjected _“Seth,  he’ll drag you back to them! Please tell us where you are!”_ Seth watched his hands shake “If he drags me back there, I know how to survive with them. They, and you, don’t. I’ll be ok” he muttered slowly. _“You don’t seem too worried about that happening”_ Punk murmured and Seth winced _“Damn it! He’s too smart for his own good!”_ he thought, annoyed. He glared at his shaking hands. _“What did he say to you?!”_ Punk demanded worriedly.

 

 _“That he’s gonna kill me”_ he thought, but didn’t anything. _“Seth!”_ he snapped loudly. Seth sighed “Just… look after them in case I don’t come back, ok?” he replied carefully. He was silent for a minute _“Hell no, Seth!! Fuck, fuck!! What do I tell Dean and Roman??!!”_ he quietly yelled, frantic. “Tell them I’m sorry. And that if they get out, it was worth it. And I left letters in Romans vest, but don’t tell him until you’re clear, ok?” he replied. _“Where are you?!”_ Styles demanded desperately. _“Seth, please!”_ AJ begged, tearful _“Don’t do this to them!”_ Seth swallowed, throat sore from holding back “I don’t want to, but I have to! He’s no match for us, he killed Jake, for fucks sake! He was a fully trained soldier and he took him out! We can’t fight that!” he cried, a shocked silence following his words. Wiping a hand over his face “I’m sorry, guys. Look after them, ok? Don’t let them self-destruct and for god’s sake, don’t let Dean give Kevin human food anymore!” he laughed sadly. They were silent, shocked. “I’m taking out my earpiece now, so I won’t hear you anymore. Just get Dean and the rest and get out. Don’t let them come looking for me, they won’t be able to find me. Neville, Styles, make sure Dolph and Becky know how grateful I am that they, and you, decided to help us. Without you, we wouldn’t know where he was. Thank you” he took a deep breath “And, don’t tell Roman that I mightn’t come back. He’ll lose focus and The Authority will be all over him. Let him think he’ll just drag me back to them, ok? Tell him afterwards, once you’re all safe, and tell him about the letters” A pause _“Seth-“_ Punk began “Promise me, punk” he asked calmly. _“No! Hell no!! I’m not d-“_ Seth sighed “You have to! You guys get distracted, make one fucking mistake and you’ll all be their fucking pets! You don’t want that, believe me” They were silent, stubborn “Promise me!” he pressed, firmer this time “You know I’m right, Punk” _“I-I promise”_ he said, sounding defeated. “Guys?” he asked Neville, AJ and Styles. _“I won’t say anything”_ AJ’s voice replied, sounding like she was crying. He waited _“I promise”_ Neville muttered, despair in his voice. “Styles?” Seth asked when he didn’t speak. _“I’ll keep my mouth shut”_ he replied reluctantly. “Thank you guys” Seth breathed out gratefully. “They’ll be ok” he thought, slumping back. “Look after them ok?” he said quietly, voice breaking at the end. “Seth-“ Punk began, but he  pulled out the earpiece, ignoring the tinny, desperate voices coming from it and placed it on the table next to him.

    

Seth gently placed Kevin on the table next to it and scratched his ears, enjoying the last few minutes with his dog. Pulling out paper and a pen, he scribbled two letters, folding one inside the other. Finishing them, he wiped his eyes and slid off the table. “C’mon, Kev. Let’s clip you onto Roman. He’ll look after you until he gives you to Dean. You’re to do what he says, Kev. He’s looking after you now, buddy, ok?” Slipping over to his unconscious family, he whipped around. The giant was groaning _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, kissing Kevin quickly, breathing in his doggy scent for the last time. “Look after them, Kev!” he whispered and clipped him onto Romans chest. Slipping the letter into Romans biggest pocket and zipping it closed, he took a last look “Show him them when you’re safe, ok?” he said quietly, wiping his face and petting his dog quickly. “And no noise, Kev. He can’t find you!” Kevin whined, brown eyes fixed on his face, distressed. Seth drank in Romans and the twin’s faces, adding in Deans and memorising them. _“Not a bad way to go, in defence of your family”_ he thought, turning his back on them and stepping away. His heart hurt, felt like his rib cage was collapsing as he walked away. _“Its for them, its for them!”_ he thought, forcing himself to keep going as his legs shook.  

 

 _“I can do this, just be fast!”_ he thought, shoving all thoughts of his family out as he scooped up his knife and Jimmy and Jey’s while he was at it. _“No time for squeamishness! He’s gonna come for me, full force. I gotta be the same! He won’t hesitate, neither can I!”_ Slipping two of the three knives into his belt, he carefully approached the stirring man. _“He’s bigger, stronger and probably faster than me. I need to be smarter”_ he thought, assessing him. “Hey shithead!” he barked, kicking him in the head and darting back as he jerked up, glaring. Seizing a rusty padlock from the ground, he flung it, hitting the injured leg dead on. He yelled and rolled over. Seth laughed, ignoring his cramping stomach “Sleeping beauty awakes at last!” he crowed. “Been trying to wake you for an hour, dickhead!” Seeing him look around and eyes flash in anger “Missing some people, asshole? Yeah, they’re gone” he snickered, shrugging. _“C’mon, get pissed!”_ he thought, watching him carefully. “Left an hour ago. Long gone” His face reddened, anger really flowing now _“That’s it!”_ Seth thought, smirking “Why are you still here, then?” he demanded, climbing to his feet stiffly. “You killed my best friend. You’re gonna pay for it!” he snarled, meaning every word. “Is that so?” he chuckled. Seth flung his knife. It thudded into his shoulder, driving him back a step. _“Holy shit that worked!!”_

 

“Yep!” he replied, charging forwards as he staggered back. Jumping, Seth twisted and slammed his feet into his chest as hard as he could. He fell back, not as much as Seth would have liked, but enough. As he landed on a pile of tables and chairs, Seth picked himself up, pulled out another knife and moved to the door _“I gotta lead him away!”_ he thought, uneasy, eyes flicking to the stacks of chairs hiding his family _“They could wake any second!”_ Looking up, he blinked, then smirked “Hell yeah!” he muttered, clambering up a table. _“This is gonna be awesome! Wish Dean could be here, he’d love shit like this!”_ he thought, sadly. Reaching out, he pushed the chair and table stack, hard. Seth watched, delighted as the large stack of chairs and tables collapsed on top of him with a crash. Seth laughed and kicked the pile, before dashing out the door as the pile shifted dangerously. _“Gotta go! That should do it!”_ he thought, throwing a last glance at where his brothers were. A bellow of pain and rage echoed around him as he reached the door. Seth waited just inside and waited. _“Yes!! Here we go!”_ he thought, darting off he rose from the pile, furious eyes fixed on him. Seth made sure to cower down, face full of fear, before he darted out the door. Laughing to himself as he ran, relief making him giddy because his family was safe. Even if it meant his death, he was okay with that.

 

                                                            *AJ Styles*

”Shit, shit, shit!!” he spat “Seth?!” He listened, nothing. “Roman?!” Punk whispered frantically “Jimmy, Jey?!” AJ asked, her voice shaking. _“They’re out, they won’t answer!”_ he thought, frustrated. One of his friends was risking his life to get them out! He wasn’t the kind of person who sat by and let people take risks like that, especially when he could help! He stood up, pulled down his mask “Styles!” Punk whispered, yanking him back before he could step out of the hiding place they had found. “I can help him!” he whispered back fiercely, yanking it back up. Neville shook his head fast “No, you can’t, AJ! None of us can! As well as being completely outclassed by this guy, you made a promise to Seth and to Roman, like we all did, to get Dean and get him out no matter what happens to them, remember?” Neville retorted. _“Fuck!! Why did I promise him that?!”_ he thought, pissed. Styles paused and then sagged. Sitting, he put his head in his hands “Fuck, fuck!” he whispered in worried frustration, tugging on his hair gently.

 

Looking up, Punk was comforting a crying AJ, one arm around her shoulders. As he watched, he pulled her into his lap and held her close, murmuring into her ear gently. An image of a certain flame haired superstar sitting in his lap like that made his stomach clench. “What happened to Jake? I thought he was keeping him away from us” he muttered, pushing the image away. “I don’t know, but since the giants back and he isn’t…” Punk trailed off, sorrow crossing his face. There was a grim silence as they thought. _“He probably won’t be coming back”_ Styles thought, scared that The Authority would go to such lengths. “What do we tell them when they wake up?” he murmured, looking around. Punk sighed “We do what Seth asked us. He’s right, Roman would go to pieces and The Authority would catch up to him easily. He needs to be focused on the ones we can save. We all do” he murmured, putting his face into AJ’s neck. Styles saw the words left a bitter taste in his mouth and that he hated himself for agreeing with Seth and making that fucking promise!

 

 _“But he was right! We can’t take that guy. Even when Jake nailed him with that knife and Roman tackled him, it took six of us to keep him down and even then he was still fighting!”_ he thought, remembering the sheer size of him. _“And Seth’s alone with him!”_ He frowned “Maybe he’ll survive?” he whispered hopefully _“It’s a possibility! A small one, but still a chance!”_ he thought, not giving up so easily. The nodded, but he could see they didn’t believe him. _“Seth’s a tough fucker, he had to be the last two years he’s had! And he’s clever, to boot!”_   A faint sound interrupted his thoughts. Styles cocked his head, listening. “Do you guys hear that?” he said, keeping his voice low. Pushing himself up, he crept out of the tower of crates they were using to hide in and moved soundlessly to the corner and peeped around it. _“Shit, shit!!”_ he thought, nearly having a heart attack! Pulling himself back in as fast as he could, his heart pounded. Slipping back to the crates, fast, he dove inside.

 

Putting a finger to his lips, he listened carefully to see if they noticed him. Faint footsteps. _“Shit! They’re coming this way!”_ he thought, hands shaking slightly. He ignored the puzzled looks as he sat against the wall and listened “Hunter, Steph and two guards, headed this way! Don’t move!” he hissed, hearing their footsteps move closer. The group froze, shocked as they turned the corner and Styles could suddenly hear their conversation “-is good, baby! We can show them all they can’t mess with us!” she was saying, sounding excited. “They’ll all know who’s in charge in this company!” Hunter laughed, his deep voice a little too high pitched to be normal. Styles shuddered _“Even their voices sound fucked up!”_ he thought, unnerved. Their voices got louder “I know, baby! We’ll be in total control of this company! Hmmm, maybe we could expand this somehow then? Once we have The Shield sorted, of course! I’m thinking NXT first, I like the idea of the Demon King under our control more and more lately. And then maybe TNA? I want those Hardy’s, especially that no good junkie Jeff!” he snarled, hate twisting his voice.

 

Styles eyes widened in shock _“They want to take over NXT after this?! Then TNA or ROH?!”_ he thought, gobsmacked as he met Punks disbelieving stare. Anger boiled in him, remembering all the friends he had made in both brands. _“Fuckers won’t get that far!”_ he vowed, knowing as time went on, they would only get worse and they would be brutal with the competition, if they got their hands on them. _“I’ll call around and warn everyone, once we get away from here!”_ he thought, tapping his cell in his pocket. Steph’s high pitched squeal pulled him back from his thoughts “Really, Hunter?! You really mean it?” They were right outside their crates, Styles held his breath, terrified to move a muscle _. “Please don’t realise we’re here!”_ he thought, leaning slightly on Neville. Punk was clutching AJ, not moving a muscle, her face white and eyes panicked. Styles winked, making her smile slightly. “I mean it, baby! But, first we gotta sort out The Shield. Should be easy! We already have one and the other two are close by, all we need to do is hunt them down” he replied, chuckling, as if the thought of hunting down two men was amusing to him.

 

Steph laughed. Styles relaxed as their voices began to fade, they were moving off! Another minute and their voices faded. Styles sagged on the wall, relief running through him _“That was too fucking close!”_ he thought, shaken. “NXT? They want NXT next?” Neville spat, the only one of them that had passed through the developmental grounds. “And after that, TNA and ROH” Punk replied, thoughtfully. _“They’re not gonna stop, until someone stops them”_ he realised, heart sinking. “Guys!” Styles whispered, stiffening, hearing muffled yelling and crashing coming from the room they thought held their friends. Panic caught Styles, hearing what he recognised as Becky and Dolph yelling _“Shit! That’s her!”_ he thought, dread filling him. Jumping to his feet, Neville beside him, they dashed for the room, heart in his throat, blind panic consuming him. Punk caught him before he cleared the crates, AJ was blocking Neville’s way out, whispering fiercely to him and shoving him back, hard. “Styles, I know, man, I heard it! You need to calm down! There could be any number of guards in that room! Go in there and we could be walking into a trap, ok?” Punk pushed him back, Styles took a deep breath and nodded.

 

 _“It could be a trap, he’s right. She’s ok if she’s yelling, not unconscious. She’s awake!”_ he thought, forcing the panic back. “Shit, get back! Keep quiet!” AJ hissed, tilting her head. “AJ, what-?” Punk began, but then stopped. They could all hear it “Let him go, you dickheads!” floated down the hallway. _“Dolph!”_ Styles thought, recognising the voice. “Styles!” Punk whispered, pointing to Neville quickly from where he was crouched beside the gap in the crates. _“Oh, shit!”_ he thought, turning and seeing the younger man shaking and listening wide eyed. He ran for the gap, Styles dove at him, pinning him and AJ put her hands over his mouth as the voices got closer. “Get tha’ fuck off!!” an accented voice spat, along with a smacking noise. Styles froze, fury rising, the sound of her faltering footsteps infuriating him “Ya hit like a bitch, amadan!” she spat. Punk appeared in front of him “You good?” he murmured. Styles took a deep breath and nodded, controlling himself with difficulty, fury yelling at him to go get her, now!

 

“How many guards?” he murmured back, teeth clenched _“Maybe we can take them here and get them away!”_ he thought, hopeful The Authority was stupid enough to leave only a couple of guards with them. Punk listened and shook his head “I can hear at least four, man. We can’t take them, they have guns” He shook his head, frustrated “We’re not Roman or Seth! They won’t hesitate to shoot!” Styles grit his teeth, hearing another smack. “What the fuck was that for, shithead?!” Dolph spat, sounding like his mouth was sore. “Because I said so, that’s why” a bored voice replied. Neville was  writhing under Styles, eyes begging to be let up. His heart broke for him “I’m really sorry, man” he muttered down to him “I can’t let you up” Tears gathered and Styles looked away, the guilt tearing at him. “Back the fuck off!!” Dolph spat, pissed. Footsteps “I’m just going to check his side, you dipshit! Move, now!” Styles tensed _“Deans here, too?!”_ he thought _“Why are they moving them?”_ A growl “I’ll do it myself! You and your scumbag buddies aren’t getting near him!! Fuck off!”

 

The guard sighed and something slammed into the crates, making them shake. “Dolph!” Becky cried “Get off, ya fucker!”  Scuffling “Shit, Dolph! Are you ok, man?” a weak, gravelly voice gasped, anger in his voice. Neville began to fight harder, desperate to get to Dolph. _“That’s Dean?!”_ Styles thought, the difference between the cocky, confident almost asshole from a couple of days ago to the man a few feet away now saddening him. He looked at Punk, who was white with fury, hearing his friend so beaten down. Hs face was pale, eyes glittering, giving him an intimidating air. Styles could feel the rage emanating from him! “I-‘m g-good, D-dean” he replied, groggily. “Up you get, shithead!” the guard snickered, something jingled and Dolph yelped. “Hey, asshole, give him a fuckin’ chance! Quit yankin’ on the fuckin’ chain!!” Dean snapped, his voice so low it was hard to hear. _“Why isn’t he yelling?”_ he thought, uneasy. _“Wait, chain?!!”_ His eyes flicked to Punk, seeing a quick smile appearing and disappearing just as fast at the familiar words from the Lunatic.

 

“Chain?!“ he mouthed to him, fury sparking again. Punks lip twitched and he nodded, eyes nearly black in his face. Dolph clambered to his feet as they listened. “Here, Dean, lean on me” they heard Dolph mutter as they moved off slowly. Neville had gone limp beneath him, AJ’s hand soaked with tears. “I’m sorry, Neville” he whispered as AJ pulled her hands away. He felt like shit, holding him down when all he wanted was Dolph. _“I think those two are more than friends”_ he thought, the guilt increasing at the thought. Styles moved off and helped him sit up against the wall. He looked shell shocked. Punk leaned over “They had five guards. Too many to take, with just the four of us” He glanced at Neville, AJ by his side, whispering to him

 

“I say we follow them. We need to know where they’re taking them!” Styles nodded agreeing. “I agree, we need to know where they are! We have the radios anyway” he replied “I’ll keep trying Roman and the twins until they reply. If they don’t, we have to get them out, any way we can. We made a promise to his brothers” AJ said softly as Punk disappeared out the gap in the crates. Styles moved to Neville “Neville, we’re gonna follow them to see where they’re taking them. Can you keep it together if we hear more shit like that?” he asked, shaking him slightly. “Neville!” he said, louder. He blinked “Yeah?” he muttered, brown eyes haunted. Styles repeated himself slowly. That seemed to snap him out of it.

 

His face hardened “Yeah, I’ll keep it together until I get to the fucks who did this to him!” he spat, getting up and moving to the edge of the crates. Styles grinned. _“There’s the Neville we need!”_ he thought, relieved. _“It’s gonna be a helluva fight to get them back and we need everyone!”_ Punk slipped back in “Ok, they’re far enough ahead, we can follow now. I’m in front, AJ me, Then Neville and then you Styles. Me and AJ will watch them, you two watch our backs, ok?” They nodded, pulled down their masks and crept out of the crates, a sense of vulnerability coming over them, being in the open. Creeping along the corridor, they could hear shuffling, yelps and curses from the group in front. Styles set his teeth, hearing a smacking noise and a female yelp, followed by a yell and a quiet curse from Dolph and Dean. _“The sooner we get them away, the fucking better!”_ he thought, anger rising fast. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dropping the key back on the unconscious guard and flexing his wrists, Dolph ran to Dean “Dean, the guard is down, the door is open, c’mon, snap out of it!” he whispered. “We can go and get to Roman and Nev ourselves!” Their names seemed to wake him a little. He looked up, that awful empty look back in them “Can’ do it, man. ‘M bleedin’ again. Go, ok?” he whispered, face pale. _“Fuck! That guard must have damaged him somehow_!” he thought, anger sparking. Dolph was freaking out, seeing how pale he was and now he said he was bleeding?! “Where, Dean? Where are you bleeding from?! Your side??” he demanded. “Doesn’ mat’er. Go, Dolph. Fin’ Ro ‘n stop ‘em from comin’ here” he replied, eyes unfocused and blinking now. Dolph grit his teeth _“I’m not leaving him like this! I can’t carry him, I could hurt him or even kill him! He can’t walk himself, either!”_ he thought, frustrated.

 

He looked at the open door longingly, but plopped down in front of Dean, making his decision. _”Ro and Nev’ll be here soon, and I can’t leave him like this!”_ he thought “I’m staying here, man. I’m not leaving you alone again” he declared. Dean shook his head and tipped sideways. Dolph caught him and pulled him back, worry for his friend increasing as he did _“He’s getting worse!”_ he thought, scared. “Wha’? No! Go ‘n warn Ro ‘n Set’!” Dean slurred, pushing him with what could be considered his good arm. _“Shit! He’s gonna faint!”_ he thought, scared “No. I’m staying here” he replied, seriously worried for him now.  He looked back, making sure no one was behind him. “Ro and the others will be here soon. We’ll leave then, ok?” he whispered gently. _“He’s gonna pass out!”_ he thought, shifting closer. “Dean! Is there any new pain or blood in your mouth?!” he asked urgently, shaking his leg again.

 

Dean shook his head “Fin’ Ro ‘n Set’” he mumbled then slumped in Dolph arms. _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, lowering him gently to the floor. He checked his mouth and sighed in relief, seeing no blood. “His lungs are ok!” he thought in relief. Checking his side, he could see the tube wound was bleeding again, badly. _“The last of the stitches must have went!”_ he thought, the sight of the blood making him nervous _“There’s so much!”_ he thought, terrified. There was already a small pool forming underneath him! _“Oh god!”_ he thought, fear spiking in him. Ripping off his shirt, he pressed it to the wound. Tearing off his belt, he secured it around his chest _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping the pressure would stem the bleeding. He tightened the belt just enough to hold the cloth to his side, but loose enough that he could breathe and hopefully not cause pain when he woke. Dolph leaned back on the wall and fought back tears, the situation catching up to him. _“This is so fucked up! What am I supposed to do?”_ he thought, staring down at his friend and the blood still dripping from his side. 

 

He hung his head _“Ro, Seth. You guys need to get here as fast as you can”_ he thought out to them. “What the hell?!” a voice boomed from the doorway. Dolph jumped and looked up. He slowly stood and moved in front of Dean, glaring. One of the guards stood in the doorway, shocked, looking down at his fellow guard unconscious on the floor. “What the fuck did you do?!” he demanded, striding into the room and dragging him away and slamming him into the wall. Dolph cried out, headache and back pain returning from where Hunter flung him against the wall earlier. He glared “I knocked him the fuck out!” he spat, furious “He tried to kick Dean in the ribs!” he lied, hoping he would buy it “That could kill him! Even Hunter said not to do it! So, I blocked it and choked the asshole out! He’ll be like that for the next 12 hours or so” he smirked, smug “Want me to demonstrate it on you?” The guard growled and threw him to the floor on his stomach. “Stay there!” he snapped, heading for the door.

 

 Dolph was panting. _“Thank god Dean is out for this! They won’t start on him”_ he thought, relieved. _“I can’t run, I’m not leaving Dean! I can’t fight, they could separate us, or even take it out on him if I do!”_ he thought, forcing himself to stay where he was. He fucking hated it! _“All I can do is do what they say and wait for Nev and the others to get here. Don’t resist and they’ll have no reason to do anything to either of us”_ he thought, forcing himself to be calm as the man reappeared. Dolph forced himself to not react the way his mind was screaming at him to as he was handcuffed and chained again, all the while keeping an eye on Dean. _“Don’t let him wake now!”_ he thought, nervous. “Try interfering now, Ziggler!” the guard said, satisfied as the padlock clicked shut. “I’ll do my best, shit for brains” he snapped, and yelped as his head snapped to the side, the blow stunning him. _“I didn’t even see him move!”_ he thought, stunned.

 

“Anything else to add?” he asked, smirking. Dolph swung his head back, blood trickling down his face as he did _“Why am I bleeding? It was just a punch!”_ he thought, confused. The guard laughed as he did “Sorry about that! Forget I’m wearing rings, ya know?” he said casually. Dolph felt the side of his face, and a large gash ran from just below his cheekbone and down onto his cheek and close to his ear. He winced as his fingers brushed over it, the pain hitting him. The man made to drag him away from Dean, to the other side of the room. _“Hell no! I’m not leaving Dean!”_ he thought, pissed. Dolph dug his feet in and refused to move _“I can’t! What if he wakes up and he can’t move, or he gets sick and chokes on it?!”_ he thought frantically. “No! Let me stay near him, please?!” he burst out, hating to beg this son of a bitch, but he had to stay near Dean! “Not happening! Now Move!” he snapped, jerking the chain. “But what if he vomits and chokes on it, or he starts to bleed again and he bleeds out?! He could die! He needs someone to watch him you fucking dickhead!” he yelled, being dragged across the room, fighting the whole way.

 

“I don’t fucking care!” he snapped, wrapping the end of the chain around a sturdy looking pipe. _“No, no! I gotta be near him, especially when he wakes up!”_ he thought, pulling back on the chain. An idea hit him “What’ll The Authority say about that? That you left him alone with no one to look after him and he died? Don’t think they’d be too happy about that, would they? Their prize dying right under your nose?” he said calmly. The guard froze and sighed. He dragged him back to Dean and Dolph sighed in relief. The guard drove a knee into his stomach and Dolph collapsed to his knees, gasping and holding his stomach “Next time I tell you to do something, you do it! Got it?” he snapped. Dolph didn’t answer, he couldn’t. A hand dragged his head back by his hair “You got it?!”  Dolph nodded, fighting not to gag. “Good” he grunted and released his hair. _“He wouldn’t have tried that if these cuffs were off!”_ he thought, furious. Finally catching his breath and the gasping slowing down, _“That was close! He just ignored him!”_ he thought, glancing down at Dean in relief.

 

He didn’t say anything as the man wrapped the chain around the bar Dean’s one was on and clicked it shut. He shuffled and slumped next to Dean’s head as the guard dragged out his partner and slammed the door shut. The lock clicked _“Thought he’d kick my ass for knocking him out, a knee to the gut isn’t so bad”_ he thought, looking worriedly at Dean, who hadn’t moved. _“What do I do? Leave him there or try to wake him?”_ he thought, conflicted. Dolph quickly stood as the door opened and two men entered, one with something slung over one shoulder. _“What is that?”_ he thought, nervously eyeing the men, who completely ignored them. “Got the chain?” one said as he dumped whatever it was on the ground carelessly. It landed with a thump. “Becky?!” Dolph gasped, recognising the orange hair immediately. “ _She’s not moving!”_ he thought, a sick feeling rising. “Becky! What did you fucks do to her?!” he yelled, trying to run to her but jerking to a stop as the chain stretched out behind him.

 

 _“Dammit! I gotta see if she’s ok!”_ he thought, almost frantic. The guards laughed at that and ignored him. He watched as they dragged her to the bar and chained her down like they had him and Dean. One of the guards flung a radio at him and Dolph caught it, barely. “What the fucks this for?” he spat, glaring as he stood in front of Dean and Becky as they backed up. “That is a radio, moron. It has a range of twenty metres, so it won’t go far enough for you to call your buddies, unfortunately. Use it only if one of them is in trouble or you need the toilet, nothing else. You waste our time, one of them will pay for it, probably him” he said casually as he strolled to the door, his partner right behind him. “C’mon, Becky be ok!” he muttered as he turned her over carefully as the door closed. _“What’s wrong with her arm?”_ he thought, seeing it hang wrong from the cuffs. “It’s broken!” he realised, touching it. Examining her, she had a badly blackened eye, a serious cut and bruising to her cheek, a broken arm already turning a deep shade of black, bruises and cuts everywhere and that wasn’t counting what else was under her clothes! He looked closer, seeing weird patterns on her skin “Are they … shoemarks?!” he muttered, repulsed.

 

 _“Whatever happened to her, someone gave her a kicking!”_ he thought, pissed off. He focused on the blood on her shirt next _“She’s not bleeding too bad”_ he thought, seeing blood stains, but not wanting to look under it until she woke. _“If it gets worse, I’ll have to”_ he thought, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. He checked Dean and heaved a massive sigh as the bleeding seemed to have stopped, for now at least. Slumping on the wall between the two of them, he waited for whoever would wake first and checked Dean every ten minutes. Twenty minutes later, Dean groaned and Dolph moved to his side, worried. _“He’s waking up!”_ he thought, hoping he could keep him down. He blinked, eyes bleary. “Dean? Don’t move, man. Your side was bleeding badly, I managed to stop it. Don’t move, ok?” he said, hand on his arm. The eyes flicked to him and frowned “Gotta get up” he muttered, already trying to heave himself up “Dean, n-“ “Wha’s this?” he demanded, feeling the belt across his chest.

 

“That’s holding my shirt to your side. You were bleeding out, man!” he replied shakily. “I’m not anymore?” he asked, touching his side. Dolph shook his head and Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks, Dolph. You saved my life again. I owe you two, man” he said quietly. Dolph patted his arm “Anytime, bro” he replied, making him smile a little. “Help me sit up?” he asked “It hurts to lie like this, last time I did, it took me half an hour to get up.  Leanin’ on the wall is the least painful” he grunted, shifting slightly. “But-“ Dolph didn’t want to move him, in case he started bleeding again. “Dolph, I don’t wanna be on the floor when they come back in! I can’t stand, but I won’t be laid out on the floor!” he bit out, fist clenched. “Help me up, or I’ll do it myself!” Dolph saw he meant it and sighed _“I can at least make sure he won’t kill himself!”_ he thought, reluctant. “Ok, how’re we gonna do this?” Dolph asked, no idea how to move him. “Sit by my hips, take my hand an’ pull hard when I say so, ok?” Dean ground out.

 

Dolph gently moved his legs and sat, putting his legs over his own and clasped a hand that Dean held out. “This is gonna hurt him” he thought, scared his side re-opening. “Ok. On three, Dolph, ok?” he said calmly. “Y-yeah” he replied shakily. “One.. two…three!” Dean said. On three, Dolph pulled, not full strength, but enough. Dean pulled himself up using his arm and bit back a scream, face going paper white and a sheen of sweat appearing almost immediately, clasping the swollen arm to him. “Dean!” Dolph cried, hovering over him, afraid to touch. _“Oh god! Shit! Shit! Shit!”_ he thought, frantic he had hurt himself more!  “I-i’m o-k. H-hurt like a b-bitch” he bit out, the pain in his voice making Dolphs heart clench. “Ok, sit back, man. Here, drink some water” he said, placing the bottle in between his legs. “I’m gonna check your side, ok?” Dean nodded as he picked up the bottle with a shaking hand. Dolph carefully checked the shirt and the bandages around it and heaved a sigh of relief “No new blood, man. I’ll check again in ten minutes, just in case” he sighed out, so relieved at that.

 

 _“Hes not bleeding again!”_ he thought, relief filling him.  “Is that Lynch?” Dean said, incredulous, looking over. “Yeah. They brought her in after you passed out. Hasn’t moved since” he replied sadly. There was silence as they both observed the unconscious woman. “Sit her up here, next to me. Might get her to wake faster” Dean said, wincing as he moved. Dolph moved towards her and was just about to drag her closer when she jerked awake and scrambled back, eyes wide. She looked around and tried to raise her hands. She focused on the cuffs immediately “What tha fuck?” she cried, panicked, trying to get them off and crying out as she tugged on her broken arm. She touched it and whimpered “I need to calm her down!” he thought, seeing her being to freak out a little. “Becky?” he said, keeping his voice calm and quiet.

 

Her eyes snapped to his and she stared at him “Dolph? What tha- Dean?!” she gasped. “In the flesh, Lynch” Dean muttered, observing her closely as he hunched down as much as he could. Dolph frowned. She blinked and relaxed slightly “What tha hell?” she muttered, still confused. Dolph sat and crossed his legs, watching her carefully. “Do you remember what happened?” he asked gently. She nodded, tired now. “We wer-“  The door slammed open. Becky and Dolph scrambled to their feet and stood in front of Dean, ignoring his indignant huff. Three guards entered and glared at them. “Move. The bosses want him” one bit out, pointing at Dean. “Not fuckin’ happenin’!” Becky hissed “Turn around an’ get tha fuck out!” One glared at her “Shut your mouth, bitch, or I’ll break your other arm!” he growled. Dolph watched Becky glare and not back down an inch

 

“Try it an’ see what happens, amadan! How’s Matt doin’? Still singin’ tha soprano?” she spat and the men tensed. He took a step towards her and Dolph leaned forward “One more step, asswipe” he warned as he pulled back Becky. The lead one sighed in annoyance. “Keith, Jackson, handle those two. I got Ambrose” he said and the men came towards them, one on Becky and one on him. He tensed _“They can’t get Dean! He could die if they handle him wrong!”_ he thought, scared to let that happen! _“Guys, any time now!”_ The men were just reaching for them when the radio squawked. “Hold it!!” The leader snapped, listening. _“-spotted! In the parking lot! Send extra, we’ll need all we have spare for them! They’re running for the arena!!”_ he unclipped it and spoke into it “Who is in the parking lot? Over” he demanded.

 

 _“Reigns, Rollins and the Uso’s! Sawyer, cover the front! You, after them!!”_ came back through and Dolph froze, hope rising in him, fast. “Ok! On our way!” he snapped and re clipped it. “You two, outside the door! You two, inside! They appear, get in here and use them as shields until we get more guys, ok?” he said as they headed for the door. “Keep radio silence unless they appear! Grab extra ammo and weapons from the room and be ready, ok? Watch for Reigns, he’s the danger-“ and the door slammed, cutting off his voice. “They’re here!” Dolph whispered, excitement rising in him, sharing an excited look with Becky. Turning to Dean, he knelt down and placed a hand on his leg. He was staring at nothing again, eyes vacant and a blank face. Becky knelt next to him “What’s wrong with him?” she whispered, worried. “I don’t know! He was like this before! I think its some sort of shock, or that thing is fucking him up!” he spat, pissed he couldn’t get it off.

 

“What thing?” she asked, scrunching her nose in confusion. Dolph cursed internally. _“Does he want me to tell her?”_ he thought, glancing at him. Dean spoke “They collared me. Its padlocked shut” he muttered, sounding so ashamed and humiliated that it made Dolph want to wrap his arms around him. Becky blinked, tears in her eyes now “Oh, Dean! I’m so sorry they did that to you!” she said. Dean didn’t respond. “He’s afraid his brothers won’t want him back, once they see that” he whispered to Becky and sorrow crossed her face. “Cos they won’t. Who would want a collared dog for The Authority as their friend, let alone as a brother?” he muttered, not meeting their eyes again and hunching up as much as he could “I’ll be alone again, have to go back to bein’ Moxley. Riskin’ everythin’ cos there’s no one to keep myself alive for. Only way to feel alive again” he muttered, Dolph barely able to hear him. 

 

He looked at Becky, he could see a deep sadness there, to see the fiery brawler reduced to this over something someone forced him to wear. The door slammed open again and Dolph’s stomach dropped to his boots as he turned and saw who entered. Becky hissed and they both stood in front of Dean, glaring in hatred at the five people that entered. “Well!” Hunter exclaimed, excited “Looks like I get my hands on your brothers after all, Ambrose! We didn’t even have to tell them where you were!!” Dolph looked back when he heard a low snarl and saw him struggling to stand, white faced and sweating _”His side!”_ he thought, scared of it re-opening. He reached back, trusting Becky to watch his back, and pulled him up gently by his belt and let him lean on him. He felt Dean squeeze his arm in gratitude and he smiled.

 

“And I get to work with you, Lynch, until Reigns gets here! You still need some lessons on who’s boss!” Steph spat, seeming to enjoy the sight of the three of them. “Ya can try, bitch!” Becky spat, incensed. Dolph could feel Dean tense next to him “Don’t they look pretty, Hunter?” she cooed, the sudden mood swing making Dolph unnerved “Once we complete the collection, it’ll be perfect!” she sighed out, slipping her hand into her husbands. “We’re fuckin’ human bein’s, ya psycho bitch!” Becky spat, furious “You’re not makin’ a collection! You’re imprisionin’ us!” Steph smirked “Yes, I know! Isn’t it wonderful? I could do other hobbies, but stamp collecting and being the principal owner of a multi-billion dollar company are so boring!!” she replied, hooking an arm through Hunters. “This way, I get to play with you three and draw in his brothers. Then we’ll have five to play with, Hunter!” she chirped, eyes were jumping in her head. _“They’re insane!”_ Dolph thought, pulling back a shocked Becky as Steph fucking giggled!

 

“Don’t worry! We’ll train you five up good! Ambrose here, he’s well on the way to being a loyal member of The Authority already, aren’t you? In time, you all will be. Like it or not!” she spat, glaring at the wavering man. “Go fuck yourself, I’ll never join The Authority!” Dean spat, glaring. Hunter smirked “You already have, Ambrose. That collar shows you belong to us and are a member of The Authority, like it or not!” Hunter said, removing something from his pocket. “Tha’ hell it does!” Becky hissed, stepping closer to Dean. Hunter ignored her “And I thought you’d appreciate this, Ambrose. Call it a welcome to the family present” They watched as whatever was in his hand unfurled, a jingling noise appearing as Hunter swung it back and forth. Dean acted calm, but Dolph felt how tense he actually was, his whole body rigid “Really, Hunter?” he spat, glaring. “Are you fucking serious, Hunter? A fucking leash?!” Dolph yelled, furious, feeling Dean begin to tremble next to him.

 

“Deadly serious, Ziggler” he replied, laughing as he eyed Becky, who gave him the finger. He flushed “Enough of this! You, restrain Ziggler, you on Lynch and you on Ambrose. Damage him and you’ll regret it!” he said, glaring at the group behind him. “Once you have him, bring him to our office and wait for us there” he spat and Steph laughed “This is gonna be fun, Hunter!” The door slammed open again and a guard ran in, panting. “Sir, ma’am, you’re needed in the ring area!” he bit out. Hunter glared at him “Not now! Whatever it is, deal with it!” Steph snapped “Can’t you see we’re busy?!”

“Ma’am, its urgent!” he replied, ignoring the chained people. Hunter sighed “You three, watch them” he ordered as he pulled Steph and Hunter to the other side of the room. Dolph watched in interest “Something big happened!” he thought, seeing them tense and demand answers from the guard “Probably Ro, Seth, AJ and Nev causing havoc!” he thought, the idea making him snort in amusement. His amusement faded as Steph laughed, a shrill, demented sound that rose the hairs on the back of his neck. “Not good!” he thought, uneasy.  

 

He watched as Steph leaned up to Hunter and whispered in his ear. Hunter nodded, than smiled, both of their eyes fixed on him. Dolph glared back, inwardly trembling “Whatever she came up with, its not good for us!” he thought, suddenly scared. The minute they began moving towards them again, Dolph dragged Dean to the corner where they could defend him, he didn’t like the look on Hunter and Steph’s faces, at all! “Dean, you can’t fight, ok? Me and Becky will fight and we’ll just have to hope Ro and Nev get here before they finish us off. If they don’t, don’t fight them, ok? Your side can’t take it, man!” he whispered frantically, placing him where the two walls met and stepping in front of him, Becky at his side as they watched the guards unlock their chains from the bar.  

 

He felt Dean nod, exhausted and got ready. Looking around, his eyes lit up. “Score!” he whispered and pulled a loose steel chair from the stack, holding it awkwardly. _“Fucking handcuffs! Becky can’t use one, one of her arms in useless!”_ he thought, pissed.  Hefting it, he was ready. “Remember, do as they say, Dean” Dolph whispered as they came towards them warily, seeing the chair. “Take all of them, and take them to the gorilla. Wait for my signal” Hunter ordered. “All of us?!” he thought, surprised “Why the hell are they taking us to the gorilla?” Dolph exchanged a worried glance with Becky “AJ and Neville know where we are! If we leave here, they won’t know where to find us!” He leaned over to Becky “Stall for time as much as you can, ok?” She nodded, glaring as the men crept closer and unlocked the chains. “Ready, Becky?” he asked as he glared at the guy heading for him. “Ya know it, Ziggler! Let’s kick some ass!” she spat. Dolph braced himself, heart pounding as he flexed his hands around the weight of the reassuring steel as the three men came closer, the chains already in their hands. _“Guys, any time now would be great!”_ Dolph thought frantically as the guards began to wind in two of the three chains.

 

                                                                    

                                                                      *Seth*

“Roman? You there?” Seth whispered, peeping over the stack of crates to scan their surroundings. He was nervous, the feeling of vulnerability making him jittery. _“We’re sitting ducks here! And why isn’t he answering?!”_ he thought, anxiety rising. “Roman! Where are you? Jake?!” he whispered louder as the twins, Styles, Neville, AJ and Punk looked on worriedly, hearing the lack of response in their ears _. “Maybe they can’t answer right now?”_ AJ whispered worriedly, glancing at the locked double doors where they were supposed to meet Roman and Jake in three minutes. Seth didn’t reply as the group whispered around him, worst case scenarios already running through his head. Roman, gone, just like Dean. Screaming in some dark hole somewhere all alone, crying out for him and De-.

 

 _“No! Jake is with him, they’re ok! AJ’s right, they just can’t talk now, that’s all!”_ he thought, desperately “They still have time! Two minutes and 10 seconds and after that, we’re finding another way in!” he whispered back to the group, shoving back the panic with difficulty. “There is another way in, but it’s at the other side of the arena” Punk whispered. Seth frowned “Let’s just wait for another…. 1 minute and 40 seconds and if there’s nothing after that, we’ll go Punks route” he replied, eyes fixed on the door. _“C’mon, Roman, Jake! Please be ok, guys!”_ he thought, praying the doors would open and Roman and Jake would appear.

 

They waited, Seth counting down the seconds as the anxiety and fear that he had lost another brother to the Authority rising. The doors creaked and bulged out, Seth froze staring at them _“Is that Roman and Jake?”_ he thought, hoping “They would have just come straight out!” He frowned “Get ready to run! Follow Punk if we have to! Punk, lead us to the other entrance, ok?” he whispered over his shoulder. They nodded, tense. The door cracked open, Seth tensed, ready to run – “Seth?” came a whispered, anxious tone and he sagged in relief as Roman and Jake emerged from the door unscathed, peering around carefully. _“They’re ok! They did it!”_ he thought, straightening and smiling at the relief on both their faces and seeing the group unharmed. “You guys ok?” Roman asked, scanning the group, his eyes widened, landing on Seth

 

“Is that blood?! Are you ok? Where are you hurt? Is it bad?!” Roman asked, a little frantic, coming closer. The twins snickered as Seth sighed and rolled his eyes as Roman carefully rolled up his shirt and checked his face. Secretly, he loved it _“I missed that so much!”_ he thought, relishing the feeling again of someone caring. “You’re ok!” he muttered, enveloping him in a hug. Seth relaxed, the coconut and sea smell soothing him. He could feel the relief rolling off his older brother and he squeezed him tighter. “I’m ok. How about you, are you hurt?” he asked, suddenly scared. He chuckled “I’m good, couple of bumps and bruises, nothing more” he replied. “Your face says otherwise, Uce” Jimmy said, uneasy. “All that fake blood looks so real!” Seth thought. Even though he knew it was fake, he didn’t like seeing it down one side of his face and in his hair “It looks like horrible head wound!”  “That’s the plan!” he chuckled, releasing Seth “We managed to take down their networks. They have no radios, CCTV or cell phones. And guys are tied up all over” Seth smiled ”Nice work, guys!”

 

He was triumphant, they had an advantage now, they could communicate with each other while The Authority and its goons were in the dark _“That’ll make this so much easier!”_ he thought, delighted. “Sorry I couldn’t talk back, there was a group of them around the corner, they would have heard us” Roman said. Seth nodded relieved. Jake peeped over his shoulder “I’ll stitch you up later, Seth. Any serious injuries?” Jake asked, eyes flicking everywhere, wary as Roman insisted on checking over the rest of the group. “He seems different” Seth thought, watching him as Jimmy smacked Romans hand away with a snort. Head shakes all around. “Let’s go, then. Stay close, ok?” he said, heading back to the doors. Entering the arena, he felt the atmosphere change immediately. “What the hell?” he thought, creeped out. It felt oppressive, threatening and downright scary! “Creepy, isn’t it?” Roman murmured, uneasy. Seth nodded, seeing the group bunch together and look around warily. “Let’s go, guys. Remember stick together and don’t wander off, ok?” Jake whispered.

 

The group nodded, uneasy and moved off. _“I can’t let these doors slam!”_ he thought _“The sound will bring whoever is near down on us!”_ Gently shutting the door, he looked around. His friends were at the top of the corridor. Starting off, he paused as Kevin growled. “Kev? What is it, buddy?” he whispered, hairs rising on the back of his neck as the growling intensified. Picking up pace, his eyes flicking everywhere, scared - He yelped as a massive hand covered his mouth and dragged him into a room. He bucked and tried to twist away, already yelling into the hand for his brother and friends, his heart slamming inside him, terror lending him strength as he clawed at the hand. “Get off of me!! Roman!!” he tried to yell, but only muffled grunts were heard as an arm snaked around his chest, pinning his arms and holding him still. Kevin growled and snapped as the arm brushed against him _“Kev!”_ Seth thought, panicked and struggling to unclip him as the man cursed his bloody fingers.

 

 _“Yes!!”_ he thought, as Kevin fell and disappeared out the door with a skitter of paws. _“Roman and Jake will know when he turns up without me that there’s something wrong!”_ He fought harder as something cold pressed against his neck, flinching as the hand covering his mouth tightened making his jaw creak “Move or make a noise and I open your throat, got it?” Seth, paralysed by the cold metal against his neck, didn’t reply, fighting to breathe as the massive hand half blocked his nose. “He has a knife against my neck!” he realised, horrified “Got it?” rumbled the deep voice as the knife dug deeper and blood trickled. He nodded, tears in his eyes, terrified. “Good. Now, I’m going to put you down and let go of your mouth, you will call the one with the sleeve tattoo and long hair in here. Try to warn him and I’ll make sure you and the rest of your little group don’t leave here, am I clear?”  Seth’s eyes widened, shaking his head, fury exploding in him as the blood flowed faster

 

 _“Hell no! I’m not betraying him again, I don’t care if this fucker kills me! It’s not fucking happening!!”_ he thought, the idea infuriating him. Kicking and struggling, he yelled into the hand, ignoring the increasing blood from his neck as he thrashed. The man held him until he exhausted himself, then spoke “You will do it or I will gut you in front of him, along with that rat dog!” he spat, knife tight on his throat. _“No I fucking wont!”_ he thought, the idea of doing that making his skin crawl. Seth snarled, shook his head and bit the hand as hard as he could. He grunted, but didn’t let go. Seth dug his teeth in further, the man grunted and flung him. Seth slammed into a stack of chairs, he cried out at the unforgiving steel and crumpled, stunned.

 

“Gotta call Jake!” he thought, opening his mouth-. A hand clamped around his throat and dragged him up, feet dangling “Last chance, Rollins. Call him or I’ll get him myself!” he demanded. Seth glared, hatred for him coursing through him “Like hell I will!” he choked, spitting the blood in his mouth onto his face “Fuck you! I’m not doing that again! I’d rather die, you fucking asshole!” As he blinked, Seth reached for his knife, pulled it out- the hand constricted, he couldn’t breathe!! Dropping the knife, he scrabbled at the hand, desperate for air. _“C-can’t breathe!!”_ he thought kicking the chest in front of him in desperation. The man slammed him up against the wall and shoved him up it, the hand cruelly digging in and tearing the knife wounds there.

 

Seth kicked and thrashed, desperate as black spots crept in and everything was going blurry. His hands fell to his sides as his strength faded. Dean and Roman flashed to the front of his mind _“S-sorry R-ro, D-dean”_ he thought, snarling at the smirking man as he felt himself fading. _“I-I tried”_  

A flash and the arm choking him jerked, a yell of pain echoing. Something slammed into the man, he fell sideways, the hand releasing Seth. He sucked in a deep, gasping breath as he fell in a heap, coughing and choking. Pain flared in his throat as he came back to his senses _“I’m not dead!”_ he thought, surprised. Clutching it, he coughed and gasped _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, looking up through tear filled eyes, still coughing one hand at his throat, dazed. Roman, Punk, Jake, Styles and the twins were keeping down the giant of a man with kicks and punches as he struggled to rise.

 

 

 

He blinked, confused “Seth! C’mon!” someone yelled, tugging on his arm. Looking up AJ’s worried eyes met his through her mask as Neville stood guard over them, Seth’s knife in his hand “Let’s get you out of here, c’mon!” she said urgently, eyes on the fight, Kevin under one arm. Neville pulled him up and dragged him outside the door, slipping the knife back into the sheath on the back of  Seth’s pants. He slid down the wall, coughing still as his throat burned. “He nearly killed me!” he thought, shaking as the adrenaline wore off. “Seth, why is there so much blood? He only choked you, right?” AJ asked, worriedly as yells and crashing came from inside the room. _“Blood?”_ he thought, confused, looking down. His shirt was soaked _“He had a knife!”_ he remembered, sickened as his throat began to sting.

 

“Knife” he whispered hoarsely, moving his hand as he coughed again. _“Starting to hurt now!”_ AJ’s eyes widened as she looked, Seth not noticing. “Seth-“ she began carefully - Roman came flying through the doorway, the twins, Styles and Punk following him. “C’mon, guys go!” he said urgently, scooping up Seth and taking off. _“What the hell is going on?”_ he thought, confused, hand clamped to his throat again, looking behind them. A minute later “Roman! Here!” Punk panted, checking Becky’s map, AJ tucked into his chest “This should be empty!” They dashed inside, panting as Styles closed the door and knelt, listening. “Anything?” Punk asked, setting AJ down. _“Is he following us?!”_ he thought nervous. Styles shook his head, still listening. “Seth, what happened?” Roman asked, looking down at him. His eyes widened at the blood “Seth! What did he do to you?! Why is there so much blood?!” he demanded, setting him down carefully.

 

He was pale and his eyes were huge!  Seth leaned on the wall “He had a knife” he replied hoarsely, making him cough. Roman paled and pulled his hand away from his neck. Roman growled, seeing it. _“Bad?”_ Seth signed, worried. Roman shook his head, face tight “It looks bad, but none of them are deep. They’ve already stopped bleeding, you’ll be ok” he replied, face pale and angry. “Tell us what happened” Jimmy piped up. Seth shook his head _“No time, we gotta get them and get out!”_ Seth signed, Roman translating _. “If those are the kind of people they hired, they’re in more danger than we realised!”_ he thought, urgency filling him. Looking around _“Where’s Jake?”_ he asked, worried, not seeing him. “That guy who took you was special forces, Seth. We had no hope against him. He flung us like we were nothing!” Punk replied, unnerved. “Jake’s gonna handle him. Said to tell him when we had them out and he’ll meet us back at the house” Roman said.

 

Seth shook his head _“I can’t leave Jake against that monster! He’s huge! And he doesn’t know where Punk lives!”_ he thought, panicking. Moving for the door, Roman put a hand on his arm “Seth, you can’t! If you try to help him, you’ll just be a liability! He’ll have to protect you and that’ll distract him! This way, he can focus on kicking his ass and we can focus on getting Dean, Dolph and Becky out!” he said, sadly. Seth hung his head, fighting tears as he realised Roman was right _“He’s my best friend, I can’t leave him there, fighting him alone!”_ Roman sighed “I know, Seth, but Jake is the one best equipped to take him on. He’s tear through us in seconds, man. We can’t be anywhere near him! I hate this too, but we need to get them out, ok? If we can, we’ll look for him on the way out, I promise” he said quietly. Seth nodded and squared his shoulders and pushed everything back and focused

 

 _“Ok. Jake isn’t in this anymore, unless he shows up. The original plan is shot to shit! We need to get to where Dean is and we’re so close now. Hunter will be expecting me, Roman and the twins. He won’t be expecting Punk, AJ, Styles and Neville. We got rid of a lot of their guys. But if I know Hunter, he’ll have kept back a good few, just in case. And called in more, probably the guys patrolling the city. Where would he put them?”_ he thought, pulling out a copy of Becky’s map studying it. _“If I was him, I’d try and isolate us as much as possible, keep us away from help and possibly split us up. I’d call in Sheamus, Rusev and Owens as well and place men at locations like my office, the room where Dean is, the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. At a signal from him, they’d all descend on us, as well as any others he’s hidden around the place!”_ he realised

 

 _“That’s it!”_ he thought _“That’s their plan! They weren’t expecting us, it’s the best they could come up with in so little time! But, they have no communications now, so it’ll just be whoever’s closest to us will come after us”_ “It’s a trap” he croaked, coughing. They all looked at him, surprise. “Come again?” Styles asked, worried. _“It’s a trap! He set a fucking trap for us!”_ he signed to Roman, the hand gestures slowly returning to him. _“Hunter isn’t stupid! He thinks we’re outside in the warehouse, and because Roman and Jake took out their communications, he won’t know that all of those men are incapacitated until someone tells him, right?”_ They nodded in agreement, faces grim. _“But Hunter wouldn’t believe that! He’d be suspicious and hold half his men back, just in case! Most of them will be hidden around the room Dean, Dolph and Becky are in. Maybe around their office as well?”_ he mused thoughtfully. “ _He’d want to make sure we couldn’t get help, so he’d put guards on the locker rooms and gym, too”_

 

There was silence “How are we supposed to get in there and get out? We go in there and we’ll be locked down in minutes!” Styles burst out, frustrated. _“How do we do this?”_ Seth thought, frustrated. “How about we draw them out? Seth, you said they weren’t expecting me, Punk, AJ and Styles. If we can somehow get them away from that room, we can get in and get them out” Neville said quietly, eyes burning in his face. “But the people who draw them away will probably be caught” Punk interjected seriously. _“That can’t happen!”_ he thought, feeling sick at the thought of another of their group disappearing. “Then we aren’t doing it” Roman rumbled, eyes flashing. Seth had the beginning of an idea, but it would take a shit load of luck and convincing to get going. _“Styles, still have Becky’s cell?”_ He nodded. _“Jimmy, Roman, Neville, you got yours? Ok, here’s what I think we should do”_ he signed. They leaned closer as he signed to Roman, who spoke for him.

 

                                                                 *15 minutes later*

“Ready?” whispered Seth, resisting the urge to cough, his burning throat making his eyes water. Roman was glaring at the group of men just ahead of them, body coiled, ready to strike. He nodded, once. Jimmy and Jey nodded, faces pale and unusually serious, their eyes glittering in their faces. He understood, he felt it too. The insistent tugging in his brain, pulling him in the direction of his brother and friends, the mounting anger he felt building behind the door in his mind, not sure if he was able to keep it back this time. Not sure if he wanted to. _“This is our last chance. If this plan doesn’t work, we’ll all be like Dean”_ he thought _“If we go down, I’m taking a few of those fuckers with me! Hunter preferably!”_ “On three!” he spat, laser focused on the back of the closest man “Remember, let them shout and make noise, the more the better!” They nodded “I can do that” Roman rumbled, his voice almost unrecognisable.

 

“One, two, Three!” Seth yelled and launched himself at the man, tackling him and bring him down. “What the-“ he yelled, groaning as his face smashed into the floor. Roman and the twins leapt over him, charging into the group. Seth knocked his out and ran to join them. Snarling, he jumped into the fray, dragging men off Roman and kicking the ones that dared put hands on the twins. Falling back as a fist stunned him, he spat blood and looked up, furious. “Nice try, fucker!” he snarled, sweeping his legs and kicking him in the throat as he fell. Hopping up, he charged into a group surrounding Roman and tackled a couple, the twins jumping on the ones he took down. Men were yelling, voices echoing off the walls _“Perfect! Just what we need!”_ Seth thought, head-butting an insistent fucker who kept trying to get him in a headlock. He collapsed. “Duck!” deep voice yelled, Seth ducked, a man flew over him and knocked over three others. “Hell yeah, Roman!” he croaked, high fiving.

 

“Uce!” Jimmy called, Seth looked over and hauled ass out of the way as Roman threw back his head and howled, the noise deafening in the hallway and charged forward as the twins threw a guard forward. _“Yes! They’ll definitely hear that!”_ he thought, snickering. Roman seemed to cut him in half, he just crumpled. Seth watched in satisfaction, his head snapped up “Guys!” he warned, eyes fixed on the group charging around the corner. _“Eight guys, some already banged up. We could take them”_ he thought, seeing various black eyes and split lips. They paused, shocked, seeing the six men in various stages of unconsciousness. “Wanna join the party, assholes?” Roman snarled, the sound scaring Seth. “Shit, that’s scary!” he thought, intimidated. With the fake blood still on his face and hair, he looked terrifying! Seth chuckled

 

“We could always use some new friends to play with! You guys look good, since you were playing with ours am I right?” he snarled, rage sparking and moving forwards as he felt his face pale and lips draw up off his teeth. They backed off slightly, Seth raised his hand and signalled. With growls, they leapt for the men, barrelling into them and bringing down most of them. Knocking out two, Seth jumped up, pulled Roman, Jimmy and Jey away and pointed to the wave of black streaming from the other end of the corridor. “We gotta go!” he croaked, delighted _“It worked!”_ he thought as he ran. “Neville, Styles, you ready?” he coughed, throat burning again. _“Please be ready!”_ he thought, feeling his knee kick off again. _“Yep! Whenever you are!”_ came the reply. “AJ, Punk you ready?” Roman said from next to him _“Uh-huh. Just say the word!”_ came the high pitched reply. Seth looked back at the yelling horde behind them _“At least thirty guys, that must be nearly every one they had left! No Sheamus, Rusev or Owens, though!”_ he thought, uneasily

 

 _“These morons will listen to Hunter if he told them to not hurt us or Dean! The League wouldn’t care!”_ Those three were dangerous and he didn’t like that they weren’t here. _“Hunter has a plan for them! But what?”_ he thought, uneasily as they dashed through the gorilla, through the curtain and out into an empty arena. Sprinting down the ramp, they leapt into the half constructed ring and waited, checking to see if anything would impeded their plan. “We’re good!” Roman rumbled “Good!” reported the twins. “Another minute or so, guys” he muttered into the radio. _“Got it!”_ Neville replied, calmly. _“Ready”_ AJ chirped. _“Any second now!”_ he thought, subtly leaning in the ropes. Men poured out of gorilla and into the arena and Seth lifted his leg as Roman took hold of him, Jimmy and Jey standing protectively in front of them.

 

The men poured down the ramp, Roman made to desperately drag Seth to the opposite ropes. _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping they would fall for it. He cried out in agony as his leg buckled and he collapsed, clutching his leg. Gasping “Roman, go! Take Jimmy and Jey and go!” he yelled, pushing at him and looking over his shoulder, scared. “Hell no! I’m not leaving you!” he snapped, the men close enough now to hear them now. Seth turned to the twins “Guys, take him and go!” he begged them, they shook their heads “We’re staying, Uce” they said together, glaring at the men now circling around the ring. Seth shook, seeing the sea of black surrounding the ring, but excitement bloomed as they paused at the edges of the ring and waited _“Yes! They didn’t come in! I thought they’d want to see us squirm for a bit!”_ he thought, relieved.

 

“It worked!” he whispered to Roman as he pulled him up, Seth panting and leaning heavily on Roman. “Let’s hope the rest goes to plan. If it does, next stop is our brother” he replied, tense. They stood back to back with the twins, glaring out at the smirking men. “Well, looks like Rollins is the cause of the Shields downfall again!” one remarked and Seth grit his teeth at the laughter “Fuck you, dipshit! If I’m anything, I’ll be the downfall of The Authority!” he snarled, furious. They laughed “With a crippled leg? I doubt that!” another one snickered. “Who said I was crippled, shithead?” he snapped, putting his leg down and straightening. They stared in shock as he paced forwards “You fucks backed the wrong team!” he spat, glaring at the lead one. “Yeah? Why is that?” he said, glaring up at him. “Thought he’d never ask!” he thought, excited.   

 

 

Seth smirked and whistled, nothing happened for a second and his stomach dropped. _“Did it actually work?”_ he thought, nervous. A thump from under the ring. Seth smirked, Roman chuckled and the twins bounced. Another thump. _“Ready for the signal”_ Punk whispered in his ear _“Same here”_ Neville whispered. The men backed up, unnerved, eyeing the dark space where the panels would usually be. They waited “That it?” one of them sniggered. “Nope!” The twins chorused. Seth smirked and held up a finger. _“Please let this have worked!”_ he thought, nervous _“We’re dead otherwise!”_ A second’s silence, one guard stepped forward, hand inching to his waist. _“He’s going for his gun!”_ Seth thought, pulling back the twins and Roman. The man suddenly fell with a startled yelp and disappeared under the ring, a yelp and a thump floating out. Silence. “That’s it” Seth repled, laughing at their looks of shock and fear.  

 

“What the hell? What did you do to him?” one yelled, pacing forwards and stopping well back from the ring as something under the ring growled, a deep intimidating sound that made the group of men step back even more. _“I know that sound!”_ Seth thought unnerved, palms beginning to sweat as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. “Shit, shit, shit!” he muttered, scared. “Seth?” Roman whispered, worried “What’s wrong?” He was shaking, if that’s who he thought it was, he wanted to be gone, fast! “Orton” he replied, hands clenched as he scanned around him, wishing for a wall at his back. “He said, what did you do to him?!” another guard demanded, hands inching towards his side, the group shifting and muttering. _“Focus! I can worry about him later! I need to get Dean out of here!”_ he thought, forcing himself to ignore the threatening presence of the man that terrified him.

 

Seth spread his hands “I didn’t do anything!” he protested laughing at their nervous looks and restless shifting. _“We got em!”_ he thought, excited. Roman leaned forward “They did” he rumbled, pointing down. A clank and wrestlers poured from under the ring, eyes fixed on the hastily retreating men. Seth’s mouth fell open as he saw the amount of people diving out and jumping on the stunned guards. Jimmy and Jey were hopping and yelling in excitement, Roman was smiling as he saw the men fall before their friends. _“Holy shit!! How many did they call?!”_ he thought, stunned as he watched Punk, AJ, The New Day, Zayn, Sasha Banks, Neville, Styles, Ryback, Natayla, Cena, Paige, Darren Young, Bullet Club, Ryder, Titus, Breeze, Slater and Rhyno, The Ascension, Cesaro, Bella twins, Show, Kane, Charlotte, Enzo and Cass, Lucha Dragons, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Goldust, R-truth,  Braun Strowman-

 

Seth shrunk back, seeing the cold eyes of The Viper scrutinising him from between the bottom ropes. He avoided his eyes, but he could feel them, laser focused on him. Hunching down _“How did they manage to get him to help us? He hates me!”_ he thought in shock, sighing in relief as Orton was forced to turn and fight off men attempting to sneak up on him.  Frantic movement drew his eye to the ramp, pulling Seth’s eyes away from Orton. “Guys!!” Xavier called, waving energetically. They hurried over, slipping out of the ring and dived into the brawl continuing all around the ring. Seth saw Ryback, Kane and Show flinging men around, Charlotte, Paige and Sasha teaming up to take down men left right and centre, Lucha Dragons, Enzo and The Ascension flying off the ropes onto whole groups and bringing them down, Cena and Cass were cutting swathes through the men, Cass with his big boots and Cena with his massive fists.

 

Everywhere he looked, he saw his colleagues and friends fighting viciously, all to get them and the three the Authority took out. “C’mere, you little shit!” a voice bit out and Seth was dragged and slammed on the floor. A bloody guard stood over him, hand raised back, something shiny in his hand _“It’s a knife!”_ he thought in horror, frozen. The hand descended, Seth watched, petrified _“Move!”_ he yelled to himself. The hand jerked away, Seth snapped out of it and scrambled away, heart thudding as Kevin licked his chin. Looking back, his jaw nearly dropped! Orton stood there, one tattooed arm tight around the guard’s neck. He choked, reacted blindly and swept his arm back, aiming the knife for Orton’s face. Seth flinched, but Orton caught it casually and twisted. The snap of breaking bone, and the man’s shriek made Seth queasy _“He saved me! Randy Orton saved me!”_ he thought, stunned, the knife clattering to the floor.

 

His eyes widened as Orton dropped him and advanced, eyes burning through him. _“Crap, crap, crap!”_ he thought, the cold eyes making him shake. Seth scrambled back, terrified “Seth, there you are, dog!” Jey suddenly yelled, elbowing a guard in his way, not seeing Orton. “C’mon, man! We gotta go!” he yelled over the screams, shouts and yelps as he pulled him up. As Jey pulled him through the brawling wrestlers, Seth looked back and saw Orton standing and watching him, his face expressionless. _“He saved me!”_ he thought, shocked _“Why? Because he wants to do that himself?!”_ Stepping clear of the brawl, Seth was crushed in strong arms and he relaxed. “You ok?” Roman said, sounding relieved. He nodded into the chest _“I’ll tell him later, now we need to focus, we’re so fucking close!”_ he thought, urgency filling him again. “Thanks, man” Roman said to Jey “No probs, Uce!” he replied smiling.

 

Roman let him go and immediately “Captain, my captain!” Xavier yelled, crushing Seth in a hug. _“Oh god!”_ he thought, remembering how energetic he was. Seth huffed a laugh as he stepped back “Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT?! See how the power of positivity has brought the roster together?! All because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! Ne-“ he burst out, excited. “Woods!” Seth yelled, remembering it was the only way to make him stop talking. “Oh yeah! You guys will need some extra guys to help you get them out! No, not The New Day! Hold on, I’ll call your questing companions” he chirped. Raising Fransceca 2 and adjusting his earpiece, he belted out a loud tune and waited. _“Where’d he get the earpiece?”_ Seth thought, surprised as Punk, Styles, AJ and Neville appeared through the crowd of brawling people, Big E and Kofi hopping along beside them. _“They’re ok!”_ he thought, relieved.

 

“Go guys! Get them out we’ll handle these meanies!” Xavier exclaimed, adjusting his unicorn horn carefully. “Are you sure, dog? Because-“ Jimmy began “Because?!” Big E exclaimed, delighted “You gotta be kidding me!” Seth sighed, already feeling a headache forming. “Because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day R-“ Big E declared, him and his team mates dancing around and occasionally blocking an escape attempt by a guard. Seth ignored them, he knew they would be like this for hours! Seth met Romans eyes, he flicked them towards the gorilla _“Most of the men are gone now! There will be some guarding them, we can manage them!”_ he thought, unlocking the wall he had put up at the start of this, a wall that blocked him from thinking of Dean and his friends. If he had, he would have ran to his door, regardless of how many were there! Roman nodded, face hardening. Seth nudged the others, who seemed to be transfixed by the new day. “Lets get our friends back” he said.

 

Neville’s gaze sharpened, he nodded, once as his face hardened and paled. Styles lip twitched and he nodded, running his hand through his hair and replacing his ball cap. Seth could feel it, the rising rage and fear he had blocked out. Running out through the gorilla _“There’s no one here!”_ he thought in relief, running past the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. As they ran, he could feel the mood of the group shifting, twisting as each member remembering why they had come here in the first place. Ducking through the doors that led into the back maze of rooms, they paused. Looking at Romans map, Seth could see his hands shaking. He was too, they were so close!! _“We’re so close!”_ he thought, pinpointing where they were. “Just two corridors and we have them!” he whispered hoarsely, excited.

 

Roman nodded, face after shutting down. Seth turned to AJ, Punk and Styles “Guys, we’re splitting up here. Wait at the other end of that corridor, ok? Don’t come down unless we call you, no matter what you hear! The Authority can’t know about you four, just in case something goes wrong! If it does, leave us and get them out, alright?” he said quietly, ignoring his throat. “Make sure you get them out and don’t come back for us” Roman added, his voice going deeper than usual. “Guys, we’re not gonna le-“ Punk started “Punk! There’s a high chance we’re gonna be caught, since Owens and what’s left of The League haven’t turned up yet and Hunter might have more guys hidden around here! We came here to get them out, and I’ll be damned if me, Roman and the twins will be the cause of them, or us spending another second in this hell hole!” he snapped, surprising himself. “Promise us you’ll get them out, even if it means leaving us here!” Jimmy demanded, his brother nodding next to him. Punk nodded “Fine, I promise” he replied _“That was too easy!”_ Seth thought, suspicious “Promise you will look after Dean and not come back for us later, or let him come after The Authority in future!” he snapped.

 

Punk scowled, but at Seth’s glare “I promise” he muttered, AJ nodding beside him, near tears. “Guys?” Roman asked, looking at Styles and Neville. They nodded reluctantly “Me and Dolph will look after him” Neville said quietly, upset. “Me and Becky too” Styles replied, grim. Seth sighed in relief _“They’ll look after him, he’ll be ok!”_ he thought, relieved _“Either way, he’s getting out!”_ “Thanks guys” he said gratefully. “Let’s do this!” he whispered, shaking out his arms and legs carefully. High fives all around and hugs from AJ and they set off. Seth watched them go, worried. _“Don’t let Hunter find out about them! He’ll destroy their lives!”_ he prayed. “Good luck guys!” Jimmy whispered as the three men and woman disappeared down a separate corridor. Turning back to his group, “Ready?” he said quietly. They nodded and set off.

 

Seth could feel it as they ran for the corridor, he could feel it building, the rage, pain and fear all mixing into a potent rage that was dying to be released. Seeing a flicker of movement on his left, he stopped and held his arms out, stopping roman and the twins. _“Something’s not right!”_ he thought suspicious. “Seth? What is it, man?” Jey whispered. Seth’s eyes narrowed, seeing a shape shift out from the door ahead “Trap!” he spat, recognising the ridiculous hair as he unclipped Kevin. Common sense left him as rage exploded seeing his arrogant smug face. “Nice one, Rollins! Sniffin’ out my trap before you walked inta it!” he smirked, leaning on the wall. “Too bad Ambrose is bein’ a little shit right now, he’d love ta heat tha’! I’ll have to tell him later, though” he said regretfully. “Hunter and Steph are busy with him now, an’ tha other two!”

 

 An image of Dean, beng circled by The Authority, alone made the door in his head burst open, blinding rage filling Seth, as he became absolutely focused on the almost murderer in front of him. Roman and Seth howled in rage and leapt for him, Roman diverting as he spotted Rusev, leaving Sheamus to Seth _“This fuckers mine!”_ he thought, seeing his eyes widen as he saw Seth barrelling for him, hate twisting his features. Finally releasing some of the rage that had built up, “You’re fucking dead, Sheamus!” he snarled, tackling him full force. Seth was shaking, anger roaring through him, his knee was hurting, but he disregarded that as he pinned the Irishman’s arms with his knees. Somewhere behind him, Roman and the twins yelled.

 

Sheamus was fucking laughing up at him, Seth lost it, slamming his fist again and again into the smug face “Dean coded three times because of you, you fucking piece of shit!!” he yelled, hitting and hitting until his fist ached. Seth fell back as a massive fist crashed across his face. _“Ow, fuck! Forgot how hard he hits!”_ he thought furious. Seth leapt up, dodging a foot aimed at his head and slammed his fist across his face. Sheamus reeled, spitting blood “Not so tough now, are ya?!” he snarled as Sheamus scrambled back, Seth following him. “You’re not fighting someone who’s injured, you pathetic prick! Get the fuck up, I’m not done kicking your ass!” he spat, kicking him as he crawled, holding his mouth. Hatred was pouring from him as he watched Sheamus crawl and stagger to his feet. He was smirking as he wiped blood from his battered face. Seth paused, sensing something was wrong.

 _“Whys he smiling?”_ he thought, alarm bells going off in his head. Sheamus tapped his ear and laughed “Big bro is very quiet, isn’t he?” he laughed. Seth listened, it was silent “Roman! Jey! Jimmy!” he yelled, dashing for the door they had dived through minutes before _“No! I can’t lose another one! I can’t!”_ he thought, terrified. He almost made it before huge arms wrapped around him and pulled him back “Ah, c’mon, now Seth! Ya really think we would just stand here an’ wait for ya?” he whispered, snickering as Seth kicked out and struggled, desperate to get in the room where his brothers needed him!! “Guys!” he yelled, frantic as tears built _“No! They can’t have gotten them!”_ he thought, anguished _“They can’t!”_ His skin was crawling where Sheamus was dragging him back “Get the fuck off!” he yelled, twisting away and dashing for the door, heart in his mouth _“Gotta get to Roman and the twins!”_ he thought, frantic.

 

He slammed down as Sheamus drove into him. Seth slid and slammed into the door. Looking up, he got a glimpse into the room and what he saw horrified him _“No! Nononono!”_ he thought, sickened. The giant was back, he was standing over Roman, Jimmy and Jey, Rusev slumped in the corner. They were out cold. He was glaring as he jingled something at Seth, cold eyes fixed on his face “Guys!! Wake up!” Seth yelled as Shemus seized his ankle and dragged him back, away from his family. Seth’s last sight of them was the giant reaching for Roman and twining his hand in his hair, dragging him up as Sheamus pulled him away. “No!! Get the fuck off him, you asswipe!” Seth screamed, vision going red, seeing Roman limp in his grasp in his mind. “Roman cant defend himself!” he thought, frantically kicking. Turning over, he kicked Sheamus clean in the jaw, he fell back, grunting as Seth leapt to his feet, drew his knife and dashed inside.

 

 _“I don’t have a fucking chance here, but I can’t let him near them!”_ he thought, letting his anger grow and push back the terror _“If I can knock him out for a second, I can wake them and we can run!”_ Seth glared at his bloody face, a large gash crossing his forehead. “About damn time Rollins! Been looking for you everywhere, we never finished our chat! And, no big bro this time!” he spat, shaking Roman. “Shit, he still pissed about earlier!” he thought, tightening his hand on the knife as he saw how limp Roman was.  

 

“Drop him!” he spat, anger thrumming through him _“What did he do to Jake?!”_ he thought, stomach clenching. He smirked and dropped Roman with a thump. Seth growled as he flung something at him _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, snatching them out of the air. “Don’t think your little friend will be coming back any time soon!” he chuckled. Seth looked down and his breath caught. Jakes blood-stained dog tags were in his hand, the ones that he had gotten from his first brother. The ones he treasured. _“Jake wouldn’t let him take these without a serious fight”_ he thought, numb as he stared at them _“That must mean ….”_ Seth couldn’t finish the thought.  Taking a deep breath, he looped the chain over his head, the cold metal comforting him. _“I’m so sorry, Jake! I’m so sorry I dragged you into this, man”_ he thought out, hoping he could hear him.  

 

Tears filled his eyes as he looked up, heart cracking in his rib cage. “You killed him?” he whispered, voice shaking, praying he would say he had just knocked him out. He nodded “Fiery little fucker, but I got him in the end” he said, relishing the complete heartbreak consuming Seth. He closed his eyes _“He killed him. Jakes gone! No more sleepovers, grossing him out with dried fruit or kicking my ass at Madden”_ he thought, raw grief for the man who had supported him when no one else would slamming into him _. “I got him killed! He survived hell and I get him killed!”_ he thought, tears coursing down his face. The guard shifted and grunted slightly. Seth grasped onto that “He hurt you, didn’t he?” he spat, seeing him wince. Pride flickered _“That’s my boy!”_ he thought, stricken _“I have a chance now! Thanks, man”_ he thought, swallowing hard. Jakes smile invaded his mind “I’m gonna fucking kill you!” he screamed, suddenly furious as his control snapped.

 

Seth leapt for him, knife in one hand. He was shaking, he was so fucking angry! This fucker had taken Dean and now he had killed Jake! Two of his brothers were gone! “You fucking killed him!!” he screamed, mind threatening to break apart. “Yeah, I did! You’re next, asshole!” he snapped. Seth paused, shocked. “Don’t think Hunter and Steph would like that, would they?” he spat. His lip twitched “They don’t have to know, do they? It’ll be our little secret” he chuckled. Fear coursed through Seth _“He took down Jake, a fully trained soldier and now he’s after me?!”_ he thought, scared. His gaze flickered to the men at his feet. The man saw it and chuckled “You’re gonna be fun to extinguish, Rollins! You’re so … expressive! Makes it so much fun as I rip the life out” he said casually. “Don’t worry, they won’t be awake in time for a final goodbye, but I’ll make sure they know you screamed for them” Seth flinched, and he laughed _“Focus!! He’s trying to get in my head!! I gotta get him away from them, all he has to do is reach down!”_ he thought, pushing the horrific image away.      

 

Seth focused on bringing down the man who had taken his best friend and was threatening his remaining ones, he channelled his anger as he fixed his eyes on him, ice cold fury filling him and replacing the red hot that was uncontrollable. Seth leapt forwards, face twisted in fury and seething hatred, he dodged, Seth watching his movements as he landed _“The leg!”_ Seth thought, seeing him limp badly, blood covering his upper thigh. _”There’s a weak spot!”_ he thought, scanning him for more. _“Forehead, will bleed a lot. Blinded, weak from blood loss”_ He kicked the leg and he yelled, slumping on the wall. _“Bloodstain in the arm. Knife wound?”_ he thought, noting the large red satin on his forearm.

 

Seth danced back as the massive fist swung around. “Missed, asshole!” he snapped, picking up a chair and flinging it at him. It connected on his head and he dropped, groaning as fresh blood poured. Seth paused for a second, surprised. Retrieving the chair, he quickly slammed it on him again and again, terrified of him getting up. Seth stopped, panting. The giant slumped, out, for now. _“He won’t be for long!”_ he thought, hatred spiking in him. He looked back _“Now’s my chance!”_ Seth thought, frantic. Running to his brothers “Roman! Roman, wake up!” he whispered shaking him and slapping his face gently “C’mon, Ro! Wake up!” he yelled, scared when he wouldn’t wake, eyes watching the giant and the door. “Jimmy, Jey! Guys, c’mon, wake up! Please, wake up!” he cried, switching to the twins. No response. Seth tried for a couple of minutes, nothing. _“They’re out cold! What do I do now?”_ he thought, kneeling. Shaking his bothers harder, he yelled and pleaded for them to wake up _“What did he do to them?”_ he thought, putting his head in his hands.  

 

He thought for a second. _“I gotta hide them! If I can draw him away, they can get Dean out!”_ he thought, jumping up. Seth ignored the voice saying he wouldn’t survive if the giant got his hands on him. That he’d be looking for blood when he woke. _“I pissed him off, and his pride won’t take being knocked out by me. He wanted to kill me before I knocked him out”_ he thought, nervous. Seth had humiliated him just there, and the Authority wasn’t around to rein him in. Moving fast and keeping his eyes on the door and the giant man, he dragged Roman around a stack of chairs, pulling in Jimmy and Jey next. Standing back, he smirked _“Yes! They can’t be seen from here!”_ he thought, relieved. Stepping back, hands seized his shirt and pulled him back roughly. Seth twisted on instinct and buried his teeth in the fucker’s hand, clamping down as hard as he could. Sheamus yelled, pulling his hand as Seth jerked his head. Sheamus’s screams intensified as something ripped, then cracked and blood flowed. Seth released and rolled forwards, leaping to his feet and kicking the kneeling man in the face. He collapsed, moaning and holding his hand. Grabbing a chair, Seth cracked it over him again and again, satisfaction blooming at every hit “That was from Dean, you fucking dick!” he hissed, kicking him again for good measure _“That felt so good!”_ he thought, stretching.

 

Dragging him up, Seth pulled him out of the room and kicked open the door of the next one. Shoving Sheamus in, he pulled the cuffs from his vest and securely locked him to a metal bar protruding from the floor. Going back for Rusev, he dragged him in and cuffed him down, using Jey’s cuffs. _“They might shout”_ he thought looking around, he seized rags from a table. _“This’ll do!”_ he thought, smirking. Ripping them up, he balled them up and shoved it into their mouths and wound cloth around it. _“Try to make noise now, fuck faces!”_ he spat, giving them one last kick before slamming the door shut. _“No time to kick their asses properly!”_ he thought, regretful _“Giant will be awake soon!”_ Entering the room, he waited, cross-legged on a table his eyes fixed on the motionless mountain of a man. _“How can I get him out of our hair? I could draw him to where the roster is kicking the shit out of the guards, but he could seriously hurt or kill some of them before we bring him under control. Jake is … was the only one who could handle him”_ he thought, slumping back as the grief and loss tore through him.

 

Swallowing hard and breathing deep _“No! Focus! I can grieve later! Now, I have to somehow neutralise him!”_ Seth shook himself and focused _“I don’t have ropes, they would be no good! I’d need chains, a fucking shitload of them!”_ he realised, heart sinking. _“I could probably find some, but I can’t leave him here with Roman, Jey and Jimmy unconscious!”_ Seth frowned _“I won’t call in Punk, AJ, Neville and Styles. They wouldn’t have a hope!”_ Seth refused to do that, call in their friends that had risked so much for them. “ _I have to draw him away. Piss him off so much he comes after me and forgets everything else. Leaves them alone”_ he thought grimly. Seth knew he would probably not survive for very long if that’s what was going to happen. Seth bit the bullet _“If I do this and he corners me, he won’t bring me to The Authority, he’ll kill me. He even said it! Even if Hunter and Steph tell him not to, he will!”_ Seth sighed, rubbing his arms, goosebumps appearing _“Is it worth it?”_ Seth didn’t even have to think about it _“Yes. It is. I started this, I gotta finish it! I have to make sure all the people who helped us are safe, him running around without Jake keeping him in check puts every one of those people at risk!”_ His thoughts drifted to his brothers _“He’ll keep coming for them, until they’re under The Authority’s thumb or dead”_ Seth shuddered, remembering life under them.

 

 _“I don’t want them living that life. Dean, especially. He won’t submit and they’ll punish him and Roman for it, over and over”_ Seth sighed, his mind made up. He didn’t want to do it, he wanted to get Dean, leave this hell-hole and be with his family! Was that too much to ask, for him to be happy? To be with his family again?! _“But, if that fuck-head is loose, we wouldn’t be a family. We cant fight him. Me, Roman and Dean would be separated, beaten until we submitted to The Authority and tormented non-stop! Dean would just get daily beatings”_ he thought, resting his head on his knees in despair. _“The twins and Dolph would probably be severely beaten and  paraded around as an example to the roster about what happens when you cross The Authority”_ He didn’t want that for them, he wanted them to be happy. Even if it meant he wasn’t there. Hearing a yip, he looked down. “Kev!” he whispered, picking up the little dog. _“He’s ok!”_ he thought in relief. Clutching him “Kev, you gotta look after Dean and Roman, ok? The twins too. Make sure they don’t wallow in it, ok? I- I probably won’t be around, buddy” he whispered shakily. His eyes stung “I want to be, Kev, so bad.  They took me back like I had never left and now, I have to leave them! I wanna get Dean and just go!” he whispered, wiping his face slowly. “ _I can get them out and they can have some sort of life. I hope they make it back to the WWE someday, Dean worked so hard to get there. We all did!”_ he thought, chest hurting him. Kevin licked his cheek. He smiled tearfully “Love you too, Kev. But, he took Jake from us. He’s gone, we can’t bring him back” Seth swallowed, the loss crushing his insides. “And he’s trying to take everyone else! I can save Dean, Roman, the twins, everyone by doing this! If he’s on our ass and Jakes not here, he’ll tear through us in no time! We’ll all end up locked down like Dean is and horrible things done to us.

 

That can’t happen! Dean wouldn’t survive life under The Authority, Kev!  If I can get him annoyed enough, he’ll follow me. I mightn’t come back, but they’ll be safe” he whispered “Dean will look after you, you’ll be ok” _“If they get out, all of them, it’ll be worth it! And maybe I’ll survive. Maybe I can come back and have a family again!”_ he thought, not really believing it. He shrugged, If it meant they survived, he didn’t care what happened to him. He’d die if he had to _“If I die, I die. I’ll die protecting them, and I can’t think of a better way to go”_ he thought, strangely at peace with the idea _“After what I did to them, this is how I redeem myself. I owe it to them. Even if I didn’t, I’d still do it. And if I don’t survive, I’ll get to see Jake again, and meet his unit. Wonder if they’re as crazy as he is? As he was”_

 

“Punk?” Seth whispered, eyes fixed on the unconscious man. _“Yeah, Seth?”_ came the calm voice of the older man. “Listen, man. The guy who took me earlier is back. He knocked out Roman and the twins” he replied, his voice calming him a little. _“What?!”_ came AJ’s panicked voice _“Where are you? We’re on ou-“_ she began. “Guys!” Seth snapped and they were silent “I’m not telling you where we are, ok? I’m not having him hurt anyone else I care about!  I managed to knock him out and hide Roman and the twins. When he wakes up, I’m gonna draw him off” A scoff _“Like hell you are!”_ Styles snapped _“We’re in this together! Tell us where you are, you dickhead!”_ Neville interjected _“Seth,  he’ll drag you back to them! Please tell us where you are!”_ Seth watched his hands shake “If he drags me back there, I know how to survive with them. They, and you, don’t. I’ll be ok” he muttered slowly. _“You don’t seem too worried about that happening”_ Punk murmured and Seth winced _“Damn it! He’s too smart for his own good!”_ he thought, annoyed. He glared at his shaking hands. _“What did he say to you?!”_ Punk demanded worriedly.

 

 _“That he’s gonna kill me”_ he thought, but didn’t anything. _“Seth!”_ he snapped loudly. Seth sighed “Just… look after them in case I don’t come back, ok?” he replied carefully. He was silent for a minute _“Hell no, Seth!! Fuck, fuck!! What do I tell Dean and Roman??!!”_ he quietly yelled, frantic. “Tell them I’m sorry. And that if they get out, it was worth it. And I left letters in Romans vest, but don’t tell him until you’re clear, ok?” he replied. _“Where are you?!”_ Styles demanded desperately. _“Seth, please!”_ AJ begged, tearful _“Don’t do this to them!”_ Seth swallowed, throat sore from holding back “I don’t want to, but I have to! He’s no match for us, he killed Jake, for fucks sake! He was a fully trained soldier and he took him out! We can’t fight that!” he cried, a shocked silence following his words. Wiping a hand over his face “I’m sorry, guys. Look after them, ok? Don’t let them self-destruct and for god’s sake, don’t let Dean give Kevin human food anymore!” he laughed sadly. They were silent, shocked. “I’m taking out my earpiece now, so I won’t hear you anymore. Just get Dean and the rest and get out. Don’t let them come looking for me, they won’t be able to find me. Neville, Styles, make sure Dolph and Becky know how grateful I am that they, and you, decided to help us. Without you, we wouldn’t know where he was. Thank you” he took a deep breath “And, don’t tell Roman that I mightn’t come back. He’ll lose focus and The Authority will be all over him. Let him think he’ll just drag me back to them, ok? Tell him afterwards, once you’re all safe, and tell him about the letters” A pause _“Seth-“_ Punk began “Promise me, punk” he asked calmly. _“No! Hell no!! I’m not d-“_ Seth sighed “You have to! You guys get distracted, make one fucking mistake and you’ll all be their fucking pets! You don’t want that, believe me” They were silent, stubborn “Promise me!” he pressed, firmer this time “You know I’m right, Punk” _“I-I promise”_ he said, sounding defeated. “Guys?” he asked Neville, AJ and Styles. _“I won’t say anything”_ AJ’s voice replied, sounding like she was crying. He waited _“I promise”_ Neville muttered, despair in his voice. “Styles?” Seth asked when he didn’t speak. _“I’ll keep my mouth shut”_ he replied reluctantly. “Thank you guys” Seth breathed out gratefully. “They’ll be ok” he thought, slumping back. “Look after them ok?” he said quietly, voice breaking at the end. “Seth-“ Punk began, but he  pulled out the earpiece, ignoring the tinny, desperate voices coming from it and placed it on the table next to him.

    

Seth gently placed Kevin on the table next to it and scratched his ears, enjoying the last few minutes with his dog. Pulling out paper and a pen, he scribbled two letters, folding one inside the other. Finishing them, he wiped his eyes and slid off the table. “C’mon, Kev. Let’s clip you onto Roman. He’ll look after you until he gives you to Dean. You’re to do what he says, Kev. He’s looking after you now, buddy, ok?” Slipping over to his unconscious family, he whipped around. The giant was groaning _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, kissing Kevin quickly, breathing in his doggy scent for the last time. “Look after them, Kev!” he whispered and clipped him onto Romans chest. Slipping the letter into Romans biggest pocket and zipping it closed, he took a last look “Show him them when you’re safe, ok?” he said quietly, wiping his face and petting his dog quickly. “And no noise, Kev. He can’t find you!” Kevin whined, brown eyes fixed on his face, distressed. Seth drank in Romans and the twin’s faces, adding in Deans and memorising them. _“Not a bad way to go, in defence of your family”_ he thought, turning his back on them and stepping away. His heart hurt, felt like his rib cage was collapsing as he walked away. _“Its for them, its for them!”_ he thought, forcing himself to keep going as his legs shook.  

 

 _“I can do this, just be fast!”_ he thought, shoving all thoughts of his family out as he scooped up his knife and Jimmy and Jey’s while he was at it. _“No time for squeamishness! He’s gonna come for me, full force. I gotta be the same! He won’t hesitate, neither can I!”_ Slipping two of the three knives into his belt, he carefully approached the stirring man. _“He’s bigger, stronger and probably faster than me. I need to be smarter”_ he thought, assessing him. “Hey shithead!” he barked, kicking him in the head and darting back as he jerked up, glaring. Seizing a rusty padlock from the ground, he flung it, hitting the injured leg dead on. He yelled and rolled over. Seth laughed, ignoring his cramping stomach “Sleeping beauty awakes at last!” he crowed. “Been trying to wake you for an hour, dickhead!” Seeing him look around and eyes flash in anger “Missing some people, asshole? Yeah, they’re gone” he snickered, shrugging. _“C’mon, get pissed!”_ he thought, watching him carefully. “Left an hour ago. Long gone” His face reddened, anger really flowing now _“That’s it!”_ Seth thought, smirking “Why are you still here, then?” he demanded, climbing to his feet stiffly. “You killed my best friend. You’re gonna pay for it!” he snarled, meaning every word. “Is that so?” he chuckled. Seth flung his knife. It thudded into his shoulder, driving him back a step. _“Holy shit that worked!!”_

 

“Yep!” he replied, charging forwards as he staggered back. Jumping, Seth twisted and slammed his feet into his chest as hard as he could. He fell back, not as much as Seth would have liked, but enough. As he landed on a pile of tables and chairs, Seth picked himself up, pulled out another knife and moved to the door _“I gotta lead him away!”_ he thought, uneasy, eyes flicking to the stacks of chairs hiding his family _“They could wake any second!”_ Looking up, he blinked, then smirked “Hell yeah!” he muttered, clambering up a table. _“This is gonna be awesome! Wish Dean could be here, he’d love shit like this!”_ he thought, sadly. Reaching out, he pushed the chair and table stack, hard. Seth watched, delighted as the large stack of chairs and tables collapsed on top of him with a crash. Seth laughed and kicked the pile, before dashing out the door as the pile shifted dangerously. _“Gotta go! That should do it!”_ he thought, throwing a last glance at where his brothers were. A bellow of pain and rage echoed around him as he reached the door. Seth waited just inside and waited. _“Yes!! Here we go!”_ he thought, darting off he rose from the pile, furious eyes fixed on him. Seth made sure to cower down, face full of fear, before he darted out the door. Laughing to himself as he ran, relief making him giddy because his family was safe. Even if it meant his death, he was okay with that.

 

                                                            *AJ Styles*

”Shit, shit, shit!!” he spat “Seth?!” He listened, nothing. “Roman?!” Punk whispered frantically “Jimmy, Jey?!” AJ asked, her voice shaking. _“They’re out, they won’t answer!”_ he thought, frustrated. One of his friends was risking his life to get them out! He wasn’t the kind of person who sat by and let people take risks like that, especially when he could help! He stood up, pulled down his mask “Styles!” Punk whispered, yanking him back before he could step out of the hiding place they had found. “I can help him!” he whispered back fiercely, yanking it back up. Neville shook his head fast “No, you can’t, AJ! None of us can! As well as being completely outclassed by this guy, you made a promise to Seth and to Roman, like we all did, to get Dean and get him out no matter what happens to them, remember?” Neville retorted. _“Fuck!! Why did I promise him that?!”_ he thought, pissed. Styles paused and then sagged. Sitting, he put his head in his hands “Fuck, fuck!” he whispered in worried frustration, tugging on his hair gently.

 

Looking up, Punk was comforting a crying AJ, one arm around her shoulders. As he watched, he pulled her into his lap and held her close, murmuring into her ear gently. An image of a certain flame haired superstar sitting in his lap like that made his stomach clench. “What happened to Jake? I thought he was keeping him away from us” he muttered, pushing the image away. “I don’t know, but since the giants back and he isn’t…” Punk trailed off, sorrow crossing his face. There was a grim silence as they thought. _“He probably won’t be coming back”_ Styles thought, scared that The Authority would go to such lengths. “What do we tell them when they wake up?” he murmured, looking around. Punk sighed “We do what Seth asked us. He’s right, Roman would go to pieces and The Authority would catch up to him easily. He needs to be focused on the ones we can save. We all do” he murmured, putting his face into AJ’s neck. Styles saw the words left a bitter taste in his mouth and that he hated himself for agreeing with Seth and making that fucking promise!

 

 _“But he was right! We can’t take that guy. Even when Jake nailed him with that knife and Roman tackled him, it took six of us to keep him down and even then he was still fighting!”_ he thought, remembering the sheer size of him. _“And Seth’s alone with him!”_ He frowned “Maybe he’ll survive?” he whispered hopefully _“It’s a possibility! A small one, but still a chance!”_ he thought, not giving up so easily. The nodded, but he could see they didn’t believe him. _“Seth’s a tough fucker, he had to be the last two years he’s had! And he’s clever, to boot!”_   A faint sound interrupted his thoughts. Styles cocked his head, listening. “Do you guys hear that?” he said, keeping his voice low. Pushing himself up, he crept out of the tower of crates they were using to hide in and moved soundlessly to the corner and peeped around it. _“Shit, shit!!”_ he thought, nearly having a heart attack! Pulling himself back in as fast as he could, his heart pounded. Slipping back to the crates, fast, he dove inside.

 

Putting a finger to his lips, he listened carefully to see if they noticed him. Faint footsteps. _“Shit! They’re coming this way!”_ he thought, hands shaking slightly. He ignored the puzzled looks as he sat against the wall and listened “Hunter, Steph and two guards, headed this way! Don’t move!” he hissed, hearing their footsteps move closer. The group froze, shocked as they turned the corner and Styles could suddenly hear their conversation “-is good, baby! We can show them all they can’t mess with us!” she was saying, sounding excited. “They’ll all know who’s in charge in this company!” Hunter laughed, his deep voice a little too high pitched to be normal. Styles shuddered _“Even their voices sound fucked up!”_ he thought, unnerved. Their voices got louder “I know, baby! We’ll be in total control of this company! Hmmm, maybe we could expand this somehow then? Once we have The Shield sorted, of course! I’m thinking NXT first, I like the idea of the Demon King under our control more and more lately. And then maybe TNA? I want those Hardy’s, especially that no good junkie Jeff!” he snarled, hate twisting his voice.

 

Styles eyes widened in shock _“They want to take over NXT after this?! Then TNA or ROH?!”_ he thought, gobsmacked as he met Punks disbelieving stare. Anger boiled in him, remembering all the friends he had made in both brands. _“Fuckers won’t get that far!”_ he vowed, knowing as time went on, they would only get worse and they would be brutal with the competition, if they got their hands on them. _“I’ll call around and warn everyone, once we get away from here!”_ he thought, tapping his cell in his pocket. Steph’s high pitched squeal pulled him back from his thoughts “Really, Hunter?! You really mean it?” They were right outside their crates, Styles held his breath, terrified to move a muscle _. “Please don’t realise we’re here!”_ he thought, leaning slightly on Neville. Punk was clutching AJ, not moving a muscle, her face white and eyes panicked. Styles winked, making her smile slightly. “I mean it, baby! But, first we gotta sort out The Shield. Should be easy! We already have one and the other two are close by, all we need to do is hunt them down” he replied, chuckling, as if the thought of hunting down two men was amusing to him.

 

Steph laughed. Styles relaxed as their voices began to fade, they were moving off! Another minute and their voices faded. Styles sagged on the wall, relief running through him _“That was too fucking close!”_ he thought, shaken. “NXT? They want NXT next?” Neville spat, the only one of them that had passed through the developmental grounds. “And after that, TNA and ROH” Punk replied, thoughtfully. _“They’re not gonna stop, until someone stops them”_ he realised, heart sinking. “Guys!” Styles whispered, stiffening, hearing muffled yelling and crashing coming from the room they thought held their friends. Panic caught Styles, hearing what he recognised as Becky and Dolph yelling _“Shit! That’s her!”_ he thought, dread filling him. Jumping to his feet, Neville beside him, they dashed for the room, heart in his throat, blind panic consuming him. Punk caught him before he cleared the crates, AJ was blocking Neville’s way out, whispering fiercely to him and shoving him back, hard. “Styles, I know, man, I heard it! You need to calm down! There could be any number of guards in that room! Go in there and we could be walking into a trap, ok?” Punk pushed him back, Styles took a deep breath and nodded.

 

 _“It could be a trap, he’s right. She’s ok if she’s yelling, not unconscious. She’s awake!”_ he thought, forcing the panic back. “Shit, get back! Keep quiet!” AJ hissed, tilting her head. “AJ, what-?” Punk began, but then stopped. They could all hear it “Let him go, you dickheads!” floated down the hallway. _“Dolph!”_ Styles thought, recognising the voice. “Styles!” Punk whispered, pointing to Neville quickly from where he was crouched beside the gap in the crates. _“Oh, shit!”_ he thought, turning and seeing the younger man shaking and listening wide eyed. He ran for the gap, Styles dove at him, pinning him and AJ put her hands over his mouth as the voices got closer. “Get tha’ fuck off!!” an accented voice spat, along with a smacking noise. Styles froze, fury rising, the sound of her faltering footsteps infuriating him “Ya hit like a bitch, amadan!” she spat. Punk appeared in front of him “You good?” he murmured. Styles took a deep breath and nodded, controlling himself with difficulty, fury yelling at him to go get her, now!

 

“How many guards?” he murmured back, teeth clenched _“Maybe we can take them here and get them away!”_ he thought, hopeful The Authority was stupid enough to leave only a couple of guards with them. Punk listened and shook his head “I can hear at least four, man. We can’t take them, they have guns” He shook his head, frustrated “We’re not Roman or Seth! They won’t hesitate to shoot!” Styles grit his teeth, hearing another smack. “What the fuck was that for, shithead?!” Dolph spat, sounding like his mouth was sore. “Because I said so, that’s why” a bored voice replied. Neville was  writhing under Styles, eyes begging to be let up. His heart broke for him “I’m really sorry, man” he muttered down to him “I can’t let you up” Tears gathered and Styles looked away, the guilt tearing at him. “Back the fuck off!!” Dolph spat, pissed. Footsteps “I’m just going to check his side, you dipshit! Move, now!” Styles tensed _“Deans here, too?!”_ he thought _“Why are they moving them?”_ A growl “I’ll do it myself! You and your scumbag buddies aren’t getting near him!! Fuck off!”

 

The guard sighed and something slammed into the crates, making them shake. “Dolph!” Becky cried “Get off, ya fucker!”  Scuffling “Shit, Dolph! Are you ok, man?” a weak, gravelly voice gasped, anger in his voice. Neville began to fight harder, desperate to get to Dolph. _“That’s Dean?!”_ Styles thought, the difference between the cocky, confident almost asshole from a couple of days ago to the man a few feet away now saddening him. He looked at Punk, who was white with fury, hearing his friend so beaten down. Hs face was pale, eyes glittering, giving him an intimidating air. Styles could feel the rage emanating from him! “I-‘m g-good, D-dean” he replied, groggily. “Up you get, shithead!” the guard snickered, something jingled and Dolph yelped. “Hey, asshole, give him a fuckin’ chance! Quit yankin’ on the fuckin’ chain!!” Dean snapped, his voice so low it was hard to hear. _“Why isn’t he yelling?”_ he thought, uneasy. _“Wait, chain?!!”_ His eyes flicked to Punk, seeing a quick smile appearing and disappearing just as fast at the familiar words from the Lunatic.

 

“Chain?!“ he mouthed to him, fury sparking again. Punks lip twitched and he nodded, eyes nearly black in his face. Dolph clambered to his feet as they listened. “Here, Dean, lean on me” they heard Dolph mutter as they moved off slowly. Neville had gone limp beneath him, AJ’s hand soaked with tears. “I’m sorry, Neville” he whispered as AJ pulled her hands away. He felt like shit, holding him down when all he wanted was Dolph. _“I think those two are more than friends”_ he thought, the guilt increasing at the thought. Styles moved off and helped him sit up against the wall. He looked shell shocked. Punk leaned over “They had five guards. Too many to take, with just the four of us” He glanced at Neville, AJ by his side, whispering to him

 

“I say we follow them. We need to know where they’re taking them!” Styles nodded agreeing. “I agree, we need to know where they are! We have the radios anyway” he replied “I’ll keep trying Roman and the twins until they reply. If they don’t, we have to get them out, any way we can. We made a promise to his brothers” AJ said softly as Punk disappeared out the gap in the crates. Styles moved to Neville “Neville, we’re gonna follow them to see where they’re taking them. Can you keep it together if we hear more shit like that?” he asked, shaking him slightly. “Neville!” he said, louder. He blinked “Yeah?” he muttered, brown eyes haunted. Styles repeated himself slowly. That seemed to snap him out of it.

 

His face hardened “Yeah, I’ll keep it together until I get to the fucks who did this to him!” he spat, getting up and moving to the edge of the crates. Styles grinned. _“There’s the Neville we need!”_ he thought, relieved. _“It’s gonna be a helluva fight to get them back and we need everyone!”_ Punk slipped back in “Ok, they’re far enough ahead, we can follow now. I’m in front, AJ me, Then Neville and then you Styles. Me and AJ will watch them, you two watch our backs, ok?” They nodded, pulled down their masks and crept out of the crates, a sense of vulnerability coming over them, being in the open. Creeping along the corridor, they could hear shuffling, yelps and curses from the group in front. Styles set his teeth, hearing a smacking noise and a female yelp, followed by a yell and a quiet curse from Dolph and Dean. _“The sooner we get them away, the fucking better!”_ he thought, anger rising fast. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dropping the key back on the unconscious guard and flexing his wrists, Dolph ran to Dean “Dean, the guard is down, the door is open, c’mon, snap out of it!” he whispered. “We can go and get to Roman and Nev ourselves!” Their names seemed to wake him a little. He looked up, that awful empty look back in them “Can’ do it, man. ‘M bleedin’ again. Go, ok?” he whispered, face pale. _“Fuck! That guard must have damaged him somehow_!” he thought, anger sparking. Dolph was freaking out, seeing how pale he was and now he said he was bleeding?! “Where, Dean? Where are you bleeding from?! Your side??” he demanded. “Doesn’ mat’er. Go, Dolph. Fin’ Ro ‘n stop ‘em from comin’ here” he replied, eyes unfocused and blinking now. Dolph grit his teeth _“I’m not leaving him like this! I can’t carry him, I could hurt him or even kill him! He can’t walk himself, either!”_ he thought, frustrated.

 

He looked at the open door longingly, but plopped down in front of Dean, making his decision. _”Ro and Nev’ll be here soon, and I can’t leave him like this!”_ he thought “I’m staying here, man. I’m not leaving you alone again” he declared. Dean shook his head and tipped sideways. Dolph caught him and pulled him back, worry for his friend increasing as he did _“He’s getting worse!”_ he thought, scared. “Wha’? No! Go ‘n warn Ro ‘n Set’!” Dean slurred, pushing him with what could be considered his good arm. _“Shit! He’s gonna faint!”_ he thought, scared “No. I’m staying here” he replied, seriously worried for him now.  He looked back, making sure no one was behind him. “Ro and the others will be here soon. We’ll leave then, ok?” he whispered gently. _“He’s gonna pass out!”_ he thought, shifting closer. “Dean! Is there any new pain or blood in your mouth?!” he asked urgently, shaking his leg again.

 

Dean shook his head “Fin’ Ro ‘n Set’” he mumbled then slumped in Dolph arms. _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, lowering him gently to the floor. He checked his mouth and sighed in relief, seeing no blood. “His lungs are ok!” he thought in relief. Checking his side, he could see the tube wound was bleeding again, badly. _“The last of the stitches must have went!”_ he thought, the sight of the blood making him nervous _“There’s so much!”_ he thought, terrified. There was already a small pool forming underneath him! _“Oh god!”_ he thought, fear spiking in him. Ripping off his shirt, he pressed it to the wound. Tearing off his belt, he secured it around his chest _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping the pressure would stem the bleeding. He tightened the belt just enough to hold the cloth to his side, but loose enough that he could breathe and hopefully not cause pain when he woke. Dolph leaned back on the wall and fought back tears, the situation catching up to him. _“This is so fucked up! What am I supposed to do?”_ he thought, staring down at his friend and the blood still dripping from his side. 

 

He hung his head _“Ro, Seth. You guys need to get here as fast as you can”_ he thought out to them. “What the hell?!” a voice boomed from the doorway. Dolph jumped and looked up. He slowly stood and moved in front of Dean, glaring. One of the guards stood in the doorway, shocked, looking down at his fellow guard unconscious on the floor. “What the fuck did you do?!” he demanded, striding into the room and dragging him away and slamming him into the wall. Dolph cried out, headache and back pain returning from where Hunter flung him against the wall earlier. He glared “I knocked him the fuck out!” he spat, furious “He tried to kick Dean in the ribs!” he lied, hoping he would buy it “That could kill him! Even Hunter said not to do it! So, I blocked it and choked the asshole out! He’ll be like that for the next 12 hours or so” he smirked, smug “Want me to demonstrate it on you?” The guard growled and threw him to the floor on his stomach. “Stay there!” he snapped, heading for the door.

 

 Dolph was panting. _“Thank god Dean is out for this! They won’t start on him”_ he thought, relieved. _“I can’t run, I’m not leaving Dean! I can’t fight, they could separate us, or even take it out on him if I do!”_ he thought, forcing himself to stay where he was. He fucking hated it! _“All I can do is do what they say and wait for Nev and the others to get here. Don’t resist and they’ll have no reason to do anything to either of us”_ he thought, forcing himself to be calm as the man reappeared. Dolph forced himself to not react the way his mind was screaming at him to as he was handcuffed and chained again, all the while keeping an eye on Dean. _“Don’t let him wake now!”_ he thought, nervous. “Try interfering now, Ziggler!” the guard said, satisfied as the padlock clicked shut. “I’ll do my best, shit for brains” he snapped, and yelped as his head snapped to the side, the blow stunning him. _“I didn’t even see him move!”_ he thought, stunned.

 

“Anything else to add?” he asked, smirking. Dolph swung his head back, blood trickling down his face as he did _“Why am I bleeding? It was just a punch!”_ he thought, confused. The guard laughed as he did “Sorry about that! Forget I’m wearing rings, ya know?” he said casually. Dolph felt the side of his face, and a large gash ran from just below his cheekbone and down onto his cheek and close to his ear. He winced as his fingers brushed over it, the pain hitting him. The man made to drag him away from Dean, to the other side of the room. _“Hell no! I’m not leaving Dean!”_ he thought, pissed. Dolph dug his feet in and refused to move _“I can’t! What if he wakes up and he can’t move, or he gets sick and chokes on it?!”_ he thought frantically. “No! Let me stay near him, please?!” he burst out, hating to beg this son of a bitch, but he had to stay near Dean! “Not happening! Now Move!” he snapped, jerking the chain. “But what if he vomits and chokes on it, or he starts to bleed again and he bleeds out?! He could die! He needs someone to watch him you fucking dickhead!” he yelled, being dragged across the room, fighting the whole way.

 

“I don’t fucking care!” he snapped, wrapping the end of the chain around a sturdy looking pipe. _“No, no! I gotta be near him, especially when he wakes up!”_ he thought, pulling back on the chain. An idea hit him “What’ll The Authority say about that? That you left him alone with no one to look after him and he died? Don’t think they’d be too happy about that, would they? Their prize dying right under your nose?” he said calmly. The guard froze and sighed. He dragged him back to Dean and Dolph sighed in relief. The guard drove a knee into his stomach and Dolph collapsed to his knees, gasping and holding his stomach “Next time I tell you to do something, you do it! Got it?” he snapped. Dolph didn’t answer, he couldn’t. A hand dragged his head back by his hair “You got it?!”  Dolph nodded, fighting not to gag. “Good” he grunted and released his hair. _“He wouldn’t have tried that if these cuffs were off!”_ he thought, furious. Finally catching his breath and the gasping slowing down, _“That was close! He just ignored him!”_ he thought, glancing down at Dean in relief.

 

He didn’t say anything as the man wrapped the chain around the bar Dean’s one was on and clicked it shut. He shuffled and slumped next to Dean’s head as the guard dragged out his partner and slammed the door shut. The lock clicked _“Thought he’d kick my ass for knocking him out, a knee to the gut isn’t so bad”_ he thought, looking worriedly at Dean, who hadn’t moved. _“What do I do? Leave him there or try to wake him?”_ he thought, conflicted. Dolph quickly stood as the door opened and two men entered, one with something slung over one shoulder. _“What is that?”_ he thought, nervously eyeing the men, who completely ignored them. “Got the chain?” one said as he dumped whatever it was on the ground carelessly. It landed with a thump. “Becky?!” Dolph gasped, recognising the orange hair immediately. “ _She’s not moving!”_ he thought, a sick feeling rising. “Becky! What did you fucks do to her?!” he yelled, trying to run to her but jerking to a stop as the chain stretched out behind him.

 

 _“Dammit! I gotta see if she’s ok!”_ he thought, almost frantic. The guards laughed at that and ignored him. He watched as they dragged her to the bar and chained her down like they had him and Dean. One of the guards flung a radio at him and Dolph caught it, barely. “What the fucks this for?” he spat, glaring as he stood in front of Dean and Becky as they backed up. “That is a radio, moron. It has a range of twenty metres, so it won’t go far enough for you to call your buddies, unfortunately. Use it only if one of them is in trouble or you need the toilet, nothing else. You waste our time, one of them will pay for it, probably him” he said casually as he strolled to the door, his partner right behind him. “C’mon, Becky be ok!” he muttered as he turned her over carefully as the door closed. _“What’s wrong with her arm?”_ he thought, seeing it hang wrong from the cuffs. “It’s broken!” he realised, touching it. Examining her, she had a badly blackened eye, a serious cut and bruising to her cheek, a broken arm already turning a deep shade of black, bruises and cuts everywhere and that wasn’t counting what else was under her clothes! He looked closer, seeing weird patterns on her skin “Are they … shoemarks?!” he muttered, repulsed.

 

 _“Whatever happened to her, someone gave her a kicking!”_ he thought, pissed off. He focused on the blood on her shirt next _“She’s not bleeding too bad”_ he thought, seeing blood stains, but not wanting to look under it until she woke. _“If it gets worse, I’ll have to”_ he thought, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. He checked Dean and heaved a massive sigh as the bleeding seemed to have stopped, for now at least. Slumping on the wall between the two of them, he waited for whoever would wake first and checked Dean every ten minutes. Twenty minutes later, Dean groaned and Dolph moved to his side, worried. _“He’s waking up!”_ he thought, hoping he could keep him down. He blinked, eyes bleary. “Dean? Don’t move, man. Your side was bleeding badly, I managed to stop it. Don’t move, ok?” he said, hand on his arm. The eyes flicked to him and frowned “Gotta get up” he muttered, already trying to heave himself up “Dean, n-“ “Wha’s this?” he demanded, feeling the belt across his chest.

 

“That’s holding my shirt to your side. You were bleeding out, man!” he replied shakily. “I’m not anymore?” he asked, touching his side. Dolph shook his head and Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks, Dolph. You saved my life again. I owe you two, man” he said quietly. Dolph patted his arm “Anytime, bro” he replied, making him smile a little. “Help me sit up?” he asked “It hurts to lie like this, last time I did, it took me half an hour to get up.  Leanin’ on the wall is the least painful” he grunted, shifting slightly. “But-“ Dolph didn’t want to move him, in case he started bleeding again. “Dolph, I don’t wanna be on the floor when they come back in! I can’t stand, but I won’t be laid out on the floor!” he bit out, fist clenched. “Help me up, or I’ll do it myself!” Dolph saw he meant it and sighed _“I can at least make sure he won’t kill himself!”_ he thought, reluctant. “Ok, how’re we gonna do this?” Dolph asked, no idea how to move him. “Sit by my hips, take my hand an’ pull hard when I say so, ok?” Dean ground out.

 

Dolph gently moved his legs and sat, putting his legs over his own and clasped a hand that Dean held out. “This is gonna hurt him” he thought, scared his side re-opening. “Ok. On three, Dolph, ok?” he said calmly. “Y-yeah” he replied shakily. “One.. two…three!” Dean said. On three, Dolph pulled, not full strength, but enough. Dean pulled himself up using his arm and bit back a scream, face going paper white and a sheen of sweat appearing almost immediately, clasping the swollen arm to him. “Dean!” Dolph cried, hovering over him, afraid to touch. _“Oh god! Shit! Shit! Shit!”_ he thought, frantic he had hurt himself more!  “I-i’m o-k. H-hurt like a b-bitch” he bit out, the pain in his voice making Dolphs heart clench. “Ok, sit back, man. Here, drink some water” he said, placing the bottle in between his legs. “I’m gonna check your side, ok?” Dean nodded as he picked up the bottle with a shaking hand. Dolph carefully checked the shirt and the bandages around it and heaved a sigh of relief “No new blood, man. I’ll check again in ten minutes, just in case” he sighed out, so relieved at that.

 

 _“Hes not bleeding again!”_ he thought, relief filling him.  “Is that Lynch?” Dean said, incredulous, looking over. “Yeah. They brought her in after you passed out. Hasn’t moved since” he replied sadly. There was silence as they both observed the unconscious woman. “Sit her up here, next to me. Might get her to wake faster” Dean said, wincing as he moved. Dolph moved towards her and was just about to drag her closer when she jerked awake and scrambled back, eyes wide. She looked around and tried to raise her hands. She focused on the cuffs immediately “What tha fuck?” she cried, panicked, trying to get them off and crying out as she tugged on her broken arm. She touched it and whimpered “I need to calm her down!” he thought, seeing her being to freak out a little. “Becky?” he said, keeping his voice calm and quiet.

 

Her eyes snapped to his and she stared at him “Dolph? What tha- Dean?!” she gasped. “In the flesh, Lynch” Dean muttered, observing her closely as he hunched down as much as he could. Dolph frowned. She blinked and relaxed slightly “What tha hell?” she muttered, still confused. Dolph sat and crossed his legs, watching her carefully. “Do you remember what happened?” he asked gently. She nodded, tired now. “We wer-“  The door slammed open. Becky and Dolph scrambled to their feet and stood in front of Dean, ignoring his indignant huff. Three guards entered and glared at them. “Move. The bosses want him” one bit out, pointing at Dean. “Not fuckin’ happenin’!” Becky hissed “Turn around an’ get tha fuck out!” One glared at her “Shut your mouth, bitch, or I’ll break your other arm!” he growled. Dolph watched Becky glare and not back down an inch

 

“Try it an’ see what happens, amadan! How’s Matt doin’? Still singin’ tha soprano?” she spat and the men tensed. He took a step towards her and Dolph leaned forward “One more step, asswipe” he warned as he pulled back Becky. The lead one sighed in annoyance. “Keith, Jackson, handle those two. I got Ambrose” he said and the men came towards them, one on Becky and one on him. He tensed _“They can’t get Dean! He could die if they handle him wrong!”_ he thought, scared to let that happen! _“Guys, any time now!”_ The men were just reaching for them when the radio squawked. “Hold it!!” The leader snapped, listening. _“-spotted! In the parking lot! Send extra, we’ll need all we have spare for them! They’re running for the arena!!”_ he unclipped it and spoke into it “Who is in the parking lot? Over” he demanded.

 

 _“Reigns, Rollins and the Uso’s! Sawyer, cover the front! You, after them!!”_ came back through and Dolph froze, hope rising in him, fast. “Ok! On our way!” he snapped and re clipped it. “You two, outside the door! You two, inside! They appear, get in here and use them as shields until we get more guys, ok?” he said as they headed for the door. “Keep radio silence unless they appear! Grab extra ammo and weapons from the room and be ready, ok? Watch for Reigns, he’s the danger-“ and the door slammed, cutting off his voice. “They’re here!” Dolph whispered, excitement rising in him, sharing an excited look with Becky. Turning to Dean, he knelt down and placed a hand on his leg. He was staring at nothing again, eyes vacant and a blank face. Becky knelt next to him “What’s wrong with him?” she whispered, worried. “I don’t know! He was like this before! I think its some sort of shock, or that thing is fucking him up!” he spat, pissed he couldn’t get it off.

 

“What thing?” she asked, scrunching her nose in confusion. Dolph cursed internally. _“Does he want me to tell her?”_ he thought, glancing at him. Dean spoke “They collared me. Its padlocked shut” he muttered, sounding so ashamed and humiliated that it made Dolph want to wrap his arms around him. Becky blinked, tears in her eyes now “Oh, Dean! I’m so sorry they did that to you!” she said. Dean didn’t respond. “He’s afraid his brothers won’t want him back, once they see that” he whispered to Becky and sorrow crossed her face. “Cos they won’t. Who would want a collared dog for The Authority as their friend, let alone as a brother?” he muttered, not meeting their eyes again and hunching up as much as he could “I’ll be alone again, have to go back to bein’ Moxley. Riskin’ everythin’ cos there’s no one to keep myself alive for. Only way to feel alive again” he muttered, Dolph barely able to hear him. 

 

He looked at Becky, he could see a deep sadness there, to see the fiery brawler reduced to this over something someone forced him to wear. The door slammed open again and Dolph’s stomach dropped to his boots as he turned and saw who entered. Becky hissed and they both stood in front of Dean, glaring in hatred at the five people that entered. “Well!” Hunter exclaimed, excited “Looks like I get my hands on your brothers after all, Ambrose! We didn’t even have to tell them where you were!!” Dolph looked back when he heard a low snarl and saw him struggling to stand, white faced and sweating _”His side!”_ he thought, scared of it re-opening. He reached back, trusting Becky to watch his back, and pulled him up gently by his belt and let him lean on him. He felt Dean squeeze his arm in gratitude and he smiled.

 

“And I get to work with you, Lynch, until Reigns gets here! You still need some lessons on who’s boss!” Steph spat, seeming to enjoy the sight of the three of them. “Ya can try, bitch!” Becky spat, incensed. Dolph could feel Dean tense next to him “Don’t they look pretty, Hunter?” she cooed, the sudden mood swing making Dolph unnerved “Once we complete the collection, it’ll be perfect!” she sighed out, slipping her hand into her husbands. “We’re fuckin’ human bein’s, ya psycho bitch!” Becky spat, furious “You’re not makin’ a collection! You’re imprisionin’ us!” Steph smirked “Yes, I know! Isn’t it wonderful? I could do other hobbies, but stamp collecting and being the principal owner of a multi-billion dollar company are so boring!!” she replied, hooking an arm through Hunters. “This way, I get to play with you three and draw in his brothers. Then we’ll have five to play with, Hunter!” she chirped, eyes were jumping in her head. _“They’re insane!”_ Dolph thought, pulling back a shocked Becky as Steph fucking giggled!

 

“Don’t worry! We’ll train you five up good! Ambrose here, he’s well on the way to being a loyal member of The Authority already, aren’t you? In time, you all will be. Like it or not!” she spat, glaring at the wavering man. “Go fuck yourself, I’ll never join The Authority!” Dean spat, glaring. Hunter smirked “You already have, Ambrose. That collar shows you belong to us and are a member of The Authority, like it or not!” Hunter said, removing something from his pocket. “Tha’ hell it does!” Becky hissed, stepping closer to Dean. Hunter ignored her “And I thought you’d appreciate this, Ambrose. Call it a welcome to the family present” They watched as whatever was in his hand unfurled, a jingling noise appearing as Hunter swung it back and forth. Dean acted calm, but Dolph felt how tense he actually was, his whole body rigid “Really, Hunter?” he spat, glaring. “Are you fucking serious, Hunter? A fucking leash?!” Dolph yelled, furious, feeling Dean begin to tremble next to him.

 

“Deadly serious, Ziggler” he replied, laughing as he eyed Becky, who gave him the finger. He flushed “Enough of this! You, restrain Ziggler, you on Lynch and you on Ambrose. Damage him and you’ll regret it!” he said, glaring at the group behind him. “Once you have him, bring him to our office and wait for us there” he spat and Steph laughed “This is gonna be fun, Hunter!” The door slammed open again and a guard ran in, panting. “Sir, ma’am, you’re needed in the ring area!” he bit out. Hunter glared at him “Not now! Whatever it is, deal with it!” Steph snapped “Can’t you see we’re busy?!”

“Ma’am, its urgent!” he replied, ignoring the chained people. Hunter sighed “You three, watch them” he ordered as he pulled Steph and Hunter to the other side of the room. Dolph watched in interest “Something big happened!” he thought, seeing them tense and demand answers from the guard “Probably Ro, Seth, AJ and Nev causing havoc!” he thought, the idea making him snort in amusement. His amusement faded as Steph laughed, a shrill, demented sound that rose the hairs on the back of his neck. “Not good!” he thought, uneasy.  

 

He watched as Steph leaned up to Hunter and whispered in his ear. Hunter nodded, than smiled, both of their eyes fixed on him. Dolph glared back, inwardly trembling “Whatever she came up with, its not good for us!” he thought, suddenly scared. The minute they began moving towards them again, Dolph dragged Dean to the corner where they could defend him, he didn’t like the look on Hunter and Steph’s faces, at all! “Dean, you can’t fight, ok? Me and Becky will fight and we’ll just have to hope Ro and Nev get here before they finish us off. If they don’t, don’t fight them, ok? Your side can’t take it, man!” he whispered frantically, placing him where the two walls met and stepping in front of him, Becky at his side as they watched the guards unlock their chains from the bar.  

 

He felt Dean nod, exhausted and got ready. Looking around, his eyes lit up. “Score!” he whispered and pulled a loose steel chair from the stack, holding it awkwardly. _“Fucking handcuffs! Becky can’t use one, one of her arms in useless!”_ he thought, pissed.  Hefting it, he was ready. “Remember, do as they say, Dean” Dolph whispered as they came towards them warily, seeing the chair. “Take all of them, and take them to the gorilla. Wait for my signal” Hunter ordered. “All of us?!” he thought, surprised “Why the hell are they taking us to the gorilla?” Dolph exchanged a worried glance with Becky “AJ and Neville know where we are! If we leave here, they won’t know where to find us!” He leaned over to Becky “Stall for time as much as you can, ok?” She nodded, glaring as the men crept closer and unlocked the chains. “Ready, Becky?” he asked as he glared at the guy heading for him. “Ya know it, Ziggler! Let’s kick some ass!” she spat. Dolph braced himself, heart pounding as he flexed his hands around the weight of the reassuring steel as the three men came closer, the chains already in their hands. _“Guys, any time now would be great!”_ Dolph thought frantically as the guards began to wind in two of the three chains.

 

                                                                    

                                                                      *Seth*

“Roman? You there?” Seth whispered, peeping over the stack of crates to scan their surroundings. He was nervous, the feeling of vulnerability making him jittery. _“We’re sitting ducks here! And why isn’t he answering?!”_ he thought, anxiety rising. “Roman! Where are you? Jake?!” he whispered louder as the twins, Styles, Neville, AJ and Punk looked on worriedly, hearing the lack of response in their ears _. “Maybe they can’t answer right now?”_ AJ whispered worriedly, glancing at the locked double doors where they were supposed to meet Roman and Jake in three minutes. Seth didn’t reply as the group whispered around him, worst case scenarios already running through his head. Roman, gone, just like Dean. Screaming in some dark hole somewhere all alone, crying out for him and De-.

 

 _“No! Jake is with him, they’re ok! AJ’s right, they just can’t talk now, that’s all!”_ he thought, desperately “They still have time! Two minutes and 10 seconds and after that, we’re finding another way in!” he whispered back to the group, shoving back the panic with difficulty. “There is another way in, but it’s at the other side of the arena” Punk whispered. Seth frowned “Let’s just wait for another…. 1 minute and 40 seconds and if there’s nothing after that, we’ll go Punks route” he replied, eyes fixed on the door. _“C’mon, Roman, Jake! Please be ok, guys!”_ he thought, praying the doors would open and Roman and Jake would appear.

 

They waited, Seth counting down the seconds as the anxiety and fear that he had lost another brother to the Authority rising. The doors creaked and bulged out, Seth froze staring at them _“Is that Roman and Jake?”_ he thought, hoping “They would have just come straight out!” He frowned “Get ready to run! Follow Punk if we have to! Punk, lead us to the other entrance, ok?” he whispered over his shoulder. They nodded, tense. The door cracked open, Seth tensed, ready to run – “Seth?” came a whispered, anxious tone and he sagged in relief as Roman and Jake emerged from the door unscathed, peering around carefully. _“They’re ok! They did it!”_ he thought, straightening and smiling at the relief on both their faces and seeing the group unharmed. “You guys ok?” Roman asked, scanning the group, his eyes widened, landing on Seth

 

“Is that blood?! Are you ok? Where are you hurt? Is it bad?!” Roman asked, a little frantic, coming closer. The twins snickered as Seth sighed and rolled his eyes as Roman carefully rolled up his shirt and checked his face. Secretly, he loved it _“I missed that so much!”_ he thought, relishing the feeling again of someone caring. “You’re ok!” he muttered, enveloping him in a hug. Seth relaxed, the coconut and sea smell soothing him. He could feel the relief rolling off his older brother and he squeezed him tighter. “I’m ok. How about you, are you hurt?” he asked, suddenly scared. He chuckled “I’m good, couple of bumps and bruises, nothing more” he replied. “Your face says otherwise, Uce” Jimmy said, uneasy. “All that fake blood looks so real!” Seth thought. Even though he knew it was fake, he didn’t like seeing it down one side of his face and in his hair “It looks like horrible head wound!”  “That’s the plan!” he chuckled, releasing Seth “We managed to take down their networks. They have no radios, CCTV or cell phones. And guys are tied up all over” Seth smiled ”Nice work, guys!”

 

He was triumphant, they had an advantage now, they could communicate with each other while The Authority and its goons were in the dark _“That’ll make this so much easier!”_ he thought, delighted. “Sorry I couldn’t talk back, there was a group of them around the corner, they would have heard us” Roman said. Seth nodded relieved. Jake peeped over his shoulder “I’ll stitch you up later, Seth. Any serious injuries?” Jake asked, eyes flicking everywhere, wary as Roman insisted on checking over the rest of the group. “He seems different” Seth thought, watching him as Jimmy smacked Romans hand away with a snort. Head shakes all around. “Let’s go, then. Stay close, ok?” he said, heading back to the doors. Entering the arena, he felt the atmosphere change immediately. “What the hell?” he thought, creeped out. It felt oppressive, threatening and downright scary! “Creepy, isn’t it?” Roman murmured, uneasy. Seth nodded, seeing the group bunch together and look around warily. “Let’s go, guys. Remember stick together and don’t wander off, ok?” Jake whispered.

 

The group nodded, uneasy and moved off. _“I can’t let these doors slam!”_ he thought _“The sound will bring whoever is near down on us!”_ Gently shutting the door, he looked around. His friends were at the top of the corridor. Starting off, he paused as Kevin growled. “Kev? What is it, buddy?” he whispered, hairs rising on the back of his neck as the growling intensified. Picking up pace, his eyes flicking everywhere, scared - He yelped as a massive hand covered his mouth and dragged him into a room. He bucked and tried to twist away, already yelling into the hand for his brother and friends, his heart slamming inside him, terror lending him strength as he clawed at the hand. “Get off of me!! Roman!!” he tried to yell, but only muffled grunts were heard as an arm snaked around his chest, pinning his arms and holding him still. Kevin growled and snapped as the arm brushed against him _“Kev!”_ Seth thought, panicked and struggling to unclip him as the man cursed his bloody fingers.

 

 _“Yes!!”_ he thought, as Kevin fell and disappeared out the door with a skitter of paws. _“Roman and Jake will know when he turns up without me that there’s something wrong!”_ He fought harder as something cold pressed against his neck, flinching as the hand covering his mouth tightened making his jaw creak “Move or make a noise and I open your throat, got it?” Seth, paralysed by the cold metal against his neck, didn’t reply, fighting to breathe as the massive hand half blocked his nose. “He has a knife against my neck!” he realised, horrified “Got it?” rumbled the deep voice as the knife dug deeper and blood trickled. He nodded, tears in his eyes, terrified. “Good. Now, I’m going to put you down and let go of your mouth, you will call the one with the sleeve tattoo and long hair in here. Try to warn him and I’ll make sure you and the rest of your little group don’t leave here, am I clear?”  Seth’s eyes widened, shaking his head, fury exploding in him as the blood flowed faster

 

 _“Hell no! I’m not betraying him again, I don’t care if this fucker kills me! It’s not fucking happening!!”_ he thought, the idea infuriating him. Kicking and struggling, he yelled into the hand, ignoring the increasing blood from his neck as he thrashed. The man held him until he exhausted himself, then spoke “You will do it or I will gut you in front of him, along with that rat dog!” he spat, knife tight on his throat. _“No I fucking wont!”_ he thought, the idea of doing that making his skin crawl. Seth snarled, shook his head and bit the hand as hard as he could. He grunted, but didn’t let go. Seth dug his teeth in further, the man grunted and flung him. Seth slammed into a stack of chairs, he cried out at the unforgiving steel and crumpled, stunned.

 

“Gotta call Jake!” he thought, opening his mouth-. A hand clamped around his throat and dragged him up, feet dangling “Last chance, Rollins. Call him or I’ll get him myself!” he demanded. Seth glared, hatred for him coursing through him “Like hell I will!” he choked, spitting the blood in his mouth onto his face “Fuck you! I’m not doing that again! I’d rather die, you fucking asshole!” As he blinked, Seth reached for his knife, pulled it out- the hand constricted, he couldn’t breathe!! Dropping the knife, he scrabbled at the hand, desperate for air. _“C-can’t breathe!!”_ he thought kicking the chest in front of him in desperation. The man slammed him up against the wall and shoved him up it, the hand cruelly digging in and tearing the knife wounds there.

 

Seth kicked and thrashed, desperate as black spots crept in and everything was going blurry. His hands fell to his sides as his strength faded. Dean and Roman flashed to the front of his mind _“S-sorry R-ro, D-dean”_ he thought, snarling at the smirking man as he felt himself fading. _“I-I tried”_  

A flash and the arm choking him jerked, a yell of pain echoing. Something slammed into the man, he fell sideways, the hand releasing Seth. He sucked in a deep, gasping breath as he fell in a heap, coughing and choking. Pain flared in his throat as he came back to his senses _“I’m not dead!”_ he thought, surprised. Clutching it, he coughed and gasped _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, looking up through tear filled eyes, still coughing one hand at his throat, dazed. Roman, Punk, Jake, Styles and the twins were keeping down the giant of a man with kicks and punches as he struggled to rise.

 

 

 

He blinked, confused “Seth! C’mon!” someone yelled, tugging on his arm. Looking up AJ’s worried eyes met his through her mask as Neville stood guard over them, Seth’s knife in his hand “Let’s get you out of here, c’mon!” she said urgently, eyes on the fight, Kevin under one arm. Neville pulled him up and dragged him outside the door, slipping the knife back into the sheath on the back of  Seth’s pants. He slid down the wall, coughing still as his throat burned. “He nearly killed me!” he thought, shaking as the adrenaline wore off. “Seth, why is there so much blood? He only choked you, right?” AJ asked, worriedly as yells and crashing came from inside the room. _“Blood?”_ he thought, confused, looking down. His shirt was soaked _“He had a knife!”_ he remembered, sickened as his throat began to sting.

 

“Knife” he whispered hoarsely, moving his hand as he coughed again. _“Starting to hurt now!”_ AJ’s eyes widened as she looked, Seth not noticing. “Seth-“ she began carefully - Roman came flying through the doorway, the twins, Styles and Punk following him. “C’mon, guys go!” he said urgently, scooping up Seth and taking off. _“What the hell is going on?”_ he thought, confused, hand clamped to his throat again, looking behind them. A minute later “Roman! Here!” Punk panted, checking Becky’s map, AJ tucked into his chest “This should be empty!” They dashed inside, panting as Styles closed the door and knelt, listening. “Anything?” Punk asked, setting AJ down. _“Is he following us?!”_ he thought nervous. Styles shook his head, still listening. “Seth, what happened?” Roman asked, looking down at him. His eyes widened at the blood “Seth! What did he do to you?! Why is there so much blood?!” he demanded, setting him down carefully.

 

He was pale and his eyes were huge!  Seth leaned on the wall “He had a knife” he replied hoarsely, making him cough. Roman paled and pulled his hand away from his neck. Roman growled, seeing it. _“Bad?”_ Seth signed, worried. Roman shook his head, face tight “It looks bad, but none of them are deep. They’ve already stopped bleeding, you’ll be ok” he replied, face pale and angry. “Tell us what happened” Jimmy piped up. Seth shook his head _“No time, we gotta get them and get out!”_ Seth signed, Roman translating _. “If those are the kind of people they hired, they’re in more danger than we realised!”_ he thought, urgency filling him. Looking around _“Where’s Jake?”_ he asked, worried, not seeing him. “That guy who took you was special forces, Seth. We had no hope against him. He flung us like we were nothing!” Punk replied, unnerved. “Jake’s gonna handle him. Said to tell him when we had them out and he’ll meet us back at the house” Roman said.

 

Seth shook his head _“I can’t leave Jake against that monster! He’s huge! And he doesn’t know where Punk lives!”_ he thought, panicking. Moving for the door, Roman put a hand on his arm “Seth, you can’t! If you try to help him, you’ll just be a liability! He’ll have to protect you and that’ll distract him! This way, he can focus on kicking his ass and we can focus on getting Dean, Dolph and Becky out!” he said, sadly. Seth hung his head, fighting tears as he realised Roman was right _“He’s my best friend, I can’t leave him there, fighting him alone!”_ Roman sighed “I know, Seth, but Jake is the one best equipped to take him on. He’s tear through us in seconds, man. We can’t be anywhere near him! I hate this too, but we need to get them out, ok? If we can, we’ll look for him on the way out, I promise” he said quietly. Seth nodded and squared his shoulders and pushed everything back and focused

 

 _“Ok. Jake isn’t in this anymore, unless he shows up. The original plan is shot to shit! We need to get to where Dean is and we’re so close now. Hunter will be expecting me, Roman and the twins. He won’t be expecting Punk, AJ, Styles and Neville. We got rid of a lot of their guys. But if I know Hunter, he’ll have kept back a good few, just in case. And called in more, probably the guys patrolling the city. Where would he put them?”_ he thought, pulling out a copy of Becky’s map studying it. _“If I was him, I’d try and isolate us as much as possible, keep us away from help and possibly split us up. I’d call in Sheamus, Rusev and Owens as well and place men at locations like my office, the room where Dean is, the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. At a signal from him, they’d all descend on us, as well as any others he’s hidden around the place!”_ he realised

 

 _“That’s it!”_ he thought _“That’s their plan! They weren’t expecting us, it’s the best they could come up with in so little time! But, they have no communications now, so it’ll just be whoever’s closest to us will come after us”_ “It’s a trap” he croaked, coughing. They all looked at him, surprise. “Come again?” Styles asked, worried. _“It’s a trap! He set a fucking trap for us!”_ he signed to Roman, the hand gestures slowly returning to him. _“Hunter isn’t stupid! He thinks we’re outside in the warehouse, and because Roman and Jake took out their communications, he won’t know that all of those men are incapacitated until someone tells him, right?”_ They nodded in agreement, faces grim. _“But Hunter wouldn’t believe that! He’d be suspicious and hold half his men back, just in case! Most of them will be hidden around the room Dean, Dolph and Becky are in. Maybe around their office as well?”_ he mused thoughtfully. “ _He’d want to make sure we couldn’t get help, so he’d put guards on the locker rooms and gym, too”_

 

There was silence “How are we supposed to get in there and get out? We go in there and we’ll be locked down in minutes!” Styles burst out, frustrated. _“How do we do this?”_ Seth thought, frustrated. “How about we draw them out? Seth, you said they weren’t expecting me, Punk, AJ and Styles. If we can somehow get them away from that room, we can get in and get them out” Neville said quietly, eyes burning in his face. “But the people who draw them away will probably be caught” Punk interjected seriously. _“That can’t happen!”_ he thought, feeling sick at the thought of another of their group disappearing. “Then we aren’t doing it” Roman rumbled, eyes flashing. Seth had the beginning of an idea, but it would take a shit load of luck and convincing to get going. _“Styles, still have Becky’s cell?”_ He nodded. _“Jimmy, Roman, Neville, you got yours? Ok, here’s what I think we should do”_ he signed. They leaned closer as he signed to Roman, who spoke for him.

 

                                                                 *15 minutes later*

“Ready?” whispered Seth, resisting the urge to cough, his burning throat making his eyes water. Roman was glaring at the group of men just ahead of them, body coiled, ready to strike. He nodded, once. Jimmy and Jey nodded, faces pale and unusually serious, their eyes glittering in their faces. He understood, he felt it too. The insistent tugging in his brain, pulling him in the direction of his brother and friends, the mounting anger he felt building behind the door in his mind, not sure if he was able to keep it back this time. Not sure if he wanted to. _“This is our last chance. If this plan doesn’t work, we’ll all be like Dean”_ he thought _“If we go down, I’m taking a few of those fuckers with me! Hunter preferably!”_ “On three!” he spat, laser focused on the back of the closest man “Remember, let them shout and make noise, the more the better!” They nodded “I can do that” Roman rumbled, his voice almost unrecognisable.

 

“One, two, Three!” Seth yelled and launched himself at the man, tackling him and bring him down. “What the-“ he yelled, groaning as his face smashed into the floor. Roman and the twins leapt over him, charging into the group. Seth knocked his out and ran to join them. Snarling, he jumped into the fray, dragging men off Roman and kicking the ones that dared put hands on the twins. Falling back as a fist stunned him, he spat blood and looked up, furious. “Nice try, fucker!” he snarled, sweeping his legs and kicking him in the throat as he fell. Hopping up, he charged into a group surrounding Roman and tackled a couple, the twins jumping on the ones he took down. Men were yelling, voices echoing off the walls _“Perfect! Just what we need!”_ Seth thought, head-butting an insistent fucker who kept trying to get him in a headlock. He collapsed. “Duck!” deep voice yelled, Seth ducked, a man flew over him and knocked over three others. “Hell yeah, Roman!” he croaked, high fiving.

 

“Uce!” Jimmy called, Seth looked over and hauled ass out of the way as Roman threw back his head and howled, the noise deafening in the hallway and charged forward as the twins threw a guard forward. _“Yes! They’ll definitely hear that!”_ he thought, snickering. Roman seemed to cut him in half, he just crumpled. Seth watched in satisfaction, his head snapped up “Guys!” he warned, eyes fixed on the group charging around the corner. _“Eight guys, some already banged up. We could take them”_ he thought, seeing various black eyes and split lips. They paused, shocked, seeing the six men in various stages of unconsciousness. “Wanna join the party, assholes?” Roman snarled, the sound scaring Seth. “Shit, that’s scary!” he thought, intimidated. With the fake blood still on his face and hair, he looked terrifying! Seth chuckled

 

“We could always use some new friends to play with! You guys look good, since you were playing with ours am I right?” he snarled, rage sparking and moving forwards as he felt his face pale and lips draw up off his teeth. They backed off slightly, Seth raised his hand and signalled. With growls, they leapt for the men, barrelling into them and bringing down most of them. Knocking out two, Seth jumped up, pulled Roman, Jimmy and Jey away and pointed to the wave of black streaming from the other end of the corridor. “We gotta go!” he croaked, delighted _“It worked!”_ he thought as he ran. “Neville, Styles, you ready?” he coughed, throat burning again. _“Please be ready!”_ he thought, feeling his knee kick off again. _“Yep! Whenever you are!”_ came the reply. “AJ, Punk you ready?” Roman said from next to him _“Uh-huh. Just say the word!”_ came the high pitched reply. Seth looked back at the yelling horde behind them _“At least thirty guys, that must be nearly every one they had left! No Sheamus, Rusev or Owens, though!”_ he thought, uneasily

 

 _“These morons will listen to Hunter if he told them to not hurt us or Dean! The League wouldn’t care!”_ Those three were dangerous and he didn’t like that they weren’t here. _“Hunter has a plan for them! But what?”_ he thought, uneasily as they dashed through the gorilla, through the curtain and out into an empty arena. Sprinting down the ramp, they leapt into the half constructed ring and waited, checking to see if anything would impeded their plan. “We’re good!” Roman rumbled “Good!” reported the twins. “Another minute or so, guys” he muttered into the radio. _“Got it!”_ Neville replied, calmly. _“Ready”_ AJ chirped. _“Any second now!”_ he thought, subtly leaning in the ropes. Men poured out of gorilla and into the arena and Seth lifted his leg as Roman took hold of him, Jimmy and Jey standing protectively in front of them.

 

The men poured down the ramp, Roman made to desperately drag Seth to the opposite ropes. _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping they would fall for it. He cried out in agony as his leg buckled and he collapsed, clutching his leg. Gasping “Roman, go! Take Jimmy and Jey and go!” he yelled, pushing at him and looking over his shoulder, scared. “Hell no! I’m not leaving you!” he snapped, the men close enough now to hear them now. Seth turned to the twins “Guys, take him and go!” he begged them, they shook their heads “We’re staying, Uce” they said together, glaring at the men now circling around the ring. Seth shook, seeing the sea of black surrounding the ring, but excitement bloomed as they paused at the edges of the ring and waited _“Yes! They didn’t come in! I thought they’d want to see us squirm for a bit!”_ he thought, relieved.

 

“It worked!” he whispered to Roman as he pulled him up, Seth panting and leaning heavily on Roman. “Let’s hope the rest goes to plan. If it does, next stop is our brother” he replied, tense. They stood back to back with the twins, glaring out at the smirking men. “Well, looks like Rollins is the cause of the Shields downfall again!” one remarked and Seth grit his teeth at the laughter “Fuck you, dipshit! If I’m anything, I’ll be the downfall of The Authority!” he snarled, furious. They laughed “With a crippled leg? I doubt that!” another one snickered. “Who said I was crippled, shithead?” he snapped, putting his leg down and straightening. They stared in shock as he paced forwards “You fucks backed the wrong team!” he spat, glaring at the lead one. “Yeah? Why is that?” he said, glaring up at him. “Thought he’d never ask!” he thought, excited.   

 

 

Seth smirked and whistled, nothing happened for a second and his stomach dropped. _“Did it actually work?”_ he thought, nervous. A thump from under the ring. Seth smirked, Roman chuckled and the twins bounced. Another thump. _“Ready for the signal”_ Punk whispered in his ear _“Same here”_ Neville whispered. The men backed up, unnerved, eyeing the dark space where the panels would usually be. They waited “That it?” one of them sniggered. “Nope!” The twins chorused. Seth smirked and held up a finger. _“Please let this have worked!”_ he thought, nervous _“We’re dead otherwise!”_ A second’s silence, one guard stepped forward, hand inching to his waist. _“He’s going for his gun!”_ Seth thought, pulling back the twins and Roman. The man suddenly fell with a startled yelp and disappeared under the ring, a yelp and a thump floating out. Silence. “That’s it” Seth repled, laughing at their looks of shock and fear.  

 

“What the hell? What did you do to him?” one yelled, pacing forwards and stopping well back from the ring as something under the ring growled, a deep intimidating sound that made the group of men step back even more. _“I know that sound!”_ Seth thought unnerved, palms beginning to sweat as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. “Shit, shit, shit!” he muttered, scared. “Seth?” Roman whispered, worried “What’s wrong?” He was shaking, if that’s who he thought it was, he wanted to be gone, fast! “Orton” he replied, hands clenched as he scanned around him, wishing for a wall at his back. “He said, what did you do to him?!” another guard demanded, hands inching towards his side, the group shifting and muttering. _“Focus! I can worry about him later! I need to get Dean out of here!”_ he thought, forcing himself to ignore the threatening presence of the man that terrified him.

 

Seth spread his hands “I didn’t do anything!” he protested laughing at their nervous looks and restless shifting. _“We got em!”_ he thought, excited. Roman leaned forward “They did” he rumbled, pointing down. A clank and wrestlers poured from under the ring, eyes fixed on the hastily retreating men. Seth’s mouth fell open as he saw the amount of people diving out and jumping on the stunned guards. Jimmy and Jey were hopping and yelling in excitement, Roman was smiling as he saw the men fall before their friends. _“Holy shit!! How many did they call?!”_ he thought, stunned as he watched Punk, AJ, The New Day, Zayn, Sasha Banks, Neville, Styles, Ryback, Natayla, Cena, Paige, Darren Young, Bullet Club, Ryder, Titus, Breeze, Slater and Rhyno, The Ascension, Cesaro, Bella twins, Show, Kane, Charlotte, Enzo and Cass, Lucha Dragons, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Goldust, R-truth,  Braun Strowman-

 

Seth shrunk back, seeing the cold eyes of The Viper scrutinising him from between the bottom ropes. He avoided his eyes, but he could feel them, laser focused on him. Hunching down _“How did they manage to get him to help us? He hates me!”_ he thought in shock, sighing in relief as Orton was forced to turn and fight off men attempting to sneak up on him.  Frantic movement drew his eye to the ramp, pulling Seth’s eyes away from Orton. “Guys!!” Xavier called, waving energetically. They hurried over, slipping out of the ring and dived into the brawl continuing all around the ring. Seth saw Ryback, Kane and Show flinging men around, Charlotte, Paige and Sasha teaming up to take down men left right and centre, Lucha Dragons, Enzo and The Ascension flying off the ropes onto whole groups and bringing them down, Cena and Cass were cutting swathes through the men, Cass with his big boots and Cena with his massive fists.

 

Everywhere he looked, he saw his colleagues and friends fighting viciously, all to get them and the three the Authority took out. “C’mere, you little shit!” a voice bit out and Seth was dragged and slammed on the floor. A bloody guard stood over him, hand raised back, something shiny in his hand _“It’s a knife!”_ he thought in horror, frozen. The hand descended, Seth watched, petrified _“Move!”_ he yelled to himself. The hand jerked away, Seth snapped out of it and scrambled away, heart thudding as Kevin licked his chin. Looking back, his jaw nearly dropped! Orton stood there, one tattooed arm tight around the guard’s neck. He choked, reacted blindly and swept his arm back, aiming the knife for Orton’s face. Seth flinched, but Orton caught it casually and twisted. The snap of breaking bone, and the man’s shriek made Seth queasy _“He saved me! Randy Orton saved me!”_ he thought, stunned, the knife clattering to the floor.

 

His eyes widened as Orton dropped him and advanced, eyes burning through him. _“Crap, crap, crap!”_ he thought, the cold eyes making him shake. Seth scrambled back, terrified “Seth, there you are, dog!” Jey suddenly yelled, elbowing a guard in his way, not seeing Orton. “C’mon, man! We gotta go!” he yelled over the screams, shouts and yelps as he pulled him up. As Jey pulled him through the brawling wrestlers, Seth looked back and saw Orton standing and watching him, his face expressionless. _“He saved me!”_ he thought, shocked _“Why? Because he wants to do that himself?!”_ Stepping clear of the brawl, Seth was crushed in strong arms and he relaxed. “You ok?” Roman said, sounding relieved. He nodded into the chest _“I’ll tell him later, now we need to focus, we’re so fucking close!”_ he thought, urgency filling him again. “Thanks, man” Roman said to Jey “No probs, Uce!” he replied smiling.

 

Roman let him go and immediately “Captain, my captain!” Xavier yelled, crushing Seth in a hug. _“Oh god!”_ he thought, remembering how energetic he was. Seth huffed a laugh as he stepped back “Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT?! See how the power of positivity has brought the roster together?! All because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! Ne-“ he burst out, excited. “Woods!” Seth yelled, remembering it was the only way to make him stop talking. “Oh yeah! You guys will need some extra guys to help you get them out! No, not The New Day! Hold on, I’ll call your questing companions” he chirped. Raising Fransceca 2 and adjusting his earpiece, he belted out a loud tune and waited. _“Where’d he get the earpiece?”_ Seth thought, surprised as Punk, Styles, AJ and Neville appeared through the crowd of brawling people, Big E and Kofi hopping along beside them. _“They’re ok!”_ he thought, relieved.

 

“Go guys! Get them out we’ll handle these meanies!” Xavier exclaimed, adjusting his unicorn horn carefully. “Are you sure, dog? Because-“ Jimmy began “Because?!” Big E exclaimed, delighted “You gotta be kidding me!” Seth sighed, already feeling a headache forming. “Because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day R-“ Big E declared, him and his team mates dancing around and occasionally blocking an escape attempt by a guard. Seth ignored them, he knew they would be like this for hours! Seth met Romans eyes, he flicked them towards the gorilla _“Most of the men are gone now! There will be some guarding them, we can manage them!”_ he thought, unlocking the wall he had put up at the start of this, a wall that blocked him from thinking of Dean and his friends. If he had, he would have ran to his door, regardless of how many were there! Roman nodded, face hardening. Seth nudged the others, who seemed to be transfixed by the new day. “Lets get our friends back” he said.

 

Neville’s gaze sharpened, he nodded, once as his face hardened and paled. Styles lip twitched and he nodded, running his hand through his hair and replacing his ball cap. Seth could feel it, the rising rage and fear he had blocked out. Running out through the gorilla _“There’s no one here!”_ he thought in relief, running past the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. As they ran, he could feel the mood of the group shifting, twisting as each member remembering why they had come here in the first place. Ducking through the doors that led into the back maze of rooms, they paused. Looking at Romans map, Seth could see his hands shaking. He was too, they were so close!! _“We’re so close!”_ he thought, pinpointing where they were. “Just two corridors and we have them!” he whispered hoarsely, excited.

 

Roman nodded, face after shutting down. Seth turned to AJ, Punk and Styles “Guys, we’re splitting up here. Wait at the other end of that corridor, ok? Don’t come down unless we call you, no matter what you hear! The Authority can’t know about you four, just in case something goes wrong! If it does, leave us and get them out, alright?” he said quietly, ignoring his throat. “Make sure you get them out and don’t come back for us” Roman added, his voice going deeper than usual. “Guys, we’re not gonna le-“ Punk started “Punk! There’s a high chance we’re gonna be caught, since Owens and what’s left of The League haven’t turned up yet and Hunter might have more guys hidden around here! We came here to get them out, and I’ll be damned if me, Roman and the twins will be the cause of them, or us spending another second in this hell hole!” he snapped, surprising himself. “Promise us you’ll get them out, even if it means leaving us here!” Jimmy demanded, his brother nodding next to him. Punk nodded “Fine, I promise” he replied _“That was too easy!”_ Seth thought, suspicious “Promise you will look after Dean and not come back for us later, or let him come after The Authority in future!” he snapped.

 

Punk scowled, but at Seth’s glare “I promise” he muttered, AJ nodding beside him, near tears. “Guys?” Roman asked, looking at Styles and Neville. They nodded reluctantly “Me and Dolph will look after him” Neville said quietly, upset. “Me and Becky too” Styles replied, grim. Seth sighed in relief _“They’ll look after him, he’ll be ok!”_ he thought, relieved _“Either way, he’s getting out!”_ “Thanks guys” he said gratefully. “Let’s do this!” he whispered, shaking out his arms and legs carefully. High fives all around and hugs from AJ and they set off. Seth watched them go, worried. _“Don’t let Hunter find out about them! He’ll destroy their lives!”_ he prayed. “Good luck guys!” Jimmy whispered as the three men and woman disappeared down a separate corridor. Turning back to his group, “Ready?” he said quietly. They nodded and set off.

 

Seth could feel it as they ran for the corridor, he could feel it building, the rage, pain and fear all mixing into a potent rage that was dying to be released. Seeing a flicker of movement on his left, he stopped and held his arms out, stopping roman and the twins. _“Something’s not right!”_ he thought suspicious. “Seth? What is it, man?” Jey whispered. Seth’s eyes narrowed, seeing a shape shift out from the door ahead “Trap!” he spat, recognising the ridiculous hair as he unclipped Kevin. Common sense left him as rage exploded seeing his arrogant smug face. “Nice one, Rollins! Sniffin’ out my trap before you walked inta it!” he smirked, leaning on the wall. “Too bad Ambrose is bein’ a little shit right now, he’d love ta heat tha’! I’ll have to tell him later, though” he said regretfully. “Hunter and Steph are busy with him now, an’ tha other two!”

 

 An image of Dean, beng circled by The Authority, alone made the door in his head burst open, blinding rage filling Seth, as he became absolutely focused on the almost murderer in front of him. Roman and Seth howled in rage and leapt for him, Roman diverting as he spotted Rusev, leaving Sheamus to Seth _“This fuckers mine!”_ he thought, seeing his eyes widen as he saw Seth barrelling for him, hate twisting his features. Finally releasing some of the rage that had built up, “You’re fucking dead, Sheamus!” he snarled, tackling him full force. Seth was shaking, anger roaring through him, his knee was hurting, but he disregarded that as he pinned the Irishman’s arms with his knees. Somewhere behind him, Roman and the twins yelled.

 

Sheamus was fucking laughing up at him, Seth lost it, slamming his fist again and again into the smug face “Dean coded three times because of you, you fucking piece of shit!!” he yelled, hitting and hitting until his fist ached. Seth fell back as a massive fist crashed across his face. _“Ow, fuck! Forgot how hard he hits!”_ he thought furious. Seth leapt up, dodging a foot aimed at his head and slammed his fist across his face. Sheamus reeled, spitting blood “Not so tough now, are ya?!” he snarled as Sheamus scrambled back, Seth following him. “You’re not fighting someone who’s injured, you pathetic prick! Get the fuck up, I’m not done kicking your ass!” he spat, kicking him as he crawled, holding his mouth. Hatred was pouring from him as he watched Sheamus crawl and stagger to his feet. He was smirking as he wiped blood from his battered face. Seth paused, sensing something was wrong.

 _“Whys he smiling?”_ he thought, alarm bells going off in his head. Sheamus tapped his ear and laughed “Big bro is very quiet, isn’t he?” he laughed. Seth listened, it was silent “Roman! Jey! Jimmy!” he yelled, dashing for the door they had dived through minutes before _“No! I can’t lose another one! I can’t!”_ he thought, terrified. He almost made it before huge arms wrapped around him and pulled him back “Ah, c’mon, now Seth! Ya really think we would just stand here an’ wait for ya?” he whispered, snickering as Seth kicked out and struggled, desperate to get in the room where his brothers needed him!! “Guys!” he yelled, frantic as tears built _“No! They can’t have gotten them!”_ he thought, anguished _“They can’t!”_ His skin was crawling where Sheamus was dragging him back “Get the fuck off!” he yelled, twisting away and dashing for the door, heart in his mouth _“Gotta get to Roman and the twins!”_ he thought, frantic.

 

He slammed down as Sheamus drove into him. Seth slid and slammed into the door. Looking up, he got a glimpse into the room and what he saw horrified him _“No! Nononono!”_ he thought, sickened. The giant was back, he was standing over Roman, Jimmy and Jey, Rusev slumped in the corner. They were out cold. He was glaring as he jingled something at Seth, cold eyes fixed on his face “Guys!! Wake up!” Seth yelled as Shemus seized his ankle and dragged him back, away from his family. Seth’s last sight of them was the giant reaching for Roman and twining his hand in his hair, dragging him up as Sheamus pulled him away. “No!! Get the fuck off him, you asswipe!” Seth screamed, vision going red, seeing Roman limp in his grasp in his mind. “Roman cant defend himself!” he thought, frantically kicking. Turning over, he kicked Sheamus clean in the jaw, he fell back, grunting as Seth leapt to his feet, drew his knife and dashed inside.

 

 _“I don’t have a fucking chance here, but I can’t let him near them!”_ he thought, letting his anger grow and push back the terror _“If I can knock him out for a second, I can wake them and we can run!”_ Seth glared at his bloody face, a large gash crossing his forehead. “About damn time Rollins! Been looking for you everywhere, we never finished our chat! And, no big bro this time!” he spat, shaking Roman. “Shit, he still pissed about earlier!” he thought, tightening his hand on the knife as he saw how limp Roman was.  

 

“Drop him!” he spat, anger thrumming through him _“What did he do to Jake?!”_ he thought, stomach clenching. He smirked and dropped Roman with a thump. Seth growled as he flung something at him _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, snatching them out of the air. “Don’t think your little friend will be coming back any time soon!” he chuckled. Seth looked down and his breath caught. Jakes blood-stained dog tags were in his hand, the ones that he had gotten from his first brother. The ones he treasured. _“Jake wouldn’t let him take these without a serious fight”_ he thought, numb as he stared at them _“That must mean ….”_ Seth couldn’t finish the thought.  Taking a deep breath, he looped the chain over his head, the cold metal comforting him. _“I’m so sorry, Jake! I’m so sorry I dragged you into this, man”_ he thought out, hoping he could hear him.  

 

Tears filled his eyes as he looked up, heart cracking in his rib cage. “You killed him?” he whispered, voice shaking, praying he would say he had just knocked him out. He nodded “Fiery little fucker, but I got him in the end” he said, relishing the complete heartbreak consuming Seth. He closed his eyes _“He killed him. Jakes gone! No more sleepovers, grossing him out with dried fruit or kicking my ass at Madden”_ he thought, raw grief for the man who had supported him when no one else would slamming into him _. “I got him killed! He survived hell and I get him killed!”_ he thought, tears coursing down his face. The guard shifted and grunted slightly. Seth grasped onto that “He hurt you, didn’t he?” he spat, seeing him wince. Pride flickered _“That’s my boy!”_ he thought, stricken _“I have a chance now! Thanks, man”_ he thought, swallowing hard. Jakes smile invaded his mind “I’m gonna fucking kill you!” he screamed, suddenly furious as his control snapped.

 

Seth leapt for him, knife in one hand. He was shaking, he was so fucking angry! This fucker had taken Dean and now he had killed Jake! Two of his brothers were gone! “You fucking killed him!!” he screamed, mind threatening to break apart. “Yeah, I did! You’re next, asshole!” he snapped. Seth paused, shocked. “Don’t think Hunter and Steph would like that, would they?” he spat. His lip twitched “They don’t have to know, do they? It’ll be our little secret” he chuckled. Fear coursed through Seth _“He took down Jake, a fully trained soldier and now he’s after me?!”_ he thought, scared. His gaze flickered to the men at his feet. The man saw it and chuckled “You’re gonna be fun to extinguish, Rollins! You’re so … expressive! Makes it so much fun as I rip the life out” he said casually. “Don’t worry, they won’t be awake in time for a final goodbye, but I’ll make sure they know you screamed for them” Seth flinched, and he laughed _“Focus!! He’s trying to get in my head!! I gotta get him away from them, all he has to do is reach down!”_ he thought, pushing the horrific image away.      

 

Seth focused on bringing down the man who had taken his best friend and was threatening his remaining ones, he channelled his anger as he fixed his eyes on him, ice cold fury filling him and replacing the red hot that was uncontrollable. Seth leapt forwards, face twisted in fury and seething hatred, he dodged, Seth watching his movements as he landed _“The leg!”_ Seth thought, seeing him limp badly, blood covering his upper thigh. _”There’s a weak spot!”_ he thought, scanning him for more. _“Forehead, will bleed a lot. Blinded, weak from blood loss”_ He kicked the leg and he yelled, slumping on the wall. _“Bloodstain in the arm. Knife wound?”_ he thought, noting the large red satin on his forearm.

 

Seth danced back as the massive fist swung around. “Missed, asshole!” he snapped, picking up a chair and flinging it at him. It connected on his head and he dropped, groaning as fresh blood poured. Seth paused for a second, surprised. Retrieving the chair, he quickly slammed it on him again and again, terrified of him getting up. Seth stopped, panting. The giant slumped, out, for now. _“He won’t be for long!”_ he thought, hatred spiking in him. He looked back _“Now’s my chance!”_ Seth thought, frantic. Running to his brothers “Roman! Roman, wake up!” he whispered shaking him and slapping his face gently “C’mon, Ro! Wake up!” he yelled, scared when he wouldn’t wake, eyes watching the giant and the door. “Jimmy, Jey! Guys, c’mon, wake up! Please, wake up!” he cried, switching to the twins. No response. Seth tried for a couple of minutes, nothing. _“They’re out cold! What do I do now?”_ he thought, kneeling. Shaking his bothers harder, he yelled and pleaded for them to wake up _“What did he do to them?”_ he thought, putting his head in his hands.  

 

He thought for a second. _“I gotta hide them! If I can draw him away, they can get Dean out!”_ he thought, jumping up. Seth ignored the voice saying he wouldn’t survive if the giant got his hands on him. That he’d be looking for blood when he woke. _“I pissed him off, and his pride won’t take being knocked out by me. He wanted to kill me before I knocked him out”_ he thought, nervous. Seth had humiliated him just there, and the Authority wasn’t around to rein him in. Moving fast and keeping his eyes on the door and the giant man, he dragged Roman around a stack of chairs, pulling in Jimmy and Jey next. Standing back, he smirked _“Yes! They can’t be seen from here!”_ he thought, relieved. Stepping back, hands seized his shirt and pulled him back roughly. Seth twisted on instinct and buried his teeth in the fucker’s hand, clamping down as hard as he could. Sheamus yelled, pulling his hand as Seth jerked his head. Sheamus’s screams intensified as something ripped, then cracked and blood flowed. Seth released and rolled forwards, leaping to his feet and kicking the kneeling man in the face. He collapsed, moaning and holding his hand. Grabbing a chair, Seth cracked it over him again and again, satisfaction blooming at every hit “That was from Dean, you fucking dick!” he hissed, kicking him again for good measure _“That felt so good!”_ he thought, stretching.

 

Dragging him up, Seth pulled him out of the room and kicked open the door of the next one. Shoving Sheamus in, he pulled the cuffs from his vest and securely locked him to a metal bar protruding from the floor. Going back for Rusev, he dragged him in and cuffed him down, using Jey’s cuffs. _“They might shout”_ he thought looking around, he seized rags from a table. _“This’ll do!”_ he thought, smirking. Ripping them up, he balled them up and shoved it into their mouths and wound cloth around it. _“Try to make noise now, fuck faces!”_ he spat, giving them one last kick before slamming the door shut. _“No time to kick their asses properly!”_ he thought, regretful _“Giant will be awake soon!”_ Entering the room, he waited, cross-legged on a table his eyes fixed on the motionless mountain of a man. _“How can I get him out of our hair? I could draw him to where the roster is kicking the shit out of the guards, but he could seriously hurt or kill some of them before we bring him under control. Jake is … was the only one who could handle him”_ he thought, slumping back as the grief and loss tore through him.

 

Swallowing hard and breathing deep _“No! Focus! I can grieve later! Now, I have to somehow neutralise him!”_ Seth shook himself and focused _“I don’t have ropes, they would be no good! I’d need chains, a fucking shitload of them!”_ he realised, heart sinking. _“I could probably find some, but I can’t leave him here with Roman, Jey and Jimmy unconscious!”_ Seth frowned _“I won’t call in Punk, AJ, Neville and Styles. They wouldn’t have a hope!”_ Seth refused to do that, call in their friends that had risked so much for them. “ _I have to draw him away. Piss him off so much he comes after me and forgets everything else. Leaves them alone”_ he thought grimly. Seth knew he would probably not survive for very long if that’s what was going to happen. Seth bit the bullet _“If I do this and he corners me, he won’t bring me to The Authority, he’ll kill me. He even said it! Even if Hunter and Steph tell him not to, he will!”_ Seth sighed, rubbing his arms, goosebumps appearing _“Is it worth it?”_ Seth didn’t even have to think about it _“Yes. It is. I started this, I gotta finish it! I have to make sure all the people who helped us are safe, him running around without Jake keeping him in check puts every one of those people at risk!”_ His thoughts drifted to his brothers _“He’ll keep coming for them, until they’re under The Authority’s thumb or dead”_ Seth shuddered, remembering life under them.

 

 _“I don’t want them living that life. Dean, especially. He won’t submit and they’ll punish him and Roman for it, over and over”_ Seth sighed, his mind made up. He didn’t want to do it, he wanted to get Dean, leave this hell-hole and be with his family! Was that too much to ask, for him to be happy? To be with his family again?! _“But, if that fuck-head is loose, we wouldn’t be a family. We cant fight him. Me, Roman and Dean would be separated, beaten until we submitted to The Authority and tormented non-stop! Dean would just get daily beatings”_ he thought, resting his head on his knees in despair. _“The twins and Dolph would probably be severely beaten and  paraded around as an example to the roster about what happens when you cross The Authority”_ He didn’t want that for them, he wanted them to be happy. Even if it meant he wasn’t there. Hearing a yip, he looked down. “Kev!” he whispered, picking up the little dog. _“He’s ok!”_ he thought in relief. Clutching him “Kev, you gotta look after Dean and Roman, ok? The twins too. Make sure they don’t wallow in it, ok? I- I probably won’t be around, buddy” he whispered shakily. His eyes stung “I want to be, Kev, so bad.  They took me back like I had never left and now, I have to leave them! I wanna get Dean and just go!” he whispered, wiping his face slowly. “ _I can get them out and they can have some sort of life. I hope they make it back to the WWE someday, Dean worked so hard to get there. We all did!”_ he thought, chest hurting him. Kevin licked his cheek. He smiled tearfully “Love you too, Kev. But, he took Jake from us. He’s gone, we can’t bring him back” Seth swallowed, the loss crushing his insides. “And he’s trying to take everyone else! I can save Dean, Roman, the twins, everyone by doing this! If he’s on our ass and Jakes not here, he’ll tear through us in no time! We’ll all end up locked down like Dean is and horrible things done to us.

 

That can’t happen! Dean wouldn’t survive life under The Authority, Kev!  If I can get him annoyed enough, he’ll follow me. I mightn’t come back, but they’ll be safe” he whispered “Dean will look after you, you’ll be ok” _“If they get out, all of them, it’ll be worth it! And maybe I’ll survive. Maybe I can come back and have a family again!”_ he thought, not really believing it. He shrugged, If it meant they survived, he didn’t care what happened to him. He’d die if he had to _“If I die, I die. I’ll die protecting them, and I can’t think of a better way to go”_ he thought, strangely at peace with the idea _“After what I did to them, this is how I redeem myself. I owe it to them. Even if I didn’t, I’d still do it. And if I don’t survive, I’ll get to see Jake again, and meet his unit. Wonder if they’re as crazy as he is? As he was”_

 

“Punk?” Seth whispered, eyes fixed on the unconscious man. _“Yeah, Seth?”_ came the calm voice of the older man. “Listen, man. The guy who took me earlier is back. He knocked out Roman and the twins” he replied, his voice calming him a little. _“What?!”_ came AJ’s panicked voice _“Where are you? We’re on ou-“_ she began. “Guys!” Seth snapped and they were silent “I’m not telling you where we are, ok? I’m not having him hurt anyone else I care about!  I managed to knock him out and hide Roman and the twins. When he wakes up, I’m gonna draw him off” A scoff _“Like hell you are!”_ Styles snapped _“We’re in this together! Tell us where you are, you dickhead!”_ Neville interjected _“Seth,  he’ll drag you back to them! Please tell us where you are!”_ Seth watched his hands shake “If he drags me back there, I know how to survive with them. They, and you, don’t. I’ll be ok” he muttered slowly. _“You don’t seem too worried about that happening”_ Punk murmured and Seth winced _“Damn it! He’s too smart for his own good!”_ he thought, annoyed. He glared at his shaking hands. _“What did he say to you?!”_ Punk demanded worriedly.

 

 _“That he’s gonna kill me”_ he thought, but didn’t anything. _“Seth!”_ he snapped loudly. Seth sighed “Just… look after them in case I don’t come back, ok?” he replied carefully. He was silent for a minute _“Hell no, Seth!! Fuck, fuck!! What do I tell Dean and Roman??!!”_ he quietly yelled, frantic. “Tell them I’m sorry. And that if they get out, it was worth it. And I left letters in Romans vest, but don’t tell him until you’re clear, ok?” he replied. _“Where are you?!”_ Styles demanded desperately. _“Seth, please!”_ AJ begged, tearful _“Don’t do this to them!”_ Seth swallowed, throat sore from holding back “I don’t want to, but I have to! He’s no match for us, he killed Jake, for fucks sake! He was a fully trained soldier and he took him out! We can’t fight that!” he cried, a shocked silence following his words. Wiping a hand over his face “I’m sorry, guys. Look after them, ok? Don’t let them self-destruct and for god’s sake, don’t let Dean give Kevin human food anymore!” he laughed sadly. They were silent, shocked. “I’m taking out my earpiece now, so I won’t hear you anymore. Just get Dean and the rest and get out. Don’t let them come looking for me, they won’t be able to find me. Neville, Styles, make sure Dolph and Becky know how grateful I am that they, and you, decided to help us. Without you, we wouldn’t know where he was. Thank you” he took a deep breath “And, don’t tell Roman that I mightn’t come back. He’ll lose focus and The Authority will be all over him. Let him think he’ll just drag me back to them, ok? Tell him afterwards, once you’re all safe, and tell him about the letters” A pause _“Seth-“_ Punk began “Promise me, punk” he asked calmly. _“No! Hell no!! I’m not d-“_ Seth sighed “You have to! You guys get distracted, make one fucking mistake and you’ll all be their fucking pets! You don’t want that, believe me” They were silent, stubborn “Promise me!” he pressed, firmer this time “You know I’m right, Punk” _“I-I promise”_ he said, sounding defeated. “Guys?” he asked Neville, AJ and Styles. _“I won’t say anything”_ AJ’s voice replied, sounding like she was crying. He waited _“I promise”_ Neville muttered, despair in his voice. “Styles?” Seth asked when he didn’t speak. _“I’ll keep my mouth shut”_ he replied reluctantly. “Thank you guys” Seth breathed out gratefully. “They’ll be ok” he thought, slumping back. “Look after them ok?” he said quietly, voice breaking at the end. “Seth-“ Punk began, but he  pulled out the earpiece, ignoring the tinny, desperate voices coming from it and placed it on the table next to him.

    

Seth gently placed Kevin on the table next to it and scratched his ears, enjoying the last few minutes with his dog. Pulling out paper and a pen, he scribbled two letters, folding one inside the other. Finishing them, he wiped his eyes and slid off the table. “C’mon, Kev. Let’s clip you onto Roman. He’ll look after you until he gives you to Dean. You’re to do what he says, Kev. He’s looking after you now, buddy, ok?” Slipping over to his unconscious family, he whipped around. The giant was groaning _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, kissing Kevin quickly, breathing in his doggy scent for the last time. “Look after them, Kev!” he whispered and clipped him onto Romans chest. Slipping the letter into Romans biggest pocket and zipping it closed, he took a last look “Show him them when you’re safe, ok?” he said quietly, wiping his face and petting his dog quickly. “And no noise, Kev. He can’t find you!” Kevin whined, brown eyes fixed on his face, distressed. Seth drank in Romans and the twin’s faces, adding in Deans and memorising them. _“Not a bad way to go, in defence of your family”_ he thought, turning his back on them and stepping away. His heart hurt, felt like his rib cage was collapsing as he walked away. _“Its for them, its for them!”_ he thought, forcing himself to keep going as his legs shook.  

 

 _“I can do this, just be fast!”_ he thought, shoving all thoughts of his family out as he scooped up his knife and Jimmy and Jey’s while he was at it. _“No time for squeamishness! He’s gonna come for me, full force. I gotta be the same! He won’t hesitate, neither can I!”_ Slipping two of the three knives into his belt, he carefully approached the stirring man. _“He’s bigger, stronger and probably faster than me. I need to be smarter”_ he thought, assessing him. “Hey shithead!” he barked, kicking him in the head and darting back as he jerked up, glaring. Seizing a rusty padlock from the ground, he flung it, hitting the injured leg dead on. He yelled and rolled over. Seth laughed, ignoring his cramping stomach “Sleeping beauty awakes at last!” he crowed. “Been trying to wake you for an hour, dickhead!” Seeing him look around and eyes flash in anger “Missing some people, asshole? Yeah, they’re gone” he snickered, shrugging. _“C’mon, get pissed!”_ he thought, watching him carefully. “Left an hour ago. Long gone” His face reddened, anger really flowing now _“That’s it!”_ Seth thought, smirking “Why are you still here, then?” he demanded, climbing to his feet stiffly. “You killed my best friend. You’re gonna pay for it!” he snarled, meaning every word. “Is that so?” he chuckled. Seth flung his knife. It thudded into his shoulder, driving him back a step. _“Holy shit that worked!!”_

 

“Yep!” he replied, charging forwards as he staggered back. Jumping, Seth twisted and slammed his feet into his chest as hard as he could. He fell back, not as much as Seth would have liked, but enough. As he landed on a pile of tables and chairs, Seth picked himself up, pulled out another knife and moved to the door _“I gotta lead him away!”_ he thought, uneasy, eyes flicking to the stacks of chairs hiding his family _“They could wake any second!”_ Looking up, he blinked, then smirked “Hell yeah!” he muttered, clambering up a table. _“This is gonna be awesome! Wish Dean could be here, he’d love shit like this!”_ he thought, sadly. Reaching out, he pushed the chair and table stack, hard. Seth watched, delighted as the large stack of chairs and tables collapsed on top of him with a crash. Seth laughed and kicked the pile, before dashing out the door as the pile shifted dangerously. _“Gotta go! That should do it!”_ he thought, throwing a last glance at where his brothers were. A bellow of pain and rage echoed around him as he reached the door. Seth waited just inside and waited. _“Yes!! Here we go!”_ he thought, darting off he rose from the pile, furious eyes fixed on him. Seth made sure to cower down, face full of fear, before he darted out the door. Laughing to himself as he ran, relief making him giddy because his family was safe. Even if it meant his death, he was okay with that.

 

                                                            *AJ Styles*

”Shit, shit, shit!!” he spat “Seth?!” He listened, nothing. “Roman?!” Punk whispered frantically “Jimmy, Jey?!” AJ asked, her voice shaking. _“They’re out, they won’t answer!”_ he thought, frustrated. One of his friends was risking his life to get them out! He wasn’t the kind of person who sat by and let people take risks like that, especially when he could help! He stood up, pulled down his mask “Styles!” Punk whispered, yanking him back before he could step out of the hiding place they had found. “I can help him!” he whispered back fiercely, yanking it back up. Neville shook his head fast “No, you can’t, AJ! None of us can! As well as being completely outclassed by this guy, you made a promise to Seth and to Roman, like we all did, to get Dean and get him out no matter what happens to them, remember?” Neville retorted. _“Fuck!! Why did I promise him that?!”_ he thought, pissed. Styles paused and then sagged. Sitting, he put his head in his hands “Fuck, fuck!” he whispered in worried frustration, tugging on his hair gently.

 

Looking up, Punk was comforting a crying AJ, one arm around her shoulders. As he watched, he pulled her into his lap and held her close, murmuring into her ear gently. An image of a certain flame haired superstar sitting in his lap like that made his stomach clench. “What happened to Jake? I thought he was keeping him away from us” he muttered, pushing the image away. “I don’t know, but since the giants back and he isn’t…” Punk trailed off, sorrow crossing his face. There was a grim silence as they thought. _“He probably won’t be coming back”_ Styles thought, scared that The Authority would go to such lengths. “What do we tell them when they wake up?” he murmured, looking around. Punk sighed “We do what Seth asked us. He’s right, Roman would go to pieces and The Authority would catch up to him easily. He needs to be focused on the ones we can save. We all do” he murmured, putting his face into AJ’s neck. Styles saw the words left a bitter taste in his mouth and that he hated himself for agreeing with Seth and making that fucking promise!

 

 _“But he was right! We can’t take that guy. Even when Jake nailed him with that knife and Roman tackled him, it took six of us to keep him down and even then he was still fighting!”_ he thought, remembering the sheer size of him. _“And Seth’s alone with him!”_ He frowned “Maybe he’ll survive?” he whispered hopefully _“It’s a possibility! A small one, but still a chance!”_ he thought, not giving up so easily. The nodded, but he could see they didn’t believe him. _“Seth’s a tough fucker, he had to be the last two years he’s had! And he’s clever, to boot!”_   A faint sound interrupted his thoughts. Styles cocked his head, listening. “Do you guys hear that?” he said, keeping his voice low. Pushing himself up, he crept out of the tower of crates they were using to hide in and moved soundlessly to the corner and peeped around it. _“Shit, shit!!”_ he thought, nearly having a heart attack! Pulling himself back in as fast as he could, his heart pounded. Slipping back to the crates, fast, he dove inside.

 

Putting a finger to his lips, he listened carefully to see if they noticed him. Faint footsteps. _“Shit! They’re coming this way!”_ he thought, hands shaking slightly. He ignored the puzzled looks as he sat against the wall and listened “Hunter, Steph and two guards, headed this way! Don’t move!” he hissed, hearing their footsteps move closer. The group froze, shocked as they turned the corner and Styles could suddenly hear their conversation “-is good, baby! We can show them all they can’t mess with us!” she was saying, sounding excited. “They’ll all know who’s in charge in this company!” Hunter laughed, his deep voice a little too high pitched to be normal. Styles shuddered _“Even their voices sound fucked up!”_ he thought, unnerved. Their voices got louder “I know, baby! We’ll be in total control of this company! Hmmm, maybe we could expand this somehow then? Once we have The Shield sorted, of course! I’m thinking NXT first, I like the idea of the Demon King under our control more and more lately. And then maybe TNA? I want those Hardy’s, especially that no good junkie Jeff!” he snarled, hate twisting his voice.

 

Styles eyes widened in shock _“They want to take over NXT after this?! Then TNA or ROH?!”_ he thought, gobsmacked as he met Punks disbelieving stare. Anger boiled in him, remembering all the friends he had made in both brands. _“Fuckers won’t get that far!”_ he vowed, knowing as time went on, they would only get worse and they would be brutal with the competition, if they got their hands on them. _“I’ll call around and warn everyone, once we get away from here!”_ he thought, tapping his cell in his pocket. Steph’s high pitched squeal pulled him back from his thoughts “Really, Hunter?! You really mean it?” They were right outside their crates, Styles held his breath, terrified to move a muscle _. “Please don’t realise we’re here!”_ he thought, leaning slightly on Neville. Punk was clutching AJ, not moving a muscle, her face white and eyes panicked. Styles winked, making her smile slightly. “I mean it, baby! But, first we gotta sort out The Shield. Should be easy! We already have one and the other two are close by, all we need to do is hunt them down” he replied, chuckling, as if the thought of hunting down two men was amusing to him.

 

Steph laughed. Styles relaxed as their voices began to fade, they were moving off! Another minute and their voices faded. Styles sagged on the wall, relief running through him _“That was too fucking close!”_ he thought, shaken. “NXT? They want NXT next?” Neville spat, the only one of them that had passed through the developmental grounds. “And after that, TNA and ROH” Punk replied, thoughtfully. _“They’re not gonna stop, until someone stops them”_ he realised, heart sinking. “Guys!” Styles whispered, stiffening, hearing muffled yelling and crashing coming from the room they thought held their friends. Panic caught Styles, hearing what he recognised as Becky and Dolph yelling _“Shit! That’s her!”_ he thought, dread filling him. Jumping to his feet, Neville beside him, they dashed for the room, heart in his throat, blind panic consuming him. Punk caught him before he cleared the crates, AJ was blocking Neville’s way out, whispering fiercely to him and shoving him back, hard. “Styles, I know, man, I heard it! You need to calm down! There could be any number of guards in that room! Go in there and we could be walking into a trap, ok?” Punk pushed him back, Styles took a deep breath and nodded.

 

 _“It could be a trap, he’s right. She’s ok if she’s yelling, not unconscious. She’s awake!”_ he thought, forcing the panic back. “Shit, get back! Keep quiet!” AJ hissed, tilting her head. “AJ, what-?” Punk began, but then stopped. They could all hear it “Let him go, you dickheads!” floated down the hallway. _“Dolph!”_ Styles thought, recognising the voice. “Styles!” Punk whispered, pointing to Neville quickly from where he was crouched beside the gap in the crates. _“Oh, shit!”_ he thought, turning and seeing the younger man shaking and listening wide eyed. He ran for the gap, Styles dove at him, pinning him and AJ put her hands over his mouth as the voices got closer. “Get tha’ fuck off!!” an accented voice spat, along with a smacking noise. Styles froze, fury rising, the sound of her faltering footsteps infuriating him “Ya hit like a bitch, amadan!” she spat. Punk appeared in front of him “You good?” he murmured. Styles took a deep breath and nodded, controlling himself with difficulty, fury yelling at him to go get her, now!

 

“How many guards?” he murmured back, teeth clenched _“Maybe we can take them here and get them away!”_ he thought, hopeful The Authority was stupid enough to leave only a couple of guards with them. Punk listened and shook his head “I can hear at least four, man. We can’t take them, they have guns” He shook his head, frustrated “We’re not Roman or Seth! They won’t hesitate to shoot!” Styles grit his teeth, hearing another smack. “What the fuck was that for, shithead?!” Dolph spat, sounding like his mouth was sore. “Because I said so, that’s why” a bored voice replied. Neville was  writhing under Styles, eyes begging to be let up. His heart broke for him “I’m really sorry, man” he muttered down to him “I can’t let you up” Tears gathered and Styles looked away, the guilt tearing at him. “Back the fuck off!!” Dolph spat, pissed. Footsteps “I’m just going to check his side, you dipshit! Move, now!” Styles tensed _“Deans here, too?!”_ he thought _“Why are they moving them?”_ A growl “I’ll do it myself! You and your scumbag buddies aren’t getting near him!! Fuck off!”

 

The guard sighed and something slammed into the crates, making them shake. “Dolph!” Becky cried “Get off, ya fucker!”  Scuffling “Shit, Dolph! Are you ok, man?” a weak, gravelly voice gasped, anger in his voice. Neville began to fight harder, desperate to get to Dolph. _“That’s Dean?!”_ Styles thought, the difference between the cocky, confident almost asshole from a couple of days ago to the man a few feet away now saddening him. He looked at Punk, who was white with fury, hearing his friend so beaten down. Hs face was pale, eyes glittering, giving him an intimidating air. Styles could feel the rage emanating from him! “I-‘m g-good, D-dean” he replied, groggily. “Up you get, shithead!” the guard snickered, something jingled and Dolph yelped. “Hey, asshole, give him a fuckin’ chance! Quit yankin’ on the fuckin’ chain!!” Dean snapped, his voice so low it was hard to hear. _“Why isn’t he yelling?”_ he thought, uneasy. _“Wait, chain?!!”_ His eyes flicked to Punk, seeing a quick smile appearing and disappearing just as fast at the familiar words from the Lunatic.

 

“Chain?!“ he mouthed to him, fury sparking again. Punks lip twitched and he nodded, eyes nearly black in his face. Dolph clambered to his feet as they listened. “Here, Dean, lean on me” they heard Dolph mutter as they moved off slowly. Neville had gone limp beneath him, AJ’s hand soaked with tears. “I’m sorry, Neville” he whispered as AJ pulled her hands away. He felt like shit, holding him down when all he wanted was Dolph. _“I think those two are more than friends”_ he thought, the guilt increasing at the thought. Styles moved off and helped him sit up against the wall. He looked shell shocked. Punk leaned over “They had five guards. Too many to take, with just the four of us” He glanced at Neville, AJ by his side, whispering to him

 

“I say we follow them. We need to know where they’re taking them!” Styles nodded agreeing. “I agree, we need to know where they are! We have the radios anyway” he replied “I’ll keep trying Roman and the twins until they reply. If they don’t, we have to get them out, any way we can. We made a promise to his brothers” AJ said softly as Punk disappeared out the gap in the crates. Styles moved to Neville “Neville, we’re gonna follow them to see where they’re taking them. Can you keep it together if we hear more shit like that?” he asked, shaking him slightly. “Neville!” he said, louder. He blinked “Yeah?” he muttered, brown eyes haunted. Styles repeated himself slowly. That seemed to snap him out of it.

 

His face hardened “Yeah, I’ll keep it together until I get to the fucks who did this to him!” he spat, getting up and moving to the edge of the crates. Styles grinned. _“There’s the Neville we need!”_ he thought, relieved. _“It’s gonna be a helluva fight to get them back and we need everyone!”_ Punk slipped back in “Ok, they’re far enough ahead, we can follow now. I’m in front, AJ me, Then Neville and then you Styles. Me and AJ will watch them, you two watch our backs, ok?” They nodded, pulled down their masks and crept out of the crates, a sense of vulnerability coming over them, being in the open. Creeping along the corridor, they could hear shuffling, yelps and curses from the group in front. Styles set his teeth, hearing a smacking noise and a female yelp, followed by a yell and a quiet curse from Dolph and Dean. _“The sooner we get them away, the fucking better!”_ he thought, anger rising fast. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dropping the key back on the unconscious guard and flexing his wrists, Dolph ran to Dean “Dean, the guard is down, the door is open, c’mon, snap out of it!” he whispered. “We can go and get to Roman and Nev ourselves!” Their names seemed to wake him a little. He looked up, that awful empty look back in them “Can’ do it, man. ‘M bleedin’ again. Go, ok?” he whispered, face pale. _“Fuck! That guard must have damaged him somehow_!” he thought, anger sparking. Dolph was freaking out, seeing how pale he was and now he said he was bleeding?! “Where, Dean? Where are you bleeding from?! Your side??” he demanded. “Doesn’ mat’er. Go, Dolph. Fin’ Ro ‘n stop ‘em from comin’ here” he replied, eyes unfocused and blinking now. Dolph grit his teeth _“I’m not leaving him like this! I can’t carry him, I could hurt him or even kill him! He can’t walk himself, either!”_ he thought, frustrated.

 

He looked at the open door longingly, but plopped down in front of Dean, making his decision. _”Ro and Nev’ll be here soon, and I can’t leave him like this!”_ he thought “I’m staying here, man. I’m not leaving you alone again” he declared. Dean shook his head and tipped sideways. Dolph caught him and pulled him back, worry for his friend increasing as he did _“He’s getting worse!”_ he thought, scared. “Wha’? No! Go ‘n warn Ro ‘n Set’!” Dean slurred, pushing him with what could be considered his good arm. _“Shit! He’s gonna faint!”_ he thought, scared “No. I’m staying here” he replied, seriously worried for him now.  He looked back, making sure no one was behind him. “Ro and the others will be here soon. We’ll leave then, ok?” he whispered gently. _“He’s gonna pass out!”_ he thought, shifting closer. “Dean! Is there any new pain or blood in your mouth?!” he asked urgently, shaking his leg again.

 

Dean shook his head “Fin’ Ro ‘n Set’” he mumbled then slumped in Dolph arms. _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, lowering him gently to the floor. He checked his mouth and sighed in relief, seeing no blood. “His lungs are ok!” he thought in relief. Checking his side, he could see the tube wound was bleeding again, badly. _“The last of the stitches must have went!”_ he thought, the sight of the blood making him nervous _“There’s so much!”_ he thought, terrified. There was already a small pool forming underneath him! _“Oh god!”_ he thought, fear spiking in him. Ripping off his shirt, he pressed it to the wound. Tearing off his belt, he secured it around his chest _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping the pressure would stem the bleeding. He tightened the belt just enough to hold the cloth to his side, but loose enough that he could breathe and hopefully not cause pain when he woke. Dolph leaned back on the wall and fought back tears, the situation catching up to him. _“This is so fucked up! What am I supposed to do?”_ he thought, staring down at his friend and the blood still dripping from his side. 

 

He hung his head _“Ro, Seth. You guys need to get here as fast as you can”_ he thought out to them. “What the hell?!” a voice boomed from the doorway. Dolph jumped and looked up. He slowly stood and moved in front of Dean, glaring. One of the guards stood in the doorway, shocked, looking down at his fellow guard unconscious on the floor. “What the fuck did you do?!” he demanded, striding into the room and dragging him away and slamming him into the wall. Dolph cried out, headache and back pain returning from where Hunter flung him against the wall earlier. He glared “I knocked him the fuck out!” he spat, furious “He tried to kick Dean in the ribs!” he lied, hoping he would buy it “That could kill him! Even Hunter said not to do it! So, I blocked it and choked the asshole out! He’ll be like that for the next 12 hours or so” he smirked, smug “Want me to demonstrate it on you?” The guard growled and threw him to the floor on his stomach. “Stay there!” he snapped, heading for the door.

 

 Dolph was panting. _“Thank god Dean is out for this! They won’t start on him”_ he thought, relieved. _“I can’t run, I’m not leaving Dean! I can’t fight, they could separate us, or even take it out on him if I do!”_ he thought, forcing himself to stay where he was. He fucking hated it! _“All I can do is do what they say and wait for Nev and the others to get here. Don’t resist and they’ll have no reason to do anything to either of us”_ he thought, forcing himself to be calm as the man reappeared. Dolph forced himself to not react the way his mind was screaming at him to as he was handcuffed and chained again, all the while keeping an eye on Dean. _“Don’t let him wake now!”_ he thought, nervous. “Try interfering now, Ziggler!” the guard said, satisfied as the padlock clicked shut. “I’ll do my best, shit for brains” he snapped, and yelped as his head snapped to the side, the blow stunning him. _“I didn’t even see him move!”_ he thought, stunned.

 

“Anything else to add?” he asked, smirking. Dolph swung his head back, blood trickling down his face as he did _“Why am I bleeding? It was just a punch!”_ he thought, confused. The guard laughed as he did “Sorry about that! Forget I’m wearing rings, ya know?” he said casually. Dolph felt the side of his face, and a large gash ran from just below his cheekbone and down onto his cheek and close to his ear. He winced as his fingers brushed over it, the pain hitting him. The man made to drag him away from Dean, to the other side of the room. _“Hell no! I’m not leaving Dean!”_ he thought, pissed. Dolph dug his feet in and refused to move _“I can’t! What if he wakes up and he can’t move, or he gets sick and chokes on it?!”_ he thought frantically. “No! Let me stay near him, please?!” he burst out, hating to beg this son of a bitch, but he had to stay near Dean! “Not happening! Now Move!” he snapped, jerking the chain. “But what if he vomits and chokes on it, or he starts to bleed again and he bleeds out?! He could die! He needs someone to watch him you fucking dickhead!” he yelled, being dragged across the room, fighting the whole way.

 

“I don’t fucking care!” he snapped, wrapping the end of the chain around a sturdy looking pipe. _“No, no! I gotta be near him, especially when he wakes up!”_ he thought, pulling back on the chain. An idea hit him “What’ll The Authority say about that? That you left him alone with no one to look after him and he died? Don’t think they’d be too happy about that, would they? Their prize dying right under your nose?” he said calmly. The guard froze and sighed. He dragged him back to Dean and Dolph sighed in relief. The guard drove a knee into his stomach and Dolph collapsed to his knees, gasping and holding his stomach “Next time I tell you to do something, you do it! Got it?” he snapped. Dolph didn’t answer, he couldn’t. A hand dragged his head back by his hair “You got it?!”  Dolph nodded, fighting not to gag. “Good” he grunted and released his hair. _“He wouldn’t have tried that if these cuffs were off!”_ he thought, furious. Finally catching his breath and the gasping slowing down, _“That was close! He just ignored him!”_ he thought, glancing down at Dean in relief.

 

He didn’t say anything as the man wrapped the chain around the bar Dean’s one was on and clicked it shut. He shuffled and slumped next to Dean’s head as the guard dragged out his partner and slammed the door shut. The lock clicked _“Thought he’d kick my ass for knocking him out, a knee to the gut isn’t so bad”_ he thought, looking worriedly at Dean, who hadn’t moved. _“What do I do? Leave him there or try to wake him?”_ he thought, conflicted. Dolph quickly stood as the door opened and two men entered, one with something slung over one shoulder. _“What is that?”_ he thought, nervously eyeing the men, who completely ignored them. “Got the chain?” one said as he dumped whatever it was on the ground carelessly. It landed with a thump. “Becky?!” Dolph gasped, recognising the orange hair immediately. “ _She’s not moving!”_ he thought, a sick feeling rising. “Becky! What did you fucks do to her?!” he yelled, trying to run to her but jerking to a stop as the chain stretched out behind him.

 

 _“Dammit! I gotta see if she’s ok!”_ he thought, almost frantic. The guards laughed at that and ignored him. He watched as they dragged her to the bar and chained her down like they had him and Dean. One of the guards flung a radio at him and Dolph caught it, barely. “What the fucks this for?” he spat, glaring as he stood in front of Dean and Becky as they backed up. “That is a radio, moron. It has a range of twenty metres, so it won’t go far enough for you to call your buddies, unfortunately. Use it only if one of them is in trouble or you need the toilet, nothing else. You waste our time, one of them will pay for it, probably him” he said casually as he strolled to the door, his partner right behind him. “C’mon, Becky be ok!” he muttered as he turned her over carefully as the door closed. _“What’s wrong with her arm?”_ he thought, seeing it hang wrong from the cuffs. “It’s broken!” he realised, touching it. Examining her, she had a badly blackened eye, a serious cut and bruising to her cheek, a broken arm already turning a deep shade of black, bruises and cuts everywhere and that wasn’t counting what else was under her clothes! He looked closer, seeing weird patterns on her skin “Are they … shoemarks?!” he muttered, repulsed.

 

 _“Whatever happened to her, someone gave her a kicking!”_ he thought, pissed off. He focused on the blood on her shirt next _“She’s not bleeding too bad”_ he thought, seeing blood stains, but not wanting to look under it until she woke. _“If it gets worse, I’ll have to”_ he thought, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. He checked Dean and heaved a massive sigh as the bleeding seemed to have stopped, for now at least. Slumping on the wall between the two of them, he waited for whoever would wake first and checked Dean every ten minutes. Twenty minutes later, Dean groaned and Dolph moved to his side, worried. _“He’s waking up!”_ he thought, hoping he could keep him down. He blinked, eyes bleary. “Dean? Don’t move, man. Your side was bleeding badly, I managed to stop it. Don’t move, ok?” he said, hand on his arm. The eyes flicked to him and frowned “Gotta get up” he muttered, already trying to heave himself up “Dean, n-“ “Wha’s this?” he demanded, feeling the belt across his chest.

 

“That’s holding my shirt to your side. You were bleeding out, man!” he replied shakily. “I’m not anymore?” he asked, touching his side. Dolph shook his head and Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks, Dolph. You saved my life again. I owe you two, man” he said quietly. Dolph patted his arm “Anytime, bro” he replied, making him smile a little. “Help me sit up?” he asked “It hurts to lie like this, last time I did, it took me half an hour to get up.  Leanin’ on the wall is the least painful” he grunted, shifting slightly. “But-“ Dolph didn’t want to move him, in case he started bleeding again. “Dolph, I don’t wanna be on the floor when they come back in! I can’t stand, but I won’t be laid out on the floor!” he bit out, fist clenched. “Help me up, or I’ll do it myself!” Dolph saw he meant it and sighed _“I can at least make sure he won’t kill himself!”_ he thought, reluctant. “Ok, how’re we gonna do this?” Dolph asked, no idea how to move him. “Sit by my hips, take my hand an’ pull hard when I say so, ok?” Dean ground out.

 

Dolph gently moved his legs and sat, putting his legs over his own and clasped a hand that Dean held out. “This is gonna hurt him” he thought, scared his side re-opening. “Ok. On three, Dolph, ok?” he said calmly. “Y-yeah” he replied shakily. “One.. two…three!” Dean said. On three, Dolph pulled, not full strength, but enough. Dean pulled himself up using his arm and bit back a scream, face going paper white and a sheen of sweat appearing almost immediately, clasping the swollen arm to him. “Dean!” Dolph cried, hovering over him, afraid to touch. _“Oh god! Shit! Shit! Shit!”_ he thought, frantic he had hurt himself more!  “I-i’m o-k. H-hurt like a b-bitch” he bit out, the pain in his voice making Dolphs heart clench. “Ok, sit back, man. Here, drink some water” he said, placing the bottle in between his legs. “I’m gonna check your side, ok?” Dean nodded as he picked up the bottle with a shaking hand. Dolph carefully checked the shirt and the bandages around it and heaved a sigh of relief “No new blood, man. I’ll check again in ten minutes, just in case” he sighed out, so relieved at that.

 

 _“Hes not bleeding again!”_ he thought, relief filling him.  “Is that Lynch?” Dean said, incredulous, looking over. “Yeah. They brought her in after you passed out. Hasn’t moved since” he replied sadly. There was silence as they both observed the unconscious woman. “Sit her up here, next to me. Might get her to wake faster” Dean said, wincing as he moved. Dolph moved towards her and was just about to drag her closer when she jerked awake and scrambled back, eyes wide. She looked around and tried to raise her hands. She focused on the cuffs immediately “What tha fuck?” she cried, panicked, trying to get them off and crying out as she tugged on her broken arm. She touched it and whimpered “I need to calm her down!” he thought, seeing her being to freak out a little. “Becky?” he said, keeping his voice calm and quiet.

 

Her eyes snapped to his and she stared at him “Dolph? What tha- Dean?!” she gasped. “In the flesh, Lynch” Dean muttered, observing her closely as he hunched down as much as he could. Dolph frowned. She blinked and relaxed slightly “What tha hell?” she muttered, still confused. Dolph sat and crossed his legs, watching her carefully. “Do you remember what happened?” he asked gently. She nodded, tired now. “We wer-“  The door slammed open. Becky and Dolph scrambled to their feet and stood in front of Dean, ignoring his indignant huff. Three guards entered and glared at them. “Move. The bosses want him” one bit out, pointing at Dean. “Not fuckin’ happenin’!” Becky hissed “Turn around an’ get tha fuck out!” One glared at her “Shut your mouth, bitch, or I’ll break your other arm!” he growled. Dolph watched Becky glare and not back down an inch

 

“Try it an’ see what happens, amadan! How’s Matt doin’? Still singin’ tha soprano?” she spat and the men tensed. He took a step towards her and Dolph leaned forward “One more step, asswipe” he warned as he pulled back Becky. The lead one sighed in annoyance. “Keith, Jackson, handle those two. I got Ambrose” he said and the men came towards them, one on Becky and one on him. He tensed _“They can’t get Dean! He could die if they handle him wrong!”_ he thought, scared to let that happen! _“Guys, any time now!”_ The men were just reaching for them when the radio squawked. “Hold it!!” The leader snapped, listening. _“-spotted! In the parking lot! Send extra, we’ll need all we have spare for them! They’re running for the arena!!”_ he unclipped it and spoke into it “Who is in the parking lot? Over” he demanded.

 

 _“Reigns, Rollins and the Uso’s! Sawyer, cover the front! You, after them!!”_ came back through and Dolph froze, hope rising in him, fast. “Ok! On our way!” he snapped and re clipped it. “You two, outside the door! You two, inside! They appear, get in here and use them as shields until we get more guys, ok?” he said as they headed for the door. “Keep radio silence unless they appear! Grab extra ammo and weapons from the room and be ready, ok? Watch for Reigns, he’s the danger-“ and the door slammed, cutting off his voice. “They’re here!” Dolph whispered, excitement rising in him, sharing an excited look with Becky. Turning to Dean, he knelt down and placed a hand on his leg. He was staring at nothing again, eyes vacant and a blank face. Becky knelt next to him “What’s wrong with him?” she whispered, worried. “I don’t know! He was like this before! I think its some sort of shock, or that thing is fucking him up!” he spat, pissed he couldn’t get it off.

 

“What thing?” she asked, scrunching her nose in confusion. Dolph cursed internally. _“Does he want me to tell her?”_ he thought, glancing at him. Dean spoke “They collared me. Its padlocked shut” he muttered, sounding so ashamed and humiliated that it made Dolph want to wrap his arms around him. Becky blinked, tears in her eyes now “Oh, Dean! I’m so sorry they did that to you!” she said. Dean didn’t respond. “He’s afraid his brothers won’t want him back, once they see that” he whispered to Becky and sorrow crossed her face. “Cos they won’t. Who would want a collared dog for The Authority as their friend, let alone as a brother?” he muttered, not meeting their eyes again and hunching up as much as he could “I’ll be alone again, have to go back to bein’ Moxley. Riskin’ everythin’ cos there’s no one to keep myself alive for. Only way to feel alive again” he muttered, Dolph barely able to hear him. 

 

He looked at Becky, he could see a deep sadness there, to see the fiery brawler reduced to this over something someone forced him to wear. The door slammed open again and Dolph’s stomach dropped to his boots as he turned and saw who entered. Becky hissed and they both stood in front of Dean, glaring in hatred at the five people that entered. “Well!” Hunter exclaimed, excited “Looks like I get my hands on your brothers after all, Ambrose! We didn’t even have to tell them where you were!!” Dolph looked back when he heard a low snarl and saw him struggling to stand, white faced and sweating _”His side!”_ he thought, scared of it re-opening. He reached back, trusting Becky to watch his back, and pulled him up gently by his belt and let him lean on him. He felt Dean squeeze his arm in gratitude and he smiled.

 

“And I get to work with you, Lynch, until Reigns gets here! You still need some lessons on who’s boss!” Steph spat, seeming to enjoy the sight of the three of them. “Ya can try, bitch!” Becky spat, incensed. Dolph could feel Dean tense next to him “Don’t they look pretty, Hunter?” she cooed, the sudden mood swing making Dolph unnerved “Once we complete the collection, it’ll be perfect!” she sighed out, slipping her hand into her husbands. “We’re fuckin’ human bein’s, ya psycho bitch!” Becky spat, furious “You’re not makin’ a collection! You’re imprisionin’ us!” Steph smirked “Yes, I know! Isn’t it wonderful? I could do other hobbies, but stamp collecting and being the principal owner of a multi-billion dollar company are so boring!!” she replied, hooking an arm through Hunters. “This way, I get to play with you three and draw in his brothers. Then we’ll have five to play with, Hunter!” she chirped, eyes were jumping in her head. _“They’re insane!”_ Dolph thought, pulling back a shocked Becky as Steph fucking giggled!

 

“Don’t worry! We’ll train you five up good! Ambrose here, he’s well on the way to being a loyal member of The Authority already, aren’t you? In time, you all will be. Like it or not!” she spat, glaring at the wavering man. “Go fuck yourself, I’ll never join The Authority!” Dean spat, glaring. Hunter smirked “You already have, Ambrose. That collar shows you belong to us and are a member of The Authority, like it or not!” Hunter said, removing something from his pocket. “Tha’ hell it does!” Becky hissed, stepping closer to Dean. Hunter ignored her “And I thought you’d appreciate this, Ambrose. Call it a welcome to the family present” They watched as whatever was in his hand unfurled, a jingling noise appearing as Hunter swung it back and forth. Dean acted calm, but Dolph felt how tense he actually was, his whole body rigid “Really, Hunter?” he spat, glaring. “Are you fucking serious, Hunter? A fucking leash?!” Dolph yelled, furious, feeling Dean begin to tremble next to him.

 

“Deadly serious, Ziggler” he replied, laughing as he eyed Becky, who gave him the finger. He flushed “Enough of this! You, restrain Ziggler, you on Lynch and you on Ambrose. Damage him and you’ll regret it!” he said, glaring at the group behind him. “Once you have him, bring him to our office and wait for us there” he spat and Steph laughed “This is gonna be fun, Hunter!” The door slammed open again and a guard ran in, panting. “Sir, ma’am, you’re needed in the ring area!” he bit out. Hunter glared at him “Not now! Whatever it is, deal with it!” Steph snapped “Can’t you see we’re busy?!”

“Ma’am, its urgent!” he replied, ignoring the chained people. Hunter sighed “You three, watch them” he ordered as he pulled Steph and Hunter to the other side of the room. Dolph watched in interest “Something big happened!” he thought, seeing them tense and demand answers from the guard “Probably Ro, Seth, AJ and Nev causing havoc!” he thought, the idea making him snort in amusement. His amusement faded as Steph laughed, a shrill, demented sound that rose the hairs on the back of his neck. “Not good!” he thought, uneasy.  

 

He watched as Steph leaned up to Hunter and whispered in his ear. Hunter nodded, than smiled, both of their eyes fixed on him. Dolph glared back, inwardly trembling “Whatever she came up with, its not good for us!” he thought, suddenly scared. The minute they began moving towards them again, Dolph dragged Dean to the corner where they could defend him, he didn’t like the look on Hunter and Steph’s faces, at all! “Dean, you can’t fight, ok? Me and Becky will fight and we’ll just have to hope Ro and Nev get here before they finish us off. If they don’t, don’t fight them, ok? Your side can’t take it, man!” he whispered frantically, placing him where the two walls met and stepping in front of him, Becky at his side as they watched the guards unlock their chains from the bar.  

 

He felt Dean nod, exhausted and got ready. Looking around, his eyes lit up. “Score!” he whispered and pulled a loose steel chair from the stack, holding it awkwardly. _“Fucking handcuffs! Becky can’t use one, one of her arms in useless!”_ he thought, pissed.  Hefting it, he was ready. “Remember, do as they say, Dean” Dolph whispered as they came towards them warily, seeing the chair. “Take all of them, and take them to the gorilla. Wait for my signal” Hunter ordered. “All of us?!” he thought, surprised “Why the hell are they taking us to the gorilla?” Dolph exchanged a worried glance with Becky “AJ and Neville know where we are! If we leave here, they won’t know where to find us!” He leaned over to Becky “Stall for time as much as you can, ok?” She nodded, glaring as the men crept closer and unlocked the chains. “Ready, Becky?” he asked as he glared at the guy heading for him. “Ya know it, Ziggler! Let’s kick some ass!” she spat. Dolph braced himself, heart pounding as he flexed his hands around the weight of the reassuring steel as the three men came closer, the chains already in their hands. _“Guys, any time now would be great!”_ Dolph thought frantically as the guards began to wind in two of the three chains.

 

                                                                    

                                                                      *Seth*

“Roman? You there?” Seth whispered, peeping over the stack of crates to scan their surroundings. He was nervous, the feeling of vulnerability making him jittery. _“We’re sitting ducks here! And why isn’t he answering?!”_ he thought, anxiety rising. “Roman! Where are you? Jake?!” he whispered louder as the twins, Styles, Neville, AJ and Punk looked on worriedly, hearing the lack of response in their ears _. “Maybe they can’t answer right now?”_ AJ whispered worriedly, glancing at the locked double doors where they were supposed to meet Roman and Jake in three minutes. Seth didn’t reply as the group whispered around him, worst case scenarios already running through his head. Roman, gone, just like Dean. Screaming in some dark hole somewhere all alone, crying out for him and De-.

 

 _“No! Jake is with him, they’re ok! AJ’s right, they just can’t talk now, that’s all!”_ he thought, desperately “They still have time! Two minutes and 10 seconds and after that, we’re finding another way in!” he whispered back to the group, shoving back the panic with difficulty. “There is another way in, but it’s at the other side of the arena” Punk whispered. Seth frowned “Let’s just wait for another…. 1 minute and 40 seconds and if there’s nothing after that, we’ll go Punks route” he replied, eyes fixed on the door. _“C’mon, Roman, Jake! Please be ok, guys!”_ he thought, praying the doors would open and Roman and Jake would appear.

 

They waited, Seth counting down the seconds as the anxiety and fear that he had lost another brother to the Authority rising. The doors creaked and bulged out, Seth froze staring at them _“Is that Roman and Jake?”_ he thought, hoping “They would have just come straight out!” He frowned “Get ready to run! Follow Punk if we have to! Punk, lead us to the other entrance, ok?” he whispered over his shoulder. They nodded, tense. The door cracked open, Seth tensed, ready to run – “Seth?” came a whispered, anxious tone and he sagged in relief as Roman and Jake emerged from the door unscathed, peering around carefully. _“They’re ok! They did it!”_ he thought, straightening and smiling at the relief on both their faces and seeing the group unharmed. “You guys ok?” Roman asked, scanning the group, his eyes widened, landing on Seth

 

“Is that blood?! Are you ok? Where are you hurt? Is it bad?!” Roman asked, a little frantic, coming closer. The twins snickered as Seth sighed and rolled his eyes as Roman carefully rolled up his shirt and checked his face. Secretly, he loved it _“I missed that so much!”_ he thought, relishing the feeling again of someone caring. “You’re ok!” he muttered, enveloping him in a hug. Seth relaxed, the coconut and sea smell soothing him. He could feel the relief rolling off his older brother and he squeezed him tighter. “I’m ok. How about you, are you hurt?” he asked, suddenly scared. He chuckled “I’m good, couple of bumps and bruises, nothing more” he replied. “Your face says otherwise, Uce” Jimmy said, uneasy. “All that fake blood looks so real!” Seth thought. Even though he knew it was fake, he didn’t like seeing it down one side of his face and in his hair “It looks like horrible head wound!”  “That’s the plan!” he chuckled, releasing Seth “We managed to take down their networks. They have no radios, CCTV or cell phones. And guys are tied up all over” Seth smiled ”Nice work, guys!”

 

He was triumphant, they had an advantage now, they could communicate with each other while The Authority and its goons were in the dark _“That’ll make this so much easier!”_ he thought, delighted. “Sorry I couldn’t talk back, there was a group of them around the corner, they would have heard us” Roman said. Seth nodded relieved. Jake peeped over his shoulder “I’ll stitch you up later, Seth. Any serious injuries?” Jake asked, eyes flicking everywhere, wary as Roman insisted on checking over the rest of the group. “He seems different” Seth thought, watching him as Jimmy smacked Romans hand away with a snort. Head shakes all around. “Let’s go, then. Stay close, ok?” he said, heading back to the doors. Entering the arena, he felt the atmosphere change immediately. “What the hell?” he thought, creeped out. It felt oppressive, threatening and downright scary! “Creepy, isn’t it?” Roman murmured, uneasy. Seth nodded, seeing the group bunch together and look around warily. “Let’s go, guys. Remember stick together and don’t wander off, ok?” Jake whispered.

 

The group nodded, uneasy and moved off. _“I can’t let these doors slam!”_ he thought _“The sound will bring whoever is near down on us!”_ Gently shutting the door, he looked around. His friends were at the top of the corridor. Starting off, he paused as Kevin growled. “Kev? What is it, buddy?” he whispered, hairs rising on the back of his neck as the growling intensified. Picking up pace, his eyes flicking everywhere, scared - He yelped as a massive hand covered his mouth and dragged him into a room. He bucked and tried to twist away, already yelling into the hand for his brother and friends, his heart slamming inside him, terror lending him strength as he clawed at the hand. “Get off of me!! Roman!!” he tried to yell, but only muffled grunts were heard as an arm snaked around his chest, pinning his arms and holding him still. Kevin growled and snapped as the arm brushed against him _“Kev!”_ Seth thought, panicked and struggling to unclip him as the man cursed his bloody fingers.

 

 _“Yes!!”_ he thought, as Kevin fell and disappeared out the door with a skitter of paws. _“Roman and Jake will know when he turns up without me that there’s something wrong!”_ He fought harder as something cold pressed against his neck, flinching as the hand covering his mouth tightened making his jaw creak “Move or make a noise and I open your throat, got it?” Seth, paralysed by the cold metal against his neck, didn’t reply, fighting to breathe as the massive hand half blocked his nose. “He has a knife against my neck!” he realised, horrified “Got it?” rumbled the deep voice as the knife dug deeper and blood trickled. He nodded, tears in his eyes, terrified. “Good. Now, I’m going to put you down and let go of your mouth, you will call the one with the sleeve tattoo and long hair in here. Try to warn him and I’ll make sure you and the rest of your little group don’t leave here, am I clear?”  Seth’s eyes widened, shaking his head, fury exploding in him as the blood flowed faster

 

 _“Hell no! I’m not betraying him again, I don’t care if this fucker kills me! It’s not fucking happening!!”_ he thought, the idea infuriating him. Kicking and struggling, he yelled into the hand, ignoring the increasing blood from his neck as he thrashed. The man held him until he exhausted himself, then spoke “You will do it or I will gut you in front of him, along with that rat dog!” he spat, knife tight on his throat. _“No I fucking wont!”_ he thought, the idea of doing that making his skin crawl. Seth snarled, shook his head and bit the hand as hard as he could. He grunted, but didn’t let go. Seth dug his teeth in further, the man grunted and flung him. Seth slammed into a stack of chairs, he cried out at the unforgiving steel and crumpled, stunned.

 

“Gotta call Jake!” he thought, opening his mouth-. A hand clamped around his throat and dragged him up, feet dangling “Last chance, Rollins. Call him or I’ll get him myself!” he demanded. Seth glared, hatred for him coursing through him “Like hell I will!” he choked, spitting the blood in his mouth onto his face “Fuck you! I’m not doing that again! I’d rather die, you fucking asshole!” As he blinked, Seth reached for his knife, pulled it out- the hand constricted, he couldn’t breathe!! Dropping the knife, he scrabbled at the hand, desperate for air. _“C-can’t breathe!!”_ he thought kicking the chest in front of him in desperation. The man slammed him up against the wall and shoved him up it, the hand cruelly digging in and tearing the knife wounds there.

 

Seth kicked and thrashed, desperate as black spots crept in and everything was going blurry. His hands fell to his sides as his strength faded. Dean and Roman flashed to the front of his mind _“S-sorry R-ro, D-dean”_ he thought, snarling at the smirking man as he felt himself fading. _“I-I tried”_  

A flash and the arm choking him jerked, a yell of pain echoing. Something slammed into the man, he fell sideways, the hand releasing Seth. He sucked in a deep, gasping breath as he fell in a heap, coughing and choking. Pain flared in his throat as he came back to his senses _“I’m not dead!”_ he thought, surprised. Clutching it, he coughed and gasped _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, looking up through tear filled eyes, still coughing one hand at his throat, dazed. Roman, Punk, Jake, Styles and the twins were keeping down the giant of a man with kicks and punches as he struggled to rise.

 

 

 

He blinked, confused “Seth! C’mon!” someone yelled, tugging on his arm. Looking up AJ’s worried eyes met his through her mask as Neville stood guard over them, Seth’s knife in his hand “Let’s get you out of here, c’mon!” she said urgently, eyes on the fight, Kevin under one arm. Neville pulled him up and dragged him outside the door, slipping the knife back into the sheath on the back of  Seth’s pants. He slid down the wall, coughing still as his throat burned. “He nearly killed me!” he thought, shaking as the adrenaline wore off. “Seth, why is there so much blood? He only choked you, right?” AJ asked, worriedly as yells and crashing came from inside the room. _“Blood?”_ he thought, confused, looking down. His shirt was soaked _“He had a knife!”_ he remembered, sickened as his throat began to sting.

 

“Knife” he whispered hoarsely, moving his hand as he coughed again. _“Starting to hurt now!”_ AJ’s eyes widened as she looked, Seth not noticing. “Seth-“ she began carefully - Roman came flying through the doorway, the twins, Styles and Punk following him. “C’mon, guys go!” he said urgently, scooping up Seth and taking off. _“What the hell is going on?”_ he thought, confused, hand clamped to his throat again, looking behind them. A minute later “Roman! Here!” Punk panted, checking Becky’s map, AJ tucked into his chest “This should be empty!” They dashed inside, panting as Styles closed the door and knelt, listening. “Anything?” Punk asked, setting AJ down. _“Is he following us?!”_ he thought nervous. Styles shook his head, still listening. “Seth, what happened?” Roman asked, looking down at him. His eyes widened at the blood “Seth! What did he do to you?! Why is there so much blood?!” he demanded, setting him down carefully.

 

He was pale and his eyes were huge!  Seth leaned on the wall “He had a knife” he replied hoarsely, making him cough. Roman paled and pulled his hand away from his neck. Roman growled, seeing it. _“Bad?”_ Seth signed, worried. Roman shook his head, face tight “It looks bad, but none of them are deep. They’ve already stopped bleeding, you’ll be ok” he replied, face pale and angry. “Tell us what happened” Jimmy piped up. Seth shook his head _“No time, we gotta get them and get out!”_ Seth signed, Roman translating _. “If those are the kind of people they hired, they’re in more danger than we realised!”_ he thought, urgency filling him. Looking around _“Where’s Jake?”_ he asked, worried, not seeing him. “That guy who took you was special forces, Seth. We had no hope against him. He flung us like we were nothing!” Punk replied, unnerved. “Jake’s gonna handle him. Said to tell him when we had them out and he’ll meet us back at the house” Roman said.

 

Seth shook his head _“I can’t leave Jake against that monster! He’s huge! And he doesn’t know where Punk lives!”_ he thought, panicking. Moving for the door, Roman put a hand on his arm “Seth, you can’t! If you try to help him, you’ll just be a liability! He’ll have to protect you and that’ll distract him! This way, he can focus on kicking his ass and we can focus on getting Dean, Dolph and Becky out!” he said, sadly. Seth hung his head, fighting tears as he realised Roman was right _“He’s my best friend, I can’t leave him there, fighting him alone!”_ Roman sighed “I know, Seth, but Jake is the one best equipped to take him on. He’s tear through us in seconds, man. We can’t be anywhere near him! I hate this too, but we need to get them out, ok? If we can, we’ll look for him on the way out, I promise” he said quietly. Seth nodded and squared his shoulders and pushed everything back and focused

 

 _“Ok. Jake isn’t in this anymore, unless he shows up. The original plan is shot to shit! We need to get to where Dean is and we’re so close now. Hunter will be expecting me, Roman and the twins. He won’t be expecting Punk, AJ, Styles and Neville. We got rid of a lot of their guys. But if I know Hunter, he’ll have kept back a good few, just in case. And called in more, probably the guys patrolling the city. Where would he put them?”_ he thought, pulling out a copy of Becky’s map studying it. _“If I was him, I’d try and isolate us as much as possible, keep us away from help and possibly split us up. I’d call in Sheamus, Rusev and Owens as well and place men at locations like my office, the room where Dean is, the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. At a signal from him, they’d all descend on us, as well as any others he’s hidden around the place!”_ he realised

 

 _“That’s it!”_ he thought _“That’s their plan! They weren’t expecting us, it’s the best they could come up with in so little time! But, they have no communications now, so it’ll just be whoever’s closest to us will come after us”_ “It’s a trap” he croaked, coughing. They all looked at him, surprise. “Come again?” Styles asked, worried. _“It’s a trap! He set a fucking trap for us!”_ he signed to Roman, the hand gestures slowly returning to him. _“Hunter isn’t stupid! He thinks we’re outside in the warehouse, and because Roman and Jake took out their communications, he won’t know that all of those men are incapacitated until someone tells him, right?”_ They nodded in agreement, faces grim. _“But Hunter wouldn’t believe that! He’d be suspicious and hold half his men back, just in case! Most of them will be hidden around the room Dean, Dolph and Becky are in. Maybe around their office as well?”_ he mused thoughtfully. “ _He’d want to make sure we couldn’t get help, so he’d put guards on the locker rooms and gym, too”_

 There was silence “How are we supposed to get in there and get out? We go in there and we’ll be locked down in minutes!” Styles burst out, frustrated. _“How do we do this?”_ Seth thought, frustrated. “How about we draw them out? Seth, you said they weren’t expecting me, Punk, AJ and Styles. If we can somehow get them away from that room, we can get in and get them out” Neville said quietly, eyes burning in his face. “But the people who draw them away will probably be caught” Punk interjected seriously. _“That can’t happen!”_ he thought, feeling sick at the thought of another of their group disappearing. “Then we aren’t doing it” Roman rumbled, eyes flashing. Seth had the beginning of an idea, but it would take a shit load of luck and convincing to get going. _“Styles, still have Becky’s cell?”_ He nodded. _“Jimmy, Roman, Neville, you got yours? Ok, here’s what I think we should do”_ he signed. They leaned closer as he signed to Roman, who spoke for him.

 

                                                                 *15 minutes later

“Ready?” whispered Seth, resisting the urge to cough, his burning throat making his eyes water. Roman was glaring at the group of men just ahead of them, body coiled, ready to strike. He nodded, once. Jimmy and Jey nodded, faces pale and unusually serious, their eyes glittering in their faces. He understood, he felt it too. The insistent tugging in his brain, pulling him in the direction of his brother and friends, the mounting anger he felt building behind the door in his mind, not sure if he was able to keep it back this time. Not sure if he wanted to. _“This is our last chance. If this plan doesn’t work, we’ll all be like Dean”_ he thought _“If we go down, I’m taking a few of those fuckers with me! Hunter preferably!”_ “On three!” he spat, laser focused on the back of the closest man “Remember, let them shout and make noise, the more the better!” They nodded “I can do that” Roman rumbled, his voice almost unrecognisable.

“One, two, Three!” Seth yelled and launched himself at the man, tackling him and bring him down. “What the-“ he yelled, groaning as his face smashed into the floor. Roman and the twins leapt over him, charging into the group. Seth knocked his out and ran to join them. Snarling, he jumped into the fray, dragging men off Roman and kicking the ones that dared put hands on the twins. Falling back as a fist stunned him, he spat blood and looked up, furious. “Nice try, fucker!” he snarled, sweeping his legs and kicking him in the throat as he fell. Hopping up, he charged into a group surrounding Roman and tackled a couple, the twins jumping on the ones he took down. Men were yelling, voices echoing off the walls _“Perfect! Just what we need!”_ Seth thought, head-butting an insistent fucker who kept trying to get him in a headlock. He collapsed. “Duck!” deep voice yelled, Seth ducked, a man flew over him and knocked over three others. “Hell yeah, Roman!” he croaked, high fiving.

“Uce!” Jimmy called, Seth looked over and hauled ass out of the way as Roman threw back his head and howled, the noise deafening in the hallway and charged forward as the twins threw a guard forward. _“Yes! They’ll definitely hear that!”_ he thought, snickering. Roman seemed to cut him in half, he just crumpled. Seth watched in satisfaction, his head snapped up “Guys!” he warned, eyes fixed on the group charging around the corner. _“Eight guys, some already banged up. We could take them”_ he thought, seeing various black eyes and split lips. They paused, shocked, seeing the six men in various stages of unconsciousness. “Wanna join the party, assholes?” Roman snarled, the sound scaring Seth. “Shit, that’s scary!” he thought, intimidated. With the fake blood still on his face and hair, he looked terrifying! Seth chuckled

“We could always use some new friends to play with! You guys look good, since you were playing with ours am I right?” he snarled, rage sparking and moving forwards as he felt his face pale and lips draw up off his teeth. They backed off slightly, Seth raised his hand and signalled. With growls, they leapt for the men, barrelling into them and bringing down most of them. Knocking out two, Seth jumped up, pulled Roman, Jimmy and Jey away and pointed to the wave of black streaming from the other end of the corridor. “We gotta go!” he croaked, delighted _“It worked!”_ he thought as he ran. “Neville, Styles, you ready?” he coughed, throat burning again. _“Please be ready!”_ he thought, feeling his knee kick off again. _“Yep! Whenever you are!”_ came the reply. “AJ, Punk you ready?” Roman said from next to him _“Uh-huh. Just say the word!”_ came the high pitched reply. Seth looked back at the yelling horde behind them _“At least thirty guys, that must be nearly every one they had left! No Sheamus, Rusev or Owens, though!”_ he thought, uneasily

" _These morons will listen to Hunter if he told them to not hurt us or Dean! The League wouldn’t care!”_ Those three were dangerous and he didn’t like that they weren’t here. _“Hunter has a plan for them! But what?”_ he thought, uneasily as they dashed through the gorilla, through the curtain and out into an empty arena. Sprinting down the ramp, they leapt into the half constructed ring and waited, checking to see if anything would impeded their plan. “We’re good!” Roman rumbled “Good!” reported the twins. “Another minute or so, guys” he muttered into the radio. _“Got it!”_ Neville replied, calmly. _“Ready”_ AJ chirped. _“Any second now!”_ he thought, subtly leaning in the ropes. Men poured out of gorilla and into the arena and Seth lifted his leg as Roman took hold of him, Jimmy and Jey standing protectively in front of them.

The men poured down the ramp, Roman made to desperately drag Seth to the opposite ropes. _“Please work!”_ he thought, hoping they would fall for it. He cried out in agony as his leg buckled and he collapsed, clutching his leg. Gasping “Roman, go! Take Jimmy and Jey and go!” he yelled, pushing at him and looking over his shoulder, scared. “Hell no! I’m not leaving you!” he snapped, the men close enough now to hear them now. Seth turned to the twins “Guys, take him and go!” he begged them, they shook their heads “We’re staying, Uce” they said together, glaring at the men now circling around the ring. Seth shook, seeing the sea of black surrounding the ring, but excitement bloomed as they paused at the edges of the ring and waited _“Yes! They didn’t come in! I thought they’d want to see us squirm for a bit!”_ he thought, relieved.

“It worked!” he whispered to Roman as he pulled him up, Seth panting and leaning heavily on Roman. “Let’s hope the rest goes to plan. If it does, next stop is our brother” he replied, tense. They stood back to back with the twins, glaring out at the smirking men. “Well, looks like Rollins is the cause of the Shields downfall again!” one remarked and Seth grit his teeth at the laughter “Fuck you, dipshit! If I’m anything, I’ll be the downfall of The Authority!” he snarled, furious. They laughed “With a crippled leg? I doubt that!” another one snickered. “Who said I was crippled, shithead?” he snapped, putting his leg down and straightening. They stared in shock as he paced forwards “You fucks backed the wrong team!” he spat, glaring at the lead one. “Yeah? Why is that?” he said, glaring up at him. “Thought he’d never ask!” he thought, excited.   

Seth smirked and whistled, nothing happened for a second and his stomach dropped. _“Did it actually work?”_ he thought, nervous. A thump from under the ring. Seth smirked, Roman chuckled and the twins bounced. Another thump. _“Ready for the signal”_ Punk whispered in his ear _“Same here”_ Neville whispered. The men backed up, unnerved, eyeing the dark space where the panels would usually be. They waited “That it?” one of them sniggered. “Nope!” The twins chorused. Seth smirked and held up a finger. _“Please let this have worked!”_ he thought, nervous _“We’re dead otherwise!”_ A second’s silence, one guard stepped forward, hand inching to his waist. _“He’s going for his gun!”_ Seth thought, pulling back the twins and Roman. The man suddenly fell with a startled yelp and disappeared under the ring, a yelp and a thump floating out. Silence. “That’s it” Seth repled, laughing at their looks of shock and fear.  

“What the hell? What did you do to him?” one yelled, pacing forwards and stopping well back from the ring as something under the ring growled, a deep intimidating sound that made the group of men step back even more. _“I know that sound!”_ Seth thought unnerved, palms beginning to sweat as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. “Shit, shit, shit!” he muttered, scared. “Seth?” Roman whispered, worried “What’s wrong?” He was shaking, if that’s who he thought it was, he wanted to be gone, fast! “Orton” he replied, hands clenched as he scanned around him, wishing for a wall at his back. “He said, what did you do to him?!” another guard demanded, hands inching towards his side, the group shifting and muttering. _“Focus! I can worry about him later! I need to get Dean out of here!”_ he thought, forcing himself to ignore the threatening presence of the man that terrified him.

Seth spread his hands “I didn’t do anything!” he protested laughing at their nervous looks and restless shifting. _“We got em!”_ he thought, excited. Roman leaned forward “They did” he rumbled, pointing down. A clank and wrestlers poured from under the ring, eyes fixed on the hastily retreating men. Seth’s mouth fell open as he saw the amount of people diving out and jumping on the stunned guards. Jimmy and Jey were hopping and yelling in excitement, Roman was smiling as he saw the men fall before their friends. _“Holy shit!! How many did they call?!”_ he thought, stunned as he watched Punk, AJ, The New Day, Zayn, Sasha Banks, Neville, Styles, Ryback, Natayla, Cena, Paige, Darren Young, Bullet Club, Ryder, Titus, Breeze, Slater and Rhyno, The Ascension, Cesaro, Bella twins, Show, Kane, Charlotte, Enzo and Cass, Lucha Dragons, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Goldust, R-truth,  Braun Strowman-

Seth shrunk back, seeing the cold eyes of The Viper scrutinising him from between the bottom ropes. He avoided his eyes, but he could feel them, laser focused on him. Hunching down _“How did they manage to get him to help us? He hates me!”_ he thought in shock, sighing in relief as Orton was forced to turn and fight off men attempting to sneak up on him.  Frantic movement drew his eye to the ramp, pulling Seth’s eyes away from Orton. “Guys!!” Xavier called, waving energetically. They hurried over, slipping out of the ring and dived into the brawl continuing all around the ring. Seth saw Ryback, Kane and Show flinging men around, Charlotte, Paige and Sasha teaming up to take down men left right and centre, Lucha Dragons, Enzo and The Ascension flying off the ropes onto whole groups and bringing them down, Cena and Cass were cutting swathes through the men, Cass with his big boots and Cena with his massive fists.

Everywhere he looked, he saw his colleagues and friends fighting viciously, all to get them and the three the Authority took out. “C’mere, you little shit!” a voice bit out and Seth was dragged and slammed on the floor. A bloody guard stood over him, hand raised back, something shiny in his hand _“It’s a knife!”_ he thought in horror, frozen. The hand descended, Seth watched, petrified _“Move!”_ he yelled to himself. The hand jerked away, Seth snapped out of it and scrambled away, heart thudding as Kevin licked his chin. Looking back, his jaw nearly dropped! Orton stood there, one tattooed arm tight around the guard’s neck. He choked, reacted blindly and swept his arm back, aiming the knife for Orton’s face. Seth flinched, but Orton caught it casually and twisted. The snap of breaking bone, and the man’s shriek made Seth queasy _“He saved me! Randy Orton saved me!”_ he thought, stunned, the knife clattering to the floor.

His eyes widened as Orton dropped him and advanced, eyes burning through him. _“Crap, crap, crap!”_ he thought, the cold eyes making him shake. Seth scrambled back, terrified “Seth, there you are, dog!” Jey suddenly yelled, elbowing a guard in his way, not seeing Orton. “C’mon, man! We gotta go!” he yelled over the screams, shouts and yelps as he pulled him up. As Jey pulled him through the brawling wrestlers, Seth looked back and saw Orton standing and watching him, his face expressionless. _“He saved me!”_ he thought, shocked _“Why? Because he wants to do that himself?!”_ Stepping clear of the brawl, Seth was crushed in strong arms and he relaxed. “You ok?” Roman said, sounding relieved. He nodded into the chest _“I’ll tell him later, now we need to focus, we’re so fucking close!”_ he thought, urgency filling him again. “Thanks, man” Roman said to Jey “No probs, Uce!” he replied smiling.

Roman let him go and immediately “Captain, my captain!” Xavier yelled, crushing Seth in a hug. _“Oh god!”_ he thought, remembering how energetic he was. Seth huffed a laugh as he stepped back “Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT?! See how the power of positivity has brought the roster together?! All because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! Ne-“ he burst out, excited. “Woods!” Seth yelled, remembering it was the only way to make him stop talking. “Oh yeah! You guys will need some extra guys to help you get them out! No, not The New Day! Hold on, I’ll call your questing companions” he chirped. Raising Fransceca 2 and adjusting his earpiece, he belted out a loud tune and waited. _“Where’d he get the earpiece?”_ Seth thought, surprised as Punk, Styles, AJ and Neville appeared through the crowd of brawling people, Big E and Kofi hopping along beside them. _“They’re ok!”_ he thought, relieved.

“Go guys! Get them out we’ll handle these meanies!” Xavier exclaimed, adjusting his unicorn horn carefully. “Are you sure, dog? Because-“ Jimmy began “Because?!” Big E exclaimed, delighted “You gotta be kidding me!” Seth sighed, already feeling a headache forming. “Because New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day Rocks! New Day R-“ Big E declared, him and his team mates dancing around and occasionally blocking an escape attempt by a guard. Seth ignored them, he knew they would be like this for hours! Seth met Romans eyes, he flicked them towards the gorilla _“Most of the men are gone now! There will be some guarding them, we can manage them!”_ he thought, unlocking the wall he had put up at the start of this, a wall that blocked him from thinking of Dean and his friends. If he had, he would have ran to his door, regardless of how many were there! Roman nodded, face hardening. Seth nudged the others, who seemed to be transfixed by the new day. “Lets get our friends back” he said.

Neville’s gaze sharpened, he nodded, once as his face hardened and paled. Styles lip twitched and he nodded, running his hand through his hair and replacing his ball cap. Seth could feel it, the rising rage and fear he had blocked out. Running out through the gorilla _“There’s no one here!”_ he thought in relief, running past the locker rooms, gym and cafeteria. As they ran, he could feel the mood of the group shifting, twisting as each member remembering why they had come here in the first place. Ducking through the doors that led into the back maze of rooms, they paused. Looking at Romans map, Seth could see his hands shaking. He was too, they were so close!! _“We’re so close!”_ he thought, pinpointing where they were. “Just two corridors and we have them!” he whispered hoarsely, excited.

Roman nodded, face after shutting down. Seth turned to AJ, Punk and Styles “Guys, we’re splitting up here. Wait at the other end of that corridor, ok? Don’t come down unless we call you, no matter what you hear! The Authority can’t know about you four, just in case something goes wrong! If it does, leave us and get them out, alright?” he said quietly, ignoring his throat. “Make sure you get them out and don’t come back for us” Roman added, his voice going deeper than usual. “Guys, we’re not gonna le-“ Punk started “Punk! There’s a high chance we’re gonna be caught, since Owens and what’s left of The League haven’t turned up yet and Hunter might have more guys hidden around here! We came here to get them out, and I’ll be damned if me, Roman and the twins will be the cause of them, or us spending another second in this hell hole!” he snapped, surprising himself. “Promise us you’ll get them out, even if it means leaving us here!” Jimmy demanded, his brother nodding next to him. Punk nodded “Fine, I promise” he replied _“That was too easy!”_ Seth thought, suspicious “Promise you will look after Dean and not come back for us later, or let him come after The Authority in future!” he snapped.

Punk scowled, but at Seth’s glare “I promise” he muttered, AJ nodding beside him, near tears. “Guys?” Roman asked, looking at Styles and Neville. They nodded reluctantly “Me and Dolph will look after him” Neville said quietly, upset. “Me and Becky too” Styles replied, grim. Seth sighed in relief _“They’ll look after him, he’ll be ok!”_ he thought, relieved _“Either way, he’s getting out!”_ “Thanks guys” he said gratefully. “Let’s do this!” he whispered, shaking out his arms and legs carefully. High fives all around and hugs from AJ and they set off. Seth watched them go, worried. _“Don’t let Hunter find out about them! He’ll destroy their lives!”_ he prayed. “Good luck guys!” Jimmy whispered as the three men and woman disappeared down a separate corridor. Turning back to his group, “Ready?” he said quietly. They nodded and set off.

Seth could feel it as they ran for the corridor, he could feel it building, the rage, pain and fear all mixing into a potent rage that was dying to be released. Seeing a flicker of movement on his left, he stopped and held his arms out, stopping roman and the twins. _“Something’s not right!”_ he thought suspicious. “Seth? What is it, man?” Jey whispered. Seth’s eyes narrowed, seeing a shape shift out from the door ahead “Trap!” he spat, recognising the ridiculous hair as he unclipped Kevin. Common sense left him as rage exploded seeing his arrogant smug face. “Nice one, Rollins! Sniffin’ out my trap before you walked inta it!” he smirked, leaning on the wall. “Too bad Ambrose is bein’ a little shit right now, he’d love ta heat tha’! I’ll have to tell him later, though” he said regretfully. “Hunter and Steph are busy with him now, an’ tha other two!”

An image of Dean, beng circled by The Authority, alone made the door in his head burst open, blinding rage filling Seth, as he became absolutely focused on the almost murderer in front of him. Roman and Seth howled in rage and leapt for him, Roman diverting as he spotted Rusev, leaving Sheamus to Seth _“This fuckers mine!”_ he thought, seeing his eyes widen as he saw Seth barrelling for him, hate twisting his features. Finally releasing some of the rage that had built up, “You’re fucking dead, Sheamus!” he snarled, tackling him full force. Seth was shaking, anger roaring through him, his knee was hurting, but he disregarded that as he pinned the Irishman’s arms with his knees. Somewhere behind him, Roman and the twins yelled.

Sheamus was fucking laughing up at him, Seth lost it, slamming his fist again and again into the smug face “Dean coded three times because of you, you fucking piece of shit!!” he yelled, hitting and hitting until his fist ached. Seth fell back as a massive fist crashed across his face. _“Ow, fuck! Forgot how hard he hits!”_ he thought furious. Seth leapt up, dodging a foot aimed at his head and slammed his fist across his face. Sheamus reeled, spitting blood “Not so tough now, are ya?!” he snarled as Sheamus scrambled back, Seth following him. “You’re not fighting someone who’s injured, you pathetic prick! Get the fuck up, I’m not done kicking your ass!” he spat, kicking him as he crawled, holding his mouth. Hatred was pouring from him as he watched Sheamus crawl and stagger to his feet. He was smirking as he wiped blood from his battered face. Seth paused, sensing something was wrong.

 _“Whys he smiling?”_ he thought, alarm bells going off in his head. Sheamus tapped his ear and laughed “Big bro is very quiet, isn’t he?” he laughed. Seth listened, it was silent “Roman! Jey! Jimmy!” he yelled, dashing for the door they had dived through minutes before _“No! I can’t lose another one! I can’t!”_ he thought, terrified. He almost made it before huge arms wrapped around him and pulled him back “Ah, c’mon, now Seth! Ya really think we would just stand here an’ wait for ya?” he whispered, snickering as Seth kicked out and struggled, desperate to get in the room where his brothers needed him!! “Guys!” he yelled, frantic as tears built _“No! They can’t have gotten them!”_ he thought, anguished _“They can’t!”_ His skin was crawling where Sheamus was dragging him back “Get the fuck off!” he yelled, twisting away and dashing for the door, heart in his mouth _“Gotta get to Roman and the twins!”_ he thought, frantic.

He slammed down as Sheamus drove into him. Seth slid and slammed into the door. Looking up, he got a glimpse into the room and what he saw horrified him _“No! Nononono!”_ he thought, sickened. The giant was back, he was standing over Roman, Jimmy and Jey, Rusev slumped in the corner. They were out cold. He was glaring as he jingled something at Seth, cold eyes fixed on his face “Guys!! Wake up!” Seth yelled as Shemus seized his ankle and dragged him back, away from his family. Seth’s last sight of them was the giant reaching for Roman and twining his hand in his hair, dragging him up as Sheamus pulled him away. “No!! Get the fuck off him, you asswipe!” Seth screamed, vision going red, seeing Roman limp in his grasp in his mind. “Roman cant defend himself!” he thought, frantically kicking. Turning over, he kicked Sheamus clean in the jaw, he fell back, grunting as Seth leapt to his feet, drew his knife and dashed inside.

 _“I don’t have a fucking chance here, but I can’t let him near them!”_ he thought, letting his anger grow and push back the terror _“If I can knock him out for a second, I can wake them and we can run!”_ Seth glared at his bloody face, a large gash crossing his forehead. “About damn time Rollins! Been looking for you everywhere, we never finished our chat! And, no big bro this time!” he spat, shaking Roman. “Shit, he still pissed about earlier!” he thought, tightening his hand on the knife as he saw how limp Roman was.  

“Drop him!” he spat, anger thrumming through him _“What did he do to Jake?!”_ he thought, stomach clenching. He smirked and dropped Roman with a thump. Seth growled as he flung something at him _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, snatching them out of the air. “Don’t think your little friend will be coming back any time soon!” he chuckled. Seth looked down and his breath caught. Jakes blood-stained dog tags were in his hand, the ones that he had gotten from his first brother. The ones he treasured. _“Jake wouldn’t let him take these without a serious fight”_ he thought, numb as he stared at them _“That must mean ….”_ Seth couldn’t finish the thought.  Taking a deep breath, he looped the chain over his head, the cold metal comforting him. _“I’m so sorry, Jake! I’m so sorry I dragged you into this, man”_ he thought out, hoping he could hear him.  

Tears filled his eyes as he looked up, heart cracking in his rib cage. “You killed him?” he whispered, voice shaking, praying he would say he had just knocked him out. He nodded “Fiery little fucker, but I got him in the end” he said, relishing the complete heartbreak consuming Seth. He closed his eyes _“He killed him. Jakes gone! No more sleepovers, grossing him out with dried fruit or kicking my ass at Madden”_ he thought, raw grief for the man who had supported him when no one else would slamming into him _. “I got him killed! He survived hell and I get him killed!”_ he thought, tears coursing down his face. The guard shifted and grunted slightly. Seth grasped onto that “He hurt you, didn’t he?” he spat, seeing him wince. Pride flickered _“That’s my boy!”_ he thought, stricken _“I have a chance now! Thanks, man”_ he thought, swallowing hard. Jakes smile invaded his mind “I’m gonna fucking kill you!” he screamed, suddenly furious as his control snapped.

Seth leapt for him, knife in one hand. He was shaking, he was so fucking angry! This fucker had taken Dean and now he had killed Jake! Two of his brothers were gone! “You fucking killed him!!” he screamed, mind threatening to break apart. “Yeah, I did! You’re next, asshole!” he snapped. Seth paused, shocked. “Don’t think Hunter and Steph would like that, would they?” he spat. His lip twitched “They don’t have to know, do they? It’ll be our little secret” he chuckled. Fear coursed through Seth _“He took down Jake, a fully trained soldier and now he’s after me?!”_ he thought, scared. His gaze flickered to the men at his feet. The man saw it and chuckled “You’re gonna be fun to extinguish, Rollins! You’re so … expressive! Makes it so much fun as I rip the life out” he said casually. “Don’t worry, they won’t be awake in time for a final goodbye, but I’ll make sure they know you screamed for them” Seth flinched, and he laughed _“Focus!! He’s trying to get in my head!! I gotta get him away from them, all he has to do is reach down!”_ he thought, pushing the horrific image away.      

Seth focused on bringing down the man who had taken his best friend and was threatening his remaining ones, he channelled his anger as he fixed his eyes on him, ice cold fury filling him and replacing the red hot that was uncontrollable. Seth leapt forwards, face twisted in fury and seething hatred, he dodged, Seth watching his movements as he landed _“The leg!”_ Seth thought, seeing him limp badly, blood covering his upper thigh. _”There’s a weak spot!”_ he thought, scanning him for more. _“Forehead, will bleed a lot. Blinded, weak from blood loss”_ He kicked the leg and he yelled, slumping on the wall. _“Bloodstain in the arm. Knife wound?”_ he thought, noting the large red satin on his forearm.

Seth danced back as the massive fist swung around. “Missed, asshole!” he snapped, picking up a chair and flinging it at him. It connected on his head and he dropped, groaning as fresh blood poured. Seth paused for a second, surprised. Retrieving the chair, he quickly slammed it on him again and again, terrified of him getting up. Seth stopped, panting. The giant slumped, out, for now. _“He won’t be for long!”_ he thought, hatred spiking in him. He looked back _“Now’s my chance!”_ Seth thought, frantic. Running to his brothers “Roman! Roman, wake up!” he whispered shaking him and slapping his face gently “C’mon, Ro! Wake up!” he yelled, scared when he wouldn’t wake, eyes watching the giant and the door. “Jimmy, Jey! Guys, c’mon, wake up! Please, wake up!” he cried, switching to the twins. No response. Seth tried for a couple of minutes, nothing. _“They’re out cold! What do I do now?”_ he thought, kneeling. Shaking his bothers harder, he yelled and pleaded for them to wake up _“What did he do to them?”_ he thought, putting his head in his hands.  

He thought for a second. _“I gotta hide them! If I can draw him away, they can get Dean out!”_ he thought, jumping up. Seth ignored the voice saying he wouldn’t survive if the giant got his hands on him. That he’d be looking for blood when he woke. _“I pissed him off, and his pride won’t take being knocked out by me. He wanted to kill me before I knocked him out”_ he thought, nervous. Seth had humiliated him just there, and the Authority wasn’t around to rein him in. Moving fast and keeping his eyes on the door and the giant man, he dragged Roman around a stack of chairs, pulling in Jimmy and Jey next. Standing back, he smirked _“Yes! They can’t be seen from here!”_ he thought, relieved. Stepping back, hands seized his shirt and pulled him back roughly. Seth twisted on instinct and buried his teeth in the fucker’s hand, clamping down as hard as he could. Sheamus yelled, pulling his hand as Seth jerked his head. Sheamus’s screams intensified as something ripped, then cracked and blood flowed. Seth released and rolled forwards, leaping to his feet and kicking the kneeling man in the face. He collapsed, moaning and holding his hand. Grabbing a chair, Seth cracked it over him again and again, satisfaction blooming at every hit “That was from Dean, you fucking dick!” he hissed, kicking him again for good measure _“That felt so good!”_ he thought, stretching.

Dragging him up, Seth pulled him out of the room and kicked open the door of the next one. Shoving Sheamus in, he pulled the cuffs from his vest and securely locked him to a metal bar protruding from the floor. Going back for Rusev, he dragged him in and cuffed him down, using Jey’s cuffs. _“They might shout”_ he thought looking around, he seized rags from a table. _“This’ll do!”_ he thought, smirking. Ripping them up, he balled them up and shoved it into their mouths and wound cloth around it. _“Try to make noise now, fuck faces!”_ he spat, giving them one last kick before slamming the door shut. _“No time to kick their asses properly!”_ he thought, regretful _“Giant will be awake soon!”_ Entering the room, he waited, cross-legged on a table his eyes fixed on the motionless mountain of a man. _“How can I get him out of our hair? I could draw him to where the roster is kicking the shit out of the guards, but he could seriously hurt or kill some of them before we bring him under control. Jake is … was the only one who could handle him”_ he thought, slumping back as the grief and loss tore through him.

Swallowing hard and breathing deep _“No! Focus! I can grieve later! Now, I have to somehow neutralise him!”_ Seth shook himself and focused _“I don’t have ropes, they would be no good! I’d need chains, a fucking shitload of them!”_ he realised, heart sinking. _“I could probably find some, but I can’t leave him here with Roman, Jey and Jimmy unconscious!”_ Seth frowned _“I won’t call in Punk, AJ, Neville and Styles. They wouldn’t have a hope!”_ Seth refused to do that, call in their friends that had risked so much for them. “ _I have to draw him away. Piss him off so much he comes after me and forgets everything else. Leaves them alone”_ he thought grimly. Seth knew he would probably not survive for very long if that’s what was going to happen. Seth bit the bullet _“If I do this and he corners me, he won’t bring me to The Authority, he’ll kill me. He even said it! Even if Hunter and Steph tell him not to, he will!”_ Seth sighed, rubbing his arms, goosebumps appearing _“Is it worth it?”_ Seth didn’t even have to think about it _“Yes. It is. I started this, I gotta finish it! I have to make sure all the people who helped us are safe, him running around without Jake keeping him in check puts every one of those people at risk!”_ His thoughts drifted to his brothers _“He’ll keep coming for them, until they’re under The Authority’s thumb or dead”_ Seth shuddered, remembering life under them.

 _“I don’t want them living that life. Dean, especially. He won’t submit and they’ll punish him and Roman for it, over and over”_ Seth sighed, his mind made up. He didn’t want to do it, he wanted to get Dean, leave this hell-hole and be with his family! Was that too much to ask, for him to be happy? To be with his family again?! _“But, if that fuck-head is loose, we wouldn’t be a family. We cant fight him. Me, Roman and Dean would be separated, beaten until we submitted to The Authority and tormented non-stop! Dean would just get daily beatings”_ he thought, resting his head on his knees in despair. _“The twins and Dolph would probably be severely beaten and  paraded around as an example to the roster about what happens when you cross The Authority”_ He didn’t want that for them, he wanted them to be happy. Even if it meant he wasn’t there. Hearing a yip, he looked down. “Kev!” he whispered, picking up the little dog. _“He’s ok!”_ he thought in relief. Clutching him “Kev, you gotta look after Dean and Roman, ok? The twins too. Make sure they don’t wallow in it, ok? I- I probably won’t be around, buddy” he whispered shakily. His eyes stung “I want to be, Kev, so bad.  They took me back like I had never left and now, I have to leave them! I wanna get Dean and just go!” he whispered, wiping his face slowly. “ _I can get them out and they can have some sort of life. I hope they make it back to the WWE someday, Dean worked so hard to get there. We all did!”_ he thought, chest hurting him. Kevin licked his cheek. He smiled tearfully “Love you too, Kev. But, he took Jake from us. He’s gone, we can’t bring him back” Seth swallowed, the loss crushing his insides. “And he’s trying to take everyone else! I can save Dean, Roman, the twins, everyone by doing this! If he’s on our ass and Jakes not here, he’ll tear through us in no time! We’ll all end up locked down like Dean is and horrible things done to us.

That can’t happen! Dean wouldn’t survive life under The Authority, Kev!  If I can get him annoyed enough, he’ll follow me. I mightn’t come back, but they’ll be safe” he whispered “Dean will look after you, you’ll be ok” _“If they get out, all of them, it’ll be worth it! And maybe I’ll survive. Maybe I can come back and have a family again!”_ he thought, not really believing it. He shrugged, If it meant they survived, he didn’t care what happened to him. He’d die if he had to _“If I die, I die. I’ll die protecting them, and I can’t think of a better way to go”_ he thought, strangely at peace with the idea _“After what I did to them, this is how I redeem myself. I owe it to them. Even if I didn’t, I’d still do it. And if I don’t survive, I’ll get to see Jake again, and meet his unit. Wonder if they’re as crazy as he is? As he was”_

“Punk?” Seth whispered, eyes fixed on the unconscious man. _“Yeah, Seth?”_ came the calm voice of the older man. “Listen, man. The guy who took me earlier is back. He knocked out Roman and the twins” he replied, his voice calming him a little. _“What?!”_ came AJ’s panicked voice _“Where are you? We’re on ou-“_ she began. “Guys!” Seth snapped and they were silent “I’m not telling you where we are, ok? I’m not having him hurt anyone else I care about!  I managed to knock him out and hide Roman and the twins. When he wakes up, I’m gonna draw him off” A scoff _“Like hell you are!”_ Styles snapped _“We’re in this together! Tell us where you are, you dickhead!”_ Neville interjected _“Seth,  he’ll drag you back to them! Please tell us where you are!”_ Seth watched his hands shake “If he drags me back there, I know how to survive with them. They, and you, don’t. I’ll be ok” he muttered slowly. _“You don’t seem too worried about that happening”_ Punk murmured and Seth winced _“Damn it! He’s too smart for his own good!”_ he thought, annoyed. He glared at his shaking hands. _“What did he say to you?!”_ Punk demanded worriedly.

" _That he’s gonna kill me”_ he thought, but didn’t anything. _“Seth!”_ he snapped loudly. Seth sighed “Just… look after them in case I don’t come back, ok?” he replied carefully. He was silent for a minute _“Hell no, Seth!! Fuck, fuck!! What do I tell Dean and Roman??!!”_ he quietly yelled, frantic. “Tell them I’m sorry. And that if they get out, it was worth it. And I left letters in Romans vest, but don’t tell him until you’re clear, ok?” he replied. _“Where are you?!”_ Styles demanded desperately. _“Seth, please!”_ AJ begged, tearful _“Don’t do this to them!”_ Seth swallowed, throat sore from holding back “I don’t want to, but I have to! He’s no match for us, he killed Jake, for fucks sake! He was a fully trained soldier and he took him out! We can’t fight that!” he cried, a shocked silence following his words. Wiping a hand over his face “I’m sorry, guys. Look after them, ok? Don’t let them self-destruct and for god’s sake, don’t let Dean give Kevin human food anymore!” he laughed sadly. They were silent, shocked. “I’m taking out my earpiece now, so I won’t hear you anymore. Just get Dean and the rest and get out. Don’t let them come looking for me, they won’t be able to find me. Neville, Styles, make sure Dolph and Becky know how grateful I am that they, and you, decided to help us. Without you, we wouldn’t know where he was. Thank you” he took a deep breath “And, don’t tell Roman that I mightn’t come back. He’ll lose focus and The Authority will be all over him. Let him think he’ll just drag me back to them, ok? Tell him afterwards, once you’re all safe, and tell him about the letters” A pause _“Seth-“_ Punk began “Promise me, punk” he asked calmly. _“No! Hell no!! I’m not d-“_ Seth sighed “You have to! You guys get distracted, make one fucking mistake and you’ll all be their fucking pets! You don’t want that, believe me” They were silent, stubborn “Promise me!” he pressed, firmer this time “You know I’m right, Punk” _“I-I promise”_ he said, sounding defeated. “Guys?” he asked Neville, AJ and Styles. _“I won’t say anything”_ AJ’s voice replied, sounding like she was crying. He waited _“I promise”_ Neville muttered, despair in his voice. “Styles?” Seth asked when he didn’t speak. _“I’ll keep my mouth shut”_ he replied reluctantly. “Thank you guys” Seth breathed out gratefully. “They’ll be ok” he thought, slumping back. “Look after them ok?” he said quietly, voice breaking at the end. “Seth-“ Punk began, but he  pulled out the earpiece, ignoring the tinny, desperate voices coming from it and placed it on the table next to him.

Seth gently placed Kevin on the table next to it and scratched his ears, enjoying the last few minutes with his dog. Pulling out paper and a pen, he scribbled two letters, folding one inside the other. Finishing them, he wiped his eyes and slid off the table. “C’mon, Kev. Let’s clip you onto Roman. He’ll look after you until he gives you to Dean. You’re to do what he says, Kev. He’s looking after you now, buddy, ok?” Slipping over to his unconscious family, he whipped around. The giant was groaning _“Shit, shit!”_ he thought, kissing Kevin quickly, breathing in his doggy scent for the last time. “Look after them, Kev!” he whispered and clipped him onto Romans chest. Slipping the letter into Romans biggest pocket and zipping it closed, he took a last look “Show him them when you’re safe, ok?” he said quietly, wiping his face and petting his dog quickly. “And no noise, Kev. He can’t find you!” Kevin whined, brown eyes fixed on his face, distressed. Seth drank in Romans and the twin’s faces, adding in Deans and memorising them. _“Not a bad way to go, in defence of your family”_ he thought, turning his back on them and stepping away. His heart hurt, felt like his rib cage was collapsing as he walked away. _“Its for them, its for them!”_ he thought, forcing himself to keep going as his legs shook.  

 _“I can do this, just be fast!”_ he thought, shoving all thoughts of his family out as he scooped up his knife and Jimmy and Jey’s while he was at it. _“No time for squeamishness! He’s gonna come for me, full force. I gotta be the same! He won’t hesitate, neither can I!”_ Slipping two of the three knives into his belt, he carefully approached the stirring man. _“He’s bigger, stronger and probably faster than me. I need to be smarter”_ he thought, assessing him. “Hey shithead!” he barked, kicking him in the head and darting back as he jerked up, glaring. Seizing a rusty padlock from the ground, he flung it, hitting the injured leg dead on. He yelled and rolled over. Seth laughed, ignoring his cramping stomach “Sleeping beauty awakes at last!” he crowed. “Been trying to wake you for an hour, dickhead!” Seeing him look around and eyes flash in anger “Missing some people, asshole? Yeah, they’re gone” he snickered, shrugging. _“C’mon, get pissed!”_ he thought, watching him carefully. “Left an hour ago. Long gone” His face reddened, anger really flowing now _“That’s it!”_ Seth thought, smirking “Why are you still here, then?” he demanded, climbing to his feet stiffly. “You killed my best friend. You’re gonna pay for it!” he snarled, meaning every word. “Is that so?” he chuckled. Seth flung his knife. It thudded into his shoulder, driving him back a step. _“Holy shit that worked!!”_

“Yep!” he replied, charging forwards as he staggered back. Jumping, Seth twisted and slammed his feet into his chest as hard as he could. He fell back, not as much as Seth would have liked, but enough. As he landed on a pile of tables and chairs, Seth picked himself up, pulled out another knife and moved to the door _“I gotta lead him away!”_ he thought, uneasy, eyes flicking to the stacks of chairs hiding his family _“They could wake any second!”_ Looking up, he blinked, then smirked “Hell yeah!” he muttered, clambering up a table. _“This is gonna be awesome! Wish Dean could be here, he’d love shit like this!”_ he thought, sadly. Reaching out, he pushed the chair and table stack, hard. Seth watched, delighted as the large stack of chairs and tables collapsed on top of him with a crash. Seth laughed and kicked the pile, before dashing out the door as the pile shifted dangerously. _“Gotta go! That should do it!”_ he thought, throwing a last glance at where his brothers were. A bellow of pain and rage echoed around him as he reached the door. Seth waited just inside and waited. _“Yes!! Here we go!”_ he thought, darting off he rose from the pile, furious eyes fixed on him. Seth made sure to cower down, face full of fear, before he darted out the door. Laughing to himself as he ran, relief making him giddy because his family was safe. Even if it meant his death, he was okay with that.

 

                                                            *AJ Styles*

”Shit, shit, shit!!” he spat “Seth?!” He listened, nothing. “Roman?!” Punk whispered frantically “Jimmy, Jey?!” AJ asked, her voice shaking. _“They’re out, they won’t answer!”_ he thought, frustrated. One of his friends was risking his life to get them out! He wasn’t the kind of person who sat by and let people take risks like that, especially when he could help! He stood up, pulled down his mask “Styles!” Punk whispered, yanking him back before he could step out of the hiding place they had found. “I can help him!” he whispered back fiercely, yanking it back up. Neville shook his head fast “No, you can’t, AJ! None of us can! As well as being completely outclassed by this guy, you made a promise to Seth and to Roman, like we all did, to get Dean and get him out no matter what happens to them, remember?” Neville retorted. _“Fuck!! Why did I promise him that?!”_ he thought, pissed. Styles paused and then sagged. Sitting, he put his head in his hands “Fuck, fuck!” he whispered in worried frustration, tugging on his hair gently.

Looking up, Punk was comforting a crying AJ, one arm around her shoulders. As he watched, he pulled her into his lap and held her close, murmuring into her ear gently. An image of a certain flame haired superstar sitting in his lap like that made his stomach clench. “What happened to Jake? I thought he was keeping him away from us” he muttered, pushing the image away. “I don’t know, but since the giants back and he isn’t…” Punk trailed off, sorrow crossing his face. There was a grim silence as they thought. _“He probably won’t be coming back”_ Styles thought, scared that The Authority would go to such lengths. “What do we tell them when they wake up?” he murmured, looking around. Punk sighed “We do what Seth asked us. He’s right, Roman would go to pieces and The Authority would catch up to him easily. He needs to be focused on the ones we can save. We all do” he murmured, putting his face into AJ’s neck. Styles saw the words left a bitter taste in his mouth and that he hated himself for agreeing with Seth and making that fucking promise!

 _But he was right! We can’t take that guy. Even when Jake nailed him with that knife and Roman tackled him, it took six of us to keep him down and even then he was still fighting!”_ he thought, remembering the sheer size of him. _“And Seth’s alone with him!”_ He frowned “Maybe he’ll survive?” he whispered hopefully _“It’s a possibility! A small one, but still a chance!”_ he thought, not giving up so easily. The nodded, but he could see they didn’t believe him. _“Seth’s a tough fucker, he had to be the last two years he’s had! And he’s clever, to boot!”_   A faint sound interrupted his thoughts. Styles cocked his head, listening. “Do you guys hear that?” he said, keeping his voice low. Pushing himself up, he crept out of the tower of crates they were using to hide in and moved soundlessly to the corner and peeped around it. _“Shit, shit!!”_ he thought, nearly having a heart attack! Pulling himself back in as fast as he could, his heart pounded. Slipping back to the crates, fast, he dove inside.

Putting a finger to his lips, he listened carefully to see if they noticed him. Faint footsteps. _“Shit! They’re coming this way!”_ he thought, hands shaking slightly. He ignored the puzzled looks as he sat against the wall and listened “Hunter, Steph and two guards, headed this way! Don’t move!” he hissed, hearing their footsteps move closer. The group froze, shocked as they turned the corner and Styles could suddenly hear their conversation “-is good, baby! We can show them all they can’t mess with us!” she was saying, sounding excited. “They’ll all know who’s in charge in this company!” Hunter laughed, his deep voice a little too high pitched to be normal. Styles shuddered _“Even their voices sound fucked up!”_ he thought, unnerved. Their voices got louder “I know, baby! We’ll be in total control of this company! Hmmm, maybe we could expand this somehow then? Once we have The Shield sorted, of course! I’m thinking NXT first, I like the idea of the Demon King under our control more and more lately. And then maybe TNA? I want those Hardy’s, especially that no good junkie Jeff!” he snarled, hate twisting his voice.

Styles eyes widened in shock _“They want to take over NXT after this?! Then TNA or ROH?!”_ he thought, gobsmacked as he met Punks disbelieving stare. Anger boiled in him, remembering all the friends he had made in both brands. _“Fuckers won’t get that far!”_ he vowed, knowing as time went on, they would only get worse and they would be brutal with the competition, if they got their hands on them. _“I’ll call around and warn everyone, once we get away from here!”_ he thought, tapping his cell in his pocket. Steph’s high pitched squeal pulled him back from his thoughts “Really, Hunter?! You really mean it?” They were right outside their crates, Styles held his breath, terrified to move a muscle _. “Please don’t realise we’re here!”_ he thought, leaning slightly on Neville. Punk was clutching AJ, not moving a muscle, her face white and eyes panicked. Styles winked, making her smile slightly. “I mean it, baby! But, first we gotta sort out The Shield. Should be easy! We already have one and the other two are close by, all we need to do is hunt them down” he replied, chuckling, as if the thought of hunting down two men was amusing to him.

Steph laughed. Styles relaxed as their voices began to fade, they were moving off! Another minute and their voices faded. Styles sagged on the wall, relief running through him _“That was too fucking close!”_ he thought, shaken. “NXT? They want NXT next?” Neville spat, the only one of them that had passed through the developmental grounds. “And after that, TNA and ROH” Punk replied, thoughtfully. _“They’re not gonna stop, until someone stops them”_ he realised, heart sinking. “Guys!” Styles whispered, stiffening, hearing muffled yelling and crashing coming from the room they thought held their friends. Panic caught Styles, hearing what he recognised as Becky and Dolph yelling _“Shit! That’s her!”_ he thought, dread filling him. Jumping to his feet, Neville beside him, they dashed for the room, heart in his throat, blind panic consuming him. Punk caught him before he cleared the crates, AJ was blocking Neville’s way out, whispering fiercely to him and shoving him back, hard. “Styles, I know, man, I heard it! You need to calm down! There could be any number of guards in that room! Go in there and we could be walking into a trap, ok?” Punk pushed him back, Styles took a deep breath and nodded.

 _It could be a trap, he’s right. She’s ok if she’s yelling, not unconscious. She’s awake!”_ he thought, forcing the panic back. “Shit, get back! Keep quiet!” AJ hissed, tilting her head. “AJ, what-?” Punk began, but then stopped. They could all hear it “Let him go, you dickheads!” floated down the hallway. _“Dolph!”_ Styles thought, recognising the voice. “Styles!” Punk whispered, pointing to Neville quickly from where he was crouched beside the gap in the crates. _“Oh, shit!”_ he thought, turning and seeing the younger man shaking and listening wide eyed. He ran for the gap, Styles dove at him, pinning him and AJ put her hands over his mouth as the voices got closer. “Get tha’ fuck off!!” an accented voice spat, along with a smacking noise. Styles froze, fury rising, the sound of her faltering footsteps infuriating him “Ya hit like a bitch, amadan!” she spat. Punk appeared in front of him “You good?” he murmured. Styles took a deep breath and nodded, controlling himself with difficulty, fury yelling at him to go get her, now!

“How many guards?” he murmured back, teeth clenched _“Maybe we can take them here and get them away!”_ he thought, hopeful The Authority was stupid enough to leave only a couple of guards with them. Punk listened and shook his head “I can hear at least four, man. We can’t take them, they have guns” He shook his head, frustrated “We’re not Roman or Seth! They won’t hesitate to shoot!” Styles grit his teeth, hearing another smack. “What the fuck was that for, shithead?!” Dolph spat, sounding like his mouth was sore. “Because I said so, that’s why” a bored voice replied. Neville was  writhing under Styles, eyes begging to be let up. His heart broke for him “I’m really sorry, man” he muttered down to him “I can’t let you up” Tears gathered and Styles looked away, the guilt tearing at him. “Back the fuck off!!” Dolph spat, pissed. Footsteps “I’m just going to check his side, you dipshit! Move, now!” Styles tensed _“Deans here, too?!”_ he thought _“Why are they moving them?”_ A growl “I’ll do it myself! You and your scumbag buddies aren’t getting near him!! Fuck off!”

The guard sighed and something slammed into the crates, making them shake. “Dolph!” Becky cried “Get off, ya fucker!”  Scuffling “Shit, Dolph! Are you ok, man?” a weak, gravelly voice gasped, anger in his voice. Neville began to fight harder, desperate to get to Dolph. _“That’s Dean?!”_ Styles thought, the difference between the cocky, confident almost asshole from a couple of days ago to the man a few feet away now saddening him. He looked at Punk, who was white with fury, hearing his friend so beaten down. Hs face was pale, eyes glittering, giving him an intimidating air. Styles could feel the rage emanating from him! “I-‘m g-good, D-dean” he replied, groggily. “Up you get, shithead!” the guard snickered, something jingled and Dolph yelped. “Hey, asshole, give him a fuckin’ chance! Quit yankin’ on the fuckin’ chain!!” Dean snapped, his voice so low it was hard to hear. _“Why isn’t he yelling?”_ he thought, uneasy. _“Wait, chain?!!”_ His eyes flicked to Punk, seeing a quick smile appearing and disappearing just as fast at the familiar words from the Lunatic.

“Chain?!“ he mouthed to him, fury sparking again. Punks lip twitched and he nodded, eyes nearly black in his face. Dolph clambered to his feet as they listened. “Here, Dean, lean on me” they heard Dolph mutter as they moved off slowly. Neville had gone limp beneath him, AJ’s hand soaked with tears. “I’m sorry, Neville” he whispered as AJ pulled her hands away. He felt like shit, holding him down when all he wanted was Dolph. _“I think those two are more than friends”_ he thought, the guilt increasing at the thought. Styles moved off and helped him sit up against the wall. He looked shell shocked. Punk leaned over “They had five guards. Too many to take, with just the four of us” He glanced at Neville, AJ by his side, whispering to him

“I say we follow them. We need to know where they’re taking them!” Styles nodded agreeing. “I agree, we need to know where they are! We have the radios anyway” he replied “I’ll keep trying Roman and the twins until they reply. If they don’t, we have to get them out, any way we can. We made a promise to his brothers” AJ said softly as Punk disappeared out the gap in the crates. Styles moved to Neville “Neville, we’re gonna follow them to see where they’re taking them. Can you keep it together if we hear more shit like that?” he asked, shaking him slightly. “Neville!” he said, louder. He blinked “Yeah?” he muttered, brown eyes haunted. Styles repeated himself slowly. That seemed to snap him out of it.

His face hardened “Yeah, I’ll keep it together until I get to the fucks who did this to him!” he spat, getting up and moving to the edge of the crates. Styles grinned. _“There’s the Neville we need!”_ he thought, relieved. _“It’s gonna be a helluva fight to get them back and we need everyone!”_ Punk slipped back in “Ok, they’re far enough ahead, we can follow now. I’m in front, AJ me, Then Neville and then you Styles. Me and AJ will watch them, you two watch our backs, ok?” They nodded, pulled down their masks and crept out of the crates, a sense of vulnerability coming over them, being in the open. Creeping along the corridor, they could hear shuffling, yelps and curses from the group in front. Styles set his teeth, hearing a smacking noise and a female yelp, followed by a yell and a quiet curse from Dolph and Dean. _“The sooner we get them away, the fucking better!”_ he thought, anger rising fast. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaacccckkkk!! :D:D:D As promised, the next chapter! :D Hope you guys enjoy it!! Btw, i changed the last chapter a little bit, so if you want to read that, this chapter will make more sense! Or not, whatever floats your boat :) I think this is the longest chapter i ever wrote! New personal record!! :D I'm sorry its been so long since i posted, uni is being difficult! But i ave one exam to morrow and im freeeee!! Lotsa time for updating and whatnot! XD  
> Peace!! :D

*The Authority*

A guard ran up, panting and whispered in Hunters ear as they approached the gorilla. He listened and a smile broke out over his face as the guard handed him something which disappeared into a pocket. Clutching her hand tight, he spoke quietly back to him and he disappeared. _“Wonder what that was? Did they get Rollins?!”_ she thought, excitement appearing. He turned to her and spoke quietly. Steph smirked, a smile that would have unnerved them if anyone else saw. “You’re sure?” she asked, vibrating. Hunter nodded “Either of them appear and they’re ours!” he laughed back. “Yes!!” she cried, hopping up and down. “Wanna get this show on the road?” he asked, sweeping the curtain aside for her, Steph laughed “Let’s do it, baby!” stepping through, her husband by her side. _“This should be so much fun!”_ she thought, giddy as she clutched his arm tight.

 

The excitement when the guard had told them they had subdued the roster in the ring had been nearly overwhelming!! Sure, it brought their plans forward by a couple of months, but she couldn’t resist showing them how much control they had over them now! _“They’ll see, one way or another!”_ she thought, clutching his arm. They had planned on doing this when they had the three hounds tamed, but they were being difficult! It was an honour to join The Authority, and they would!! _“Whether they want to or not, they will! And I will make Reigns submit to me!”_ she thought, mind sparking with ideas of how to humble the Samoan. She giggled, imagining it. He looked down at her and winked, than the mask came over his face and he was all business. Steph observed the kneeling roster from the top of the ramp, snickering when Paige got a backhand slap for talking back. Her yelp echoed, the roster rose to its feet. _“Oooh, this just got interesting!”_ she thought, intrigued, watching closely. Multiple clicks as guns were cocked made them freeze and sink back to their knees, glaring and eyeing the six men nervously.

 

She smirked, reveling in dropping the happy, smiley persona she had been maintaining backstage for the last couple of years. _“It feels so good to not pretend to be all goody goody anymore!”_ she thought, smiling at Paige who had a hand to her cheek. She glared, pale skin already bruising. Setting down the ramp, she enjoyed the looks of fear and confusion on most of their faces. Not all were showing fear, though. _“We’ll have to watch them!”_ she thought, scanning the kneeling people. She made sure to take note of who was glaring at her in anger or hatred, as if they thought she was beneath them! As if she should serve them!! _“I serve no one! The Authority serves no one!”_ she thought, suddenly furious. She served no one!! NO-ONE!!! Rounding on the kneeling people, her eyes found Nikki, her eyes fixed on her and radiating hatred and disdain _“Perfect!”_ Steph thought, glaring at her.  “You!” she snapped, gesturing to a random guard “Get her and bring her to the ring, now!” she spat, supremely satisfied as fear crossed her face.

 

 _“I’ll beat it into her, and all of them, that we are in total control here! I don’t have Lynch taught yet, but I can make do with her bitch of a friend!”_ she thought furious as she yelped as her hair was seized and she was dragged away. _“Handy that she’s Cena’s girlfriend”_ she thought, tapping her fingers off her thigh _“He a veteran and subduing him will reinforce who’s in charge here!”_ “Nikki!” Cena yelled, jumping to his feet and freezing, feeling a barrel on the back of his head “Sit, now or your head gets an extra hole!” the guard spat. _“Will he do it?!”_ Steph thought, intrigued. Hunter smirked. “Might wanna sit, Cena. Promise not to hurt her too much” he chuckled, enjoying the flash of fear crossing his face. She could see his eyes flicking across the guards surrounding the group -“John!! I’m ok. Don’t move, please!!” Nikki said shakily, hands on the hand in her hair. Cena glowered, but sat, eyes fixed on his girlfriend. _“So easy to manipulate”_ she thought, smirking as Bella was flung in the ring. “Now, Nikki. Care to tell me how this all started?” Hunter asked carefully after the guard shoved her inside the ring.  Steph stepped through the ropes Hunter held open and glared at her

 

“What’s the meaning of this, Bella?” she said quietly, threat of violence in her voice. Nikki didn’t reply. “Who started this? Who’s the ringleader?!” Steph spat, seeing the same defiance she saw in the Lynch bitch in her eyes. A sudden burst of anger made Steph raise her hand and backhand her across the face. She cried out, shocked and clutched her cheek as the guards restrained a raging Cena. _“I think this one will break way before Lynch! Might have to test that, could help Lynch along”_ she mused. “I’ll ask again, who instigated this?!” she hissed as Cena was flung back, face bloody. “I don’t know” she replied, a hand on her cheek and fury emanating from her eyes _. “Still no fear. Huh, should be fun putting some fear into someone who calls herself fearless”_ she thought, intrigued by the idea. _“Another challenge!”_ she thought, darkly delighted. “You know, you have the same look of defiance in your eyes as Lynch did” she laughed softly, stepping closer. She giggled, amused as the past tense sunk into her brain. He eyes widened “What did you do McMahon?!” she demanded, stepping forwards and glaring.

 

She shrugged “Nothing. Well, I did kick her until she was unconscious. Does that count?” she asked, head to the side. Nikki paled, shocked. The roster muttered, angry. Steph ignored them, focused on the woman in front of her. “Oh and I broke her arm, too” she said casually. The muttering grew louder “Hold on, I have a picture! This is so exciting! I never get to share things like this!” she chirped, pulling out her phone. Looking up, she saw a satisfying amount of fear and horror cross her face. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don’t do shit like that!” she yelled, incensed. She laughed and ignored her _“Such a ridiculous statement doesn’t deserve an answer from me”_ she thought, amused. “Yeah, we do” Hunter rumbled, leaning forward “Last chance, Bella! Who started this?!” he demanded. Nikki had backed into the corner ropes and glared, mouth stubbornly shut. _“Wish we hadn’t sent Tamina, Fox and Naomi away. They would have useful here”_ she thought in regret.

 

“Time to bring them out, I think” she murmured to Hunter, who nodded. She hopped in excitement _“They won’t speak, unless we convince them to!”_ she thought, seeing the stubbornness flash cross a lot of the faces _“Most probably don’t know who started it, but it should be fun ferreting out the ones who do!”_ She shivered with excitement at the idea, already making a list. Hunter looked out over the crowd “We want to know who started this. Tell us and you all go back to your normal lives. Keep quiet and we will have to resort to getting the information ourselves. You don’t want that” he said quietly, hands clasped on the ropes. “Where are Reigns and Rollins?!” he demanded. No one answered. He signalled the guard by the gorilla entrance and he ducked behind the curtain. “You won’t give them up. Neither would Ambrose and his friends!” Steph bit out “You’re gonna see what happens to stubborn little bitches who fight back against us!” Steph nearly shrieked.

 

The roster flinched as they stared at her with wide eyes. _“They’re beginning to get it!”_ she thought, smug. She smiled suddenly as muffled yelling came from the gorilla. Grabbing her husband’s hand in excitement and looking towards the ramp in suspense, she was looking forward to this! Hunter and Steph stood aside as three guards backed out, chains in hand and pulling hard. “This is what happens when you fight” Steph sighed regretfully, but inside she was laughing at the nervous looks on their faces as they looked towards the ramp “Just don’t fight and you can live normal lives, with a few changes. Fight and you will be locked down and end up like them!” she spat as the three figures were dragged through the curtain. Ambrose collapsed with an agonised yelp, Lynch and Ziggler on either side of him.

 

She rolled her eyes _“A little injury to his ribs and he milks it for all he’s worth!”_ she thought, annoyed that he ruined the big reveal. She crossed her arms, scowling _“He’ll pay for that!”_ Gasps from the roster as the two were dragged away, fighting the whole way. Ambrose was yanked to his feet, bad arm tucked into his chest and shoved down the ramp, Lynch and Ziggler behind him. Steph frowned _“Why are the cuffs only on one wrist?!”_ she thought, pissed. Signalling a guard “Put the cuffs on both wrists! Why the hell did you take them off him?!” she spat. He looked up “Ma’am, his wrist is broken. The cuff was digging into it, cutting off the nerves and blood supply” he replied, eyeing her carefully. _“So? They didn’t have to take the cuff off for that!”_ she thought, pissed. Steph grit her teeth “Then loosen it, you moron! Don’t take the cuff off!” she snarled through gritted teeth. He opened his mouth “Not another word! Fix it!” she demanded, glaring. He sighed and spoke quietly to the men shoving Ambrose. She watched in satisfaction as they paused and dragged his arm off his chest. Ambrose cried out and headbutted the man and stumbled back, blood dripping. She laughed as the guard glared and dragged him forwards, tightening the cuffs as he did. Cracking him across the face “Dean!! Stop it!! You could kill him!” Ziggler yelled, straining to get to him. _“What a shame that would be!”_ Steph thought, giggling as Ziggler was kneed in the stomach and collapsed to his knees, gasping, while Lynch got a hard slap to her broken arm, causing her to cry out in agony. She chuckled as Ambrose turned back, furious and lunged for the closest guard, laughing outright as he was dragged back and shoved forward. _“It’s gonna be so much fun when we finally extinguish that spark!”_ she thought, looking forward to the day it finally happened. _“And it will happen!”_ she thought, determined. She drank in the sounds and watched Ambrose. _“He looks even worse in this light!”_ she thought in delight, his face bloody, swollen and bruised, wrist swollen and his side a bloody mess.  

 

 _“He’s trying to hide the collar!”_ she thought, seeing him hunch down as much as he could, delighted their plan was working so well already. “Ring, now!” the guard snapped, pushing him. “Go fuck yourself!” he hissed back, getting another shove. Hunter chuckled, seeing him glare from his one good eye, the other swollen shut. Watching in satisfaction as Nikki’s eyes widened in horror, hands over her mouth as Ambrose approached, Steph giggled, amused at their reactions. _”He doesn’t look good, though. Bloodstains a nice touch”_ she thought, watching him stumble and lean on the apron when he reached it. The roster stared, gasps and ‘holy shits’ appearing as he was shoved past them to the steel steps. _“Maybe they’ll get it now! The Authority is firmly in charge and they’ll see what will happen if they disobey!”_ she thought, glaring out over them. Steph and Hunter watched in satisfaction as Ziggler and Lynch were shoved into the ring and tied to the middle rope, their hands behind them this time. “Anyone else want to end up like him?” Hunter demanded, leaning on the ropes and gesturing at Ambrose with a dismissive hand. They were silent, stunned. Wide eyes stared up at them and she basked in it, feeling their fear and loving it! _“They had better get it through their thick heads! We’re in charge now and we aren’t going anywhere!”_ she thought, crossing her arms and staring out at them.

 

She had been watching the roster’s reactions and what she saw pleased her. Most couldn’t look at Ambrose. The ones who could looked stricken as he collapsed again, just before the steps. Some jumped up, but were kicked back as soon as they moved. ”Dean!” Lynch cried, her shrill voice giving Steph a headache “C’mon, Dean, get up!” Steph gritted her teeth _“Does she ever just shut up?!”_ she thought, annoyed. “Hunter!! Call them off! You’re gonna kill him!” Ziggler yelled, pulling on his chain, desperate. “Gag them” Steph ordered and smirked as their yells were quieted to muffled cries. She sighed _“So much better!”_ she thought, winking at a furious looking Ziggler. The guard above Ambrose sighed, signalled another. They seized Ambrose and tossed him in. The bitten back scream, and the muffled yells were music to her ears as he lay there, panting. Shoving Nikki back to her guard as she tried to run to him “Anyone want to end up like him??” Hunter demanded, glaring out as he stepped over Ambrose as he pushed himself up shakily. “You’re fucking sick, Hunter!! He needs a hospital!” Cena said loudly, standing now.

 

 _“Ooohhh, this should be good! Mr. Hustle, Loyalty and Respect speaks!”_ she thought, sarcastic. Steph shrugged as she kicked Ambroses’ arm from underneath him, enjoying his pained yelp as he slammed back down and panted. “He won’t get one. He’s ours now and we say he doesn’t!” she spat at him, amused at the way his bloody eyebrows nearly reached his hairline and the way Ziggler and Lynch were frantically yanking on their chains. “He’s not a fucking toy, Hunter! He’s a human being and he needs to go to a hospital!” he insisted. Hatred for him and his goodness turning her stomach “He belongs to us and he’s not getting one!” she repeated, narrowing his eyes at him, giving him a silent warning. Cena opened his mouth- Hunter sighed and dragged Ambrose up by the hair and buried his hand in the back of his neck. _“Yes!”_ Steph thought, excited now _“This could very well break him!”_ she thought, hoping. Ziggler and Lynch lunged for him, but jerked back. They yelled, but all that came out was muffled sounds. Ambrose, realising what he was doing, fought, twisting and turning, desperate.

 

Lynch’s and Ziggler’s yells increased in volume as he did, seeing the desperation on his face. _“I was right about the collar!”_ she thought in satisfaction as Hunter forced him to bare his throat to the roster. Steph watched his face, fascinated as he slumped and humiliation washed over him as gasps and angry yells rose from the roster _. “Here we go!”_ she thought, excited, seeing the anger brewing in the group. Ambrose swallowed and closed his eyes as Cena, Enzo and Cass and The New Day jumped to their feet, furious and were immediately beaten down and flung back, yelling and cursing. “Hunter, what the f-, a fuckin colla- , you’re fucking sick!!” rang out. Steph giggled, enjoying the flinch from Nikki as she did. Hunter waited until it was calm. He shook a limp Ambrose and gestured at the two bound people “This is what happens when you fight back!” he snapped, ignoring the weak attempts of escape ”Now, you won’t get a pretty collar like our new dog here, but you will be punished!” Steph snapped, enjoying the flinch The Lunatic tried to hide.

 

“Yes, Ambrose! You’re our dog, now!” she chirped, patting his head, laughing as she dodged his teeth. _“Hold on!”_ she thought, realising something. She had known he hated being called a dog, but seeing his face pale even more and his breath hitch like he was holding back tears - “ _Oh, I’m gonna enjoy this!”_ delighted at locating a big weakness in him! Hunter interrupted her thoughts “Anyone else want to fight? This is what will be waiting for you! We’re in charge here!! A-“ “For now, shithead!” Ambrose spat, and surprised laughter rippling through the crowd. Steph set her teeth, seeing that spark of defiance that just wouldn’t die! “Still fighting, huh?” she purred, placing her hand on his swollen wrist and digging in her fingers. He stiffened and cried out in pain, Hunter holding him still. She smirked, his pain lighting something in her that craved more. _“I could listen to that all day!”_ she thought, releasing him when Hunter signalled her. The roster surged to its feet, furious yelling and shouting ringing out, Ziggler and Lynch raging on the end of their chains. Ignoring the two people, she laughed as the guards pulled the closest person out, shoved them to their knees in front of the ring and placed knives against their throats. _“This is working out so well!”_ she thought, seeing them stop, eyes fixed on the trickling blood. “On your knees!” the guards spat. They slowly kneeled, glaring.

 

“So easy to manipulate!” she whispered to her husband. He nodded as they watched in fascination as Enzo, Sasha, Kofi and Charlotte were shoved back into the group and immediately surrounded. _“Hm. They’re protective of each other”_ she thought _“Could be useful in future!”_ Focusing, “That is what will happen if you fight back! These men will be at the arenas, hotels and some even traveling with people we think could be a problem!” Steph bit out, glaring at Cena and Paige. “Don’t fight us and you won’t end up like him and his pathetic brothers will when we get our hands on them!” her husband snapped. “You won’t get them, Hunter!” Ambrose gasped. Hunter dropped him and backhanded him into the corner, furious muttering from the roster as he stifled a pained cry. “As I was saying, we have total control of this company now! Fight back and you will be severely punished! No warnings, suspensions or fines. One step out of line and you will be dealt with immediately!” he said, satisfaction dripping off of him.

     

They all jumped as the doors at the top of the stairs suddenly slammed open, echoes amplifying the sound. Steph recognised Grayson as he staggered through _“What the hell?!”_ she thought, shocked as he turned. “Who the fuck is that, Hunter?” she demanded, after a second. Someone was on his back, tugging back on something wrapped around the bigger man’s neck, hard. “Yeah, not so tough now, asswipe!” he heard the figure spit as he placed a foot in Grayson’s spine and pulling back as much as he could, balancing carefully on the broad back even as he tried to buck him off. He arched, choking “Rollins!” Hunter muttered, delighted, recognising the voice and profile. “Looks like we got another hound!” he whispered to her, his eyes shining. Quickly, he signalled the guards and two from the roster broke off, another from the ring and slipped up the stairs. _“Rollins?!”_ Steph thought, excitement blooming _“We didn’t even have to hunt him down!”_ They watched in suspense as the guards drew closer and closer to the unsuspecting betrayer.

 

 _“Please, please, don’t notice!”_ she prayed tense and clutching Hunters hand. Nikki rushed to the ropes and opened her mouth, the guard seized her, clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back and down, pinning her to the mat. “Nikki!” Cena yelled, dashing for the ring, eyes fixed on her. Hunter frowned, raised his hand and signalled, eyes fixed on Rollins. _“He could have just blown our chance to get Rollins!”_ she thought, glaring at him. Guards immediately swarmed him, bringing the bigger man down with swift kicks and powerful punches, while the remainder unholstered their guns and glared at the roster daring them to move. They didn’t. “John!” Nikki yelled, struggling in the hold of the guard. Rollins had looked back at the shout. He locked eyes with Hunter, his face twisting with absolute hatred. _“Ohhh, someone’s pissed!”_ she thought, snickering. Slamming the bigger man into a wall, he hopped off his back. He glared down, a knife in his hand now, the front of his shirt spattered with red _“He needs to be closer!”_ she thought, frustrated when he didn’t move and eyeing the blood on him. Steph put a hand on Hunter’s when he put a hand in his pocket.

 

“Let him come closer, Hunter. He’s too close to the door” she murmured, eyes fixed on the betrayer She wanted him, so bad! This was the man who thought he could go back to his pathetic pack after The Authority had given him everything!! He left, and no one does that, unless she or Hunter said so _!! “He started all of this!! He could have signed that contract, but no, he chose them!!”_ she thought, promising herself that when she got her hands on him, he would never think of leaving again! _“He can’t escape this time!”_ she thought, knowing that he was too cunning and would realise their plan in a second if they tipped their hand too early. Rollins slowly reached behind him and a second knife appeared. Steph stared at him, wanting him down here, where they could secure him! He was so close! Another couple of feet and they could show him why no one left The Authority!! Steph saw him falter, eyes fixed on the man at her feet. _“Maybe some encouragement?”_ she thought and nudged Hunter. He stood on his non-broken hand and ground down, provoking a small yelp and Ziggler and Lynch to dive forwards and jerk back _“That should make him move!”_ she thought. She smirked as his face hardened and he began to come down the steps, but the smile fell as he paused and looked back at Grayson as he staggered upright, leaning on the wall and coughing. She frowned _“Shit! Grayson’s gonna make him back off! He won’t risk Ambrose with him!”_ she thought, frustrated. Rollins glared at them, hatred rolling from him. Re-sheathing the knives, he seemed to think, eyes fixed on Ambrose. She looked down, seeing a flash of movement as Ambrose dropped his hand back to the mat. _“What did he do?”_ she thought, starting towards him.   

 

Rollins frowned and shook his head, raised his hands to his mouth and howled, the echoes of it bouncing and amplifying the sound into something deafening! Steph stopped, clapped a hand over her ears, and glared up at him. _”What the hell is he doing?!”_ she thought, pissed.  She looked back, furious, as Hunter dragged Ambrose back by his hair, dodging kicks from Ziggler and Lynch as Ambrose attempted to slip under the ropes. Lynch fell back, a slap from Hunter stunning her. Ambrose cried out, the howl cut off and Rollins snarl echoed, but he stayed where he was and seemed to be listening for something. Raising a hand, he flashed some sort of signal, then he smirked, turned and ran up the stairs, dodged Grayson’s outstretched arm and vanished out the door with the giant in hot pursuit. ”Dammit!” Steph yelled, kicking the ropes in frustration. _“He was right fucking there!!”_ she thought, incensed. Kicking Lynch in the arm as she passed, her muffled scream of pain calmed her a little, the yell from Ziggler making her smirk. “Follow them!” Hunter yelled, pissed “Make sure he doesn’t harm Rollins, we need him!” One of the guards hopped out of the ring and two from the group by the roster dashed up the steps. _“We fucking had him! He was on his way down and that big oaf drove him off!”_ she thought, pacing around the ring.

 

 _“He’ll pay for that, many times over!”_ Steph watched in satisfaction as the guards vanished out the door. _“Ok. We didn’t get him in the ring, but have one as good as caught, one collared already and the other close by”_ she thought as Hunter turned back to the group _“He won’t leave Ambrose, neither will Reigns! We’ll have a lot more opportunities to get both of them!”_ Tuning back in to Hunter “I’ll ask one more time, before we start doing the way I want to. Who started all of this?” It was silent for a minute as the guard dumped Nikki back into the group “Oh, that was me Hunter” a voice said from behind them. Steph turned and saw a man sitting in a steel chair, his legs on another in front of him, relaxed. _“Him?!”_ she thought, incredulous. _“Randy Orton helped them?!”_ She didn’t believe it for a second! _“Reigns and Ambrose hate him, he was the one who picked them apart after Rollins joined us!”_ Smirking at the memory _”And Rollins is terrified of him now!”_ She studied him as he slouched in the chair, hands in his pockets, calm.

 

Steph wasn’t fooled in the least. She knew it took a split second for him to snap and if he wanted to, he could seriously damage anyone in his path. He was very unpredictable and dangerous _“Especially since we haven’t been exactly nice to him!”_ she thought, wary. “You?!” she finally said, in disbelief “Why the hell would you help Rollins and Reigns?!” she demanded, suspicion lacing her words. “You hate them. Why would you do anything to help them?” Hunter bit out. Orton chuckled “That is exactly why, Paul” Steph saw her husband’s jaw clench in anger at the use of his real name. “No one would have thought I would have helped The Shield, right? I was hoping to give Rollins a couple of broken bones or a stab wound or two in the middle of the brawl, but his “brother” got to him before I could” he said calmly, but she could see the rage flickering behind those cold eyes. _“He wants Rollins?”_ she thought, curious _“He does seem to hate him, and he could help us train Rollins, and the other two as well!”_ She hid the excitement that idea produced, she didn’t want him seeing it on her face.

 

 

It didn’t escape her notice either that the guards were very reluctant to approach him and add him to the group on their knees. “Why are you telling us this?” Hunter asked, curious. _“He has to have some sort of angle!”_ she thought, trying to figure it out. _“He could get Rollins any time he wanted to in the last year, why is he here?”_ He shrugged “Because your guy there? He’s not looking to catch him, he’s looking to kill. He has his sights on Rollins and I want my pound of flesh before he corners him. And your guards are probably unconscious by now” he shrugged casually. Steph blinked “ _Nah, I don’t believe it! We hired Grayson and he’s a professional! He knows we need him!”_ he thought, dismissing the thought as pure lies. “I got a proposal for ya, Paul. I retrieve Rollins and knock your psychopath out, or kill him, whatever. I bring Rollins to you. And Reigns, if I come across him” “And in return?” Steph asked, wary.

 

He smiled and she shivered slightly, an urge to flee appearing “I get to have Rollins in a room, no one else for an hour. Today. I won’t kill or maim him, just light to heavy scarring and some traumatising” he smirked. “Are you fuckin’ nuts, Orton?!” Ambrose spat, voice wavering from where he had pulled himself up on the ropes, Hunters hand holding his chain. “Yes, I am” he replied, before switching back to him. “Do we have a deal?” he asked, standing up and dusting himself down, ignoring the frantic head shaking and muffled yelling from Lynch and Ziggler. “No permanent damage?” Steph clarified, arms crossed. He nodded, face expressionless _“This could be useful!”_ she thought, mind sparking with ideas of how to use the intimidating man to tame the three hounds. “You can’t be serious, Hunter! He’ll kill Seth before he brings him to you!” Ambrose bit out, blue eyes blazing.

 

Hunter ignored him, so he switched focus to Orton “Orton, don’t! All he did was leave them for me ‘n Rome! He doesn’t deserve this!” he said calmly, but the desperation was shining in his eyes. Orton raised an eyebrow “I don’t care” he said, eyes flicking over him quickly, then dismissing him just as fast. “You bring him to us before you have your fun. I want to make sure you don’t cause excessive damage to him and to assign his guards” Orton nodded as Steph smirked at the expression of fear on Ambrose’s face. _“Oh yeah, once we have at least one more, he’ll behave”_ she thought, seeing how much he cared for Rollins. _“Probably more so for Reigns”_ The thought of the Samoan made her grit her teeth “Then we have a deal” Hunter declared and shook Orton’s hand. “Orton, don’t! All he wanted was to get me out! He doesn’t deserve this! Orton!” Ambrose yelled as The Viper ignored him. Ambrose coughed, groaning, but kept his eyes on Orton. He ducked under the ring and dragged out a glittering pile of chains and slung it over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in an hour” he replied and stalked up the stairs and disappeared out the door Rollins had vanished out of, ignoring the choked gasps from Ambrose and the yelling from the roster.

 

 _“We have Grayson and Orton hunting down Rollins, we can handle Reigns and those moronic twins when they decide to show up!”_ she thought, watching him leave in satisfaction. Leaving him with Orton for an hour was a small price to pay to get their hands on the man who thought he could leave The Authority! “What the fuckin’ hell do you want with us?!” Ambrose burst out from his corner, pulling Steph from her thoughts with a jolt. “You’re never gonna get them an’ even if you do, we’ll make your lives a fuckin’ livin’ hell!” he hissed, hatred emanating from him. “Ambrose” she sighed, chuckling as she paced closer. She noticed with delight the way he tensed and glared. “How are you gonna do that when each one of you is separated, collared and chained down, just like you are now?” she purred. Hunter leaned in closer, both of them surrounding him now and backing him further into the ropes. His good hand was scratching his collarbone as he glared, but didn’t reply.

 

“Once we’re done, you’ll be three well trained dogs that know their places. And know who their masters are!” Hunter rumbled. _“Another weakness!”_ she thought, watching his whole body go rigid. Ambrose’s head snapped up, his single eye blazing from his face as fury contorted it “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” he yelled, a slightly hysterical note in it and dove at Hunter, knocking him back. Steph backed up, smirking _“Yes!! We’re finally getting to him!!”_ she thought, triumphant _“It’s gonna take a lot of time and work, but he will come to heel!”_ She signalled the guards to back off as they moved for the ring _“Hunter can handle him, the guards could hurt him! More than he already is, anyway”_ she thought, chuckling. Hunter backhanded him, threw him off and pinned him with ease. Leaning on his bad ribs, a delicious scream ripping out, Hunter whispered in his ear. Steph edged closer, listening over the furious yelling of the roster “-your masters. And when we get them, and we will, we’ll be their masters too, whether you like it or not!” Ambrose struggled, spitting and snarling between the yelling and coughing, infuriated “You will call us your masters at the end of this, Ambrose. I promise. A dog like you needs to be broken. And I will break you!” he spat. “You can fuckin’ try!” he snarled and they laughed, Steph patting his head.   

 

She was vibrating from excitement as she leaned over and whispered “And once you’re all good, obedient little puppies, you’re gonna help us take over this company more than we already have, and you three will be our guard dogs, Ambrose. And our enforcement in The Authority! A return of The Hounds of Justice, if you will!” she laughed, sitting back “And you, Reigns and Rollins will serve us, and take down NXT, ROH, TNA and other company we order you to!” she spat into his ear. He had gone limp under Hunters hold “Why the fuck would we help you fuckin’ psychos do anythin’?!” he spat, his voice strangled. Steph leaned closer again “Because if you don’t, your brothers, as well as Lynch and Ziggler, could meet with an unfortunate accident. What happened to you? That was us barely trying!” she hissed ”What could happen when we have you three in chains, or better yet, strapped down, unable to defend yourselves, separated from each other and only able to listen as we punish them for your actions?” she whispered, smiling up at Hunter as Ambrose didn’t reply “Anything could happen, be it a broken leg, a career ending injury or even they just disappear one day. You never know!” She watched in satisfaction as Hunter released him and stood back, Ambrose curling his injured arm to his side, but apart from that, not moving. Lynch and Ziggler were yelling behind their gags, eyes fixed on him. _“Think we made some progress!”_ she thought, ignoring them and linking hands with Hunter and leaning on him. “Baby, wanna put this on him?” he whispered, handing her the leash. “Hell yeah!” she chirped, excited, taking it her hand and moving for the prone man. Hunter pulled him up and held him steady as desperate sounds came from him, Steph knelt down -She jumped as another howl rang through the arena, this one deeper, louder and a lot angrier.

 

The rage and loss in it made her shiver, drop the leash and draw closer to Hunter as the echoes of the tormented howl rang throughout the arena. Hunter dropped Ambrose and stepped back, listening _“What is that?!”_ she thought, slightly nervous. The roster shifted restlessly, glancing around as the sound seemed to come from all directions! As they did, no one noticed a small brown flash dart down the stairs, slip past the guards and disappear into the group. Steph recognised the sound, she had heard it countless times before, during matches! This time though, something was off. It didn’t sound like normal, it sounded half insane from rage! _“That was Reigns! Rollins was calling him, letting him know where Ambrose is!”_ she realised, remembering Rollins and his deafening yell. Ambrose looked up and glanced around, listening. Hunter lunged as he scrambled for the ropes. Seizing his ankle, he dragged him back, flipped him over “Get the fuck off!” he spat up at him, beginning to cough again “He’s gonna rip you in two, you fuckin’ psycho!” Ambrose coughed, Hunter cracked him across the face, knocking out the Lunatic as the doors in front of them practically blew off their hinges.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                    *Roman*

                                                           Ten minutes earlier

Roman was frantic. They had woken up, most of the chairs and tables smashed around them, chair stacks toppled over and no sign of Seth. Something had happened, but whatever had gone down, Seth was gone and they were behind a wall of chairs. _“What the hell happened?!”_ he thought, scared for his little brother. _“Roman? Jey? Jimmy?”_ a quiet voice asked in their ears and they all paused “AJ! Are you ok?” Jimmy replied, worried. A pause _“Oh, thank god! About time you three woke up! I’ve been calling you for ten minutes!”_ Jimmy glanced back “How’d you know we got knocked out?” he asked, warily looking out the door. _“Seth told us”_ she replied quietly. “Seth?!” Roman nearly yelled. _“They talked to him?!”_ he thought _“What the hell happened?!”_ The twins winced and glanced around “What happened? We woke up and he was gone! Did The Authority take him?!” he asked breathlessly. _“No, they didn’t”_ Styles replied, tense sounding. “What the hell happened?!” Roman demanded, a weight of fear in his belly.

 

 _“That guy who took Seth earlier showed up and knocked out you three. Seth somehow knocked him out and hid you guys behind some chair stacks”_ Punk said quietly. Roman put a hand on the little dog, who was nudging his vest _“That’s why Kevin’s on my vest! Seth put him there! And why we were behind those chairs!”_ he thought sadly, imagining Seth having to do that by himself. “Then where is he?!” Roman asked desperately. _“If The Authority hasn’t got him, where is he?!”_ he thought, near frantic. A pause _“He drew him off”_ Punk replied, sounding upset now. “He did what?!” he snapped, jumping to his feet, relief crashing through him that Seth had escaped The Authority, and fury and fear that he was being hunted by a guy that could kick Show’s ass without breaking a sweat!! _“What the hell was he thinking?!”_ he thought, pissed that he had been in that situation in the first place! _“We tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t tell us where he was and he took out his earpiece!”_ Neville bit out, frustrated. “Damnit Seth!” Roman spat, kicking the crates next to him, a loud thump echoing around them.

 

“Ro! Keep it down, man!” Jey hissed fearfully. Roman ignored him, pacing back and forth, their worried eyes watching him. It felt like he was tearing in two, his mind pulling in two different directions! His brothers needed him, but he couldn’t be in two places at once! _“What the fuck do I do?!”_ he thought, tugging in his hair as his pacing got faster. “Guys! What the hell do I do? They both need me and we’ll need everyone to tackle that giant!” It was quiet for a second and Roman felt like screaming _“We can’t leave Dean! But, we can’t leave Seth, either!”_ he thought, anguished _“Seth wanted this. He did this to make sure we have a chance of getting them out. I don’t think we should waste it. We get Dean out and then get Seth. While he’s keeping that guy away from us, we have a chance to do that”_ Punk said carefully. “So we just abandon Seth?!” Roman snapped, furious at the suggestion. _“Hell no! That’s not happening! Now or ever!”_ he thought, kicking the crate again

 

 _“No, Roman. I never said we do that”_ he replied calmly _“All I’m saying is we do what Seth wants us to. Which is to use the chance he gave us and get them out, as fast as possible”_ Roman saw the sense in that and he fucking hated it! _“What else can we do, though? If we split up, we’ve no chance of getting anyone out!”_ he thought, furious, kicking the wall as he passed it again. “Uce!! Knock it off! There could be people around!” Jey snapped, glancing around warily. “Listen, he’s not gonna hurt him, Hunter needs him! He’s no use to him hurt, Ro” Jimmy said quietly. Roman paused, the thought calming him. As much as he hated it, he saw their point. Seth had chosen to do this, and if they went looking for him, Dean could be a lost cause. The thought made his guts twist, his head hurt as he thought of Seth running from a literal giant! He sighed through his teeth, pissed _“Ok. Seth’s ok, for now. Worst case scenario, he’ll get dragged off to Hunter, which is exactly where we’re going! If he is there, we’re getting all of them out! And Hunter’s gonna be breathing through a fucking tube when I get my hands on him!”_ he thought, adding another reason to the list of reasons he had for ripping apart Hunter.

 

He hated the feeling that he was choosing one over the other, but what the hell could he do? “That guy will take Seth to Hunter. He has both of them” he muttered. “Where are you now?” he bit out. _“Hunter moved them”_ AJ began, sounding like she had been crying. _“Fuck, fuck!”_ he thought, clenching his fist. Roman growled in frustration “Of course he fucking did!!” he snapped, kicking the crates again, harder. “Uce!!” Jimmy glared at him as _“We followed them, Roman!”_ AJ whispered. He paused, surprised as hope kindled in him “Where?” Roman demanded, ready to go. _“The gorilla. We think he’s going to use them as an example to the roster”_ Styles bit out, anger twisting his voice. _“A fucking example?!”_ Roman thought, his smouldering anger erupting into a raging inferno that he could feel twisting his features and sharpening his mind into something feral that screamed at him to get his brothers and finish this fucker for daring to mess with his family!! Shoving off the wall, he ran, the twins cursing and following him  “Tell me if they move them again! How many guards?” he spat, voice more snarl than anything as he began to run _“Um.. .five”_ Neville responded nervously.

 

“How many in the ring? Can you see?” Jimmy panted _“yeah, hold on”_ he said, whispers and then _“Looks like ten. Six surrounding the roster, two around the ring and two in the ring”_ Punk replied. “Hunter?!” Roman spat, the name infuriating him. _“He’s just walking down the ramp now. Steph too”_ Styles responded, a rising anger in his voice. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. You listening?” he spat.

 

Five minutes later, Roman skidded to a halt, head cocked, listening as a strange noise hit his ears. Kevin yipped, wriggling in his chest, excited as he tried to run off. _“I know that sound…”_ he thought, trying to place it. Putting a hand on the small dog “What the hell was that?” Jimmy whispered, freaked out as the echoes faded. Roman smiled, recognising the sound, even though they had never communicated by howling! _“I’d know that sound anywhere!”_ he thought, remembering the time had tried to teach him and Dean his in ring howl. Dean had just started coughing, his voice was too raspy to carry it and Seth had just sounded like a puppy howling for the first time. Him and Dean had fallen over laughing whenever he did it. It sounded different this time, deeper, frustrated and full of urgency and anger.

 

He could still hear the puppy in that howl and it made him smile “It’s Seth!” he said to his cousins, passing Kevin off to Jimmy as they took off again. _“Why are we so far from the ring?”_ he thought, pushing himself more and listening for any more sound from Seth. “You sure, Uce?” Jimmy said from his side. Roman nodded “Yeah he’s calling us, letting us know where Dean is! He must have come across him!” he panted out, hoping he would still be there when they arrived. _“He’d better be!”_ he thought, the anger surging up again. When nothing more came from his little brother, Roman stopped and listened again. It was silent _“They better not have gotten him because of that!”_ he thought, anger flaring again. Roman raised his hands to his mouth and howled back, forcing everything he had locked away come pouring out.

 

All the pain, grief, fear and pure seething hatred he felt towards the two people responsible for everything rushed out, making him dizzy with the strength of it. He remembered the agonised screams from the cell phone, the way they had made him fucking beg, anger turning to white hot fury as he unlocked every single memory that he had blocked off for his own survival. All the screams, beggings, hate, fear and the amount of pain inflicted on Dean and no doubt Dolph and Becky as well slammed into him. He could feel his face shutting down, eyes darkening in his face and lips twitched over his teeth. He’d had no outlet for the dark, destructive rage then and it had nearly destroyed him. Because of Seth, it hadn’t. Now, he had an outlet. In the shape of Hunter and Stephanie Mcmahon.

 

Fixing their images in his mind, he ran, absolutely focused on the two people responsible for Deans three cardiac arrests, Seth’s near kidnapping and torture for two fucking years, his own near mental breakdown, all the shit in the last two days was because of them! All because they decided to ruin as many lives as they could! He ran, closing in on the door he knew would lead him to his missing brothers. He didn’t care that the twins had branched off and disappeared down different corridors, didn’t care that he heard yelling as he ran, all he cared about was getting to that ring and tearing apart the people who had tried so hard to rip their family to shreds. He saw the door ahead of him and he charged towards it, pulling his knife from its sheath as he did. A savage snarl erupted on his face as he  kicked the door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges He charged through _“Where the fuck are they?!”_ he thought, half insane with rage.

 

The first thing he saw was the roster, kneeling and surrounded by men in black, eyes wide and scared. He saw Paige holding her cheek, Nikki huddled in Cena’s arms and Enzo, Charlotte, Kofi and Sasha attempting to stem cuts on their necks. Movement drew his eyes to the ring posts, where Becky and Dolph were frantically yelling at him through gags. Both were bloody and bruised and something was up with Becky’s arm. _“It’s broken!”_ he realised. Roman grit his teeth, feeling the anger hike up another notch. Dolph flicked his eyes down, Roman followed them and he saw him. Dean. _“He’s there! He’s really there!”_ he thought, relief running through him at the sight. He was lying away from him on his side in the middle of the ring, his side a massive bloodstain. Hunter was crouched over him, his face a cocky smirk _“They made him fucking bleed?!”_ he thought, his mind twisting in his skull, eyes zeroed in on his bloodstained clothes. The blood on his brother and the man hovering over him woke something that screamed in him, making him teeter on the edge of falling into complete madness.

 

He met Hunters smug eyes immediately and a wave of such intense hatred engulfed him, he was entirely focused on Hunter now, and he could see he was unnerved. _“They’re scared!”_ he realised, relishing the little tells they gave off. Steph had even stepped back a little. Sensing weakness, he slowly smiled, all teeth and they twitched “Scared, Hunter?” he growled out, seeing the truth in his too wide eyes. Roman could see the fear in them and his brain, twisted from rage and the sight of blood on his brother, the man he loved, revelled in it! Hunter smirked and nudged Dean with his shoe. Roman howled and barrelled forwards, intending to smash that fucking smug smirk right back though his head! Roman didn’t care that there was four men slowly moving towards him, another six watching from the roster, or that all he had was a small knife against The Authority, all he saw was Hunter and Steph, their eyes widening from smug and cocky to alarm as he charged them.

 

 _“They made the man I love bleed?!”_ A guard stood in his way, Roman charged through him, slamming him into the ring apron. He collapsed with a yell. Moving faster than he thought he could move, he was up on the apron, through the ropes and charging towards Hunter in the space of two seconds. “You’re fucking mine!” he snarled, his voice twisted as it tore from his throat. His eyes locked on him and he yelled as he ran, a wordless scream of rage that ripped from deep within him. He leapt over Dean as Hunter moved back, shoving Steph to the side. Hunter tried to dodge, but he wasn’t fast enough and Roman speared Hunter right back through the ropes on the other side.

 

 _“Gotcha!”_ he thought in satisfaction as they landed, hearing something crack. _“Hope it was his fucking neck!”_ he thought, snarling, the rage running through him, dictating his actions, making him do things he would usually never do! The breath rushed out of his boss and he gasped, limp beneath him. “Hunter!” Steph yelled, scared from behind him. “She should be fucking scared!” he thought as Roman hopped off and glanced down, laughing up at her as he kicked the limp body of her husband. Hunter was on his back, stunned and clutching his side _“That’s the crack I heard!”_ Roman thought, delighted. “Reigns! Get away from him!” Steph cried, the roster was yelling, guards were running for him, he didn’t care, all he cared about was damaging him as much as he wanted to hurt his brothers  “Make me, bitch!” he snarled, whirling on her and she jumped back, white faced. The roster yelled louder as something thumped into his back, shoving him forward. He cried out, pain radiating from it. Reaching back, he pulled and a knife fell with a clatter to the floor. _“Did he just-?”_ Roman stared at it, very thankful for the vest under his shirt! _“Hell no!”_ he thought as he sensed movement behind him, he whirled and charged the group of four that were sneaking up on him. They skidded to a halt as turned to them, but Roman kept going, ramming his shoulder as hard as he could into the lead one and slamming him back into his friends. They collapsed back, clutching their ribs.  

 

Jumping to his feet, he charged the one that had dodged. Something flashed and he jerked back with a roar of pain, staring at the knife the fucker had sunk into his upper arm! The pain from it infuriated him further and he charged him again, seized his neck and ran him into the ring post, where Dolph met him with a kick to the jaw that knocked him out. Yanking the knife out, the adrenaline blocking the pain for now, he turned back to Hunter, who was stirring. Seeing the man he hated so much at his feet, his brain screamed that he was weak and to finish him, now! The door in his mind sprang fully open, his vision dimmed and turned red as he watched Hunter pull himself to his hands and knees. Roman ran, kicked hi square in the chest as hard as he could. Hunter flipped and fall back with a gasp, Roman pounced on him and straddled his waist, a savage smirk twisting his face as he got the man tormenting his family subdued below him. _“Fuckers gonna wish he never started this!”_ he snarled to himself, enjoying the sight of him prone beneath him. Hunter met his eyes and sneered, his face already battered. “Too late, Reigns! He broke two minutes ago!” he spat, laughing.

 

“And I have Orton and Grayson hunting down my little bitch as we speak! We won!” he giggled, a demented sound that rose the hair on the back of Romans neck. _“Seth’s being hunted by Orton and that giant?! And what does he mean Dean broke two minutes ago?!”_ he thought, fear sinking into him. “You couldn’t break him in a million years you sick fuck!” he snarled, seizing the front of his shirt and dragging him up until they were face to face. Blazing silver met demented brown “And as for Seth, he survived two years with you and you didn’t break him either! You fucking cant!” he screamed into his smirking face. Hunter laughed, the rage rose to intolerable levels and he snapped! Roman seized his thick neck and released punch after punch on his face, as hard as he fucking could, relishing splitting his face open. He didn’t give a shit that blood was flecking off his knuckles and coating his hand and arm, didn’t give a shit that the guards he had stunned were stirring, while Steph shrieked at them. All he saw was the blood flowing and covering his hated face “You caused him to have three cardiac arrests!” he screamed, remembering pacing that room, wobbling in the edge of having a complete mental breakdown, waiting to see if Dean would come back to him or not, that horrible moment he had flat-lined in the ambulance, his flopping hand as they ran -

 

“Because of you, I nearly lost him!” Hunter was limp beneath him “You’re gonna wish you never brought us to the main roster, you fucking piece of shit!!” he screamed, jumping off him and raining down kick after kick as the fucking coward curled up “Stop! Roman, stop!” Steph was shrieking, as she climbed out of the ring. He ignored her. She wasn’t a threat. Dragging up what was left of his boss, Roman flung him against the barrier, again and again for good measure. He laughed as Steph lost it “Don’t just stand there! Help him!” Steph screamed at the guards, who were now awake. They milled around, reluctant to do so, moving back as Roman stared them down, covered in a mixture of his boss’ and his own blood. Snarling at them, he was not willing to give up his prize just yet and he could see none of them were willing to challenge him for it, injured or not. He smirked “Not gonna save your boss, shitheads?” he snarled, kicking him again. They glared, but didn’t move. “That’s what I fucking thought!” he spat, throwing a smile with a lot of teeth Steph’s way.

 

Seizing a chair, he raised it and met Steph’s horrified eyes and cracked it again and again over the back of the man who had caused his family so much misery and pain, all in two fucking days!! Again and again he did it, until Hunter was out cold at his feet and his own fingers were numb. _“That felt so fucking good!”_ he thought, glancing down and landing a kick. Panting, and with a thrill of satisfaction thrumming through him, Roman raised his head and glared as his wife shifted closer, her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her pale face. _“I think AJ and Becky would like to handle her!”_ he thought, looking forward to watching that! He smirked as she met his gaze and backed up slowly. He followed her, chair dragging on the ground “Tell him when, or if, he wakes up that this is only the fucking beginning! I warned you to back the fuck off after you tried to take Seth from his own fucking home!! You didn’t listen! You two started this and we’re gonna finish it!” he snarled, stepping closer to her, incensed

 

She shrank back, scared as he approached “Once they’re healed, we’re coming for you McMahon. No matter what you do or where you go, we’re gonna hunt you down and rip through you in fucking seconds! No Evolution this time, right?” he spat, stamping on Hunters hand as he passed it and grinding down, hard. He smirked as bone cracked beneath his boot “Whoever you get to try and protect you, we’ll put down, and you and your coward husband won’t see us coming! We’ll see you, though. And when we do decide to come for you, and we fucking will! We’re not gonna stop until everything you’ve ever worked for, everything you ever owned is fucking ashes!” he screamed, flinging the crooked, bent chair as hard as he could against the ring apron. Turning, he seized and flung the limp body of his boss into the guards who thought he didn’t see them sneaking up on him. They fell back, Hunters prone body on top of them. He panted for a second, then turned to the roster.  

 

He glared at the six men guarding the roster _“I hope they’re ready!”_ he thought, glaring at the guards in hatred. “Leave, now!” he bellowed, startling them. Seizing another chair and stepping closer. He ignored the rosters intimidated looks _“Please don’t!”_ he thought, wanting to see what happened when they didn’t, what the roster would do. His blood was up and he just wanted to cause some damage at this point! They rushed him, he raised the chair, but the second they turned their backs on the roster, they pounced. _“Yes!”_ he thought, seeing them rise up behind them, Kevin tucked under Sasha’s arm. They rose to their feet and rushed them, dragging them down and dogpiling them. Roman watched in satisfaction as they disappeared below writhing bodies determined to get some payback. He saw Cass, kicking the crap out of one while Enzo cheered him on, holding a cloth to his neck, Charlotte and Sasha (now minus Kevin) taking turns punching out another, one already at their feet, unconscious, while Kofi, Big E and Xavier destroying another and none of their usual exuberance showing. “Guys, now!” he said _“On our way!”_ came through the earpiece. Anderson and Gallows were herding up the dazed men that had tried to sneak up on him and flinging them into the roster, The New Day and The Ascension descending on them immediately.

 

 

 _“Dean! Gotta get to Dean!”_ he thought, turning back to the ring, terrified that he was, that he was- Roman shook his head _“No! He’s ok! He has to be!”_ he thought, sliding back into the now empty ring and scrambling towards him. “ _Be ok, please be ok”_ was running through his head, he wasn’t moving!! “Oh, god!! Dean, baby, please be ok!!” he cried, reaching for him-A hand seized his ankle and dragged him back, away from a prone Dean as Dolph yelled while Becky kicked out at guards near her. “No!” he yelled, he had been so close! Roman twisted and glared back at the bloody man holding his ankle in a vice grip, Steph next to him, their faces twisted with hate and rage “Not so fast, Reigns!” he snarled over the yelling and screaming, dropping a radio that was in his hand. _“How the fuck is he conscious?!”_ he thought, unnerved. Fear coursed through him _“Did he call his men? Are the communications back up?!”_ he thought, dread forming as he tried to drag himself back to Dean and shake the bruising grip _”We need to go!”_ he thought, frantic. Urgency filled him, if they were, they could expect a large number of pissed, vengeful soldiers coming down on top of them any second! “Get off! You lost, you sick fucks!” he yelled back, desperate for his brother as he strained for him, he was so fucking close!!

 

“The Authority doesn’t lose!” Steph shrieked, demented as they pulled themselves into the ring and dived on him. “You fucking lost! Get off me!” he yelled, kicking _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ he thought, trying to flip himself over with his arms, the bad one buckling _“I gotta get up! Who knows what he’ll do!”_ he thought, fear gripping his belly in a tight grip. A large hand was still clamped on his ankle despite Roman kicking back as hard as he could, the touch repulsing him. The fucker wouldn’t let go! He twisted, intending to get onto his back, where he could kick out harder, but Steph seized his other leg and arm, bent them back and leaned her entire weight on his back, pinning it down, her knee buried in the back of his neck  “Let me go, bitch!” he barked, snarling and wriggling, trying to reach back with his one remaining arm, desperate as he sensed they had a plan for this! _“What’re they gonna do?”_ he thought, fighting as hard as he could. Trying to twist so he was in his front and to dislodge the laughing witch on his leg and back, he snarled, trying to jerk his legs out of their tight grips. He was stronger than Steph, but she had him pinned, his one arm weakened, leg and arm twisted up behind him with her knee shoving his head into the mat, her weight on his back and leg and his other leg stretched up and out behind him making it difficult to escape. His heart sank as he realised they had him, he was pinned!

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Reigns!” Hunter snapped, twisting his ankle, Steph chuckling from his other leg. _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ he thought, kicking harder as his foot was gradually bent in a way it wasn’t supposed to! Roman yelled out, the bones creaking as Hunter dialled up the pressure, the pain climbing higher and higher. “Get off you psychos!! Fuck!” he yelled, tears of pain flowing, thrashing now, desperate _“He’s gonna break my ankle!”_ he thought, sickened, feeling the bones reach their breaking point. He paused “Admit you belong to us and I won’t break your ankle, Reigns!” Hunter demanded. Roman thought he had misheard him _“Admit I’m theirs?”_ he thought, confused _“What the hell?!”_ Hunter tightened his grip and Roman moaned in agony “C’mon, Reigns! Spit it out and it’ll all be over!” he crowed, triumphantly. “Just admit it!” a voice cooed in his ear “Join us and we have a surprise for you! Ambrose already has!” Her laugh, full of scorn and dripping in smugness recalled his earlier rage. He twisted, fighting again

 

“Go fuck yourselves!!” he snarled “I’ll never join you! You can take your offer and shove it up your ass!” He felt Hunter shrug “Have it your way” he chuckled, hair rising in Romans neck as the sound. Horror rose _“Shit!”_ he had time to think before he screamed as the pressure reappeared. With a nauseating crack, his ankle snapped and the sickening pain following it, he clawed the mat as Hunter twisted further. “Hunter stop!!! Get the fuck off!!” he yelled, seeing some of the roster trying to reach the ring, but being flung back before even touching the ropes! _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!”_ he thought as he screamed in agony again _“He broke my ankle!”_ he thought in horror, the sadistic sounds of them laughing as Steph egging him on above him making his skin crawl. “We never lose, Reigns!” she spat into his ear, he barely heard her “You’ll learn soon enough!” Agony ran down his leg and he buried his hands in his hair, kicking as hard as he could with his good leg, trying to get the weight on his back off, so he could twist and escape the sickening pain.

 

“Hey!” a voice yelled, furious. Roman looked to the side and renewed his efforts to get away as a figure emerged from the still brawling roster. _“That’s Styles!”_ he thought, relief running through him, seeing the smaller, masked man slip between the ropes and smash Hunter across the face with his fist as hard as he could. Staggering back, he dropped Roman’s leg. _“Oh fuck! That hurts so much!”_ he thought, woozy from the pain. Crying out as the ankle hit the floor, he finally twisted onto his back and kicked out of the bitch’s hold, he lashed out with his good leg, desperate. Catching Hunter in the stomach, he fell back to the ropes as AJ kicked the shrieking bitch off him and he dragged himself to the other side of the ring and hauled himself up, one leg off the ground. He was shaken, their behaviour up close and how far they were willing to go scaring the shit out of him! _“And Deans been with them for days!”_ he thought, horror struck. Roman re-focused as Hunter snarled, blocking AJ’s forearms and burying his foot in his stomach in a savage kick. “No! Hunter! Leave him alone!” he yelled. Hunter ignored him. He winced _“Fuck, fuck!!”_ Roman thought, pain spiking as AJ collapsed, gasping. _“I gotta help him!”_ he thought, moving forwards and crying out as his leg collapsed underneath him.

 

Hunter kicked AJ again, backhanded him, picked him up and flung him out of the ring carelessly. Roman snarled at the thump he heard _“Please be ok!”_ he thought, scared for him. Shaking off the pain and glancing down, Roman didn’t want them realising they could use Dean against him, or even go after the man he had just flung out! “Come on, asshole bring it on!” he snarled, glaring. _“Gotta distract them from Dean and AJ!”_ he thought, desperately. They stalked towards him, dark glee radiating from them. He saw Kevin from the corner of his eye, hopping up the stairs, scrabbling to Dean and licking his face before tucking himself around his neck. _“Yes! I knew he’d go straight for Dean!”_ he thought, relived that part of the plan had worked! Steph put a hand on her husband’s arm and gestured back to the prone man and he smirked. _“Shit, I cant let them get him!”_ he thought. Dread curled in him and he dove for Dean, desperate to get there first and keep them away, they couldn’t get him, they couldn’t!!

 

Fear was clogging his throat as they moved for him, Steph’s grin was making him sick.  Roman cried out as his ankle collapsed again and sent him to the floor, the pain making him gasp out. _“Gotta get to Dean, I can’t fail him again!”_ he thought, heart seizing in his chest. Laughing, they moved for Dean and Roman dragged himself forward, terrified. Forcing his trembling arms and good leg to move faster “No! Hunter! Get the fuck away from him!” he cried, moving as fast as he could, which wasn’t fast. They laughed and crouched over Dean, Hunters hand resting right over his ribs, on top of the bloodstain. Roman froze, horrified, gaze focused on the hand, a sick feeling welling up in him. Somewhere to his left, he was dimly aware of muffled yells and cursing as Dolph and Becky fought against their chains. “On your knees, Reigns. Or I end him!” he smirked.

 

 _“They can’t help!”_ he thought, making himself ignore his friends for now. Roman met his crazed eyes and saw he meant it. His bloody, battered face stared back at him, his eyes manic and dancing. _“He’ll really do it if I don’t do what he says!”_ he thought, stricken. He couldn’t risk Dean, he couldn’t!! A life without him- Roman’s fractured mind skittered away from that, fast. Hunter’s eyes hardened as Roman didn’t move “I can crush his lungs from here. Kneel or he dies!” he snarled, hand tightening down. He flinched, that small movement terrifying him even more. “Ok, ok!” he breathed out, shaking as he slowly rearranged himself with difficulty. They smirked “Good boy!” Steph sniggered. Roman didn’t hear her _“How do I get them away from him?!”_ he thought, desperately looking for any way to separate an unconscious Dean from them. _“Don’t wake up!”_ he thought, praying he would stay unconscious for now! Dean would fight, seeing him in his knees. _“He wouldn’t stop until they knocked him out!”_ he thought, focused on the hand on the bloodstain. They snickered, Hunter rising to his feet and approaching him. Roman let out a breath as the hand released him, but shifted angrily as Steph put her hand on his neck and smirked at him. “Back the fuck off!” he snapped, furious as Hunter approached.

 

A high pitched snarl rang out, Steph shrieked and Hunter whirled and looked back. Roman laughed, seeing Kevin hanging off her hand, his teeth sunk in deep. _“Thank fuck for him!”_ Roman thought, shuffling closer to Dean and reaching out as they were distracted. _“Just a minute more, Kev!”_ he thought, tense. The dog shook his head and Steph screamed in pain again, trying to shake the determined dog off. Hunter ran for them and Roman quickly whistled, calling him with the whistle he had heard Seth use. _“Hunter’ll kill him!”_ he thought, anxious. Kevin released her and ran to him, dodging Hunters kick. “Good boy, Kev!” he whispered, snickering “You just bought us some time, bud!” Looking back up, he shuffled even closer, heart hammering as he did _“Can I reach Dean before they realise?!”_ he thought urgently, sliding forwards and reaching for him, eyes fixed on the two people above them _“I can hide him under the ring until Hunters unconscious!”_ he thought, pulling himself closer

 

 _“Please, please!”_ he thought, inches from him now. His fingers brushed his sleeve, Romans heart soared - Hunter turned back, his face livid, Steph wrapping her hand in his handkerchief and wiping her face. The sight of her blood amused him and he smirked, straightening. “Oh, did the queen bitch get hurt by a Yorkshire terrier?” he laughed, hoping to distract him from Dean. Hunter growled and headed for him, fury burning in his face. _“It worked!”_ he thought, relived as they moved away from Dean. He clutched the ropes tighter as Hunter reached behind him and pulled his, Roman’s! knife out. _“He must have picked that up after I knocked him out!”_ he thought, fury flaring in him again. Roman struggled to his feet using the ropes and faced them, making sure the small dog was behind him. “Stay, Kev” he rumbled, glaring at Hunter as he and his wife stalked closer, their eyes nearly hopping from their heads.

 

“Hand over the rat! I’ll even make it quick for him!” Hunter spat, eyes fixed on the dog behind him. “Go fuck yourself!” he responded, watching him carefully as he got closer. Hunter glowered, then rushed him, eye flashing in his fury. Roman pulled himself to the side using the ropes and laughed as his shoulder rammed into the ring post. “Jeez, not fast enough to get a guy with a broken ankle, Hunter? Man, that’s embarrassing!” he chuckled, making sure Kev was beside him and Dean was safe. “Guess that’s why the Authority lost, right?”  An enraged shriek from behind him, Kevins panicked bark and a ripping pain in his shoulder exploded and made him arch back, screaming. It felt like someone had buried a piece of white hot metal in his back, it was agonising!!

 

 _“W-wha’ happen’?”_ he thought, chest heaving in quick bursts as he struggled to corral the pain. A demented voice hissed in his ear as the sounds around him intensified, the roster hearing him cry out “The Authority never loses!” The knife twisted, he screamed again, the pain doubling “On your knees!” the voice spat. A foot in his back and he collapsed to his knees, wavering. The knife ripped out and he jerked, a whimper as it did. “’M ok” he thought, fighting back the darkness pushing in him. He ignored the hot trickle down his back and focused on his unconscious brother _“Dean ‘n Set’!”_ he thought, forcing himself to move, get up and keep their attention away from him. He would do it, even if it fucking killed him!! Everything was blurry and he gagged, the amount of pain making his stomach turn _“Can’ move my arm!”_ he thought, forcing himself to focus, they couldn’t catch him when he was half unconscious, it’d be the end for him!

 

Dragging himself up on the ropes with his good arm, he watched Hunter climb to his feet and take the bloody knife from his wife _“She stabbed me!”_ he thought, nauseated. “Nice one, Steph” Hunter chuckled, seeing the blood on the knife. She laughed, linking her arm with his as they advanced on him _“Gotta distract them!”_ he thought, readying himself. Roman snarled, adrenaline blocking some of the pain. He staggered back, tucking his bad arm into his torso _“Any second now!”_ he prayed, bracing himself as they drew in closer. Hunter cracked his knuckles and reached out, before he was knocked back by three blurs, all beyond furious, spitting insults and throwing fists. _“Yes!”_ he thought, sagging back as he watched the twins and a masked Neville throw Hunter out and dive on him from the top rope. He looked over, smirking as he saw them rolling around on the floor, their fists a blur as they pounded on Hunter. All he could do was curl up. The roster milled around, watching, but not interfering yet, still busy handling the other guards. “Hunter!!” Steph jumped back and ran forward, but a hand in her hair pulled her back.

 

 _“Ah, here we go!”_ Roman thought, delighted to see the bitch get her comeuppance at last. The hand yanked and Steph fell back with a shriek. She landed with a thud and AJ was on her, the tiny woman vicious as she laid blow after blow on the dazed Billion Dollar Princess. _“Wow, that’s scary!”_ he thought, a little intimidated. Steph kicked her off and faced her “Who the hell are you?!” she shrieked “How dare you lay a hand on me! Do you know who I am?!” she yelled, face furious. AJ nodded, charged her and speared her to the floor, the two women rolling and trading punches. Styles, who was clutching his stomach, and Punk hopped onto the apron and unlocked Becky and Dolph. _“He’s ok!”_ he thought, in relief. Becky ripped off the gag and ran for Steph immediately. Steph saw her coming and made for the ropes, scared. “Where ya goin’ Steph?!” Becky yelled, dragging her back by the hair, AJ on the other side “Thought ya wanted ta teach me who was boss?!!” she yelled, kicking her back as she rushed the ropes again.

 

“Is it because you’re outnumbered this time, bitseach?” Steph didn’t reply, just glared, panting. “Come on then, cailleach! Try an’ teach me now!” Becky spat, opening her good arm in an invitation, the other tucked across her torso. Steph ran for her, AJ tripped her as she passed. Becky seized her hair and threw her out of the ring, AJ following with an enraged shriek. Roman watched as Steph landed hard, directly in between Sasha, Nikki and Charlotte. _“Gonna be goo’!”_ he thought, blearily. Tucking his injured arm against his torso, he watched as they paused, surprised. Becky followed AJ out as Sasha and Charlotte dropped the semi-conscious men and turned to her, Nikki glaring down. Steph groaned and rolled over, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Looking up, her eyes widened, taking in the sight above her. Becky grinned down “How ‘bout it, Steph? Gonna teach me now?” she spat. Steph’s eyes hardened “Plenty of time for that after this, Lynch!” she snarled, her eyes flicking around to the other women surrounding her “For all of you! I’m still your boss!” Scrambling to her feet, she hit Becky in her injured arm and darted past her as she cried out in pain.

 

Sasha and AJ were on her before she could move two steps. Roman smiled as she disappeared underneath furious female wrestlers. Dolph had darted to Dean and was carefully checking him. Roman scrambled for him, sucking in a pained agonised breath as he jerked his shoulder. The twins and Neville tackled Hunter and AJ and Becky and the rest of the women handled Steph. Kevin followed, yipping as he pawed at Dean. _“Please be ok!”_ he prayed, reaching for him with a shaking hand as Punk and the Jey stood over them, their eyes on the surrounding ring. Dolph moved back and scanned around them, alert. Roman jerked up and turned, eyes wide as loud slams echoed. Adrenaline exploded in him again, driving back the pain and fogginess temporarily _“Not good!”_ he thought, praying it wasn’t what he thought it was! Seeing doors slam open over the heads of the roster, he seized Dean and dragged him to the edge of the apron, hauled himself up and stood in front of him, Punk, Dolph, AJ and Styles next to him. “You ok?” he muttered to him, worried. _“Fuck, this hurts!”_ he thought, the pain increasing as each second passed. He nodded “I’ve had worse” Dolph responded. “Becky?” he rumbled, voice strained “She has a broken arm, otherwise, shes good” he spat, glaring ahead.

 

He smirked, Steph was crying out behind him. Suddenly, she was flung back into the ring, unconscious, Becky following awkwardly. _“Serves the bitch right!”_ he thought, satisfied as Becky nudged her and smirked. “Tha’ felt so good!” she exclaimed, smiling. Roman nodded in relief, seeing they were both ok. Looking over the heads on the outside, he snarled. _“That’s all we fucking need!”_ he thought, fury making a re-appearance _“That’s why Hunter had the radio!”_ An army of at least twenty five guards marched through the door, most bloody and bruised, a couple concussed looking _. “They’re the ones we knocked out on the way in_!” he realised, smirking, recognising a couple. _“The communications must be back up!”_ he thought, anger filling him again _“Will even more come down on us? And what else did Hunter set up?!”_ The group paused, eyes sweeping for Hunter and Steph, Roman guessed. The brawl around them died down as the roster realised they weren’t alone anymore.

 

Roman shifted _“We need to go! The roster can’t hold them off for long! We can’t leave them here, Hunter will punish them for this!”_ he realised, glancing around. And they would. They’d make their lives hell for helping them, but what could he do? He couldn’t take all of them with him, he wasn’t even sure they would go with him, anyway! He hung his head, guilt already tearing at him _“We have to leave them here”_ he thought, the idea leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He clenched his jaw, glaring out to where Hunter was semi-conscious _“We have to run! Me, Becky, Dolph and Dean are injured and even with the roster, we aren’t gonna win!”_ he thought, staring at the black clad men in hatred _“For every guy we take down, they can call up two more!”_ He grit his teeth at the thought of running and leaving the people who are helping them escape behind.  “Yeah, not so big now, right, Hunter?!” Jimmy spat from below, driving his foot into his stomach. He groaned and the group shifted forwards, hearing him. The roster tensed and glared, closing ranks around them. “AJ, Punk. Go get the cars and move them to just outside the entrance we came in. I think we’re leaving in a hurry! Tell me when you’re outside” he whispered, making sure no one could hear him say their names. _“On it”_ Punk replied and Roman saw them slip out of the ring, get keys from Jey and disappear down a side corridor.

 

 _“I want to send Dean off to the cars with Dolph, Becky, Neville and AJ, but has Hunter set anything up, just in case we got away?”_ he thought, afraid he would be sending them into a trap if he did! He knew Punk and AJ were clever and quick enough to avoid a trap, but a slow moving group of injured people?  “Hand them over!” the lead one snapped, stepping forwards “Now!” he demanded when no one moved. _“Yeah, that’s not happening!”_ Roman thought, pissed. “Get fucked!” a voice that Roman recognised as Anderson yelled from the roster. Laughter. He glared at Roman “Tell your people to stand down, Reigns!” he snarled “Or we’ll put them down!” His men behind him muttering angrily. Roman laughed as Styles helped him move to the opposite ropes, lean on them and glare out over the heads of his friends and colleagues. He ignored the intakes of breath behind him as they saw the stab wound and the shirt stuck to his back.  

 

“These aren’t my people, dickhead! They’re our friends and family and they chose to help us, even if it was because they were forced to kneel and watch their bosses try and destroy four innocent people!” he yelled towards the end, his furious voice echoing and boosted by the yells and shouts from the assembled people around him. Big Cass, Sasha, The New Day, Cena, Paige and Nikki were the loudest, sticking close to the people who were holding cloths to their necks. _“What did they do?”_ he thought, pissed at the sight of their blood. “I can’t tell them shit, you wanna make them back off, talk to them, not me! Maybe talk to the ones that are bleeding from their necks! Wonder how the fuck that happened?” he snarled, wishing he didn’t have a hole in his shoulder and that his ankle hadn’t been snapped. _”I’d wipe that fucking smirk off his face and shove it up his ass!”_ he thought, glaring as he smirked. He felt another hot trickle running down his back, he ignored it.  The roster was seething quietly, leaning forward slightly and Roman could feel their control fraying as the lead guard laughed.

 

“What happened to them wasn’t personal! They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time! If they had known their place, they wouldn’t have had their throats nearly slit!” he snapped, eyes flashing. The roster yelled at his words, infuriated and they surged forward, pausing as more men slipped in behind the original group. Not many, just four or five, but it made the roster slide back and glare. The guard gritted his teeth “Enough of this shit!” he snapped, yanking a radio from his pocket, the shattered remains of his shoulder one dangling “I need all men from the arena to the ring, now!” he barked into it. _“All of them? Even the patrolling ones?”_ a voice crackled back. “Yes!! I said everyone!” he replied, pissed. Roman fist pumped internally _“That’ll make it easier to get away!”_ he thought, sharing a glance with Dolph. A sound that suspiciously like a suppressed snort sounded from below them. He glanced around _“What is that?”_ he thought, confused. “Amateur!” a scornful whisper sounded and Jake popped up behind them, making them jump.

 

“Should split his forces, half here, other half spread around the exits!” he snorted. “Guys! No!” He’s with us!” Jimmy whispered. Cena and Cass backed off, eyeing Jake distrustfully. “For god’s sake! It’s just a uniform!” Jake sighed, smirking. “Thought you were dead!!” Jimmy cried, dumbstruck, Styles, Punk and AJ nodding. Jake shook his head “Nope! Who said I was?” he asked, curious. Something in his eyes flashed Roman frowned, seeing a black eye, a bloody rag tied tight around his neck and blood soaked into the uniform _“What the hell happened to him?”_ he thought, curious. “Did you see Seth?!” he asked before Jimmy could answer, heart suddenly in his throat. Fear for his other little brother swept through him. The smile faded as Jake shook his head, eyeing his shoulder carefully _“Shit!”_ he cursed, hanging his head.

 

“You need stitches. Keep pressure on it” he said, firmly. “And why are you asking if I saw Seth?” he demanded, worried “Where is he?” he asked, gaze darting around, fast. “Roman?” he asked carefully, face blank. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. “That giant came back and knocked Jimmy, Roman and Jey out. Seth drew him off” Styles supplied quietly when no one spoke. _“He shouldn’t have had to do that!”_ Roman thought, clenching his fists _“We should have never fallen for that fucking trap!”_ He was praying that he was still running, they were so close to getting out and going for him! Jake blinked, his eyes darkened, his face paled, that shit scary look exploding out of his eyes. “Where?” he spat. “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell us and said to not go after him, that we wouldn’t find him” Roman spat out. A new urgency was filling him, he had Dean back, now they had to get Seth!

 

“Fuck that! Gun!” Jake barked, holding out a hand. Roman watched as Styles pulled out the gun and threw it to him. He caught it as he pulled a little device out of his pocket and booted it up. “What is tha’?” Becky asked, peering over his arm, curious. “Tracker. All your vests have a chip in them. I should be able to find him if he has his vest on” he mumbled distractedly. Roman flinched as hands touched his back, near the wound   _“He can find Seth?!”_ he thought, breathless at the hope rushing through him. He glanced down at the too still Dean _“We can all get out in no time!”_ Roman looked back at Jimmy and Jey and they shook their heads, frowning at him as Jey slipped off his shirt. He nodded back firmly and they glared “I’m coming when you do” Roman rumbled, determined to help get his other little brother back. Jake glanced over him “No, you’re not. Your ankle is broken and there’s holes in your arm and shoulder, you’ll be a liability” he said bluntly.  

 

Roman grit his teeth, glaring at his ankle and arm, pissed he was right, he’d just be in the way! “Uce, hold this against it!” Jimmy said to his brother, a slight note of panic in his voice. Roman hissed as something pressed up against the wound, sending spikes of agony through him. “Here, hold this” Jake tossed the tracker to Styles. He caught it and looked at it curiously. Jake ducked beneath the ring, dragging out a blanket and cutting it into strips. Dragging out another ”Here. Tear that into strips” he said to Bray Wyatt, handing him and Harper another blanket. _“Oh shit”_ Roman thought, exchanging worried glances with the twins. Roman held his breath as Wyatt looked at him. “Move it!” Jake snapped “Short on time, man!” Wyatt smirked, whispered to Harper and tore the blanket. “Roman, you won’t bleed out, ok? It’s just gonna hurt like a bitch for a while. I’ll make you a bandage from these, it should hold until you get somewhere where they can fix it properly, ok?” Roman nodded, shaking and sweating from the increasing pain assaulting him as the twins pressed the cloth to the wound. He grit his teeth as Jake quickly wound the strips around him, tucked his arm close to his chest and tied it all down. Roman sighed in relief, the pain abating somewhat. “Thanks, man” he sighed out.   

 

 

 

Jake stood back and retrieved the tracker from Styles. _”I gotta go get Seth!”_ he thought, forcing himself up, the blanket strips tight around his shoulder and arm. “Hold it, Roman! Your job now is to look after Dean and everyone else. I got Seth. And I will get him back to you, ok? I promise” he said, glancing down as the tracker beeped. “I’ll call you when I find him and we’re somewhere safe, ok? Focus on getting yourselves out! Got him!” he muttered. Roman hopped closer, dislodging the twins “You found him?!” he gasped out as he knocked his foot off the ropes. He nodded quickly. Roman opened his mouth, about to ask where Seth was- “Wait!” Styles said as Jake moved off. ”What?” he demanded, impatient. He ran up to him and whispered in his ear. Jake stiffened “When?” “About twenty minutes ago” Styles replied. “You’re sure?!” he spat. He nodded and Jake took off, disappearing out the door. “What did you say to him?” he whispered to him, curious. Styles shrugged “I’ll tell you later” he muttered, avoiding his eyes. A bad feeling crept up his spine, but he flicked it off as the leader of the guards spoke again. “Last chance! Hand over the bosses, Reigns and Ambrose and you won’t be punished. Resist and each and every one of you will be dealt with” he threatened, glaring at them, one hand tucked inside his jacket.

 

 _“Huh. He’s talking to the roster this time!”_ he thought, amused. “Thought I told you to get fucked!” Anderson exclaimed, flinging up his hands. Turning to Gallows “Didn’t I tell him to get fucked?!” he said loudly, laughter appearing. He gritted his teeth and stepped back, waiting. Time seemed to stand still as the two groups stared each other down. _“C’mon, Punk!”_ he thought, wanting to get out of here as soon as they could! Neither moved, but Roman could hear a new voice in his earpiece _“Guys, we’ll hold them off. Get out before their reinforcements come, ok? Just make sure you come back and kick their asses! You’re the only ones they’re afraid of!”_ the voice whispered. Roman blinked, exchanging looks with Jimmy “Who is this?” he asked, wary. _“Xavier, Kof and E”_ came the reply. Roman met their eyes on the other side of the ring. They were serious, for once. No positivity crap, thank god. “They’ll make your lives hell for this” he murmured, sadly.

 

 _“They will! They’ll suffer while we’re gone! And not just The New Day, everyone here! ”_ he thought, distressed. He nodded _“We’re aware, but we, and the roster, talked about it and we’re ok with that as long as you promise to come back and help us get rid of them in future”_ he replied, their faces serious for once. “Why don’t you come with us?” Roman asked, thinking fast “We can make sure you’re all ok, we can’t leave you here!” The New Day shook their heads, smiling _“Thanks, but we aren’t leaving. We can’t! Most of us have families to support, and we won’t let them drive us out and take us over that easy!”_ Xavier replied, after whispering with Big E and Kofi. A pang went through Roman, seeing the huddle. _“That could be me, Dean and Seth in future!”_ he thought, the three of them reminding him of what they were before.

 

He nodded, reluctantly. The idea of leaving them behind to deal with a pissed off Authority didn’t sit right, but what could he do? _“Will you come back and help us get rid of them?”_ Xavier asked, watching him carefully. Roman glanced around seeing the rest of the roster listening, serious. “Just come back, ok?” Cass rumbled from next to him, not taking his eyes off the men in front of them, Enzo nodding next to him. “Get better and come back, Reigns!” Sasha ordered, giving him a quick smile.  “We won’t be able to come back for a while, guys. It could be months, especially with Dean” he replied, touched they would offer to help them escape. _“We know. Just come back when you’re all healed. We’ll handle them until you do, ok?”_ Big E rumbled, calm for once, after hijacking Xavier’s   earpiece. Roman smiled, seeing most of the roster nodding.

 

“Then, we’ll come back, I swear” he vowed, and they nodded, satisfied. _“Then get Dean and get ready! Zig-man, here’s your bag! Ryder sent it. Oh and look after our captain!”_ Xavier responded, throwing the bag in on the other side of the ring. _“Keep an eye on UpUpDownDown, if we need to get a message out, we’ll use that, ok?”_ Styles picked up the bag. _“Their captain? Oh, they mean Seth!”_ he thought, amused, as the bag was passed off to Dolph, who slipped it on and waved his thanks to Ryder. _“Use one of my Youtube accounts, names TeamValourforLife, passwords keepittight, ok?”_   Roman nodded, dragged himself closer to Dean and braced himself as The New Day disappeared from beside the ring and re-appeared in front of the roster, facing the guards. Big E looked back, winked and spoke in the voice he uses for their ring entrance “Aaaawwww, WWE Roster! Today is a New Day!! And we get to stand here and tell our enemies, the booty, unicorn horn hating, negative nancy’s that they may take away our Booooootttttty Oooooooo’s, but they’ll never take our freeeedddooommmm!!”

 

Roman blinked mouth open as Dolph snickered “Did he just quote Braveheart?” Styles whispered, snorting as Xavier raised Francesca 2 and blew out the charge fanfare tune “Chaaaargggggeeeeee!!” Kofi and Big E yelled from beside him, Xavier holding Francesca 2 above his head. Fierce yells and howls erupted and the roster streamed between The New Day members and ran for the guards, who didn’t expect it and flinched back. Roman saw the roster dive on them and just cut through them, dropping them as The New Day charged in. Quickly, the guards fought back and a proper brawl broke out. It surrounded the ring, fighting men and women everywhere! “Guys! Time to go!” Roman yelled, seeing some of the guards fighting closer to the ring and glaring up. _“If they surround us now, we’re done for!”_ he thought, scared of that happening! Rushing for the ropes, they slowly backed up as four bloody guards slid in, their faces set in furious scowl.

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” the lead one yelled. “Out tha’ door!” Becky spat, pointing “An’ if ya wanna keep your face tha’ way it is, get tha fuck outta tha’ way!” she hissed, moving forward. The guards rushed them, Roman and Becky were pushed back, closer to Dean as his friends charged in and met them head on. Roman glared frustrated _“I can’t fucking fight!!”_ he thought, pissed. Styles was underneath one, hands in front of his face as the guard pounded on him, Neville was kicking the crap out of another, Jimmy darting around, tripping, tackling and generally being a nuisance. Neville and Jey were fending off three more, before Dolph slipped behind two and dragged them away. _“They’re ok! They’re holding their own!”_ he thought in relief, he had been so afraid that the guards would just sweep over them! More guards slid in and charged at Roman and Becky. _“We need to get out of here!”_ he thought, a little panicked as he saw more slip in the door and join the brawl. He tensed, waited until they were close enough, seized one of their vests and heaved one over the ropes single handed. Roman cried out as his wounds stretched, but watched him land. He landed on American Alpha, who rounded on him and flung him into the barricade. Becky turned back, fighting off a guard intent on dragging her under the ropes. The other slid around them, intent on reaching Dean.  

 

 _“Not fucking happening!!”_ Roman thought, that red mist beginning to descend again as he drew closer to his injured brother “Touch him and ill rip your fucking spine out!” he snarled, Kevin reinforcing the statement by sinking his teeth into his calf and shaking for all he was worth. _“Go, Kev!”_ Roman thought, as he whistled for him. Kevin dislodged himself and darted away, behind Roman as the guard rounded on him, furious. Roman flung himself at the man, driving him back and pummelling him with his one arm until he went limp beneath him. “Fucking told you to stay away from him!” he spat, levering himself up on the ropes and fighting the urge to vomit from the pain. Roman froze as he heard Kevin snarling and barking frantically. He looked back at Dean, a guard was a little less than a foot away from him! His eyes fixed on Roman, caught in the act of trying to sneak Dean away _“Those fuckers planned this!”_ he realised, his gut churning _“If Kevin wasn’t here, they could have!”_

 

He had nearly fallen for it! “Don’t even fucking think about it!” he snapped, pulling himself up on the ropes, eyes boring into him “Fuck, I should have thought that they would have done something like this!” he thought, kicking himself.  The guard paused, then dove, arms outstretched for Dean. Kevin yowled and bit his arm, knocking it away from where he was just about to seize Dean’s hair.  Roman yelled in rage, seized his neck, dragged him up and screamed in his face “Are you fucking serious?!” he looked around, holding his anger with difficulty, if he started on him now, he’d kill him!  “Kane!” he yelled, attracting the big man’s attention. “Do me a favour and kick his ass for me?” he asked, smirking as he struggled as Kane drew closer “Can I make him scream?” he asked, excited. Roman shrugged “Go nuts. He’s all yours, man” he replied handing him off to a gleeful Demon.

 

“Let’s have some fun” he muttered to his victim as he dragged him away. Roman growled and yanked Becky back, breaking the guards hold and cracking him across the face. He fell back “Thanks Roman” she panted, clutching her arm. “Stick close” he bit out, his ankle throbbing and the knife wounds in his shoulder and upper arm sending waves of pain all over him “Watch Dean if I collapse, ok?” he was swaying, pain assaulting him nonstop and he was scared he would collapse and leave Dean unguarded! He was fighting it, but could he hold it off? She nodded “I will, but you’re not gonna. Dean needs ya” she panted “Suck it up Reigns, ya can collapse after” and he blinked, then nodded. _“I have to, I collapse now, I’ll be too hard to carry out!”_ he realised, forcing the dizziness back and straightening his spine. Focusing, he channelled the pain into sharpening his fogging mind and sharpening his senses. _“I can do this!”_ he thought, making himself believe it

 

Roman looked up, more black figures were sliding through the door and piling into the brawl _“We need to leave!”_ he thought, nervously. _“This is too dangerous now!”_ Styles and the others were just rolling men out to the waiting roster when Roman turned around _“They’re ok! We’re all ok!”_ he thought, scanning them as he checked Dean was ok. Over the screams, yells and curses “Styles!” he yelled, grabbing his arm “We need to go! More are appearing every second!” he yelled “Can you carry Dean?!” he asked, hating to ask him.  “ _I can’t!”_ he thought, glaring at his ankle and his blanket wrapped shoulder. He nodded. Scooping up Kevin and fastening him to Jimmy’s chest “Everyone, meet by the ramp! Jey, stick close to Dolph and Becky, they haven’t got radios!” he yelled, pulling himself along on the ropes and slipping out under the bottom rope. He bit back a cry as his back brushed the mat, agony spiking.  

 

Turning, he carefully pulled Dean under as he held his aching ankle up _“We got him!”_ he thought, allowing a little relief through. _“Hes ok, we got him!”_ He cut that thought off until they were away. If he lost him again, it would kill him if he had to go through that again, especially with Seth gone! Styles hopped down beside him and carefully pulled Dean closer. “I got him, Roman. Don’t worry, man” he said patiently as Roman carefully adjusted his hold on his brother. “Sorry, I just-“ he trailed off _“I wanted to carry him out”_ he thought, missing the warm weight in is arms. “Its ok, man. Just watch our backs, ok?” Roman nodded and swallowed as Dean’s hand hung, a flashback to the hospital. “Roman, let’s go!” Dolph yelled, kicking a guard in the face as he lunged for them. _“I never even saw him!”_ he thought, uneasy. More and more were fighting their way through and Roman saw they needed to leave, now!

 

The twins appeared and slung one of his arms over their shoulders. He bit back a scream “Go!” they yelled, glancing back fearfully. Roman looked back and he snarled, trying to turn back and reach the bloody man crawling to his wife on the other side of the ring. _“He just won’t stay down!”_ he thought, the earlier fury appearing again. Hunter turned back, his eyes wide as he saw them moving away. He smirked at him and Roman lunged back, furious. “Roman! Stop, for fucks sake!” they yelled together, dragging him away. “That’s exactly what he wants, man!! Dean and Seth need you, Uce!” Jey yelled over the noise. That snapped him out of it and nodded, turning his back on his boss _“I’ll be fucking back for him!”_ he promised himself, Hunter hadn’t paid the debt he owed this family, not in the slightest! Moving surprisingly fast on one leg, they moved for a gap in the brawl and slid through, ducking as Show threw a guard over their heads. “Sorry!” he yelled, chuckling. He sobered, seeing the state of them as they moved past. Roman looked back, the giant and Ryback were following them, intercepting the guards as they dove for them.”Thank fuck!” he thought, relieved. “Thanks, guys!” Dolph yelled back as they broke through the other side.

 

A massive hand fell on Romans good shoulder “Look after them, ok? And tell Seth I’m sorry for what happened to him. I should have stopped it” he rumbled, before disappearing back into the brawl. Roman blinked, half out of it “Stopped what?” Jimmy asked, confused. “Forget it! We gotta go!” Jey yelled, releasing Roman for a minute while he kicked a guard back into the fray, knocking him into The Ascension who turned and ripped into him. They moved up the ramp and ducked through the curtain. _“We’re outside the back door!”_ Punk said, through the earpiece. “Thank fuck!” Styles said, moving faster as Dolph led the way there. Roman didn’t like that Sheamus and Rusev had disappeared after they tried to trap them earlier _“While Seth was still here”_ Roman thought, guilt rising in him. Panic hit him _“Jake can’t handle him and Orton by himself! I gotta help him!”_ he thought, scared. “Wait!” he cried and the group slowed, but didn’t stop “What about Seth?” they looked at each other “We can’t just leave him here! Hunter’ll be on the warpath and If they find him alone, oh god!” he cried, fear coursing through him at the thought.

 

No one replied “Roman-“ Jimmy said slowly and he knew what he was gonna say “I’m not leaving him! And Jake can’t fight off Hunter, Orton, the giant and all the guards by himself!” he said, lifting his arms from the twins and gritting his teeth as his ankle, arm and shoulder throbbed. “How’s Orton involved in this?” Jimmy asked, pulling his arm back around him carefully and pulling him forwards. “Hunter said he has that giant and Orton hunting down Seth!” he said in a rush, panic overtaking him again. They glanced at each other, faces grim “Ro-“ Jey began “No, Jey! Take Dean and go! Me and Jake’ll meet you when we get Seth!” he burst out, leaning on the wall. “And what happens when you find him, Orton and that giant that’s after Seth?!” Jimmy demanded, pulling Roman along when he wouldn’t move, taking advantage of his one good leg and arm

 

“You can’t walk, can’t run, can’t fight! Jake said it, you’ll be a liability!!” Jey carried on, incredulous. “This guy took on six of us and still kicked our asses, Uce!!” Jey cried “As well as that, Orton will take one look at you and focus on that leg, arm and shoulder, man! You know what he’s like, Roman!”  Roman was panicking “I don’t care! I just got him back two days ago! I can’t lose him again, I can’t!” he yelled, resisting them.  “ROMAN!” they yelled together and flinched, hearing yells and the crackling of radios and they were getting closer and louder! “Shit!! Go, fast!!” Becky yelled, looking over her shoulder, scared. The twins seized him and pulled his arms over their shoulders and ran, ignoring his pained yelp. They followed Dolph as he traced their route on Becky’s map. The yells were getting louder and they could hear footsteps now, pounding after them.

 

They picked up speed, desperate. “Almost there!” Dolph panted “Just around this corner!” Becky slid behind the twins and Roman, watching their backs. “Punk, we’re almost there!” Jimmy panted, rounding the corner and seeing the door at the end of the hallway. “Guys! Behind us!” Becky yelled, looking over her shoulder. Roman looked back, five guards were closing in, their eyes fixed on them, their yells triumphant! _“We can’t outrun them!”_ he thought, stopping and pushing Styles, who had Dean and Kevin, behind him. “Get him to the car! Now!” he barked, not watching to see if he did. _“I’m not letting them take him from me again!”_ he thought, hearing his footsteps fade away. He, the twins, Dolph, Neville and Becky faced them as they drew closer and closer. He braced himself as a guard flung himself at him, a sneer on his lips.

 

Roman grabbed him and using his momentum, swung him into the closest wall. He slumped, dazed. Roman staggered, off balance on one foot, his good hand on the wall-he was slammed back as he was tackled, the breath rushing from him. _“Nononono!”_ he thought, fighting to get up immediately as he was flipped over. Gasping and coughing, his eyes watering, he struggled as his arm was bent up behind him and he heard jangling _“Chains!”_ he thought in horror, thrashing. A hand ripped at the bandages “Ge’ the fuc’ off!” he spat, face pressed into the cold floor. Anger and frustration bloomed _“We were so close to getting away!”_ he thought, glancing at the open door ahead of him. Looking around, the rest were in similar trouble. “Shit, shit!” he thought, seeing his friends fighting for their lives. Becky was pinned on the wall, kicking furiously, Dolph was pinned on the floor, one foot buried in a guard’s throat on top of him, Neville was pulling back on chains around his wrists, furious as they yanked him towards a door, his eyes fixed on Dolph _“That’s not right!”_ he thought, anger brewing again, fighting harder at the sight, managing to flip himself back over _“At least Dean got out!”_ The twins were already in chains and were being yanked down the hallway, their yells echoing. The sight made him snap, that fury from earlier roaring back. “Not fucking happening! We got Dean, we’re going to get Seth and we will get away!” he thought, that red mist colouring his vision. Roman snarled, fury lending him strength as he flung off the man off, got to his feet, hopped closer and dove on the two men dragging away his cousins and his friend.   

 

They slammed into a wall, releasing the chains. Roman was seeing stars, his shoulder screaming as it was knocked against the wall. He staggered up, the twins helping him. They backed up as Styles and Punk charged in from the door, Kane and The Wyatt’s appeared from the corridor they had just come from. They stared, shocked for a second, then dove in, dragging the guards off and beating them down. “Go!” Kane bellowed, flinging a man across the room as American Alpha appeared and dove into the fight. “We have them controlled for now in the ring! Now’s your chance!” Gable yelled. “Go, for fucks sake!” Jordan bit out, staggering from a kick to his head. Roman nodded, motioning to the others. “We’ll come back” he replied, panting and clutching his arm. “Be sure you do, Roman” Bray chuckled, his intense eyes creeping him out “I do miss our battles, along with your love, Ambrose. He is most addictive when he’s scared, is he not?” Roman stared _“How does he know?”_ he thought, unnerved _“Is it that obvious?”_ Bray laughed “When your Lunatic wakes, tell him there’s a price for our help today. And that there’s always a place in The Wyatt Family for him. Never could resist the damaged ones” he laughed, delivering a vicious clothesline on a guard sneaking up behind him.

 

Possessiveness rose in him and he glared “Not gonna happen, Wyatt!” he snapped. “Ro, we gotta go!” Jimmy yelled, nervous. Roman growled, but that seemed to amuse Bray, before Jey pulled him back. He jerked in surprise as “ _Roman! We can manage these guys long enough for you guys to disappear, ok? Get to a hospital, and get checked, then go, ok?”_ Xavier yelled in his ear, shouts in the background. “What about Hunter?!” he yelled back, straining to listen as he was pulled to the door. “ _Got ‘em locked in a room, man! We took their phones and radios. They’re not going anywhere!”_ he replied, laughing _“Most of the guards are out!”_ Relief hit him “Thank you, Xavier. Tell the roster the next drinks are on us, once we take down The Authority for good!” A snicker _“Gonna hold you to that, man! Good luck! Be careful, there’s probably more around”_ Dolph kicked the doors open and ushered them through, glancing back, hearing the yells echoing as the Wyatt’s, American Alpha and Kane took care of the group of guards.

 

“Guys!” Punk yelled, jumping into the driver’s seat, AJ in the other car behind them. “We gotta go! Get in the fucking cars!” he snapped, tense and jumpy. They rushed for the cars, Roman thought of Seth somewhere behind him the building, running for his life made him stop. _“I can’t just leave him!”_ he thought, anguished. “I can’t leave him!” he cried, resisting. “Roman! We have to! We stay and we’ll all be in the shit! Dean needs you! Trust Jake to get him out, ok?” Dolph barked, yanking open the door. “But-“ Roman began. “But nothing! You can’t help him now, none of us can, man! What we can do is look after who we got out and pray he turns up! In the fucking car, Reigns, now!” he yelled, eyes darting around for any threats. Roman shook his head, but the twins dragged him forward and dumped him in the car, Jimmy clambering in after him. “Guys! We can’t leave Seth!” he cried, pulling himself up, panic and wrongness roaring through him at the thought of leaving Seth behind with a group of murderous psychopaths! Becky slid in behind them, next to Dean and slammed the door shut. “Go!” she yelled “There’s more comin’ from tha’ side!” she exclaimed, fearful. Roman whipped around and his heart stopped, seeing a large group of men sprinting towards them, yelling into radios.

 

“Shit!” Punk cursed, slamming the car into drive and pressing the accelerator. The car jerked forward, the other close behind. “AJ, you ok?” Punk barked, worry lacing his voice. “Yeah, yeah I’m ok! Let’s just get away from here!” she replied shakily from a phone on the dash. They watched with fearful eyes as they chased the cars for a couple of seconds, before falling back and yelling into radios, some running for the side of the building, the rest watching them leave. “Follow me!” Punk was barking into the phone, but Roman didn’t hear him. His thoughts were on his youngest little brother _“I’m so sorry Seth!”_ he thought, seeing the arena recede in the mirrors. Huge loss rose in him, making his eyes fill. It felt like he was leaving a third of himself behind in that arena, and it fucking hurt!

 

He clutched Dean closer to him, the familiar smell and heat calming the storm within him. _“We got him back!”_ he thought, heart soaring as he saw the familiar tousled curls in front of him. He allowed the relief to hit him then, and he shook with the force of it. Immediately, guilt ripped at him, what about Seth?! He knew Hunter would punish Seth for his disobedience if he got him, and Roman was praying with everything he had that Jake would get him out. He didn’t deserve to be stuck with them again, he had gotten away! He had fucking left them, but then he had risked everything for him and Dean! And how had he responded? By running and leaving him to a building full of psychopaths!! _“Dean will hate me when he finds out what happened”_ he thought, clutching his arm gently. “Please dint hate me” he whispered, his voice breaking. He laid his forehead on Dean’s hair, fighting to keep from ripping the door open and going to find their little brother. _“I can’t! Dean needs me! If I go and they catch me, he’ll give himself up!”_ he thought, tears trickling down his face and soaking the curls. Dean would, no matter the consequences! He’d hate to be alone, he’d rather be suffering with them than be apart from them. Roman couldn’t let that happen! He knew Seth would kick his ass if he knew he was thinking of doing something like that, going back in when they had already gotten away!

 

So, Roman clutched Dean, ignored everyone else as he was driven away from his little brother, leaving him to the mercy of a group of people who had already proven how willing they were to go to extreme lengths to get what they wanted _“I’m so sorry, Seth!”_ he cried brokenly inside his own head, the guilt and sense of betrayal nearly suffocating him and forcing tears to streak down his face. “I’m sorry, Ro” Jimmy whispered from in front of him “Jake’ll bring Seth to us when he gets him out, Ro” Roman didn’t reply, he just stared out the window at nothing, one hand on Dean’s arm. He allowed a small hope to rise in him at his cousin’s words. He carefully nurtured it, not allowing himself to think of the odds of Seth and Jake escaping that many people. _“Please, please let them get out! I can’t lose him again! We just got him back! Please don’t take him from us now!”_ he prayed as he dragged a blanket from the back and draped it over Dean. He huddled closer, wiping his face every now and again as they travelled further and further away from their little brother, images of what Hunter could be doing to him right now tormenting him.  


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? An update? XD I'm so sorry guys, things happened outside my control and this had to take a backseat for a while, i'm sorry :( But, things are better for me now, and i can dedicate a lot more time to this!! I really hope you guys enjoy this! It is a repost, the first half is the same, but the ending is different. Let me know what you think. Comment, comment, comment!! :) Damn its good to be back!! XD

Seth collapsed against the wall, panting and flexing his knee out slowly. He had managed to slip far enough ahead of the giant to have a minutes rest. And he was glad of it, his sides burning. _“He runs fast for a guy with knife wounds and a slash in his head!”_ he thought, leaning his head on the wall behind him. _“I only got so far ahead of him because those guards Hunter sent held him up!”_ His mind went back to Dean, crumpled in the ring, The Authority standing over him and he clenched his teeth in fury. Seth had forced himself to leave him there, everything in him was screaming to get to the ring as fast as he could, but he had left! He frowned, guilt ripping at him _“I fucking had to! That giant around Dean wasn’t something I could risk!”_ he thought, the idea making him shudder. He prayed Roman had heard him! They had moved Dean, Dolph and Becky and he was so scared that Roman and the others were searching in a completely different area for him!   _“I can’t hold him off forever! They need to get him and get out as fast as they can!”_ he thought, ignoring the fear that he was barely holding back at what was gonna happen when he eventually caught up to him.

 _“I accepted this”_ he reminded himself _“This is what I need to do to get them out and I’ll do it, no matter the cost to me!”_ Footsteps echoed and he grimaced, pulling himself up. He resisted coughing, his throat burning. _“Gotta get some water”_ he thought. He darted out of the hallway, running for the cafeteria. A hand seized him, dragged him back and slammed him on the wall. He blinked, stunned _“He wasn’t this close!”_ he thought, shocked. The footsteps had been a good bit away, he shouldn’t have found him yet! Seth glared up, prepared to fight as hard as he could and give Roman enough time to get everyone out and away safely _“I gotta delay him!”_ he thought, determined. He froze, terror freezing him as he met cold, expressionless eyes _“Nonononono!”_ he thought, pressing back into the wall, his heart slamming. The hand tightened “Time for a little payback, right Rollins?” Orton said calmly, his eyes pinning him down. “O-orton-” Seth stammered, so scared he was shaking and couldn’t speak right. _“This can’t be happening!”_ he thought, terrified. There was no one else on the roster that scared him as much as he did. After the vicious beating he had gotten that ended up with him eating an RKO through the announce desk, he had developed a healthy fear of the man currently pulling him along the hallway by his hair.

He struggled _“I have to draw the giant off! He’ll go back to Roman or Dean otherwise!”_ he thought frantic. It wasn’t even the beating, it was the way Orton could make you feel like prey, like he knew exactly what to do to break you into a million little pieces! “O-orton, y-you don’t u-understand what’s g-going on h-here!” he pleaded, resisting his iron grip. He glanced down “Oh, I do. I don’t care. All I want is my pound of flesh, and today, I’m gonna rip it off of you!” he smirked, his eyes chilling Seth to his core. The giant, he was scared of, but Orton was on a whole other level! He seemed to know how to exactly take apart anyone he chose and he was terrifyingly good at it! _“The giant wants to kill me, but Orton wants to see me suffer!”_ he thought, fighting harder _“Orton can and will break me easily, he knows exactly how! Hunter must have put him up to this!”_ he realised, horrified. _“They know how much he scares me!”_   “L-let m-me go!” he yelped, twisting and turning desperately, his eyes keeping an eye out for the giant.

“No can do! Hunter wants a word with you, before I get you all to myself!” he responded, casually, but the smirk on his face made Seth struggle harder. _“He’s taking me to Hunter?!”_ he thought, fear twisting his insides. _“He made a deal with him?!”_ Seth knew he wasn’t getting away and the noise he was making was probably drawing the giant down on them right now! _“_ R-randy, s-stop!” he whispered, his heart hammering so hard he felt sick. To Seth’s surprise, he did, dragging him up so he was face to face with those terrifying eyes. Seth gulped, petrified. “H-he w-wants to k-kill m-me” he stuttered, barely able to get the words out. Closing his eyes and forcing the terror back “He’ll g-go for you t-too, if he sees you n-near me!” he whispered frantically. _“If I can make him think the giant will kick his ass, he might leave!”_ he thought, hoping to fuck the idea of an ass kicking would make The Viper back off!

Orton’s eyes darkened and he chuckled, the sound chilling him and sweat appear on his forehead. “He can try” Orton replied, smirking and resumed pulling him along. _“Shit! Fuck!”_ Seth thought, panicking, his eyes darting everywhere, expecting to see a gigantic shadow any second! “Let go!” he yelled, lashing out with his foot as a last, desperate move and connecting on Orton’s ribs. He huffed in surprise and dropped Seth. He paused for a second, surprised it had worked _“Gotta run!”_ he thought, scared he had just given Orton a reason to kick his head in, regardless of what Hunter said. He scrambled back, turning to run. A massive hand seized his neck and dragged him up. “Gotcha!” the giants voice spat, satisfied.

Seth cried out _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ he thought, struggling. He forgot about Orton, focused on the man who wanted to end him. He kicked out, connecting with his stomach, he didn’t flinch. Seth gasped, the hand tightening down mercilessly. He was choking, he couldn’t breathe! Desperate, Seth reached out and raked his fingers over his eyes. He swore, but eth hold didn’t loosen!  “Hey!” a deep voice barked and a chair smashed into the giants face, driving him back. _“What the-?”_ Seth thought, confused. The hand around Seth didn’t budge as he staggered. Black spots appearing- “He’s mine!” Orton spat, his face furious. Seth snarled, twisting in his grasp, sensing an opportunity to escape. The giant groaned “What, this?” he snapped, shaking Seth. He grit his teeth in anger, but kept his mouth shut. _“If they fight, I can slip away!”_ he thought, praying they would rip each other apart!

“Yeah, that” Orton hissed, eyes flashing “Drop it!” The giant shrugged and flung Seth. He crashed through a door and slammed onto the floor and rolled. He gasped as he sucked in air, face down _“This is so fucked up! The two of them were arguing over gets to hurt me!”_ he thought, a surreal feeling washing over him. Pushing himself up, he giant flew through the doors with a bang and slid along the floor. Seth scrambled away as he stopped next to him. He yelped as a thick hand closed around his ankle and dragged him closer. Seth glanced back, he had a fucking knife in his hand!! He fought harder, slamming his free foot into his fingers “Sorry about this, Rollins, but we gotta cut playtime short! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your brothers knew how much you screamed!” he spat, a deranged smirk on his face, Seth crying out as the knife dug into his calf. “He stabbed me!” he thought, the pain shocking him.

He pulled Seth in, pulled the knife out and raised it, pinning Seth with one massive hand. Seth fought, twisting and kicking his stomach, chest, arms, fucking anywhere to get him and that fucking knife away!! He ignored the kicks as Seth watched the knife above him shining in the light as it descended. _“He’s really gonna kill me”_ he thought, a strange calmness washing over him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the descending knife, aimed for his chest. A foot blocked out the image as it whacked into the giants face, full force. Something crunched and he rolled off Seth, holding his face and the knife dropping by his head with a clatter. Seth stared at it and his blood on it, stunned as the weird fog dissipated. _“He nearly killed me!”_ he thought, delayed fear and panic hitting him and he gasped, sliding away from the bloodstained knife. He looked up and pulled himself back on shaking arms, scared. Orton glared down at him, face murderous.

Seth held his breath, waiting for the inevitable beat-down that Orton was about to unleash. _“Just let it be over quick!”_ he thought, tense as his heart thrummed within him, heightening his senses. The giant groaned, Orton twitched and turned away. Seth breathed out in relief as he stalked off, attention focused on the groaning man. _“He saved me! Randy Orton saved me!”_ he thought, the idea so alien to him that he could barely understand it. Seth watched, gobsmacked as Orton slowly circled the giant. “Finally!” he muttered to himself, not realising Seth was listening. The giant staggered to his feet and glared “Who the fuck’re you?” he demanded, his nose dented and blood pouring. Orton smirked “Been a long time, Grayson” he responded and the giant paused, surprised. He looked closer “Orton?!” he said, surprised, a slow smile spreading out. _“They know each other?!”_ Seth thought, terrified.

Sliding towards the door on shaking legs, he watched as they stared at each other. The air was charged, thick with unshed violence and Seth was very sure a vicious brawl was about to break out. “How ya been, Randall?” he sneered “Better than you right now” he shot back, smirking as he stepped closer “Rollins got you good, didn’t he?” He scowled _“Does he have a death wish?!”_ Seth thought, edging closer to the door, but strangely mesmerised. Grayson growled “Like he could touch me! His little friend was a fighter though. Kinda hard to put down a Marine, but I managed” he shrugged, smirking when Orton’s face shut down. He looked at Seth, who froze, pressed against the wall as the cold eyes locked on him again. “Was he a Marine?” he demanded, cold fury in his voice. Seth nodded, tears building and pulled out his tags “Y-yeah he was. He k-killed him and took his t-tags” he replied shakily, the door forgotten.

Seth backed further into the wall as Orton’s face seemed to twist, his face becoming more feral and his eyes darken “Name!” Orton spat, eyes glittering. Seth shrank back, terrified “J-jake Shepard” he replied, hoping his legs would hold him up. Orton turned back to him “You killed a Marine?” he said softly, stalking forwards. He didn’t reply, just watched Orton carefully. “Back of right leg, left arm, neck and head” Seth burst out, scared of attracting either one of their attention, but he was backing Orton on this! “That’s where he’s hurt!” and yelped as a chair flung by Grayson narrowly missed him. Seth rolled and glanced up and backed up, fast!

Orton was on the giants back, laying punch after punch on the side of his face, furious. “You were a Marine and you killed one of our own?!” he was spitting. As Seth watched, Grayson grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him off and slammed him down, straddling his waist “Yeah I did! And I’m gonna do it again!” he hissed _“Shit, shit, shit!”_ Seth thought, scared as he scrambled for the door as Grayson pounded on Orton. Another chair narrowly missed him, driving him back and away from the door, Grayson flinging it from where he had Orton pinned. _“Fuck! He won’t let me leave!”_ he thought, fear rising as he rose to his feet, dragging a stunned Orton up and flinging him into a wall, where he slumped, still.

Seth darted for the door, heart in his throat as he started towards him, the look in his eyes terrifying him. A hand clasped around the back of his neck and dragged him back as he stepped in front of him, blocking the door. Terror exploding “Let me go!” he yelled, snatching one of his knives from his belt and sinking it as far as he could into his upper arm, the closest part to him. He roared in pain and surprise, releasing Seth and staggering back, the knife embedded deep in the muscle. Seth ran, not for the door, but to Orton _“He’s my only chance now! Fuckers blocking the doorway and Orton used to be a Marine!”_ he thought, sliding to a stop beside him and pushing back the fear that he always felt around him. “Randy!!” he yelled, slapping his face “Wake up! Randy, c’mon, please wake up!” he begged desperately as Grayson got to his feet and turned to him, face furious and arm bloody. “Randy!! Please wake up!!” he pleaded, terrified _“Nononono!”_ he thought, backing up fast as he stalked towards him, arm hanging useless at his side.

Seth scrabbled around him, feeling for a bit of wood, metal, anything he could use against him _“I have one knife, I can’t let him know I have it!”_ he thought, thoughts racing in his head. His back hit the wall and he scrambled up to his feet, glaring at him as he came closer. “Let’s have some fun, Rollins. I was gonna make it quick, but you dragged me around this arena and stabbed me, frankly I’m a little pissed off!! So, I’m gonna take my time and make sure you feel every single second of what I’m about to do to you!” he snarled and Seth huddled back into the wall, shaking and sweating. _“He’s injured on his left side, he mightn’t be able to catch me!”_ he thought. He knew it was a desperate move, he could be faking it! _“I have to try! I stay here and he kills me for sure!”_ Taking a deep breath, he ran, hoping that he wouldn’t be able to lift his left arm to grab him. Seth jerked back, stomach dropping, as his right hand buried itself in his hair.

“Nice try, Rollins! Thought you might try something like that!” he laughed and flung him, one handed into a stack of chairs. Crying out as something snapped, Seth lay dazed, blood dripping from cracking his head into the support beam set in the floor as he fell. He could feel a rough hand searching him and removing his last knife. He groaned in pain, sliding onto the floor with a thump and blinking. _“Not good!”_ he thought blearily _“Have no weapon now an’ I think he broke my arm!!”_ He was dragged up and pinned, back first to the wall. “Rollins! C’mon, stay with me! Can’t have you sleeping, can we?” he laughed, cracking him across the face, hard. He groaned, half out of it, everything blurry around him. A fist this time, something else cracked and he yelled out, the side of his face on fire!! Seth snapped back into focus and glared. “Wouldn’t dream of it, asswipe!” he spat, feeling blood trickle down his face.

Seth’s blood went cold when he held up the knife and he laughed. _“What’s he gonna do with that?!”_ he thought, so scared that he was going to end him now! Seth fought, kicking out, aiming for his dented face and his injured legs. A huge hand tightened around his neck, pulled him forward and slammed him back, his head taking most of the impact again. Seth lolled, the hand supporting him. _“Gotta fi’ht”_ he urged himself, trying to make the world stop spinning around him. Forcing his head up, he glared with a snarl on his face “So expressive!” he muttered and drove the knife through his shoulder and through to the wall behind him, pinning him there. “Wait here, would ya?” he snickered. Seth sucked in a shocked breath and looked down at the knife pinning him to the wall, the one protruding from his fucking shoulder.

He didn’t understand, the sight of it buried to the hilt in him filling him with disgust and wrongness _“No! He didn’t!”_ he thought, stunned. Then the pain hit. It was like a wave had crashed over him and he screamed until his throat wouldn’t work anymore, his shoulder was on fire! It felt like every nerve ending was burning, it was excruciating! Grabbing the handle of the blade with his good hand, he tugged on it, desperate to get the metal out of his shoulder _“Gotta get it out!! Oh god!! It hurts so bad!!”_ he thought, vision flickering and whimpering loudly. A new wave of pain hit as he jerked the knife, so strong he nearly fainted. _“No, I cant! Hurts so bad!”_ Sobbing, he slumped, not looking at the horrifying image of something sticking out of his shoulder, the feeling of it there making him gag. _“I’m ok! I’m ok!”_ he chanted, panicked in his head as he vaguely noted him moving towards Orton, who was stirring slightly.

 _“Where he stabbed me, there’s no major vessels, I won’t bleed out!”_ he thought, forcing himself to try and remember the anatomy classes he had taken in high school to distract himself. He couldn’t move his fingers or his arm, trying to lift them, he cried out from the pain. He panted, sweating _“I can’t move my fingers or my arm, that’s what cracked when I fell!”_ he thought, sickened at the way his forearm was twisted. “ _He didn’t hit any nerves! Thank fuck!”_ he thought in relief, not feeling the pinching sensation of a damaged nerve as the pain subsided little by little. It didn’t go away, his shoulder and arm were still screaming and he felt nauseous, but he was controlling it, barely. As long as he didn’t move, it wouldn’t be that awful mind numbing pain again. He looked up to see Orton slam the giant into a wall, drag him off it and sling him across the room chasing him with a sadistic smirk. _“I can’t stay here!”_ he realised, head going blurry again as Orton darted past him cold eyes flicking over him

 _“As soon as he’s done with him, he’ll come for me!”_ he thought, the idea freezing the blood in his veins. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the knife again and tugged on it, gritting his teeth as the pain amped up again. Keeping a close eye on the brawl, he pulled, the knife not moving a fucking inch! “C’mon, please!” he spat, putting all his strength in his remaining hand into it. It didn’t budge. Seth slumped, tears of pain and frustration sliding down his face. As Orton flew past the doorway and slammed into the wall with a pained grunt, something moved in the hallway. _“What is that?!”_ he thought, nervous. Seth focused on it, warily and cursed as a black uniform stepped into view. Somewhere to his left, Orton was snarling, a vicious sound that drew the guards attention. _“Nononono!”_ he thought, seeing him shift closer and fiddle with a phone in his hand. _“He’s calling others here!”_ he thought, fear hitting him. Grasping the knife again, he yanked it desperately, a bitten back scream ripping from him. It still didn’t move! _“I have to get away!”_ he thought, panicked as the uniform stepped further into the doorway.

He didn’t want to be Hunters pet again, especially now they had lost whatever marbles they had left and the fucking knife in his shoulder and the broken arm would be a target for them! The man stepped closer and Seth froze. It was his only defence, hoping he wouldn’t see him, pinned like an insect on a fucking board! _“Don’t see me, don’t see me!”_ he prayed, so grateful his shirt was the same grey as the wall behind him! He stepped in even more and Seth stared in shock _“Am I hallucinating?!“_ he thought, hope rising fast. The amount of pain he was in, it was a possibility. The guy in the uniform looked so much like Jake! Grief welled up and crushed him, seeing the same black hair, alert posture, he even had the scar on his arm where he had cut it open on rusty metal as he and Seth had ran from an irate neighbour they year before!

 _“Could it be him?”_ he thought, eyes fixed on him. He was peering around the corner of the door, glancing down at a small phone in his hands. “Jake?” he whispered, stunned. The figure peered around carefully, something wrapped around his neck. Green eyes flashed around _“It’s him!!”_ he thought, stunned as he watched him creep in slowly, eyes fixed on Orton pounding on Grayson now  “Jake!” he yelled, struggling with the knife again as Jakes head snapped in his direction, ignoring the brawling men. _“Jake! Its Jake!”_ he thought, so relieved he felt faint! Adrenaline spiked in him, driving back the pain _“It’s him!! He’s not dead!!”_ he thought in relief, tears slipping from his eyes as the familiar green eyes met his and widened in shock.

Pocketing the phone, he ran to him. Seth reached out with his good arm “H-he s-said y-you were d-dead!!” he stammered out, pulling him into a one armed hug as soon as he was close enough. “S-said he k-killed you, J-jake!” he sobbed, holding him tight as relief crashed through him. _“He’s not dead!”_ “Seth! I’m ok! He didn’t get me, its ok!” he whispered, voice shaking slightly. “He got you, though! Shit, Seth! Can you move your fingers and arm?” he asked, carefully examining him. He shook his head and wiped his face with his good arm and smiled up at him “Can’ move m’arm, ‘s broken” he mumbled. He so happy to see the green eyes looking back at him. Jakes face softened “Seth” he sighed and leaned in to the hug again. Seth clutched him, the heat and small of him convincing him he wasn’t hallucinating, he was alive!! “Thought I lost you, man!” he sniffled as Jake pulled back.

“Not happening any time soon, Seth” he replied, cupping his face. Seth nodded, exhausted. Jake examined his shoulder. ”Any pain anywhere in the shoulder joint, arm or your neck?” he asked, all business now. “Arm” he said slowly, blinking. Jake slipped behind him and he sighed in relief “You’re ok. It’ll bleed like a bitch when I pull it out, so I’m not going to, ok? We’ll deal with it and your arm once I’ve kicked his ass!” he spat, withdrawing a knife and glaring over as Orton kicked Grayson in the face, knocking him back. “You gonna help, Shepard or chat with your boyfriend?” he called, managing to sound cool and calm with blood dripping from a deep looking cut on the side of his neck. “Seth, I’ll be back” he promised and ran, clocking the giant in the back of the head as he struggled to rise. He shook it off and rose to his feet, gaze flicking between the two as they circled him “Thought I ended you!” he snapped, disbelieving. “Me too” Jake retorted and flung his knife.

He dodged, but the bad leg buckled and the knife thudded into his right leg, a scream ripping out. At the sign of weakness, Orton pounced, a look of savage glee on his face as he cracked him across the face. _“He’s really enjoying this!”_ Seth thought, unnerved, making himself focus on the brawl and try to ignore the pain. Seth watched as Grayson rolled away, seized a chair and flung it. Jake and Orton dived away, rolled, hopped to their feet and charged at him. He braced himself and at the last second, pulled the knife that Seth had buried in his arm out and flung it at Orton. He tried to dodge, eyes flaring wide in surprise, he was too close and the knife flying too fast, it was gonna hit him! Jake dived in front, the knife impacting with a dull thump that echoed. He collapsed, face down and not moving. “Jake!!” Seth yelled, horrified. Orton continued on and barrelled into the man, driving him back and pulling him down, furious.

“Jake!!” Seth yelled, pulling on the knife again and nearly vomiting at the pain. _“I just got him back!”_ he thought in horror. He looked up and saw Jake pull himself up and pull the knife out with a yank. Seth realised _“He has a vest!”_ he remembered in relief, sagging back on the wall, a shaking hand over his face in relief _“Orton doesn’t!”_ he realised, turning back to the brawl. Randy was hitting him again and again, until his knuckles were bloody, the guy threw him of and staggered to his feet. Jake appeared, moving faster than Seth thought possible – Grayson caught him, yanked out the knife he took from Seth and buried it in Jakes chest. Jake cried out, struggled free and nailed him with a foot under his chin. Seth blinked _“Did Jake just Superkick someone?!”_ he thought, snorting as he fell back through stacked tables with a resounding crash. “Jake!” Seth screamed, seeing the knife protruding from his chest as he straightened up from the wall he collapsed onto _”The vest didn’t block it!”_ he thought, terrified. He looked back, leaning in the wall, gritting his teeth at the pain “Its ok, Seth! I’m fine, I swear!” he bit out, checking it and cursing.

 _“He has a fucking knife in his chest!”_ he thought, sickened. Grayson staggered upright and Orton charged again, face focused. “Shepard, the chains!” Orton barked as he ran, pointing. Jake darted for them _“They’re winning!”_ Seth realised, excited. Grayson waited until Orton was in reaching distance and grabbed out at him. Orton, expecting it, dodged and Grayson met him with a knee to the gut and a fist to the side of the head. Orton flew back, shaking his head and struggling to his feet as Grayson turned and ran at Jake. “Jake!” Seth yelled in warning, terrified. He snarled as he drew closer, then ducked and rolled as he swung. He started after Jake - Orton appeared again, a hand covered in blood clutching his cheek and kicked out at his bad leg, he howled in pain as the leg collapsed. Jake knocked out the other one from behind and he fell to his knees with a thump. _“Jakes staying out of it now, he can’t risk another injury!”_ Seth realised, thankful he had the sense to stay out of it now!

Immediately, Grayson was struggling up, but Orton was infuriated and kept attacking the areas he knew were injured, slamming fists into his head, arms and legs, anywhere with a wound and driving him down to the floor. Grayson twisted, dragging Orton down and wrapping his hands around his neck. “Randy!” Seth yelled, Orton thrashed, his face going red- “Seth! Don’t look!” Jake yelled, running for them, scooping up a knife on the floor as he did. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what Jake was about to do. A thump, Orton gasping and a roar of pain that made his ears hurt. He looked up, Jake was yanking Orton up and away, The Viper coughing. Grayson was panting, the knife buried in his collarbone, seemingly out for now “You ok?” Jake panted, leaning Orton on the wall. He nodded “Nice work” he croaked, eyes fixed on the giant. _“They beat him! They really b-“_ he thought, shaking. He moved, Seth’s heart dropped- “Guys!” he squeaked, seeing him yank the knife from his shoulder and lunge at them. Orton pushed Jake away, dived to the side and smashed his knee into his face, seized the back of his shirt and drove him face first into the wall.

He slumped, stunned. Jake dragged him back and flung him on the floor. Orton didn’t stop there, he dived on him and dealt out punches to his head wound, a kick and punches to the wounds on his arms. He stamped on the deeper slashes and the knife still buried in his leg and the open wound on the other. He yelled out in agony and tried to crawl away. _“There’s the Randy that scares me shitless”_ he thought, recognising the side of Orton that rarely came out. He shivered, seeing it. Orton stalked him, that crazy look that terrified Seth emanating from him. Jake was dragging a coil of chain from the hallway, watching the two men carefully, ready to jump in if he was needed. Grayson pulled the knife from his leg as Orton crept up behind him. Seth opened his mouth, ready with a warning, before he could shout, he twisted and slashed out. Orton cursed as his leg flowed with blood, Grayson turned as Orton fell back and flung the knife.

“Seth!” Jake cried a warning as he dropped the chain and began to run to him. Seth saw his hand move and tried to dodge, the ripping agonising pain stopping him. He watched in horrified fascination as it flew towards him, struggling regardless of the pain exploding as it closed in. _“Its gonna hit me!”_ he realised, sickened. Seth sucked in a quick breath, a sharp, ripping pain in his good arm and it impacted on his left side, driving him back with the force of it and tearing a scream from him as his shoulder jerked against the knife. He stood, frozen and panting, waiting for another dose of mind numbing pain, but nothing happened. _“Why doesn’t it hurt?”_ he thought, scared to look down, a numb feeling beginning in his chest. _“The vest must have blocked it!”_ he thought in relief. He looked up, Jake was scrambling towards him, face stricken _“Whys he so upset? The vest blocked it!”_ he thought, thoughts strangely beginning to slow.

Orton was behind him, his face contorted as he yelled at the laughing, bloody giant on the ground _“Why’s he laughin’?”_ Seth opened his mouth, intending to ask when they could go get Ro and Dean, but something hot and wet dripped down his chin. Raising a suddenly very heavy hand, he wiped it and looked down. _“Why’s m’hand red?”_ he thought, confused. “J-jake-“ he stuttered as his friend reached him. _“I-is he o-ok?”_ he thought, avoiding looking at the knife in his chest. His eyes widened, seeing the red stuff on his hand “Seth, fuck!” he was yelling, scared. Seth blinked, confused. _“Wha’s happenin’? Why’m I sle’py?”_ he thought, eyes getting heavy. His side began to burn, the pain rapidly increasing as each second passed. He reached a hand down as the red stuff dripped down his chin. His fingers knocked against something in his side and he cried out as the pain increased dramatically, competing with his screaming shoulder and arm.

Snapping awake, he coughed, more red appearing as he did. _“Blood! Its blood!”_ he thought, terrified _“He got me! That fucker got me!”_ He coughed again, bringing up more blood and his vision blurred for a second. “Jake!” he cried, scared as he began to gasp, a liquid feeling in his chest that terrified him. “Seth!” a voice yelled and he looked up, blinking. Seth didn’t even realise his head was lolling, the knife pinning him to the wall the only thing keeping him up. _“Tha’s not goo’!”_ he thought, blinking. “Stay with me, man! Don’t fall asleep, Seth! Please don’t!” the scared sounding voice yelled. He nodded slowly and forced his eyes open. A jerk as the knife behind him was yanked from the wall, the metal still in his shoulder. He cried out as it jostled inside him as he felt himself being lowered to the ground carefully. “Seth! Open your eyes! Talk to me!” the voice yelled again, a hand tapping his face. He fought, opening his eyes and blinking at the frantic activity above him. “Wha’ happen’?” he slurred. Green eyes appeared, the fear in them waking Seth a little.

“Jake?” he asked groggily, trying to sit up. “He stabbed you again, he might have punctured a lung, ok? Lie back” he ordered and he did, head struggling to take that in. _“He stabbed me again?!”_ he thought, head fogging again as the pain intensified. His head swam, vision blurry. His whole body burned, it was agonising, he didn’t have the energy to roll into a ball and scream like he wanted. All he could do was lie there and gasp and cough up blood as Jake carefully moved him onto his side. _“M’gonna pass out”_ he thought, blearily. He could feel it, his vision flickering and the blinks getting longer and longer as the pain assaulted him _“M’not gonna make it”_ he thought, indescribable sadness welling up in him. He didn’t want to die. He wanted his brothers, his dog and he wanted to go home and not leave this world on the bloodstained floor of some random cobwebbed room in Chicago. He’d never have the chance to grow old with someone, to step in a ring again or even feel the sun on his skin again. What hurt the most was that he’d never get to see Roman and Dean again, to apologise for what he did, both the things they knew and the things they didn’t. Never see Dean’s excitable sky blue eyes or Roman’s calm silver pools, the feeling of safety he was surrounded by his older brothers. He’d leave Jake, another devastating loss to a man that had suffered so much already

“J-jake” he stuttered. _“Gotta tell him”_ he thought fuzzily. Jake looked at him, doing something Seth couldn’t feel. His hands were red and shiny looking _“M’blood!”_ he thought, a dull sense of fear poking at him. He opened his mouth “Seth, no!” he cried, green eyes wide and panicked, seeing what he was about to do “Save it for when we get back to Roman and Dean, ok?!” Seth woke, the names reviving him _“Need to get back to them!”_ he thought, frantic. _“I need to see them!”_ Trying to climb to his feet, he screamed as the knife in his side dragged in the floor, the grinding, slicing  sensation on his insides nauseating him. He flopped back, inches from unconscious, waves of crippling pain from his side and shoulder chipping away at his consciousness. Seth stared up, not registering the two men above him, one yelling at him, fear evident in his voice, the other quickly working on his side, pressing something on him.

He blinked slowly, the pain driving him closer and closer towards the edge. “Orton, help me get him to the medics!” he heard Jake cry as he leapt up. Seth didn’t feel it, all he knew was that he was suddenly moving. Orton wrenched open the door and they ran through, Seth whimpering as the knives moved in him. Black was gathering at the corners of his mind as he coughed, even more blood appearing and staining his shirt. He gasped, feeling like he couldn’t breathe properly _“Bloods fillin’ up m’lungs”_ he thought, head slumping on Jakes chest as he ran. “Seth! Stay with me! Stay awake!” he yelled desperately, and he picked up speed. _“M’tryin’”_ he thought, but his eyelids were so heavy, and he wanted to sleep so bad! Seth glanced to the side, every movement an effort as the darkness gathered at the edges of his eyes and began to creep forwards. _“I’m not gonna make it to the trainer’s room”_ he thought in a moment of clarity, blinking and driving it back momentarily.

He met Orton’s eyes as he coughed again, louder this time, the metallic taste coating his tongue making him gag. Taking a deep, gasping breath, he flicked his eyes at Jake “Look after him, and all of them?” he mouthed to him, eyes pleading. _“Not scared of him anymore”_ he thought, giving him a small smile. Orton frowned, then nodded, eyes unguarded for once and Seth swore he saw a flash of sadness in them. He nodded gratefully _“Jake’ll be ok. Randy will watch him and the rest of my family”_ he thought relaxing as his head fell back onto Jakes chest as he gasped, finding it harder and harder to breathe. _“Won’ be lon’ now”_ he thought, slipping back into the fog, the blackness reappearing. Seth sighed, relieved that Jake wouldn’t be alone and felt the darkness rush forward. _“Ro n’ Dean are safe. Wort’ it”_ he thought, seeing their faces, Dean as he won the United States Championship, how proud he was and the dimpled smile that had stayed on his face for days afterwards. Roman as they won the tag titles together, squishing Seth with his massive arms until he was dizzy. He squeezed his brother’s arm, wishing his other ones were there as the darkness rushed forwards and consumed him.

                                                                    

 

                                                                             *Dolph*

“Guys! You ok?!” the mask in the front the seat asked loudly, scanning the mirrors around him as he accelerated, putting distance between them and the arena. Dolph glanced around. Dean, bloody and unconscious, Roman, huddled next to Dean, not responding, Becky, arm tucked across her torso her face grey from pain. Him and Jey slightly shell shocked. He nodded slowly “We’re good” he replied as mask dug out his phone “Baby, you ok?” he said into it quickly. He looked back “Keep a look out for any SUV’s or cars that look suspicious!” he fired over his shoulder. Dolph nodded, the urgency in his voice clearing his head and amping up his nerves. _“They could take us all if they catch up to us!”_ he thought, scared _“Hunter and Steph would love to punish us!”_ He shuddered and scanned the road around them. “-remember the plan?” mask was saying when Dolph refocused. “Yep” a female voice replied _“They sound familiar!”_ he thought, trying to place their voices.

“I remember. Meet you at the Mercy?” she asked. Mask chuckled “Meet ya there!” he said, re-focusing on the road and leaving the line open. “Here, Dolph, let me get these off ya” Jey said quickly, eyes flicking around as he gestured for his wrists.  Dolph sighed as the cuffs fell off of his aching wrists “Thanks, man” he said to Jey, relieved. _“I don’t even think Ro realised he has a cuff on his wrist!”_ he thought worriedly, glancing at the haggard man next to him. Jey handed the key to him and Dolph quickly removed it, worried when Roman didn’t even look around. He frowned _“That’s not good. He’s beginning to go into some sort of shock!”_ he thought, worried. “-way back to the arena, Seth had the idea to slash the tyres of any of their cars that we could find. So, there mightn’t be any coming!” an unfamiliar voice was saying when he re-focused.

 _“Who is that?”_ Dolph thought, wary. Mask shook his head “Ok, but some will be patrolling, so we’ll continue as if they are, just in case! I don’t think all of them will go back and we can’t afford to lead them back to our place” he replied and Dolph agreed _“If they follow us back to wherever we’re going, they’ll take everyone!”_ he thought, a shudder at the thought. He watched as the car behind them turned off and disappeared and the phone clicked. “Where are they going?!” he burst out “We need to stick together!” The mask shook his head “Too dangerous. They’re looking for two cars, not one. This way, if one car is caught, the other has some chance to escape” Dolph didn’t like it, but he saw the sense in it. Mask pulled the car into some parking lot, jerked to a stop and cut the engine. _“Why are we stopping?!”_ Dolph thought, scared _“Shouldn’t we be moving as fast as we can?!”_ Hopping out “Quick! Jey, grab Dean! Dolph, help Roman and follow me! Becky, watch our backs!” Mask barked, eyes scanning around them constantly.

Dolph scrambled from the car, throwing Romans good arm across his shoulders and following the masked man deeper into the lot, wincing at the pained grunts from the Samoan. “Sorry Uce” he whispered. He didn’t reply. The masked man seemed to be searching for something, head darting in all directions. “What’re you looking for?” he whispered, the sense of vulnerability making him jumpy. Mask began to reply, but froze, then dove behind the nearest car, crouching down “Guards! Get down!” he hissed. Dolph felt the terror grow, he couldn’t go back to them, he couldn’t!! _“If they get us again, me, Becky and Dean will be punished!”_ he thought, shaking against the car. “Dolph! Dolph!!” a voice whispered to him fiercely, a hand on his shoulder shaking him. “Y-yeah?” he whispered back, looking up at the masked man.

“I know you’re scared, but hold it together, ok?” he said quickly and Dolph nodded, he had to! _“I wont be the reason we get caught!”_ he thought, determined _“I have to get back to Nev_!” The thought of his boyfriend calmed him and ignited a yearning in him. “I’m good” he whispered and the masked man nodded. “Ok. There’s three searching the lot. Me, Jey and Dolph will handle them. Becky, can you watch Roman and Dean?” he asked, turning to the Irishwoman. She nodded “I got them!” she said quickly, crouched and turned to the exhausted, silent Samoan “Roman! Snap out of it! I can watch our backs, but ya need ta watch Dean. Any of them get close, yell, ok?” Dolph watched Becky shake him gently and Roman struggle to focus.

“We’ll be as quick as we can” he whispered, worried. She nodded, scanning the lot, alert. “Right. Follow me” the mask whispered, keeping below the car and moving away. Dolph followed, heart in his throat _“I can do this! I can do this!”_ he thought, letting some of the anger through and erase some of the fear coursing through him. “Jey, go left. Dolph, right. I got the one in the middle” he said quietly, peering around a car. Dolph peeped out, and focused on the one he was tackling, anger growing at the familiar sight of the black uniform _“I can do this! Him and his buddies tormented me, Dean and Becky as much as they could!”_ he thought, letting the anger take him over _“I can definitely do this!”_

They crept silently closer, none of them wanting to break the silence of the lot around them. The masked man held up a hand and raised a hand, three fingers up, then it closed into a fist _“On three!”_ Dolph thought, ready to take down the uniform in front of him. One finger raised, Dolph glared at his guard, itching to get some payback _“1!” “2!” “3!”_ On three, Dolph charged and slammed into the back of the guard, smirking as he did. He fell, Dolph on top, he aimed for the back of his neck _“I gotta knock him out, he gets up and he could kick our asses!”_ he thought, not wanting to go back to that freezing room and cuffs on his wrists. The guard slumped, out cold after a solid hit. Dolph sat back, relieved and watched the mask and Jey knock out the others.  “Leave them!” Jey panted, hopping upright “We need to get out of here! If they’re looking for us on foot, we could be in serious trouble!” Dolph scrambled up and they ran to check on Becky, Dean and Roman.

 _"They’re ok!”_ he thought, leaning on the car in relief. They were exactly where they had left them, Dean unconscious against the car, Roman huddled next to him and Becky standing over both of them. She looked relieved _“No time!”_ he thought, a feeling like he was being watched creeping up his spine. “Jey, I got Dean, can you manage Ro?” he whispered, glancing around, unnerved. Jey nodded, nervous and helped Roman stand. “Becky, you good?” he asked as he scooped up Dean and clasped him to his chest. “M’good” she muttered, face grey from pain, eyes flicking around. He could see the fear he felt in her eyes “They won’t get us again” he murmured and she nodded, giving him a quick smile. He smiled as Roman adjusted his grip on Dean carefully. “Sorry, I just-“ he began, hoarse. “Its ok, Ro” he smiled, glad to see him talking.

“Let’s get him somewhere safe, ok?” Roman nodded and Dolph followed them as they made their way slowly across the lot _“Where the fuck is this car?!”_ he thought, hands tight on Dean, nerves jangling “Anything, man?” Jey asked a minute later. Dolph was straining, listening for any noise that signified danger _“Nothing so far!”_ he thought, tense.  “Found it!” Mask whispered triumphantly, the lights flashing on a car parked in the shadow of some trees. Relief crashed through him _“Hell yeah! They won’t be looking for us in this!”_ Dolph thought. They moved for it as fast as they could, mask flung open the doors, Dolph carefully placed Dean on the back seat, Jey deposited Roman next to him and Dolph slid into the front seat. He was worried, watching Roman as he shuffled closer to Dean and stare at nothing. _“He’s beginning to fragment!”_ he thought, hoping he could keep it together until they got somewhere safe.

“Seat belts! Jey, make sure they have them on! Ok, anyone sees any SUV’s, say it!” the mask bit out, starting the engine and pulling out. Dolph turned and watched the mirrors, anxiety making him shake as they drove. _“Whoever this guy is, he knows Chicago really well!”_ he thought as they flew down back roads and shortcuts only a local would know. “Ok, this road will bring us out onto the main road, but we’ll be at the hospital in two minutes. If they’re gonna be anywhere, it’ll be here!  Keep a look out! After this, my place is three minutes away” he said, tense as they turned onto the busy main road. Immediately, he saw them “There!” Dolph spat, pointing. Two SUV’s were parked up in a gas station, both watching the main road. Dolph could even see the guards inside, radios in hand and eyes flicking back and forth, watching the cars going past _“They’re looking for us!”_ he thought, shaking.

“Shit! Everyone, get down!” Mask burst out, yanking off his mask “They see any of you and we’re screwed!!” Becky dove down on the back seat, Dolph slid into the footrest, heart tapping his ribs as he watched Jey carefully lay Dean out and gently push Ro down next to him, before diving into the footrest behind Dolph’s seat as fast as he could. _“Did they see us?!”_ he thought, running a shaking hand through his hair in anxiety and leaning his head on his knees. “Anything?” he whispered, voice strained as he looked up. His mouth dropped open “P-punk?!” he gasped, stunned, seeing the familiar profile. _“Holy shit!”_ he thought, he did not expect CM Punk to be under that mask!! He didn’t glance down, watching the gas station from the corner of his eye “Not the time, Dolph!” he replied, tense “And no, I don’t think he saw you guys” he said, eyes scanning around them. Dolph laid his head on the seat beside his head “Thank fuck!” he breathed out, the relief making him weak. “I second tha’” Becky’s voice piped up and he smiled.

Dread filled Dolph as Punk tensed “Ok, no one panic, but one of the SUV’s pulled out and is behind us, but I’m not sure if it’s following us yet” he said carefully. “What?!” Dolph cried as he clutched his knees, fear running through him “Are you sure?” Jey burst out “Maybe it’s not tha’ guards?” Becky said, her voice shaking. “It could just be moving to a different place. Let’s not panic yet, ok?” his voice was tense, white knuckling the wheel as he sped up a little.  A minute later, Punk shook his head “He’s copying what I do! I think it is, and we can’t afford the risk that it isn’t them!” he replied, hands tight on the wheel. Dolph put his hands in his hair and glared at eth floor between his legs “Shit, shit, shit!!” he cursed, voice shaking. He suddenly wanted Nev, so bad it hurt! “What do we do?” Jey asked, sounding scared. Dolph was stumped, what could they do? All he knew about losing a tail were from movies! “Call Jake” Romans deep voice interrupted, hoarse and shaky.

“We can’t do that. If he’s trying to get S-“ Dolph shook his head frantically, trying to tell him to not say Seth’s name, Rome had just started talking again! Punk paused “It could be dangerous to call him now!” A pause “W-what choice d-do we have?” Roman replied, haltingly. Dolph couldn’t see him, but he could hear the pain in that voice and pity filled him. _“I hope to fuck Jake manages to get Seth out. If he doesn’t, I don’t think Roman will recover!”_ he thought, imagining how he would react if he lost Seth for real! “He’s right” Becky said “We haven’t a chance ta lose them ourselves, we need him” Jey shuffled closer and Dolph could see half his head from between the seats “I think we need to” Dolph nodded “Don’t ask him to come to us. Just ask him how we lose them. Punk, you know the streets around here better than anyone. Maybe Jake can tell you what to do to get away from them from where he is now?” Punk nodded “Ok, Roman. Call him” he said, eyes flicking around. Roman passed his phone to Jey.

Jey pressed the call button and put it on loudspeaker they waited, tense and nervous of the car behind them. It rang and rang and rang, just as he was about to hang up “H-hello?” a strained, distracted voice asked “Jake!” Punk said, speeding up a little. “Listen, we got out with Dean, but we have a car on our ass! How do we lose it?!” Silence, then rapid whispering. “Where are you and what car do you have now?” he demanded, his voice hoarse. “We’re just coming into Franklin Street! And were driving a green Honda plate H23 3309” Punk said. “Ok, got it. Head as if you’re leaving the city. Give me ten minutes and text me where you are every four minutes. Text if they get closer, any more appear or they try anything!” he replied “No, Jake-“ Punk began, but the phone cut out.

“S-seth?” Roman asked, shakily. Punk glanced down at Dolph, he shrugged “I don’t know!” he mouthed, feeling desperately sorry for the Samoan. “I don’t know, Roman. He answered, so that’s good. We’ll see him when he takes care of them, we’ll find out then, ok?” he said gently. “Y-yeah. D-do you think he h-hurt him?” the question seemed difficult for Roman to get out, every word a battle. Dolph slowly moved from the footrest, keeping below the windows and looked into the back seat. Sadness and pity filled him, seeing the tortured grey eyes. _“This is eating him up from inside”_ he thought, seeing the horror of Deans near death, being forced to leave his little brother behind, the kidnap of his other brother and witnessing his boss’s psychotic break reflected in the hazy grey eyes. He decided to be honest “I don’t know, Ro” he said slowly “They might have. But” he said quickly as Romans face twitched “They need him, right? For whatever they have planned for the three of you. They won’t hurt him, Hunter sent that guy to bring him back to them, Ro” He didn’t notice a look of guilt flash across Punks face, a second later it was gone. Dolph fist pumped internally as Roman nodded and sagged, a lot of the tension leaving him.

“Nice one, Dolph” Jey whispered, seeing the big man relax, carefully sit back and huddle back into Dean. Dolph smiled and sank back into the footrest and closed his eyes. _“We might have a way out of this now”_ he thought, a little calmer. “There’s another one. Text Jake, Jey” Punk said grimly, glancing into his mirrors nervously. The car fell silent, a thick layer of nervousness and fear covering them all. Eight minutes later, the phone rang “Any change?” Jake asked, sounding like he was driving. “No. They’ve stayed back, just following” Punk replied, anxious. “Where are you now?” Punk checked “We’re just passing the Qwik pick store we met Punk and AJ at earlier” Jey replied, recognising it. They all jumped as a loud bang came through the phone, along with a pained grunt. Dolph looked back, a silver car was after being rammed by the SUV _“Is that Jake?!”_ he thought, worried. A curse from the phone as It swerved, before the person inside wrestled it back under control “Guys, behind us!” he gasped. They watched in horror as another SUV appeared beside the first, ramming the silver car again. It swerved again, the second car moved in on its other side, the silver car braked. Falling back, the two SUVs collided where the car had just been with a metallic screech, the occupants yelling and pointing behind them.

“Yes!! Go Jake!” Dolph yipped, excited. The silver car accelerated, ramming into the tail end of one of the SUV’s, making it turn inwards. The second SUV saw it coming and accelerated away, avoiding the out of control car as the cars around it skidded to a halt and horns blared out. “It’s Grayson, Sheamus, Rusev and some guy with a stupid tattoo on his arm!” Jakes voice gasped from the phone, his voice pained. “Grayson?!” Dolph squeaked, fear flooding him. Another loud bang, along with the screech of crumpling metal, Dolph looked back “Oh shit!” he whispered, seeing one of the SUV’s cut in front of the silver car and skid to a halt. Jake hadn’t hesitated, accelerating and slamming into the SUV in front of him, caving in its passenger door. Punk and Becky cursed “Jake! Jake, you ok?!” Punk yelled into the phone as Jake muffled a pained yelp, stepping on the brakes.

Bracing himself on the dash as the car slowed, Dolph looked back, Jey had one hand on Dean and the other was frantically tapping Roman in the face. “Shit! Romans unconscious!” he cried, shaking him now. Dolph reached over the seat, tapping his face gently. He didn’t wake up. “Keep going!” a pained voice floated out from the phone. More urgency now, that made the people in the car nervous “If he realises you’re in front of me, he’ll be after you next!” Dolph shuddered at that, not wanting to be on his radar again, or ever! “But we can’t jus’ leave ya here!” Becky snapped, incredulous. “You will. Go, now!” he retorted, urgency increasing. Looking out the back window, Dolph saw why.

Grayson was striding towards the silver car from the front, Sheamus, Rusev and Owens from the back. His heart plummeted _“We can’t just leave him here!”_ he thought, distressed. Punk cursed and put the car into drive. Dolph flinched as Grayson snapped around, hearing the engine. “He sees us!” Dolph gasped, heart hammering. “Go, Punk!” Becky cried, seeing him began to run for their car, Dolph shrank back, fear twisting his insides _“Nononono, don’t let him get us!”_ he thought, terrified. “Go, go, go!!” Jey was yelling frantically, Becky and Dolph joining in as he drew closer. Raising a radio, he barked into it, eyes fixed on the car. “Shit! He made you!” Jake cursed, shuffling noises from the phone. The car jerked as Punk stepped on the accelerator, Dolph watching in relief as the giant stopped and yelled into his radio. “Punk, listen. He’ll be after you now, if he’s out, Hunters already flooding the city with them! You won’t make it back to yours, you need to get out of the city! Get far enough away, dump that car and get a new one. Don’t rent it, borrow one, ok?” he said quickly “Pull the bottom of the dash from underneath the steering wheel. Find the wires underneath, cut the red and yellow one and touch them off each other. The car will start, but make sure the car is an old model, ok?” Punk nodded, sweaty faced “Ok” he croaked, face paling. As the car turned a corner, Dolph’s last sight was Grayson just standing and watching them with cold eyes, Sheamus, Owens and Rusev circling the silver car, looking for their friend.

He fought the urge to return and help him. If they did, they’d be in chains within ten minutes! Jakes hushed voice dragged him back “Call AJ and tell her to meet you in the next city over! Make sure you aren’t recognised, all of you are known to the public” he said hurriedly, shuffling noises and a muted thump “If you’re seen, pack up and move, immediately! Once you’ve all met up, destroy your phones. He’ll try and track you using them, ok? No laptops, use internet cafes if you really need to! And get to an ATM or a bank, a minute before midnight and a minute after and take out as much as it will allow, you can’t use them after that, they can track you. Whatever you do, keep moving until you get to a place they don’t know and no longer than three days in one place!” he said breathlessly, talking as fast as he could. Punk nodded, face shell shocked _“We have to go on the run?”_ Dolph thought numbly, shellshocked.

“Punk! Ok?” he whispered fiercely. Dolph spoke up “Ok. We got it, man” he responded shakily, shattering the shocked silence “Ditch the car, use disguises, take out money, lose the phones, get out of the city as fast as possible and keep moving” Dolph leaned closer “What about Seth?” Dolph asked, he had to ask! Roman needed to know whether Seth was away from them or not! “He’s- “ Jake whispered, before a loud bang, a muffled curse from Jake “Got ya!” the thick Irish brogue of Sheamus burst out, smug and satisfied  “Congratulations!” Jake spat, shouting and yelling erupting from the speakers as Jake apparently attacked. “Call this number the second you get off the phone, 860-337-6133, and tell who answers Protocol 126-213, Echo, Xray, India, Tango!” he gasped as Rusev yelled, a shout of pain from Sheamus and the phone went dead.

“Jake?” Dolph cried, tapping the phone. _”Not good! So not good!”_ he thought, placing the phone beside him. _“We can’t go back for him”_ he thought, hating leaving him behind, he felt like scum doing it. Glancing back, he met the eyes of Becky and Jey, both upset at the realisation they had come to, Becky openly crying. “This is so fucked up!” she whispered, angrily swiping a hand across her eyes and slumping back. Jey was checking Dean and Roman, head bent.  He could see the tension in his shoulders as he pulled a blanket over both of them and sat back. “I know” he said sadly. Punk was gripping the steering wheel, his face furious “We should go back for him!” he spat, but didn’t turn the car around. He couldn’t agree with Becky or Punk more. They should, but they fucking couldn’t!! Dean and Roman were unconscious, only three of them could fight, four including Kevin!

Dolph hung his head. They had lost Jake and Seth, and now they had to run again, leave everything behind and hope to fudge they got their missing members back. If they didn’t, Dolph didn’t know if they could beat The Authority by themselves, especially with their new army of morons. But, they had to, they would be hunted non-stop otherwise! Hunter and Steph would see to that and would enjoy tormenting them if they failed. _“We can’t fail!”_ he thought, praying they wouldn’t! Dolph tapped out the number with shaking hands. Setting it on loudspeaker, he placed on the armrest. “Yeah?” a deep voice said, wary suspicion colouring his voice “Jake told us to ring this number and tell you Protocol 126-213, Echo, Xray, India, Tango!” Punk spat out. Silence for a second “Got it” the voice said calmly and hung up. They stared at the phone in uneasiness “What the hell?” Dolph said, putting the cell down. Punk shrugged and sighed tiredly “Anyone know a place we can crash at for a couple of days?” he asked, pulling out his phone and dialling AJ.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one! Drop a comment, let me know how i did :)

*The Authority*

“Fucking get out there and get our property back!!” he roared to the men in front of him as leaned on his desk, a wad of cloth to his head where Reigns had slashed him open. He didn’t look good. His face was swelling, two black eyes, his nose re-broken, lips split, and slashes to his head and face.  Steph watched concerned as he staggered up, one hand on his ribs. _“He needs a hospital! At least he can stand!”_ she thought, brow furrowed. She had woken up ten minutes ago and was still a little woozy. Remembering the reason why she was bloody, bruised and dizzy, she set her teeth. _“Those bitches will pay for that!”_ she spat in her mind, already working on ways to do that. Siccing Naomi, Tamina and Fox on all of them for one, destroying their careers second, making them shells of women for a fucking third!!

 

Already she had put a call in to the guards and had them separated from the rest of the roster, all she had to do now was let them stew, let the fear build up and then begin. _“I’ll enjoy that for sure!”_ she thought, looking forward to shoving them back into line by any means necessary _“Since no ones using Ambrose’s room, might put them in there”_ she mused. “I don’t give a fuck about the cost!! I want every man you have on the streets of Chicago within the hour!” Hunter was yelling into the phone on his desk as the men trooped out. A sigh ”But Hunter-“ the voice from the phone began pleadingly. Ignoring the pathetic sound and fury appearing from nowhere “But nothing!” she shrieked from her desk, wiping the blood off her face that was still trickling down from her hairline “You will flood this city with men and you will do it now!”  She closed her eyes, dizziness appearing as Hunter leaned over the phone “Do it. Or I’ll bury you” he snarled “All it would take is a phone call!”

 

Silence “Fine. Everyone I got, an hour” and the phone clicked. Hunter sighed in relief and slumped back into his chair. Silence as they both assessed their injuries. _“I’ll be ok”_ she thought, but she was worried about the bite from that rat dog, it was deep and still bleeding! Apart from that, she had what felt like a fractured arm, black eye, split lips, head and face slashes and bruising all over. Considering she was attacked by four other women, she was lucky it wasn’t worse! Who the fuck did they think they were?! She was the Principal owner of a billion dollar company and they put their filthy hands on her, made her bleed?! Even worse, their friends and their attack dog, Reigns, attacked her husband, nearly killing him in the process for no fucking reason!! _“This can’t go unpunished!”_ she thought, rage twisting her thought process “ _I’ll make sure they won’t ever cross us again! They won’t play ball, fine! We’ll see how long they last when their families are in the firing line!”_ she thought, vindictive thoughts running through her head, sparking more and more ideas.

 

Shoving them aside for when she could enjoy them, she looked at her husband _“He needs a hospital!”_ she thought, worried “Do you think it’ll work?” Steph asked quietly, wincing, dabbing at a badly split lip. He shrugged “Don’t know. But we can’t just sit back and let them leave without doing anything” he sighed, exhausted. She nodded, shock beginning to wear off and pain creep in. “We need a hospital” she said quietly. He nodded, staying silent. _“How did we misjudge them so much?”_ she thought, uneasy. There was something they were missing, she could feel it! _“How did they beat us again?! And who were the people in the ski masks?!”_ Feeling the anger beginning to build, she clenched her fist. _“We fucking had them! Ambrose at our feet, Grayson and Orton hunting down that rat and Reigns at our fucking mercy!”_ Flicking off the thoughts of Reigns on his knees for later, she glared at the blood on her body. Something was niggling at her. She thought, biting her lip, the rising anger making it difficult.

 

  _“That woman who attacked me first”_ she thought, focusing on her. Tiny, moved fast and hit _hard! “Why is she so familiar?”_ she thought, picturing her in her mind. _“Have I met her before? I think I have!”_ her identity just out of reach, she growled in frustration. A knock on the door, dragging her from her thoughts. Hunter threw it open, glaring at the two men entering “Sir, ma’am, the roster’s been locked away. So far, we haven’t found the other half of guards, Sheamus, Owens, Rusev or Grayson” one said quickly. Forgetting about the tiny woman “Then keep fucking looking!” Steph shrieked, hurling an empty coffee cup at them. They dodged, a quick “Yes ma’am” and they were gone. “I can’t fucking believe this, Hunter!!” she shrieked, her temper finally snapping “We had a building full of soldiers and they just fucking walked in and took what’s ours!!” She was fuming at the incompetence of the people they had hired. They had the advantage in numbers, on familiar ground and they had fucking been beaten!!

 

 _“Theres something we don’t know! They had help, sure, but that wouldn’t have been enough to beat us with just six other people!”_ she thought, the idea maddening her!  Running through the night in her head again, Reigns charging the ring, the masked figures, that fucking rat dog responsible for the holes in her hand, everything! _“We should have won! The three hounds should be in chains by now!”_ she thought, frustration and rage boiling within her head _“How did we lose again?!”_ she thought, unable to leave the question alone. They had done everything right! Taken one of their members, pulled him into a heavily guarded arena and placed guards everywhere! _“They shouldn’t have gotten so far so fast! We never even told them where he was!”_ she thought, the realisation that someone inside the arena had probably told them whe- “Lynch!” she hissed, the defiant look on her face as she was dragged into their office hours earlier appearing in her mind “Who else could it be?! She was the only one back there when Ambrose was! And the guards found her talking on her cell!” she muttered, wishing she’d let Naomi, Tamina and Fox put her in the hospital when they asked! _“She must have been talking to Reigns and Rollins!”_ she thought, clenching her good hand, hate running through her

 

 _“Who else would have helped her? The traitorous bitch couldn’t have acted alone!”_ Hunter’s phone rang. “Its Grayson” he said, quickly answering it and putting it on loudspeaker. Steph limped to stand next to Hunter, clutching his good hand. She ignored the nerves in her stomach “Did you get him?” Hunter demanded, leaning closer. “No, sir” he replied, a note of anger in his voice. Steph closed her eyes, anger flaring higher and higher each second “And why not?!” she hissed, eyes fixed on the phone. “Because Orton attacked me. He helped Rollins and his friend get away. I had Reigns and the Uso’s unconscious!” he snarled. Steph whirled from the phone, anger reaching new heights at the betrayal “I fucking knew it!! Didn’t I tell you, Hunter!! I knew Orton couldn’t be trusted!!” she shrieked kicking a chair across the room, her hands in her hair “And you couldn’t kick his ass and bring what was left back to us?!” she shrieked, incensed.

 

Grayson didn’t reply “Answer me, Grayson! Now!!” she screamed, resisting the urge to fling the phone against eth wall again and again. Hunter put a hand on her arm, she shook it off “You fucking let them get away?!” she screamed, furious their one chance had been wasted! They had had all three of the hounds in the fucking building and this useless asshole and his men let them get away!! They had been stupid enough to let the Viper loose on Rollins and he fucking took him and ran!! “I’ll call you back” she heard Hunter say, ducking as a vase sailed over his head and smashed on the wall behind him. “Steph-“ he began “We were so close, Hunter!” she yelled “All we had to do was keep them right here and we couldn’t even manage that!” she spat. “Steph!” Hunter yelled “You need to cool it” he said, calmer. Holding her arms “We’re missing something here, right?” he asked, eyes flickering in rage he was barely controlling. She nodded, reluctantly “Lets talk to Grayson then. He could shine some light on this” he rumbled calmly.

 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Picking up the phone and redialling the number, he held her hand. “You were about to explain how they managed to escape” he said calmly, but the look in his eyes and clenched muscles told her a different story. “Yes, sir. I don’t think they managed this by themselves. It was too well planned, it looked like a military raid. For just two wrestlers, even with help from their friends, it shouldn’t have been that easy” he began slowly, thinking “I talked to the guards at the front doors and Rollins, Reigns and the The Usos lured around thirty or so men away into the construction zone out the back of the arena. They’re probably unconscious somewhere in there, I’ve sent men to check” he said, men yelling in the background “The rosters locked in their dressing rooms and I ordered a head count. Any missing and we can assume they’re with Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose. Also, one of the guards entered the front door after the rest had followed Rollins and he had Reigns handcuffed and bloody” he rumbled, voice going hard “He says Reigns was bloody and couldn’t walk by himself” Steph’s mind flashed back, Reigns bloody face glaring up at him.

 

Metal had glinted at wrists “Fake blood and break away cuffs!” Hunter hissed, face colouring in anger, Steph clenched her teeth in rage “They tricked me! Us!” she seethed, seeing the way they had been played. Grayson grunted in agreement “That’s what I was thinking” he said casually “Once they were in, they cut our phones and radios. After that, they had free reign of the arena, causing distractions and confusion” He paused, thinking “Like I said, it’s too military for a group of wrestlers” Hunter leaned forward, over the phone, eyes glaring. Steph was right next to him, the implications of what he was implying making her jaw creak from the pressure “You’re saying someone helped them?!” she spat, the idea making her blood boil. _“Who would be stupid enough to go up against us, especially for a pack of mutts?!”_ she thought “Goddammit!” Hunter yelled at Grayson’s confirmation, flinging a water jug across the room, furious someone else had ripped away their chance to get the three men.

 

Glaring at the phone “Who? Who helped them?!” Steph spat out, hands fisting in her suit pants as Hunter raged around the room, upending desks and putting holes in walls _“I’ll make their lives a living hell for that!”_ she thought, incensed. Someone had helped them get in the front fucking door and slip out, right under their noses! _“Whoever that is, I will make them regret even hearing of any one of their pathetic group!”_ she thought, fury spiking up at the thought. “Guy named Jake Shepard. Former Marine” he spat out, voice deepening and twisting in hatred. Steph blinked in surprise “I have people reviewing the security footage before it was cut and checking the employee records, just in case” he bit out. _“A former Marine?!”_ she thought, surprised. Hunter grit his teeth “Jake Shepard” Hunter spat, committing the name to memory, determined to find out everything about the man as soon as he could! _“This could be interesting!”_ Steph thought, intrigued. “Him and Orton attacked me and tied me up with chains. I managed to wound Orton, Shepard and Rollins so they can’t go far” Hunter stared, anger welling up again “Orton attacked you?!” he demanded, incredulous. “Yes, sir. Gave me a couple of new scars” he said casually, but Steph could hear the cold fury in him.

 

Strange as it was, she felt betrayed! They had made a deal and Orton backed out if it, helped Rollins and Shepard escape them! Struggling to control the seething rage directed at the Viper and this Shepard person “Can you get them? All of them?!” she spat, hatred running thick as Steph realised Shepard was the reason they had managed to escape them twice now! _“They’ve been one step ahead this whole time! We would have had Rollins and his so called brothers back at Rollins’ house if he hadn’t stuck his nose in!”_ she thought, furious. “Can you get them?!” Hunter was repeating, breathing hard. One hand was clamped on his ribs, his face pained. Grayson thought “Yes, sir. I believe I can. Rollins was taken to the nearest hospital, Owens is heading there now with some men to take him back” he smirked. Steph and Hunter nodded, minds alight with ideas for The Architect. Re-focusing on the giant’s voice as he continued “It could take a while for the others, especially Orton and Shepard, they’ll know how to hide from someone like me and they’ll probably have gone to ground by now, but I believe I could” he replied, voice excited now “But, if I was them, I’d split up. One of them takes Rollins and disappears, the other deals with any tails sent after them”

 

 

A smile broke out on Hunters face “How badly did you injure them?” he asked, excited to hear the details. Steph giggled, the idea of Rollins in pain amusing her _“Only a small taste of what he’ll get when I get my hands on him!”_ she thought, imagining the screams she could wring from him. From all of them! Grayson chuckled “Orton got a knife slash to his neck and leg, I tried to cut Shepard’s throat and he got a knife in his chest, Rollins got a knife through his shoulder and side, a broken arm, slash wounds on his neck, a black eye and bruising all over” Hunter burst out laughing, clutching his side, apparently imagining the pain he was in now! Steph was giggling, too high pitched to be normal, one hand over her mouth at the thought _“It’s not even close to what he deserves, but it’ll soften him up for training!”_ she thought, snickering _“Wait till his brothers see him!”_ she thought, wishing she could be there for that! Their despair would be delicious!  Still chuckling, she heard the bigger man barking out orders on the other end of the phone and shifting impatiently, seeming to be eager to be sent out to hunt down the men.

 

“How long?” she asked, serious again. He sighed “A couple of weeks, maybe longer. I’ll call up some guys who owe me a favour, that’ll make it faster to track them” he said, a faint note of excitement in his voice now. Hunter nodded thoughtfully “Good. That’ll give us some time to recover and get ready for when the Hounds were dragged back to the yard they tried to escape from!” she said, already think of what needed to be done. Hunter nodded in agreement “I’ll ask two of them to track down Reigns and Ambrose while I’m at it, sir, ma’am. That could take a while, but they’ll come through” he said, yanking Steph from her thoughts “I’ll send another to replace me. He’ll be there in two days” Hunter nodded, relaxing back into the seat, seeing he had the best man possible hunting down the two toned betrayer, his ridiculous pack and the man responsible for them slipping away twice! Steph had calmed down a little, hearing how eager he was to begin hunting “Which ones do you want?” Grayson asked, sounding like he was smiling. “I want Rollins, Reigns, Ambrose, Orton and Shepard!” Hunter snapped, glaring at the phone again “Do what you want with Ziggler, Lynch, the Uso’s and whoever else helped them! I don’t care as long as it’s as fucking painful as you can make it for all of them, especially Ziggler!” she bit out, wishing she’d just sicced the guards on the fucking traitorous snakes when she had the chance!

 

“Yes, sir, ma’am!” he said in relish, voice quickening in his excitement. A small smile crept across her face, an idea hitting her “Wait no. Have your fun with all of them, then bring them back to us, It doesn’t matter if they’re crippled, they won’t be wrestling again after this!” It grew into a smirk as she imagined it, Hunter listening with a smile growing on his face as he realised “We’ll need some test subjects for when we’re training the Hounds” Grayson chuckled “Will do, ma’am” Steph sat back, imagining it. The three Hounds, completely broken, then being sicced on their former friends. _“That will be a sight to see”_ she thought, planning on using Ambrose on Ziggler first. Rollins on Orton and this Shepard person. Then, The Big Dog himself would be set loose on his cousins. _“I get Lynch”_ she thought _“Bitch needs a lesson on where her loyalties lie! Same with Banks, Flair and Bella!”_ she thought venomously. What was left of them she planned on handing over to the guards, they would have no use for them after The Shield finished tearing them to shreds _“We’ll see how long they last when it’s their friends and family breaking them down!”_ she said to herself. Hunter pulled her from her thoughts “Nice idea, baby!” he whispered, pride in his eyes as he gently kissed her.

 

Kissing him back, she smiled into it “Thanks, Hunter” she whispered back, pulling back carefully, mindful of his ribs. “We’ll continue this later” he whispered to her, squeezing her hip gently. She nodded, a little breathless, excited. “Grayson, are Sheamus and Rusev still with you?” Steph asked, pulling her eyes from her husband with difficulty. “Yeah, they are” he replied. “Good, put one of them on” she said, waiting as he handed the phone over. “Yeah, boss?” Sheamus’ thick brogue said warily “I need you two to get back here and lock this place down! No one leaves their locker rooms unless they’re going for a match or back to the hotel!” she spat, winking at Hunter as his hand travelled up her leg   “They’re to be locked into their locker rooms and hotel rooms! Even then, a guard on each floor, the hotel restaurant, gym, pool, everywhere!” A seconds silence “Consider it done, boss” he replied easily, yawning.

 

Steph grit her teeth, annoyed. “If I can make a suggestion, sir?” Grayson asked from the phone. Hunter grunted in permission, listening as he checked the bloody rag on his head “These wrestlers won’t submit easily, it’s in their nature to resist. Most will fight at every opportunity. My suggestion is to allow us to use more force against them. Restricting their movement is a good first step. The second would be to increase the amount of guards and let us deal with them without interrupting you or your wife every ten minutes” he said calmly. Steph thought as the bigger man yelled at people on the other end of the line “He has a point. And those who fought for Reigns will be severely punished!” Hunter whispered, a plan for that already in place. Steph nodded in agreement. Their time was precious and shouldn’t be wasted dealing with petty shit like disciplining disobedient wrestlers! “As long as they know they can do whatever as long as the roster can perform in the ring after” she decided. _“Sounds like a good idea. It’ll free up time we can use for The Hounds and planning for takeovers”_ she thought, satisfied.

 

Turning back to the phone “Do it” she ordered. “Yes ma’am. I’ll call back in three minutes” and he hung up. Steph helped Hunter into his chair, worry creasing her features, the amount of pain he was in worrying her “We’re going to a hospital after this, Hunter. You need it, so do I” she said firmly. He nodded, too exhausted to fight. Picking up his phone when it rang “Sir, ma’am, I’ve organised the men back at the arena to have a pair of guards at every entrance and exit point on the building as well as cafeteria, gym, locker rooms, everywhere. Also, they’ve been made aware of the extra measures. The hotel will be in lock down as well, the wrestlers confined to a particular floor” Steph smirked in satisfaction “Nice job” she said, impressed “Maybe he isn’t completely useless after all” she thought, re-evaluating her opinion of him  

 

 

“If that will be all, sir, ma’am?” he asked. Hunter could hear the impatience in him. He was eager to begin the hunt. “Yes. Good luck, Grayson” he said, hearing a door slam shut. “Thank you si-“ he began, pausing as a radio crackled. They listened, curious “Yeah?” he said into it. “Sir, we think we’ve located one of the cars! It’s heading as if it’s going out of the city” a muffled voice replied. Steph looked at Hunter, excitement filling her again  “Direction” he barked, Hunter laughing slightly, hearing him go on point. Steph chuckled “North, north east, main highway out of the city” was the reply. “I know it” a car door slammed and engine revved “Follow them, but wait for me. I’m on my way. Better start planning on what you’re gonna do to these guys. I’ll be back before you know it” he said quickly, the eagerness in his voice making Steph smile “I don’t doubt it” she chuckled “Good luck Grayson, make us proud” He chuckled “Will do ma’am” and he hung up. “We might have lost them for now, but we know where we went wrong” she said, scowling “Fucking Shepard” he snarled, flinging a coffee cup this time.

 

Suddenly smiling “We have a team of soldiers hunting them down. We’ll have them in no time!” she chirped, placing her hands around his neck, kissing eth side of his face “You got any ideas for them, baby?” Hunter asked. She smirked “Of course, I do!” she whispered. She ignored the blood dripping from their ruined lips as they kissed, planning on how to take apart the men that had temporarily escaped them. Chuckling to herself, she imagined the sounds she and her husband would extract from the three men, all the while their supposed family being forced to watch each step. And once they were fully trained, they would be sicced on their former friends, removing all their problems in one fell swoop! _“I like the sound of that!”_ she thought to herself, settling into her husband’s lap with the sounds of what their screams would sound like kiss him all the harder. 

                                                                         *Orton*

Hanging up the phone and pulling the shower curtain across Owens and the four men in the bathtub _“He should’ve brought more men”_ he smirked, calmer for letting out some aggression. Hearing footsteps, he glanced in the mirror, wiping blood and straightening his neck bandage “Doc” Randy said quietly as he shuffled in the door. He jumped, not seeing Randy in the bathroom. He smiled “Mr. Orton. How’s the leg and neck?” he asked, scrutinising him. “Fine” he growled out, limping to the chair by the bed. He hated anyone drawing attention to a weakness, and the injuries were major weaknesses. Subtly shifting the chair until it covered the small pool of Owens’ blood, he noted the bloodstains on the living room floor and couch and the speckles dotting the tv screen. Turning to keep the docs back to it and focused on him, he observed the doc warily.

 

“Good” he smiled, ignoring the growl and scribbling. Shoulders tense “Can he be moved?” he asked quietly, the back of his neck prickling unpleasantly, a warning to get out, now! _“Shepard wouldn’t have sent that message if he thought he could get back here! And Owens and the others were probably scouts!”_ he thought, uneasy _“They’ll burst in here if Owens doesn’t make contact soon!”_ The doc stared, surprised. “A-ah, yes, I suppose so?” he replied unsure. “I mean, he didn’t need the ventilator we attached to him, he could breathe by himself after an hour or so, so we removed it. The knife punctured his lung, but the bandages you put on him at the scene prevented it collapsing completely” he said, smiling “All we needed to do was open him up a little and repair the lung and stitch the wound closed. So far, its holding” Randy glared at him. Hurriedly, he continued “But, although he is in a very critical condition, his injuries aren’t life threatening, apart from the wound to his side and possibly, the head wounds. He’s stable, the only problem is that he won’t wake up” he mused, checking his chart at the end of the bed

 

“He has external and internal stitches, so any movement would have to be very careful. Any sudden jolt or knock could make them burst and then, he probably wouldn’t survive another episode like that” he said regretfully, placing the chart back on the bed “He’ll be in a lot of pain when he wakes, it could possibly make him wake, if the pain got too great” he remarked. Randy nodded, thinking fast _“Should I move him? I could kill him”_ he thought, stretching out his leg carefully _“Shepard wouldn’t have said that if he had no other option. I have to”_ Tuning back in  “Speaking of which, I want to give you his scripts, there’s quite a lot, so you’ll need some time to get these before he wakes up” he carried on, replacing the chart “One moment, I have them here somewhere” he muttered, riffling papers. Orton clenched his jaw, annoyed, his eyes and ears searching for a sign men were about to pour in the door. “Ah, here we are!” he cried, triumphantly “There’s a list of what he needs to take and when in there too ok?” Randy nodded, blinking at the sheaf of scripts he was handed.

 

“May I ask why you’re asking if he’s safe to move?” he asked, suspicious. Randy shrugged “I was thinking of moving him closer to family” he replied, flashing eyes warning him to drop it as he placed the scripts in his pack. He did, scurrying out a minute later. Listening to every sound, alert of an attack, he pulled the covers off Rollins _“If I can make it as far as the stairs on the ground floor, there’s a way out through the employee’s car park. I’ll have to hot wire a car to get us out”_ he thought quickly, planning the best route out in his head. It’s either that or try sneaking out the front door, a last resort. Turning off the machines and carefully pulling off the wires taped to Rollins chest, making sure the alarms were silenced as he did, removed the nose tube, he kept his front to the door. He knew how fast they could move, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were closing in on them now! Owens and his men found them, more wouldn’t be far behind!  Swinging the pack he had ready onto his back, checking the knife on his hip, he gently scooped up the unconscious man and moved for the door, being as gentle as he could. It was a foreign feeling for him, holding someone carefully instead of power-slamming them.

 

Slipping through the doors to the stairs and listening intently, he slunk down them as fast and quietly as he could. A scuff of a shoe from above him, he smirked as the urge to bring down the guy above him as fast and viciously as he could swirled in his brain _“Can we hurt this one?”_ the voice in his head asked, excited. It had appeared again, the first time in years, when he had taken down Owens and the soldiers. Randy nodded _“Oh, this is gonna be fun”_ he thought, glee appearing.  Lowering Rollins down carefully in the shadows of the stairwell, he slipped up the stairs, senses alert for any movement. A quick intake of breath to his left, a flash of movement, Orton ducked and caught the fist aimed for his temple. Pulling the body into him and clamping a hand over his mouth, Orton twisted the man’s hand with a quick jerk. Orton and the voice snickered as his wrist cracked, a muffled shriek of pain as he turned and flung him down the stairs, smiling at his pained yelps and muted thumps.

 

Adrenaline coursed _“Aaahh, music to my ears!”_ he thought, listening for a second, thoroughly enjoying himself. _“Hes no fun!”_ he thought disappointed, expecting a better fight when he didn’t get back up _“Maybe break some more important things, like an arm or leg? Oh, I know!! Punt him in the head! We haven’t done that for a while!”_ it rushed, excited. Orton smirked, eyes glittering and followed the guy down. Removing the man’s gun and knife, he backed up, ran and smashed his boot into the man’s head, driving him into the wall. He impacted with a dull thump that made him laugh, a blood smear on the wall “Man that felt good!” Randy whispered, the voice laughing in delight at the way he wasn’t moving. “Kavanagh?” a deep voice whispered from above him. Immediately, he sank back into a shadowed doorway and waited, senses on high alert. Swaying slightly with anticipation _“Break this one’s neck”_ a different, more malicious voice whispered, he could feel its excitement. Randy frowned, this one was the one that nearly caused him to be fired, after punting Vince’s son and daughter, and Vince himself years ago!

 

Cutting off the dangerous voice, he listened for the quiet footsteps and a guard appeared from above him. Anticipation built, excitement flowing through him, making his eyes glitter dangerously _“Nah. Just knock him out”_ he thought, locking the dangerous voice away. Orton imagined him taking in the scene, a quiet footstep and a crackle of a radio. He smiled, excited “Back s-“ he manged to get out, before Orton struck. Reaching out with a painted arm from the shadows, Orton dragged him by the vest into the wall, a bloody smear where he collided. Sliding out, a foot smashed the radio with a quick stomp and Orton caught him as he staggered back, lifted him and slammed him down with a powerslam. He snickered as he hopped up, watching the blood drip _“Wrestling moves do come in handy in a real fight!”_ he thought, smirking.

 

Exhilarated, he slid back to Rollins, pausing, a warning prickled across his shoulders. Thumping of many booted feet and the crackling of radios from above. _“More than one. Owens back up!”_ he thought calmly, hearing multiple footsteps _“Time to go!”_ Darting back to Rollins, he quickly lifted him up. Running for the hallway, he heard the surprised shout and many booted feet rapidly following him. _“That’s just the men Owens probably sent to search the other floors! Hunters not here yet! If he was there’d be a lot more!”_ he thought, scanning around him and following the map he had memorised off the back of the bathroom door from the room. Orton knew he could manage them, if he had to. _“I cant risk Rollins! I don’t really care what happens to him, but Shepard somehow likes him!”_ he thought, grimacing. He ignored the yells and curses from behind him _“Just down here!”_ he thought, slipping though some swinging doors and finally slipping outside. Depositing Rollins on a nearby pallet of boxes, he glanced around quick.

 

He could hear boots and radios, and they were getting louder! Seizing a tire iron from beside one of the trucks, he slammed the door and jammed the iron through a pipe on one side of the door. Shoving it through a pipe on the other side, he stood back _“That won’t hold them for long!”_ he thought, slipping back to Rollins as the door rattled. Skidding to a halt, he glared at the three men surrounding the unconscious Architect. One had a hand buried in his hair, tugging on his neck bandages, the other two glaring at him. Orton hissed, moving forwards, a dangerous rage creeping up the back of his neck _“They deserve to die! They took what’s ours! He belongs to us!”_ the voice whispered seductively to him “Get your hands off him or I’ll break every bone in your hand!” he snapped, serious, focused on the one yanking on Rollins. He laughed, yanking Rollins again _“He needs to be taught a lesson! He’s not taking you seriously!”_ it whispered. Orton grit his teeth, focusing on him. Smirking “Last chance. Let him go and fuck off or I get to do what the voices are begging me to” he chuckled, one hand tapping off the side of his head.

 

For the first time, they looked unnerved, stepping back a little. He could feel himself slipping into that headspace and for the first time in years, didn’t stop it. He chuckled again, a hissing laugh, his face reddened, eyes darkened and his tongue flickered across his lips. Swaying slightly, he observed the three uneasy men. Leaning forward, he waited. For one thing.  One twitched _“Hes weak!”_ the voice yelled and Orton struck, lunging and wrapping an arm around his neck, twisting and bringing him down in a neck breaking RKO. Ignoring the choked gasps, he rolled and seized the gun before the other guards could move “Hands!” he snapped, cocking it and pointing. The half drawn guns slid back into holsters, the guards glaring. Slowly, they raised their hands and stepped back _“Don’t you owe him something?”_ the voice floated out. Orton smirked, aimed and fired. The guard that was pulling at Seth screamed, collapsing and holding his hand “On your knees!” Orton spat to the last one.

 

Swallowing nervously, he did, eyes flicking between the moaning man and Orton “Gun and knife! Yours and his” Orton demanded. They clattered to the floor “Back-ups!” he snapped and the guard scowled, removing a knife from hidden sheathes and yanking small gun from ankle holsters Orton smirked, pacing closer. _“Use the knife! Make him scream!”_ the voices were clamouring in his head, begging for blood. With an effort, he quieted them. He needed one to be able to deliver a message “Tell them your boss I’ll be back, I’m not done with him in the slightest!” he spat and cracked him across the temple, knocking him out. Stepping over the now unconscious guard, he crouched by the whimpering man. Flipping him over with a kick “Told you I’d break every bone in your hand” he snickered, kicking the injured limb for good measure. They laughed at the scream that rang out, before Orton knocked him unconscious and took his gun too. He sighed, looking around _“Todays been a good day”_ he thought, smiling slightly. Checking on Rollins and seeing he was ok, he ran for the nearest car. Smashing the window with his elbow, he unlocked it from the inside and threw the three guns and two knives onto the passenger seat.

 

The alarm blared, making the pounding on the door increase until it was shaking form the force. Reaching in and unlocking the car, he slid inside, pulled out the wires, cut them and touched two off each other. The alarm cut out as the engine caught, Orton ran to Rollins, scooped him up. Stepping on the guard’s bad hand with a snort, he lifted him to the car and carefully placed the unconscious man on the back seat. By now, men were hammering on the door, the pipes pulling away from the wall, one cracked as he watched _“Time to go!”_ he thought, enjoying being in this sort of situation again _. “I even got to break some bones! And shoot someone!”_ he thought, satisfied _“And punt someone in the head again!”_ Quickly pulling the seatbelts across Rollins’ chest, torso and legs, Orton slid into the front seat. A loud bang alerted him to the pipes buckling. Black uniforms spilled out right in front of him, looked around and ran for the car. Two ran to the two downed guards “Hold it, Orton!” one yelled, inches from the front bumper “Shut it off!!” another yelled, reaching for the door, fingers grasping at the handle- Orton slammed the car into reverse, the men following as he flew back, radios at mouths.

 

Catching a glimpse of a gun in one of their hands “ _He’s gonna go after the tyres!”_ he thought, gritting his teeth. Twisting the car around, he jerked it into drive and pressed the accelerator down. The brief pause was enough for some of the men to reach the car. Hands reached in the smashed window, clawing his face and jerking the wheel to the side _“Shit!”_ he thought, struggling to control the car as the hands attempted to drag him out, or make him crash. If they crashed, they were done!! Snarling and sinking his teeth into any hand he could reach, he snatched the knife off his belt and slashed out, pained screams and some of the hands vanished. He blinked blood from his eyes and stabbed at the ones still on the wheel with relish. Blood flowed and they withdrew, howling. Laughing in delight, Orton floored the accelerator, the car taking off. _“Go back!! We can go back!! It’ll be so much fun!”_ the voice whined, annoyed at missing out on the fun _“They won’t expect you!”_ Loud pops, Orton instinctively crouched down _“Fuck!! They’re shooting!”_ he thought, willing the car to go faster. The back window shattered, Orton jerked and muffled a pained grunt and a curse, stinging pain in his right arm.

 

 _“We need to go back!”_ the voice howled, rage at the pain in his arm infuriating it. Orton grit his teeth and shook his head, locking the furious voice away. Straightening the car “Dammit!” he grunted, not glancing down, focused on just getting the hell away! Sighing in relief as he could move his arm and fingers “Just a flesh wound!” he thought, scanning for any suspicious cars around them. Shrugging off the pain, he glanced back to the back seat. The belts had done their job, he was ok, no new blood and the bandages intact. Bursting out onto a thankfully empty road, Orton headed right, towards the outskirts of the city. _“We’re clear, for now!”_ he thought, in relief. Pulling his phone back out, he hit a button and threw it onto the seat next to him as he scanned around them _”These guys better answer!”_ he thought, it was the only place he could think of now to bring him, it was remote and away from a lot of people. Orton was well aware they would send men after them. Rollins was too tempting a prize for them to give up so easily, and this was the only place he could think of now.

 

He was looking forward to handling who came after him, it had been so long since he had been in a proper fight! All the guys he worked with he could take out in five minutes if he wanted, he was itching for some real competition! _“Shepard should be a challenge once this is done”_ he thought, relishing eth idea. Cursing when the phone went to voicemail, he shoved it back into his pocket. Pulling into a store parking lot at the edge of the city, he glanced around. _“Perfect. No cameras”_ he thought, parking at the very back of the lot, making sure the two smashed windows were hidden. “Hang tight, Rollins” he muttered and slid from the car. Glancing around, he located a different car and crept towards it, checking the door handles of the cars he passed. Pausing as one opened, he peered inside. Clean, discreet and most importantly, unlocked “Jackpot” he muttered, darting back to the stolen car and pocketing his cell, the guns and two knives. Searching the glove box and trunk, he found packets of painkillers and a large first aid box, he took them too _“They’ll be handy”_ he thought, shoving them into his pack.

 

Wiping down the car and slicing any bloodstained patches of fabric out, to remove any traces of them, he smirked _“Just like old times”_ Opening the back seat, he quickly checked him, his mouth and the stitches. _“No bleeding!”_ he thought, a little relief showing. Frowning, he shook it off and undid the seatbelts carefully. Sliding him out, he scanned the lot, no movement. Moving as fast as he could, he deposited The Architect in the back seat, throwing a blanket over him and redoing the seat belts. _“Huh. Looks like a burrito”_ he thought, mouth quirking up. Heading back to the car, he wiped down the back seat. Sliding into the front seat, he threw on a spare shirt he found on the floor and wound gauze and bandages around his arm, using the rest to wipe the blood from his head as much as he could before starting the car up. Aware the guards probably didn’t know he had switched sides yet, he still took no chances. A speck of blood in the wrong place or a quick glance into the back seat would set them all after him. If Hunter had lost Ambrose and the others, any sign of any member of The Shield would bring down every soldier in the vicinity! He couldn’t afford that, not now! “Crap!” he muttered, the bandage on his arm already soaked in blood.

 

 

Searching the storage compartment between the seats for something else to cover the bullet hole on his upper arm, he stared. “Fuck me” he muttered in disgust, holding the garish armband with one finger. Blue, orange and white, big obnoxious letters declaring ‘Never Give Up’ on either side. Sighing in defeat, he wadded up a scrap of bandage and pushed it into the wound. Slipping it on over the wound, he promised himself to burn the fucking thing the second he was clear of the city _“Ugh. If I get shot again, I’m blaming Cena”_ he thought, disgustedly. He sighed “Alright, Rollins. Let’s get the fuck outta here” he murmured, warily scanning around them as he pulled the car out. Throwing off his ruined shirt, he threw on a backwards baseball cap and a pair of shades to cover a rapidly swelling eye. Placing a gym bag he found in the trunk on the front seat next to him _“We’re ok. We have a different car and Rollins is hidden and secure. They don’t know I switched yet and they won’t see us, unless I draw their attention”_ he thought, noticing a couple of SUV’s parked and scanning the traffic as he entered the main road. Letting his hand (that he had cleaned of the guards and Owens’ blood with wipes from the glove box) hang from the window and tap the side of the car, he turned on the radio.

 

 _“Do they know I flipped yet?”_ he thought, wary. The second they knew, he’d be on their shit list, pretty high on it of Hunter had any say. That meant people actively hunting him. Sliding to a stop at a red light, he could feel eyes on him, assessing. Tapping on his phone, he subtly glanced around. Two guards were watching him, flicking over the car. Making sure to keep his distinctive tattoos concealed as much as he could, he leaned back in the seat, eyes flickering across the watchful soldiers. Watching them, anticipation of a fight building, he assessed them. _“Balanced stance. One is injured, leg? Not on alert yet”_ he thought, observing their body language carefully. As he watched, one pulled a radio from his pocket and listened to it. He signalled the other “Shit” Orton muttered, seeing new urgency in them as they began to walk between the idling cars, peering in windows and talking to drivers. Rollins was covered, but there was no mistaking the shape of his body, as well as the dark hair and bandaged face. _“There’s no cars in front of me, but if I take off, I’ll have those SUV’s on my ass”_ he thought quickly, planning a route in his head if he was being pursued.

 

The men were two cars behind him now! Watching them with an assessing eye _“Maybe they don’t know I flipped yet”_ he thought, the black uniforms step back from the car behind him and head for him _“I can’t take the chance they haven’t”_ he thought, shoving the car into drive and pressing down on the accelerator. The car leapt forwards, Orton glanced back, ignoring the guards yelling into radios and running for their car. His eyes were watching the three SUV’s that were much closer. He smirked as two pulled out and followed, no attempt to keep hidden. Cracking his neck and shaking out his numb arm, he gripped the wheel. Eyes scanned his surroundings as the hulking vehicles crept up behind him, the jolt of one of them ramming his bumper shoving him forward in his seat. Gritting his teeth and risking a quick glance at Rollins, he sped up. The SUV’s followed, coming up on either side, both battering the car now with repeated slams. Metallic screeches and sparks leapt in his window while he struggled to keep control “Shit, fuck!” he cursed, a particularly bad hit slashing and burning his head and arm from flying metal in the open window

 

“Fuck this!” he muttered, seeing what he needed flash by. Slamming on the brakes, he tore the car into reverse and stomped on the accelerator, ignoring the SUV’s slamming together ahead of him. “C’mon, c’mon!” he spat, seeing the SUV’s stop and begin to turn towards him. Tightening his grip on the wheel, a guard appearing at the SUV’s window, a metallic flash in his hand _“Gun!”_ he thought, grimly, watching him aim-jerking to a halt, he shoved it into drive, saluted the incoming cars and gunmen with one finger and slid into the alley he had seen from the road _“They can’t follow!”_ he thought, chuckling softly as they jerked to a halt at the entrance. Enjoying their confusion for a second, he exited the alley at the other end _“Now’s my chance!”_ he thought, scanning around him again and diving into a maze of smaller roads and pathways, even cutting across a small park at one point. In a matter of minutes, the area he had just left would be flooded with men and if he was still there by then, he was dead.

 

Senses hyper aware, he drove to the nearest big parking lot. Making his way to the back of the lot, he backed the car into a spot, hiding the damage and shot out windows as much as he could. Lying back in the seat for a second, he sighed _“Forgot how much fun that was”_ he thought, smiling a little. Pulling out his phone, he tapped out the number again, hoping they’d answer this time “It’s me. Yeah, good. Listen, I’m calling in that favour. I need a place to keep me and someone who’s in a bit of trouble. I’ll explain everything when I see you. Chicago, should be there tomorrow” Listening, he nodded to himself “And keep this quiet, ok? No one needs to know he’ll be there. See you then” Hanging up, he sighed. _“This is gonna escalate into a war”_ he thought, observing Rollins sleeping in the backseat. Quickly checking him, he was ok. Excitement appeared as he went about the process of taking another car, glancing around for guards.

 

Three minutes later, he was driving out of the city, no sign of any more SUV’s as he did. He chuckled imagining them combing another apart of the city for him when he was just escaping them now. Settling in for a long drive, his thoughts turned to Rollins’ friends _“With Shepard gone, they won’t last long, even if they run”_ he thought, relaxing a little as the city disappeared behind him. Ripping off the hideous armband, he flung it out the window _“Good riddance!”_ he thought in satisfaction _“And I promised Rollins I’d watch them. Fuck!”_ he realised, regretting making that promise now! _“Thought he was gonna die, what was I supposed to do? Say no?!”_ he thought, disgusted with himself. Most people considered him a traitorous snake, he preferred it that way. No one expected him to be anything more than that and that suited him just fine. They left him alone, he left them alone, perfect for everyone. Outside of the WWE, though, he took shit like that serious. Rollins had asked him to watch his brothers and his friends. No bullshit, threats or attempts at trickery. Rollins had sincerely asked him, on what he thought was his deathbed and trusted him to do that. It didn’t sit right with him _“How did he know I wouldn’t sell them out the minute Shepard turned his back?”_ he thought, shifting uneasily and studying the younger man in the back seat. He paused, thinking.

 

 _“Just because I don’t want to kick his ass anymore doesn’t mean he can’t be useful to me”_ he thought, tapping his fingers off the wheel _“I never promised I wouldn’t give him back to them. To him or Shepard”_ Glancing in the mirror, he studied his slack face. He had him in the back seat, ripe for the picking and unconscious. All he had to do now was turn the car around and hand him over to Hunter. He knew The Authority was desperate for the three Hounds, he saw it in their faces. He should take him, hide him and demand whatever he wanted. _“The WWE title, any title I want, more money, shares in the company, anything I want!”_ he thought. Randy pulled the car over, eyes fixed on Rollins slack, half visible face. He frowned, remembering desperate blue eyes and the barely disguised fear in Ambrose’s voice. Not for himself, but for the man in the backseat. Something hot licked around his guts at the thought of handing him over to The Authority, Orton shifting uncomfortably. It was almost like …. guilt?

 

He scowled and slid from the car and paced back and forth at the back end, muttering to himself and running a hand over his head in frustration. Wincing as he brushed up against the numerous slashes _“I should! I should give him up and get what I want for him! Who gives a fuck what happens to him?!”_ he thought, annoyed at the increasing heat in his gut. He was Randy Orton, he didn’t feel guilt! Why did the thought of handing him over twist his insides so much? He didn’t give a shit about Rollins, Ambrose or Reigns! Or any of the others that helped them! He gave a shit about him, about what he could get for Rollins and for how fucking long it would take to get back to the arena!! Decision made, Orton strode back to the car, already thinking up demands for Hunter and Steph.   _“Then why didn’t you give him up back at the hospital? Why now? Would have been simple! All you needed to do then was just put him down and vanish!”_ a voice piped up. He didn’t have an answer for that and his uneasiness grew the longer he thought about it.

 

Why didn’t he? Usually he wouldn’t hesitate to leave anyone behind, why was this different? Interrupting his thoughts _“Why don’t we just leave him at the side of the road and go back? Hunter doesn’t know yet! We can go back!”_ it whined. Orton kicked a rock in frustration _“We can’t! I’ll end up like Ambrose, even if I bring Rollins with me!”_ He would, wasn’t even sure if he’d make it in the door! Steph saw him as a serious threat, and once he had done what she wanted, he’d disappear. She wouldn’t risk him around, she knew how dangerous he was _“She’s smart to think that”_ he thought, smirking a little. He owed nothing to Rollins, that’s for damn sure, but he was important to Shepard. Frowning, he debated as he paced and ignored the throbbing from his leg and neck. As a fellow Marine, he had a loyalty to him, owed it to help him. And he was a Marine. To him, that counted for something. Always would. Shepard had helped him when he could have just taken Rollins and ran. Orton wouldn’t have blamed him, that’s what he would have done in his shoes.

 

But, if he had, he’d be dead now _“Fucker saved my life”_ he thought, reluctantly acknowledging the debt he owed “Dammit!” he muttered, slumping in the car again, realising to pay off the debt he owed to Shepard and the fact that he was a Marine, he’d have to help with Rollins. And keep his word to Rollins with that damn promise he’d made to him. _“I gotta help them”_ he thought, annoyed. He sighed “Time to rescue the pups” he muttered reluctantly. _“They’ll have men on their ass for sure. Track them down, deal with the soldiers, and then make contact”_ he thought, thinking up a plan of action _“They won’t trust me. Especially Ambrose. Can’t let them know it’s me”_ he thought, drumming his fingers on the wheel _“It might take a while to find them, I have to be quick!”_ Thinking fast, he pulled out his phone again

 

“Hey. Change of plans. I won’t be staying. I’ll drop him off, get him settled and explain, but then I gotta go” he asked. Listening intently “Yep. I will. And do you have a doctor you can trust to keep it quiet and watch him? I’ll pay for whatever. Guy’s catatonic, broken bones, serious stab wounds, all that stuff. Make sure the doc can handle that, ok? Anything he needs for him, he can get. I’ll explain it when I see you! Do you?” he snapped, annoyed. Listening for a minute “Ok. Arrange it. See you then” and he hung up. While Shepard took care of the biggest threat, he could pay the debt he owed to him by hiding Rollins away and to Rollins by watching the rest of the men he had allied himself with. And if that pissed off The Authority enormously, that made it all the sweeter. If he was going to be on Shepard’s side, he was going to enjoy it and make sure that The Authority went down in flames, preferably after a good beating or two. “Gonna be a wild ride” he muttered, looking forward to every single second of it.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, i know Randy only spent a short time in the Marines, i just ran with it :D Too good to pass up! Peace! :D


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, you guys!! Lots of things happened that prevented me from updating this, but for now, i'm in the clear!! And (finally) this is the second to last chapter! One more to go before this one is done XD  
> Read on, my lovlies and I hope you like this one :D

_“Where are they?”_ he thought, biting the edge of his finger, staring out the window. The other car, with AJ, Kevin, Jimmy, Styles and Nev hadn’t arrived yet. _“It’s been 25 minutes! Why aren’t they here yet?!”_ he thought, knee bouncing in his anxiousness. He had avoided thinking about Nev since they took him, but now they were safe, he wanted his boyfriend! He wanted his warm arms and the way he could make him blush with just a look! He was kind of freaking out, seeing Nev tackle Hunter over the top rope had nearly given him a heart attack! Even with two other guys at his back, Hunter was dangerous, Nev wasn’t a big guy, one lucky punch could seriously damage him! _“Please be ok!”_ he thought, eyes glued to the window, knee jerking increasing. A silver car pulled into the driveway, idling. Dolph tensed “Someone’s at the gates!” he said over his shoulder and Becky slid from the room. He watched the gates open and the car head up the driveway.

 He watched it head up the   driveway and disappear into the garage. “Is that them?!” he thought, hope rising quick. Heading for the door, he paused, looking back at a catatonic Ro and unconscious Dean. _”Shit. I can’t leave them!”_ he thought, conflicted. Checking them both _-“Romans unconscious!”_ he thought, worried, shaking him gently. Dean was still out of it as well. _“They’ll be ok until I come back”_ Tucking them both back in, he headed for the door, leaving it ajar. Anxious to leave them alone, there was a faint tug in his chest pulling him out the door. Hurrying, his heart in his mouth, Dolph flung open the front door _“Where is he? Is he ok?!”_ he thought, anxious as he scanned the group that was just unloading from the car. _“I saw him tackle Hunter, nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!”_ He paused as he saw him, yanking his mask off. _“There he is!”_ he thought, relief and a warmth that confused him filling him, seeing the adorable, slightly too big ears, small stature and stunning brown eyes that were flicking around warily.

Relief washed through him, seeing he was ok, no blood anywhere! “Nev!” he cried, heading for the short man, eyes glued to him. _“He’s ok, he’s really ok!”_ he thought, a sob building in his throat. “Dolph!” he said in relief. The crashed together, wrapping their arms around each other. Dolph sobbed in relief, ignoring the stab of pain in his side as Nev squeezed him close, relief flowing off of him “I got you, baby” Nev whispered, his voice shaking as Dolph tucked himself in deeper. Dolph sighed, his tears soaking the shirt below his face. He felt drops on the back of his neck. Pulling back, he looked up, worried “Nev, are you ok?” he babbled, wiping his face “Hunter didn’t hurt you, did he?” Nev shook his head, his eyes teary “I should be asking you that question, baby!” he smiled back, rubbing a thumb gently over his face, his eyes stricken. “Look at what they did to you!” he whispered, his voice cracking, eyes flicking over his face. Dolph smiled, teary eyed as he met the soft brown eyes that always calmed him “I’m ok, Nev. Promise” he muttered, leaning his head into his palm, enjoying the warm hand soothing him. Nev gasped, his big, brown eyes shimmering “Your face” he choked out, gently touching the swollen, stitched cut on his cheekbone. Dolph winced at the bolt of pain “What happened?!” he demanded, face hardening.

Dolph shook his head “Don’ wanna remember it. Later?” he asked, not wanting to go back there when Nev was right in front of him. Nev nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Dolph cuddled into him, loving the arms surrounding him, chasing away the horror of the last couple of days. “Missed you so much, Nev” he mumbled, twisting his hands in his shirt. “Missed you too, baby. I was so afraid they were going to hurt you so bad I wouldn’t get you back!” he sniffled, head tight against his neck, his arms tightening around him. Dolph winced, ribs sparking again “Me too” he mumbled, so relieved to be back with his boyfriend, warm in his arms. _“They nearly did!”_ he thought _“I don’t think that exhibition in the ring would have ended with them just showing us off”_ He shuddered “Thank you for coming for me Nev” he mumbled, breathing in his calming scent. Nev was stroking his back, sending zings of pleasure through him “I’ll always come for you, baby. No matter what, I’ll be there” Dolph, half asleep, snorted “Sap” he muttered and Nev laughed. “There’s my baby” he chuckled, kissing his head. Dolph smiled “Always be there for you too, Nev” he said softly, looking into his brown eyes and smiling.

Dolph kissed him, a slow, sweet kiss that comforted both men and soothed all the worry and fear that had built when they were separated. _“He’s really ok”_ he thought, relaxing. Dolph sighed, settling back into his neck, enjoying the closeness and heat. Nev leaned his head on Dolph’s, smirking at the quiet catcalls from the twins behind them. “Ready to deal with our friends?” Nev smirked, wrapping an arm around his waist. “As I’ll ever be!” Dolph sighed, blushing already. As he turned around, he smiled as he saw the last masked figure holding Becky, his arms tight around her as he murmured in her ear. His mask was gone _“Who is that?”_ he thought, curious, his back to them. He turned _“AJ Styles?!”_ he thought, stunned _“How the hell is he involved in this?”_ Sensing Becky watching him, he looked Styles up and down and winked, giving Becky a thumbs up.

She blushed, hiding her face in his neck. He chuckled as she flipped him off with her good arm. “Let’s get inside, guys” Punk said, warily scanning the area around them. He had AJ on his back, her usual excitement absent. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, Dolph clutched Nev’s hand tight and followed the group inside. “Who’s house is this?” Jey asked, curious. “Copelands” Punk grunted, carefully placing AJ down. “You mean Edge?” Styles said, eyebrows raised. He nodded “He owed me a favour and he’s away doing some stuff with Christian in New York” he said casually “Is anyone injured?” he asked, scanning them. Nev, AJ, Jey and Styles shook their heads. “Good. The doc can sleep” he said, sighing. “Doc? What doc?” Jey asked curiously. “Deans doc, from Iowa. He called to check on Dean, and he offered to help” AJ yawned “He was lecturing at the University of Illinois, he got a cab to the edge of the city, where we picked him up” She yawned hugely “He patched us all up” Becky continued, holding up her cast. Styles glared at the cast like it had personally offended him, and Dolph squished a smile _“They’ll make such a good couple after this”_ he thought, watching Becky making Styles smile and blush. “What happened with Dean and Roman?” AJ asked worriedly.

“Deans still out of it and Ro just went unconscious a couple of minutes ago” Dolph said tiredly. “Is he ok?” AJ asked quietly. Dolph remembered the shattered look on his face, the defeated slump of his shoulders and empty eyes, practically catatonic _“If Seth doesn’t show up, I don’t think he will be”_ he thought, worried. “He’s pretty broken up” he replied sadly, squeezing Nev’s hand. AJ looked at Punk, her eyes sad. He nodded “Let’s sit. We gotta tell you guys something” Styles said, seeing Punk hesitate. _“Oh god, what now?”_ he thought, exhaustion deadening his limbs. They all sat, watching Styles. He paused a second, then sighed, Dolph getting more and more anxious “I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just gonna say it. Seth mightn’t come back” he said softly, hands twisting around each other. Shocked silence _“Mightn’t come back?! What the fuck?!”_ he thought, clutching Nev’s hand tight. “W-what do you mean?” Jimmy asked shakily, leaning forward, his brother next to him, eyes wide.

“You guys know he drew off the giant when he knocked out Roman, Jimmy and Jey?” Dolph and Becky shook their heads, shocked _“Seth drew off that giant by himself?”_ Dolph thought, the memory of the giant man making him huddle closer to Nev. Listening to Styles recount what happened, he felt sick _“And Seth and Jake are gone now”_ he thought sadly. “When we were talking to Seth, he wouldn’t tell us where he was. Before he took out his earpiece, he said to say thank you to me, Becky, Dolph and Neville. Said we couldn’t have done it without you and to tell Roman and Dean that he was sorry, but it was worth it” Styles continued, looking down at his lap, upset “He was talking like he was about to die” AJ interjected shakily “Punk called him on it and he said if he doesn’t come back, make sure to get them out and tell them after. He took out his earpiece after that” A heavy silence fell. Dolph wiped his face. He remembered the giant and knew Seth coming back whole, or even alive, was slim to none. AJ gulped “We kept trying, but he didn’t answer us. We had to stop when we met up with Roman and Dean” Dolph squeezed Nevs hand, feeling that weight on his shoulders again and he sighed.

 _“At least me, Becky and Dean escaped”_ he thought, rubbing his thumb over Nev’s fingers with a small smile. It slowly died, realising they were only free because the people in this house fought for them and two sacrificed themselves to get them all out. _“Seth probably isn’t coming back, even with Jake”_ he thought, feeling desperately sorry for the quiet man he had met the day before and the black haired man that had been at his side. Seth had seemed so happy to be back with Ro and Dean, now he was gone! Hanging his head, he leaned on Nev _“At best, Hunter and Steph have him. At worst, he’s-”_ Dolph cut that off, fast “That’s so unfair, Nev!” he whispered shakily “Ro and Dean had just gotten him back and now he’s-“ Nev kissed his head “I know, baby” he murmured, his voice rough. Becky was huddled in Styles’ arms, Jimmy leaning on Jey, AJ seated in Punks lap. It was a bittersweet moment. They had won the battle, but lost two of their own in doing so. And Dolph wasn’t so sure that they wouldn’t lose two more if Seth and Jake appear soon, or if they found out what the giant had wanted to do to Seth. “How do we tell them?” Becky asked slowly, wiping her face. No one answered, the atmosphere turning strained and full of dread.

 _“How can we?”_ Dolph thought, heart clenching at the thought. Dolph knew it would irreparably shatter the two men, especially since they had already accepted Seth back into their lives. The minute they saw him at the hospital, they had. _“Maybe he survived? There’s a chance, a tiny chance, but a chance!”_ he thought, biting his lip. “Maybe we don’t?” he said quietly, breaking the tense silence. They all looked at him “Jake was going for him, right? Maybe he survived? What if we tell them and he shows up, alive?” he said quickly “We only just got back here, maybe give them some time to find us?”  Seeing their faces tighten, he hung his head “I just don’t wanna destroy them until we’re sure” he mumbled. Nev wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his head. They all thought “We’ll give Seth and Jake a month” Punk finally said, a trace of relief in his tone at the decision “If there’s no sign of them, we tell them. Agreed?” Murmured yes’ and nods from the group and they all relaxed a bit.  

“Are you pissed at me?” Nev whispered to him nervously. Dolph looked at him, smiling at his anxious eyes “No. I understand why you did it, baby. You were keeping a promise to a friend” he whispered back, stroking his side. Nev smiled sadly in relief “Im sorry you had to do that. It must have been awful to hear him saying that and be unable to stop him” Nev stared down at his lap “He just sounded like he had accepted it, Dolph. It tore my heart a little, he had gotten away from them, but they killed him! All because of some pointless shit they dreamed up!” Dolph wrapped his arms around him, seeing him so upset and hearing his voice crack. “He could still be alive, Nev” he whispered, praying he was “Him and Jake could show up here in the next couple of days” Nev huddled into him, clutching his shirt. The stayed like that for a while, Dolph calming Nev little by little. The room was quiet, each person absorbed in thoughts of what had just happened, their missing members or just what the hell they do now

 _“They’ll hunt us”_ Dolph thought, clutching Nev closer _“We’ll have to run, and keep running”_ That reminded him to tell the rest of them about what Jake said about their phones and everything else. Looking around the room, he decided to just gather everyone’s phones and switch them off himself. They all were exhausted, he’d explain the rest later. Punk rubbed his eyes tiredly “We can talk more after we clean up and get some sleep. We’re all exhausted and I think in shock” he said tiredly. Dolph glanced around at the tired, bloody, bruised and beaten group _“Seth, Jake. You guys need to be ok. Otherwise, I don’t think we can win this war. Ro and Dean wont recover”_ he thought, biting his lip worriedly. Punk spoke again- “I’ll take first shift with Dean and Roman. Jimmy, Jey, will you help Roman into bed?” he continued, stretching. They nodded, standing up and exiting the room, a cloud of guilt hanging over them.

 

 _“I gotta talk to them about that”_ he thought _“It wasn’t their fault”_ Pulling off Nev “Let’s head to bed, Nev” he said softly. He nodded and stood up “Call me in a couple of hours, Punk. I got next shift” he said and he nodded gratefully. Helping an exhausted Neville upstairs, he pulled off his pants, shoes and top before helping him under the covers. Stripping and sliding in next to him, he gathered his boyfriend in his arms. Kissing the top of his head, he let eth relief at escaping The Authority wash over him, hugging a sleeping Nev close. His heart ached for the men they had to leave behind, who knows what was being done to them now? Praying that they wouldn’t have to tell Ro and Dean that Seth wasn’t coming back, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

                                                                  *Dean*

“Ugggh” Dean groaned, opening his eyes and staring up at a white ceiling. _“Wha-?”_ he thought, confused and groggy. Hunter above him, his massive fist crashing down flashed across his mind and he jerked back, gasping. Falling back, he hit the ground with a pained grunt and a thump, something soft wrapped around his legs. Frantically kicking off what he realised was a thick blanket, he pulled himself to the closest wall and huddled up against it. Panting and in a lot of pain, his heart hammering, his good eye flicked around. He was in a large room, a bed above him that he had just fallen out of _“Where the hell am I?!”_ he thought, unnerved, glancing down at his still bound wrist. The chain and one of the cuffs had been removed. Checking his side, the cloth and belt were gone and he was wrapped in bandages. Touching his face, the slash had been re- stitched, his dislocated arm in a sling _“What the fuck?”_ he thought, confusion scrambling his brain “Dolph? Becky?” he rasped, looking around, worried for his friends.

 _"Where are they?!”_ he thought, anxiously. No reply. All he saw was a bed above him, a soft carpet below and furniture scattered around a cosy looking room _“Where the fuck am I?!”_ he thought, unnerved _“Did they bring me to their house?!”_ Heart sinking _“I’m still with The Authority! If I wasn’t these would be off by now!”_ he thought, the cuff still sank into his wrist and tightness on his throat still there. Swallowing around the tightness, desperately trying to ignore it _“But, why am I here?”_ he thought, snorting as it hit him _“It’s private here, fuckers can do what they like to me without worrying about the roster sticking their noses in!”_ Hauling himself up and biting back a scream, he dragged himself back on the bed and glanced around the room, taking in everything as he rode out the pain. It was just an ordinary room, nothing fancy. Bed, light green walls, dresser, wardrobe and a bedside table. It didn’t look like an Authority prison cell, it was so different from the freezing room he was in before. Something was up, he could feel it.

 He didn’t like this, that they had separated him from Dolph and Becky and put him in his own room. His uneasiness grew, hearing the silence surrounding him. Sliding off the bed, he staggered as quietly as he could to the door, holding his ribs _“Please don’t let them have put a guard on the door!”_ he thought, freezing as he heard quiet footsteps _“Shit! Maybe they aren’t coming this way?”_ Tensing as the footsteps headed in his direction, he backed up to the bed. Heart rate increasing, he leaned against the wood of the headboard, heart hammering and ripping off the sling.  The door opened, Dean desperately searched for anything he could use to defend himself -  “Dean? Are you ok? I heard a thump” an unfamiliar voice asked. He flinched back, unfamiliar voices meant pain! Refusing to look at him “Back the fuck off, asshole!” he snarled, warning him to leave him the fuck alone!

" _That never stopped them before!”_ he thought, getting ready to fight, bad arm protecting his ribs, the other curled into a tight fist “ _They think I’m going down easy? Fuck no! I’m gonna take as many of these fuckers as I can with me!”_ He remembered Seth then, signing to him to hang on, that they’d get him out of there, along with that demented howl from Ro and the crash of a door being broken in before he blacked out _“Did they get them too? Is that why I’m here, alone?!”_ he thought, panic lacing up his spine _“For that fucking training Steph said was gonna happen when they had all three of us?!”_  a burning pain arced across his chest and he was suddenly fighting to suck in air, none was coming in! A vice closed on his chest and he hunched over, gasping, his sides burning, tears of pain dropping from his eyes. _“Panic attack”_ he thought, his body straining for oxygen. A hand touched his back, he flinched away, nearly falling off the bed again.

“No-“ he gasped. The hands tightened on his arm and Dean lashed out, panic filling him “get offa me!” he managed to spit out. A pained grunt from the guard, the hand loosened and Dean fell off the bed again. He landed with a hoarse scream, jarring his shoulder, ribs and face slash “Fuck, this hurts!” Hearing the footsteps rounding the bed, he scrambled to put his back to the wall, blinking quickly to get rid of the blurriness in them _“I can’t see!!”_ he thought, panicked gasping increasing. Slumping back “Get t’fuck away from me!” he gasped, lungs tightening, seeing the blurry figure step closer. He stopped “But-“  the voice said “Fuck off!” he yelled, immediately collapsing to the side, the pain excruciating as he coughed. He groaned _“Dammit!”_ he thought, curling up as much as he could. Dean hauled himself up and slid back along the wall, seeing the figure dart forwards. His pulse leapt, and sweat was dripping down his face “L-leave m’a-alone!!” Coughing so hard, he thought his throat was bleeding _“Why isn’t he attacking me?”_ he thought, confused. Coughing and gasping, he watched suspiciously as he backed up as far as the door and disappeared out of it, nearly running out of there. He even left the door open!

Seeing his chance, he dragged himself up and staggered for the open door, gasping still _“I gotta find Ro and Seth!”_ he thought, leaning on the dresser and the back of a chair as he moved for it. _“They have to be here somewhere!”_ Pausing, he heard multiple, hurried footsteps and they were coming this way! Dread filled him, that guard had gone and gotten his friends! _“Dammit!”_ he thought, heart sinking, fear he would deny to his dying day hitting him. He could take a beating, but not like this! A hard punch in the wrong area would kill him! He had seen the guards before they were dragged to the ring glaring at him, he knew they would love a chance to hurt him. Growing up, he learned pretty fast to avoid people with eyes like that. They were the real psychos, the ones who enjoyed causing people, especially people under their thumb, pain. They didn’t care if they killed him and all it would take was one bad hit and they would! An angry resignation appeared, steadying his shaking body _“Probably better this way. Ro n’ Seth won’t see me like this”_ he thought, withdrawing into himself and wrapping his arms around his torso.

 _“But if they think I’m gonna just sit here and let them kill me, fuckers have no idea who they’re dealing with!”_ he thought, moving as fast as he could to the bathroom. Dragging a towel off the rack, he wrapped it around his good hand and smashed his fist into the mirror. Hearing them enter the room, he seized the biggest piece that fell into the sink. Wrapping the end of it with a washcloth, he waited. “C’mon, you fuckers!” he spat, waiting. Agitated voices reached him, but no Hunter or Steph! Frowning in confusion, he slid back as the door opened. “Back the fuck off!” he snarled, bringing up the makeshift knife, tensing, ready for a hand in his hair, kick to the gut or even a boot to his broken wrist again - “Whoa!” the figure yelped, hands up, backpedalling in shock. “Guys, I found him!” he called shakily over his shoulder. _“He sounds familiar”_ he thought, blinking. Dean shrank back as more blurry figures appeared behind the first one, heart hammering. Blinking to clear his blurry eyes, he saw one, the one with a noticeable limp, step forwards.

Dean rose his makeshift knife “Fuck off!” he snapped. The figure stopped “Dean?” the instantly familiar voice said slowly “Drop the knife, man” his voice was shaking “Please. You’re safe. The Authority aren’t here, I promise” Roman said calmly, but he could hear a note of fear in it. The knife lowered a fraction, wary relief hitting Dean _“They got me out?!”_ he thought, his arms shaking again, this time in relief “What the fuck happened?! Where’s Dolph an’ Becky?” he demanded, still suspicious. “We’re here, Dean. They came for us, man” Dolph’s familiar voice said warmly “Yeah, we escaped!” Becky’s accented voice added in, excited. Dean blinked again, his vision finally clearing “S-serious?” he stammered, the knife dropping to his side. Calming and letting the relief hit him then, seeing their smiling faces “Yeah, Dean. We’re safe” Dolph repeated, stepping closer “I promise. Can I have that?” he asked, gaze fixed on the mirror shard. Dean glanced around and met nervous silver eyes. Immediately hunching up and averting his gaze, he stepped back into the wall.

 _“Is this thing fucking burning now?!”_ he thought, feeling the collar suddenly get hotter- Shaking his head at Dolph when Roman stepped closer _“He can’t see me like this!”_ he thought, Looking at the knife in his hand “Dean. Can I have the knife?” Romans deep voice asked, nervousness ratcheting up when he didn’t move. He reluctantly handed it over to Dolph, still wary. Sighs of relief “Thank you, Dean” Roman said quietly. Panic and shame made him hang his head again at the deep voice _“Nonononono, he can’t see me like this!!”_ he thought, hunching up as much as he could as Roman approached, so thankful of the fleecy jacket he just realised was on him. “Are you ok? Neville heard a thump and –“ Roman stopped talking as Dean refused to look at him, huddling back into the wall at his back. “Dean?” he asked carefully. Slipping past him, Dean headed back for the bed, his legs shaking “Dean?” Roman asked again, following him and sitting on the edge of the bed with a huff of pain and carefully reaching out.

Panic flared “Don’t!” he snapped, desperately. If he touched him now, he’d dive into his arms and that would make it so much more difficult to leave when Roman told him to. He flinched, the hand stopped and drew back. He wanted nothing more than his arms around him, but the fucking tightness on his throat stopped him. “Dean?” he heard the deep voice ask again, filled with worry and fear as it shuffled closer. A bitten off curse as he tried to bend and see his face “Look at me, please?” He shook his head, Dean pressed himself up against the headboard, eyes darting desperately for an escape route. Roman stopped “Don’t be scared of me, Dean” he said quietly, the pain in it nearly making Dean dive at him, just to get rid of it “I’m not gonna hurt you” Dean shook his head “What did they do to you?” he said, voice shaking and cracking as he struggled to control himself. Dean didn’t reply, just wrapped his arms around himself and stared at his thighs. “Dean, please talk to me!” he begged, leaning forward.

Leaning back, Dean blinked rapidly, swallowing around the tightness that reminded him over and over that he wasn’t good enough, he never had been! He wanted Roman, he did, but he couldn’t take seeing his face twist in disgust when he eventually found out what they made him into! More footsteps “Rome?” Dolph asked, Dean saw him appear from the corner of his eye. Relief filled him, Dolph would help him “Dean, remember what I said. Trust them” he said gently. Dean shook his head fast, good hand scratching his collarbone. “Do you want me to tell him?” he asked, gently, seeing how distressed he was. “No!” Dean burst out, panicked eyes meeting Dolphs. Roman couldn’t know, he couldn’t! He’d lose the only family he ever had if he did!! His chest tightened again “Tell me what?” Roman said, eyes flicking between them “What did they do, Dean?!” he asked, scared now. Dean shook his head again, his hammering pulse and tightening chest making him dizzy. Closing his eyes and fighting off the breathlessness “M’sorry, Ro” he muttered brokenly, fighting tears.

“Dean, what could you be sorry for?” he replied, his voice shaking “M’ sorry! I let them do it! I fought, Ro! I didn’t want it, they made me!” he whispered, stricken. “Dean-“ “I tried s-so hard, Ro! I-I didn’t want you n’ Seth to leave me!” Roman was silent and Dean hunched in on himself as much as he could, waiting for Roman to decide this, he, was too much hassle and walk out the door. “Dean. Me and Seth will never leave you for something they did to you! Whatever they did, it won’t drive us away. I promise, man” he said, reaching out again and slowly taking hold of his good hand. Dean curled his fingers around his, wanting to believe him, so bad. How could he though? The people who had tormented Seth for two years took him and in a matter of hours, collared him, made him their fucking dog and called themselves his masters! He flinched, that word making him feel ill. Pushing Romans warm hand away, that’s all he was now, a collared dog for The Authority. He didn’t deserve Ro, Seth or anyone else here! “Dean” Dolph said quietly, the worry in it making Dean flick his eyes to him, but keep his head down.

The blue eyes were calm “Trust them, Dean. They’re your brothers, they won’t leave you, I promise” he said, voice calm and confident _“Seth was my brother too, he still left!”_ he thought, remembering that awful day. The warm hand slid into his again “We won’t, Dean. I swear” Roman added in and Dean could feel his scared gaze on the side of his face. _“I have to”_ he thought, scratching his collarbone with his good hand and staring at his and Roman’s hands in his lap. Even though it terrified him, Ro had earned that trust many times over. He deserved to know what they did to him, if he decided to leave- something in him quailed at that, recoiling from that thought in fear. _“He deserves this, even if it’s the last thing I do for him”_ he thought, praying it wouldn’t be the last! Ro was rubbing the back of his hand with one of his fingers, tracing out a familiar pattern from their shared language. _“It’s ok. I got you”_ over and over.

Before he could lose his nerve, he raised his head _“I owe him, I have to!”_   Looking at Roman, he met the silver eyes again and waited, those eyes stripping him bare. He felt exposed, raw, like he was opening up a massive weak spot. Praying that Ro wouldn’t laugh, mock or kick him out, but so scared he would, Dean forced himself to keep his head up, ignoring everything that was screaming to hide that weak spot or people would see weakness and attempt to take him down. _“Ro wouldn’t do that!”_ he thought, shaking and praying he was right! Ro looked stricken, eyes shimmering with tears as he examined his face with gentle fingers. “I’m so sorry, Dean” he whispered, eyes haunted. Dean leaned into the touch and didn’t reply, he was waiting for him to see what was forced on him, with no way for him to get it off. _“Please don’t hate me!”_ he thought, the fingers going lower and lower. Tears built as Roman froze, fingers freezing when they touched the collar underneath the jacket.

Dean flinched back, shaking his head “Nononononono” he muttered to himself, unconsciously tugging on the collar. “Dean” the deep voice said again shakily “Can I see? Please?” he asked. Dean tensed, but nodded before he could think, if he did, he’d probably make a run for the door. The urge to get the fuck out and not come back was growing, and he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t if he got the chance. _“It’d be better for everyone if I did!”_ he thought, forcing himself to stay still as Romans hand approached his neck. Eyeing it like it was a venomous snake about to strike, he tensed, terrified of the repercussions of what was gonna happen now. _“Trust him! He’s my brother, I need to!”_ he thought, trembling slightly with the force of keeping himself from bolting for the door. Roman reached up and unzipped the hoody with a shaking hand. Dean averted his eyes in humiliation “Dean-“ he breathed out, shocked. “M’sorry, Ro” he burst out, tears falling now, huddling back into the headboard as much as he could, away from the warm hand.

“I didn’ want it, I swear! They made me! T-they padlocked it shut, it won’ come off! An’ now, you’re gonna leave me, Seth’s gonna leave me again an’ I don’t want you to! I want to stay with you n’ Seth!” he cried, doubling over as the ripping pain from speaking too loud appeared again. More figures appeared behind Roman and Dean tried to scramble away, heart hammering “Dean!” Roman cried, terrified as he gasped. He could vaguely hear Dolph explaining what was happening and Lynch making the figures back off. Romans blurry face appeared in his vision, speaking calmly “Dean, shallow breaths, ok? Nice and easy, man. In, out, in, out, that’s it. Once more, ok?” the deep voice and warm hand on his back soothing something within him as the pain faded back. Gasping, he lay there as Roman stood up. Dean froze, heart suddenly hammering, watching his brother. Eyes widening in disbelief _“He’s leaving”_ he thought, holding back more tears as he saw him walk away. He pulled himself up and leaned back on the pillows, seeing what he feared would happen, happening. _“He wouldn’t! He said he never would!!”_ he thought, anguished.

Roman was leaving him. His hand clawed furrows on his collarbone, blue eyes tracking Romans path to the door. Barely holding himself back from sliding from the bed and begging him to take him back _“It’s hurts so much!”_ he thought, the cracking pain that had nothing to do with his injuries almost paralysing him. He ignored the figures around him as tears streamed down his face, watching Roman as he headed for the door. Dean looked away, he couldn’t bear to watch him walk away anymore, it would kill him. He had lost Roman. Turning to Dolph “S-see? I t-told you” he said, trying to hold back everything and failing miserably.  “He’s leavin’, Dolph! He left me!” he sobbed out, hand in his hair. He didn’t see Dolph make a quick signal to someone at the door. He tugged on the collar frantically, desperate to get it off, maybe Roman would come back to him if he got rid of it? “Dean, stop. You’re injuring yourself again!” Dolph said, gently pulling his hand away.

He didn’t notice the blood coating his hand or neck as wounds re opened “Dolph! Dolph, get it off! Please, man! Jus’ get it off me!” he cried, yanking on his arm in Dolphs grip. “I-I can’t, Dean. We don’t have the key or a bolt-cutters. I’m so sorry Dean” he whispered, voice shaking. Dean yanked his arm free, tearing at his throat, Dolph grabbed him again, Dean fought him “Let me go!” he cried, voice shrill with panic. Dolph pinned his hand to the bed, his other injured arm pinned gently “Dean-“ he began “No, Dolph!! He left me! H-he walked out the door! All because of this!!” he yelled, coughing but struggling to free his arms _“Why wouldn’t he?”_ he thought, slumping back, dizzy from the pain _“I’m not his brother anymore”_ Leaning over the edge of the bed, he vomited, his stomach revolting at that thought. _“I’m not”_ he thought, not even trying to stop the tears dripping off his nose. Dolph gently pulled him back against the headboard. He slumped there, staring down at his wrapped ribs, but not seeing them. His mind was replaying Roman walking out over and over, a little piece of himself chipping off with each replay.

Sounds of hushed voices and panicked whispering washed over him, he didn’t register any of it, mind replaying the moments he had lost his brothers. Seth, slamming the chair into him over and over, the agonising pain, confusion and heartbreak. Roman, walking out the door and not looking back, confusion and pain taking him over. Roman hurt the worst. Sliding back as much as he could when he realised Roman had entered the room again, he stared at his hands. Speaking before he could, hoping to head off the mocking remarks and laughter that would scar him for the rest of his life “I u-understand, Roman. Who would want a c-collared a-authority d-dog as their b-brother?” he stuttered. Forcing himself to speak right as something cracked within him “I get it. Can someone take me as far as a gas station, please? I can find a couch to crash on from there” he said slowly, before he could speak, anticipating the mocking laughter and insults.

He didn’t register the shocked stares of the people behind Roman, mind reeling from losing the one person who promised to never do what he just did _“He walked out the door the first chance he got”_ he thought, mind going numb, wishing for a dark hole he could disappear into. Shaking off Dolph’s hand _“Hunter was right. I have no one. I’m alone now”_ he thought, trying to slip off the bed and escape to somewhere he could shatter completely _“CZW will take me back? Have to be Mox. Can’t stay in WWE anymore”_ he thought numbly. He couldn’t! Most of the roster saw what they made him into and he didn’t want to work where people were laughing at him, knowing what he was now! Sliding onto the floor, he staggered to the door, a shaking hand on the wall and the back of a chair supporting him. _“What do I do now?”_ he thought, feeling everything push against him, the pain he was in, losing his brothers, his career, his friends and eventually, his fans. _“Alone, I’m alone”_ he thought, the idea crushing him.

When he had been alone before WWE, it hadn’t mattered, because that was how he had been all his life. Growing up alone, learning how to survive on the streets alone, calculating whether that knife slash/stab wound/beating was bad enough to need a hospital or not alone. He hadn’t known any different. Hadn’t known how freeing it was to be able to be himself in front of people he trusted without reservation, to laugh until his sides hurt and to sleep, knowing there was two people watching his back no matter what happened or what he did. He didn’t need to have his back to the wall, glaring at anyone who came too close for comfort. They had done that for him when he needed them to. He swallowed _“Don’t have that anymore”_ he thought, devastation washing over him. The thought of living his life and going back to the soul crushing way he was before, without them, made it harder and harder to keep it together as he struggled out the door and into the hallway as voices erupted in the room behind him _“I have to!”_ he thought, just as his legs gave out and collapsed to his knees with a smack.

He panted, resting on his knees for a second, everything pushing at his already fucked up mind _“They don’t want me anymore”_ “Dean!” came the cry from behind him and rapid, limping footsteps. He immediately hunched down and struggled to get to his feet. _“No, no, no! I can’t!”_ he thought, as the footsteps got closer. _“Can’t he leave me alone?”_ he thought, couple of tears escaping _“I’m leaving, what else does he want?!”_ Roman stopped in front of him and knelt down with difficulty “What do you want? I’m leavin’ an’ I won’t contact you n’ Seth again, I swear” he muttered, the words ripping at him _“I don’t want to! I just want to stay with the two of you!”_ he cried in his head, swallowing back the tears. “Dean-“ Roman began, his voice shaky. He shook his head “Jus’ stop it, Roman! Please! Just let me leave!” he sobbed out, his control snapping. Heaving himself up, he staggered and a warm hand shot out and grabbed his arm, steadying him. Heat rushed through Dean and he flinched back at the contact, ducking around the kneeling Samoan and continuing down the hallway. Resisting the urge to turn and bury himself against him, Dean focused on just getting out of the place he found himself in.

Forcing himself to think of what he was doing now and not what he was leaving behind _“I can call Callihan? I was kinda close to him in the Switchblade Conspiracy”_ he thought, slowly _“If he’ll talk to m-“_ A large hand on his less injured arm stopped him and gently pulled him back. He tensed “Dean” that deep voice said, the amount of pain in it making him look back. Roman was fucking crying! “Don’ cry, Ro!” he said quietly, reaching with his good hand to him, then pulling back and averting his gaze. He didn’t get to do that anymore “Dean, I wasn’t leaving you! I was going to see if I could find a bolt cutters to get that fucking thing off!” he replied, holding his arm tight, as if to prevent him from disappearing again. Dean paused, disbelieving, mouth open. “You-“ he began, stunned. _“So? He wanted to get that collar off so he could show Seth and laugh about it! About how the Lunatic Hound was so easily collared and turned into a guard dog for his masters!”_ a nasty voice in the back of his head crowed.

It sounded like Hunter! _“No! That’s not true!”_ he thought, upset. Dean shook his head, trying to shake off the horrible thoughts. They weren’t true, they weren’t!! He knew, he thought he knew Roman would never do anything like that- _“What? You never thought Seth would bury a chair in your back over and over, but that still happened, didn’t it? What makes this any different fuckhead?!”_ the voice mocked him. Tears flowed as Dean shook his head and stumbled back, his hand in his hair, feeling like his head was splitting open. _“He wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t!!”_ he thought frantically “Dean-“ the deep voice interrupted, a warm hand on his elbow. He flinched back “Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” he snapped. The hand disappeared. “Dean, talk to me! What’s going on?!” Roman said, his voice scared. A sudden anger flared in him, shoving back the tears and straightening his spine, surprising him with its ferocity

“I just wanna go! Why won’ you fuckin’ let me?!” he snapped, glaring at the confused silver eyes. He didn’t understand why Roman kept digging the knife in deeper! He had seen what he was now, and he knew the score. He wasn’t enough to be his brother, never mind anything more! The thought triggered such a pain in his chest that he was breathless for a second. “Because-“ Roman began “Is it because you n’ Seth wanna laugh at me, for what they did to me?! Turn me into a fuckin’ joke?!” he yelled, not knowing how to handle everything, instead just lashing out “To show everyone how easily the Lunatic Hound was collared an’ made into their fuckin’ bitch?!” he exploded. He saw Romans eyes widen in horror “No, De-“ he began, but Dean couldn’t stop himself “You wanna hear how they made me scream by breakin’ my wrist and stampin’ on it? Re-openin’ my stitches? Poppin’ my shoulder out again?! Fuckin’ with my head every chance they fuckin’ got?!” he yelled, Romans face paling, a horrified look on it “No! Dean-“ he swallowed, he was trembling. He didn’t care, the image of Ro walking out the door forming into a ball of ice in his chest

“No, fuck you Roman! I thought I had a family in you an’ Seth, but you’re both just the same as all the rest!” he screamed, shoving Jey’s hand off him “I thought I could fuckin’ trust you! I thought you weren’t like the rest of them, Ro! You walked out the fuckin’ door the first chance you got!” Roman was staring at him in shock, his face pale. Dean paused, breathing heavy “I bet you weren’t even getting those bolt cutters, were you?!” he spat, incensed, fighting Jeys restraining arm “You just needed an excuse to get out of the room and leave like everyone else does!” Romans face went slack with shock “How could you think that, Dean?!” he replied, anger rapidly appearing “How the fuck could you think I would leave you? After all we’ve been through since Seth left us, how fucking dare you think I would walk away from you now!” he yelled, furious, pushing against Jimmy “How I fucking dare?! You-“ Dean yelled, but Roman cut him off, voice furious

“I stayed with you when Seth left! I stayed when The Wyatt’s picked a fight, I stayed through all The Authority shit! I had your back every night, man! And you think I would leave you now?! Why the fuck would I do that?!” he yelled back, his voice shocking, he had never heard him yell like that! Ignoring the hurt in his voice “Because everyone leaves!” Dean yelled, so loud his throat tore a little more “No matter who it is, they find a reason an’ they fuckin’ leave!” He paused, shocked at himself “It might take a while, but they fuckin’ do! What makes you so different?! Seth already figured it out! All it took was someone danglin’ a championship in front of him an’ he fuckin’ ran in the worst way possible!” he yelled, shoving Jey off him and stumbling for the door. He had to get out, he had to leave- A hand clasped his upper arm “Dean-“ his deep voice begged, Dean shook it off “Dean-“ he tried again. Dean slapped it away

“Dean! Stop!” he cried. Spinning around “Why?! Why should I stop, Roman?! Why the fuck should I stay here when all I want is to fuckin’ leave?!” he nearly screamed, one hand on his badly spasming ribs “Because me and Seth-“ he began “Seth isn’t even here!” he yelled back, voicing is crushing disappointment and heartache at not seeing Seth when he woke. Everyone else was there, where the hell was he?! He didn’t see Roman stumble back a step, a hand on the wall to keep himself upright “He didn’t even bother showing up here, Ro!”  His chest heaving, he fought back tears. He had left Seth back in and where the fuck was he now? “Where is he, now that we need him? He fucked off to Hunter, just like before! I fuckin’ knew I couldn’t trust him!” he cried. “Dean-“ Roman tried, enormous guilt clouding his face. “He left us again! Suppose I should be grateful he didn’t sell us out this time!” he spat, betrayal, anger and a crushing disappointment swirling together inside him that had to be let out.

Not seeing Romans violent flinch or the twins worried looks, Dean held out his arms and glared at the ceiling “What, Rollins? No surprise attack this time? No Orton to finish your dirty work? Where’s Hunter to clap you on the back for a job well done?! Where’s all the fuckin’ steel chairs?!” nearly screaming at this point “Dean-“ Roman said shakily, leaning on the wall, his face white as a sheet now, but Dean didn’t hear him “No cinderblocks, you fuckin’ asshole?! I trusted you!” he screamed kicking a table across the room— “Dean!” Roman yelled, grabbing his attention “He stabbed me in the fuckin’ back!” Dean yelled “An’ why wont you do the same?” he hissed, his eyes full of anger, distrust and a haunted, hunted look that he and Seth thought they had gotten rid of the first year they had teamed together “Why won’t you turn on me too?” He held out his arms, a snarl twisting his face into the parody of a smile

“How ‘bout it, Ro? Wanna wrap a chair around my back? Wanna see if you can make me scream louder than he did? Louder than The Authority did?!” he spat, a small part of him worried at the amount of pain and guilt on Roman’s face now “He left us again an’-“ he began, voice rising again but Romans near scream cut him off “He didn’t leave us again, Dean!” he yelled, voice cracking “He’s not here because I fucking left him at the arena!” he howled, the amount of pain and guilt in his voice making Deans anger flee, to be replaced with confusion and a creeping horror up his neck. Roman slumped on the wall- “I fucking ran and left him there!! He’s our brother and I fucking ran!!” Dean stared at him, stunned, a shocked silence filling the hallway “Left him there?!” he asked, voice shaking. A hand touched his arm, he shook it off.

Nauseous dread curdled his stomach and crept up his throat _“He didn’t. Ro wouldn’t!”_ he thought, horrified _“He left Seth with The Authority?!”_ Dean stepped closer “You went back, right?!” he near begged him, voice cracking. Roman didn’t reply, his face curtained by hair “Ro! Did you go back for Seth?!” moving closer. Roman shook his head, shoulders shaking. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, searing panic taking him over “Ro!! Where is he?!” he yelled, grabbing his arm “You went back, Ro, didn’t you?!” Firm hands seized him and pulled him back “Ro!! Where is he? Get offa me!! What did you do, Ro?!” he yelled through his tears “What the fuck did you do to Seth, Roman?!” he screamed, fighting the hands against him. At Deans yell, Roman had backed into the wall, arm wrapped around himself and shaking his head. Becky and AJ were by him, hands on his arms and were whispering to him “Roman!!” he yelled, desperate. “Dean-“

He didn’t hear Punk, watching Roman sagging against the wall, eyes hollow and haunted, the two women having trouble keeping him upright-  “RO!” he cried “Please! Where is he?!” Roman shook his head “I-I don’t k-know” he mumbled, AJ and Becky sliding him down the wall “Went back. They were g-gone” Dean stared at him in horror. Crying out in pain, his chest slammed closed, he couldn’t breathe, no air was coming in!! “Fuck!” he thought, clawing at his chest, suddenly on the floor, he couldn’t breathe!! – “Dean!” Roman cried, panicked, many panicked voices around him “Get the doc!” Dolph yelled, a warm hand on his back flipping him over, someone was tapping his face- “-n, ca- sit up?” he managed to make out, over the pain of his collapsing chest. Someone new looked down at him “Dean? Can you hear me?” he was asking slowly and loudly.

He managed to nod slowly “Good. You’re having a severe panic attack, ok? You aren’t going to die, even though it feels like it. Can you take shallow breaths for me?” Dean tried, he really did, but the spike in pain when he did was agonising. “Keep going, Dean. I know it hurts now, but I promise your chest will loosen” he said calmly, placing two fingers on his neck. Ignoring the commotion on the other side of the room, Dean fought against his traitorous body, breathing in quick slow pants _“Its working!”_ he thought, the pain decreasing little by little “That’s it, Dean” the stranger said calmly, patting his shoulder gently. Jerking away from his touch, he cried out in agony, something snapped and he collapsed back to the carpet, blinking slowly.

Coughing, red dripped onto the carpet under his mouth -“Dean? Dean!” that voice said loudly again, fingers tapping his cheek “Shit! There’s blood coming up” he said over his shoulder “Punk, Styles, get him - car, now! Jimmy, Becky an -ph mak sure- oman doesn’t -ow us! Seda- hi – with thi- if have to!” Quick footsteps “AJ an- Nevi- with –m to the –ital!” Dean blinked, too exhausted to resist being lifted and rushed out the door. Like it was waiting to strike, darkness rushed him and tried to drag him under, but not before he heard Ro’s deep voice yelling his name in a panic “Dean! Oh -od Dean, stay -ake, ok? Let me go!! Don’t -leep Dean!” he cried, a warm hand on his face “I have t-o with him, Punk!! Let -o!!” Coughing “Tryin’” he mumbled, bringing up more blood, eyes flickering, but he could feel himself slipping under “R-ro, ge’ Set’” And he fell into darkness, Ro’s panicked yell following him down.   


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the final chapter! This went on way longer than I expected it go on, but I think it turned out ok :)   
> Thank you so much to all the people who kudosed, commented or even read this admittedly long winded story, I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Not bad for a first attempt at a fic, eh? XD And there will be a sequel, but i'm not sure when yet ;)  
> Before we continue on, just a quick warning. This chapter has mentions of rape and rape aftermath. If anyone thinks they might be triggered by this, please don't read it. I don't want anyone harmed by this, its meant for entertainment only.  
> That being said, enjoy!! XD

Seth was huddled in the darkness, head on his knees. It was so dark, and so cold, the numbness creeping up his cold figure _“Am I dead?”_ he thought, shivering. Only wearing the vest and his jeans, there was no barrier from the cold that was seeping into him. Huddled in the dark _“Did he kill me?”_ he thought, remembering Jake desperately yelling at him to stay awake, the lights flashing by overhead as he carried him, cold eyes flashing in a split second of pity, than nothing, until…. He was here. _“Where am I?”_ Raising his head _“What do I do now?”_ he thought, looking around. It was completely black in all directions, no light at all. Or sound.  Climbing slowly to his feet, arms outstretched for any surface, he moved forward. Listening “Hello?” he called, his voice echoing. No answer, just rebounding echo’s mocking him over and over. Biting his lip, foreboding pricking up his spine _“Did that giant kill me?”_ he thought, scared. He didn’t feel dead. If he was dead, wouldn’t he be just gone? Not trapped in blackness with no way out? _“I can’t be dead! I can’t leave Dean and Ro to fight The Authority without me! Jake can’t lose another brother!”_ Swallowing “Hello?” he yelled again, louder, but no response except for echoes “Roman? Dean? Jake?!” he yelled, starting to panic. A quiet scuff to his right and he whirled.

Unable to see anything, his heart pounded and his other senses exploded. Listening as hard as he could, he backed away from the noise. “W-who’s there?” he called, nervous _“They would have answered me!”_ he thought.  A louder, closer footstep and he flinched back. “Who the fuck is there?” he yelled, scared. “Gotcha Rollins” his smug voice chuckled, the echoes magnifying the deep rumble over and over, battering his mind. Seth flinched and backed up, shaking his head “No! No you aren’t real!” he cried, stumbling back. _“No! It can’t be him! It can’t! I don’t even know where I am, he can’t be here!”_ he thought, hands over his ears. He laughed, the echo’s rebounding, pounding his head with the mocking sound over and over, even through his hands “Run all you want, Rollins! You can’t escape us in here! We own you, and soon all of your pathetic pack will be ours too!” he called as Seth turned and ran, his voice echoing. Sensing something and skidding to a halt, he listened, scared. “Hey, Seth” Steph’s deceptively calm voice cooed from somewhere in front of him, footsteps stepping closer. “You aren’t r-real!” he stammered, backing up again as she tapped closer. Between the two of them, she scared him the most.

Hunter could and would just kick his ass, but Steph was the one who waited, learned your weaknesses and then fucked with your head so much she made you wish you were dead! Remembering life under them _“I can’t go through that again!”_ he thought, fear clogging his mind “Wanna bet?” she cackled, he could feel her reaching out- Seth flinched back, turning and running. “You can’t escape us, Seth! We’re in your head and we’re not leaving!” she crowed, following “And we’re not the only ones in here!” Seth, panicked and terrified ran, not paying attention to where he was going, not that it mattered, the crushing darkness bearing down on him from every direction. Keeping his arms outstretched in front of him, he ignored the chilling yells of his name and the psychotic laughter. Horror crawling up his spine, he ran faster and faster, terror hiking up until he was panting hard, sweat stinging his eyes, heart jackhammering in his chest- Suddenly swerving, Seth ran another minute and threw himself to the ground _“Please work!”_ he thought, his hammering heart deafening him.

Forcing his breathing to slow and quieten, he listened. _“Fuck, fuck!”_ he thought, curling up, the footsteps getting louder and louder “Seeeeetthhh” Steph hissed, the hairs springing up the back of his neck. Closer and closer- they passed him, what sounded like a centimetre clearance on each side! Resting his head on his knees, he swallowed a sigh of relief, the footsteps fading. Sliding to his knees, he darted the other way, making sure his feet didn’t echo _“If I can find my way out, I can get to Roman, Jake and Dean!”_ he thought, desperate for them. Running for what felt like hours, his hope of escaping was dwindling, his legs cramping from keeping the echoes to a minimum _“There has to be a way out!”_ he thought, glancing around at nothing but black.  He stopped, eyes fixed on a pinprick of light. No, what looked like a line of light, cutting across the darkness! It looked far away, but it was light! It could be a way out!

Abruptly changing direction, he ran for it, praying he wouldn’t hear footsteps behind him again _“Please, please, please!”_ he begged, the light getting stronger and stronger the longer he ran. _“It looks like a wall”_ he thought, the wall of light stretching for as far as he could see in both directions. Desperate to get out of the darkness, he ran for where the dark ended and the light began _“I need to get there!”_ he thought, a tugging in his chest pulling him in, stronger the closer he got. Squinting, a hand held up to protect his eyes from the near blinding light after the darkness -“Oooffff!” he wheezed, slamming back onto his ass, dazed, his head throbbing from connecting with something solid “What the hell?!” he whined, blinking. Clutching his head, he stared up, mouth open. _“It’s a boundary”_ he realised. Right in front of him was where the darkness ended and light stretched out in front of him, the tugging in his chest almost painful now.  Quickly standing up, he moved forward, arm outstretched. He cursed, his fingers meeting something cool and smooth, what looked like glass. Slamming his fist on it, he cursed _“I’m so close!”_ he thought, frustrated.

Looking up and down the wall, it was smooth as far as he could see, no exits or entrances. Kicking eth wall in frustration, something moved beyond the wall _“What the –“_ he thought, mouth open. His eyes widened, looking beyond the barrier. A huge, sprawling hall, cavernous cracks running across the floor, climbing the walls and streaking across the ceiling. A battered ring stood in the middle, ropes frayed and torn, the mat ripped and stained and collapsed on one side. _“What is that?”_ he thought, confused. All around the ring were barriers and chairs, scattered everywhere as if a hurricane had ripped through the place. Flyers, trash and mould layered the floor, puddles of murky looking water here and there from the leaking ceiling. Two figures, their backs to him were in the middle of it, leaning in the un-collapsed portion of the ring apron. One tall, impressively muscular and an intricate sleeve tattoo, the other tall, lean and scruffy looking.

Breath hitching, he immediately recognised them _“Ro and Dean!”_ he thought, the pulling in his chest urgent and painful. _“They’re ok!”_ he thought, the relief welling up. Dean was leaning slightly on Ro, like he does every time he was nervous or unsure, hand buried in his collarbone _“Roman must have got him out!”_ he thought, wiping happy tears _“He’s safe!”_ As he watched, Roman’s head tilted, listening to the Lunatic. Dean pointed they began to move off, Seth’s eyes widened and his heart ratcheting up _“No! They can’t leave me here!”_ he thought, throat clogged with rising panic “Guys!” he yelled, hands flat on the glass. They couldn’t hear him, both getting further and further away every second “Ro! Dean!” he yelled louder, knocking on the glass now. Nothing! He felt the panic rise up his throat, they couldn’t hear him! “No! Roman! Dean! Don’t go!” ignoring the loud echoes he was creating. He hammered harder, frantic “Don’t leave me here! Please!” Slamming his fists off the glass now “Ro! Dean! Please! Help me!” he cried, hearing rapid footsteps.

Hunter and Steph had found him! _“Shit! I shouldn’t have yelled!”_ he thought, terrified “Ro! Dean!” he yelled again, glancing over his shoulder at the darkness at his back, dreading the hulking shape of Hunter appearing _“They’re coming!”_ Nearly faint from fear, the echoes from their approaching feet sounding like an army was about to descend on him, he saw Dean glance over his shoulder and meet his eyes. They widened in shock “Dean!” he yelled, the footsteps closer than ever now! Seth saw his mouth yell his name, Roman turn in shock and they both ran for him _“They see me! They see me!”_ he thought in relief, relief roaring through him. Dean and Roman were speaking, their mouths moving, but Seth couldn’t hear them _“I can’t hear you!”_ he signed, wiping the blood and tears off his face _“Are you ok?!”_ Roman signed, fingers fumbling in his hurry to get the question out. Seth nodded, smiling at them, small smiles being returned – “Rollins!” Hunter’s deep bellow rang out, so close to him now.

Whipping  around and stepping forward, Seth tried to dodge-but the massive shoulder rammed into his gut, driving him back and into the wall with an echoing slam that competed with the echoes of his cry of pain and surprise “You’re mine now Rollins!” he snarled, already back on his feet. Seth was curled up, struggling not to vomit-A hand seized his hair, dragged him up and smacked him off the wall “Say goodbye to them, Rollins. This is the last time you’ll ever see them!” he laughed, pinning his head to the glass with one massive hand. Seth opened his eyes _“Seth! Fight!”_ Deans frantic fingers spelled out, eyes wide and desperate. Roman was desperately trying to break through the wall- A nasally cackle sounded and Seth paused, unnerved. “You can come out now” Hunter called, laughing at his confusion. He threw Seth down and smirked at him. Seth watched the darkness in nervous trepidation, recognising that sound, he had made it on many occasions himself! A figure slowly appeared _. “That’s me!”_ he thought, mouth open.

It was him, but not him “What the fuck?!” he cried out, unnerved, stepping back as the figure approached. He was perfectly groomed, beard trimmed immaculately, skin tight leather pants, shirt and boots that Seth recognised. Remnants of a blond streak clung to the tips of his hair, water dripping off the ends. The WWE World Heavyweight Championship proudly resting on one shoulder, the United States Championship glinting around his waist.  Seth slid back, cold brown eyes focused on him, narrowing slightly. An air of arrogance and superiority dripped off the Other- Seth, the cruel glint in his eyes warning him to keep his guard up and never, under any circumstances, turn your back to him. Untrustworthy, a snake in the grass _. “Did I really look like that?”_ he thought, unnerved. The other-Seth pinned him with his gaze, assessing. He snorted, expression going flat and emotionless. The gaze of a predator sensing easy prey “You’re the one who wants to go back out there?!” he sneered, his voice like a whip shot.

 _“It’s another me”_ he thought stunned, the sound of his voice, his own voice, coming from the mouth of himself, but not him, scrambling his thinking.  Seth’s head ached “Go out where?” he asked warily, not underestimating himself for a second! He laughed, a sarcastic, nasty sound and Seth flinched. His other self looked out at Roman and Dean, that cruel smirk growing in size “Ah, my former business partners!” he cried out, arms out in welcome. Both of them were staring at the Authority Seth in shock. Other him flashed a couple of hand gestures and Dean flung himself at the glass, hammering on it with his fists, face a mask of rage. He laughed, crossing his arms and enjoying the sight of the raging Lunatic on the other side of the glass “Not too bright, is he?” he remarked, waving and winking at an enraged Roman as he dragged Dean back “Then again, neither of them were” he said chuckling. “Who the fuck are you?” Seth blurted, shell shocked at the appearance of someone who looked exactly like him and sounded exactly like him _“The only difference is the blond streak”_ he thought, fascinated.

Other-him studied him, contempt clear on his face “I’m you. The better part of you, that is” Seth scoffed, recognising the man for what he was. An imposter, nothing good left in him except for the hate, ego and superiority the Authority had tried to install in him and had apparently drilled into this copy. Crossing his arms defensively “Yeah right” he snapped, sidling closer to Ro and Dean “I won’t ask again. Who the fuck are you?!” he spat, glaring at him now “And where the fuck am I?!” Other- him snorted “You don’t realise where we are?” he said condescendingly, straightening his shirt over the US belt carefully. Seth alarm bells rang, seeing the familiar movement “And here I thought you were supposed to be intelligent” he muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Seth ignored that, and he wasn’t fooled. He had played that trick himself, pretending he wasn’t interested, but really he was watching every movement, every flash of emotion and every shift in body language. It was a good way to read an opponent, when they thought you weren’t looking. They revealed weaknesses, ones he could exploit.

 _“He really is me”_ he thought unnerved. Seth shrugged, refusing to be baited into his mind games. Seeing he wasn’t fooled, Other-Seth straightened, annoyed his ruse had failed “We’re in a coma, dipshit” he spat out. Seth stared at him, shocked “Coma?” he repeated stupidly _“I’m not dead?!”_ he thought, hope flaring. He gestured at the darkness “We’re in the subconscious part of our mind and that-“ he pointed out to the light, past Ro and Dean to the ring “-is the conscious part of our mind” he explained slowly, clearly patronising him. Seth flushed and grit his teeth, but refused to give him any reaction he could use _“Am I really in a coma? And trapped in my subconscious with him?”_ he thought, unnerved. Suddenly very aware, he scanned the darkness around him _“And where’s Hunter and Steph?!”_ Other-him stepped closer, Seth shrank back, his double looming over him “And only one of us can get there” he hissed “And it’s gonna be me!”

His hand was suddenly buried in his throat, dragging him forward and throwing him into a snap suplex, his back, neck and head slamming into the unforgiving floor with a thud _“Shit! I should have seen that coming!”_ he thought. Seth cried out, rolling onto his side, the muted, panicked thumps of his brothers hammering on the wall. Curling into a ball, a foot buried in his gut, he gasped “Look at you! You’re not The Man anymore! It’s me! It’s my turn!” he spat _“Like fucking hell it is!”_ he thought, pissed, brain snapping out of its shock, the jabbing pain from his boot slicing through the shocked fog.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Seth caught the foot, aimed for his head this time, understanding flooding him _“He must be the part of me that took Hunters deal, and did everything in the last two years!”_ Seth glared up at himself, hatred flooding his being “You had your fucking turn, you asshole! And look what you did!” he yelled back, twisting it, hard “You cost us our brothers, you fucking asshole!!” he screamed “They had our back against everything! They would have died for us, and I would have died for them!” Other –him hissed, stamping on his hand with the other foot. Seth tightened his grip, jerking the ankle harder and harder to the side, Other-him howled in pain “How fucking dare you destroy that?! We had fucking everything!” Another stomp and Seth let go, flexing his fingers, not taking his eyes off his double for a second “I did what was necessary to be the best! And I was! I was the king! Then you showed back up! You and your fucking feelings threw me back in here!” he yelled, lunging for him “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily this time!” Seth flinched back, the gloved hands wrenching him up “I’m too talented to be held down by a Lunatic and a savage!” he spat, flinging Seth against the glass wall.

He cried out, pain spiking in the left side of his body “We could be the WWE World Heavyweight Champions, the top of this fucking company, but you’re falling back into their trap, you fucking moron!” he yelled, flipping him around and shaking him. Seth gasped in pain, the fingers sinking into his upper arms.  The Other-Seth grabbed his face “The Authority is our ticket to anything we want! They can give us money, fame, power, everything we need! Just do as they say and we’ll be the kings of this fucking company!” Seth stared at him, pity for the twisted version of himself _“What the hell happened to me?”_ he thought, saddened “Can they give us brothers who had our back, no matter what happens? Friends who didn’t care how much we were earning, how popular we were or what we could get them? Can they give us the man I thought we loved?!” Seth spat back. Other-Seth rolled his eyes, scoffing in derision “Fucking look at me, asshole! And what about the people we called friends? The careers they’ll ruin? The lives they’ll end? They nearly killed Dean!” he yelled, struggling in his grip.

Other-him shrugged, that cruel smirk appearing again “Not my problem. If they’re crippled or killed, they must have done something wrong, they weren’t good enough or they probably deserved it” he said casually. Seth stared at him in shock, mouth open _“I was like this?!”_ he thought _“I really thought they deserved to killed or crippled because The Authority thought they deserved it?!”_ Swallowing back the bile “And Dean?” he managed to get out, seeing Ro and Dean slamming their shoulders into the glass now _“They won’t break it”_ he thought _“I’m on my own”_ Other- him chuckled “Like I said, without me, he’ll be dead in a ditch in a week! He isn’t on my level, neither is Reigns! Both of them were dead weight and they needed to be cut down. In my opinion, the world would be a better place without them!” he snarled, the venom and hatred shocking Seth _“I was like this? This hateful? This twisted?!”_ he thought, shocked “You really hate them that much?” he asked softly, looking for any chink in his armour “Enough to stand by while The Authority kills, cripples or enslaves them?”

Seth watched him carefully, scanning his face for any flicker of doubt, guilt or compassion, anything he could use “They were our tag team partners, our brothers. We shared rooms, ate together, traveled the world together for two years. Hell, we even managed to nearly fall in love with Dean towards the end! And I know we have a crush on Roman! That can’t mean nothing to you!” he cried _“If he is a part of me, he experienced all that too!”_ he thought. Other-him studied him back, eyes blank _“Please, let him remember! We can both get out of here!”_ he thought, hopeful. His hopes were dashed when his other self smiled. A shark’s smile. Empty of compassion, mercy and empathy. They were cold, calculating and bottomless. Seth could feel himself slipping into them, the dark pools drawing him in. He could feel his will being stripped away, his resistance beginning to crack, his very soul being consumed.

It hurt, oh god, it hurt! Like something precious was being irreparably ripped from deep within him by the roots! He couldn’t fight, couldn’t move -Thumps on his left dragged him back. Glancing over, chest heaving, blinking in confusion and met blue _“Seth! Fight!”_ Dean’s frantic fingers begged him, eyes huge and scared, hands bloody from smashing on the glass. His eyes met silver _“You can beat him! Just fight!”_ Roman signed, face pale, eyes red rimmed. He was holding his wrist close to him with a bloodied hand, injured _“Fight? How?”_ he thought blearily _“He’s me, he knows everything I can throw at him!”_ Cruel fingers dragged his face way, winking at the two men “I don’t care about them or you” Other-him whispered, hand shoving him up the glass by his neck “In fact, as soon as I dispose of you and take my rightful place on the outside, the first thing I’ll do is take care of them” he hissed, ignoring Seth’s frantic clawing at his arm and the pounding and frantic cries from the other side “I’ll make sure those two don’t interfere in my plans again” he whispered and Seth stiffened, despite the lack of air _“Hes going after Ro and Dean?!”_ he thought, kicking harder. Other Seth dropped him. Seth coughed, gasping.

His double crouched “I know exactly how to destroy them, too” he said softly, the sadistic glee staining his voice. Gesturing down at him “Pretend I’m this soft, weak, pathetic, shameful version of the real me and get them to trust me again. I’ve seen the way Ambrose looks at you” he sneered in disgust. Seth looked up in surprise _“He knows?!”_ he thought, surprised “Yeah, I’m you moron. I know everything you do and feel” he spat in derision “I mean, you could have had anyone and you chose him? Really?!” he snarled “A gutter rat and his pet savage? You could do better, Rollins” He snorted, a hand twining in his hair “Once I get out, I will. Hunter seems like more my type anyway. Bet he fucks like a champ. You would know, right?” he laughed, backhanding him. Seth flinched so violently he fell back into the wall, memories he had successfully buried roaring to the surface, Hunters heavy weight on his back, searing pain, his own screams of pain- clutching his head

“Stop it!” he screamed, struggling to get the memories locked away, it was the only way he had survived, by pretending it hadn’t happened. He had nearly convinced himself he had imagined it, but the memory of Hunters hot breath and the bloody bites where no one could see them, bruises and on occasion, torn insides decorating his body after had been all too real. Other-him laughed, a grating, abrasive sound “I’m gonna make sure Ambrose falls in love with me, Seth” he smirked, smug, eyes glittering in delight. Seth’s head jerked up “No! You can’t do that!” he cried, scrambling to his feet _“The first time nearly destroyed him, he can’t go through that again!”_ he thought, terrified _“It’ll kill him!”_   He couldn’t see that look of dawning horror and heartbreak on his face again! He’d rather die! Seth dove at him, the nauseous fear making him weak “Then” his double continued, a cruel hand wrenching his neck back and shoving him back down, continuing as if nothing had happened

“Once he’s mine, and once I’ve tried out that ass a couple of times, I’ll sell him onto Hunter for the Championship. And just before I do, I’ll tell him how much you loved having Hunter pin you down and make you scream until your throat fucking bled!” he hissed, forcing Seth to look at him. He met the cruel brown eyes, his own mind throwing up shattering memories “N-no! Y-you c-cant!” he stuttered, one hand on the hand locked into his shirt. Shaking his head in horror at the sickening image, of himself, handing Dean back to Hunter with a smile on his face, Dean yelling for him and Roman, Dean knowing what Hunter did to him, that he was headed for the same fate- “Reigns, I’m gonna make him watch as I tear Ambrose to pieces” he said, a smirk on his face “Maybe me and Hunter will tag team his ass in front of Reigns, I gotta admit, I love the idea!” he chuckled.

Seth snarled up at him, refusing to let that image appear “Then, once Ambrose is out of my hair, it’ll be Reigns’ turn. He’ll be my bitch by the time I’m finished, then I’ll sell him on for another title and there’s nothing you or Ambrose will be able to do to stop me!” he snarled, striking Seth across the face and slamming him into the glass wall, right in front of Ro and Dean _“No, nononono, that can’t happen! It can’t!”_ Meeting their frantic eyes again, it registered _“He’s going to sell Ro and Dean to Hunter!!”_ he thought in horror _“He’s planning on raping and selling them for a fucking title!”_ Rage rose from the pit of his stomach, and burst through his entire being, his body being consumed by a fire that demanded that he take him down and down hard! _“I won’t fucking let him! I won’t let him do that to them!”_ he thought, beyond furious _“He said only one of us can leave here and it will be me! He wont touch them ever again!”_ he thought, locking eyes with Roman and Dean.

It wasn’t just him he was fighting for anymore, he was fighting for his brothers, for Dean and Ro, who had taken him back like he had never left! Seth didn’t know if he had given his life for them, and he honestly didn’t care _“If I do die, this is one last thing I can do for them”_ he thought _“I can make sure he doesn’t get out. He can’t!”_ Seth clenched his fists and grit his teeth. _“If he does, they’ll be slaves”_ he thought, using that sickening, infuriating image to fuel the tornado within him. Dean smirked _“Go get him, Champ”_ he signed, eyes alight with glee _“Kick his ass, bro”_ from Roman, eyes laughing and Seth smiled. Red hot licked at the edges of his mind, threatening to plunge him into a madness he could hear whispering to him “You’re not gonna touch him or Roman!” he snarled, breaking eye contact and flinging his twisted, demented self off with a kick to his knee. The surgically repaired one. Seth turned, focused on the betrayer, blood boiling in his veins, setting his organs aflame with an anger that could only be sated with his or his other self’s utter destruction

“I’ll fucking kill you before you do!” he screamed, flinging himself at his gasping opponent. He bowled them both over, Seth laying furious blow after furious blow on the curled up man. Twisting, hands buried in his hair, Seth sank his teeth deep into the hand, clamping down. Hunter howled, blood immediately flowing. Tangling his legs with Hunters, Seth dragged him down, released his hand, rolled and slammed his fist down once, twice, three times- A boot crashed into his midsection, pain radiating out- Seth yelped and rolled off, arms wrapped tight around himself. Quickly forcing himself to his feet, Seth glared at them. They glared back and rushed him- Seth dodged a huge fist, but a foot caught him on the head. Crashing back down, he groaned, frantic thumps muted “Nice try, dumbass” his voice chuckled, a shadow above him. Seth blinked, then surged up, latching onto his copy and locking in a sleeper. “Hey! Get off!” he wheezed, yanking and punching. Seth tightened his hold “Hunter! Get him off me!” he yelled, muffled. A sigh and Seth released him, Hunters massive fist connecting with Other-him’s jaw with a sickening crack.

Seth laughed breathlessly, his copy crumpling. “Thanks Hunter. Saves me kicking his ass” he laughed. Hunter bellowed and charged towards him. Seth waited, forcing himself to hold still, then sprang to his feet and delivered a Superkick and didn’t pull it. Hunters head snapped back and he crashed to the floor. Shocks ran up and down Seth’s leg, muscles cramping. Wincing, he fell back into the wall, keeping a wary eye on the two men. _“I did it!”_ he thought, surprised. It had been too easy! _“Maybe they underestimated me? Or they thought I was too injured to fight back?”_ Seth slid down the wall, panting and hacking up what looked like blood. Spitting it out _“That can’t be good”_ he thought wearily, eyes fixed on his double and the prone form of Hunter. They weren’t moving. Dragging himself up with the help of the wall at his back, he coughed. Keeping a wary eye out for Steph, Seth turned back _“Are you ok?!”_ Dean was frantically signing. Seth nodded, resting his head on the glass. He wanted them, so bad. Dean’s nonsensical, rambling stories that he suspected only made an appearance when he was sick, hurting or just pissed. Romans steadfast loyalty, his ability to calm both him and Dean with just a touch of his hand.

The safety he felt with both of them at his back, someone who would help him, no matter what. Swallowing heavily, he looked up _“It’s not just him in here”_ he signed, watching the darkness around him warily. Their eyes widened _“Steph is in here too. I don’t know where she is!”_ Roman held back Dean, who looked ready to charge the wall again _“Can you get out of there?!”_ he asked urgently. Seth shook his head _“No. But you can”_ he replied and both stared at him. Dean was shaking his head and Seth saw his mouth move, eyes furious. Roman was shaking his head. Angrily swiping away the unwanted tears _“Roman, take Dean and go! Now!”_ he signed, urgent. He could hear her! Looking over his shoulder _“Find me on the outside, I’m not dead yet!”_ he signed, fingers moving fast. Roman shook his head again, grey eyes hard and unmoving _“We can help you!”_ he replied. Seth frowned _“No, you can’t. This is my fight, not yours. Either I beat him or I’ll take us both down. I won’t let him back out. I can’t!”_ he signed, feeling the heated stare on the back of his neck.

Placing his palms against the glass, he smiled, their hands against the other side. Not caring that Hunter was back up and behind him now, he stared at them. _“This is all for them”_ he thought, finally acknowledging how stunningly handsome they both were. Dean, scruffy blond hair, ocean blue eyes, lean and strong. Roman, powerful, jet black hair, warm silver eyes, and that tattoo that gave him bad ideas encircling his arm. Both with their heads on the glass, hands against his _“Whatever happens, I’ll remember them like this”_ he thought, the huge hand latching onto the back of his neck _“I won’t let them become slaves to The Authority. They’ll have to kill me. I die, he dies”_ he thought, determined to win, any way possible, even if he died. The hand tightened, Seth fought it, of course, but kept his eyes on his brothers _“I’ll come back!”_ he signed, fast _“I swear! Find me outside! I’ll come-“_ A huge hand seized his, wrenching them up. He cried out, muscles tearing. Hunter tossed him aside and straight into Other-him. “That wasn’t nice” he hissed, wrenching his hands more. Seth refused to cry out, he wouldn’t give the fucker the satisfaction

“What? Knocking your head off your shoulders or kicking you the fuck out of my head, you cheap fucking copy?!” he spat back, kicking his legs from underneath him. They both fell with a thump. Seth wrenched his hands free, a swift kick to his temple “How about that? Was that nice?!” he yelled. Turning, he ran at Hunter. Slamming into him, Seth jumped and wrapped his thighs around the powerful body and locked his arms around the thick neck and squeezed. “Shit” he whispered, the memories appearing again as Hunter gasped and choked, flinging Seth around, desperate to get him off. Finding reserves he didn’t know he had, Seth squeezed tighter and shoved the nightmares back as hard as he could. Hunter was scrabbling desperately, no walls around for him to drive Seth into “Your ass is going to sleep!” he spat in his ear, Hunter descending to one knee. He could see Ro and Dean cheering him on- Their eyes widened and immediately, Seth loosened his hold and rolled.

Just in time, the WWE title slamming into Hunters back and pitching him forward. He winced at the slam his body made off the glass. Laughing, he scrambled to his feet and met the shocked Other-Seth with a knee to the face “The boss is gonna have your ass for that!” he snickered, his copy falling back with a pained grunt. Panting, he looked at them _“I got this. I need you on the outside”_ he signed fast. Dean shook his head, Seth ignored it, focusing on Roman _“If I can get him to agree, he can carry Dean out if he won’t go”_ he thought, praying he could.   _“Don’t give up on me, ok? I swear, I’ll do everything I can to get back to you, but you need to go!”_ Roman shook his head, Dean twisting his hands anxiously in his hoodie, his mouth moving fast at Roman- groaning behind him. Seth placed his back to the wall and risked a quick look over his shoulder at them _“Roman! Take Dean and go!”_ he begged, fingers a blur. They didn’t move, both with stubborn sets to their jaws and eyes hard _“Fuck no! Not happening Rollins!”_ Dean signed back, cerulean eyes flashing at him in anger _“We’re not leaving you to them again, Seth. We can’t”_ Roman signed shakily, eyes suspiciously bright.

Seth’s heart clenched, he could see the trauma in both of them and he knew they would need all of their family and him to get through it. They all would need each other. Darting quickly away and making sure Hunter and his copy stayed down for a while longer with quick boots to their temples, Seth thought fast. He had to get them to leave. If they stayed, he would have to stick close to them, just in case Hunter and Steph somehow got loose on them. They would also see what the two psychos would do to him and they would enjoy doing it in front of his brothers _“They’d love that audience”_ he thought, biting his lip. He shuddered _“Especially Hunter. They can’t stay here!”_ Determined to convince them to leave, he strode back to the wall. _“Dean, how did you come out of your coma?”_ he asked, seeing the signs of him beginning to lose it, eyes darting around, hand clawing his collarbone, inability to keep still and the biggest sign, that hunted look making him look more… feral.

Dean almost looked suspicious, glaring at him distrustfully _“I heard Ro’s and yours voices”_ he replied slowly, a bit calmer _“They led me out”_ Seth nodded, smiling _“I need you to do that for me now. Can you do that?”_ he asked, making sure to keep his eyes on Dean, to drive his question home _“You can’t help me here, Dean. Or you, Roman”_ He swallowed, throat suddenly burning _“I have to do this myself. I have to make sure he doesn’t get out, if he does.._ ” Seth trailed off, his vile threats bouncing around his head “He can’t” he whispered to himself, he got out and Dean and Ro would basically be slaves to The Authority. He shivered in horror. Meeting their eyes again _“Can you do that?”_ he repeated, praying they would agree. “Ssseeettthhhh” Steph’s voice hissed. He jumped, and spun. Glaring into the darkness, his eyes flicked down and- Hunter and Other him were gone! The floor was empty! His stomach dropped, a nauseous fear gripping his chest. Pressing back into the wall, he met the terrified expressions of his brothers _“Run, Seth!”_ Roman signed, fast _“You gotta run!”_ Dean was slamming into the wall again, bloody smears again and again

 _“We’ll meet you outside, but you gotta run, now!”_ Dean signed, frantic. Seth nodded shakily. Dean and Roman slammed their fists off the wall, Seth jumped _“Seth! You got this! Fight as hard as you fucking can, ok?! Follow our voices! We’ll find you, I promise!”_ Dean signed fast, flecks of blood flicking onto the wall _“Give those fuckers hell from us!”_ Seth smiled and nodded, the fear dissipating slightly at the reminder of why he was fighting _“For them”_ he thought, calming and focusing _“I’ll either win and get out of here or I’ll bring us both down. He cannot get out”_ he thought, determined. Drinking in a last look at his two brothers, Seth backed away from the wall, back towards the darkness. It fucking hurt, each step stabbing pain through him, his heart begging to stay _“I fucking have to!”_ he thought, forcing himself to turn his back on his brothers and sprint into the darkness before he could run back to the wall and beg them to not leave him here.

The muted thumps that followed him nearly broke his resolve, he knew it was Dean. His legs shook, rebelling against running away from them, but Seth clenched his muscles and made them run, swiping his face clear as he did _“I can’t!”_ he thought, anguished, more thumps behind him. That was Roman _“I can’t!”_ he fought with himself. If he went back now, he’d never leave them again. He wouldn’t want to! Narrowly avoiding Hunter lunging at him, Seth kicked out his knees as he passed, chuckling darkly at the curses. They want to finish this in the darkness? Fine, he was just at home in the dark as he was in the light. Dean didn’t call him a ninja for nothing. Putting aside all thoughts of Roman and Dean, though it hurt to do it, Seth focused on his opponents.

 _“Other me will be the biggest challenge. He knows me, just like I know him”_ he thought assessing his chances while he ran _“Hunter will-“_ Stopping for a second, he wheezed, paralysing memories assaulting him again- Hunters grunts of satisfaction, his own whimpers of distress, Hunters voice praising him even as he cried – Seth clutched his head, everything swirling within him, a dizzying cacophony that sent him to his knees. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he yelled out, forcing himself to his feet, fighting them back _“Enough of this!! Those fuckers did their best to break me for two years and I will not let him break me now! Fuck no! He doesn’t own me anymore! I own me and I will get out of here!”_ Seth allowed them to take over, all the ways Hunter and Stephanie had destroyed his life in two short years. Dean and Ro, sprawled on the mat, Romans devastated face at Wrestlemania, Dean, covered in concrete dust, gasping for breath, countless meetings where he was beaten and broken down, their deceptively kind and caring words building him back up in their own twisted image. Hunter pinning him to the wall, a massive hand crushing his neck, the other down the front of his jeans, his choked tears and gasps of protests.

Steph laughing next to him, her claw like hands scarring his chest- Seth snarled, struggling to keep from howling in rage, the memories relentless. Split and bruised flesh when he resisted, Show and Kane delivering punishment after punishment, his own shock, humiliation, fear and embarrassment the first time Hunter had- had- Seth’s hands were tangled in his hair, his mind aching from the stress of the last two years, the beatings, the mental and physical torture, the- the _rapes_ he had endured at the hands of these people shaking his mind within his skull. Finally flinging off the fog they had successfully implanted in his brain, Seth finally saw what they had done. To him, what they had forced him to endure almost daily. Taking all the pain, humiliation, frustration and destructive rage slamming around in his head, gathering it together, Seth screamed out his last call to battle, a threat to his enemies to come meet him, if they dared.

He was fighting for family, for honour and redemption, for revenge, for everything they did to him and his family and for everything they had planned to do if he lost today. And he couldn’t lose. He wouldn’t. What were they fighting for? A twisted sense of loyalty? Spite? Hate? His loud cry of defiance echoed, the reverberations of it deafening his ears “You want me? Come fucking get me!” he yelled into the void “I’ll show you what fucking happens when you threaten my fucking family!” he howled, the rage inside like a nuclear explosion, twisting and turning his mind into something feral and unhinged, something he’d need if he was going to survive.

Hunters booming chuckle answered him, along with his own nasally cackle. Steph’s high pitched, insane giggle came a second later. Thinking of Roman, Dean, Jake, the twins and all his family in chains, in the same position he had been in, he grit his teeth. Pulling out Jakes knife at his back, Seth took a deep breath, focused for a precious second and dove into the darkness where the psychotic sounds were coming from. Prepared to die, to sacrifice it all for the people who gave him a second chance, Seth went to war with his tormentors. Alone.

 

 

 

                                                                                                      *Somewhere in India*

Picking up the ringing cell “Hello?”  he answered distractedly, scanning the sheaf of documents in front of him. “Hey. Haven’t heard from you in a while. How’ve you been?” he asked, placing the sheaf aside, giving his old friend his full attention. Listening to the deep voice, he threw his legs up on the table and leaned back “Nah, you know I don’t watch it anymore” he replied, yawning. Stopping mid yawn, the chair back on four feet with a jerk, resigned dread filling him “What? When? How many? They did what?!” he snapped disbelievingly. Giving the cell his full attention “Who? How bad?” Listening carefully to the deep voice, he sighed “I hope you’re mistaken, I really do. Are you sure about this?”

He nodded “I’ll be there as soon as I can, then” he said quickly, mentally clearing his schedule “Do you know where they are? Is he safe for now?” He sighed in relief “Okay, that’s good. I’ll cover all his out of pocket expenses for this” A bark of laughter from the phone. Rolling his eyes “Where they will be in say a week?” Nodding to himself as the deep voice spoke. ”Ok. Don’t say anything to them. They’ll disappear if you do, given your history with Hunter. I’ll handle them. Let me know when you find out and if you hear anything else. Thanks” and hung up the phone. Sagging slightly, he cursed. He had prayed a day like this would never come, though he had expected it. More so in the last couple of years _“It’s a freaking miracle this hasn’t happened sooner”_ He had just prayed he was wrong, that Vince could keep them in line _“Unless he’s actually joined them in this”_ he thought, disgusted. He wouldn’t put it past the old bastard. Clenching his jaw _“Should I go back?”_ he thought, tapping his phone off the table next to him.

He had gotten out and he wanted to stay out. How could he though? He loved the business, it was his inheritance, his legacy and right now, they were destroying it. Never mind the poor people trapped beneath them! If even half of what his friend had said was true, he was needed. And needed badly. “Damn it” he whispered, hanging his head. He had to go back _“I’m the only one who can possibly make them back down”_ he thought, a weight settling on his shoulders. Gathering his shoes, jacket and packing his clothes as fast as he could, he shrugged on the shoes and jacket. Swinging his duffle onto his shoulder and exiting the hotel room, he made phone call after phone call clearing his schedule for the foreseeable future. Who knows how long this would drag on for? If his friend was right, knowing his father, sister and brother in law, it would be a vicious, drawn out battle. One he intended to win.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Good, Bad, Superbad????  
> Reviews are life, people!


End file.
